


【德哈】Under Stars

by Cacia1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 116
Words: 315,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 哈利蛇院设定 双蛇 非重生





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【序】  
德思礼家有个秘密，一个绝对不能告诉外人的秘密。他家楼梯下的碗柜里住了一个小怪物。倒不是什么头上长角三头六臂的怪兽，只是个绿眼睛的小男孩，那是佩妮的妹妹留下的孩子，哈利·波特。他总是阴恻恻地站在角落，很少说话。他瘦小的身子罩在一件明显不合身的、脏兮兮的旧衣服里，像是一只藏于夜色的黑猫，绿色的瞳孔闪着光撞进你的灵魂深处，任何与之对视的人都不由得背后一凉。  
大家都说这孩子有自闭症，谁也不知道他为什么会长成这样。我是说，看看德思礼家的另一个孩子吧，达力·德思礼，长得得有两个半哈利那么大，手上嘴里从来闲不住，到哪都吵吵嚷嚷的，并嚼着食物，开心的时候踹踹路边的猫，不开心的时候，好吧，就踹哈利。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一年级

哈利在他11岁生日的时候——准确来说就是九小时前的午夜零点——才知道自己竟然是个巫师，活了11年人生被推倒重建。哈利像是一个新生儿被一路狂推到了新世界的大门前，是了，这个叫做对角巷的街区入口。

刚才在那个又黑又脏的破釜酒吧里被所有人围观的经历让他很不舒服。他们说着哈利完全听不懂的名词，讨论着那些在他听来只可能是睡前故事的关于他的传奇——虽然哈利从来没有过什么睡前故事——似乎这间屋子里任何一个端着酒杯的人都比他更了解自己的人生。在那里，哈利像是麻瓜动物园里的动物，围栏外的人群对照着一旁的物种说明，对他评头论足。

穿过抖动的石砖墙进入对角巷，哈利被海格带到一个叫古灵阁的地方，他在那拥有一个做梦也不敢想、但确确实实属于自己的金库。哈利背着一口袋刚取的这个世界的货币，在耀眼的阳光下有些迷茫。海格看起来被古灵阁疯狂的小推车折腾得不轻，不得不向哈利请求暂时回破釜酒吧提个神，并给哈利指好路，建议他可以自己先去买制服。哈利站在门口看了好一会，才推开了摩金夫人长袍专卖店的店门。

矮矮胖胖的摩金夫人亲切地向他打了个招呼，哈利注意到店堂后边有个站在板凳上面色苍白、下巴略尖的男孩。

巫师界也有像德思礼那样的寄养家庭么，怎么他看起来也是一副营养不良的样子。哈利盯着那个金发男孩自顾自想着，脑中闪过自己那作为容身之所的楼梯间碗柜——当然从来没有阳光光顾——和无数被克扣晚餐饥肠辘辘的夜晚。不过至少他头发看上去比我好多了。哈利又看了眼那男孩抹了发胶的金色短发服服帖帖的趴在头顶，不自觉抬起右手抓了抓自己乱糟糟的黑发。

“喂，”男孩突然开口，“也是去上霍格沃茨吗？”

哈利吓了一跳，微微点了点头。

接着，男孩拖着长腔说了些什么关于飞天扫帚、魁地奇、分院......哈利一个词也听不懂，像是又回到了之前在海格面前傻兮兮的模样，懊恼极了。对，就是他刚知道自己是个巫师的时候，也是刚知道父母死亡的真相不是车祸的时候。

都怪该死的德思礼一家，我现在就像个傻瓜一样什么都不懂，一句话也搭不上，如果能搭上话说不定能交个朋友吧。

哈利一个朋友也没有，此前与同龄人唯一的接触就是表哥达力和他跟班们对他的追打。金发男孩还在自说自话，哈利的思想早就不知跑到哪里去了。

“喂喂，你还在听我说话吗？”哈利回过神来，男孩一脸不满地看着他，还没来得及再开口，被推开的店门处传来一个女人的声音。

“小龙你好了吗？——这位是，新交的朋友吗？”

她走到金发男孩身边，温柔地整理着他身上的衣服，转头看向哈利，脸上带着笑：“你一个人吗？没和父母一起？”

“他们都去世了。”哈利简单地回答，耸了耸肩，不太想继续这个话题。

“真抱歉。有其他什么人陪你一起来的吗？如果不介意的话，要不要跟我们一起走？看起来你跟小龙都是新生，一起逛逛或许不错？”女人微微低头看着哈利，脖子的弧度很优雅，眼里一片真挚。

哈利一阵恍惚，心上滑过一道细微的电流，略带暖意扯着心底痒痒的又有点刺痛。如果我妈妈还在的话……哈利生硬地别过头去，正好看到海格在窗外拿着两个巨大的冰淇淋向他示意，他回过头来对女人说：“谢谢您，不必了。有人陪我来的，他帮我买东西去了。”

男孩试好衣服跳下矮凳，还是拖着长腔的口吻：“好，那我们霍格沃茨再见了。”女人笑着向哈利摆摆手，带着男孩离开了。

哈利吃着海格买的冰淇淋，闷闷问道：“有类似‘魔法世界快速入门’的书籍吗？你知道的，我现在对于这里的了解，也就比一无所知好那么一点。而且关于我的事情，任何人都比我自己还懂得多，这感觉太坏了。”

“有的有的。事实上，不少还提到了你的‘伟大壮举’呢。”海格笑着打趣。哈利一愣，对这个词微微皱眉，对于他们说的神秘人、活下来的男孩，他一点概念都没有。在德思礼家这些年，第一条准则就是不允许提问题，甚至连自己的父母长什么样，他都没有从照片上见到过。要说古怪，这些年哈利身上倒是发生了不少，例如在达力生日那天被迫跟德思礼一家去了动物园那次，爬虫馆墙上的一块玻璃突然从他眼前消失了，那只先前和他说过话的巨蟒溜过他身边时道了声谢。不过哈利不准备贸然说出这些事。

哈利在书店买好了霍格沃茨入学通知第二页信纸上指定的教科书，以及可能向他全面展现巫师世界的课外书。之后在奥利凡德先生的帮助下艰难地找到了属于自己的魔杖。

哈利一手拎着大鸟笼，里边是海格送的一只漂亮雪鸮，一手紧紧地攥着那支冬青木、凤凰羽毛十一英寸长的魔杖，默默想着，如果不是梦的话，这真是我最棒的一个生日。


	2. Chapter 2

在德思礼家的最后一个月过得不算太糟，他们对哈利的存在视而不见，哈利也乐得自己躲在房间里看那些从对角巷带回来的书。随着了解的深入，哈利愈发向往神秘又新奇的巫师世界。

哈利回忆起那天在摩金夫人遇到的男孩。下次见到他我可不会再傻乎乎的什么也不懂了。说起来他可是巫师世界第一个和我搭话的同龄人，不知道以后有没有机会成为朋友什么的。他好像提到过他全家都是斯莱特林，然而书上对斯莱特林的评价可不怎么样。哈利躺在床上边翻着书边想，但是那天男孩母亲温柔的眼神叫哈利实在是不愿相信他们一家会是怎样邪恶的巫师。

终于到了该去学校的日子，至于德思礼一家对站台和火车的嘲讽，哈利根本懒得解释，反正今天就能逃离他们了。

虽说在书上看到过进入站台的方法，可实际面对9号和10号站台中间石墙的时候，哈利还是有些不安。这时他背后经过一群人，吵吵闹闹的，偶尔能听清一两句话。

“......当然挤满了麻瓜们......”

哈利不动神色地挪了一下位置，不近不远观察着那一大群红头发的人。

看上去年龄最大的那个男孩朝着第9和第10站台中间走去，哈利看着他顺利穿了过去。

“弗雷德，该你了。”胖胖的女人说。

“我不是弗雷德，我是乔治。”那男孩说，“说实在的，您说您是我们的母亲，可为什么您分辨不出我们呢？”

“对不起，乔治，亲爱的。”

“开个玩笑，我是弗雷德。”他说完就跑，跟他长得一样的孪生兄弟大笑着跟在后面也走进了石墙。

哈利忍不住笑了一下，这俩兄弟可真有趣。

等那一大家人都走进了石墙，哈利跟着也走了进去。

哈利在人群中穿梭着，认出了红头发的双胞胎，跟在他们后面一路走到靠近车尾的地方，上了一节空车厢，可是他怎么也搬不动那笨重的皮箱。

“要帮忙吗？”说话的正是那对红头发双胞胎中的一个。

“我想是的。”哈利气喘吁吁地说。

在双胞胎的帮助下，哈利总算把箱子推到了角落。

“你是新生吗？”

“我从未见过新生自己一个人来的。”

“你家人怎么不陪你一起？”

“你爸妈呢？”

哈利来不及道谢，双胞胎一唱一和的根本不给他回话的机会。

“我爸妈去世了，我没有其他亲戚了。”哈利并不认为德思礼一家是他的亲人。

双胞胎看了他一眼，眼神里不知道是同情还是别的什么情绪。

哈利耸耸肩，表示自己并不在意。

这时车门处传来一阵喊声，双胞胎顺着喊声下车去了，哈利靠在窗口看着站台上红头发一家人：双胞胎逗着年龄最小的弟弟，转头又嘲讽那个年长一些的男孩——那个男孩胸口别着闪闪发光的徽章，一脸傲慢的样子。明明是一家人可他那副表情真不叫人喜欢。

火车启动了，哈利又看着那一家人隔着窗口告别，站台上胖女人和小女孩的身影渐渐远去。他的隔间门被推开了，红头发的双胞胎走了进来。

“嘿，伙计，我是说......”

“你一个人的话不介意我们坐这里吧？”

又是他们独有的说话方式。

“当然不介意，你们坐吧。”哈里感觉好极了，边说着边局促地捞了一把汗湿粘在额头上的头发。

双胞胎突然像是惊住了一样呆坐在对面的椅子上。

“哎呀，老天啊，莫非你是......”

“他是......你是不是？”

这回哈利有些无奈了，“是什么？”

“哈利·波特。”双胞胎异口同声地说。

“噢，好极了，那是我的名字。”哈利叹了口气。

双胞胎还没有做出反应，门又被推开了，最小的红头发男孩走了进来。

“什么什么？我听到了哈利·波特的名字。”他眼睛一闪一闪的看着双胞胎，又看了一眼哈利，“你是他吗？你是哈利·波特本人吗？你有那道......我是说你知道的......”他用手指了指哈利的额头。

哈利有点不开心地皱了一下眉头。

“噢，亲爱的小罗尼。”

“看见自己心目中的大英雄话都不能好好说了。”

“我们亲爱的哈利又不是什么神奇动物。”

“让你看来看去的。”

双胞胎在一旁数落着自己的小弟弟，男孩涨红了脸。支吾的说道：“别那么叫我！……别的地方都满了，我能坐这吗？”

双胞胎站了起来，对哈利说：“让小罗尼在这陪你吧，我们现在要到中间的车厢走走，李·乔丹弄到了一只很大的袋蜘蛛呢。”“小罗尼”向双胞胎毫无威慑地瞪着眼。

“顺便，我们还没向你做自我介绍吧？弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱，没关系反正你也分不清我们，这是我们的小弟弟罗恩，一会见。”

双胞胎走到门口拍拍罗恩走了出去，顺手把隔间门拉上。

“他们可真烦。”罗恩坐到刚才双胞胎坐过的那边。

“是么，我觉得他们还挺有趣的。我要是像你一样有这样两个巫师哥哥就好了。”

“实际上我有五个哥哥，他们俩是最烦的。不过人人都喜欢他们，人们还希望我能像他们一样呢。”

罗恩说完停了一会，直直的看着哈利，纠结了一会实在忍不住了：“你真的是哈利·波特吗？”

哈利只好地把额前的刘海拨了拨，不太情愿地点了点头。

罗恩喋喋不休地问起关于哈利的“传奇故事”，哈利默默地把话题岔开了，心里有点想那对双胞胎。

没一会又有人来敲响了门，一个圆脸的男孩——他说自己叫纳威——正在找他的蟾蜍。纳威找寻未果离开后，哈利听罗恩嘀咕着：“我要是带了一只蟾蜍，我会想办法尽快把它弄丢，越快越好。”想到刚才纳威急得掉泪的样子，哈利认为罗恩的话很是无礼。

门再次被推开的时候罗恩正打算对他的老鼠施变色魔法，进门的褐发女孩饶有兴趣的坐下围观。罗恩一本正经地念出咒语，但什么都没有发生。哈利忍不住笑了起来，一旁的女孩则毫不客气地指出罗恩的错误，转头对着哈利说：“我叫赫敏格兰杰，你叫什么名字。”

“哈利·波特。”

“谢谢，我叫罗恩·韦斯莱，不客气。”罗恩发现这俩人无视了自己，有些不满地嚷着。

赫敏完全没有再理罗恩，开始和哈利讨论起了暑假时阅读课本和一些课外书的收获。聊到分院的时候，罗恩小声嘟哝着“不管分到哪个学院，我都不想跟她分在一起。”这句话被哈利的耳朵捕捉到了，于是赫敏动身离开的时候，哈利抓起自己的长袍，提出跟赫敏一起去别的地方找纳威的蟾蜍。


	3. Chapter 3

火车进站的时候哈利和赫敏回到了各自的隔间，哈利奇怪地发现罗恩雀斑下面的面色有些发白。

哈利和罗恩下了火车随着人流走出站台，在海格的指引下，新生们乘船跨越夜色笼罩的湖泊，来到城堡之下，又穿过一条隧道，走上一段石阶，聚在一扇巨大的橡木门前。

大门立刻就打开了，一位穿着翠绿色长袍的高个黑发女巫站在门前，表情十分严肃。哈利在人群中悄悄往后退了一步，想把自己藏起来。

“一年级新生，麦格教授。”海格说。

“好的，谢谢你，海格。”麦格教授点了点头，带着孩子们走到大厅的门前，向他们介绍分院仪式和各个学院。

罗恩站在哈利身边小声地说：“弗雷德说分院仪式要通过一种测试，而且还很痛。”哈利有些好笑罗恩被哥哥骗得吓成这样——他从书上看到过分院帽，一顶帽子能有多痛。但哈利不打算告诉罗恩真相。

罗恩停了一会接着说：“千万不要把我分到斯莱特林，坏巫师才去那儿呢，神秘人就是从那出来的。”哈利想起对角巷那位温柔的女士，没有接话，又听见麦格教授提高声音叮嘱他们整理一下自己，精神一点，他摸了摸自己凌乱的黑发。

接着麦格教授让他们在原地等待，转身离开了。

这时人群中传来一阵骚动，紧接着响起了一个的拖着长腔的声音：“所以是真的了。”人群让开一条路，哈利一眼就认出了来人是那天在长袍店的男孩，他身后还跟着两个人，身形像极了哈利那该死的表哥。浅金色头发的男孩慢慢地走到哈利面前：“大家都在讨论说哈利·波特来霍格沃茨了，所以就是你了。”是语气很肯定的陈述句，哈利想自己大概不需要再做回答了。

果然，那男孩又自顾自地开口了：“这是克拉布，这是高尔。”他用下巴示意了一下身后的两个男孩，“我叫马尔福，德拉科·马尔福。”

所以他妈妈叫他小龙。哈利愣了一下，听到旁边的罗恩轻轻咳嗽，压着嗓子里的笑声。

德拉科·马尔福站在高一级的台阶上俯视着罗恩。“你觉得我的名字很可笑是吗？不用问你是谁，我父亲告诉我，韦斯莱家的人都是红头发，满脸雀斑，而且孩子多得养不起。”

罗恩涨红了脸，还没来得及反驳，不可置信地听见哈利发出一声闷笑，罗恩眼睛瞪圆了看着哈利，从他身边退开一步。哈利知道自己不应该笑的，但是德拉科的话让他想起在火车上罗恩吃零食的时候狼吞虎咽的样子，实在忍俊不禁。

一只手伸到哈利面前，哈利抬头看到有些得意地仰着下巴的德拉科。“你知道的，就算是巫师与巫师之间，有些家庭就是不一样，所以我想，你应该愿意跟我交个朋友。”

哈利看了一会伸到眼前的这只手，跟德拉科的面容一样是苍白清瘦的。这是第一次有人如此正式地向哈利表达友谊。本能地想回握过去，可对方刚才说话傲慢的语气和身后神似达力的跟班，让哈利有些瑟缩。哈利还捏着长袍袖口那点可怜的布料犹豫时，已经回来的麦格教授站在德拉科身后拍了拍他的肩膀，示意他回到队伍里去。

人群乱糟糟地排成单列，跟着麦格教授走进了大厅，虽然看过了《霍格沃茨，一段校史》的描写，哈利还是有些挪不开眼地仰视着那华丽的屋顶。

眼前的四角凳上放了一顶打着补丁、破旧不堪的尖顶巫师帽。突然间喧哗的大厅安静了下来，哈利发现每个人都盯着这顶帽子。帽子忽然扭起来开始唱歌：

“……也许你会进斯莱特林，也许你会在这里交上真诚的朋友，但那些狡猾阴险之辈却会不惜一切手段，去达到他们的目的。……”

听到这句歌词时，哈利抬起头张望了一下，想看看德拉科是什么表情。

帽子的歌声停下之后，全场响起了热烈的掌声，帽子弯着尖顶朝向四周鞠躬。麦格教授拿着一卷羊皮纸开始叫名字。

“赫敏·格兰杰！”

“格兰芬多！”

罗恩哼了一声。

哈利顺着赫敏跑去的方向看向格兰芬多长桌，红头发的双胞胎正在跟赫敏握手，他们看到哈利的视线笑着向他挥了挥手，哈利也回了一个微笑。

接下去，跟着德拉科的高尔和克拉布被分到了斯莱特林，罗恩和纳威被分到了格兰芬多。叫到德拉科·马尔福的时候，哈利发现他的神情有些僵硬，但还是大摇大摆地走了上去，帽子一沾上他的头发就大声叫出了斯莱特林，男孩歪了歪嘴，满意地走向了斯莱特林长桌。这下我相信他真的全家都是斯莱特林了。

“哈利·波特！”

终于，麦格教授喊到了他的名字。

当哈利向前走去时，大厅里突然发出一阵嗡嗡的低语，哈利知道，这些人又在讨论他了。巨大的帽子罩住他的脑袋遮挡了他的视线，他安静地等在一片黑暗之中。

“嗯，难，非常难。”一个细微的声音在哈利耳边响起，“看得出很有天赋也很有勇气，心地不坏。”那会是格兰芬多了吗？好像还不错。但是哈利没有听到学院的名字，那声音又说起话来。“你还有急于证明自己的强烈愿望，渴望交到朋友，或许还有对力量的期待……我想这里能帮助你走向辉煌，毫无疑问——”

“斯莱特林！”

帽子从哈利眼前拿了下来，一时之间哈利有点不适应大厅里的光线睁不开眼，他感觉到一阵诡异的安静。


	4. Chapter 4

哈利重新适应了光线，跳下板凳，朝斯莱特林长桌走去。大厅还是一片寂静，德拉科看到哈利朝他们的方向走来，率先反应过来踢了一下身边的高尔，示意他让出位置。这时斯莱特林长桌响起一阵掌声和口哨声，哈利隐约听到有人在喊：“我们得到了波特！”

哈利走到离他最近的空座——德拉科的左边坐下，朝斯莱特林长桌的人点了点头算是打过招呼，这时大厅突然爆发出巨大的响动，人群交头接耳，纷纷探着身子向斯莱特林长桌张望。

哈利这时才抬头看向高台上的教师席，海格坐在离他最远的角落，这会却站了起来撑着桌子，震惊的看着他。教师席中央的大金椅上坐着一位银发的老人，哈利知道他就是校长阿不思·邓布利多，老人感受到了他的目光，对他报以慈祥的微笑，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛。哈利还认出了有些神经质的奇洛教授，在破釜酒吧说话结结巴巴的他给哈利留下了深刻的印象，紫色的围巾左一层右一层的包着他的头，像颗洋葱一样。

哈利又看向其他长桌，发现韦斯莱家的双胞胎在大厅另一端的格兰芬多长桌上一瞬不瞬的盯着他，他对着他们咧嘴一笑；双胞胎对面的罗恩也扭过身盯着他，脸色很不好看。

一片嘈杂中麦格教授终于念完了最后一个新生的名字，布雷司·扎比尼被分到了斯莱特林，他走过来坐到德拉科的另一边。

“嘿，马尔福，坐在‘救世主’身边的感觉怎么样？如梦似幻？”布雷司用手肘捅了捅德拉科，挑着眉一脸戏谑地问。哈利这才发现从他坐下开始，德拉科一句话也没说。

“滚远点。”德拉科皱着眉厌恶地推开布雷司的手。

邓布利多站起来，笑容满面地看着下面的学生们，说了一段令人费解的欢迎致辞。德拉科翻了个白眼，扭头对哈利说：“我爸爸说了，邓布利多就是一个疯疯癫癫的老疯子。”哈利对德拉科语气中的不屑有些惊讶，但心下对“疯疯癫癫”也有几分同意。

邓布利多坐下敲了敲面前的银酒杯，空无一物的长桌上突然就堆满了食物，哈利从来没见过那么多他一直想尝尝却没机会吃到的食物。在德思礼家，能吃饱就算不错了，达力总是抢走哈利的食物，不论自己是不是吃得下。除了那格格不入的薄荷硬糖，哈利把面前的每样东西都往餐盘里拿了一点，开始大快朵颐。

当哈利吃下最后一块小牛排时，他突然感觉背后一凉，像是掉进了冰窟又被人从头上倒了一桶冰水一样。一个浑身是血，形容枯槁的可怕幽灵穿过他的身体站在长桌中，他的下半身都埋在桌子中没有冒出来。

“所以你就是波特了，希望今年斯莱特林还能保住学院杯。”这个幽灵用空洞的眼神看着哈利，阴阳怪气地说完就飘走了。

这时长桌上的食物消失了，又冒出来各式各样的甜点。哈利看着眼前的巧克力不是太有兴趣，他在火车上吃了够多的巧克力了。又看向远处几个他有点够不到的布丁，咬着叉子不知道自己能不能站起来去拿，他并没看到长桌上有人站起来过。

“血人巴罗，斯莱特林的常驻幽灵。”德拉科看哈利发着呆没动以为他还在想刚才的幽灵，伸手从克拉布面前端过来两碗布丁，递了一碗给哈利。

“他为什么浑身都是血？……哦我是说，谢谢。”哈利连忙坐直了，舀了一勺布丁含糊的问。

“不知道，这个我没问过我爸爸。我一点也不关心那个幽灵的事。”德拉科叉着面前的布丁，“这布丁可真难吃，没有我妈妈做的一半好。”

哈利吃着布丁有些尴尬地扭过头看向教师席，海格在喝酒，邓布利多跟麦格教授讨论着什么，洋葱头的奇洛教授正对着一头油腻黑发、鹰钩鼻、皮肤蜡黄的黑袍男人说话。而那个男人并没有在听，只是直勾勾地盯着哈利，好像想要看穿他的一切。

哈利被看得很不舒服，正想移开视线，他前额的那道伤疤顿时一阵灼痛。

“唔！”哈利痛得哼了一声，想伸手捂住前额，却碰到了身边正在和布雷司说话的德拉科。

“怎么了？”德拉科以为哈利叫他。

灼痛瞬间又消失了。挥之不去的是黑袍男人的眼神带来的不适，那个眼神里充满了恶意。

“奇洛教授旁边那个穿黑袍子是谁？”

“哦，那是我们的院长，西弗勒斯·斯内普，他可是魔药大师。而且他是我的教父。”德拉科洋洋得意地说，“他教我们魔药，但是其实他最想教的是黑魔法防御，他对那些很有研究。”

邓布利多再一次站起来的时候甜品也消失了，他在台上说着些注意事项。

“……我必须告诉大家，凡不愿遭遇意外、痛苦惨死的人，请不要进入四楼靠右边的走廊。”

哈利笑了起来，看到德拉科也在笑。

“他不是认真的吧？”

“谁知道呢，反正他一直都这么疯疯癫癫的。”

邓布利多让大家选择自己喜欢的曲调唱校歌，斯莱特林长桌没几个人真正开口唱的，最后全场几乎只剩下双胞胎用《葬礼进行曲》唱完了整首校歌，邓布利多甚至为他们指挥了最后几个小节，并带头鼓掌。哈利十分叹服红发双胞胎卓越的搞笑天赋，以及这个校长让人越来越看不懂的行为。

斯莱特林的新生跟着级长马库斯·弗林特往地窖走去，德拉科悄悄告诉哈利，弗林特也是魁地奇队长，霍格沃茨从来没有一年级新生能加入学院代表队。“也许我可以让我爸爸想办法破格把我弄进去。”

哈利太困了，并没有仔细听德拉科说话，迷迷糊糊地对着他点头。

终于他们走到了宿舍，哈利跟德拉科住一间，两张四根帷柱的床上垂挂着绿色的帷幔，他们的行李已经送上来了。哈利根本顾不上好好看一看宿舍就倒在床上睡着了。

德拉科皱着眉看了一眼已经睡着的哈利，走到自己的那一边收拾好，洗漱完毕后躺上床很快也睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

在霍格沃茨的日子过得很快，转眼一周就过去了。周五早上哈利坐在德拉科和布雷司旁边吃早饭，听他们嘲笑着一股大蒜味的奇洛教授和点到他名字晕过去的弗立维教授。

哈利没有搭腔，他今天格外紧张，待会儿要和格兰芬多一起上魔药课，一想到那个阴沉的男人和他鹰一样的目光身体不由抖了一下。要对付一个一看就不喜欢自己的教授可不是一件轻松的事。

这时邮件到了，猫头鹰飞了进来，哈利没有动，反正也没有人给他寄信，掰下一块面包等着海德薇来找他讨食物。旁边的德拉科收到了一包布丁，想起入学那天他抱怨学校的布丁不好吃，这一定是那位女士为他做的吧，哈利突然有点想尝一尝德拉科妈妈做的布丁，他还从来没吃过什么家人亲手做的食物呢，德思礼家不算，况且在德思礼家他才是经常做饭的那一个。

没想到今天海德薇飞到哈利身边，把一张字条放到了他的面前，哈利赶紧打开字条。是海格邀请他下午去喝茶。入学以后哈利没再跟海格说过话，每天应付课业让哈利很难有时间再想其他的事情，他确实有些想念海格。

哈利拿过旁边德拉科随手放在桌上的羽毛笔匆匆在背面写下：好的，我很乐意，下午见。然后让海德薇叼着飞走了。

“谁给你写的字条？”德拉科放了一个布丁在哈利面前问他。

哈利开心地道谢后拆开布丁，边吃边说：“是海格。”哈利嚼着布丁，承认确实比学校的布丁要好吃，“他邀请我下午去喝茶，你要一起来吗？”

“海格？！就是那个看林场的仆人海格？！”德拉科一副吃了鼻涕虫的表情，“你怎么能跟他那种不三不四的人混在一起？！”

“嘿！你不能这么说他！他对我挺好的！”

“我爸爸说过，他这个人佷粗鲁，经常喝醉酒，还玩弄一些法术，有一次把自己的床都烧了，你怎么能跟他呆在一起，他是个很危险的人！”

哈利有些生气，把吃完的布丁盒往前一推没再说话。

魔药课的教室有些阴冷，沿墙摆着浸泡了各种动物标本的玻璃瓶。

哈利坐在德拉科旁边，斯内普教授点名点到哈利的时候停了下来。

“哦，是的，哈利·波特，我们新来的大名人啊。”

哈利皱了下眉，不远处罗恩回头看他轻哼了一声。

点完名斯内普教授介绍了一下魔药课，与其说是介绍不如说是在嘲讽全班人，或者说大部分人。哈利看到赫敏挪了一下身子。

“波特！”斯内普突然叫他，“如果我把水仙根粉末加入艾草浸液，会得到什么？”

哈利一愣，他知道这个教授不喜欢他，可没想到会这样直接。为了搞清楚巫师世界他是看了很多书，但显然他还没有刻苦到在这门看起来不那么有趣的课程上花费太多的功夫。

“我不知道，先生”

“看来名气并不能代表一切。说不定分院帽把你分错了地方，斯莱特林可不收大脑塞满了芨芨草的小巨怪。”斯内普轻蔑地撇了撇嘴。

赫敏高高地举着她的手。

“让我们再试一次，如果我要你去给我找一块牛黄，你会去哪里找？”

“我不知道，先生。”

“我想，你在开学前一本书也没翻过，是吧，波特？”

赫敏还举着她的手，哈利有些疲惫，强迫自己看着那对冷漠的眼睛。“不，先生，我在一个月前才知道自己是个巫师，我是说，你不能要求我在一个月的时间里背下所有东西。”

教室里突然响起一阵骚动，哈利看到德拉科的眼神有些古怪，他并不知道那是什么意思。

“安静！”斯内普不耐烦地喊了一声，好像没听到他的话一样接着问，“舟形乌头和狼毒乌头有什么区别？”

这时，赫敏已经站了起来，她的手伸得笔直。

“我不知道，先生。但是我想赫敏知道答案，您为什么不问她呢？”

斯内普阴沉着脸，“坐下！”他对赫敏怒喝着，“德拉科，告诉你的同桌。”

德拉科流畅地把答案说了出来。

“斯莱特林加三分，其他人，你们为什么不把答案记下来？因为格兰杰小姐擅自离位，格兰芬多扣一分。”

哈利听着不知道心里该不该庆幸自己不在格兰芬多。

接下去的魔药课，斯内普让他们两两分组制作，哈利听见几乎全班都被他骂了一遍，又看了一眼身边操作得行云流水的德拉科，斯内普表扬了他，给斯莱特林又加了三分，顺便嘲讽了哈利在一旁什么也不需要做。这时教室里突然冒出一股绿色的浓烟伴随着很响的嘶嘶声。纳威炸了坩埚，斯内普没有吝啬他丰富的辞藻讽刺着纳威，而挨着他操作台的罗恩居然因为“不提醒同学”被扣了一分。

一堂课下来，哈利明显感觉到了斯内普对斯莱特林的偏袒，而这样一个偏心的院长对自己却有着莫名其妙的敌意，哈利不得其解。

下课后哈利没有等德拉科，而是跑去找赫敏，对于赫敏被扣的那一分哈利有些介意，他认为是因为他提出让赫敏回答激怒了斯内普。自从下了火车以后哈利也没再跟这个褐色头发的小女巫说过话，他想下午既然德拉科不愿意陪他去海格那，兴许赫敏会愿意。

“赫敏！”哈利跑出教室叫住赫敏，“刚刚上课的时候非常抱歉，我不该提到你的名字。”

赫敏大度地摆了摆手，表示并不要介意。

“波特，你是不是特别得意啊，格兰芬多扣了两分。”罗恩突然出现在他们身后，“不去跟马尔福庆祝一下吗？”

赫敏瞪了他一眼。哈利无视罗恩的冷嘲热讽问赫敏要不要下午跟他一起去海格那喝茶，赫敏立刻就答应了。

三点差五分，他们离开城堡穿过田野走到禁林边缘海格的小木屋。在那里呆了这周以来最清闲的一下午。就是岩皮饼实在是太难消化了。

哈利没什么吃晚饭的胃口，满脑子都是在海格那里看到的关于古灵阁失窃的新闻，带着海格塞给他的岩皮饼直接走回到了地窖。


	6. Chapter 6

哈利躺在床上还想着古灵阁的事，这时寝室的门被推开了，德拉科走了进来。

“你下午去哪了，怎么晚饭也没来吃。”德拉科皱着眉看着大字瘫在床上的哈利。

“噢，我跟赫敏去海格那了。”哈利翻身从床上坐起来兴奋得说，“赫敏真是太神奇了，明明跟我一样在麻瓜家庭长大，甚至她父母都不是巫师，她却懂得那么多......”

“什么？！也就是说格兰杰是个泥巴种？！”德拉科挑起一边眉毛，“而你怎么能跟一个泥巴种一起在那个仆人的破房子里待一下午？！”他不自觉提高了音量，又指着哈利放在一旁的岩皮饼，“还有，这是什么鬼东西，为什么会出现在这里！”

泥巴种？哈利不知道这是什么意思，但是他能判断得出绝对不是好话。

“我为什么不能？另外，海格和赫敏都是我的好朋友，我不允许你这样称呼他们。”哈利恼火地皱着眉，“顺便，这里是也是我的房间，我爱放什么放什么……”

“停下，波特，我假设你还记得自己是个斯莱特林。”

“哦，真是谢谢你的提醒。我差点就要以为我是在德思礼家。”哈利简直要气笑了，想起下午谈话时海格对于分院结果的疑惑和担心。“我首先是我，如果我的行为有什么不合适的地方，我想斯莱特林他老人家本人比你更有资格教训我。”

“当然，你可是哈利·波特。在麻瓜堆里长大的伟大的救世主。我真是受够了你从来没有端正过的仪表和交友趣味，希望你那被芨芨草塞满的巨怪脑子能清醒一点。”

魔药课受羞辱的记忆本早已被下午茶的愉快时光冲淡，现在又重新在哈利脑中放大，他克制不住从坐着的床上跳起来朝德拉科大吼：“实话说吧我最失败的交友就是你！你大可以去找那只老蝙蝠，我是说你伟大的教父，给你换个室友或者弄个豪华单人间什么的，我想你爸爸也很乐意为他的小宝贝做这一切。”

布雷司正在寝室里跟诺特聊着即将到来的飞行课，门突然被踹开了，怒气冲冲的德拉科大步走进来，提起诺特的衣领吼道：“你！去跟波特住！和他在一个房间多呼吸一秒我就要窒息而死了”

诺特莫名其妙地被迫搬到了哈利所在的房间。德拉科没完没了地跟布雷司数落着哈利的毛病，布雷司双臂抱在胸前靠在墙上调笑着：“怎么，离‘救世主’太近幻想破灭了么，你不是从小就崇拜他，最大的愿望就是跟他成为朋友。”德拉科跳起来推他，布雷司笑着跑出房间。

那天过后，德拉科就再也不跟哈利一起走了，就连在长桌上也隔着好几个人坐，潘西捅了捅布雷司，好奇的问他俩怎么了，布雷司一脸意味深长：“哦，他们呀，吵架分居了呗。”招来德拉科一记狠狠的瞪视。

终于到了万众期待的第一节飞行课。哈利实在是太盼望学飞行了，这愿望比什么都强烈。之前老听马尔福吹嘘他飞得多好——是的自从那次吵架以后，哈利就跟马尔福开始互称姓氏，马尔福还把“po”的爆破音咬的特别重，听起来就像是破特——还一直在抱怨一年级不能带自己的飞天扫帚、不能加入学院魁地奇球队。不仅是马尔福，大部分巫师家庭出生的人都热衷于谈论飞行和魁地奇，哈利也听到过罗恩有次在走廊里说他曾骑着哥哥的扫帚差点撞上了一架悬挂式滑翔机。哈利经常梦见一辆会飞的摩托车，他对于飞行有种说不清的熟悉的感觉。

飞行课上，倒霉孩子纳威又闹出了意外，摔断了自己的手腕。霍琦夫人送他去医疗翼前警告着其他学生，绝对不许擅自离地。霍琦夫人带纳威一离开，哈利就听马尔福大笑起来，捡起了地上纳威遗落的记忆球。

“拿过来！”哈利听见赫敏在大喊。

“哟，扫帚都拿不起来的泥巴种。”马尔福笑得更厉害了，“我想想，我把他放到树上让隆巴顿去捡怎么样？”

马尔福跨上扫帚飞了起来，又低头看向哈利：“破特，你怎么不维护那个泥巴种了。我还以为你打算跟她相亲相爱呢。”

“我再说一次，不准你这样称呼赫敏。即使你的脑容量小到根本记不住别人的名字。”

“不，我认为斯莱特林他老人家挺愿意我这么叫的。”

“我说，你除了学别人说话，还能想出点什么新鲜的吗？”

“你不觉得我现在做的事就很新鲜吗。你从来没飞过吧，破特。”

哈利抓起他的扫帚，赫敏被马尔福气得不轻根本想不起来阻止哈利。

马尔福看见哈利飞上来显得有些吃惊，在哈利冲向他的时候他在扫帚上转了一圈避开哈利，底下传来一阵惊呼，甚至还有鼓掌的声音。看来他没有吹牛，他飞行确实很有技巧。

“不如这样。”马尔福举着记忆球扭头看着飞跃过他的哈利，拖着懒懒的长腔，“我们谁先抓住谁来处置，像魁地奇一样，这很公平。”

说完，马尔福把记忆球用力往前一扔，接着自己骑着扫把蹿了出去。哈利马上反应过来，身体前倾像一支离弦的箭紧跟着马尔福，他感觉自己天生就知道应该怎么做。

马尔福飞得很快很稳，而这时哈利发现球失去动力开始往下坠，他压住扫帚头，错开马尔福俯身往下飞，然后又猛地扳直扫帚抢在记忆球落下前接住了它，有些得意地抬头，朝气急败坏的马尔福挑着眉毛。


	7. Chapter 7

午餐时间哈利来到大厅，照旧坐在和马尔福隔着五六个人的位置上。弗林特突然火急火燎地跑到他们面前大声问：“马尔福！波特！刚才飞行课上的是你俩吗？”哈利心里“咯噔”一下，马尔福则嫌弃地看了他一眼。

“天呐，我从未看到过一年级新生飞得这么好的，尤其是你波特，从五十英尺高俯冲向下抓住了那个东西，好像是个小球？还稳稳当当的。”弗林特兴奋得有些手舞足蹈。

马尔福眉毛拧得更紧了：“好了弗林特，如果你只是来对波特表示崇拜的，现在就可以离开了。”

弗林特对着马尔福笑了一下，拽着哈利凑到马尔福身边，低声说：“其实我在想，能不能让你们两个现在就加入学院魁地奇球队，你们简直是为找球手而生的。”

马尔福原本挪动着身子，想离哈利远一点，听到这话动作一僵。

“当然，新生不能加入学院队的问题，我想跟院长说一下应该......”

“这个问题我爸爸可以解决。”马尔福打断了弗林特，“但是找球手一个就够了，我不认为波特能够胜任，他在麻瓜家庭长大，我想他根本就没看过魁地奇。”

“那哈利或许作为替补......”弗林特犹豫地看了哈利一眼。

“弗林特！！！我说了，找球手一个就够了！”马尔福高声嚷了起来。

“好吧好吧，也许以后......”见马尔福都快从座位上跳起来了，弗林特赶紧截断了这个话题，“那我想这周末我们就可以开始训练了。”离开前，弗林特不甘心地又看了哈利一眼。

“马尔福！最后明明是我抓住了记忆球！”哈利气急败坏地说，要不是在大厅里他真恨不得揪住马尔福打一架。

“院长不会让你进学院队的，破特。”马尔福得意的架起二郎腿。

虽然气不过，但想到斯内普哈利不得不说承认，那个男人绝不会给他这样出风头的机会。哈利低骂了一声踹了一脚凳子，对午餐失去了兴致，随便吃了两口转身走出了大厅。走到门口的时候弗林特叫住了他，邀请他周末来参观训练。

对于马尔福莫名其妙地成了“霍格沃茨近一个世纪以来最小的找球手”，哈利非常的生气，但是耐不住对魁地奇的好奇，周末他还是起了个早，应弗林特的邀请来到了魁地奇的训练场地。

哈利到球场的时候看到已经有人在训练了，他发现了飞在空中红头发的双胞胎。弗林特正拿着斯内普特批的条子和马尔福家赞助的光轮2000奚落着格兰芬多学院队的队长，那个男生看起来气极了却又无可奈何。哈利站在看台上听不清楚场内的对话，但是他看到马尔福装模作样地弹着扫把上根本不存在的灰尘说了些什么，让双胞胎脸色变得非常差，马尔福笑得那么开心，冷漠的眼睛都眯成了一条缝。哈利突然心生一计。

见格兰芬多球队的人一个个愤怒地离开球场，哈利悄悄走下看台跟了出去，他喊住了双胞胎。

韦斯莱们停下了脚步，看到哈利有点面色不悦地开口：“噢，是波特啊，什么事？”

“别那么叫我，火车上你们还叫我哈利呢。”哈利挠挠头，“我是说，马尔福可真讨厌，你们就不想给他找点不痛快？”

双胞胎怀疑地看着哈利，有些摸不准他在想什么。

“你们是一个学院的不是么？”

“你们关系还挺好的不是么？”

哈利踢了一脚地上的石子愤愤地说：“谁跟他关系好，老实说，他那个位置本来应该是我的，他要他爸爸帮他破格进了学院球队，谁知道他作了什么弊。”

双胞胎对视了一眼，互相赞同地点了点头。

“那你想怎么做？”

“你们不想知道四楼那个房间到底是什么吗？”哈利狡黠地一笑。

这天晚上哈利悄悄溜出地窖，按照约定和双胞胎一起去探查四楼房间的秘密。虽然马尔福可恶，但他们还不想做完全无法预料结果的恶作剧，邓布利多的警告不能完全无视。

他们躲过皮皮鬼和费尔奇——哈利再一次对双胞胎表示了钦佩，他们对霍格沃茨了如指掌，带着哈利走的都是安全的小路密道。四楼走廊尽头的门锁着，乔治——或者是弗雷德——拿出魔杖，敲着门锁低声说道：“阿拉霍洞开！”

门锁开了，三个人小心翼翼地走了进去。“荧光闪烁。”

就着魔杖的照明，三个人看清了整个房间，一只长了三个脑袋的犬形怪兽，大到几乎塞满了整个房间，它正闭着眼趴在地上，鼻子喷了口气，有要醒过来的迹象，哈利吓得捂住了嘴，三个人赶紧趁着怪兽反应过来之前退出了房间。

“天呐！邓布利多到底在想什么？！在学校放着这么个玩意！”哈利小声惊呼，心有余悸地想，要真是把毫无防备的马尔福推进去，大概真的会如邓布利多所说的“痛苦惨死”。

“哈利，你有没有看到......”

“看到地板上......”

“那只狗趴着的地板上，有一扇活板门！”

“会是什么东西......”

“需要这样的怪兽看守。”

哈利一愣，他被大狗的三个脑袋吓呆了根本没注意到地面，但是双胞胎的话让他陷入沉思，想到之前在小木屋里海格说过的话。“如果你想藏什么东西，古灵阁就是世界上最安全的地方——大概除了霍格沃茨吧。”他隐隐感觉这会与713号地下金库的东西有关，想着有机会要把这事跟赫敏说说。

“总之......”

“我们还是换个方式吧。”

“那房间太危险了。”

双胞胎还在说着，哈利从自己的思想中抽离出来点了点头。

商量了一会，他们决定在万圣节前想办法把马尔福关到二楼的洗手间，叫他不能参加晚宴。

日子依旧飞快过去，万圣节的前一天，哈利和乔治设计利用皮皮鬼，把马尔福弄进了二楼废弃的那个洗手间锁了起来，弗雷德下了一个静音咒让别人听不见他的呼救声。当互相庆贺他们转身离开的时候，哈利看见赫敏哭着沿走廊跑过来。

哈利有点慌神，拦住一问，是罗恩在魔咒课后奚落了她，哈利安慰着止不住抽噎的赫敏，等她情绪稍微稳定之后，把四楼房间的秘密和自己的猜想告诉了她。这迅速转移了赫敏的注意力，她责怪了哈利鲁莽的行为，但很快就跟哈利讨论起了关于那个房间和包裹的事，一起离开了二楼。


	8. Chapter 8

这天晚上整个大厅布置满了各式各样的万圣节装饰，哈利发现潘西和布雷司在找马尔福，悄悄地坐到了离他们更远的地方。

哈利正吃着一个带皮的土豆，奇洛教授一头栽进了大厅，惊恐地说：“巨怪......闯进了地下室......”说完他就晕过去了。

大厅瞬间乱做一团，邓布利多教授安排级长带学生们回宿舍，自己带着教授们赶往地下室。哈利起身准备跟着弗林特回地窖，突然想起被关在洗手间的马尔福，他还不知道巨怪的事，哈利犹豫着要不要去把他放出来，既然巨怪进入的是地下室，那么二楼洗手间应该没什么危险才是。这时哈利看到斯内普避开人群奔向楼梯，朝着与其他教授方向相反的方向往楼上跑去，他决定要跟上去看看。

走到二楼的时候，哈利忽然听到一阵低沉的咕哝声和巨大的脚掌拖在地上走路的声音，伴随着一股恶臭扑鼻而来。坏了，巨怪跑到二楼来了。哈利赶紧往洗手间的方向跑去。

进去之后哈利立刻解除了静音咒，马尔福的喊声已经带上沙哑的哭腔了，想来是叫了一下午，他赶紧把关着马尔福的隔间门打开，马尔福立刻扑了出来，直接栽在哈利身上。

“波特？怎么是你？！”马尔福爬起来吃惊地看着哈利。

“嘘！来不及解释了！巨怪闯入了地下室，这会已经到二楼来了，赶紧......”哈利话还没说完，只听“嘭”的一声，巨怪举着手里的木棒砸开了墙。马尔福吓得尖叫起来，巨怪听见响声朝着他们的方向走过来。

巨怪一路走一路撞得洗手间的隔间七零八落，水管也被砸裂，水喷得到处都是。马尔福站在原地呆若木鸡，巨怪还在向他们逼近，哈利只能抓着马尔福的手臂，拉着他往门口跑，巨怪见状愤怒地用手中的木棍横扫过去，墙面完全倒塌挡住了出路。

马尔福这才回过神来，看着前面被堵死的出口，而身后的巨怪怒吼着越来越近，腿一软坐在了地上，往靠着另一面墙的水池底下钻。巨怪又是一棍砸在第一个洗手池上，水花四溅，哈利隔着水幕有点看不清马尔福，但是听到他的声音已经完全哭出来了。哈利脑子一片空白，再这样下去巨怪就要砸到马尔福了，他捡起石块扔向巨怪想要吸引他的注意力，巨怪被石块砸中头变得更加恼火，拖着木棒吼叫着转身朝哈利走去，正当巨怪把木棒举过头顶要往下砸的时候，哈利猛地想起下午赫敏提到的悬浮咒，抽出魔杖喊道：“羽加迪姆 勒维奥萨！”

木棍突然从巨怪手里飞出，高高地升向空中，又重重地朝着巨怪的头砸下来，巨怪轰隆一声倒在地上，整个房间都震动了，地上的碎石碎砖弹起老高又落下，响声持续了一阵。

哈利还举着魔杖站着，大气不敢出，整个洗手间安静得只能听见水四处喷洒的滋滋声，好一会马尔福才从水池底下钻出来，并不敢向前靠近倒在地上的巨怪，只是颤抖着声音问：“它......死了吗？”

“我认为没有，”哈利把举着魔杖的手放下，“它大概只是被打昏了。”

马尔福苍白着脸还有些呼吸不匀，但是迅速站好低头整理身上的袍子。一阵由远及近的嘈杂脚步声响起，挡在门口的石块被打开，两个人转身看过去。

教授们冲了进来，奇洛只看了一眼就啜泣着无力地倒在地上，斯内普弯下腰查看巨怪，麦格教授生气地看着他俩，嘴唇煞白，甚至还有些发抖。

“先生们！请你们解释一下这到底是怎么回事！”麦格教授声音带着冷冰冰的愤怒。哈利不知道该如何开口解释他发现马尔福被关在厕所的这件事。

“是皮皮鬼！皮皮鬼下午的时候把我关在了这里。”马尔福突然开口，手捏着长袍的衣襟脸色煞白，声音依然有些发颤，“我一定要告诉我爸爸。”

“所以波特先生想要顺路来逞英雄是这样吗，证明自己与众不同，一年级就能打倒成年巨怪？”斯内普已经站了起来，走到马尔福身边检查着他有没有受伤，并阴沉地盯着哈利说。哈利依然没有开口，斯莱特林在地窖，他怎么也不可能“顺路”发现马尔福被关在二楼。

好在听到是皮皮鬼的错，麦格教授没有深究，确认他们都没有受伤后让他们赶紧回自己宿舍。

马尔福应该并不知道是自己把他关进洗手间的。哈利跟在马尔福的身后低着头往地窖走，下午他跟乔治隐藏得非常好，马尔福是真的认为只是皮皮鬼在捣乱。

走到地窖门口时，马尔福突然转身停了下来，低头走路的哈利没刹住车，一头撞上马尔福。马尔福抓住他的手臂拉开一段距离，哈利站好抬头疑惑地看着一脸尴尬、眼神飘忽的金发男孩，他的头发湿漉漉的有些散乱，跟平时用发胶牢牢固定的样子有些不同，柔和地垂在他的前额和鬓角。

“波特，”马尔福开口，没有咬牙切齿的爆破音，手依然没有放过他的衣襟，“刚刚的事说出去你就死定了！我一定会告诉我爸爸的！”

哈利翻翻白眼，他看见马尔福的眼角发红，应该是哭过的缘故，缩在水池下无助发抖的马尔福，怎么想都有点惨兮兮的。

“还有......”马尔福把手放下来停了好一会，眼神还飘来飘去就是不看向哈利，就在哈利以为他不会再说下去准备越过他进地窖的时候听见很微弱的一声，“......谢谢你。”说完男孩慌忙叫开地窖前的画像，像是做了什么坏事一样飞快钻了进去。

哈利愣了一下，完全没想过这个傲慢的男孩会道谢。那就让这件事成为永远的秘密吧，哈利跟着也走进了地窖。

万圣节过了没多久，一天马尔福突然把哈利叫到一边，怀里抱着个长条的包裹——哈利一看就知道是把飞天扫帚。马尔福把包裹往哈利手里一丢，哈利迷茫地看看包裹又看看马尔福。

“我......我跟我爸爸说了那天的事。”马尔福急促地说，不再拖着日常说话的那种长音，像是在掩饰心中的局促和不安，“这是我爸爸为了感谢你救我，送你的礼物。”

哈利拨了拨手里的包裹，看见了顶端露出的“光轮2000”的图标，有些震惊。马尔福家有钱烧得吗？喜欢随便就送人这么贵重的礼物。

“还有，斯莱特林有两个找球手了。”哈利还没从光轮2000的震惊中恢复，又听到另一个更惊人的消息。“当然，你只是替补，找球手还是我的。”马尔福又补充了一句。

“那现在霍格沃茨最小的找球手是我了。”哈利看着局促的马尔福，坏笑着没头没尾地来了这么一句话。

“什么？！不！”马尔福跳起来，“我比你早入队两个月所以还是我！”

哈利抱着扫帚看着跳脚的马尔福大笑起来。


	9. Chapter 9

进入十一月后天气越来越冷，魁地奇赛季开始了。哈利加入学院球队成为替补找球手后，弗林特希望能暂时隐藏哈利的身份，毕竟一支球队拥有两个找球手并不是什么常规操作。弗林特一般安排在傍晚或夜里没人的时候悄悄对哈利进行单独训练，除他之外没人看见过哈利打魁地奇。这样也好，单人训练让哈利感觉更加放松。哈利的天赋真的很高，加上之前通过书籍对魁地奇已有不少了解，训练起来如鱼得水。

很快到了斯莱特林对格兰芬多的第一场比赛，这天一早，餐厅里所有人都兴奋极了，谁不知道斯莱特林和格兰芬多的蛇狮之争历来是霍格沃茨最大的看点，弗林特和伍德两人卯足了劲互不相让。哈利见马尔福坐在长桌上没怎么吃早饭，像是在强装镇静，潘西和布雷司劝他再吃点东西。总归是自家学院的比赛，哈利想着要不要上去调笑或是安慰两句，而马尔福顺着哈利的视线看回去挑了挑眉，哈利只能翻了个白眼。

到了十一点钟，几乎全校师生都来到了魁地奇球场，哈利作为替补队员，坐在了内圈第一排，他也乐得占了个视野极佳的好位置。

双方球员都已经飞到了天上，哈利兴致勃勃地看着比赛，听着李·乔丹天马行空的解说，即使是坐着也感觉热血沸腾。

比赛开始没多久大家就发现了有些不对劲，游走球完全不受控制四处乱窜，虽说游走球一直都很狂野，却也不曾这样完全不按击打的方向角度乱撞，明明乔治或是弗雷德打中了球，可游走球根本没有按照击打的方向飞去，而是......哈利猛地发现游走球似乎一直在拼命往自己的方向冲来，不知道是不是错觉。

双方的找球手都悬在远离赛圈的高处，搜寻着金色飞贼，哈利发现飞贼从解说台的方向闪了出来飞到自己面前，马尔福似乎看到了飞贼，一压扫帚冲了下来，哈利感到一阵风从自己面前扫过，接着“嘭”的一声闷响，马尔福惨叫一声摔下了扫帚。

哈利眼睁睁地看着马尔福从自己面前摔下去，血液一瞬间凝固了。他刚刚是替我挡住了那个撞过来的游走球吗？哈利听到全场都在惊呼，格兰芬多方向的观众台似乎还传来窃笑声。好在这个高度摔下去不算太危险，哈利看见斯内普站了起来，跑下教授们坐着的主席台，马尔福抱着手臂痛得在地上打滚。哈利胆战心惊地探头去看，斯内普已经走到马尔福身边，对弗林特说：“手骨骨折，必须马上送到医疗翼去。”

弗林特对着哈利喊：“没办法了，波特，你赶紧准备上场！”

马尔福被斯内普带走了，哈利就这么被推进了更衣间，迅速换好衣服拿上光轮飞上了赛场。观众席又是一阵骚乱，场面一度失控，格兰芬多似乎很不满，毕竟魁地奇很少出现替补上场的情况，虽然规则上并没有明确的否定规定。

“天呐！是哈利·波特！没想到斯莱特林还藏了一个秘密武器！从没有人听说哈利·波特也是斯莱特林的找球手！”李·乔丹抓着话筒激动地喊着。

哈利紧张极了，如果不是马尔福的意外，他的替补身份应该暂时还不会暴露。

升到一定高度后哈利停了下来，按照弗林特的策略，也学着马尔福的样子悬在最高处搜寻着飞贼，底下的人在喊些什么他并不太能听清。比赛还在进行，斯莱特林处处压制着格兰芬多，有些不太光彩的行为，不过哈利也无法分心考虑这些了。

飞贼还没有出现，哈利扫视着全场，突然光轮一阵猛烈的抖动，他差点被甩下去，这很不对劲，哈利有些害怕地用膝盖死死夹住扫把，照理说光轮这种高级的扫帚是不会突然把主人摔下去的，难道马尔福动了什么手脚？哈利把这个想法甩出脑袋，不会的，他又不知道自己今天会出事，再说，马尔福也不会拿学院球队的胜负开玩笑。这时哈利的扫帚甩得更厉害了，甚至开始来回翻滚，哈利被甩了下来，勉强用一只手抓着扫帚把。

终于有人发现哈利异常的时候，他已经被扫帚带着飞了有一段距离了。

“天呐，我们看到哈利·波特似乎失去了对扫帚的控制，快要摔下来了！”这是李·乔丹高亢的声音，“看来今年斯莱特林的找球手是受到了某种诅咒......”

“乔丹！”麦格教授打断了他。

双胞胎也看到了，两人对视了一眼，稍作犹豫之后离开中心赛圈往哈利身边飞，想把哈利拉过来，可是每当他们靠近，哈利的扫帚就往更高更远的地方窜。

“嘿！乔治弗雷德！你们飞到我下面！我跳到你们的扫帚上！我快抓不住了！”哈利对着双胞胎喊。

弗雷德和乔治立刻一高一低地飞到哈利下方，一旦他没落到第一把扫帚上的话下面还有人能及时抓住他。哈利松开了抓住扫帚的那只手落了下来，观众席再次响起一阵惊呼。

哈利落到了弗雷德的扫帚上，他听到身后的人喊了一声：“乔治我抓住他了！”

“噢，我们看到现在的场面十分的微妙！”李·乔丹的声音再次响起，“斯莱特林的找球手哈利·波特正坐在格兰芬多击球手弗雷德的扫把上，所以今年斯莱特林和格兰芬多是要握手言和了吗？”

正当弗林特准备再次暂停比赛时，主席台上一阵骚动，似乎出现了什么意外，同时他们看到光轮翻滚了一会已经停了下来。哈利终于跨回到自己的扫帚上。

比赛继续进行，不知道是不是因为双胞胎救了哈利的缘故，弗林特的攻势似乎柔和了不少，至少不必要的肢体冲撞少了许多。

终于，哈利看到了飞贼，压着扫帚迅速向下俯冲，格兰芬多的找球手也发现了，贴着哈利朝同一方向飞去，哈利努力地伸着手，但由于身形比对手小，眼看飞贼就要被对方拿到手了，哈利目测着距离，索性抬起扫帚稍稍缓冲然后扑了过去。

哈利滚落在地上以后，观众席瞬间静了下来。哈利捂住了嘴，像是要呕吐一般，弗林特赶紧飞到哈利身边，要真是一场比赛伤到了两个找球手，还都是破格录取的新生，他可担不起这个罪责。弗林特正想问哈利感觉怎么样，低头却看到他吐出来什么东西抓在手上举过头顶，场面沸腾了。弗林特把哈利举到了自己肩膀上高声喊着：“他抓住了金色飞贼！”

虽然李·乔丹不大乐意，还是得宣布斯莱特林以二百一十比二十大比分超越格兰芬多取得胜利。

哈利往更衣室走，想着一会要先去向双胞胎道谢，然后带着金色飞贼去医疗翼看看马尔福，不管怎么说，他也是替自己挡了一球——想到比赛时光轮诡异的失控，哈利现在非常确定，那个游走球绝对是有人操控着朝他飞来的。

没想到走到更衣室门口，哈利看见赫敏不安地在那踱步。赫敏一见到哈利就迅速走了过来。

“是斯内普干的，”赫敏急急地说，哈利赶紧把她拉到一旁，开玩笑吧，斯内普是自家院长，被其他队员听到的话赫敏指不定会被怎样攻击，“我看到了，你上场没多久斯内普就回来了，一直盯着你，嘴里念着咒语。”

“不......不至于吧......”哈利有些犹豫地说，“斯内普虽然讨厌我，还不至于到要害死我的地步吧......”

“听着哈利！”赫敏很严肃地说，“首先他刚刚盯着你眼睛一眨不眨，有些黑魔法是必须要通过目光接触才能实施的，我亲眼看见的，我放火烧着了他的长袍他不得不起身灭火，你的扫帚就停了下来。”哈利想起刚才主席台的骚动，感激地看着赫敏，“而且光轮2000这种扫帚普通人根本无法控制它，只有法术高深的人才能做到。还有，昨天，我路过魔药教室的时候看到斯内普的腿受伤了，他是想通过四楼的那个房间时伤到的，我听到了。结合你之前告诉我的，我们是时候去问问海格了。”

哈利也想到了巨怪入侵那天斯内普朝楼上走的身影，决定和赫敏一起迅速去一趟海格的小屋。


	10. Chapter 10

从海格的小屋回来，哈利攥着飞贼——已经向霍琦夫人申请了稍晚一些归还，他打算拿去给马尔福看。刚刚在小屋，海格与赫敏好一番争论，海格怎么都不信斯内普会伤害哈利，在谈话中不小心透露了“尼克·勒梅”的名字，哈利觉得这个名字有些熟悉，但想不起来在哪看到过。

哈利到了医疗翼，马尔福靠在病床床头，左手手臂打着绷带挂在脖子上，潘西查看着他的伤处，布雷司、高尔和克拉布正在向他讲述关于刚才比赛他错过的部分。哈利走进来时，布雷司意味深长地笑了，拍了拍马尔福的肩膀，带着一群人离开了病房。

“恭喜啊，救世主抓到了金色飞贼，拯救了斯莱特林学院队。”马尔福冷哼着，不大高兴。

哈利没在意他话里的讽刺，走到他身边，把金色飞贼放到他没有打绷带的右手上。“这个给你，这本来应该是你的，我看见了，你那时候就快要抓住飞贼了。”哈利笑嘻嘻地说。马尔福一愣，偏过头看着他，似乎在思索为什么会来这么一出。

“当然，你也就能摸一摸，一会我还得拿回去还给霍琦夫人。”

马尔福不屑地哼了一声，还是把飞贼拿起来，目不转睛的盯着它把玩了一阵。

“所以还得谢谢你。”马尔福抬起头有些诧异的看着哈利，哈利狡黠地笑了，眯起眼睛继续说，“现在大家都知道了，我是霍格沃茨近一个世纪以来，最小的，抓住飞贼的，找球手。”哈利特意重读了“最小的，抓住飞贼的。”

马尔福翻了个巨大的白眼，把飞贼砸到哈利身上。“幼稚！你给我出去！”哈利大笑着跑出了病房。

  
小男孩间的矛盾总是来势汹汹，忘性倒也大，友情开始得更是莫名其妙。经过巨怪和魁地奇事件以后，德拉科和哈利似乎已经忘记了当初吵架的不愉快，虽然德拉科没有搬回之前的宿舍，但已经恢复了刚开学那会跟哈利坐在一起的日常，大家也并没觉得有什么不妥。只是哈利被双胞胎“折磨”了一番，最后答应陪他们一起捉弄奇洛才作罢。

进入十二月中旬，大家都期盼着假期，学校被厚厚一层积雪覆盖，湖面上也结起硬邦邦的冰。斯莱特林地窖虽然看起来阴森森的，实际上在冬天并不冷。除了上课，哈利几乎都缩在公共休息室里做作业。赫敏找过他几次，小女巫对尼可·勒梅是谁很上心，似乎快要翻遍了图书馆里的相关书籍。统计留校名单的时候哈利毫不犹豫地签下了自己的名字，德拉科凑过来问他为什么不回家，哈利耸了耸肩表示自己真的不想回糟糕的德思礼家，况且他们也不见得乐意和哈利一起过节。德拉科看了他一眼说斯莱特林好像没有别人留校。哈利倒不觉得有多糟，想到韦斯莱家的双胞胎也留校，哈利很愿意假期跟他们一起在霍格沃茨探险一番。

假期间，哈利总是和双胞胎在城堡里四处晃悠找乐子，甚至跟着他们去了一趟格兰芬多塔楼，结果撞见罗恩，罗恩斥责哈利的“入侵”，两人吵了一架差点没打起来。

平安夜哈利吃饱喝足爬上了床，他对这个圣诞节已经非常满意了，关于礼物完全不再多想。第二天一早醒来，哈利发现床脚竟然有一小堆彩色的礼盒，他惊喜地跳下床急忙拆了起来。

海格的手工笛子，德思礼家的五十便士，赫敏的巧克力蛙，令哈利诧异的是布雷司和诺特也给他送了礼物，看起来似乎是胸针一类的配饰，哈利没用过这类东西。除此之外，还有德拉科送的一盒布丁和小饼干，说是他妈妈亲手做的。最后，哈利拆开一个轻得过分的纸包，是一件银灰色的、液体一样的长袍。

纸包没有署名，一张纸条落了出来，字体非常奇特，哈利从未见过这样的字迹。你父亲死前留下这件东西给我，现在应该归还给你。好好使用。圣诞快乐。

哈利怔怔地看着这张纸条眼睛有些干涩，真是父亲留下来的吗？哈利拿起这件奇异的长袍，套在身上，想看看穿上是什么样子。哈利往身上一看发现自己的身体都不见了，急忙跑到镜子前，镜子里他只有脑袋悬在半空中，把长袍拉过头顶，他便完全消失了。

这让哈利有些兴奋，想立刻找到双胞胎分享一下这件神奇的长袍，他跑出地窖，迎面撞上来找他的双胞胎。乔治递给他一个包裹，是韦斯莱夫人为哈利织的毛衣，绿色的毛衣胸前一个大大的白色字母“H”。双胞胎身上穿着类似的蓝色毛衣搭配着黄色的字母，一件是“F”，另一件是“G”，哈利有些无语这样神奇的配色，双胞胎也抱怨说妈妈给哈利做的比较好看。哈利不好意思地挠了挠头，把德思礼家给他的五十便士硬币送给了他们，麻瓜币在巫师界很少见，他们显得非常开心。

双胞胎看到隐形衣大为震惊，告诉哈利这衣服有多珍贵，并且期待着能穿上隐形衣捉弄珀西和费尔奇。

这天晚上，哈利穿着隐形衣溜出了地窖，并没有叫双胞胎。这是第一次，他想要独自使用这件父亲留给他的神奇衣物。他想到赫敏离校之前对他的暗示，打算去禁书区去查找关于尼克·勒梅的信息。

在禁书区，那本尖叫的书引来了费尔奇，哈利紧张得完全忘记了自己披着隐形衣，赶紧往外跑，撞进了一间空教室。

外面传来费尔奇和斯内普的声音，他们的脚步声逐渐靠近，路过门前又走远了。哈利松了口气，开始打量起这个从来没来过的空教室。

靠里的墙边放着一面非常气派的镜子，跟整个房间格格不入，哈利一眼就看到了它。他走近那面镜子，发现顶上刻着一排他看不懂的句子。

哈利掀开隐形衣，站在镜子面前，忽然，镜子里升腾起一股烟，他赶紧捂住嘴避免自己叫出声，他看见镜子里除了自己还出现了几个人，哈利惊恐地回身望去，房间里依然空荡荡的，并没有其他人在。

这时，哈利发现一个深红色头发、有着和他一模一样绿眼睛的漂亮女人站在他的左边看着他，眼睛里含着温柔的笑意，就像在对角巷的见到的那位女士望向德拉科的眼神一样。哈利的身后站着一个带着眼镜的高大男人，他的头发跟哈利一样，漆黑且有些乱糟糟的。男人一手按在哈利的肩上，另一只手搂着那个女人。

他见过这两个人！在一本描述他如何打败伏地魔成为魔法界传奇的书里，配了两张插图，标注着莉莉·波特和詹姆·波特，可是书里描述的故事太过离奇，哈利很难将他们与自己联系在一起。

而现在，哈利看着镜子里放在他肩膀上的两只手，往身侧看去，又抬起手摸了摸肩膀，什么也没有。但是镜子中的女人却握住了哈利放在肩上的手。他们就这么活生生地站在他的身边，像是真实存在一般。

哈利低声唤道：“妈妈？爸爸？”

他们都看着他，温柔的笑着，点点头，女人又抬起手摸了摸哈利额上的伤疤，低头亲吻了他。

哈利就这么呆呆地站着，时间不存在了，心脏像是被刀绞住了一般，眼泪不受控制地往下掉。他不知道自己站了多久，直到远处传来声音，他才回到现实，抹了一把眼泪，匆匆对着镜子说：“我会再回来的。”倒退着向门口走去，恋恋不舍地看着镜子里的景象离他越来越远，直到背撞上了门边才披上隐形衣匆匆赶回地窖。


	11. Chapter 11

接下来几天，哈利每晚都往那个房间钻，其他的事情都不重要了，哈利坐在地上望着镜子，他的父母就在那里，没有什么能阻挡哈利和他们在一起。他们亲吻他的头顶，给他讲睡前故事，做好吃的餐点，送他到车站——爸爸推着行李妈妈拥抱着他，一家人围在圣诞树下交换着礼物；哈利甚至还看到父亲带着他骑飞天扫帚，而母亲在地上埋怨又担忧地看着，生怕他摔下来。

如果不是伏地魔，如果不是那个该死的神秘人，他本可以真实地拥有这一切，而不会在该死的德思礼家的碗柜里和蜘蛛蟑螂作伴，被那一家人辱骂，受尽他们的欺凌；不会像个白痴一样被推到巫师世界什么也不懂，被人当成动物一样围观；不会需要深夜坐在一面镜子前渴望家庭，更不用看着别人的母亲幻想温暖。

仇恨的火苗被点着，迅速燃尽了那原有的悲伤。哈利越想越愤怒，心像是被丢进了沸腾的油锅，在热油里滚过一遍又被插入无数的钢针。忽然，镜子里的场景变了，一阵浓烟滚过，哈利看到自己举着魔杖对着一个没鼻子的高大男人，绿光从自己的魔杖射出直插那个男人的心脏，男人倒下了；紧接着又是一阵烟雾，这回出现的是德思礼一家，达力和费农变成了两头猪，而佩妮正在把他们送进屠宰场。

哈利震惊地看着眼前突变的画面，不知道是怎么回事。

“这么说——你又来了，哈利？”

原本沸腾的心脏像是突然被丢进了冰窖，哈利慌忙爬起来往身后看去。老人靠在窗边，银色的须发在月光的照耀下闪着光。

“我......我没看见您，先生”

“我可不是非要隐形衣才能隐身。”邓布利多面带微笑温和地说，“这么说，你和千百个人一样，已经发现厄里斯魔镜的乐趣了。”

“抱歉先生，我不知道它叫这个名字。”

“对世界上最幸福的人来说，这就是面普通的镜子。”邓布利多指着镜子顶端那一行哈利之前没看懂的话，“‘我照出的不是你的脸而是你心中的愿望’，所以我想，哈利你是看到你的家人了吧？”

哈利这时才发现那行字是倒着写的。

哈利并没有把刚才看到的全部都说出来，他不知道该不该相信这个有点疯疯癫癫的校长，听到老人的话只是微微点了点头。

邓布利多接着说：“但是这面镜子不能教给我们知识也不能告诉我们真相，它只会叫人在它面前虚度光阴，甚至逼人发疯。”

不，不是的，它的确告诉了我一些真相，我真实的愿望，我想要杀了伏地魔，亲手杀了他，就像在镜子里那样，直面他，杀了他。

哈利没有说话，低头看着地板，邓布利多看不清他是什么表情，更看不出在想什么。

“明天镜子会搬到一个新的地方去，哈利，你不要再找它了。”老人又和善地笑了起来，拍拍哈利的肩膀，“如果不幸再看到了它，记住回到现实生活，不要沉迷于虚幻的梦想。现在，你为什么不披上你神奇的长袍回去睡觉呢？”

哈利还想要问些什么，老人自顾自地站在镜子前说：“啊，我真是怀念可以随便吃柠檬雪宝的日子，现在庞弗雷夫人总是警告我不要多吃甜食，对牙不好。”

哈利笑了笑转身离开了，他猜邓布利多并没有说实话，毕竟谁心里都有一些不愿让人知道的小秘密。

假期剩下的日子，哈利没再动那件隐形衣，倒是被双胞胎借去捉弄珀西了。哈利这几天老是做噩梦，梦里充斥着惨叫和诡异的笑声，他父母消失在一片绿光之中，他怀疑这就是当年伏地魔杀害他父母的情景，那一片绿光让哈利心惊。

他知道伏地魔用来杀死他父母的咒语——阿瓦达索命咒，施咒后，会发出一道耀眼的绿光，中咒者立刻毙命，并且不留一丝痕迹。他在书上完完整整的看见过关于这个咒语的描述，他也知道，他是唯一一个从伏地魔手中逃脱了这个咒语的人，所以他被称为传奇，被称为“活下来的男孩”。现在，他想学会这个咒语，这个能对伏地魔一招致命的咒语。哈利莫名地开始相信那些传闻，伏地魔没有死，他只是元气大伤藏起来了，蛰伏在某处等待东山再起的机会。

假期很快结束了，赫敏返校后想找哈利聊聊尼可·勒梅，但是哈利现在一点也不关心那个，他甚至也不再关心四楼神秘的房间和斯内普的阴谋，他一心想着那个发着绿光的死咒，这个咒语需要强大的魔力作为施咒基础，他需要精进自己的魔法，才有可能亲手向伏地魔复仇。

开学后的魁地奇训练，德拉科主动提出，既然已经没有保密的必要了，就让哈利一起随队参加训练。这导致全队的训练时间延长了不少。忙碌的生活并没有减少哈利的噩梦，他的梦境一直被困在那片叫人恐慌的绿光之中，耳边始终萦绕着伏地魔诡异的笑声和父母的惨叫。

哈利在训练中显得兴趣缺缺，这让德拉科感到很奇怪。以前哈利单独训练的时候比谁都兴奋，他去看过两次，虽然百般不愿，德拉科得承认哈利飞行天赋太高了，飞行课那天他就知道，哈利飞在空中的时候有种独特的光环，简直让德拉科嫉妒。可是现在哈利整个人都萎靡不振的，德拉科以为是最近阴冷天气的原因。

这天训练完回地窖的路上，哈利没精打采地走在德拉科身边，训练的时候他一直出错，弗林特十分不满，这让哈利更沮丧，好不容易有一个能称得上是他的特长的运动项目，但最近的状态让他觉得自己越来越没用，可能真的像是斯内普说的那样，他只是一个徒有虚名的傻瓜，上次抓住飞贼也不过是一时的运气罢了。

“你最近怎么回事，训练一点也不积极，替补也得认真点啊。”德拉科其实想问哈利是不是有什么心事，又有些问不出口，掏出一块巧克力蛙递给他，“吃点巧克力吧，精神一点。”德拉科又补充了一句。

“我训练不好你不是应该开心才对，这样就没有人威胁你找球手的地位了。”哈利斜着眼睛看了德拉科一眼，接过巧克力蛙拆开了盒子。

“那我也不需要你让给我，我是靠实力成为找球手的。”德拉科哼了一声。

哈利吃着巧克力蛙没接话，翻过巫师卡片看，又是邓布利多。

“哦！我就说我看到过他。”

“谁？”德拉科被哈利吓了一跳。

“尼可·勒梅。”哈利突然住了口，感觉这件事不应该让德拉科知道。

“哦，他啊，我知道他，是人们所知的魔法石的唯一制造者，魔法石可以用于炼金术，能把任何金属变成纯金，还能制造出长生不老药，使喝了这种药的人永远不死。”德拉科没觉得有什么不对，顺着哈利的话说了下去。

长生不老？哈利一愣。

“那能起死回生吗？”

“这个不太清楚，书上没有写明，起死回生的话得复活石才行吧。”

那看来斯内普的目的是魔法石，也许该和赫敏聊聊了。哈利想着没再多说什么，跟着德拉科走回了地窖。


	12. Chapter 12

哈利的状态渐渐好转起来，魁地奇训练时能重新集中注意力了，虽然依旧不稳定，但比刚开学那会的魂不守舍好了许多。德拉科却觉得最近哈利越来越奇怪了，除了上课和训练，一直和赫敏泡在图书馆，对双胞胎的恶作剧也兴趣缺缺，他可不记得哈利有这么爱学习。

第二场场魁地奇比赛的前一天，德拉科想去找哈利，在图书馆门口被低着头走路的纳威迎头撞上。德拉科拖着长腔讽刺纳威愚蠢，给了他一个锁腿咒，纳威抽噎着跳走了。没想到不多久罗恩气势汹汹地带着纳威冲过来，要教训德拉科，可是纳威半天使不出正确的魔咒，德拉科手臂抱在胸前，看笑话似的看着快要急哭了的纳威，连带着罗恩嘲笑了个够，罗恩气不过直接扑上去用麻瓜的方式动手跟他打了一架，弄伤了德拉科的手腕。

德拉科坐在医疗翼的病床上大骂纳威没脑子，骂罗恩是纯血巫师的败类。他是怎样都赶不上明天的比赛了，弗林特无奈地摇摇头只得看着哈利。

哈利最近状态不稳定，弗林特决定不能打持久战，希望他能速战速决。然而谁也没想到，哈利这场比赛直接破了纪录。没有人在五分钟这么短的时间里抓到过飞贼，所有人都在欢呼，邓布利多也在主席台微笑着对他点头，这让哈利终于摆脱了这些日子缠绕着他的负面情绪，他感觉终于证明了自己不是一个只有名声的傻瓜。

离开球场的时候，哈利看到斯内普带着兜帽迅速地往禁林走去，他悄悄跟了上去。

“天呐！你的意思是斯内普要强迫奇洛帮他拿到魔法石？奇洛不可能抵抗得了斯内普……”赫敏听完哈利讲述跟踪斯内普得到的信息，十分惊慌，原地转了两圈像是下了某种决心，“我们得想办法帮帮奇洛。”

然而繁忙的课业并没有给他们太多时间，临近期末，赫敏忙着安排复习计划，老师们也布置了一大堆家庭作业。学生们都在谈论学业这不奇怪，只是学到龙血的十二种用途的时候，哈利总是可以在休息室听到德拉科兴奋的声音，这让哈利感觉有些意外。说实话，哈利一直觉得德拉科这种有钱人家的小少爷应该不会这么热衷学习，不过现在，斯莱特林的学生都知道了，所有跟龙有关的问题都可以问德拉科。他真应该跟海格认识一下，海格一直想要养一条龙呢。哈利看着坐在沙发上对潘西侃侃而谈如何区分不同龙蛋的德拉科，默默想着。

哈利想要增强自己的魔力，但他不知道该怎么做。关于索命咒也毫无进展，那可是被列为三大不可饶恕咒中最邪恶的黑魔法，他总不能找人直接问。其实在上次魁地奇比赛过后，哈利的噩梦就彻底消失了，他怀疑前段时间那些莫名的情绪是厄里斯魔镜带来的后遗症。伏地魔应该已经死了不是么，魔法部官方认证过的，就在自己活下来的那个夜晚。逐渐平静的心情都被课业的忙乱占领，索命咒的事就这么搁置了。

这天哈利依旧和赫敏待在图书馆，他看见海格偷偷摸摸地借了几本像是关于养龙指南的书籍，哈利知道海格一直想养条龙，该不会真的......哈利推了推赫敏叫她看过去，两人决定一起去海格那看看。

到了小屋，赫敏先是就四楼的房间开始套海格的话，哈利简直要为这个不动声色就获取了所有信息的小女巫暗暗叫好。哈利四处看了看，发现一颗黑糊糊的大蛋在火炉里。这是颗龙蛋，哈利记得德拉科说过的关于各种龙蛋的特点，认出这是一只稀有的挪威脊背龙。海格也没隐瞒什么，告诉他们这是前几天他打赌赢回来的。

赫敏不得不又有新的事情操心，养龙可是违法的，要是被别人知道海格藏了一个龙蛋，后果不堪设想。哈利倒是有些兴奋，想看看龙到底是什么样的。

德拉科有些莫名其妙地发现这段时间哈利开始缠着他问一些有关龙的问题。

“喂，你最近怎么回事，先是天天跟那个泥巴种泡在图书馆，这会又一天到晚研究龙，我怎么不知道你这么好学。”这天哈利又抓着德拉科问关于小龙的一些问题，德拉科怀疑地看着哈利，“你该不是养了条龙吧？”

“你别那么叫赫敏。”哈利不满地打了他一下，“我说，你这么了解龙，你很喜欢它们吗？”

“那是当然，谁不喜欢龙这种强大的魔法生物，要不是养龙违法，我还想在我家花园养一条龙呢。”

“那你看过真的龙吗？我是指活的那种。”

德拉科撇了撇嘴说：“没有，英国这边的龙很少，而且都是野龙，很难看见，魔法部一直在想办法隐藏这些龙。”

“如果我能让你看到一条龙，你能答应我几件事吗？”

“如果你能让我看到一条龙，我能答应你任何事。”德拉科整个人横靠在沙发上狐疑地看着哈利，“你该不会真的养了条龙吧？”

哈利凑近了，小声的对着德拉科的耳边说：“海格弄到了一个龙蛋，这几天就快要出壳了......”

“什么？！”德拉科从沙发上跳了起来，哈利赶紧拉住他，好在这会休息室的人不多，没人在意他们。

“他怎么敢？！这是违法的！他一定会被开除的！”德拉科被哈利拉着只得压低了声音说，“我得去告诉院长......”

“你就不想看看小龙出生的样子吗？”哈利赶紧打断他，“别说你不想，大家都知道你有多喜欢龙。”

“你到底要干什么？”

“第一，你不能告诉任何人关于这条小龙的事；第二，你以后都不准喊赫敏泥巴种，也不准叫海格仆人。答应的话我就带你去看小龙。”哈利小声地向德拉科提着条件。

德拉科有些动摇，哈利看得出来，他是真的很想去看小龙。

“想想看吧！我们能有多少机会看一只小龙出生啊！”哈利漫不经心地说道。

最后，德拉科屈服在小龙的诱惑下，答应了哈利的条件。


	13. Chapter 13

这天，哈利照常坐在德拉科身边吃着早餐，海德薇给哈利捎来了一张纸条：快出壳了。哈利悄悄拿给德拉科看，德拉科眼睛亮亮的显得很激动。赫敏不愿意逃课，他们只好等上完草药课，才跑去海格的小屋。

德拉科一路都在抱怨，在赫敏心里龙竟然不如那无聊的草药课重要。哈利早就跟海格说过了德拉科也会去，听说德拉科特别喜欢龙，海格便没有拒绝。海格在小屋前迎接了他们，满面红光十分兴奋。

那只蛋躺在桌上，上面已经有了一条深深的裂缝，不停地晃动，几个人围在桌子旁密切注视着。随着一阵刺耳的刮擦声，蛋裂开了，小龙爬出来在桌上摇摇晃晃地扑腾着，对着德拉科咳出几点火星，又转头一口咬住了海格抚摸着它脑袋的手指。

“他可真漂亮啊，是不是？”海格喃喃的说着，德拉科也直勾勾地盯着小龙，不停赞叹它的迷人，可哈利只觉得这黑色的小家伙有点丑。

赫敏还是很不安：“听着海格！你不能把他养在木屋里，他会长得很大，过不了多久它就藏不住了。”

“你应该把它放掉。”哈利对小龙失去了兴趣，也站在赫敏身边附和着。

“他太小了，会死掉的！”海格说。

德拉科没理他们，仿佛另外三个人都不存在，一心扑在小龙身上。谁也没想到小龙跟德拉科会这么亲密，哈利想起来小龙破壳的时候第一眼看见的就是德拉科。天呐，它该不会认德拉科做妈妈了吧，海格会气疯的。

接下来的一周，德拉科几乎每天跟着哈利去海格的小屋看小龙，这时他倒是不介意小屋的破旧或是赫敏的血统了，他的眼里只有那条小龙。哈利和赫敏一直试图跟海格讲道理，德拉科就在一旁跟小龙玩，从不参与他们的对话。

“我决定叫它诺伯，它现在认识我了。”海格泪眼朦胧地说。

得了吧，它明明跟德拉科关系更好。哈利在心里无奈地翻了个白眼。现在小龙已经是出生时的三倍大了，用不了多久就真的藏不住了。赫敏急得团团转，害怕被邓布利多校长知道了海格养龙后开除他；海格则对这条小龙十分执着。而德拉科？算了他才不考虑后果会怎么，反正也不需要他来承担。

“查理。查理·韦斯莱。”哈利突然说，他想起来在火车上罗恩提起过他有个哥哥在罗马尼亚研究龙，“我们可以把诺伯拜托给他，查理可以照料它。”

这时德拉科有些厌恶地抬起头，想说点什么，哈利瞪了他一眼：“没有更好的主意你就闭嘴！养龙是违法的，你爸爸也不可能让你在家养条龙！”德拉科又别过头去不理他们了。

最后海格只好勉强同意让哈利去找双胞胎帮忙联系查理。

在哈利和赫敏——主要是赫敏——忐忑的等待中，查理的回信终于来了，他让他们把龙带到最高的塔楼上。哈利本想让双胞胎用自己的隐形衣悄悄把龙带上天文台，可是诺伯现在太大了，而且只听德拉科的话，哈利又不放心放德拉科跟双胞胎单独相处，这样一来隐形衣就远远不够用了。好在双胞胎知道足够的密道，让他们顺利到了天文台没有被费尔奇抓住。

查理的朋友好不容易把诺伯放进箱子带走了。离开天文台后，双胞胎溜回格兰芬多塔楼，哈利和德拉科则没什么顾忌地往地窖走。因为费尔奇夜晚一般不太巡视地窖的方向，更喜欢在其他三个学院附近抓人——哈利认为这是斯内普的“功劳”。

“你真应该去做一个驯龙手。”哈利想着这段时间德拉科跟小龙的相处不由感叹。

“去罗马尼亚那种地方？杀了我吧。”德拉科双手交叉放在头后面，拖着长腔回了一句。

两个人谁也没注意身后。“一年级新生不睡觉半夜三更到处乱逛！”两人回头一看，是格兰芬多的级长珀西，“我要把你们交给麦格教授！”

麦格教授怒视着他俩：“先生们！给个解释吧！”

哈利和德拉科面面相觑，答不上话来。哈利懊悔极了，不管怎么说都应该带上隐形衣出门的，这会他真是编不出站得住脚的谎话。

“如果你们是格兰芬多的学生，我会直接开除你们的。”麦格教授冷冷地说道。哈利冷汗都快下来了。

“你不能！”德拉科嚷了一句，哈利捅了他一下想让他闭嘴。

“虽然我不能开除你们，但是，斯莱特林扣五十分！你们！每人五十分！然后关禁闭！”

德拉科气坏了，看起来还想理论，哈利赶紧拽着他离开了麦格教授的办公室。

第二天，斯莱特林的积分沙漏突然空出好大一节，一夜之间从第一掉到了最后一名，斯莱特林的学生们不敢相信自己的眼睛，得知罪魁祸首是德拉科和哈利以后，他们虽然很不满，但碍于马尔福的姓氏和哈利两次魁地奇比赛英雄的身份，到底也没说太多难听的话，只是恨恨地瞪着他们两个，德拉科瞪了回去，而哈利只是翻了个白眼。

眼看斯莱特林的学院杯七连冠不保，其他学院的学生倒是高兴的很，罗恩对着哈利吹口哨：“波特！你可真是‘英雄’。”然后遭到了乔治和弗雷德的两记拳头。

“是啊真是得感谢你亲爱的级长哥哥，不得不说小罗尼，他可真是你亲爱的‘大英雄’呢。”哈利毫不客气地回击，那边双胞胎捂着嘴笑了。

麦格教授安排的禁闭从晚上十一点开始，内容是跟着海格去禁林。德拉科听了以后一直念叨着一定要告诉他爸爸。海格安排他们两个一组，去找受伤的独角兽，德拉科一刻都没有停止抱怨这是仆人干的事，但是哈利听出了他声音里抑制不住的恐惧。

夜晚的禁林比白天更加恐怖，不知名生物的叫声回荡，风吹着树叶沙沙作响。哈利和德拉科带着牙牙朝禁林深处走去，他们沿着地上的越来越密集的血迹寻找，德拉科举着马灯的手似乎在发抖，火光照在地上微微发颤——说真的，哈利不是很懂为什么德拉科要一边抱怨一边自己费劲地举着灯。

四周的植被越来越茂密，能被光线照亮的范围也越来越小，德拉科一开始还走在哈利前面，结果越走越慢，渐渐地变成了哈利走在前面。忽然一阵冷风吹来，明明已经是夏天了，却吹得让人感觉冷到了骨头缝。

哈利这才看见，在不远处，地上倒着一只洁白的独角兽，在漆黑的禁林中闪闪发光，一团黑影正伏在它身上，他急忙抬手拦住了德拉科。

戴着兜帽的黑影抬起头来，他刚刚在喝独角兽的血，还没咽下去的血液顺着嘴角滴到胸前，他看见哈利了，迅速朝哈利飘过来。

一阵剧痛袭过哈利的头部，德拉科吓得摔了马灯，四周忽然暗了下去，哈利连忙推了一把德拉科喊着让他快去找海格，哈利听见德拉科的喊声渐渐远去。他的伤疤像是着了火，视线变得模糊，对外界的感知也变得混沌，哈利退了没两步摔坐到了地上，黑影还在向他逼近，有什么东西从他头顶越了过去，接着那团黑影消失不见了。


	14. Chapter 14

赶走黑影的是一个马人，马人走到哈利身边把他拉了起来。

“你没事吧？”年轻的马人问道，他有着白金色的头发，长着银鬃马的身体，一双蓝色眼睛摄人心魄。比德拉科的眼睛还要蓝，德拉科的眼睛偏一点灰色，德拉科人呢？他安全了吗？哈利怔怔地看着马人，前额的伤疤还在痛，哈利无法集中注意力思考，不知道为什么自己会想起德拉科。

马人打量着哈利，哈利觉得他纯粹的眼神看入了自己的内心，没有什么能躲过这样的注视。“我叫费伦泽。我知道你是波特家的男孩，森林现在不太安全，你不应该一个人在这里。”

待疼痛消散，哈利才开口问起那团黑影，费伦泽的语气变得飘忽不定，像是空谷传来的回响，而眼睛还是牢牢的与哈利对视着。在费伦泽的暗示下，哈利把一切都串了起来：关于死去的独角兽，关于魔法石，关于斯内普……有一把钢钩抓住了哈利的心脏，并且越抓越紧，心脏被抓的血肉模糊。

伏地魔，那个杀了他父母的恶魔，在试图卷土重来。那不是他的幻觉。在厄里斯魔镜前感受过的愤怒从哈利心脏里迸发，迅速席卷了全身侵蚀着他的理智。

对外部世界的感知被这岩浆吞噬，哈利陷入一片黑暗之中，他听不见声音，看不见色彩，感受不到温度。那个恶魔要回来了，我要杀了他，用同样的咒语，亲手杀了他。忽然他感到一阵眩晕，有人抓着他的肩膀猛烈地摇晃着他。

“哈利！哈利！！哈利破特！！！”最后一个爆破音喊得都要破音了，哈利感觉到自己的意识终于回归了身体。

“唔，别晃了，我要吐了。”哈利抓住握在肩膀上冰凉的手，抬头望向声音的主人。是德拉科，他原本肤色就比较苍白，这会看起来几乎没有一丝血色，灰蓝色的眼角惊恐万分。费伦泽、海格在一旁和几个马人在争论些什么，他们时不时的抬眼担忧地看看哈利，哈利不知道他们都是什么时候来的。

“好了，波特家的男孩。”看到哈利回魂了，费伦泽开口说道，“你现在安全了，以后离禁林远点。还有，记住你真实的内心，别被黑暗干扰了。”

哈利没太懂最后那句话，他现在四肢冰凉浑身发抖，只好僵硬地点点头，马人们走向了禁林深处，哈利和德拉科跟着海格离开了禁林。

走回地窖的路上德拉科一直盯着哈利，眼神有些复杂，张了好几次嘴想说点什么，却一个字也没说出来；而哈利又陷入了自己的思考，没看德拉科，只是默默地往前走，两个人回到各自寝室，没说一句话。

第二天，哈利本打算去找赫敏，但是躺在床上浑身脱力起不来，昨晚他又做噩梦了，只记得梦里极度的悲伤、愤怒，却怎么也想不起梦的具体内容。这时寝室的门开了，德拉科走了进来。

“那个泥......格兰杰在外面说要找你。”哈利没有去追究德拉科差点说出口的那个词，艰难地爬起来，德拉科看向他的眼神似乎有些担心和不安。

哈利走出休息室，见赫敏在一根石柱旁朝着门口的方向焦急地不停张望，看到哈利钻出地窖连忙上前抓住他走到柱子后面。

“哈利，听着，我昨天偷偷跟踪斯内普又听到他威胁奇洛教授了。”赫敏惊慌地说，“奇洛教授已经要撑不住了。”

哈利靠在石柱上，手撑着额头想起了昨晚上的事，不自觉地又开始发抖。

“哈利！哈利！你没事吧！”赫敏被他苍白的脸色吓坏了，焦急地抓着哈利的肩膀稳住他颤抖的身体。

“唔，没事......不，事实上我不太好。”哈利努力定了定心神，把在禁林的遭遇告诉了赫敏。

赫敏捂住了嘴，来回转了两圈。“天呐，所以说，斯内普偷魔法石根本不是为了什么炼金术，他想要复活伏地魔！”

麻瓜出身的小女巫对伏地魔的可怕之处没有太真切的深刻理解，但她看了很多书，明白这对哈利意味着什么。

哈利放下了一直撑着额头的手，无力地垂在身侧，点了点头。

赫敏艰难地接受了这个信息，依然努力安慰着哈利。

“哈利，我看了很多书提到神秘人，大家都知道他最怕邓布利多，所以只要邓布利多教授在，你就是安全的。”

“也许吧。”哈利想到到伏地魔杀了他的父母，心里的愤怒消散不去，“也许，他复活了正好。”赫敏惊恐地看向哈利，她发现哈利的眼中闪着光，冷漠又狠厉，还有隐隐的期待。根本不像是哈利平常会有的神色。“这样我就可以亲手杀了他。”哈利的声音空洞，眼睛直直地盯着前方。

“哈利！你知道自己在说什么吗！”赫敏越来越慌，小声地叫着推了一把哈利。

哈利毫无防备地被赫敏一推，身子没靠住石柱往旁边倒去，向后一栽差点摔地上，他猛地站稳身子定了定心神，“啊？噢，没什么”哈利像是梦呓一般，“你快回去复习吧，马上就要期末考试了不是么。”说着转身回了地窖，没给赫敏再开口的机会。

期末考试期间很平静，什么也没发生，赫敏每天都拉着哈利去一趟四楼，在房间门口听一听，确认那扇紧锁的门后面，三个头的大狗依然安然无恙地活着。

从禁林回来以后，哈利额前的伤疤一直刺痛着，他实在忍不住的时候只能蒙进被子里不叫人看见他痛苦的脸色，诺特发现哈利整夜睡不好觉以为他是考前焦虑，其实哈利每晚都在做噩梦，梦见绿光吞噬了他的父母，梦见嘴角滴着银色血液的黑色身影，还有更多情绪强烈却始终回忆不起来具体内容的梦。但哈利没有告诉任何人，他在心里盘算着，他需要个复仇计划，他不可能现在就学会索命咒，他需要时间，也许应该先阻止伏地魔复活？

德拉科发现了哈利的异样，时不时给哈利一些布丁之类的点心，说是他妈妈在里面加了安神的配方。

想要复仇的愤怒和考试的压力一起拉扯着哈利的神经，终于在考完最后一门魔法史后，哈利感到一阵放松，走出城堡想晒晒太阳。双胞胎笑嘻嘻地走过来架着他来到黑湖边，一只巨大的鱿鱼躺在温暖的浅水里，哈利惊喜的跟着双胞胎逗弄着它的触须。

伤疤的疼痛一直困扰着哈利，虽然在阳光底下，闲适的心情缓解了不适。魔法石被好好的保护着，伏地魔暂时复活不了，他还有时间，但是哈利总有些不安，似乎有什么重要的事情被遗漏了。

双胞胎嘻嘻哈哈地在说着什么，哈利有一腔没一腔搭着话，他突然听到他们说道：“查理昨天写信来了。”

“提起了那条龙......”

“说它......还真少见啊……”

“......神奇的......”

哈利没有听完整双胞胎的话，几个词飘进他的耳朵，他突然站了起来，吓到了水里的鱿鱼，鱿鱼“嘭“地”翻了个身，潜进了湖底。

哈利已经跑远了，溅起的水花落了双胞胎一身，他们对望一眼不解地看着已经跑远了的哈利的背影，耸了耸肩，不知道是什么话刺激到了他。


	15. Chapter 15

哈利一口气跑回地窖，抓起德拉科就往外走，德拉科有些不满哈利粗鲁的行为，还是跟他走了出来。

“我问你，诺伯的品种——挪威脊背龙到底多稀有？”哈利终于放开德拉科转身问他。

“问这个问题有必要跑这么远吗......”德拉科揉着手腕，哈利用得劲很大，他不满地嘀咕。

“就！回答我！”

“好好好，按照书上记载的，活着的挪威脊背龙只有个位数......”德拉科突然停住了，讶异地看着哈利，“海格怎么弄到那个龙蛋的？”

哈利一拍脑袋，该死的他怎么会忽视这一点！正要往外跑，德拉科赶紧抓住他：“你说清楚！到底是怎么回事！”

哈利只得从头说了一遍海格喝醉酒跟人打赌赢来这只龙蛋的经过，“一个陌生人怎么会在口袋里装着如此稀有的龙蛋到处走还正巧碰到嗜龙如命的海格！”哈利一口气说完。

德拉科似懂非懂，但是他跟在哈利身后跑到海格的小屋。

哈利开始质问海格，德拉科全程听得云里雾里，什么路威，什么三个脑袋的大狗，什么用音乐就可以放倒它，哈利为什么看起来如此惊恐？

哈利又开始跑，也不管海格在身后嚷着让他们忘掉他的话，也不等德拉科到底有没有跟上，一口气跑上格兰芬多塔楼，抓住一个女生让她把赫敏叫出来。

德拉科跟着哈利来回跑，上气不接下气，整整齐齐的头发这会也不能乖顺趴在头顶了，散落在额前。赫敏出来的时候两个人刚刚把气喘匀了。

“我们必须去找邓布利多！斯......那个人知道怎么对付路威了，海格不小心把这个秘密告诉了那个赌龙蛋的人！”哈利抓着赫敏又要往外跑，德拉科终于忍无可忍：“停下！哈利·波特！你给我讲清楚到底怎么回事！那条龙究竟怎么了！”

哈利不得不停下来，把整个事件的始末全部告诉了德拉科，从四楼房间的秘密到713号地下金库的魔法石，再到禁林受伤的独角兽以及费伦泽的暗示，当然跳过了斯内普的部分。

“所以这就是你一直心神不宁的原因？你应该去告诉院长。”德拉科的重点似乎有些奇怪。就是你亲爱的教父想要偷魔法石好么。

“所以现在，那个人快要得手了，我们必须赶紧告诉邓布利多教授。”赫敏提议。

德拉科不得不跟上这两个再次跑起来的人。

三个人一路跑，哈利想要找人问邓布利多的办公室在哪，但是考试结束后，几乎没有人在城堡里逗留。

“你们三个在这干嘛？”麦格教授看着哈利和德拉科不满地问，大概是之前两次事件让她对他们两个同时出现感到警惕。

“我们想要见邓布利多教授。”赫敏站了出来。

“为什么想见他？邓布利多教授十分钟前离开了，明天才能回来。”麦格教授语气怀疑地问。

“那魔法石怎么办？”哈利脱口而出。

“什么？你们怎么知道？”麦格教授十分震惊。

“......有人要偷魔法石......”哈利眼神躲闪着不看麦格教授，回避了她的问题。

“孩子们，虽然我不知道你们是怎么知道这件事的，但是我不认为有外人能进到霍格沃茨来把它偷走，它受到所有院长的严密保护。”

“不！不是外人！是斯内普！”赫敏慌不择口，哈利没有来得及拦住她。

“什么？这不可能！”德拉科和麦格教授异口同声地喊了出来，不过德拉科明显更加怒不可遏，哈利连忙拉住他，捂住他的嘴。

“听着，你们到底知不知道自己在说什么，你们不能随便怀疑学校的教授，尤其是你波特先生，那是你的院长。”麦格教授已经不耐烦了，“考试结束了，我建议你们去户外晒晒太阳。”说完转身离开了。

待麦格教授走远，德拉科终于挣脱了哈利的手。“你们怎么敢！你这个泥巴种怎么能质疑我教父！”德拉科气急败坏地叫嚷。

“马尔福！”哈利提高了自己的声音，“我们都看到了！”

哈利只得再次从头，把万圣节前夜跟踪斯内普、魁地奇上失控的扫帚、斯内普威胁奇洛教授的事都说了一遍。

“不！我教父不可能会做这种事！”德拉科气得身体发抖，“魁地奇比赛时我也看到了，那时候我飞得高看得很清楚，飞贼从主席台后面出现的时候，我看到奇洛盯着游走球念念有词，然后游走球就朝你飞过去了！”

哈利和赫敏对他的说法感到震惊。

“所以那时候你是飞过来替我挡游走球？”哈利发现自己声音有点缥缈。

“什么？不！我只是看到了飞贼，不小心替你挨了那一球！破特你别自以为是！”虽然这么说，但是哈利看见德拉科的耳尖微微发红，在浅金色头发的映衬下格外明显。

“不，那不是重点！”赫敏不由得提高了音量，随即反应过来又压低声音凑近了说，“我不认为奇洛教授......唔......有这个胆识......”赫敏皱着眉，似乎觉得这样说一个教授不太好。

“那也不会是我教父！”德拉科又嚷起来了。

“我是什么？”阴沉圆滑的声音在他们身后响起。

三个人一抬头，赫敏抽了一口冷气，不自觉往哈利身后躲了躲。德拉科刚要开口，哈利连忙摁住他，又捂上他的嘴。

“没什么教授，我们只是在商量着天气这么好一会去哪逛逛。”哈利讪笑着，德拉科的姿势，赫敏的表情配上哈利的这句话，怎么看都没有可信度。

然而斯内普并没有追究。“很好，这样的天气你们的确不应该待在屋里，像这样到处乱晃别人会以为你们想要干什么坏事。”他扯着脸上的肌肉露出一个古怪的笑容，“顺便提醒你一句，波特先生——如果你半夜三更再不安分，我会亲自开除你。现在，祝你们下午愉快。”斯内普说完朝教工休息室的方向走去。

哈利终于松开德拉科。

“波特！你怎么能！那是我教父！”德拉科更生气了。

哈利揉着前额，从刚刚开始，好不容易缓解的疼痛又有加深的迹象。

“这样，不管是谁，邓布利多不在，他一定会选择今晚上下手的，我们去四楼那个房间看看就知道究竟是谁了，最好是能提前把魔法石偷出来。”

“去就去！告诉你！不会是我教父的！”

“不行！哈利！你刚刚听到斯内普说了，你会被开除的！”

“如果伏地魔复活，他第一件事就是杀了我，到时候开不开除有什么关系！”哈利不自觉地吼出声，把赫敏吓了一跳。

“抱歉赫敏，我不是故意吼你。”哈利回过神急忙道歉。

“忘了吧，没事哈利，你是对的。”赫敏细声细气地说，“那今晚我们哪里见？”

“你不一定要来，我跟德拉科两个人就够了，被抓住的话你会被开除的。”

“不！我不会，弗立维教授偷偷告诉我了，在他的考试中我得了一百一十二分，他们不会舍得赶我走。”赫敏坚决地说，“我不能由着你们两个莽撞行事。尤其是你哈利。”

哈利不得不同意晚上去格兰芬多接上赫敏一起，这次他一定会带上他的隐形衣。


	16. Chapter 16

晚饭过后，哈利和德拉科在公共休息室等到没人了，悄悄披着隐形衣溜了出去，到格兰芬多塔楼接上赫敏。德拉科一直黑着脸在隐形衣里挪来挪去企图离赫敏远一点。哈利神经紧绷，低声威胁着德拉科，要不愿意躲在袍子里就把他推出去，直到在楼梯口撞见洛丽丝夫人德拉科才安分下来。

他们一路上没有遇上一个人，顺利到达四楼，在走廊上，哈利模仿着血人巴罗吓跑了皮皮鬼，并得到保证他今晚上都不会再到这里来。

走到门前，他们发现门已经开了一条缝，里面传来轻微的琴声。

“斯内普已经通过路威了！”赫敏惊呼。

德拉科狠狠地瞪了她一眼，“再说一遍！不会是我教父！”

“别争了！趁着琴声还没停我们赶紧过去！”

他们悄悄走进门，绕开趴在地上睡着的三个脑袋，靠近地上大开的活板门，底下漆黑一片，德拉科有点往后躲，赫敏也不大乐意往底下跳。

“如果你们不愿意下去，没关系，等我下去以后你们拿上隐形衣回去，赶紧去猫头鹰棚，让海德薇去通知邓布利多。”哈利看着两人。

“别傻了，我不会让你污蔑我教父的。”德拉科哼了一声，但是脚步犹豫着并没有往前靠。哈利看他嘴硬翻了个白眼。

赫敏也很不安，忽然发现四周一片死寂，呼吸声和心跳声在这静谧的空间被放大了。“你们不觉得......有些太安静了吗？”琴音不知道什么时候已经停了。

这时德拉科后颈一热，被喷了一股臭烘烘的热气。路威醒过来了，三个脑袋都凶恶地盯着他们，喉咙里传来低吼，随时都可能扑过来。

德拉科吓得脸色煞白，哈利赶紧就近先把赫敏推下活板门的洞口，转身去拽定在原地的德拉科，就在他抓住德拉科手臂的时候，路威扑了过来，不给德拉科反应的时间，哈利直接带着他跳了进去，路威的一个头卡在狭窄的门洞上咆哮着。

洞很深，下落的时间足够让哈利怀疑一遍他们会不会直接摔死。终于落到底了，身下传来一声沉闷奇怪的撞击声，并没有剧烈的疼痛传来，似乎是落在了什么柔软的植物上。哈利在心里庆幸着，这时耳边传来一声熟悉的尖叫——说真的，一个学期下来，哈利都快对德拉科的尖叫产生免疫力了。哈利寻声看向德拉科，惊恐地发现他被黑色的藤蔓缠住了。

哈利挣扎着想要站起来，四面八方伸出的藤蔓像是有思想一样把他卷了个结实。他想去找赫敏。赫敏第一个落下来，小女巫着地后反应很快逃出了这一圈植物。

“别挣扎了！”小女巫喝道，“我想起来了这是魔鬼网，你们越动它会缠得越紧！”

“我不挣扎它也在越缠越紧！”德拉科躲着一根想要绕上他脖子的藤蔓，“你不是成绩很好吗！快想办法解决这玩意！”

哈利不知道该不该佩服德拉科，都吓得要死了还能想起来讽刺赫敏，难道嘲笑赫敏是他的生理本能么。

“魔鬼网，魔鬼网......斯普劳特教授是怎么说的？说它喜欢阴暗潮湿......”赫敏紧张得开始碎碎念。

“那就放火烧它！”哈利被缠住了胸脯，他感觉自己快要窒息了。

“对，对，对，可是......可是这里没有木柴啊！”赫敏急得快哭了。

“泥巴种！我假设你还记得自己确实是个女巫！！！书读得太多脑袋被塞住了吗！”德拉科的脖子被绕上了，声音叫出来又尖又细。

“哦！熊熊燃烧！”赫敏终于想起抽出自己的魔杖，火焰从魔杖头上喷出，黑色的藤蔓迅速往后退，松开了两个男孩。他们立刻爬起来逃离了这堆植物。

“赫敏还好你不逃课。”哈利站到赫敏身边擦着脸上的汗水。

“是啊是啊，麻瓜当太久了，‘这里没有木柴啊！’我就说不应该让你们这些非巫师血统的人......”德拉科刚顺匀了气息又要对着赫敏挑刺。

“天啊！你到底能不能消停一会！刚才赫敏救了你！你到底怎么做到的，这种时候还不能放下偏见好好说话的！”哈利也吼了出来。

但是吼完三个人忽然都笑了起来，方才游走在生死边缘让他们神经崩得太紧了，现在好容易才放松一点。

三个人平复了一下心情，沿着唯一的那条石头门廊走了进去。

走廊深处传来滴滴答答的水声和微风的低语，似乎还有沙沙声和叮叮当当类似风铃一样金属片碰撞的声音。

穿过长廊，他们到达一处空旷的平台，对面是一扇锁着的门，门边悬着把飞天扫帚，还有无数飞舞着的钥匙，看来是需要从中找出一把正确的钥匙。

这倒是难不住他们，毕竟哈利是打破了霍格沃茨校记录的找球手。赫敏观察着门锁，描述着钥匙的形状，哈利骑上扫帚，在密密麻麻飞舞着的钥匙群中很快发现了那个耷着翅膀歪歪斜斜飞得特别慢的钥匙，像是被人粗暴的抓过。他避开蜜蜂一样环绕着着他的钥匙群，追上去抓住了那把与众不同的钥匙扔给赫敏，他们赶紧通过了这道门。

门背后的火把亮着，三个人看到整个房间本来是一张巨大的棋盘，棋子已经被毁了，横七竖八躺了一地的碎片，房间的另一头是又一扇门。应该是上一个通过这里的人已经帮他们解决了这一关。他们迅速越过一地残骸，来到另一扇门面前。

推开门，面前是一张长桌，上面放着七个形状各异的瓶子，里面装着不同颜色的液体，剩余量也各不相同。他们走了进去，前后升腾起两股不同的火焰，前面的火焰漆黑，后面则冒着紫色的火光。他们被困在了中间。

赫敏拿起放在桌上的一卷羊皮纸，上面密密麻麻写了很多字。德拉科则径直走到桌子面前观察着那些溶液，时不时拿起一个瓶子看看。

赫敏刚刚读完羊皮纸告诉哈利这是一个逻辑推理时，德拉科已经拿着两个瓶子过来了，一只是其中最小的瓶子，里面的液体剩下了不到一口；另一个是一只圆溜溜的瓶子。

“这个是穿过黑色火焰的。”德拉科举起了小瓶子，“这个是穿过紫色火焰的。”他又晃了晃那个圆瓶子。

赫敏用不太信任的眼神看着他：“你怎么知道，你连羊皮纸都没看，你怎么知道我们要找什么。”

德拉科傲慢地扬起下巴：“我是个纯血巫师，不需要用麻瓜的思维。”

哈利看起来还是很疑惑。

德拉科翻了个白眼：“如果我没猜错的话，从魔鬼网开始到这，分别是四个学院的院长设下的保护关卡，而这就是斯内普教授设置的了，顺便说一声，这表明我教父是在保护魔法石。我在他给我的书里读到过这种魔法，这两瓶是不同的两种魔药，喝下去以后对应的特殊火焰就不能伤害到你。”

哈利从德拉科手里拿过那个小瓶子，那液体如前方的火焰一样是纯黑的，黑的很纯粹，如同罪恶本身，在等着把人拉入地狱。


	17. Chapter 17

“听着，我要你们喝下那瓶药水，”哈利指着德拉科手上的另一个瓶子，“回到飞钥匙那里，德拉科你带赫敏飞回活板门去通知邓布利多。”

“不行！我要和你一起过去！”德拉科说着就要去抢哈利手上的药水，“上次在禁林留你一个人，你魂都丢了！”

“停下德拉科！这瓶药水只剩一口了，根本不够我们两个穿过去！你的飞行技术足够好，能带着赫敏躲开路威，赫敏自己是出不去的！”哈利按住德拉科伸过来的手，“我不会污蔑斯内普的，如果里面不是斯内普你正好出去找他！他会比邓布利多来得快！”

“可是如果里面是伏地魔......”赫敏有些担忧。

“我逃脱过一次了不是么。”哈利摸着自己的伤疤，耸了耸肩状似不在乎地说，“我们得快点了，如果伏地魔真的拿到了魔法石就彻底完了。”

说完，哈利喝下了手中的药水，顿时感觉到一阵寒意从心底蔓延至全身，他步伐坚定地走向黑色的火焰，然后穿了过去。

德拉科和赫敏看着他消失在火焰中，只得赶紧喝下药水往回跑。

哈利走出火焰到了最后一个房间，空荡荡的房间正中摆着一面巨大的镜子，镜子前站着一人，不是斯内普，也不是伏地魔，是奇洛。

哈利突然松了一口气，如果真要是斯内普，他不知道回去后该如何面对德拉科，德拉科那么敬重斯内普。

“波特，你好像一点也不惊讶。”

“老实说，确实。”哈利声音很冷静，“魁地奇球场上德拉科看到你对游走球念咒了，万圣节前夜是你告诉大家巨怪进了地下室，可是巨怪这种生物是不会自己走到二楼去的，你只是为了引开教授们，我猜那时候斯内普往楼上跑也是因为意识到了这一点。”

“这么说你早就怀疑我了。”

“那倒没有，只是刚刚一路走过来想到的，看门的路威是海格提供的，四道保护障碍分别是四个院长设下的，他们都是邓布利多亲自挑选的信得过的人，而你作为黑魔法防御教授，本应该比他们都能更好的设下防御，邓布利多却没有让你参与，说明他并不信任你不是么。”

“有意思。”奇洛打了个响指，一股凭空出现的力量推着哈利来到奇洛的面前，“还以为你会怀疑那只老蝙蝠，他可是一直致力于救你的命。看来你是个聪明的男孩，那我们就不需要兜圈子了，本来想让你死，不过现在你还有更大的用途。”奇洛冷笑着，完全不复从前那种战战兢兢的神色，他压着哈利到了镜子面前，哈利这才发现眼前的是厄里斯魔镜。

“这面镜子是找到魔法石的钥匙，有了魔法石就可以复活主人了。”奇洛喃喃地说着话，“我看见我拿着魔法石献给我的主人，可是它在哪呢？！主人说要利用你，说！你看到了什么！”

哈利知道，奇洛说的主人一定就是伏地魔。伏地魔，伏地魔。哈利心里默念了好几次这个名字，他的仇人，杀了他父母毁了他生活的仇人。

哈利抬眼看向镜子，原以为，他的父母会站在那，像之前一样。然而没想到，镜子里他的父母倒在地上，脸上毫无血色，哈利站在他们身旁，那个他在镜子里见过的、高大的、没鼻子的男人手里拿着一块鲜红如血的石头在狂妄的大笑。血液在血管里被冻住了，黏着在心底的恨意再次席卷了哈利全身。他杀了你父母！就是这个人！害得你如此凄惨！哈利看见镜子里的自己面无表情举起了魔杖，发动了死咒，炫丽的绿光从魔杖顶端射出，男人倒下了，哈利捡起那块石头复活了躺在地上的父母。

“说！你看到了什么！”奇洛狂躁地吼着。

“我看见我杀了伏地魔。”哈利声音冰冷。

“你撒谎！”奇洛尖叫着扑上来要掐他脖子。

“让我来跟他谈......面对面地谈......”奇洛身上突然传来一阵缥缈沙哑的声音，这不是奇洛在说话，可的确是从他身上传出来的。

“可是，主人您体力还没恢复。”奇洛的声音变得唯唯诺诺。

“这点力气......我还是有的......”

奇洛转过身，背对哈利摘下他的头巾，头巾落下，一张脸露了出来。哈利的嗓子里发不出一点声音，看着那张眼睛通红、面色死白的脸，那双可怕的红眼睛下面是两条细长的鼻孔。是伏地魔，是他在厄里斯魔镜中看到的那个人。

“哈利·波特......”那声音带着一重重的回音在房间里响起，甚至找不到哪里是发声源，这声音从四面八方包围了哈利。

“你看看我变成了什么样子！只剩下影子，只能跟别人共用一个躯体，靠着独角兽的血液才能维持一点力量，一旦我弄到了不死药，我就可以为自己创造一个身体......”

“我会杀了你。”前额的疼痛叫哈利终于找回了自己的声音，他打断伏地魔，“我会替我父母报仇，亲手杀了你！”

“呵！你的不自量力同你父母如出一辙，他们企图对抗我，可是根本弱小得不堪一击，你母亲本可以不用死的，她拼了命保护你，可是有什么用呢？我杀他们不费吹灰之力，可怜他们死前还在对我苦苦求饶......”

“你撒谎！”哈利扑过去抓前面那张丑恶的脸，他感觉自己额前的伤疤烧起来了一般，钻心的疼痛正在撕裂他的大脑，理智淹没在滚烫的熔浆之中，血液开始沸腾。有个声音一直在高亢地叫喊：“杀了他！杀了他！”哈利不知道这声音是说给自己还是奇洛的，他现在心中只剩下最原始的冲动，他亲手毁灭这条半死不活的生命。

哈利不知道自己哪来的力气，他死死地掐住面前人的脖子，那人几乎毫无反击之力。奇洛惨烈的尖叫，伏地魔的怒吼，还有脑子里无数的声音混在一起，思考成为一种负担，哈利就只是拼命地摁住前面的人，他失去了其他全部的行动力，只听一个声音不停地喊：“杀了他！杀了他！”哈利只知道自己要杀了眼前这个人。可这个人到底是谁，我又在哪里？

被他按在身下的人渐渐没了动静，哈利不知道发生了什么，他脑子太痛了，可为什么会如此悲伤，刚刚还滚烫的心脏像是被浸入了柠檬汁，酸涩得难以形容。

哈利似乎听见一个温柔的女声在唱摇篮曲，还有一个男声兴奋地呢喃着他的名字，“哈利，哈利。”他感觉自己脸上湿漉漉的，房间里下雨了么？哈利想抹一把脸。突然一股黑烟从哈利依然按在身下的身躯里钻了出来，尖叫着穿过他的胸膛，哈利被冲撞地往后跌坐过去，两眼一黑晕倒了。


	18. Chapter 18

德拉科和斯内普冲进来时眼前就是这样一幅景象：一面巨大的镜子前倒着一个分辨不出面容的人，从衣服猜测似乎是奇洛，哈利躺在他对面，面色惨白，没有一丝血色，甚至胸膛都没有起伏。

斯内普大步走上前，先是检查早已难辨面容的奇洛，死透了，裸露在外面的皮肤像是被烧焦了一般散发着难闻的焦腐味。

德拉科跟在斯内普翻涌的黑袍后面跑到哈利身边，扶起他的头。德拉科感觉不到哈利还有呼吸，他颤声问道：“他是死了么？魔法石呢？魔法石被神秘人拿走了么？神秘人复活了么？”斯内普蹙着眉，没有回答德拉科这一连串问题。德拉科又自言自语道：“魔法石就在这屋子里，如果神秘人没拿到，一定是哈利拼了命护住的，可是魔法石在哪。”

德拉科四处张望，忽然他看到镜子里的自己在笑，对着他眨眼睛，抬手从长袍的口袋里掏出一块剔透的石头，那石头在房间跳跃的火光里闪着炫目的红光，接着他把石头放回了口袋，德拉科感到长袍的衣兜一沉，慌忙伸手去掏，那石头真的在那！

“斯内普教授？”德拉科疑惑地抬头看向一脸震惊的斯内普，他不明白这玩意是怎么进到他口袋里的。但是斯内普没有回答他，沉着脸抱起哈利转身出去了。德拉科只好拿着石头跟在他身后不明所以地走出了房间。

哈利觉得自己昏昏沉沉的像是被一百辆卡车从身上碾了过去，浑身酸痛，有个什么东西闪着金光在他眼前晃来晃去，啊，是金色飞贼，哈利费力地抬手想抓住它。哈利以为自己在做梦，然而他伸手一握，真的抓住了一个小小的圆球，柔软的翅膀在轻搔着他的掌心，哈利终于睁开眼睛。金色飞贼躺在他手中，绑着一张纸条，纸条上是用绿色墨水写的好看的花体字，笔触不那么流畅，但是看得出写字的人很用心：冠军。还给你！感叹号打得很重，那一点几乎戳破了纸张，哈利“噗嗤”笑出了声。

“下午好，哈利。”哈利这才发现房间里有人，急忙戴上眼镜，邓布利多站在床尾处。

“抱歉先生......啊！魔法石！”哈利呆了一会，猛地想起来了，“是奇洛！他要帮伏地魔得到魔法石！”

“不要激动，亲爱的孩子。”邓布利多安抚他，“奇洛没有拿到魔法石，伏地魔也没有复活。很遗憾你错过了魁地奇决赛，小马尔福先生表现很精彩，当然我想你已经收到他的礼物了。”

哈利低头看了一眼手里的飞贼，嘴角上扬，接着他抬头环顾了一圈四周。哈利意识到自己躺在医疗翼的病床上，挨着床头的桌子上糖果堆起了一座小山，有些甚至滚落到枕边来了。

“都是你的朋友和崇拜者们送给你的礼物。”邓布利多微笑着说，“全校都在传你跟奇洛教授在活板门下发生的故事，当然，只是故事。据我所知，你的朋友弗雷德和乔治韦斯莱本来想从二楼厕所拆一个马桶圈送给你，结果被斯内普教授抓住给格兰芬多扣了分。”

哈利想到开学那天听到那对双胞胎在站台上的对话，不由得咧开了嘴。

“我在这里睡了多久？”

“三天。”

“可是先生，魔法石究竟......”

“好吧，看来很难转移你的注意力了。奇洛没有找到魔法石，当然，你做得非常好。”

“伏地魔说要奇洛利用我，可是我也没有找到它。它被转移了吗？”

“事实上，后来是小马尔福先生找到了魔法石。你在和奇洛的对决时受伤昏迷，他跟斯内普教授赶到的时候以为你死了，他认为是你拼了命保护了魔法石，着急得想要确认它还在。虽然这超出了我的预料。魔镜的保护咒是我下的，只有心存善良，希望找到魔法石，又不想加以利用的人才能够找到它。”

“噢......我那时候想要用它来复活我父母。”哈利闷闷地说，“虽然德拉科说过魔法石不能让人起死回生，可是奇洛说魔法石可以复活伏地魔，厄里斯魔镜又给我看伏地魔杀了我父母、而我为他们复仇的场景，我脑中只剩下愤怒……我很想念他们。”

“是的哈利，魔法石不能复活已经死去的人，我想小马尔福先生是知道这一点的，所以他没有要利用它的理由。你在对付奇洛时是你父母的爱在你身上留下的印记保护了你，你父母为了保护你而死，他们那样爱你不惜抛却了生命，虽然他们离开了，但是给你留下了一个永远的护身符。奇洛的灵魂残破、黑暗又自私，所以他不能碰你身上这个美好的印记。”

哈利想到昏迷前温柔的摇篮曲和低声的呼唤，眼泪又要落下来了，他赶紧低头，迅速抹了一把眼睛，不想被邓布利多看见。

邓布利多假装被窗外的小鸟吸引，转开了头。

哈利又问起奇洛提到斯内普一直致力于救他，邓布利多讲述了他父亲和斯内普之间的一些过往还有他父亲留下来的隐形衣。

“先生，最后一个问题，魔法石现在去哪了？”

“它被摧毁了。”

“那您的朋友尼可·勒梅......”

“你还知道尼可，看来你还真是做足了功课。”邓布利多显得很高兴，“我跟他谈过了，这是最好的办法，他不会立刻有事的，他也会像寻常的巫师那样，一天衰老一点，他有足够的时间去跟朋友家人告别，去处理好一切，不过最后，是的，他会死去。”邓布利多停了一会，“死亡，是梅林赠与我们最好的礼物不是么，在经历了漫长的一天过后，终于可以上床休息了。所以不用感到悲伤，亲爱的孩子。”

哈利没有问关于伏地魔的事，他能感觉到邓布利多一直在等他开口，可是这有什么好问的呢，他知道，伏地魔没有消失，他一定又藏到了哪个见不得光的阴暗角落里，寻找着卷土重来的机会。伏地魔说的没错，他现在还太弱小了，不过到时候......哈利握了握拳，捏紧了手里的飞贼，到时候他一定会做好准备亲手解决这个恶魔。

邓布利多看哈利再也没什么想问了，走到他床边，从礼物堆中拿起一支蜂糖羽毛笔。“啊！糖果，真是这世上最伟大的发明，不管发生了什么糖果总能让人迅速变得愉悦，你一定不要告诉庞弗雷夫人我偷偷拿了你的糖果好吗。我看见你身边有一盒美味的布丁，现在你为什么不享用它呢。”说着，邓布利多离开了。

哈利好一番求情，庞弗雷夫人才同意把赫敏放进来，但是德拉科并没有来。

赫敏把他们离开后的经历告诉了哈利。德拉科带着她飞出活板门的时候斯内普刚好到了门口。德拉科在离开地窖前给布雷司留了纸条，要他如果自己午夜前没有回来就去找斯内普，万一找不到斯内普就找麦格教授或者用猫头鹰联系邓布利多。而且在斯内普进入去活板门时德拉科一定要跟着。

哈利有些诧异，他一直以为，德拉科只是想维护自己的教父，没想到他把事情安排得如此妥当，还又跟着斯内普回来救自己。也许这个纯血出身的小少爷有着自己不那么了解的一面。

哈利同赫敏说了他遇到奇洛以后的事，听到伏地魔那一段时赫敏惊恐地叫出了声，但是事实上，哈利最后的记忆是伏地魔嘲弄了他父母，再往后记得的就只有脑海里杂乱的声音和那强烈的情绪，邓布利多说他制服了奇洛什么的他一点印象也没有了。


	19. Chapter 19

哈利向庞弗雷夫人申请参加第二天的年终晚宴。虽然庞弗雷夫人觉得哈利依然需要休养，但最终还是答应了他，不过要求他白天在医疗翼好好休息。这时有人来看他。

德拉科抱着一本厚厚的本子走了进来，往病床上一扔。

“这个送你！”

是一本十分精美的相册。哈利翻开就愣住了。里面贴满了巫师的照片，里面的人朝他微笑、挥手，全都是他的父亲和母亲。

“这是？”哈利相当诧异，德拉科哪来这么多他父母的照片。

德拉科站在床边，仰着下巴傲慢地说：“是那个仆人海格给你爸妈的朋友们写信，向他们要来的照片，他说你从没见过你爸妈。”

“德拉科！不准这么叫海格！还有，既然是海格做的为什么你来送？”

“当然是我来送，这主意是我出的！我在图书馆档案室里发现你爸爸妈妈做级长时留下的照片，”德拉科拿过那本相册哗哗往后翻，指着两张像是证件照一样的照片，“这是我跟斯内普教授学了复制咒复制的。还有，你以为他还敢来见你么！喝醉酒把那怪兽的信息抖了出去，奇洛本来根本没法对付那怪物。我早就跟你说过了，他经常喝酒然后做些不受控制的事，要我说，他们就应该开除他！”

“马尔福！你不能！天呐你该不会把这些话都对海格说了吧！”

“当然当然，他是你的朋友，我真搞不明白你怎么会想跟他做朋友。”

“他是把我带进巫师世界的人，他是我遇到的第一个巫师，在对角巷的时候也是他陪着我……”

德拉科不情愿地哼了一声，不搭理他了。

哈利挠了挠头，看着那两张跟其他照片不太一样的证件照，复制咒不是他们一年级的课程，德拉科学起来大概也费了些功夫，真是的，谁会把好意表现得这么气势汹汹。

“对了，飞贼你不用还回去吗？”哈利决定转移话题。

“不用，我找我爸爸给学校换了个新的。你以为我跟你一样小气么。”

“你爸爸怎么什么都能解决。”

“我以为我爸爸是校董的事并不是一个秘密。”

哈利噤声了。

“好了，你救了我一次我还了，你送我一次飞贼我也还了，而且我的飞贼是冠军飞贼，比你那个有价值。”德拉科又恢复了他的长腔。

“事实上，我救了你两次，禁林那次也得算我救你。”哈利小声提醒道。

“那你开学的时候当着韦斯莱拒绝跟我握手！”

“天呐你怎么这么幼稚！”哈利实在是忍不住翻了个巨大的白眼，“你要是这么在意的话，那好吧。”哈利伸出自己的右手，“我叫哈利，哈利·波特，你愿意跟我做朋友吗？”

“我愿意跟你做朋友是你的荣幸，破特。”德拉科无视了哈利的白眼，得意地说，同样伸出右手握上眼前的那只手。

“你还是得去跟海格道歉，你是我的朋友，那海格也是你的朋友。”

“我才不要跟他道歉，要道歉你自己去，哦，忘了说，我来的时候他在那个小破屋子里哭得可伤心了。”

“马尔福！！！！”

德拉科跑掉了。

到了晚上，等庞弗雷夫人做完全身检查，哈利终于可以下楼去参加宴会，当他独自一人赶到礼堂时，里面已经坐满了人。

礼堂里用代表格兰芬多的红金装饰一新，主席台后面的墙上，挂着一条绘着格兰芬多狮子的巨大帷幔，看来斯莱特林没有保住今年的七连冠，跟第一名格兰芬多差了九十分。

哈利走进来的时候礼堂突然变得鸦雀无声，然后突然每个人又开始高声说话，哈利赶紧走到德拉科和高尔中间坐下，假装没看到大家都在看向他，现在这座位又跟开学第一天那会一样了。好在教授们很快都走了进来，礼堂里的嘈杂声渐渐平息了下去。

邓布利多在前面兴高采烈地说着话，说到学院杯的时候格兰芬多长桌一阵欢呼，其他两个学院看到斯莱特林的连冠被打破也显得十分高兴。德拉科恶狠狠地咒骂着礼堂的装饰和主席台后墙上那只蠢狮子。

“是啊是啊，祝贺格兰芬多，你们今年的表现棒极了，不过最近发生的几件事也必须计算在内。”

大厅又安静了下来。

“第一项，赫敏·格兰杰小姐。”格兰芬多长桌上爆发出一阵热烈的掌声。“她用她扎实的课业知识和敏捷的反应，在危险面前临危不惧，拯救同学于危难。格兰芬多学院加五十分。”格兰芬多长桌上控制不住了，欢呼声快要掀翻屋顶了。德拉科气急败坏地尖着嗓子小声模仿着赫敏“‘可是没有木柴’听听这叫什么话！这也叫临危不惧反应敏捷？”哈利好笑地掐了他一下，在格兰芬多热情的呼声中赫敏脸涨得红红，埋在臂弯里。

隔了好一会，格兰芬多才安静下来。

“第二项，德拉科·马尔福先生。”德拉科看向主席台，僵硬地坐直了身体，斯莱特林长桌上开始有细碎地骚动，“面对烈火，他冷静思考，运用远超年纪的魔药知识，精准辨别，做出了正确的判断，并且在巨大诱惑面前还能保持自己的初心。斯莱特林学院加七十分！”斯莱特林长桌炸开了，哈利开心地鼓掌，其他几个学院开始议论纷纷。

“第三项，哈利·波特......”大厅顿时变得格外寂静。“他表现出了大无畏的胆量和过人的勇气，为此，我还要奖励斯莱特林学院七十分。”

喧嚣声简直震耳欲聋，弗林特为首的几个高年级学生把哈利和德拉科举了起来。哈利得以越过整个礼堂看向格兰芬多长桌，他看见赫敏和韦斯莱双胞胎也在热烈鼓掌，全然不顾格兰芬多并不那么开心的整体氛围。

“这就意味着，”邓布利多不得不用魔杖给自己施了个声音洪亮才能盖过斯莱特林长桌雷鸣般的欢呼喝彩，“我们需要对这里的装饰做一些小小的改变。”

他拍了拍手，立刻有一半的红金彩带变成了绿银，巨大的格兰芬多狮子旁边出现了一条同样气势汹汹的斯莱特林蛇。虽然是并列，至少斯莱特林保住了他们的七连冠，哈利看向主席台，斯内普正在同麦格教授握手，两个人的表情都有那么一点微妙，他的目光和哈利相遇了，哈利明白，斯内普对他的态度丝毫也没有改变，不过那又怎么样呢，生活总不能十全十美，好歹是自家学院的院长，也不会真对他做出什么，无非是几句不痛不痒的嘲讽罢了。

成绩出来了，赫敏自然是第一。除了魔药课，哈利的成绩也挺不错的。令他没想到的是，德拉科居然排在第四，居然仅次于赫敏和两个拉文克劳，哈利总以为德拉科是个游手好闲的小少爷，看来自己的偏见真是太大了，想想这个学期，德拉科简直就像一本方便的百科全书，连赫敏都束手无策的尼可·勒梅他一清二楚。但是德拉科显得非常不高兴，哈利觉得他应该是不乐意排在赫敏的后面吧。

离校返程时，哈利挤到海格身边，安慰了他好久，叫他不要把德拉科那些刻薄的话放在心上。从好的一面看，多亏了那趟经历，斯莱特林才得以保住学院杯。

走出站台之前，哈利跟赫敏拥抱，向德拉科道别，说好了暑假要相互寄信——当然是分别，德拉科现在虽然不会动不动就侮辱赫敏，但也绝对没有关系好到通信的程度，不过这样哈利已经很满足了。

哈利又见到了德拉科的妈妈，那位女士还是那么温柔，她邀请哈利暑假有空去马尔福庄园做客。不远处站着一个身形高大不苟言笑的男人，那个男人柱着一根蛇头手杖，发色和德拉科相似，但是颜色更浅一些，长发束在脑后，那是德拉科的父亲。

最后，哈利跟双胞胎说着话一起走出站台，一个尖声尖气的声音响起：“他在那儿妈妈，快看呀！哈利·波特！”那是金妮，韦斯莱家的小妹妹，她手指着哈利，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。韦斯莱夫人按下金妮的手指，笑着责怪了几句她不礼貌的行为，也向哈利问好，哈利对韦斯莱夫人的毛衣表示了感谢，罗恩在一旁又是瞪眼又是跺脚，被双胞胎拖走了。

德思礼一家的脸色一如既往很难看，看见哈利拎着猫头鹰明目张胆地走出来时，他们显出一副惊惶不安的表情。哈利忽然想到，德思礼一家并不知道学生在校外不许使用魔法，这个暑假，他大概可以好好地拿达力开开心。


	20. Chapter 20

这是哈利放假以来最难过的一天。当然，回到女贞路以来，他一直很“难过”。

德思礼一家从车站接哈利到家后，几乎是立刻，费农姨夫就把他所有跟魔法相关的东西都锁了起来，海德薇被关在笼子里不得飞出来——姑娘已经抗议好几次了，每次扑腾翅膀都会招来费农一顿怒骂。刚放假时哈利假装用魔法恐吓达力，达力惊慌失措四处逃窜的样子让他很开心，但是时间久了被佩妮姨妈看出了端倪，于是惩罚他干活，不干完不准吃饭。真应该让魔法界的人看看，大名鼎鼎的“活下来的男孩”到底过着什么生活。跪着擦地板时哈利忍不住自嘲。

哈利太想念霍格沃茨了，想念地窖柔软的四柱床，想念和韦斯莱双胞胎一起游荡过的秘密通道，想念餐厅丰盛的美食，想念魁地奇和飞行，他甚至还想念记忆不那么愉快的禁林......他想得五脏六腑都疼。在德思礼家他没办法接触任何有关魔法的东西，更没办法查找关于提升魔力的知识，这种束手无策的感觉让哈利恼火极了。如果伏地魔下学期再回来，除了那个父母用爱和生命留给他的护身符，他还是一点办法都没有。

整个暑假哈利也没收到一封信，一封也没有。也许去年一整年只是哈利做了一场盛大的梦，梦醒了他就跟那个世界脱离了关系。早些时候达力嘲笑哈利，在那鬼地方一个朋友都没有，他无法反驳，也许是的，他真的一个朋友都没有。

说回这天吧，这天是哈利十二岁的生日，德思礼家穿戴得十分隆重，地板擦像镜子一般闪着光，厨房里已经准备好了丰盛的晚餐，餐台上摆着一个精美的蛋糕，烤肉在烤箱里滋滋作响。当然，这一切与他毫无关系，他只有难以下咽的干面包和奶酪。

费农姨夫今天要见重要的客人，他们计划把哈利关在楼上，要求他不能发出一丁点声音，假装自己不存在。然而哈利还没少得可怜的晚餐吃完，门铃就响了，这比费农姨夫的计划早了近一个小时。佩妮姨妈慌忙夺过哈利手中吃到一半的食物把他赶上楼。费农姨夫手忙脚乱地整理好自己的衣服，待哈利的身影消失在转过楼梯拐角后，满脸堆笑打开了门。

“请问，哈利·波特住在这儿么？”一个声音好听的女人问道。哈利听见自己的名字，停下脚步躲在楼梯转角处偷听。

“不在！你找错了！”费农姨夫粗鲁地说，接着就要关门。

“可这里明明就是女贞路四号啊！”是一个男孩不满的声音。德拉科！哈利立马听出来了，连忙跑下楼。

德拉科站在门口，他穿着一件黑色短袍，浅金色的发丝依然用发胶整整齐齐地固定在头顶，脸上表情很不耐烦，手里拿着包装精美的礼盒。他身后站着一位身穿墨绿色长裙，头戴黑色礼帽，脸上半遮着面纱的女士，按在德拉科肩膀上的手戴着黑色的蕾丝手套，正是马尔福夫人。

“德拉科！你怎么来了！”哈利顾不上德思礼一家厌恶的表情，跳下最后几节楼梯扑到门前。

“今天不是你生日吗，你整个暑假一封信都没有回我，像是消失了一样，就想着来看看你怎么回事，你们这是在准备生日晚宴吗？”德拉科看德思礼一家衣着华丽，又看了一眼罩在肥大T恤里的哈利，“但是你怎么把自己穿得跟家养小精灵一样。”

“你怎么敢！你怎么敢把你们那的人带回来！”佩妮在屋里搂着达力尖声叫嚷。费农愤怒地想要把哈利拖进屋子。

“请您尊重些。”马尔福夫人抽出魔杖指着费农拖住哈利的手，费农惊恐地大叫一声迅速松开了哈利。

“所以这就是你住的地方。”德拉科看向屋里，表情更加厌恶了，薄薄的嘴唇抿在一起，两条眉毛都快拧到一起去了，“萨拉查啊，你怎么能忍受这些愚蠢的麻瓜。”

“哈利，你愿意的话，可以跟我们回马尔福庄园，我看这里也实在是不怎么适合你。”马尔福夫人对着哈利温柔地说。

哈利太渴望离开德思礼家了，几乎是毫不犹豫就答应下来。不等德思礼一家做出反应，马尔福夫人挥动魔杖念了句咒语，关着哈利行李的那个房间门被什么东西撞得哐哐直响，达力吓得拼命往佩妮姨妈怀里藏，费农姨夫脸都白了。

马尔福夫人没理德思礼一家，又施了个咒语，门开了，哈利从学校带回来的行李原封不动地飞了出来，关着海德薇的笼子也从楼上飘下来，哈利抱住了它。

“一忘皆空。”马尔福夫人没跟德思礼家多说话，哈利觉得她施咒的手势像是在指挥一首优美的乐章。德思礼一家呆在原地，哈利关上门带着行李跟着马尔福母子离开了这间房子。

“这个给你，”德拉科把一直抱在手上的礼盒塞给哈利，“你怎么不回我信，妈妈早就想邀请你到庄园来做客，我给你寄了好多信。”

“你也看到了他们是什么态度，我想他们把我所有的信件都烧掉了，去年霍格沃茨的入学通知书寄来时他们就是这么干的。”哈利耸了耸肩，接过礼盒。上个月他从禁林回来后被持续的头痛闹得心神不宁，全然不记得德拉科的生日。想起这点，哈利有些不好意思地说：“谢谢，上个月你生日的时候我完全忘记了，礼物开学补给你？”

“算了，我也不缺什么。”德拉科无所谓地摆了摆手。

这时走在前面的马尔福夫人停了下来，他们到了一处没人的空地。“好了男孩们，有什么话我们回去再说吧，现在牵住我的手。”哈利感到困惑，跟着德拉科牵住了马尔福夫人的手。

突然一阵天旋地转，像是有一个钩子在哈利的肚脐眼后面猛地向前一钩，他双脚离地飞了起来，整个人犹如在风中疾飞，眼前什么也看不清。等风停下来，哈利站立不稳往后一仰跌坐到了地上。

眼前是一幢气派府邸，房子周围环绕着精心设计的花园，明明是夏季，沿着墙却有一排水仙花开得灿烂；花园里有几只白色孔雀正在漫步，锻铁大门通向房子的主路正中是一处喷泉。哈利坐在地上看呆了，他从未见过如此奢华的庄园。

“喂，破特，你是第一次用门钥匙吓傻了还是看我家看傻了？”哈利回过神，德拉科站在面前俯下身一脸戏谑地看着他。

“小龙，注意礼仪。”马尔福夫人拍了一下德拉科，扶起哈利，“我们进屋吧，行李会有家养小精灵送进去，多比！”

哈利听见“啪”的一声，一个耳朵像蝙蝠、眼睛像网球的生物出现在他们面前，它一脸惊恐地看着哈利。

“哈......哈利·波特先生！”多比尖叫着，“多比见到了哈利·波特先生，多比真是太荣幸了！”

“你怎么认识我？”哈利好奇地看着眼前这个神奇的生物。

“少爷常常说起哈利·波特先生，说......”

“多比！”德拉科叫着打断了多比，“谁允许你说这么多的！”作势就要抬脚去踢它。

“常常说起我，哈！”哈利拉住了德拉科，坏笑地看向德拉科，“我都不知道你这么想我。”

“谁想你！别自作多情！”德拉科耳尖红红的，甩开哈利大步朝房子走去。


	21. Chapter 21

哈利跟着马尔福夫人和德拉科进了庄园。用任何华丽的词语来形容这里的装潢都不为过，简而言之就是极尽奢华。宽大的门厅处有一面边框镀金的镜子，客厅摆着华贵的家具，正中悬浮着一盏不知道什么材料制成的吊灯，散发着柔和的白光，地上几乎完全被柔软的地毯覆盖。虽然现在是夏天，大理石的壁炉依然烧着火，即便如此哈利还是在这个偌大的房子里感到一丝丝凉气。门厅斜对面靠着墙是同样用大理石砌的楼梯，墙上挂了很多画像。

“哈利，你就跟小龙住一间吧，我让多比把你的行李送上去。”马尔福夫人温柔地对着哈利说。

“谢谢马尔福夫人，我想，我......我住客房就好......”哈利小声地说。环着海德薇笼子的手臂收得很紧，笼子的金属条膈得他生疼却依然没有放下，哈利这是第一次到巫师家庭，看着面前奢华的空间，他感到手足无措。

“得了吧，你一个人住一定会走迷路的。”德拉科还在幸灾乐祸地看着不知所措的哈利。

哈利想对他翻白眼，但是考虑到在马尔福夫人面前便忍住了。

“行了小龙，先带哈利回房间吧，一会你父亲回来了一起吃晚饭。”马尔福夫人轻轻把哈利往德拉科面前推了一下，“希望你还没有吃过晚饭，我们为你准备一个生日晚宴。”

“事实上，我常常没有晚饭吃。”哈利嘟哝了一声，随即反应过来，紧张地对着女士道谢，“啊，谢谢马尔福夫人，我是说，是的，我还没吃晚饭。”

德拉科表情有些古怪，马尔福夫人向他们挥了挥手，哈利跟着德拉科上了楼。

进到德拉科的房间，哈利再一次被震惊了，德拉科的房间，至少是哈利在德思礼家房间的五倍大：一张雕着龙的四柱床是地窖中那张在哈利眼里已经很大的床的两倍有余，龙在床的花纹里游走；床头柜上放了一本很高级的魔药书，反正哈利是看不懂；靠窗摆了一张书桌，旁边还有两排书柜。哈利不得不感叹难怪上学年德拉科能考到第四名，看看这一屋子的书。

行李已经送上来了，但是哈利没看见自己的光轮2000，德拉科说应该是送到扫帚棚去了。多比又出现了，搬了一张椅子进房间，它依然一瞬不瞬地盯着哈利，哈利被它的目光看得如芒在背，德拉科指使它把海德薇送到猫头鹰棚。

“为什么多比要一直盯着我看？”

“谁知道呢，崇拜你呗，毕竟你在巫师界可是声名远扬。别管他，家养小精灵都是神经兮兮的。”

“真的不是你......”

“我没有！”德拉科懊恼地吼了一句。

哈利看着被逗得有些上火的德拉科决定见好就收。他开始收拾自己的行李，把东西归类放好，然后拿出作业来坐到德拉科的书桌前。

德拉科的假期作业早在放假之初就做完了，而哈利因为德思礼家一直锁着他的行李还一个字未动，他开始担心坏了，害怕自己因为没法做作业被开除。

德拉科坐在书桌的另一边看着哈利做作业，突然问道：“你刚才说你常常没有晚饭吃是什么意思？为什么你的行李会被他们锁起来？”

哈利只好停下了手里的活计，把德思礼家是怎么看待魔法的，是怎么让他干活，又是怎么惩罚他的告诉了德拉科。德拉科听着哈利的讲述眼睛瞪得越大。等哈利说完，德拉科愤愤地发表了一番愚蠢的麻瓜的言论。

过了一会，马尔福夫人来敲门叫他们吃饭，哈利又跟着德拉科下了楼。

餐厅的长桌上，马尔福先生已经坐在主座上了，看起来十分威严，他对着哈利点了点头：“你好，波特先生。”

哈利有点胆战心惊的跟他打招呼：“您好，马尔福先生，叫我哈利就好。”哈利不知道这样的回答是不是合乎礼仪，他能感觉到马尔福家很重视这个。

“听德拉科提起过，今天是你的生日，西茜安排了这个晚宴，希望你吃得开心。”

哈利对这个称呼有点惊讶，他没想到马尔福先生会用这么温柔的昵称称呼女主人，他还以为他们之间会更加......相敬如宾，这么说没错吧？

“噢，卢修斯，你简直不能想象那家人是怎么对待哈利的。”

“他们把哈利当家养小精灵，还不给他饭吃！”德拉科听到母亲起了这个话题，迫不及待的把刚刚哈利跟他说又添油加醋的复述了一遍。

“所以我说麻瓜能有什么好东西，真不明白韦斯莱那帮人怎么会对麻瓜友好。”马尔福先生以一种相当厌恶的口吻说道。

“好了，不说这个了，今天是哈利的生日，应该开心一点。说起来我跟你教父还有血缘关系。”

哈利十分诧异地看着马尔福夫人，他有个教父？没有人跟他提起过，同时他注意到马尔福夫人用的是“有血缘关系”，而不是亲人或者别的什么关系亲密的词，看来他那个教父跟她的关系并不太好？虽然很疑惑，但是哈利并没有问下去。而马尔福夫人似乎也意识到自己说了什么，很快把话题岔开了。

晚宴吃得十分开心，哈利离开霍格沃茨以后很久没有好好吃饭了，不得不说马尔福家的食物真比霍格沃茨的还好吃。最后，马尔福夫人端上了一个精美的生日蛋糕，比去年海格做得那个好太多了。

吃饱喝足，哈利又跟马尔福一家人说了会话，互道晚安后跟着德拉科回卧室休息。

在马尔福庄园的生活跟德思礼家完全不同。哈利上午会写作业，德拉科一般也在书桌旁看书，看得大多是些哈利不懂的魔药书，听说都是斯内普教授给他的，有时他也会看些跟龙有关的课外书。德拉科是真的很喜欢龙，除了一书柜和龙有关的书籍，房间里还摆满了各种各样龙的模型。

下午哈利会跟德拉科在后院的魁地奇球场上进行一会找球手之间的比赛，或者在花园晒太阳吃纳西莎准备的下午茶点。哈利听说花园里的水仙花都是卢修斯为了纳西莎养的，用了很高级的魔法让它们四季开花。

除此之外，德拉科还有些课程要上，包括礼仪课、社交课，甚至还有舞蹈课......反正都是一些哈利从没听过的课程。

哈利有次不小心听见卢修斯指责德拉科，说他上学年考试居然没考过赫敏那个非巫师出生的“泥巴种”。他们的血统歧视真的很深，所以这就是纯血的大家族跟普通巫师家庭的区别了吧。虽然卢修斯的话让哈利感觉很不舒服，但是想到他们第一次吵架时德拉科控诉他“从来没有端正过的礼仪和交友趣味”，有些理解德拉科当时的心情了。

哈利悄悄问过德拉科有没有什么可以提升魔力的办法，德拉科带他到一间图书室让他自己找。哈利被眼前这堪比图书馆的场面震惊了，在马尔福庄园的每一天都在刷新他的认知，按德拉科的说法是，这里还有许多已经绝版的藏书。

图书室旁还有一扇门，哈利从没见它打开过，德拉科说那是他父亲的书房，如果没有准许，除了卢修斯没人能进去。

就这样日子过去了一周，这天哈利正在跟马尔福家吃着早餐，霍格沃茨的猫头鹰送来了开学通知，哈利的通知也送到了马尔福庄园，德拉科嘟哝着，邓布利多怎么知道哈利在这。想到去年的情况哈利觉得也没什么好奇怪的。

新的书单上列了一整套吉德罗·洛哈特的书，除此之外就只有一本《标准咒语（二级）》。看着这诡异的书单哈利十分困惑。

当天再晚些哈利又收到了来自赫敏和韦斯莱双胞胎的信。到马尔福庄园的那天哈利就跟他们寄了信，既然德拉科的信他没收到，其他人的信想必也是被截断了，不过考虑到韦斯莱跟马尔福家的关系以及赫敏的血统问题，哈利除了告诉他们自己的情况外并没有更多与他们书信来往，看来今天他们也收到了开学通知。

信上说他们准备在下周三去对角巷。德拉科现在跟赫敏和双胞胎的关系不算太恶劣，见一面应该没关系吧。哈利真的很想念他们，于是跟德拉科说好了下周三一起去对角巷。


	22. Chapter 22

很快，到了“下周三”。

这天，马尔福夫妇带着德拉科和哈利到了对角巷。卢修斯看起来有些事情要办，让他们自己先去逛；纳西莎帮他们去买新学期要用的羽毛笔和羊皮纸之类的文具，约好一会儿在丽痕书店碰头。看那意思也没准备要哈利自己付款。

哈利十分不好意思，虽说马尔福家有钱，但总让他们替自己买单实在说不过去，况且他这段时间都是吃住在马尔福庄园。哈利怀疑，自从纳西莎和德拉科看见自己在德思礼家的境遇，他们一直想象自己衣不遮体食不果腹过了十一年。

而事实上，哈利的父母给他留下了一个小金库，里面的金加隆让他一度怀疑自己是不是可以一辈子坐享其成。哈利决定要带德拉科去看一下，告诉他自己真的没有穷到难以维系生活。

“所以你为什么要在你那个愚蠢的麻瓜亲戚家把自己打扮成一个家养小精灵？”

看过哈利的金库以后，德拉科表示，难以理解为什么哈利明明有条件还要让自己看起来那么穷酸。

“难道我要被他们发现自己有个金库然后等着被他们搬空吗？虽然他们看不起巫师和魔法，但是我可不觉得他们会对钱有什么偏见。”

德拉科撇了撇嘴，看起来很不屑，哈利估摸着他又在心里骂了一遍麻瓜的愚蠢，于是别开了眼睛不去看他。不过哈利觉得自己其实挺挥霍的，想想看吧，上学年刚开学时，他几乎包下了火车上的那辆零食车上所有零食。不过这些在这个小少爷的心里估计也算不得什么，毕竟他家可是一挥手，就给整个学院队的队员换了光轮系列扫帚。哈利也不打算纠正他的金钱观，只需要他知道自己真的不需要他家这么“照顾”就够了。

德拉科也没再说什么，哈利买了冰淇淋，跟他边吃边在巷子里闲逛。

走到魁地奇精品店他们逗留了很久，哈利没什么机会看职业球赛，德拉科就眉飞色舞地向他介绍各支球队，看得出德拉科是真的很痴迷魁地奇；两个人又对着橱窗前摆着的光轮2001好一顿研究，其实哈利一直在等着德拉科说出要让他爸爸给他换新扫帚之类的话，不过德拉科也只是留恋地看了一会似乎没有想要换的意思，哈利觉得自己似乎越来越看不懂这个小少爷了，他难道不应该是喜欢的东西无论如何都要弄到手吗？哈利可不觉得德拉科像是会克制自己欲望的人。

离开魁地奇精品店，他们在笑话商店看到了双胞胎和李·乔丹，德拉科很嫌弃不愿进店，正好布雷司也路过这，他们走到一边讲话去了。

见德拉科走远了，双胞胎拉过哈利悄悄地跟他说，他们刚才偷偷路过翻倒巷——那是一条专卖黑魔法和违禁物品的巷子，看到卢修斯·马尔福走了进去，听他们的爸爸提起过，最近魔法部在严查黑魔法用品，卢修斯当年是伏地魔的手下，伏地魔倒台以后大部分食死徒都被关进了阿兹卡班，而他不知道为什么无罪释放。他们怀疑马尔福庄园有很多跟黑魔法相关的物品，让哈利住在那儿小心一点。

哈利听完双胞胎一唱一和地讲述，安慰他们说马尔福夫妇待他很好，并承诺自己会留神的。

如果卢修斯当年是伏地魔的手下又被无罪释放的话，应该是有些外人不知道的隐情。不过不管怎么说，既然有这样的传闻，马尔福家对黑魔法的了解一定很深，斯内普是德拉科的教父，他也很精通黑魔法，说不定在庄园里可以找到有关如何学会死咒的办法？

自从上学期遇见了寄生在奇洛后脑勺的伏地魔，哈利一直想要了解一些黑魔法，尤其是死咒，他迫切地想要学会这个杀害了他父母的咒语，他想用同样的咒语杀死伏地魔实现自己的复仇计划。

哈利不动声色又跟双胞胎研究了一会儿笑话商店的商品，暗自在心里捉摸着要在庄园找一找有没有黑魔法相关的书籍，他现在对黑魔法知之甚少，如果在马尔福庄园有相关的知识他必须要好好利用一下。乔治和弗雷德不知道哈利心中的想法，兴致勃勃地逛着商店，又买了一堆“神奇烟火”约哈利开学了一起玩。

走出笑话商店，德拉科在不远的地方等他，布雷司已经离开了，哈利还没碰到赫敏，但是他想在书店肯定能找到她。又随意逛了逛，哈利跟德拉科讨论着今年那诡异的书单，走向了丽痕书店。

书店外挤着一大群人，他们叽叽喳喳地说着“终于能亲眼见到他了”之类的话，门口有个疲惫的男巫在维持秩序：“让买课本的学生先进，参与签售的女士们在这边排队。”哈利看到楼上拉着一条横幅：吉德罗·洛哈特签售自传《会魔法的我》。

哈利和德拉科从学生通道走了进去，书店里的情况也没有多好，一楼整个被弯弯曲曲的签售队伍挤满了，书店最里面摆了张桌子，一个男巫坐在桌子后面，哈利隐约看见他穿了一件蓝色的袍子，旁边还有一个挂着相机的矮个子男人跳来跳去地拍照。

德拉科一点也不想挤在人群里，索性上了二楼，哈利想是跟着上去还是先在一楼把课本买了，这时他听见一声高昂地呼喊：“噢！这不是哈利·波特吗！”

人群迅速闪开一条道，兴奋地低语着，洛哈特绕过桌子冲到哈利面前，不容分说抓起他的胳膊拉到前面，全场爆发出一阵掌声。哈利顿时感到心里一阵烦躁，他被洛哈特强制握着手，那个拍照的男人疯狂按着快门，相机飘出阵阵浓烟，闪光灯和烟雾让哈利睁不开眼睛，洛哈特还在兴奋地说些什么，他根本没用心听，后悔着应该跟德拉科一起上二楼的。

等洛哈特松开哈利的手时他觉得自己的手指都麻了，他正想要赶紧溜走，结果洛哈特塞了全套自己亲笔签过名的书在哈利怀里，又钳住了他的肩膀，宣布自己要去霍格沃茨任教黑魔法防御教师。哈利心里一阵绝望地尖叫，说真的，上一个奇洛，这一个洛哈特，霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御教师没一个正常的吗？

终于，哈利摆脱了洛哈特，看见德拉科坐在楼梯上冲着他露出那种标志性的幸灾乐祸的笑容，揶揄他：“当个名人的感觉可真好不是么，连进个书店都能成为头条。”哈利很想用手上的书砸他，得了吧，谁想被人当成动物一样围观。怀里的书压着手臂隐隐作痛，哈利走过去想跟德拉科一起在楼上歇会儿。

这时一个听起来无比愤怒的声音响起：“噢！著名的哈利·波特，教材都不需要自己买，靠着名声大概什么都有人要献给你吧。”哈利转头，是罗恩。

罗恩身后跟着一个红头发的小女孩，哈利在站台上见过，是金妮。她拿着坩埚，面带愠气拉着她哥哥，想叫他闭嘴。

“哦，真叫人吃惊，韦斯莱也进了书店。”德拉科这时从楼梯上站起来了，撑了个懒腰拖着恼人的长腔说，“我猜，为了买这些书，你家里下个月要饿肚子了吧。”

听到这话不仅罗恩，金妮也涨红了脸。罗恩看起来想争辩但又不知道说些什么。

门再次被推开，赫敏跳着进来了，兴奋地叫着：“真想快点看到他，这学期所有的课本都是他的。”门口站着她父母和韦斯莱夫妇，韦斯莱先生正在跟他们亲切地交谈。是了，哈利想起来卢修斯说过的话，韦斯莱先生好像很亲近麻瓜。

赫敏也看到了哈利，走过来跟他打招呼，哈利看她这么喜欢洛哈特，索性就近把手里这一摞签过名的书塞给赫敏，“这个送你，洛哈特签过名的，我自己再买。”

赫敏睁大了眼睛，眼神闪着光，脸红红的想要推辞。

罗恩也看见了，刚才没找到什么话讽刺马尔福，这会倒像是从哈利身上找到了突破口。“噢，大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特，跟着马尔福也学会纯血那一套，要讨好自己的女朋友了。”

被他这句话提到的三个人都气急了，哈利就要扑上去跟罗恩打架，德拉科也从楼梯上走了下来，赫敏则怒视着他。就在哈利、德拉科和罗恩要打起来的时候，一根银色的蛇头手杖按上了德拉科的肩膀，韦斯莱先生带着双胞胎也走了进来，看起来是想叫罗恩和金妮出去的。

“哎呀，亚瑟·韦斯莱。”卢修斯带着假笑，德拉科退回他父亲身边，哈利也从罗恩身边走开了。

“卢修斯。”韦斯莱先生冷冷地点了点头。

卢修斯假笑着开始嘲讽韦斯莱先生，哈利站在双胞胎身边有些尴尬，赶紧拉过赫敏趁没人注意他们溜了出去，马尔福家是不喜欢赫敏这样的麻种巫师，哈利怕卢修斯一会再说出什么波及到她的话。

没一会，书店里传来乱糟糟的声音，夹杂着罗恩的叫好声，韦斯莱夫人的惊呼声，还有些书砸在地上的撞击声。接着德拉科也跳了出来，嘴里嚷嚷着：“真是野蛮人，巫师的败类！巫师的脸都被你们丢光了。”

这时纳西莎走了过来，看见德拉科和哈利站在书店外面，把买好的东西放在他们身边问发生了什么。德拉科说卢修斯和亚瑟在里面打起来了，居然还是用麻瓜的方式，纳西莎走了进去，没多久把卢修斯带了出来，看起来他的眼睛有点受伤，纳西莎埋怨着他，拿出魔杖治好了眼睛上的伤。

哈利悄悄跟赫敏告别，想跟双胞胎道个歉，两个人对他摆了摆手示意不关他的事，同时暗暗指了指卢修斯。哈利意会地点头，随后跟着马尔福一家离开了对角巷。


	23. Chapter 23

从对角巷回到庄园，哈利一直记着双胞胎的话。

卢修斯看起来没什么变化，每天照常跟哈利礼节性地说话。图书室里也没有什么不该存在的书，哈利想到那间没人能进去的书房，如果要有什么违禁物品，应该就藏在那。

这两天哈利都会半夜悄悄起床，趁着庄园都在沉睡，披着隐形衣溜到书房前，想看看有没有办法打开这扇门，然而一连两天哈利一点突破口都没找到。第三天，哈利依旧等着德拉科睡熟了偷偷下床来到书房前，这次他惊喜的发现门开着一条缝，里面没有亮光。

哈利小心翼翼地打开门挪了进去，借着月光打量这间屋子，令哈利没想到的是，这间屋子空荡荡的，一个书架也没有，只有一张书桌摆在窗边，地上铺着柔软华贵的地毯，墙上挂着画像，看样子应该是马尔福家的历任家主。

难道卢修斯因为担心魔法部的突击把所有跟黑魔法有关的东西都处理掉了？哈利困惑地想着，来到书桌旁想看看有没有什么东西。走近了他发现靠着墙角的位置掉了一本书在地上，哈利捡起来翻看。

这是一本讲解黑魔法的书！哈利眼睛一亮，书不算太厚，哈利随意翻了几页，讲解的是一些黑魔法的原理，往后还附着练习的方法，内容虽然不算太难，哈利也还是不能完全看懂。这本书看着似乎不能完全被归为违禁书籍，有些内容在黑魔法防御的课上也会有提及，不过这本书的描述更加详尽，如果利用得当，这本书完全可以用于破解黑魔法，当然，也可以用于练就黑魔法。

哈利靠在墙角翻看着，突然听见门外响起一声轻微的爆炸声，他急忙拉上隐形衣，把书抱在怀里，贴着墙往外走。

是多比，小精灵大概是看见房门开着又没有亮光，过来检查情况。哈利小心翼翼从它身边溜了过去，多比嘀咕着门为什么没关，又探着头查看了一番，拉上门离开了。哈利站在门外大气不敢出，等多比走远了才抱着那本书跑回卧室，这本书大概是卢修斯在清理书籍的时候不小心掉出来了吧。

书房内，方才空荡荡的地方慢慢显现出几排书架，站在阴影之中的马尔福现任家主脸上挂着一抹耐人寻味的微笑。

接下来的日子里，马尔福庄园依然很平静，没有什么异样。哈利偷偷看过几页那本书，黑魔法的力量比他想象的还要高深许多，哈利觉得自己需要花很多时间才能搞明白这些魔法。

暑假过得很快，虽然哈利一直期盼着回到霍格沃茨，但是在马尔福庄园的这段时间过得很开心。当然，哈利一般会自动忽略卢修斯那些对于血统的偏见。

总得来说马尔福夫妇待他都是亲切又不失礼节，让他隐约有种家的错觉。说错觉是因为哈利知道，真正的家庭是不会像马尔福夫妇待他这样礼貌的，看看德拉科就知道了，虽然一家人重视礼仪，真正相处起来还是能感受到那一份别人融不进去的亲昵。不过哈利从来没有在一个“正常的”家庭住过，这已经是他能感觉到最像家的温暖了。一想到下个暑假回到德思礼家可能，不，是肯定还要受到的待遇又让哈利心里一阵烦闷。

有一点奇怪的是，哈利总是能感觉到那个叫多比的小精灵躲在一旁盯着他看，等他回头又尖叫着跑开，德拉科说家养小精灵总是神经质，哈利也就没再深究，就当他真的是“崇拜”自己吧。

开学前一天，纳西莎做了些布丁给哈利带上，哈利更加不好意思了，谢过这一个假期马尔福家的招待和纳西莎的好意。德拉科坐在书桌旁看着哈利收拾行李，时不时对哈利的衣服品位发出评价，多半是一些嘲讽，哈利也懒得理他，把自己的东西都收拾好。

第二天一早哈利跟着马尔福一家到了9¾站台，他先上了火车找到一个隔间坐下，透过窗户看到卢修斯依然严肃地站在一旁嘱咐德拉科不能懈怠功课，纳西莎则拥抱了一下德拉科祝他新学期愉快。

哈利羡慕地躲在窗边偷看，这就像是他上学期在厄里斯魔镜中看到的他父母对他做得一样，这联想让哈利眼眶发酸，他太想要一个属于自己的家庭了，为了这愿望他大概能不惜一切代价。哈利悄悄拉上了窗帘，强迫自己不再往外看。

列车快启动时德拉科才进到隔间，跟哈利一起对着站台上的马尔福夫妇挥手告别。

列车发动以后哈利就坐不住了，想去找双胞胎，德拉科叨咕着不知道为什么哈利跟他们关系那么好，正好高尔、克拉布、潘西和布雷司走了过来，哈利借口隔间坐不下这么多人跑了出去。

哈利跟着双胞胎和李·乔丹玩了一路，韦斯莱家的小妹妹——金妮来回好几次挤到他们的隔间。第一次是借口在书店为了罗恩的话道歉，后来几次借口说妈妈要她盯着点双胞胎别闹出事情。双胞胎窃笑着对哈利说金妮已经叨念了一个暑假，对于这个学期能见到他兴奋不已，甚至于想要跟哈利一起分到斯莱特林，罗恩气得当时就恨不得把哈利找出来打一架。考虑到上一年刚开学时罗恩对斯莱特林的偏见，哈利理解了书店里他为什么对自己那么生气，但是拜托，这难道是他的错吗。

快到站时哈利才回到最开始和德拉科的隔间，潘西和布雷司已经离开了，高尔、克拉布坐在德拉科的对面吃着东西，哈利看着他俩就跟达力似的，吃起来没完。德拉科在看书，见哈利进来了他把书合上跟哈利聊了会天，列车很快就进站了。

到了大厅，哈利看到奇洛的座位被洛哈特代替了，他露着自己的大白牙对着底下的学生们笑，很多女生都着迷地看着他。哈利听见潘西和达芙妮一直盯着他没完没了地说：“他笑起来可真迷人啊。”布雷司和德拉科则一直在抱怨他看起来有多虚伪。坐在洛哈特旁边的斯内普则依旧阴沉着一张脸，看不出情绪，两个人一对比就更明显了。

很快，新生们如同去年的自己一般被麦格教授领进来举行分院仪式。金妮自然是分进了格兰芬多，哈利看见罗恩似乎松了一口气，而金妮，从板凳上跳下的时候快速朝着斯莱特林长桌看了一眼，也不知道看没看到哈利，然后走向了大厅的另一头。

邓布利多的开学致辞依然叫人听不懂，晚宴也还是很丰盛，这回唱校歌，双胞胎选的是婚礼进行曲的曲调，边唱边冲着哈利和金妮挤眉弄眼。金妮让两个哥哥弄得脸颊红扑扑的，目光闪躲也不敢看向哈利，哈利则无奈地越过人群瞪了双胞胎一眼，也别开了视线。

晚宴结束后，哈利走回地窖，看到去年的老房间上写着自己和德拉科的名字，上面标着二年级，哈利推开门走进去，行李早已运了上来，他回身对跟在身后的德拉科调侃：“哈，你不是不要跟我住么，你进来干嘛，这里是我的寝室。”

“‘我们’的寝室，谢谢。也不知道是谁暑假在我卧室在我床上睡了一个月。”德拉科慢条斯理地走到自己那一边开始收拾行李。

也是，去年一气之下换寝室本就是他们私底下的行为，就算后来他跟德拉科和好了，也因为麻烦（可能还有碍于面子，哈利猜测到）没有恢复原本的宿舍安排。哈利躺在床上看了看课表，今年有挺多的课程要跟格兰芬多一起上，想到罗恩的敌意和金妮近乎狂热的崇拜，哈利不由得一阵头疼。


	24. Chapter 24

开学第一天的草药课上，哈利就被曼德拉幼苗的尖叫声吵得头疼，想到接下来可能要整个学期与这些吵闹的植物打交道哈利感到深深地无力。他永远不知道纳威是怎么做到在每堂课上都要弄出点意外的，这次他被曼德拉幼苗的叫声给弄晕了。

在温室里弄得一身泥，德拉科也怒气冲冲显得不能更烦躁了，一下课就往寝室走想回去换一身衣服。

“下午怎么还是跟格兰分多一起上课，还是黑魔法防御课。”

哈利倒在床上抱怨着，本来跟格兰芬多一起上课还无所谓，但是一想到洛哈特那张脸和油腔滑调的声音，还有赫敏那副崇拜的模样，哈利觉得自己的头疼更剧烈了。

“我看那个洛哈特还挺喜欢你的。”德拉科索性洗了个澡换了身新衣服，斜眼看着躺在床上一脸生无可恋的哈利，“你们两个大名鼎鼎的人物多‘般配’啊。”

“求你了，别再提这件事了”

中午午餐的时候，诺特走了过来，挤开高尔坐在哈利身边跟他说话。上学期同宿舍住了近一年，哈利对他算是熟悉，诺特也是个纯血，很多时候表现得跟德拉科差不多，不过谢天谢地，他没有德拉科那么任性，除了血统偏见，相处起来也还算和睦。

两人正在说话，突然亮起一道强光，哈利毫无防备眼前被闪得一片发白，有个很激动的声音在叫着：“你好！哈利！我——我叫科林·克里维。我是你的粉丝！我看了所有有关你的书，我超级崇拜你的！”

哈利只觉得耳边嗡嗡作响，眼前白茫茫的光好一会才退下去。面前站着一个灰色头发，穿格兰芬多校服很瘦小的男孩。男孩还在滔滔不绝地说着对哈利的崇拜，德拉科在一旁坐视不救，他一直很喜欢看哈利被崇拜者们围着面露窘迫的样子。

那男孩还在说：“......听说巫师的照片都是会动的，这太神奇了。我一直不知道我会魔法，我爸爸是个送牛奶的，他也不相信，他一直觉得霍格沃茨是诈骗，我要把你的照片寄回去给他看，一会你能给我签个名吗？”

德拉科和诺特听完，脸色瞬间垮了下来。

“泥巴种，滚回你的狮子堆里去！”

“要什么签名！滚！”

科林被两人吓得一溜小跑逃回了格兰芬多长桌。

哈利听诺特隔着他跟德拉科小声抱怨，“巫师的血统真是越来越不值钱了，霍格沃茨什么时候混入这么多泥巴种。”

这时一个极其不讨哈利喜欢的声音响了起来：“怎么回事，怎么回事，小哈利啊小哈利，这么快就在发签名照了？”洛哈特穿着青绿色长袍走到哈利面前。

“一句忠告，小哈利。”洛哈特大摇大摆地在他对面坐下来，两旁的女生发出一阵惊羡的抽气声，“现在就开始发签名照是不明智的，这样显得你，说实话，有些骄傲自大。将来总有一天，你就会像我一样，随身带着一叠照片走到哪发到哪，可是不是现在。”

哈利一点都不想理洛哈特，求助的目光投向德拉科，希望他能解释一句，不过德拉科丝毫没有要帮忙的意思，脸上的幸灾乐祸不能更明显了。

好在这时上课铃响了，哈利在洛哈特能抓住他之前，赶紧拉着德拉科做挡箭牌跑了，一口气跑到教室，来到最后一排座位坐下，把七本洛哈特的书堆起来挡在面前自己缩在后面。德拉科好笑地看着他这一连串动作。

“怎么？被名声困扰啦？”

“闭嘴！”

洛哈特踱着步走进教室，他先花了二十分钟做自我介绍，不停地数着那些莫名其妙的奖项。男生们在窃笑，女生们却是都如痴如醉地看着讲台上的人，毫不夸张地说，以赫敏为首的姑娘们眼睛里的爱心都要化身实体挤满教室了。接着洛哈特发了一份考卷，美其名曰检测大家课前对书本的预习程度，要求大家好好作答，一会他要现场批改。

哈利看着那份诡异的考卷，什么课前预习测试，这分明是一份洛哈特的私人调查报告，哈利简直一个问题都答不上来，看了一眼身边的德拉科，想到他课前见死不救的恶行，脑子里忽然冒出一个想法，哈利忍不住嘴角上扬，拿起了羽毛笔。

半个小时后，洛哈特坐在讲台上，翻看着刚刚收上来的试卷，当着全班同学发出评论。

“啧啧——几乎没有人记得我最喜欢的颜色是丁香色，我在《与西藏雪人在一起的一年》里面提到过这个。看来同学们都没有做好功课地预习啊，这可不行......噢，梅林的胡子，看看这是什么。”洛哈特单独抽出一张纸开始念，“生日6月5日最想要的生日礼物是一条龙，最喜欢的颜色是绿色，秘密抱负是希望世界上所有的麻瓜都消失......太可怕了，哈利，你怎么会有这样的想法！”

斯莱特林的同学们爆发出一阵巨大的笑声，每个人都知道哈利写得是德拉科。虽然哈利完全写中了德拉科内心的想法，但是被这样当着所有人的面念出来他脸上还是挂不住，手在桌子下猛掐哈利的腰，哈利一面闪躲一面撑在桌上笑得肩膀乱晃。

“我觉得我要给斯莱特林扣上五分，为了哈利这邪恶的念头。”斯莱特林没有人在意他扣的那五分，大家都笑得趴在桌上，德拉科狠狠地掐着哈利，哈利怀疑自己被他掐青了。

“事实上，全班只有赫敏·格兰杰小姐知道我的秘密抱负是消除世上一切邪恶，以及推销我自己的系列护发水，最理想的生日礼物是一切会魔法和不会魔法的人和睦相处——一百分！赫敏·格兰杰小姐在哪里？”

第一排的座位上举起一只颤抖的手。

“好姑娘！非常好！格兰芬多加十分！现在，言归正传......”洛哈特弯腰从讲台下拎出一只蒙着罩布的大笼子放在桌上，笼子在左右摇晃，里边像是有什么东西想冲出来。

“现在——要当心！我的任务是教会你们抵御魔法界最邪恶的东西！没有点真本事可不行，我也不是靠迷人的微笑打败狼人的。”洛哈特又露出自己的牙齿装腔作势笑了一下，“你们在这间教室里会面对最恐怖的事物，但是记住，只要我在这儿，你们就不会受到任何伤害。”

洛哈特把手放在了罩布上，哈利看见第一排的罗恩和纳威缩了缩脖子，发笑的同学渐渐停下了笑声。“现在，我必须请你们保持冷静不要尖叫，那会激怒它们的。”

德拉科也正了正身子盯着讲台上那只笼子。洛哈特满意地看着下面学生们的表现，一把将罩布掀开，笼子里一群铁青色的生物见到光线开始尖叫吵闹。

“不错，”洛哈特表情夸张地说，“这是刚抓到的康沃尔郡小精灵。”

哈利听见全班都松了口气，连纳威都放松下来。罗恩和格兰芬多的几个男生又笑了起来。

“怎么？”洛哈特虽然面带微笑看着他们，语气却是不满地问。

“嗯，它们并不——它们不是非常——危险，不是吗？”其中一个男生笑得快喘不上气了。

“不要这么说，他们也可能是像恶魔一样狡猾的破坏者！”洛哈特恼火地摇着他的手指，接着他打开了笼子，“来吧，看看你们怎么对付它们。”

教室里瞬间炸开了锅，小精灵们横冲直撞，打翻墨水瓶扯烂书本，撞破玻璃，甚至有几只揪着纳威的耳朵把他挂上了吊灯......大家纷纷往桌子底下钻，纳威在吊灯上摇摇晃晃。

“来来，把它们赶在一块聚起来，他们不过是一群小精灵。”洛哈特扯出魔杖大喊，“@#$^&%!$# ……*&%￥&@34%#!”

哈利躲在桌子底下，在头上顶了本书，努力降低自己的存在感，不管有没有办法反正他一点也不想在洛哈特面前出头，他也根本没听懂洛哈特喊的是句什么咒语，不过他喊完，教室里一点变化也没有。小精灵们依然在肆意破坏，学生们都躲在桌子底下没人听洛哈特说话。

“该死的，到底是谁把这个他招来教黑魔法防御。”哈利不满地嘟哝着，“一个想要推销自己洗发水的老师。”

“除了邓布利多那个老疯子还能有谁！我真是受够了！”德拉科用课本拍走一只朝他们飞来的小精灵。

终于，下课铃响了，大家都没命地往外跑。蜷缩在课桌下时间太久，哈利站起来双腿发麻，刚迈步想逃离教室，一时没站稳绊住椅子往前摔去，哈利吓得闭上了眼睛做好撞向地面的准备，却没想到栽进一个温热的怀抱，德拉科像是下意识抱住了他。

从德拉科身上挣扎着站起来，哈利看到讲台上有几只小精灵抓着洛哈特的魔杖正在和他拉扯，赫敏似乎终于忍无可忍，大声喊出咒语甩了个冰冻魔咒，总算是结束了这场闹剧。

这时教室里只剩下赫敏和哈利、德拉科，洛哈特气喘吁吁地收起自己的魔杖。

“好姑娘，充分利用了这次实践机会，格兰芬多再加十分！小哈利啊，光是有名声可不行，出现了危险只会往后躲对你一点帮助都没有。”

德拉科这次翻了个白眼看起来想说些什么，哈利连忙拉着他跑出教室，看在梅林的份上，他真的不想再跟洛哈特有一丝一毫交流了。


	25. Chapter 25

接下来的日子里，洛哈特只要遇见哈利一个人就会开始他滔滔不绝的“名声”教育。哈利决定再也不要独自出现在校园，于是开始跟德拉科形影不离，因为高尔和克拉布在学校都是如影随形地跟着德拉科，他俩身形魁梧能很好的挡住哈利。

除了洛哈特，哈利现在还怕极了在校园里撞见那个差不多背下了他所有课表，总是在下课第一时间出现在教室门口的科林。哈利简直要为科林的勇气鼓掌，他居然能顶住德拉科那毒蛇一样阴森的表情风雨无阻地向哈利打招呼，只为听到一声“你好，科林。”德拉科为此不断嘲讽哈利，说这就是偶像的力量。

开学以来哈利一直在研究那本有关黑魔法的书，他看得很慢，许多地方都是一知半解，对于黑魔法哈利了解的太少了，没有人能替他讲解，更找不到一个合适的地方练习。如果不能尽快掌握这些知识，就没办法学会最高级的索命咒，就没办法杀了伏地魔实现他的复仇。一想到这点哈利内心就十分烦闷，要是有个地方能练习，或是有谁能帮我讲解一下就好了。

格兰芬多的魁地奇学院队已经开始训练了，弗林特见状，也说他们不能落在格兰芬多后面，于是常常要在训练场地跟格兰芬多的队长伍德上演一番争夺球场的戏码，伍德不想在正式比赛之前暴露他们的战术，弗林特就一直奚落他不论如何都赢不过斯莱特林，最后就会演变成两支学院队之间的“友谊赛”。哈利怀疑弗林特其实只是为了阻挠格兰芬多训练而已。

这样的情况来回三次过后，就被大家传开了，说是格兰芬多的球队要是今天决定训练，那斯莱特林过不了多久也会出现在球场。

这天一早，弗林特又召集球员去训练，不出意料遇上了格兰芬多球队，哈利照例站在球队最后望着球场发呆，心里在思索那本书上他无法理解的内容，等着弗林特和伍德先进行一番辩论赛。

突然，哈利眼前亮起一阵闪光，紧接着就是科林兴奋的声音：“哈利！上次拍的照片我洗出来了！巫师的照片真的可以动！你能帮我签名吗？！”科林还在兴奋地讲着自己从来没看过魁地奇，从飞天扫帚讲到哈利破纪录的那场比赛，哈利终于从强光的刺激中恢复过来，睁开眼看见科林，他身后还站着脸红红的金妮，眼神发着光黏在哈利身上，像是一群蚂蚁从哈利的身上爬过，让他感到浑身不自在。

“哈，看啊！伟大的哈利·波特有了自己的后援会！”罗恩不知道什么时候也出现在球场上，大叫着，愤怒地盯着哈利。哈利感觉，他这是在怪自己抢走了他的小妹妹。

“噢，我当是谁来了。”德拉科被罗恩的声音吸引，拖着懒洋洋的腔调凑了过来，“我说什么来着，哈利你的粉丝团可真够掉价的，泥巴种和穷鬼韦斯莱。”

哈利脑子里想着自己的事，被他们几个声音吵得头痛，无法集中注意力在眼前的情况，只能分着神想还好德拉科声音不大，这要是被双胞胎听见了可怎么办。哈利把扫帚靠在自己肩膀上，闭着眼一手掐着鼻梁，腾出另一只手把德拉科拉到身后叫他闭嘴别跟着捣乱。这时他听见一片嘈杂，跟着有什么东西炸了，人群中传来惊呼，最后是急冲冲的脚步声，睁开眼看见眼前乱成一团。

原来，德拉科说出那些话后罗恩气得浑身发抖，科林倒是没什么反应，没听出来那话里有对他的辱骂，罗恩抽出魔杖想对德拉科施咒，可是没想到哈利拉着德拉科往身后带，金妮和科林眼看罗恩的咒语就要甩在哈利身上了，两个人冲了上来，科林想去推哈利，金妮上去拉罗恩，混乱中罗恩的咒语打偏在科林的相机上，相机炸了，科林脱手一扔，相机又砸到了金妮的头，罗恩看见自己的小妹妹往地上倒吓得脸都白了，双胞胎这时也看到了，跑过来查看情况，哈利睁开眼看到的就是这样一番景象。

路过的麦格教授看到乱糟糟的球场走上前问怎么回事，斯莱特林和格兰芬多的球员你一言我一语的相互说着对方的不是，这边说马尔福血统歧视辱骂同学，那边说韦斯莱滥用魔法攻击同学。麦格教授安排双胞胎送金妮去医疗翼，给两个学院各扣了五分，罚罗恩、哈利和德拉科关禁闭，一群人终于散开了。

走回地窖的路上，德拉科还在抱怨着科林这种什么都不懂的泥巴种到底是怎么能进到霍格沃茨来念书的。哈利又想起那天诺特关于“巫师的血统越来越不值钱”的言论，他感到很好奇，为什么像马尔福和诺特这样的纯血家庭会有这么严重的血统偏见，血统的意义到底在哪里。哈利忍不住打断德拉科：“为什么你们这么看不起麻瓜出生的巫师啊？”

“Sanctimonia Vincet Semper”德拉科头也没回冒出一句拉丁文，“纯正永胜。马尔福家家训，巫师比麻瓜要高贵，巫师的血统怎么能被麻瓜玷污。就因为他们，现在纯血的巫师越来越少了。”

“可我大概也是一个混血，我妈妈......”哈利停顿了一下，不愿意说出那个词，“我是说，我的外公外婆他们都是麻瓜。”

德拉科站住了，回过身盯着哈利一脸不可置信。

“你该不会不知道吧？”

德拉科没说话，盯着哈利看了一会，又朝着地窖走了。

哈利被德拉科的目光盯得心“咚咚”直跳，他生出一股莫名的心慌，担心德拉科是否在思索要不要跟他绝交。然而德拉科一直走到寝室还是什么话也没说。

这天接下来的时间德拉科没再提起这个话题，像是那段对话不曾发生过一般。哈利悬着的心却并没有放下来，也许德拉科只是太过于震惊自己不是纯血，但是像他这样从小接受血统教育的巫师，哈利不太相信他对自己的血统毫无顾忌。

晚餐时间，他们刚走进大厅，麦格教授告诉他们，禁闭从七点开始，哈利被洛哈特教授指名去帮他回粉丝信件，德拉科和罗恩被费尔奇要走去擦奖杯。

麦格教授离开后，哈利用头撞着桌上，发出一阵悲鸣，要他跟洛哈特独处，还不如让他擦几百个奖杯，这种事他在德思礼家早就做得得心应手了；德拉科则一如既往地抱怨那都是仆人干得活。

但是没办法，吃过晚饭哈利只得跟德拉科分开，独自前往洛哈特的办公室。

洛哈特边朗诵着他那些粉丝的来信，说着那些虚伪的话，还不忘对哈利“循循善诱”，哈利无精打采地听着那些话，时不时应答几声。

时间慢得像是蜗牛在爬，哈利看着蜡烛越烧越短，心跟着蜡滴一起在燃烧，心里火烧火燎地想着时间怎么还没到，与其在这浪费时间，他还想回去多看一看那本书，昨天刚看到一个十分复杂的原理，说有些黑魔法需要付出自己的灵魂为代价，哈利没有太理解那是什么意思。

烛火燃烧发出的响声和洛哈特絮絮叨叨的背景声让哈利感到无比的困顿，这时又响起了一个声音，一个冰冷恶毒、令人毛骨悚然的说话声。

“来......过来......让我撕裂你......撕裂你......杀死你......”

哈利猛地从椅子上跳了起来，桌上的墨水被他推倒了，在信纸上氤氲出一大团丁香色的墨渍。

“什么？”他大声问道。

“我知道！”洛哈特得意洋洋地晃着头，“六个月连续排在畅销书榜首！空前的记录！完全不可思议！”

“不是，那个声音！”哈利烦躁地说，“刚刚那个声音！你没听见吗？”

“哦，梅林啊，小哈利啊小哈利，看看这都几点了？我想你一定是困出幻听来了。真不敢相信我们一起度过了将近三个小时！美好的时间总是短暂的不是吗。好了孩子，快点回去吧。”

哈利还在仔细听着，那声音在贴着墙移动，洛哈特让他离开时，哈利二话没说急忙跟着那声音跑了出去。


	26. Chapter 26

“......饿坏了......好久好久了......”

哈利跑出洛哈特的办公室，贴着墙专心跟着那声音的移动方向没注意看路，转过弯撞上一个人。

“谁！”哈利抬头看见怒气冲冲的德拉科。

“......跟韦斯莱......“对学校特殊贡献奖”......那破奖......”德拉科见是哈利，开始跟他抱怨刚刚跟罗恩一起擦奖杯的事，“......费尔奇......哑炮......嫉妒......”哈利没有仔细听他的话，费力地辨认着那个声音的游走方向，德拉科说得词断断续续地飘入他的耳朵。

“杀人......是时候了......”

那声音再次响起，听着是往楼下去了。

“嘘！别说话！这边！他要杀人了！”哈利不管德拉科还在说话，抓着他的手臂朝声音传来的方向跑去。

“谁？”德拉科被哈利带着没头没脑地跑起来，简直就跟上学期期末的场景一模一样，他不知道发生了什么。

“那声音！你也听不见那声音吗！”哈利边跑边喊。

德拉科不知道哈利指的声音是什么，只能被他拽着手臂一路向下跑到二楼，转过一个又一个弯，在转过最后一个弯时哈利突然停下了，德拉科被惯性带着撞上了哈利的后背，他捂着鼻子刚想骂哈利带的什么路，却感到抓着自己手臂的那只手越收越紧还在微微发颤，掌心的冷汗浸湿了德拉科的手臂，他听见哈利声音颤抖地问着：“那......那是什么？”

德拉科稳住自己的身子，顺着哈利手指的方向看去，墙上有一行血红色一英尺高的字，字迹还没有干透，血流一般往下蜿蜒，在火把的映照下闪着微光：密室被打开了。与继承人为敌者，警惕。火把下挂着一团不知道什么东西，地上还有一大滩水。

哈利和德拉科站在原地，谁也没动，也没出声，直到德拉科感觉被抓着的那只手臂开始供血不足他才回过神来想拉开哈利的手，哈利松开德拉科，淌着地上的水小心翼翼朝那边挪了几步，想要看清楚挂着的那一团是什么，接着德拉科听见哈利倒抽了一口冷气往后退了两步差点坐地上，他赶紧走上去扶住哈利。

是洛丽丝夫人，费尔奇的那只猫。它尾巴挂在火把的支架上，身体僵硬得像块木板。

德拉科想赶紧拉着哈利离开，已经来不及了，珀西和拉文克劳的女级长佩内洛·克里瓦特出现在了走廊上。

“这是什么！波特，马尔福，又是你俩！你们在做什么恶作剧！”珀西迅速走上前，他也看到了墙上的字，尖刻地质问哈利和德拉科，“我要抓你们去麦格教授那！”

“这里发生了什么？”费尔奇被珀西的声音吸引了过来，他身边是斯内普。很快他们也注意到了了洛丽丝夫人。

“我的猫！我的猫！洛丽丝夫人怎么了？”费尔奇尖叫着扑了过来，看到了站在前面的哈利，“是你！你杀死了我的猫！”

斯内普眯着眼睛看着哈利：“有什么要解释的吗波特先生？”

哈利浑身无力地靠在德拉科身上，喉咙一紧，直觉告诉他，他能听见别人听不见的声音不是件好事。

“哈利和我刚刚结束禁闭，回去路过这边正好看见的，斯内普教授。”德拉科站在一旁扶着哈利干巴巴地解释。

“怎么回事？怎么回事？”斯内普还盯着两人没出声，洛哈特这时风风火火地跑了过来，站到斯内普身边“哎呀，小哈利呀小哈利，你怎么回事，刚刚走出我的办公室就迫不及待想来模仿我啦？我说什么来着......”斯内普皱着眉厌恶地从洛哈特身边走开，来到洛丽丝夫人身边查看情况。

“我想这件事还得找校长过来，二年级的学生不会这么高深的魔咒。”斯内普冷冷地打断了洛哈特喋喋不休的话，费尔奇在旁边哽咽，嘴里不停地叨念着洛丽丝夫人。斯内普打发哈利、德拉科、珀西和克里瓦特回去，带着费尔奇和洛丽丝夫人离开了，洛哈特跟在他身后不停地吹嘘着自己一定在某次经历中遇见并且解决过过类似这样的事件。

哈利没想到斯内普就这么走了，原本以为他一定会借题发挥惩罚自己，哈利不明所以，这时德拉科扶了他肩膀一下，哈利回过神来，站直了跟着德拉科往地窖走去。

走回去的路上德拉科问哈利：“你最好是现在告诉我到底发生了什么，你听见了什么？你怎么知道有人要杀人了？”

“刚刚在洛哈特的办公室我听见一个声音，突然在我耳边响起来，像是那种从地狱爬出来的幽灵一样阴森森的，洛哈特也听不见，我跟着那声音的移动方向一路找过去，听那话的大概意思是在说它饿了好久是时候杀人了......你完全没听见吗？”

德拉科皱着眉摇摇头，低下头像是在思考什么。

哈利紧张地跟在德拉科身后，又想到那行仿佛在滴着血的字：“那行字说的密室是指什么你知道吗？与继承人为敌又是什么意思？”

“密室的传说我爸爸跟我讲过，说是霍格沃茨最初的四大创始人——也就是现在的四大学院，他们为了帮助巫师逃避麻瓜的迫害，建立了霍格沃茨。萨拉查·斯莱特林不愿意让泥巴种的巫师入学，觉得魔法只应该保留在纯种巫师家庭，就跟格兰芬多的创始人吵了一架离开了学校，留下来一间其他人都不知道的密室，等待他真正的继承人来打开这间密室，清除所有不配学习魔法的人。”

“德拉科。”

“嗯？”德拉科感觉哈利声音又开始抖。

“我是个混血......我是说，我下午刚刚告诉了你，晚上就听见这声音，而且还只有我能听到......这是不是意味着我就是目标......”哈利是真的感到害怕。没有人能听见那个声音，只有他，今晚上这声音，包括洛丽丝夫人会不会就是对他的警告。更让哈利惊慌的是，他是个混血的消息只有德拉科和赫敏知道......这个猜测让哈利的五脏六腑都结了冰，寒气咝咝地往外冒。

“你在怀疑我？”

哈利没说话。

德拉科冷着脸朝前走，不再看哈利。

两个人默默走回到寝室，沉默地洗漱完毕躺上床，哈利的心一直被吊着，他又害怕又愧疚，他知道自己不该怀疑德拉科的，但是事情发生的太过巧合。哈利在床上来回翻着身，旁边的床上却是静悄悄的一点动静也没有。哈利低声地说：“对不起德拉科......我......我不是要怀疑你的，我只是......只是担心......”

一点回音也没有，哈利想德拉科大概是已经睡了，也只好闭上眼睛，脑子里却停不下来胡思乱想。哈利想到暑假德拉科因为担心自己特意跑来女贞路找他，又想到在马尔福庄园卢修斯极其厌恶麻瓜的态度；一会又浮现出上学期德拉科特意和斯内普一起返回地下来救他，接着出现的却是德拉科和诺特在讨论血统论的场景......不同的情景来回跳转在哈利的脑海中，隔了好一会，困意袭来，渐渐掩盖了哈利的恐惧，半梦半醒间他似乎听见德拉科叹息一般的声音。“你该相信我的哈利。况且那还只是个传说，而你是个斯莱特林。”

第二天哈利起床时，旁边的床已经空了，哈利心里空荡荡的，这段时间为了躲避洛哈特，哈利一直都是跟德拉科同进同出，他又想起睡着前德拉科那句话，哈利心里像是打翻了调料瓶，心情难以言说。

走进餐厅哈利看到德拉科身边的位置空着，他走过去坐下，德拉科简单向他打了声招呼，没有提起昨晚上的事情，接着扭过头去继续跟布雷司说话。这让哈利更加不安，他觉得自己昨晚上的怀疑太伤人了，他宁愿德拉科像上学期那样跟他吵架，甚至是冷战，也好过这样假意的和平。

走到二楼，哈利看见费尔奇在刷那面墙，而不论他怎么努力，那些字一点儿都没有消退，字迹定格在一个可怖的形态，每个字下面都像是流着一条条血泪。很多学生路过的时候都对着那面墙指指点点，看来昨晚上的事已经传开了。

接下来的几天，哈利明显感觉到有股奇怪的氛围在学校蔓延，斯莱特林的学生好像对哈利和德拉科格外热情，而其他几个学院的学生则是躲着他们走，这让哈利摸不着头脑。

这天赫敏急冲冲地找到他，把他拉到墙角问他：“哈利，传闻是真的么？”

“什么传闻？”哈利被赫敏一脸担忧的模样问得一愣。

“传闻说......”赫敏咬了一下嘴唇，“传闻说你是斯莱特林的传人......因为珀西说出事那天晚上看见你和马尔福在走廊，然后你在洛哈特的测试上写得那句话被人传出去了，说你仇恨麻瓜......”

“不！”哈利被这消息惊得跳了起来，“这太荒谬了！赫敏你知道我是个混血对吧！我妈妈像你一样是麻瓜出身的巫师，事实上我还在担心继承人的传说是真的话，下一个目标会是我！”

赫敏拉了一把哈利，试图让他冷静下来。“也不都说是你，传闻说是你或者马尔福......现在其实传马尔福的占多数，毕竟他是个纯血......”

“不......不是他，那天晚上我跟他被麦格教授关了禁闭，我们一起发现的洛丽丝夫人。”哈利小声地为德拉科辩解。

“好的好的，这几天传闻太严重了，我只想确保你没事。格兰芬多好些一年级新生吓坏了，金妮这几天都寝食难安的。”

“韦斯莱家不是纯血吗？她担心什么？”

“罗恩说她是因为太喜欢猫了，乔治和弗雷德这几天都在想办法逗她开心，我猜也可能是因为她担心科林，她跟科林关系很要好，而且大家都知道科林是麻瓜出身。”

一想到那个上蹿下跳围着他的小个子男生，哈利又感到一阵头疼。


	27. Chapter 27

时间不知不觉过去了大半个月，费尔奇每天都在那面墙附近徘徊，希望能够抓住凶手，学生们还在讨论关于密室，关于与继承人为敌的事情，不过谈论的热情也在逐渐消退，也许只是某个听过这传说的学生在恶作剧呢？要说与费尔奇或是洛丽丝夫人为敌，这恐怕全校学生都逃不过去。

但是哈利不这么认为，那声音对他的刺激太过强烈，他还是很担心，担心那个什么继承人的下一个目标就是自己。

而德拉科，自从那一夜过后，同哈利的关系变得十分微妙，虽然两人还是形影不离，哈利能感觉到他淡淡的疏离。哈利知道德拉科在生气，却又碍于自己最近低落的状态不好发泄出来，于是两个人一个不说穿，一个不戳破，就这么别扭地维系着二人的关系。

斯莱特林的学生对待他们的态度一路高涨，尤其是对德拉科，有几个学生简直认定了他就是斯莱特林的传人。

德拉科从没明确否认过，还常常跟他们一起开玩笑。

“德拉科，这不是你的风格啊。”布雷司嬉皮笑脸地坐在沙发扶手上用手肘捅了一下德拉科的后背。

“就是就是，来让我们大干一场，学校里巫师的血统早就该肃清一番了。”诺特也凑了过来。

德拉科将两个凑到跟前来的人推开，翻了个白眼，讥笑道：“是啊是啊，下一个就那个克里维怎么样，一直往我们‘黄金男孩’身上凑，早就看他不爽了。”

几个人笑成一团，哈利没说话，他知道德拉科这就是说给他听的，沉默地坐了一会，起身回寝室了。

德拉科跟着人群一起笑，笑意却不达眼底，目光跟着那个转身离开的背影，一直到那人消失在楼梯转角处，他收起了笑容。

十月的天气一直很差，阴冷潮湿的气候让许多人都感了冒，海格抱怨他养的学校的公鸡开始陆续死亡，并且奇怪的是根本看不出是什么死因。

虽然雨下个不停，弗林特见格兰芬多的伍德一直在坚持训练，也说不论什么天气都应该体验一下，谁也不知道下场比赛的时候梅林会不会作美。

自从传闻稍稍过去，科林这个小尾巴又缠上了哈利，风雨无阻要看他训练，甚至被弗林特和德拉科威胁了也不走，而之前一直和科林一起追着哈利跑的金妮却不见踪影，听双胞胎说金妮好像因为阴冷的天气生病了最近一直病恹恹的没精神。

这些日子让哈利感觉什么事都不太顺利，那本黑魔法的书也越来越看不懂了，前面很多内容他也无法判断自己是否真的理解了。哈利一直希望能找到个练习的场所，然而自从出了洛丽丝夫人的事情后这件事就被哈利搁置了。

万圣节的前一天，空中依然下着细密的小雨，弗林特还在组织他们训练，哈利的精神状态很差，脑子里乱糟糟的都是这几个月以来看过的黑魔法知识，他深知这样下去毫无帮助，他得到的信息都是碎片，根本无法串联成系统的知识，魔力也没有丝毫增进。哈利一边胡思乱想，在蒙蒙的雨雾中追着金色飞贼，没注意到周围的变化。

不知什么时候一只游走球追在哈利的身后，哈利跟着飞贼飞到了观众席附近，眼看就要抓住飞贼了，忽然，熟悉的闪光灯亮起，哈利被光线惊得一歪扫把，被身后的游走球扑了个正着，哈利两眼一黑惨叫一声从扫帚上摔了下来。

德拉科和弗林特听到哈利的叫声跑了过来，科林这时也从观众席上走了下来。哈利先是被游走球砸中后背，摔下来又撞到了胳膊，整个人痛的在地上缩成一团浑身发抖。科林不知道怎么想的，又举起了相机，闪光灯对着哈利又亮了起来，嘴里像是还在说什么。德拉科走过去狠推了一把，让他滚开。弗林特检查了一下哈利的伤势，选择背着他去医疗翼，哈利这时缓过了神，路过科林时忍不住怒骂一声：“这下你满意了？你最好永远不要再出现在我面前！”

科林被德拉科和哈利接连骂得发蒙，呆呆地杵在原地不知道想些什么，不远处同样在训练的赫奇帕奇学院队队员指指点点地看着这边。

第二天万圣节，哈利手臂缠着绷带，像德拉科去年那样吊在脖子上，他感觉自己前一天在雨中淋得太久，头昏昏沉沉，四肢绵软无力，他估计自己是发低烧了。大厅用南瓜灯和活蝙蝠装饰着。万圣节的晚宴很丰盛，邓布利多甚至还请了一支骷髅舞蹈团前来助兴，所有人都在兴奋地享受万圣节的晚宴，可惜哈利只觉得头疼，晕晕乎乎没太高的兴致看那些精彩的表演，人伏在桌上也没怎么吃东西。德拉科看哈利一整晚都无精打采的样子，犹豫了一下，皱着眉用手背贴上了他的额头。

“该死，你发烧了怎么不说，要不要陪你去医疗翼开点退烧药？”

德拉科的手微凉，迷迷糊糊的哈利正忍不住想把自己发热的前额贴过去，听到问话，终于找回一点理智，他也确实没什么精神在晚宴上死撑下去，眼看着宴会已经进入了尾声。

“算了，也不是高烧，休息一下就好了，我先回寝室了。”

哈利站起身，摇摇晃晃地往外走，德拉科看着站立不稳的哈利，一直看人走出了大厅才收回目光，却也没剩多少心思在晚宴上了。

哈利走出了大厅辨认了一下方向，刚想朝地窖走过去，那个令人毛骨悚然的声音又响了起来。

“......让......我撕裂你......”

“......我闻到......血腥味了......”

哈利被钉在了原地，他哆嗦着寻找声源的方向，只听见那声音在朝他靠近。哈利突然开始奔跑，他害怕极了，没在乎方向，他只想逃离那个声音。

哈利走出大厅后德拉科就开始心不在焉，其实上次的事件过后他就给家里写信问过了，得到父亲的回复是五十年前，密室的确被打开过，有个麻瓜种的女生死了。

德拉科一直没把这个消息告诉哈利，那天晚上哈利颤抖的声音传达出他内心真实的恐惧，德拉科常常在想，那继承人真要是自己还好了，那样他至少可以保证哈利的安全。但是哈利居然在怀疑自己会陷害他，一想到这点德拉科的内心就像在油锅里翻滚，说不出到底更多的是愤怒还是失落。不过德拉科又担心，要是把五十年前密室打开过的消息告诉哈利会吓坏他。

正当德拉科坐立不安之际，邓布利多宣布宴会结束，让学生们都回宿舍休息。

一群人边走边在兴奋地谈论着刚才的宴会，没想到刚转过一个弯，几只皮皮鬼的声音忽然闯了进来：“杀人啦，杀人啦，学生小鬼杀人啦，是那个波特！”

人群顿时乱了起来，他们面前，哈利正呆愣地坐在地上，离着他不远处躺着一个人，全身僵硬，面色青灰，手里举着相机。是科林。

哈利还呆坐在地上，身体肉眼可见的在小幅度的颤抖，德拉科穿过人群走上前想扶他起来。

教授们一边安抚着学生，安排让级长赶紧带他们回寝室。斯内普这时走了上来，面色十分难看。“波特先生，请你解释一下。”

“不......不是我......”哈利两眼发直，声音颤栗而虚浮，“我......我听见那声音......我以为......”

德拉科搀着他，哈利还有些没回过神，整个人靠在德拉科身上。

邓布利多教授也走了过来，让麦格教授赶紧带科林去医疗翼，转过头看着哈利。

“不是他，哈利只是感冒了想提前回去休息，上次......”见校长的目光落在哈利身上，德拉科开口想替哈利解释。

“没事的小马尔福先生，我知道这跟哈利没关系，现在你为什么不带他回寝室休息呢，他看起来很疲惫。”邓布利多打断了德拉科，语气平和。

走回地窖的路上哈利像是个没有自我意识的玩偶被德拉科带着往前走，他两眼发直毫无光彩，德拉科说话他也像是听不见一般。

回到寝室，德拉科把哈利按在床上，哈利现在身子没再抖了，只是呆呆地坐着。德拉科轻轻摇晃哈利的肩膀，叫着他的名字，终于哈利开口说话了。

“我不知道，我又听到那声音，那声音朝着我就过来了，我朝反方向跑，然后就看见他躺在地上。”哈利的声音没有起伏，机械地说着话。

德拉科叹了口气，在哈利身边坐下，手放在他背后一上一下的顺着他的背，德拉科也不知道该怎么做，他小时候受到惊吓时卢修斯总是这么安抚他，他也只能学着父亲的样子用同样的方式安抚哈利。

“为什么？为什么萨拉查会有这样的血统偏见，为什么他就认定血统不纯的人没资格学习魔法，为什么他可以这样随意杀人。”哈利的声音冷冰冰的听不出情绪，也不知道是在自言自语还是想从德拉科那里得到答案。

德拉科没法回答他，他自幼接受得教育都告诉他纯血统是高贵的，他也从来不屑于跟那些非纯血巫师打交道，在遇见哈利之前德拉科可以说自己甚至没跟混血巫师说过话。

一时之间两人谁也没说话，偶尔听见地窖外黑湖里不知名的生物游过发出细微的水声。黑暗中，哈利在德拉科的安抚下呼吸趋于平稳，靠在他肩上睡着了。


	28. Chapter 28

科林出事后，学校的传言就更离谱了。

广为流传的版本是，哈利一直不喜欢科林跟着他的事被扭曲成哈利自从进了斯莱特林以后哈利接受了血统论看不起科林，还说正因为这个所以他二年级以来跟赫敏的往来都变少了；两次魁地奇训练的事也被讹传出去：第一次变成了哈利跟着德拉科一起嘲笑科林是“泥巴种”不配做他的“粉丝”，第二次说是科林惹恼了哈利，哈利临走前就威胁要让他付出代价。连德思礼家的事都不知道怎么被挖出来了，说哈利因为憎恨他的麻瓜亲戚，再结合一下洛哈特课上的测试，变成了哈利要杀了所有的麻瓜。

而在斯莱特林的内部传闻却是，科林伤害了哈利，德拉科终于忍无可忍对他下手了。

于是，自打那天起，其他学院的学生都躲着哈利走；而斯莱特林这边，因为德拉科先前玩笑一般的言论，情绪空前高涨：以布雷司为首，永远看热闹不嫌事大的一帮人，并不在意究竟谁才是“继承人”，他们宣称德拉科是哈利忠诚的骑士，永远为“黄金男孩”服务；另一边，以诺特为首，坚定的血统拥护者，认定了两人都是斯莱特林的传人，每天都在公共休息室讨论着下一个要赶走哪个泥巴种。总之，不管是哪个版本的传言，哈利都是绝对的焦点。

这些事让哈利头疼不已，尤其是斯莱特林的学生看着他热切的眼神，某种程度上比其他学院学生的畏惧更让他心烦。他主动向弗林特申请暂停魁地奇训练，找球手有德拉科一个人就够了。除了上课和吃饭，其他时间哈利都把自己关在寝室里不出来，公共休息室也不待了，甚至于有时候连晚餐都不去大厅了，借口自己吃不下东西。

哈利开始花更多的时间和精力在那本黑魔法的书上，之前还有魁地奇的训练，或是跟双胞胎去做一些恶作剧在分散他的注意力，现在他把所有的时间都花在了那本书上，偶尔会去图书馆查资料。他想如果真的遇上斯莱特林的继承人，他必须要有能力自保。

这次的传言没有如上次那般渐渐消退，反而随着哈利的自闭喧嚣日上，说哈利在秘密制定一个复仇计划，要杀了所有非纯血的学生。

德拉科最近也很恼火，他倒是不介意那个所谓的斯莱特林传人要驱逐非纯血巫师的做法，他甚至很乐意去帮他一把，但是哈利最近的状态让德拉科不知该如何是好。哈利现在话也不说，门也不出，把所有时间都花在看书上了，整个人死气沉沉的。

这天晚餐时间，哈利又没有出现在餐厅。

“你最近怎么回事？”德拉科推开寝室的门，不耐烦地丢了一包食物到哈利面前。

“谢谢你......我......我没什么胃口吃东西。”

“少骗人了，你只是不想面对人群，你到底在想什么？怎么？还在怀疑我是斯莱特林的继承人？”

“不......不是的，德拉科，我知道你不是，如果你是的话也一定不会伤害我。总之，之前的事对不起。”自打洛丽丝夫人的事故以来，这是德拉科第一次主动提起这件事，哈利不敢看他的眼睛，假装专注在面前的食物上，小声回着话。

“我要真是那什么继承人就好了，”德拉科的语气里带着恼怒，“我就可以把那些没脑子四处散播谣言的泥巴种全部赶出去了。”

“德拉科你不能这么说。”哈利小声辩解道，“虽然你不是那继承人，但是谁知道那人是不是想要嫁祸给你，或者我，我是说这太巧了，你说过要对付克里维，而刚好我受伤的第二天他就出事了。”

“那你就打算一直这么躲着？”

“我不知道，我是个混血......”

“你也是个斯莱特林！那帽子从来不出错！它把你分进了斯莱特林，说明你是萨拉查认同的学生！”

哈利不说话了，默默地吃着眼前的食物。

德拉科烦躁地抓了一下头发，他不知道哈利到底在担心什么，那天晚上哈利呓语般的问话和他是个混血的事实一直缠着德拉科。他从小的教育告诉他，纯血至上，血统高于一切；而哈利又是他们这些巫师小时候最常听的睡前故事，关于“救世主”如何打败神秘人拯救了魔法界。

德拉科得承认，一年级最开始的时候他只是很想结识这位伟大的传奇人物，这让他觉得很有面子。后来吵架冷战期间遭遇巨怪事件，哈利不仅跑来救他，还只身打败了巨怪；禁林的时候，德拉科是真的被那噩梦般的场景吓得不能动弹，又是哈利推了他一把，挡住那团可怕的黑影让他先跑......

暑假的时候，因为迟迟接不到哈利的回信，他实在是忍不住了，才让母亲带他前往麻瓜世界找哈利；听说了那些麻瓜是如何对待哈利的事后，除了原本就对麻瓜的不屑，竟然还生出一股愤怒和担忧......

波特也是纯血巫师中很有名望的家族，德拉科从未怀疑过哈利的血统，但是那天哈利告诉自己他是个混血后，德拉科发现，自己第一次无法因为血统问题反感一个人，反而因为近来接连不断的事故越来越关心哈利，甚至被那样无端的猜忌也无法对这个人发火。这些莫名的情绪缠着德拉科让他困惑。

魁地奇比赛这天，天气不是太好，天阴沉沉的，却并不能阻挡大家对即将到来的比赛产生的巨大热情，还是那句话，格兰芬多与斯莱特林之争，永远是霍格沃茨最好看的赛事。

沉默的哈利与周围激动的氛围格格不入，吃过早饭向德拉科说了句加油，表示自己并不想去看球赛。

德拉科那天说得没错，哈利现在的确害怕面对人群，到处都有人对着他指指点点，现在也就只有德拉科和赫敏还能好好同他说话。昨天哈利从洛哈特那里弄到一个签名，洛哈特对哈利“谦逊”的态度十分受用，根本没看哈利递来的是张什么纸，大笔一挥签下了他漂亮的花体字。

哈利想去禁书区查一些资料。现在的黑魔法防御课洛哈特再也不拿活物进教室，天天朗诵他的那些“著作”，还强迫哈利陪他演戏，今天演吸血鬼明天演狼人。这更坚定了哈利要自己学习黑魔法的决心，他根本无法从洛哈特的课上学会如何抵御那个继承人或是杀死伏地魔。

待大家都出发去了魁地奇的赛场，城堡变得空荡荡的，哈利松了一口气，独自朝楼上图书馆走去，路过二楼那面写着字的墙，哈利发现地上不知道什么时候又冒出来一滩水，旁边的盥洗室传出隐隐地哭声。

哈利知道这间盥洗室，上一年捉弄德拉科时关他的就是这间，双胞胎跟哈利说过，这里是哭泣的桃金娘的地盘，她成天呆在这儿，没有人愿意靠近，所以就被弃置了，只有万圣节她去参加城堡里幽灵聚会的时候这里会空出来一整天。

哈利觉得自己最近跟桃金娘也没什么区别，成天把自己关在寝室，别人都对他避之不及。听着门后凄凄惨惨的哭声，哈利抱着一种同病相怜的心态推开了盥洗室的门。

“嘿，桃金娘，你在哭什么？”哈利这是第一次看见桃金娘，她是一个脸上有点胖胖的扎着双马尾的女生，脑袋以下的部分都藏在一个抽水马桶里。

“是谁！你不是女生你怎么能进来这里！你是来看我笑话的吗！还是也准备拿东西来砸我！”桃金娘看到哈利，尖声地质问他。

哈利耸了下肩。“不，我只是觉得我们有点像，我猜你知道最近城堡里的传说，所有人都对我躲闪不及，我只能把自己关在寝室里，趁大家都去看魁地奇比赛了才敢出来走一走。所以说，刚才有人拿东西砸你？”

“我刚刚在这待得好好的，考虑自己的问题，有人觉得往我身上仍一本书怪好玩的，哈，我说你们怎么不开发一个新的游戏，砸中我的头得五十分！砸中我的心脏得一百分！多好玩的游戏啊！”桃金娘说着情绪激动得冒了出来，又喷出一股更大的水流，泼溅在湿漉漉的地上。

好吧，这就解释了外面那一滩水是怎么回事。哈利想着，接着问：“是一本什么书？我是说，真过分不是吗，用书无缘无故砸向你。”

桃金娘很满意哈利的最后一句话：“是啊是啊，一本那么厚的书，你看它就在那儿呢，被水冲出来了。”

哈利顺着桃金娘手指的方向望过去，一本黑色封皮小小的书躺在地上，长得像是麻瓜界的圣经。哈利走过去捡起来，就像是盥洗室里其他地方一样，湿透了。翻开第一页有两行模糊不清的字，一行是日期，表明这本日记本是五十年前的了；另一行是一个名字：T·M·里德尔。再往后翻就什么字也没有了。看来是有人捡到一个旧本子然后拿来砸着桃金娘玩？哈利看看封底，上面印着伦敦沃克斯霍尔路，还有一个名字，应该是经售人。

“所以这个里德尔是一个有麻瓜血统的人......”哈利自言自语地说着。

“噢，里德尔，他可真是一个帅气的男生，温柔又优秀。”桃金娘听见了哈利的自言自语，声调变得有些尖细，似乎在害羞，“那时候他还是我们的学生会主席呢。”

哈利看见桃金娘身上穿着霍格沃茨的校服，跟现在款式不太一样，桃金娘大概也是五十年前的学生吧，可能生前跟这个里德尔还是同学。哈利想了想把日记本塞进口袋，跟桃金娘闲聊了两句离开了盥洗室。

从图书馆回到寝室，哈利拿出了那本空无一字的本子。他不知道自己为什么要把这本本子带回来，神差鬼使般他就这么做了。也许可以拿来做笔记？哈利看了一眼手边放着的那本黑魔法的书，这本书带出去总是不太方便，而图书馆，尤其是禁书区，很多书也不让外借，或许可以将需要的段落抄下来会方便很多，这本小小的麻瓜本子比起羊皮纸也更便携。

哈利拿出羽毛笔，翻开书找到他一直不能理解的“灵魂献祭”的部分开始往本子上抄，抄了没两行，字迹消失了。


	29. Chapter 29

怎么回事？哈利不可思议地摸了摸眼前空白的纸张，不知道发生了什么。没想到这时，他刚刚写字的地方出现了一行字。

** **你是谁？你在学习黑魔法吗？** **

哈利一愣，这本日记本是可以跟人对话吗？哈利想了一下，决定先忽略第一个问题。一本有思想的日记本，哈利不知道能不能相信它。

里德尔？我看到这本子第一页写了你的名字。你很了解黑魔法吗？我是说，我才写了那么两行字你就知道是黑魔法了？

** **算是，我是里德尔的一段记忆。并且，是的，我很了解黑魔法。** **

你为什么会了解黑魔法，我听说你当年是男学生会主席，我以为霍格沃茨是不让学习黑魔法的。

** **那你呢？你又为什么要学？** **

我有不得不学的理由。黑魔法比较强大不是么。

** **很高兴你这么认为，也许我可以帮到你。** **

那你知道学校哪里可以练习吗？我一直找不到能练习的地方，要是被老师知道我在学黑魔法就完了。

** **八楼的巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面，三次走过那段墙，同时集中精力去想需要的场地，你会喜欢那的** ** ** **。** **

这时门外响起一阵脚步声，还有人在说笑，哈利慌忙把书和日记本往枕头下一塞。德拉科走了进来，脸上是收不住的笑意，看起来很高兴。

“你在干嘛呢？”德拉科兴奋地走进寝室，随口问道。

“没干嘛，看书。你很开心啊，球赛赢了？”哈利随手拿起一本书假装摊开。

“是啊，萨拉查眷顾，今天飞贼直接飞到了我耳边，甚至都不需要追，我一伸手就抓住了，格兰芬多的找球手气疯了。”德拉科得意地说，“可惜飞贼出现的晚了一点，不然我就能破你的记录了。”

哈利好笑地摇摇头，“你好像很喜欢说萨拉查？我以为巫师这边惯用的是梅林。暑假那次你也是说的萨拉查。”

“那当然，我们全家都是斯莱特林，我引以为荣。而且据书上说，梅林也是个斯莱特林，所以最伟大的巫师当然是萨拉查。”

德拉科兴冲冲地说完，突然停了下来，没有接着这个话题继续。

“你今天还是不想出去吗？弗林特晚上想举办一个庆功晚会，就在公共休息室。”

“饶了我吧，你知道他们看我的表情，如果他们都跟你一样把萨拉查奉为神明，他们现在简直就是要把我供起来了，我可受不了。”哈利一想到最近这段时间斯莱特林的学生看他的表情，要是他们知道自己是个混血，会很失望吧？一想到这哈利脸色又沉下来了。

德拉科大概知道哈利在想什么，只得说让哈利好好休息别想太多，就钻进浴室洗澡去了。

哈利叹了口气，心情又烦躁起来，他决定今天晚上就得去八楼，找里德尔说得那个神奇的地方，必须抓紧时间学会那些复杂的魔法。

晚上，斯莱特林所有人都围在公共休息室庆祝与格兰芬多一战的胜利，弗林特在嘲笑伍德赛后气得半死，德拉科被他们围在中间，桌上摆满了从厨房拿来的食物，高年级的学生还拿出了几瓶火焰威士忌，大家都沉浸在这热闹的氛围中。哈利知道他们大概能闹到后半夜踩着斯内普的底线收场，于是偷偷披上隐形衣趁着没人注意溜出了地窖。

找到八楼的巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯，哈利屏住呼吸专心想着“我需要一个不会被发现的练习黑魔法的地方”来回走着，当他走到第三遍的时候，墙上发出“咔咔”的声音，出现了一扇非常光滑的门。哈利惊喜地看着凭空出现的房间，霍格沃茨真是藏着太多的秘密了，根据不同需求出现的房间？这也太便利了！等这段时间的风波过去了可以把这个神奇的地方介绍给双胞胎，一定会很有意思。边想着，哈利拉开门环走了进去。

屋子里点着火把，像地下室一样。墙边是一排木书架，放满了各种各样有关黑魔法的书籍，按照难易程度和类别排列着；另一边的架子上放满了各种仪器，地上有软垫，还有几个跳来跳去的箱子不知道关着什么。

这太完美了！哈利看着眼前的房间，这有他需要的一切，他从怀里掏出日记本告诉里德尔，里德尔表示可以在这里放心练习，无需担心被发现，还说哈利所有不懂的问题都可以问自己。哈利从头把一些之前他看了不太明白的问题写在本子上，里德尔非常有耐心的逐一为他做了解答，还发现了好些哈利之前有误解的地方。他还试了两个基础的魔咒，还算成功，不过跟书上写得还是有所出入，这毕竟还是他第一次有机会练习，上一学年的奇洛根本没有用心教他们黑魔法防御，这一学年的洛哈特就更不用说了完全就是一个绣花枕头，不过哈利相信在里德尔和这个房间的帮助下他一定会有所收获的。

哈利高兴地回到地窖，他把那本书留在了有求必应屋，只带了日记本回来。庆祝宴果然还没结束，潘西端了块小蛋糕坐在德拉科身边，布雷司坐在潘西另一边的沙发扶手上不知道说了什么，三个人都在笑，哈利不知道是不是自己的错觉，他感觉布雷司笑得时候身体前倾接近潘西，而潘西则向后靠向德拉科。

回到房间把隐形衣和日记本收好，哈利假装是自己半夜饿了，走出寝室加入他们。德拉科很高兴哈利愿意走出寝室，腾出一个空位让给哈利，其他的学生更是激动地靠了过来围在他身边。明明是魁地奇的庆祝宴，从哈利出来以后就完全失去了重点，不过没关系，学生们本来也只是打着幌子抓紧一切机会狂欢，而今天面对这些热烈的眼神哈利一点也不觉得厌烦，相反他开心极了。

那天晚上过后，德拉科感觉哈利像是变了个人，之前是在寝室不肯出门，现在是不到宵禁不回来，还不让德拉科跟着，总是一个人神神秘秘的独来独往。

德拉科有心问一下哈利最近发生了什么，哈利也只是支支吾吾编一些很蹩脚的借口仓皇逃跑。这让德拉科感觉烦闷又生气，说真的，前有怀疑自己是斯莱特林的继承人，现在又藏着秘密不告诉自己？德拉科感觉自己被哈利排挤在他的生活之外。按理说，他接受的那些礼仪教育告诉他，当自己的朋友有事情不想告诉自己时不应该过多的逼问，虽然德拉科不觉得哈利在“密谋”些什么，可还是忍不住要去想，或者说担心哈利。

“可能是找女朋友了？”听完德拉科的抱怨，布雷司若有所思地托着下巴。

听了这个猜想，德拉科心中又一阵没有由来的烦躁。“女朋友？除了那个格兰杰，我就没看他跟哪个女生有过多的来往，那个格兰杰恨不得嫁给图书馆，会当他女朋友，你真是会开玩笑。”

“那可不一定，”布雷司从沙发的靠背上滑下来坐到德拉科身边，一只手按着他的肩膀，“格兰芬多那个韦斯莱家的小妹妹，跟哈利跟得可紧了，刚开学那会你忘了，成天和克里维两个人到处堵人，后来好像因为生病消停了一段时间，这几天我看她似乎好了的样子，在大厅的时候老往我们这边瞟呢。”

“得了吧，韦斯莱家才配不上他呢。”想到金妮黏糊糊的目光德拉科更生气了。

“哟，你吃醋了，你说配不上就配不上，你是哈利什么人啊。”布雷司坏笑着一挑眉，“再说了，那个韦斯莱的女孩子还挺漂亮的，他家除了穷好歹也是个纯血。”

“他家跟麻瓜友好！”

布雷司对着德拉科翻了个白眼，“哈利还在麻瓜家庭长大呢，我看他对血统可一点都不挑。”

德拉科还是觉得生气，又说不出自己到底在气什么，只能嫌弃地拍开布雷司的手不说话了。


	30. Chapter 30

哈利自然是不知道德拉科内心的纠结，他只顾着每天往有求必应屋钻，跟里德尔进行学术交流。

里德尔简直太棒了，关于黑魔法完全是无所不知，在他的帮助下哈利感觉自己的魔力水平突飞猛进，已经可以熟练运用几个魔咒了，但是关于“灵魂献祭”的部分里德尔没有做出解释，他问过里德尔几次，书上提到练习黑魔法会导致灵魂受损是什么意思。

里德尔说这是人们对于黑魔法的偏见，认为黑魔法是邪恶的所以编造出这一谎言恐吓大家，避免人们都来学习黑魔法。哈利觉得这个说法可以理解，人总是对强大的力量有所畏惧，也就没再追究这个问题。

德拉科察觉哈利这段时间的行为越来越奇怪了。

他知道哈利完全就不赞同血统论，跟自己成为朋友后虽然不再因为这个吵架，但平时要是撞见了自己或是诺特这种跟他比较熟悉的斯莱特林同学嘲笑捉弄“泥巴种”，还是免不了出面制止一二，大家对这样的场景习以为常。

可是这已经是第三次了。

第一次是诺特在走廊上大声羞辱一个“泥巴种”血液肮脏，哈利迎面走过去跟德拉科说着话，目不斜视；第二次是德拉科在图书馆门口嘲笑纳威，这段时间学生们都在私下里交换什么护身符，避免自己被密室里的怪物攻击，德拉科看到纳威，嘲讽他跟哑炮也就差不多，让他还不想想办法就会被怪物抓走了，哈利正好从图书馆走出来，跟德拉科打了声招呼就离开了；这是第三次了。

这次又是诺特，接近午饭时间，哈利跟德拉科说笑着前往餐厅，在靠近大厅的拐角处诺特正在恐吓一个赫奇帕奇的“泥巴种”，赫敏在一旁护着男孩怒斥诺特，他们恰好路过，哈利对赫敏打了声招呼就要往前走，赫敏拉住了他。

“哈利你管管他，他不仅侮辱贾斯廷的麻瓜出生，还威胁说下个遇害的就是他。”

“萨拉查在上，我又不是太平洋警察，怎么什么都要我管。赫敏你省省吧，别假装自己是正义女神的化身，他们看在我的面子上又没有羞辱你。”哈利无奈地停下脚步。

“什么？哈利你说什么？萨拉查在上？你怎么了？”赫敏瞪大眼睛看着哈利，仿佛不认识眼前的人。

“看在梅林的份上也行啊，反正梅林不也是个斯莱特林。”哈利拉开赫敏拽住他的手，耸耸肩走开了。

赫敏震惊地看着哈利的背影，回头看德拉科，想问问他哈利怎么回事，可德拉科看起来也是满脸的疑惑。诺特听完哈利的话更加得意了，变本加厉地嘲讽了贾斯廷几句。

这天在公共休息室，德拉科在同潘西和布雷司讲话，哈利突然兴冲冲地从门口跑了进来。

“你们看到公告了吗？他们要开办决斗俱乐部！今晚上是二年级的第一次聚会。”哈利坐在三人旁边的沙发上，兴奋得语速都比平时要快上一倍。

“是么？谁来教？”德拉科对哈利亢奋的情绪感到困惑，他不记得哈利对决斗有这么热衷，甚至他都不知道哈利是不是了解决斗。

“不知道，但是我觉得学一些决斗的课程总是好的，说不定能用得上呢。”哈利飞快地说完又自顾自地钻进了寝室，留下外面三个人面面相觑。

晚上八点，德拉科被哈利拉着来到了礼堂，礼堂中摆着一张镀金的舞台，空中漂浮着几百支蜡烛照耀着，天花板则一片漆黑。二年级的学生几乎都来了，靠近舞台人群有些拥挤，每个人都拿着自己的魔杖满脸兴奋。他们看到哈利，默默地让开一条道，哈利跟德拉科顺利的走到了最挨近舞台的地方。

“围过来围过来，先生们小姐们，每个人都能看见我，听到我说话吗？”穿着紫红色长袍的洛哈特光彩照人地走上那个舞台，他身后跟着斯内普，身上依然是那身标志性的黑色长袍，面色阴沉。

“是这样的，邓布利多教授允许我开办这个小小的决斗俱乐部，充分训练大家，以防你们有一天需要自卫，采取我无数次使用的办法保护自己——关于这部分的故事我相信大家都已经看过了我的作品。”

“现在我来给大家介绍一下斯内普教授。当然你们都认识你们的魔药老师，二年级的孩子你们真走运，斯内普教授今天主动要求来做我的助手，他将协助我为大家展示一个小小的示范，供大家参考，示范结束我会把你们的魔药老师完好无损的还给你们，用不着担心！”

德拉科看到哈利翻了个白眼，靠近了对他说：“我敢打赌，洛哈特这个草包会被斯内普打得下不来台。”

德拉科很赞同哈利的说法，但是心里还是暗自纳闷了一下，他知道哈利是不那么尊重老师，不过说得这么直白还是第一次。

洛哈特在台上介绍完华丽的决斗礼仪和规则，然后和斯内普背对背开始示范。

“解除你的武器！”伴随着斯内普的声音，闪过一道耀眼的红光，洛哈特从舞台上飞了出去撞到了墙壁。

哈利带头大笑，斯莱特林学院的学生都在鼓掌喝彩。

洛哈特歪歪斜斜地站起来，狼狈地整理着自己的仪容，走上舞台开始替自己圆场，斯内普的目光充满杀气，洛哈特只得停下那些吹嘘的话，走下来给他们安排配对，让他们两两分组训练。

走到哈利和德拉科面前，洛哈特把他们拆散，让哈利对罗恩，德拉科对纳威。

场面十分混乱，用什么的都有，就是没有用缴械咒，罗恩和纳威对魔咒的使用都不是很熟练，被德拉科和哈利耍得团团转。洛哈特在台上惊恐地对着激战的人群大喊着让他们停下，没人在意他的吼叫。

“咒立停！”斯内普举起魔杖喊了一声，一股绿莹莹的烟雾弥漫在整个会场上空，大家终于停了下来。

洛哈特在人群中手忙脚乱地查看是否有受伤的学生，嘴里还在絮絮叨叨，看到学生们都无大碍，他邀请德拉科和纳威一组上去演示，斯内普像是一只蝙蝠一样在舞台上滑过，嘴角露出一个阴森古怪的微笑。

站在舞台上，纳威不住地发抖，喊了三次都没喊出正确的咒语，德拉科在他对面笑得眼泪都快流出来了，然后举起魔杖大喊一声：“乌龙出洞！”他魔杖的顶端发出爆裂的声音，一条乌黑的蛇突然蹿了出来落在舞台中央，昂起蛇头做出进攻的姿势。人群开始尖叫，舞台边上人挤着人根本无法后退，只是一阵骚乱，纳威在台上已经要哭出来了。

哈利眼前一亮，他看到台侧罗恩正在焦急地喊着纳威，想起去年达力生日在动物园，他能跟那条大蟒说话。

“让我来！”洛哈特高声喊着走到舞台上，举起魔杖威胁地向蛇挥舞，只听嘭的一声巨响，蛇不仅没消失，反而蹿起一丈多高，又重重地落回到地上。它狂怒不已，向着边上的人群嘶嘶地吐着信子。

“到红头发满脸雀斑的那个男孩面前去。”哈利对着那条蛇说，蛇听懂了他的话，转头朝罗恩的方向滑了过去，对面的学生看见蛇游了过来惊恐地挤成一团，挤来挤去贾斯廷从罗恩身边被推到了最前面，蛇在他面前抬起身子晃着脑袋想找他身后的罗恩。

这时斯内普走上前，挥了挥他的魔杖，蛇化成一缕黑烟，消失了。他看向哈利，眼神像是猝了毒的利剑。哈利抬起头跟他对视着，这时哈利发现，每个人都在看着他，以他为中心已经退出了一个一人有余的空间，大家都避着他窃窃私语。


	31. Chapter 31

德拉科走下舞台，拉着哈利头也不回地离开礼堂，人群比他们来的时候躲得更远了，哈利发现德拉科脸上那种不可一世的笑也消失了，不说话一味拽着哈利的手腕走在前面。

哈利想嘲笑一下刚才的纳威和罗恩惊慌失措的蠢样子，但是一路上只听他在讲，德拉科没有做出任何回应，一直走回到寝室把门锁上，他把哈利推进一张扶手椅，才开口质问：“你是个蛇佬腔，为什么不告诉我？”

“什么？”哈利被德拉科反常的表现闹得莫名其妙。

“蛇佬腔！你跟蛇说话！”

“噢，这不是很正常么，又不是我第一次做了，去年我还在动物园里放出过一条大蟒蛇，它朝我表哥达力——就是上次你见过的肥得像头猪一样的那个男孩扑过去，吓死他了，你真该看看他那时的模样。当时我还以为能跟那条蟒蛇成为朋友，可是它看了我一眼就爬走了，真冷漠......”哈利想起达力过生日那次的经历忍不住笑了起来，那时他还不知道自己是个巫师。

“你要跟一条蟒蛇做朋友。”德拉科扶住了额头。

“怎么了？我还以为大家都能做到这点。我是说，蟾蜍也是冷血动物，既然它可以成为宠物，蛇一样可以......”

“不，大家都不可以，这是一种很罕见的本领，你在跟蛇说话的时候没有人知道你在说什么。”

“意思是我说出了另外一种语言而我自己都不知道？”哈利眯起眼睛，“这听起来很酷。”

“是的，这非常酷，如果你知道跟蛇说话是一种现在已知只有萨拉查才会的本领那就更酷了。”

“什么？！”

“如果你稍微动用一下你的观察能力，你就会发现斯莱特林的学院象征是一条蛇。”

“所以......”

“所以现在不管你承不承认，在大家眼里你已经被坐实是斯莱特林的传人了。”

“可是我姓波特啊！我又不姓斯莱特林。”

“我假设你还记得，母亲也是血缘组成的一部分，你奶奶或者随便往上找一个有姻缘关系的女性都有可能带着斯莱特林的血统，那都是几百上千年的事了，你又没看过你家族谱。”

“这太荒谬了，说我是斯莱特林的曾曾曾曾曾孙什么的......你相信吗？”他问德拉科。

“我信不信现在重要吗......”德拉科感到自己有些脱力，这个人到底搞不搞得清现在的情况？！“好吧，现在我们至少不用担心你会被那个继承人会杀死之类的了，可能萨拉查有好几个继承人呢，毕竟都是一千多年前的事情了......”

那晚接下去的时间他俩没再说话，各自想着心事，等德拉科睡着了，哈利还是翻来覆去难以入睡，索性爬起来前往有求必应屋，想学会刚刚德拉科用得那个乌龙出洞。

他在有求必应室练了将近整晚，那本不是一个很难的魔咒，搞清楚施咒原理，哈利没多久就学会了，甚至可以在原有魔咒的基础上稍加改动变出不同品种的小蛇，但是他现在太生气了，一团火在他胸腔里燃烧。这个学校的人都是怎么回事，都没有独立的思考能力吗？认为我是斯莱特林的传人？好啊，那我就传给你们看。哈利冷冷地想着，胃里一阵阵刺骨的寒冷让他恶心，直到凌晨五点才回去寝室。

第二天因为暴风雪，本学期最后一节草药课取消了，斯普劳特教授要给曼德拉草做保温工作，她不放心交给别人，这可是救活洛丽丝夫人和科林·克里维性命的关键。

昨晚几乎没睡的哈利趁机补了个觉，睡醒时已经快中午了，德拉科叫他去吃午饭。

走进餐厅，大家都看着他交头接耳，路过赫奇帕奇长桌时，哈利留意到几个人脑袋凑在一起交谈些什么，时不时还朝他的方向瞟上一眼，带头说话的那个男生他隐约记得好像跟贾斯廷走得很近。

斯莱特林长桌跟赫奇帕奇挨着，哈利找了个离他们比较近的地方坐下，专心偷听。

“......所以不管怎么说，我叫贾斯廷躲在我们宿舍，上次诺特威胁他的时候波特就听见了，还恐吓格兰杰不要帮他。想必波特在进了斯莱特林后认清了自己的身份以后开始关注血统了，你们没发现他这个学期也不跟格兰杰一起了么，上个学期明明几乎天天都一起在图书馆。”

“厄尼，你能肯定是他吗？他看上去那么友好......”一个女孩急切地问道。

“汉娜，你听见了，他是个蛇佬腔，那是黑巫师的标志，大家都知道的，你难道听说过哪个正派巫师能跟蛇说话吗？斯莱特林本人就是蛇语通，况且他从那个连名字都不能说的人手中逃脱......啊！”一声惨叫，说话的男生跌坐在地上，一条通体碧绿的蛇蹿到桌上耀武扬威地左右晃动着身体，周围的学生们尖叫着四下逃离。

哈利慢条斯理地从斯莱特林长桌站起来，走到他面前的座位上坐下，抚摸着那条蛇的脑袋：“它可真好看，不是么。”哈利脸上在笑，眼底却是冰冷的。

“你想做什么！我告诉你！如果你在打我的主意，你可以追溯到我家九代的巫师，我的血统和你们斯莱特林任何人一样纯正！所以——”

“我才不在乎什么血统呢。”哈利不耐烦地打断他，一挥魔杖把蛇变没，站起来俯视着还坐在地上的男孩，语气像是从北冰洋吹来的寒风，“厄尼是吧，假使你还记得，那行字写得是‘与继承者为敌’。那么我麻烦你动动你那小得跟比多怪味豆一般的脑子想想，如果我是斯莱特林的传人，也许我最恨的不是血统不纯的巫师，而是你这种愚蠢的有碍观瞻的人呢？”

哈利听见四周发出一阵巨大的抽气声，学生们都吓坏了，几个女生挤在一起瑟瑟发抖，背后斯莱特林长桌上则是发出一阵爆笑，夹杂着吹口哨的声音。这些人让哈利厌烦，他失去了吃午餐的胃口，转身走出大厅。

“哈利你最近到底怎么了？”赫敏也听见刚才哈利说得那番话，急急地跟了出来抓住哈利，“你知道我是不相信那些话的......”

“格兰杰小姐，”哈利的声音冷若冰霜，“您看得书多，我相信您已经查过了，也清楚蛇语只有萨拉查才会的吧，这本领可没人传授，所以出于对您人生安全的着想，我建议您离我远一点。”

哈利甩开被自己惊在原地的赫敏走了，德拉科站在大厅门口，听见哈利这番话皱了皱眉，看着远去的背影转过弯消失在视线中，转身回去了大厅。


	32. Chapter 32

接下来的日子德拉科彻底认识到了哈利的反常，但是他也说不出来原因，只好归结于谣言让哈利压力太大。

黑魔法防御课上，洛哈特依旧叫哈利上台陪他演戏。

“哈利，来，我们今天演示一下......”

“尊敬的梅林爵士团三级勋章获得者，反黑魔法联盟荣誉会员，五次荣获《巫师周刊》最迷人微笑奖的洛哈特教授，也许您还记得我们这堂课叫做黑魔法防御，而不是戏剧表演？您为什么不展示一下您傲人的魔咒本领呢？”

“波特先生，我这是为你着想，没人想看到有人在课堂上受伤。”

“是么，我可不这么想，解除你的武器！”

哈利的魔咒不如斯内普那么强大，洛哈特依然被打中摔倒在地上。在一片哄笑声中哈利冷漠地收起魔杖。

“真遗憾，您那口迷人的大白牙并不能抵挡住咒语。”

魔药课上，斯内普也依旧在哈利的操作台边走来走去。

“波特先生，能不能用你巨怪一般的脑子......”

“是的是的，亲爱的院长，这样的形容词您用了一年不烦么？我都听厌了，也许您不在我身边来回晃悠我的魔药会做得更好呢？”

斯内普的脸色出现一丝裂痕，破天荒第一次给斯莱特林扣了五分，斯莱特林的学生都一脸恐慌，说不上来是敬畏哈利敢于冲撞院长，还是震惊原来斯内普还会给斯莱特林扣分。

走在路上，诺特看到哈利走过来，吹了声口哨戏剧性地高声叫嚷着：“让开让开，伟大的斯莱特林传人来了。”

“求求你了，别像支愚蠢的麻瓜锣鼓队，还嫌这学校不够吵吗？你对得起自己的纯血统吗？”

说完头也不回的走开了，诺特被哈利说得脸上青一阵红一阵。

他还热衷于用乌龙出洞变出一条蛇然后用蛇语操控着四处吓人，双胞胎不是很赞同哈利的做法，和他争执了起来，最后不欢而散。

所有人都对哈利的反常行为表现出惊恐，他对四个学院的学生几乎是无差的对待，斯莱特林的学生也被吓到了。

学校的传闻越来越恶劣，甚至于有些人说，哈利刚出生那会就打败了伏地魔是因为他体内藏着巨大的黑魔法力量，那力量超过了神秘人，会成为下一代的黑魔王。

在这样人心惶惶的日子里，终于到了圣诞节，大家都迫不及待地要逃回家，远离这是非之地。

令哈利没想到的是德拉科居然留校。

“你不回庄园吗？”

“别那么惊讶地看着我，我签留校名单的时候你又不是没看见，我爸爸说最近魔法部老想着要来查抄我们的庄园，不太平，他现在事情太多了，就叫我别回去了。”德拉科耸了一下肩。他是目前学校为数不多的几个还能跟哈利好好说话的人，也许是唯一一个。

这段时间哈利也会有那么一瞬间的迷茫，偶尔晃神想自己这段时间都做了些什么，但是那些谣言实在是在他脑海里搅得他浑身发冷，一阵恶寒。

他问过一次里德尔是如何看待黑魔法的。里德尔只是说黑魔法强大，简洁，令人着迷，人们会恐惧它只是因为他们只是无法面对自身的恐惧，害怕自己无法掌控的事物，那不过是懦弱者的借口罢了。

这个世界是强者的，如果你害怕强大，你永远只能屈居人下。里德尔这样说。

哈利想起上学期遇到伏地魔，是的，他还太弱小了，他还要有仇要报，他必须学会这些强大的魔法。

哈利不再问什么，倒是里德尔话里话外似乎有些想问他的话，哈利一般也就选择无视，他从不愿意跟别人透露太多自己的想法，这本日记本能做好他的老师就够了。

平安夜，哈利吃了三个纳西莎寄来的圣诞布丁，满足地坐在寝室问里德尔一些有关死咒的事情，不过里德尔好像对这个咒语比较陌生，只是在听了他的描述以后给了一些原理方面的解说，哈利想想好像也是，里德尔是五十年前的学生，伏地魔是十几年前出现的，虽然不清楚这个里德尔发生了什么，但是能这样跟他对话，应该已经没有活在这世上了。

一直坐在自己床上沉默不语的德拉科突然开口了：“最近你一直在那个本子上写个不停，还随身携带。你在写什么？”

“日记。私人的。”哈利强调了一遍。

果然德拉科撇撇嘴不再问了，哈利知道，德拉科的礼仪教育一定告诉过他，要尊重他人隐私。这也是这段时间德拉科能与哈利友好相处的原因，他从来不多嘴。

哈利这时想起德拉科跟他说过的魔法部要查抄他们家庄园，问道：“你家是不是有很多黑魔法的东西？”

德拉科耸了下肩，“大概吧，我知道我爸爸是有一些非常有价值的秘密法宝，不过他从不给我看。”

“你不害怕吗？大家好像都很害怕黑魔法？似乎认为学黑魔法的都是邪恶的黑巫师。”

“对于根本不会伤害到自己的东西有什么好害怕的。”德拉科难得有些懒散地歪在床上说，“斯内普教授也会很多黑魔法，我记得我跟你说过吧，他很精通这些，他最想教得就是黑魔法防御，我敢说，他比那个洛哈特强了上千倍，真不明白邓布利多那个老疯子为什么会找这种人来当教授。”德拉科翻了个白眼。

“好吧。”哈利没话说了，他对于德拉科说得除了邓布利多是疯子以外的话表示十二分赞同，他也不明白为什么邓布利多会让洛哈特这种人来做教授，但是通过上学年期末，哈利对邓布利多还是很有好感的，他感觉这个老人待自己有种说不出来的亲切。

“你真的不觉得我是斯莱特林的传人吗？”

“你是不是又怎么样。”德拉科看着床顶漫不经心地回答，“你是的话不论从哪个角度来说我也不觉得你会想杀了我，我有什么好怕的；不是的话，反正你都已经是斯莱特林的学生了，大概分院帽就是看中了你这与萨拉查同样的天赋吧，毕竟......”德拉科停顿了一下，侧过脸看着哈利脸上露出坏笑，“......毕竟你的魔药天赋那么烂，愚蠢又鲁莽，萨拉查他老人家应该不会喜欢你的。”

哈利懊恼地砸了一个枕头过去，德拉科闪躲不及被砸了个正着，虽然放假，德拉科依然涂着过量的发胶，被突如其来的枕头打乱了发型，他跳下床拿着哈利的枕头去打他，哈利大笑着从床上跳到了另一边，两个人在寝室打闹着，哈利的心情顿时轻松了许多。

哈利本以为因为最近这段时间发生的事，大概收不到什么礼物了，没想到第二天早上醒来，床脚还是有一小堆礼盒。赫敏送了一本有关魁地奇的书；海格送了一大包乳脂软糖；韦斯莱夫人依旧是一件手织毛衣；诺特今年没送东西来，大概是前段时间被自己说了还怀恨在心；布雷司送了一只华贵的羽毛笔；德思礼家送来了一根牙签和一张问哈利暑假能不能也留校的便条纸；马尔福家则是一些精美的小点心，大概是纳西莎自己做的。

哈利有些揶揄地对着德拉科说：“你看，去年布雷司送得是胸针，今年送得这支羽毛笔看起来也很昂贵，而你两年送得都是你妈妈做得小甜点。”

“那布雷司送得胸针你带过吗，或者这支羽毛笔你打算用吗？”德拉科还在拆他的礼物，他的礼物比哈利的要多出两倍。

“我还以为你们这种家庭送礼都讲究贵重和气派呢。”

“这就是为什么我和布雷司送的礼物不同。”德拉科语焉不详地回了一句，“我看你也挺喜欢吃的。”

圣诞节当天，城堡外面有厚厚的积雪，哈利看到双胞胎和金妮在外面打雪仗，想了一会也跑出去加入了他们，双胞胎倒是没太介意哈利前段时间的异常，大概也怪罪给了流言对他造成的压力；金妮看了哈利一会似乎有什么话想说，张了张嘴没说出来，索性就黏在哈利身边和双胞胎两两对战打闹了起来。罗恩这时也从城堡里跑了出来，生气地大声叫嚷，双胞胎抓住他的手臂，金妮往他的衣服里塞了一大团雪，罗恩惨叫一声甩开双胞胎跳了起来，四个人笑得倒在雪地上。

哈利没看见，天文台上站着一个身影，目光闪烁的看着他们，不知道在想什么。


	33. Chapter 33

自从圣诞节跟韦斯莱家打完雪仗，哈利心情变好许多，一直压在心上的石头终于消失了。假期几乎没什么人留校，自然也就没人提起密室和斯莱特林继承人的事，哈利觉得之前那段时间因为流言他把自己逼得太紧，导致精神压力过大做出许多激进的行为，于是对黑魔法的学习也暂停了，索性将里德尔的日记本放在寝室的抽屉里不再随身携带。反正德拉科从来不会翻他的东西，也不让人进他们的寝室，哈利觉得不用的时候把本子放在寝室反而比较放心。

开学以后，学校的氛围也没有那么人人自危了，经过一个假期，大家的心情都平复下来。

距离上次科林被石化的事件已经过去三个多月了，这期间没再发生类似的事件。也许那个继承人失去勇气已经停止了行动；也许密室里的那个怪物又进入了休眠期；同时大家也发现，像刺猬一样的哈利似乎也平静下来，也许真的是之前大家的流言传得太过分了吧。

曼德拉草的生长情况也很好，一天下午，哈利听见庞弗雷夫人跟费尔奇说，用不了多久，斯内普就可以用成熟的曼德拉草熬制魔药救回洛丽丝夫人，费尔奇也显得十分高兴。

一切都在往好的方向发展。

哈利也觉得前两个月他的确是太钻牛角尖了，满心只想着如何练好黑魔法，心里一直很压抑，愤怒和怨恨不受控制得往外翻涌，同时还有些说不清的情绪在脑子里来回搅动。

唯一不太好的是德拉科最近精神变得很差，一副病恹恹的样子，好像是得了什么春季流感，魁地奇的训练有些耽搁，弗林特笑话他和哈利分工还挺明确。

洛哈特则一直在吹鼓自己的功劳，似乎认为是他阻止了这些进攻，不停地向大家表示学校需要鼓舞士气。于是二月十四日吃早饭的时候，哈利看见的就是这么一番景象了。

前一天哈利一直在进行魁地奇的训练，弗林特和伍德又抢着场地，叫着劲一样的训练自己的队员，哈利和乔治弗雷德偷偷在一旁暗骂着叫苦，听说这两个人已经斗了六年了，自从韦斯莱家的大哥比尔毕业以后，格兰芬多的魁地奇一直输，伍德自然是不服气，弗林特又万万不愿意被伍德赢过一头，越来越临近毕业，于是两个人对训练的热情都空前高涨，一个希望在毕业前能赢过一次对方，一个希望保持不败的记录。

反正，第二天哈利疲惫地走到餐厅时已经有些晚了，看着这充斥着粉色鲜花的大厅以为自己走错了门。

哈利拨开眼前五颜六色飘个不停的心形纸片走到德拉科身边坐下问到底发生了什么，德拉科厌恶地指了指教师席。洛哈特穿着与色彩大厅相配的粉红色长袍耀武扬威的坐在那，大声的数着他收到了多少情人节贺卡，其他的老师板着脸，面色都很不好看，一时之间竟然说不出谁更生气。

洛哈特又一挥手，从门外走进来十二个脸色阴沉的矮子，插着金色的翅膀，背着竖琴。洛哈特大声地宣布，这些“小爱神”将在学校递送情书，还建议大家找斯内普学迷情剂或是弗立维教授学让人着迷的魔咒，哈利觉得斯内普的目光如果可以杀人的话，大厅里应该已经没有活人了。

接下来整整一天，矮子们不停地闯进教室递送情人节贺卡，弄得老师们厌烦透顶。下午，斯莱特林刚刚下课，正往楼下走，在楼梯上遇见去上魔法课的格兰芬多，忽然一个面色特别阴沉的矮子拨开人群拦住了哈利，说有他一封配乐的口信，抱着竖琴就要唱。

梅林啊！萨拉查啊！哪个想不开的姑娘送他的惊吓啊，哈利拔腿就要跑，他可不想在罗恩面前丢这个脸。然而矮子没有给他机会，一把抱住他的两个膝盖，哈利重重地摔在地上，矮子直接坐在哈利身上开始唱：

“他的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆，

他的头发像黑板一样乌海潇洒，

我希望他是我的，他真的很帅气，

是征服黑魔王的勇士。”

哈利简直要一头撞在地上，人群哈哈大笑起来，罗恩的笑声特别大，连赫敏都捂着嘴在笑，哈利又转头看向德拉科，以为他也一定在嘲笑自己，却发现他皱着眉脸色十分吓人，眼睛死死地盯着一处。哈利顺着他的目光看过去，是金妮。小姑娘脸红得跟她头发快变成一个颜色了，眼睛亮亮地看着哈利。哈利在心里哀嚎一声，是的，他怎么会忘了这个小姑娘。

“萨拉查在上！听听这迷人的诗句，我还没见过如此动人的修辞。真遗憾，韦斯莱家的小姑娘，你那贫穷的家境没有给你带来良好的文学修养。”德拉科拖着长腔冲着金妮冷冷地说，“我猜你的英雄一点也不喜欢你的情人节贺礼。”

哈利听到这话也是一惊，他没想到德拉科会当着所有人的面说得如此直截了当，小姑娘脸皮薄哪受得了这个啊。果然，金妮听了这刻薄的话捂着脸跑开了，哈利不知道她哭了没有。罗恩跳出来扑向德拉科就要跟他打架，珀西急冲冲地拨开人群走过来试图拉开他俩，布雷司为首的斯莱特林吹着口哨给德拉科加油，说些什么斯莱特林的继承人不能这么被人抢走之类的话，整个场面乱哄哄的。

哈利只得赶紧爬起来，他的腿被刚才那矮子压得还在发麻，他拉着德拉科，珀西拉着罗恩，终于把他俩拽开了。上课铃给这场闹剧画上了句号，学生们纷纷赶往教室，边走还边讨论着刚才发生的事，人群渐渐散去。

布雷司笑嘻嘻地走上来压着俩人的肩膀：“马尔福，你看我说什么来着，小哈利的艳福可不浅，金妮可还是个美女呢。”

德拉科把布雷司拨到一遍，布雷司也不生气，躲在哈利身后嬉皮笑脸的说：“哟，某人这该不会是吃醋了吧。”

德拉科作势要打他，布雷司大笑着拉上还在看热闹的潘西跑了，哈利看见潘西又回过头来看了德拉科一眼，又想起上次在公共休息室也是，这个学期潘西似乎格外注意德拉科？

“你刚刚太过分了，当着那么多人的面，金妮一准被你说哭了。”两个人边下楼，哈利埋怨着德拉科。

“那看来你还挺喜欢那份礼物了，她哭得你心疼了？”德拉科冷冷地回道，大步向前甩开哈利走远了。

哈利被德拉科反常的态度弄得莫名其妙，除了罗恩和纳威，也就是上学期科林和金妮追着哈利满校园跑的时候他讽刺过几句，但是一般翻来覆去那两句话，说科林泥巴种，说韦斯莱家穷，也就讽刺地不痛不痒，如此恶毒地当面羞辱还是第一次出现，更没有用这种冷冰冰的态度对过哈利。但是这事放在德拉科身上似乎又没有什么不妥，哈利想不明白他到底是怎么回事。


	34. Chapter 34

那天接下来哈利再没看见德拉科，不知道他去哪了，克拉布和高尔也没跟他在一起。

晚餐的时候，哈利走进餐厅，这时大厅已经恢复了原貌，传递情书的矮子都离开了。他依然没在长桌上找到德拉科，其他人也不清楚德拉科在哪，似乎下午跟哈利起了争执以后就再没有人见过他。

哈利心中隐隐感到不安，说不上来是什么原因，又似乎有些烦躁，下午跟德拉科不明不白地吵得那一架还在哈利脑海里环绕，他不明白德拉科到底为什么发那么大火。心中像是有两只皮皮鬼在打架，让哈利心神不宁。

当他第四次碰倒手边的南瓜汁时，哈利终于起身离开长桌，决定早点回去找德拉科。

然而哈利走回寝室却发现德拉科并不在，书桌上留了一张纸条说是去图书馆了，可这会图书馆应该已经闭馆了才对。

哈利在寝室坐立不安，攥着那张字条在来回走了两圈，德拉科可没有独自一人夜游霍格沃茨的习惯，也从来不曾错过饭点，一定是出什么事了。

想到这里，哈利跑出地窖往楼上走去，走到二楼发现走廊一片漆黑，火把不知道什么时候灭了，窗边似乎有什么东西飘在半空，云层遮住了月亮，隐隐绰绰地看不真切。哈利摸黑走过去，突然被地上什么东西绊倒了。他转过身，想看看是什么绊倒了他，顿时，胃液沸腾起来灼烧着他，哈利感觉自己的五脏六腑都揪在了一起。

躺在地上的是德拉科，他浑身冰凉，面色苍白，紧闭着双眼。不远还躺了一个身影，哈利看不清那是谁。这时遮住月亮的云飘走了，月光从窗户照进来，他看清了漂浮在半空的那个黑影——是差点没头的尼克！他不再是乳白色和透明的了，而是变得浑身发黑，脑袋掉了一半，惊恐万分的表情凝固在他脸上。

哈利不知所措，德拉科怎么会遇袭？不会有人比马尔福家更重视血统和尊重斯莱特林了，他急忙爬到德拉科身边，伏身查看。德拉科的情况似乎跟科林不同，他并没有浑身僵硬，呼吸虽然微弱还是能感受到，相比之下更像是昏迷了。

哈利没有想明白是怎么回事，旁边的一扇门被撞开了，几只皮皮鬼冲了出来。

“啊，又是小不点波特！鬼鬼祟祟在干吗！”皮皮鬼咯咯地笑着，连蹦带跳地来到哈利身边，看到眼前的场景不动了，短暂的两秒停留，忽然尖声叫嚷起来：“动手啦！动手啦！又动手啦！是人是鬼都不能幸免啊！快逃命吧！动——手啦！”

随着皮皮鬼地尖叫，走廊里的门一扇接一扇被推开，人们蜂拥而出，学生们惊慌失措地到处跑，场面忽然变得相当混乱。哈利担心人群踩到德拉科，抱起他的肩膀，费劲地护着他靠在墙边。不停有人站到差点没头的尼克身体当中，老师们竭力维持着秩序，要大家赶紧回去自己学院的休息室。在老师们的指引下，人群终于渐渐散开，这时赫奇帕奇的厄尼发现了躺在地上的另一个人——正是贾斯廷。

“当场抓住了！”厄尼脸色煞白，眼尖的发现还靠在墙角的哈利，戏剧性地用手指着哈利，大声喊道。剩下的学生开始窃窃私语，哈利听到了还是那些斯莱特林都是邪恶的黑巫师之类的话。

“够了，厄尼！”麦格教授严厉地制止他。

斯内普这时看见了靠在哈利身上昏迷的德拉科，阴沉着脸走了过来；弗立维教授和麦格教授也急忙上前查看贾斯廷和尼克。皮皮鬼飞在空中开始唱歌嘲讽哈利。

斯内普没说话，从哈利手中抱过德拉科，直接大步往医疗翼走去了；弗立维教授和天文学的辛尼斯塔教授抬着贾斯廷跟在他身后；麦格教授赶走皮皮鬼，变出一把大扇子，要厄尼把尼克扇上楼梯。

终于，走廊里只剩下麦格教授和哈利两个人。

“跟我来，波特。”麦格教授面无表情地说。

“教授，我发誓我没有.....”哈利觉得自己嗓子发紧。

“这事我可管不了，波特。”麦格教授简短地回答。

他们默默地拐了个弯，教授停在一个巨大的石头怪兽前。

“冰镇柠檬汁！”她说，怪兽活了起来，它身后的墙裂成了两半，墙后是一道旋转楼梯，麦格教授带着哈利上去，哈利猜这大概就是校长室了。麦格带着哈利进了一间办公室，让他等着，转身离开了。

哈利观察着这个房间，这间办公室绝对是哈利这一年多以来见过最有趣的，房间里充满了各种滑稽的小声音，和许多稀奇古怪的小玩意。墙上挂满了昔日校长们的肖像，办公桌后面的隔板上放着那顶破破烂烂，皱皱巴巴的分院帽。

这些都不是最吸引哈利的，在办公桌旁，有一根高高的镀金栖木，一只老态龙钟的鸟站在上面，活像一只被拔了一半羽毛的火鸡。那只鸟双眼毫无神采和哈利对视着，发出一声窒息般的悲鸣。哈利觉得它病得很严重，忽然鸟全身着起火来。

哈利有些惊恐的后退，想着找一杯水什么的，与此同时，那只鸟已经完全变成了一团火球，它发出了一声高亢的叫声，消失了，只剩下栖木下方的托盘里一堆还没完全熄灭的灰烬。

办公室的门开了，邓布利多表情凝重的走了进来。

“先生，”哈利有些慌神，刚刚办公室里只有他和这只鸟两个活物，“您的鸟，它......它突然就着火了。”

听见哈利的话，邓布利多抬起头，居然露出了微笑。

“差不多是时候了，它这可怕的模样已经好多天了。”邓布利多和善的对着哈利说，“福克斯是一只凤凰，哈利。凤凰到了将死的时候会自焚，然后从灰烬里重生。你看看它......”

托盘里的灰烬颤了颤，一只小小的、全身皱巴巴的雏鸟从灰烬中探出脑袋。

“真遗憾，你不得不在涅槃日看见他，”邓布利多走到桌子后面坐下，“它大部分时候非常漂亮，全身披着令人称奇的红色和金色羽毛。凤凰能携带极为沉重的东西，它们的眼泪具有疗伤的作用，还是非常忠诚的宠物。凤凰真是一种强大又迷人的生物。”

“像龙一样。”哈利不由得接了一句。

“哈利，你很喜欢龙？”

“德拉科喜欢，听他说了很多跟龙有关的事。”

“看来你跟小马尔福先生的关系很好。”

“是的，我们是朋友，也许是最好的朋友。”哈利忽然想起来了，“所以先生，我真的没有......”

“不用紧张孩子，我知道不是你。”邓布利多的声音还是一如既往地温和，没有大的起伏，“我只是很想跟你谈谈，你知道的，前段时间学校很多风言风语。”

哈利抬头望向邓布利多，他浅蓝色的、具有穿透力的目光正盯着哈利。

哈利想起放假前的那些谣传，心脏被一只有力的手攥住了，学生们的表现就像是对他失望透顶。他们咒骂着斯莱特林的邪恶，仿佛哈利是个十恶不赦的罪人，本应该光芒万丈的英雄掉进了一个反派的巢穴，背叛了光明投身黑暗。

“是的先生，我的确有些问题。”


	35. Chapter 35

“斯莱特林为什么如此重视血统？”哈利这个问题问得并不是很明确。

“哈利，你应该已经听说过了那些传说，那你一定清楚，四大创始人在创建霍格沃茨之初，就是为了远离外面的世界，保护巫师不被迫害。在那个年代，麻瓜界对魔法很是恐惧，对付巫师的手段也相当残忍。”

哈利点点头，这些他听德拉科讲过，也在魔法史的课本上看过。

“所以，萨拉查·斯莱特林对麻瓜极其不信任，不仅如此，他还认为巫师应该高于麻瓜，因为巫师拥有魔法比麻瓜要强大，他是一个崇尚力量的人。后来在招纳全国巫师的时候，他们发现魔法并不单纯是靠血脉传承的，更像是一种天赋，很多麻瓜出生的人也具有魔力。以戈德里克·格兰芬多为首的其他三个创始人认为，魔法理应平等对待，这个观念遭到了萨拉查地强烈反对，他似乎认为这些麻瓜出生的巫师也会像外面的人一样，对巫师加以迫害，他坚持巫师只应该保留在纯正的巫师血统之中。”

哈利从没想过这一点，在那个遥远的，纯血巫师才是弱势群体的时代，萨拉查的疑虑并不是毫无根据。他看着邓布利多，老人已经低下了头，像是陷入了自己的思维。

“先生，那密室是真的存在的对吗？”

邓布利多没有对哈利隐瞒，“我恐怕是的，孩子。”

“萨拉查为什么会留下一个密室？”哈利接着问。

“当时，随着双方的争执越来越大，萨拉查负气出走，远游四方学习更为强大的黑魔法，同时留下了一间密室和那样的传说。他担心有朝一日，那些麻瓜血统的学生会与外面的人一起，里应外合伤害巫师界，他不愿自己的学生受到迫害。同时他在斯莱特林学院推崇黑魔法，也是希望他们有更多实力，不仅仅是自保，甚至能超越麻瓜界。继承了萨拉查理念的斯莱特林学生，往往比其他学院的学生都更有野心，他们中有很多人希望推翻麻瓜世界，可能正是因为如此，便出现了伏地魔这样的学生，于是人们就说斯莱特林专门培育邪恶的黑巫师。”

“那黑魔法一定是邪恶的吗先生？如果斯莱特林真像是人们传说的那样，为什么学校不索性关闭这个学院呢？”

邓布利多抬起头，站了起来，绕过桌子走到哈利身边，看着他的眼睛。

“不一定，亲爱的孩子，一个好的黑魔法防御教授一定是精通黑魔法的，是否邪恶关键在于你的心。邪恶与否是人自己的选择，只是学习黑魔法往往反噬灵魂，强大的力量容易蛊惑人心，只有意志坚定的人才能抵挡住他。至于为什么不关闭斯莱特林，亲爱的孩子，在霍格沃茨，每个请求帮助的人总是能得到帮助的。”

哈利也回望着邓布利多的双眸，他想起曾经在书上看过关于“灵魂献祭”的说法，也许里德尔就是一个意志坚定的人，所以黑魔法对他毫无影响。再想想前段时间自己那些反常的情绪，大概就是受到了黑魔法的反噬吧。

“所以现在，哈利，你有什么要对我说的吗？”

“没有了先生。”

从校长办公室出来，哈利不得不承认，邓布利多是一位伟大的校长，他清楚城堡里发生的所有事，他理解任何一种不安的情绪，并且绝不对任何一方有所偏见。

回到寝室，德拉科没在，应该是被留在医疗翼了，不知道德拉科为什么会昏迷在那里，而他又为什么要去图书馆。

第二天一早，哈利出现在餐厅时，场面异常安静，不仅是其他学院的学生，连斯莱特林长桌上都以哈利为中心形成一个真空圈，诺特、克拉布和高尔坐得离哈利老远，潘西和达芙妮恐慌地看着哈利交头接耳，只有布雷司离哈利还算是正常距离，哈利不明白这是什么情况，想问一下发生了什么。然而当他靠近布雷司时，布雷司身边的人也连忙跑开了。

“今天早上怎么回事？”

“他们都在传，你是继承人，这个没什么奇怪的。不过昨天马尔福也昏迷了，他们就说，是因为下午他羞辱金妮惹怒了你，所以你操控者怪物要杀死他。”布雷司没有停下手中的动作，漫不经心地说。

“你好像不在意的样子。”

“我有什么好在意的，上一年你们都吵到分居了你也没把他怎么样，我可不认为因为金妮你就要杀了他。还是说，你真的看上金妮啦。”布雷司一脸坏笑地用手肘推了一把哈利。

哈利翻了个白眼，好吧，看来他把德拉科关洗手间的事是打死都不能让别人知道了。

斯莱特林的诡异氛围持续了一天，这一天上课哈利都是独自坐着。直到晚餐的时候德拉科出现在大厅，并且在哈利身边坐下情况才稍稍有所缓解。

德拉科的脸色还是很苍白，没什么精神，晚餐也没怎么吃东西，哈利有心问一下他那天去图书馆查什么，德拉科只是摆了摆手，一副不太想说话的样子。

日子依旧一天天过着，关于哈利是继承人的说法没有消停，但是也没有比之前更恶劣，大概是因为哈利的表现没有之前那么糟糕。不过大家依然很恐慌，不知道那个怪物什么时候会再次作案。

情人节过后，金妮的情绪又变得很低落，大家都认为她是被德拉科刺激到了，哈利安慰过她一次，但是每次看到哈利时，小姑娘总是一副有话要说的样子，哈利担心她又说出什么惊世骇俗的话，一般都抢在她开口前赶紧逃开，双胞胎则一直在她旁边搞怪，试图逗她开心。

奇怪的还是德拉科。哈利发现最近德拉科跟赫敏的关系似乎变好了许多，两个人偶尔会在大厅门口或是图书馆门口悄悄地说话。如果德拉科能放下血统偏见跟赫敏成为朋友哈利当然开心，只是他们俩人说话时总要躲着哈利，这让哈利感觉有些委屈。

这个学期开学以来哈利常常觉得人际关系越来越微妙了，他和德拉科跟罗恩可谓水火不容，赫敏因为维护哈利，之前跟罗恩也没少吵架。然而继德拉科和赫敏关系变得融洽以后，哈利发现赫敏和罗恩的关系似乎也有所好转。其实也说不上是什么重大变故，只是这些事让哈利感觉他的朋友们和他离着看不见距离的沟壑，他担心这些裂缝早晚有一天撕裂他们的关系。

每个人心里都藏着秘密。


	36. Chapter 36

不过这些苦难很快就被抛到脑后去了，日子转眼就到了复活节假期，二年级学生又有了新的事情要考虑，他们应该选择三年级的课程了。哈利光是看那张课程名单就足够头疼了，他真的不太分得清这些课程，说真的？数字占卜和占卜？古代魔文和古代如尼文？这些复杂的名字和课程介绍在哈利看来跟天书也没什么区别。

斯莱特林的其他学生，或者说所有巫师背景的其他学生家里都寄来了或多或少的参考建议，哈利想去问问赫敏，毕竟他们都是在麻瓜界长大的，结果得到的答案是赫敏选了所有科目。

说实话，哈利觉得这难道不是应该和选兴趣课一样吗？不知道为什么大家都如临大敌。这天早餐的时候，德拉科吃完了早饭正读着卢修斯和纳西莎给他的信，马尔福家很少有这么长的信。德拉科看完随手递给了哈利，哈利坐在他身边莫名其妙地接过来看了一眼，信的最开头就是纳西莎娟秀的字体，她考虑到哈利在麻瓜世界长大特意交代德拉科要帮着他参考一下课程。不过马尔福夫妇在信中也只是大概说了一下每门课的特点，并没什么太多的建议，主要意思还是看德拉科喜欢。

德拉科告诉他，这些选课对很多人而言关系到日后的工作问题。德拉科似乎没太多需要操心，就选了几门看起来自己比较感兴趣的；哈利也没考虑那么长远，索性按着德拉科的选课一模一样抄了一份。

过完复活节天气越来越好了，魁地奇训练哈利也越来越得心应手，天气好的时候在户外飞行让他十分开心，一点也不会觉得训练枯燥。德拉科却总是一副昏昏欲睡的模样，庞弗雷夫人甚至是斯内普都给过他一些提神的魔药，但依然不能起根本的作用。

比赛那天上午，哈利看到德拉科和赫敏在大厅门口悄悄地耳语，赫敏眼睛瞪得圆圆的，随后又一副若有所思的样子。两人看到哈利走过来，向他道了句加油都走开了，德拉科说他要去找斯内普，赫敏则说他要去一趟图书馆。

比赛时，哈利趁着飞贼还没出现，悬在空中巡视了一圈观众席，既没发现德拉科也没见着赫敏的身影，哈利瞬时感到自己胃里沉甸甸的。最近他们两个的表现太过于反常，哈利不知道为什么产生了一种被人背叛了的感觉。

比赛结束，当然，哈利顺利抓住了飞贼，大家还在欢呼，麦格教授连走带跑地走进赛场，对着话筒高声喊话，让大家迅速返回学院的公共休息室，然后走到哈利身边：“波特，我认为你最好和我一起来......”

哈利跟着麦格教授一路走到了医疗翼，在门口麦格教授用一种出奇温柔的声音说：“城堡又发生了攻击事件......又是双重攻击。”

哈利感到自己的心脏和胃一起被人塞进了铅块，他想到了德拉科跟赫敏。

推门走进房间，庞弗雷夫人正在低身俯视一个拉文克劳的五年级女生，哈利认出来这是第一起事故时走在珀西身边的那个女级长，在她旁边的那张床上——

“赫敏！”哈利捂住了嘴。

赫敏一动不动地躺在那里，呆滞的眼睛大大地睁着。

“她们是在图书馆附近被发现的，”麦格教授说，“我猜你大概也并不能对此作出解释吧？这是在她们身边地板上的......”她举起一面圆圆的小镜子。

“好了，现在我送你回斯莱特林地窖去吧，斯内普教授已经在那了。”

哈利回到地窖的时候只听见斯内普教授阴沉的声音在讲最后一句话：“......如果不抓住那个罪魁祸首，学校可能马上就关闭了吧。”

斯内普斜着眼睛看了一眼哈利，转身离开了。

斯莱特林没有人大声说话，整个学校，现在只有斯莱特林没有学生被袭击，除开上次德拉科昏迷不算。诺特和几个学生显得有些愤愤不平，大概意思是凭什么因为几个泥巴种就要把他们遣送回去。

哈利心里很难过，一方面他想着，如果学校真的关闭了他大概就要被遣回德思礼家过一生了，这想法叫他害怕；另一方面，他觉得如果因为这件事学校关闭了，就完全背离了斯莱特林本人的初衷，虽然观点比较偏激，萨拉查建造密室的初衷明明是为了保护学校。

哈利在公共休息室没看见德拉科，布雷司指着寝室的方向说他没出来。

哈利推开寝室门，德拉科正坐在床上揉着自己的太阳穴。

“你知道赫敏的事了？”哈利问。

“我知道了。”德拉科停下手中的动作，睁开眼看着哈利，“我觉得我有些话要告诉你。”

哈利连忙坐下。

“事实上，五十年前，密室就曾经打开过，那时死了一个麻瓜种的学生。”德拉科靠在床头说，接着停顿了好一会才又开口，“上次打开密室的人是海格，所以他被开除了。”

“什么？！你怎么知道？”哈利被这消息惊得不知道该作何反应，他知道海格被霍格沃茨开除的事情，海格也没有属于自己的魔杖，同事他也十分热衷于一些神奇的生物，比方说上学期的诺伯......这么说起来密室里的怪物，真的有可能让海格心动不已。

“我写信问过我爸爸，但是再多的事他就不肯告诉我了。”

等等，五十年前。哈利的脑海里突然像是通了一股电流。里德尔的日记本就是五十年前的，他是不是就是在那场意外中丧生的那个学生？

哈利正低着头思索要不要在日记本上问一下里德尔，德拉科又开口了，声音显得有些犹豫，好像不是很确定该不该告诉哈利。

“我和格兰杰查过了，因为上次那个事情，学校也差点被关闭，检举海格的那个学生获得了‘特殊贡献奖’，叫汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔，是个混血，从小在麻瓜孤儿院长大。”

哈利又愣住了。那本日记本的首页上写得就是T·M·里德尔，这么说上次他是检举的人？他检举海格，哈利倒是能够理解，如果学校关闭，里德尔就只能回麻瓜界的孤儿院了。现在他要是知道是谁打开的密室，他也一定会去检举的，他真的一点都不想回德思礼家。

“最近格兰杰好像在查密室的入口在哪。”德拉科又开始揉太阳穴，“她今上午好像是发现了什么。”

那天晚上哈利脑子里混乱极了，他拉开放着日记本的那个抽屉，日记本还好好的放在那，圣诞节过后他就再也没碰过这本日记本，尤其是听了邓布利多教授的话以后，黑魔法的事他也放下了，他不想自己报复完了伏地魔以后真的变成其他人口中的下一任黑魔王。

德拉科在另一边的床上睡得不是很安稳，一直在动来动去，被子和床单发出摩擦的声音，哈利转头看着他。

上学年其实他们只在一起住了一个星期，然而自从生日那天到马尔福庄园后，哈利几乎每晚都会看着德拉科睡觉的模样，看他安安静静的躺着，白天用发胶牢牢固定的头发随意散落下来搭在额前；那张不停挖苦别人的嘴闭着，上下嘴唇都薄薄的碰在一起；那柔软的眼皮底下是一对灰蓝色的眼睛，说到喜欢的事物时会发光，这时瞳孔边缘就会带一点浅浅的银色......德拉科安静睡着的样子让哈利感觉安心，因为过去的十年一直被关在碗柜的经历，哈利其实不太喜欢晚上一个人待着，寂静的黑暗容易让他发慌。

但是最近德拉科好像睡眠一直不好，会不会是像他去年一样做噩梦闹得？哈利又想到去年从禁林回来以后睡不安稳，德拉科拿了好些安神的点心给他。

不知道德拉科做噩梦的话会梦到什么？他看起来不像是有什么烦恼的样子。

哈利甩甩头，最近自己是怎么了，什么时候他观察德拉科这么仔细了，哈利觉得好笑。把日记本又放回抽屉合上，他不知道里德尔是怎么做到用日记本跟他对话的，但哈利感觉这个魔法不会那么容易，不然这方法一定早就传遍了魔法界，里德尔那么精通黑魔法，这说不定就是用什么黑魔法制成的呢？还是应该谨慎一点。

哈利爬回床上，他仰面躺在床上看着墨绿色的床幔，想着也许明天可以抽空去一趟海格那，问问五十年前是怎么回事。


	37. Chapter 37

然而第二天，哈利没有找到去海格那的机会。

第二天早餐的时候，麦格教授宣布了海格被魔法部带走和邓布利多教授被革职的消息，大厅里乱做一团，大家都在议论纷纷，尤其是格兰芬多学院，对邓布利多被罢免校长显得十分不满，麦格教授安抚大家：“邓布利多教授只是暂时被停职了，很快就会回来我们身边的，他走之前留了话给大家，只要大家还相信他，他就不算离开霍格沃茨。”

好吧，这话的风格确实很像是邓布利多说出来的。哈利本以为，德拉科这么讨厌邓布利多，一定会嘲讽这句听起来疯疯癫癫的话，不过他转头去看德拉科，发现德拉科并没有对这个消息表现出什么关心，依旧懒懒地坐在凳子上，用叉子叉着一块面包玩。看来自己又想错了，原来哈利还觉得自己挺了解德拉科的，但是这个学期却越来越摸不清他的想法。

这段时间学生们上课都在教授们的护送下穿梭在各个教室之间。因为上次的受害者是赫敏，同时哈利在众目睽睽之下参加魁地奇比赛，嫌疑一瞬之间降到了最低；然而没有去看比赛的德拉科又被大家提了出来，大家还说，邓布利多教授就是卢修斯想办法弄走的，为了让德拉科更好下手。就像德拉科说过的，卢修斯是校董事会的事并不是一个秘密。不过德拉科完全没有在意这样的言论。

全校最开心的是洛哈特，每天上课都是连蹦带跳的恨不得唱着歌讲书，他认为罪魁祸首正是海格，他说如果魔法部部长没有百分之百地把握是不会抓海格的。然而上次他刚保证完凶手被他吓跑了紧接着就出事了，谁也不肯相信他。

哈利一直记着德拉科那天跟他说的话，他说赫敏出事那天上午似乎想到了什么，并且赫敏一直在查密室的入口在哪，她那天在图书馆是不是查到了些什么？

还有五十年前死去的那个学生，究竟会是谁。等等，五十年前？哈利一惊，他想起来那天在二楼盥洗室捡到日记本时，桃金娘对里德尔的评价。桃金娘也是五十年前的学生，并且除了最近这次袭击，三次的事件都是发生在桃金娘的盥洗室附近！入口会不会就在那！

哈利觉得自己有必要去看看赫敏，再去找桃金娘谈一谈。可是最近庞弗雷夫人一直拦在医疗翼的门口不让任何人进。也许可以去找麦格教授求求情？

于是这天，哈利趁着变形课下课后挤到麦格教授身边。

“教授，我想去看看赫敏可以吗，我......我已经好久没有见过她了，刚刚草药课上，斯普特劳教授说曼德拉草就快要长成了，我想去跟她说说话，可是庞弗雷夫人不让我进去，我很想她。”哈利用一种很委屈的声音说道。

“噢，当然，当然，我亲爱的孩子，”麦格教授听完哈利的话，眼睛里闪着泪花，用颤抖的声音说着，“我知道，对所有那些不幸的受害者的朋友来说，这痛苦确实是很难忍受的......我很高兴你跟格兰杰小姐的关系这么好，你现在就可以去，正好你们学院下节没课，你就跟庞弗雷夫人说，是我批准你去的。”

哈利听完赶紧跑开了，一路跑到医疗翼，庞弗雷夫人虽然不太情愿还是让他进去了。

哈利来到赫敏身边坐下，赫敏在图书馆到底有没有找到什么，其实哈利也不能确定，但是他的直觉告诉他，这个聪明的姑娘如果知道了什么信息，一定会想办法传递给他的。

赫敏的左手半握拳抬着，出事时应该正拿着那个麦格教授提过捡到的镜子，不过哈利这次发现，她右手在身侧也攥着拳，似乎握了什么东西。

哈利谨慎地观察了一下四周，庞弗雷夫人不在，于是屏住呼吸小心翼翼从赫敏手里把攥住的东西弄了出来，看起来是一张很旧的纸，应该是从某本书上撕下来的。哈利赶紧展开读了起来。

纸上介绍了一种被称为蛇王的蛇怪。除了致命的毒牙外，直视蛇怪的眼睛也会致人死亡。

这段介绍下面还写着两个字：管子。

哈利脑子里的灯泡忽然被点亮了，这就对了！海格的公鸡全部都死于不明的原因，只有他能听见的声音，密室里的怪物就是蛇怪！所有的攻击事件中一个人也没有死，是因为没有一个人直视了蛇怪的眼睛。

管子......管子......蛇怪可以在城堡里四处游荡，哈利几次听见声音也是沿着墙在游走，蛇怪一定是通过墙里的水管，入口一定就在二楼桃金娘的盥洗室！桃金娘......五十年前的学生......说不定，她就是那个被杀死的学生。

一切都对上了，哈利豁然开朗，斯莱特林的传人也懂蛇语，他要赶紧把这个消息告诉教授们。

这是走廊里响起麦格教授的声音：“所有同学立即回到各自学院的宿舍。所有教师回到教工休息室。请立即行动。”

哈利赶紧走出医疗翼往教工休息室跑，当他走到门口时听见里面传来麦格教授的声音：“......被怪兽掳走了，直接带进了密室。”哈利急忙收回准备敲门的手躲在转角处偷偷听着。

“墙上留了一行字‘他们的尸骨将永远留在密室’，又是双重攻击。”

里面传来啜泣声。

“知道是哪两个学生吗？”是霍琦夫人的声音。

“金妮韦斯莱和德拉科马尔福。”麦格教授无力的说。

哈利惊呆了，德拉科？不，这不可能！怎么可能是德拉科！哈利感觉心又被什么东西勾住了，有把钝刀在上面来回翻搅。

“什么？马尔福是纯血统！”这是斯内普的声音，语气里透露着不可置信又怒不可遏。

哈利想要进去告诉教授们他知道密室在哪了，这时一个风风火火的身影闯了过来，于是他又往阴影里躲了躲，屋子里的对话还在继续。

“韦斯莱也是纯血统，没人知道原因，为什这次抓了两个纯血统的学生。学校到此为止了，霍格沃茨一定要关闭了，我们明天必须把所有学生都送回家，邓布利多常说......”

“不好意思各位，打了个盹儿，我错过了什么。”洛哈特笑嘻嘻地推开门。

“好了，解决问题的人来了。”斯内普的声音冷若冰霜，“就是这个人。洛哈特，两个学生被怪兽掳走了，被带进了密室。你再次展现辉煌的时候终于到了。”

教授们接过斯内普的话，一人一句说开了，洛哈特听起来十分慌乱，想要辩白，但是并没有人在意他的话。

“所以，吉德罗，放手去干吧，这次我们一定不会妨碍你了。”麦格教授最后总结了一句。没人再理他。

“那——那好吧，我——我到办公室去，做准备。”洛哈特走了。

哈利呆在原地，老师们还在里面安排工作，他不知道该不该相信洛哈特，或许应该直接去告诉斯内普，德拉科是他的教子，他一定会想办法把德拉科救出来的不是吗？

但是老师在里面安排的工作更多的是关于今晚上确保不让学生留在宿舍和霍格沃茨特快明天一早送他们回家，也是，对老师们来说保护剩下的学生才是最重要的，他们大概要等学生们都回去了才有时间排查学校。

可是不行，不能再等了，德拉科没那个时间耗下去了，时间每过去一秒他就危险一分，哈利甚至不知道德拉科是不是还活着，这种可能性像一把火在烧灼着哈利的心脏。斯内普从来都不相信他，他没有那个去说服斯内普的时间，哈利咬了咬牙，不管怎么说，他掌握的信息，也许他可以和洛哈特一起去密室，就算洛哈特是个草包，两个人总比一个人要强。

他不能失去德拉科。

趁老师们都还没出来，哈利朝洛哈特的办公室跑去。


	38. Chapter 38

哈利赶到洛哈特办公室的门口，听见里面动静很大，各种摩擦声，撞击声，还有匆匆忙忙的脚步声。哈利破门而入，洛哈特正抱着一堆花花绿绿的衣服往皮箱里塞，墙上挂着的照片都塞进了一只纸箱里。

“你这是要逃跑？”哈利只扫了一眼就知道了洛哈特想做什么，原以为不管怎么说他总该会做做样子寻找密室，没想到还是高估他了。

“唔，波特先生，别说这么难听，我只是......”洛哈特把手里的衣服塞进箱子支支吾吾地说，“我只是......接到一个紧急通知......”

“所以你就准备把两个学生丢在密室一个人逃跑？”一团火焰“腾”的一下就从心底直烧到头顶。

“噢，对于那件事......我只能说真是太不幸了。”洛哈特避开哈利的目光，又走到抽屉边，把里面的东西拿出来装进另一个大包里。“没有谁比我更遗憾了......”

“你是个黑魔法防御课的老师，这里有一个邪恶的东西在作祟而你就这么放着不准备管了？”

“这个嘛，怎么说呢，工作合约里没有这项......”

“所以你的书都是骗人的。”哈利声音冷冷地说，他不准备跟洛哈特再废话下去了，“我不管你现在要干嘛，放下你的东西跟我走，我知道怎么去密室。”

“嘿，孩子你不能这样，事实上，我有一个非常熟练的咒语......”洛哈特拿起了他的魔杖。

“解除你的武器！”哈利不再给他说话的机会，洛哈特被撞得倒退几步，哈利接过飞过来的魔杖扔出了窗外，“真希望您还记得，我也有个非常熟练的咒语。”

洛哈特被哈利的魔杖顶着一路走到了桃金娘的盥洗室，桃金娘正坐在一只马桶的水箱上。

“噢，又是你。”

“我想问问你是怎么死的？”

桃金娘似乎很荣幸有人问她这样的问题，开始兴奋地絮絮叨叨说个不停，哈利迅速捕捉到了关键词。

“你在哪儿看见那双眼睛的？”

“就这儿吧。”桃金娘指着盥洗室中间的圆形水池。

哈利走到水池边开始观察，在一个龙头的侧面刻着一条小小的蛇，他抬手拧了一下，没有水流出来。

“这个龙头从来不出水。”桃金娘看着哈利的动作高兴地在旁边解说。

哈利想了想，如果是斯莱特林要设置一个密室，那口令一定是蛇语，于是他用了一个乌龙出洞，一条通体碧绿的小蛇跳了出来，盘在那龙头上。

“打开。”他对着那小蛇说。

水池动了起来，慢慢地消失在眼前，露出一个可供一人出入的管道。

“好了，孩子，看来你不再需要我了......啊！”

哈利懒得跟他废话，直接用魔杖在他脚边炸开了一个火花，洛哈特只好脸色煞白地钻进了洞口。哈利等了一会，听着洛哈特一路尖叫，似乎没什么危险，然后才跟着也钻了下去。

就像去年的活板门一样，哈利感觉自己在空中自由落体了很长时间，最后终于落到了底，没有想象中的疼痛，只听见洛哈特“啊”地一声惨叫，哈利直接落在了还没爬起来的洛哈特身上。

哈利没理洛哈特，拍拍身上站起来，环顾了一圈，发现地下是一条隧道，阴暗又潮湿，唯一的石头路深入没有尽头的黑暗。“荧光闪烁！”哈利点亮了魔杖，继续顶着洛哈特往前走，地上不时会踩到一些类似老鼠的尸骨，洛哈特身体僵硬四肢怎么走都不协调，磨磨蹭蹭地向前挪，哈利不耐烦地用魔杖一直顶着他，哈利心里火烧火燎的，他实在是太担心德拉科了，他没有办法想象如果德拉科出了任何事情该怎么办，哈利简直恨不得能直接瞬间移动到他身边。就这么走了一段，忽然一张巨大的蛇皮出现在他们面前，洛哈特尖叫了一声，倒在地上。哈利捂着耳朵，洛哈特地声音几乎要把他震聋，过了一会毫无动静，哈利走过去用脚踢了踢他，一条绿色的小蛇从洛哈特的衣服里钻了出来，应该是在钻进地道的时候带下来的，哈利无奈地看着躺在地上的人，他变出来的小蛇是无毒的，洛哈特大概是看到眼前的蛇皮又正好感受到了小蛇索性吓晕了。

“没用的东西。”哈利暗骂了一声，绕开他独自走过了那张巨大的蛇皮。

黑暗中道路显得特别漫长，哈利转过一个又一个的弯，似乎走在一条永远没有尽头的道路上，他真是恨极了这样独自面对黑暗，仿佛回到了小时候，永远也逃不出那个碗柜。哈利强迫自己想些别的，他想到去年德拉科胆子那么小，比洛哈特也好不到哪里去，遇到了什么都会尖叫，在禁林甚至吓得忘记了逃跑，这样一个人在这地下不知道关了多久了，不知道该怕成什么样子了德拉科德拉科，哈利默念着他的名字，好像这样就能驱散黑暗带来的不适。

不知道走了多久，哈利终于走到了一面墙前，看着墙上两条相互缠绕在一起的蛇，他知道该怎么做。

“打开。”两条蛇分开了，石墙从中间裂开，慢慢滑到两边消失了。面前是一间长长的、光线昏暗的房间。

哈利站在门口观察了一会这个房间，房间里氤氲着绿色神秘的光，两边有两排盘绕着蛇的石柱，高耸着支撑起跟黑暗融为一体的天花板，房间里一片寂静，静得他可以听见自己砰砰的心跳。

哈利举着魔杖，警惕着蛇怪从某个角落突然窜出来，房间阴沉沉的看不真切深处是什么样子，也看不到德拉科或是金妮在什么地方。他小心翼翼迈开步子朝里走，每一步落下的声音都在房间里回响，这让哈利感觉自己胃里一阵一阵的痉挛。一直走到房间最后一排石柱，才看见靠着最里面的墙上有一座和房间等高的雕像，是一个巫师的雕像，哈利猜这就是萨拉查·斯莱特林。

在那雕像下面躺着两个小小的身影，一个火红色长发，一个浅金色短发。

“德拉科！德拉科！”哈利低声呼唤道，跑到德拉科身边跪下来抬起他的肩膀，又转过头看躺在旁边的金妮，“金妮！金妮！”

两个人都一样的面色惨白如同石灰墙，嘴唇也毫无血色，紧闭双眼，浑身冷冰冰的，脑袋毫无生气耷拉着。

“德拉科！求求你醒醒吧！别死！千万别死！”哈利晃着德拉科的肩膀，低声哀求着，又推了推金妮，两个人都没反应。

“他们不会醒了。”一个声音在他身后轻轻地说，“而且看来小马尔福心里的问题可以放下了。”

哈利吃了一惊，扶起德拉科的头靠在自己身上回头看去。

一个黑头发高个子的男孩靠在石柱上看着他，哈利看不太真切，像是隔着一层灰蒙蒙的毛玻璃看人，但是男孩的模样估摸着不会超过十六岁。

“你是谁？”

“真无情，当了你这么久的黑魔法指导老师，你连我是谁都不知道。”

“里德尔？汤姆·里德尔？”

里德尔站直了点了点头，朝哈利走了过来，眼睛自始至终都没有离开哈利。

“怎么会？你怎么会？什么叫他们不会醒了。”哈利脑海里蹿出许多问题，一时也不知道该问哪个。

“他们还活着，但也活不了多久了。”里德尔走了过来，手指间玩弄着一根魔杖，“至于我，我是一段记忆，在一本日记本里保存了五十年。”

哈利顺着里德尔指着的方向看过去，在两人躺着的地方不远处有一本黑色的日记本，小小的，像......像麻瓜界的圣经。哈利心往下一沉。日记本不是应该在寝室抽屉里好好躺着，怎么会出现在这里。

哈利忽然想起来自己的魔杖，刚刚匆匆忙忙的看德拉科，魔杖就脱手了，他正想回身找，忽然看到里德尔手里的魔杖很眼熟......“谢谢。”哈利以为里德尔走过来是要把魔杖递给他，伸手要去拿。

“不用着急，你不会需要它了，蛇怪不受到召唤是不会来的，别紧张，我有好多话想跟你说。”里德尔像是看穿了哈利的想法，把哈利的魔杖揣进自己的口袋，平静地说，“现在就要说。”

哈利对里德尔话里的信息一瞬间感到难以摄入。他跪着腿有点麻，看起来里德尔不准备放他走，他只好坐下，换了个姿势，好让德拉科能舒服一点靠在自己身上。

“他们为什么会变成这样？”哈利只好挑了一个眼下他认为最要紧的问题问。

“呀，这可是个有趣的问题。”里德尔愉快地笑了。


	39. Chapter 39

“这还真是一个说来话长的故事，”里德尔站在哈利面前，找了个舒服的姿势靠在墙上，“要我说，他们两个之所以会这样，真正原因就是他们都向一个看不见的陌生人敞开了心扉，倾吐了自己的全部秘密。”

“什么意思？”

“日记，青春期的少男少女啊，总有那么多见不得人的小秘密需要倾述，”里德尔笑得很愉悦，目光近乎贪婪地盯着哈利，“我的日记。这几个月来，小金妮和小马尔福分别在上面写他们的心里话，向我倾诉他们令人心疼的烦恼和悲哀。最有意思的是，他们都认为，大名鼎鼎的、善良的、伟大的、哈利·波特永远也不会喜欢自己。”

哈利不可思议的看着里德尔，又看着自己怀里昏迷的德拉科。

“什么意思，还有刚刚你说的德拉科的问题可以放下了是什么意思？”

“好吧，看来我只能重头开始讲这个故事了。”里德尔眼里放光看着哈利，“一开始，小金妮拿到了我的日记本，简直太乏味了，听一个十一岁的小姑娘讲那些幼稚的烦心事，什么哥哥们拿她开心，她只能穿哥哥们的旧袍子，用旧课本，还有对你的那些爱慕，我只好耐着性子回复她，我是那么的善解人意，小金妮简直就爱上我了，像是拥有一个可以放在口袋里随身携带的朋友。”

里德尔发出一声刺耳又冰冷的大笑，任何一个十六岁的男孩都不可能那样笑的，哈利寒毛倒竖。

“我一向有蛊惑人心的本领，小哈利，所以金妮把她的整个灵魂都向我敞开了，那正是我需要的，我吞食着她最深藏的秘密和最隐秘的恐惧，我渐渐地强大起来，比小小的韦斯莱小姐要强大得多，强大到我可以把自己的一小部分灵魂向她敞开，然后在我的授意下，韦斯莱小姐打开了密室，弄死了学校的公鸡，在墙上涂抹那些吓人的文字，可惜，只杀死了一个泥巴种以后韦斯莱小姐不再信任她的日记本了，把我扔掉了。”

里德尔变换了一个站姿，似笑非笑地看着哈利：“于是你就插进来了，虽然那时候我一点也不知道是你，你很聪明，也很谨慎，除了询问黑魔法从不多向我说一个字。我原以为只是哪个想要模仿我的孩子，于是我向你提供了所有的帮助，想着有朝一日你会成为我的得力助手，结果忽然有一天你也不再理我了。”

“什么叫成为你的得力助手？”哈利艰难地咽了一口口水。

“别打断我！”里德尔对哈利吼了一声，“再后来，小马尔福先生也插了进来，我原以为像他这样的孩子应该没什么烦恼，家境完美衣食无忧，应该很难操控他，没想到......好吧，他似乎很好奇你一直在向我倾诉什么，他以为你爱上了韦斯莱小姐，他难以解决自己那些对你远远超乎友谊的感情。于是我只能再次充当一个知心人，小马尔福先生的魔力比小金妮要强大许多，利用他我可以毫不费劲的完成双重攻击。不过现在看来，小马尔福的忧虑简直太多余了，不过我真该感谢他这份青春期无聊的担心。”

哈利想起来了，连着的两次双重攻击都是在德拉科变得精神不振的时候发生的，明明德拉科的症状跟上学期开学时的金妮那么像，从来没有人把他们联系起来。

“只是小马尔福先生太聪明了，他很快把我和五十年前的那件事联系了起来，本来我是想利用他完成萨拉查的高贵事业，我相信小马尔福先生也很乐意那么做，可是我突然决定我有了新的目标。关于密室，小马尔福的爸爸似乎总是不愿意向他多透露一点信息，于是我向他敞开一点点我的秘密，让你主动找过来。”

“所以包括海格的事，都是你告诉他的。”哈利终于知道那天德拉科跟他说话时的异样是什么了，那些话根本不是他爸爸告诉他的，他说话时的停顿是在担心自己发现他用过那本该死的日记本，“所以五十年前是你诬陷的海格。”

里德尔又发出那种尖利刺耳的狂笑。

“诬陷？我可爱的小哈利别说得那么难听嘛，我只是稍稍利用了一下我的优势。一方面是品学兼优的我，一方面是笨手笨脚惹是生非的傻大个海格，阿曼多迪佩特校长根本没有犹豫就相信了我，我承认，我自己都没想到会如此顺利，除了当时的邓布利多教授，没有人怀疑，大家居然就真的都信了海格是那个斯莱特林的传人，他有那个实力吗？！简直荒谬至极。”

哈利觉得眼前的人疯了，一边洋洋得意自己的计划，又一边咒骂那些相信他谎言的人。

“只可惜那以后，邓布利多教授就不再像以前那样喜欢我了，不过反正他一直也没有其他老师那么偏爱我。”里德尔撇着嘴摇了摇头，看起来一脸遗憾。

“那我敢说，邓布利多教授那时候就看透你了。”哈利讥讽道。

“大概吧，反正，自从海格被开除以后，他就一直密切地注视着我，非常讨厌。于是我决定留下一个日记本，保存那个十六岁的我在这些纸页里，凭借运气，总有一天会有人发现的，完成我没完成的。所以你看看，现在是谁站在这里。”里德尔漫不经心地说。

“可是你一样没有完成，这次一个人也没有死，连那只猫也没有，用不了几个小时，他们就会在曼德拉草药水的帮助下全部活过来了。”哈利得意地说。

“小哈利，你还真是不好好听我说话，我现在有了新的目标，那目标就是你。”里德尔慢条斯理地回道。

“你为什么对我这么感兴趣？”

“当然是因为你那迷人的冒险经历，小金妮把你的情况都告诉我了。”里德尔目光掠过哈利前额那道闪电形的伤疤，“后来小马尔福又帮忙补充了一些，包括你说蛇语，性格大变，当然，我没有告诉他你偷偷摸摸学习黑魔法的事，毕竟我是一个有职业道德的日记本。”

里德尔似乎觉得自己说了什么很有趣的话，大笑起来。

“所以，我迫切的想要面对你，跟你聊聊，而我却不知道两个孩子哪个对你更具吸引力，只好让控制着小马尔福先生对金妮实施了夺魂咒，在墙上写下绝命书。”里德尔指了指躺在地上的金妮和依然在哈利怀里昏迷不醒的德拉科，“不过现在看来多此一举了，我们的小马尔福先生实在是太不自信了。不过没关系，反正他们的生命都注入了日记，注入到我身上，我终于可以离开日记本了。我等你很久了，我知道你一定会过来的，我有许多问题想要问你呢。”

“什么问题。”

“比如说，一个婴儿，没有任何特别神奇的法术，是怎么打败有史以来最伟大的巫师的？你怎么能够安然无恙地逃脱，只留下一道伤疤，而伏地魔的力量却被摧毁了？”里德尔的眼中闪着一种古怪的红光。

“你为什么关心这个？伏地魔是在你之后。”哈利警惕起来，这个问题实在是太过古怪。

“伏地魔，”里德尔轻声说，“是我的过去，现在和未来。”

他抽出哈利的魔杖在空中画了几下，写出三个闪闪发光的单词“Tom Marvolo Riddle”是他的名字，然后他挥了一下魔杖，那些字母自动调换了位置“I Am Lord Voldemort”

哈利的心脏又被绞住了，哈利握着德拉科的手开始收紧，指骨发白，伏地魔，他的仇人，杀害了他父母的仇人，他想要亲手杀死的仇人。


	40. Chapter 40

“看到了吗，”里德尔傲慢地说，“我是不可能一辈子保留我那个肮脏的麻瓜父亲的名字，我的血管里，流淌着萨拉查·斯莱特林本人的血液，是从我母亲那边来的！我是不会保留那个烂大街的令人恶心的普通麻瓜的名字，那个男人在我还没出生就抛弃了我，就因为他发现他的妻子是个女巫！我母亲生下来就去世了，把我留在了麻瓜孤儿院。所以我需要一个新名字，我知道，有朝一日，我会像萨拉查一样，成为这个世界上最伟大的巫师，没有人能轻易念出我的名字！”

哈利的脑子僵住了，邓布利多跟他说过的那些有关萨拉查的话在他脑海里奔涌而过，眼前这个被惧怕巫师的父亲抛弃，母亲去世的孤儿，长大成人后杀了哈利的父母，让哈利也成为一个孤儿......

“你不是。”哈利冷冷地开口了，他平静的声音里充满着仇恨，“你对不起你体内萨拉查的血液，你也不配做这世上最伟大的巫师。”

“你说什么？！”里德尔厉声呵斥。

“真抱歉让你失望了，我不知道最伟大的巫师是谁，但是萨拉查·斯莱特林也好，阿不思·邓布利多也好，他们都是比你伟大数百倍的巫师！萨拉查留下密室是为了保护巫师，为了保护这所学校，你看看你用它做了什么！你让学校差点关闭！你差一点就毁了萨拉查的心血！而在你力量最强大的时候你也不敢试图控制霍格沃茨，邓布利多在你上学的时候就看透你了，他现在依然令你闻风丧胆，你只能躲在见不得人的阴暗角落。”

“不过是一段我的记忆，就把邓布利多赶出了这座城堡！”里德尔咬牙切齿地说。

“不！这只能更加说明你怕他，你只能想尽一切办法远离他！你恐惧于自己无法战胜邓布利多。萨拉查即使出走也没有放弃霍格沃茨，我相信邓布利多也不会放弃这座城堡，我相信他是不会离开的！”哈利提高了自己的音量。

忽然，不知道从哪里传来一阵音乐，并且越来越响，这声音虚幻缥缈，空灵神秘，听了令人亢奋，哈利觉得这音乐在与自己的胸腔产生了奇妙的共振。

在最近的那根石柱顶上突然喷出了火焰，一只深红色的鸟突然从头而降，它有一条金光闪闪的尾巴，同样金光闪闪的爪子上抓着一个破破烂烂的包裹。是福克斯。

福克斯向着哈利冲了过来，把那个破破烂烂的东西扔在了哈利脚边，然后停下了歌唱收拢翅膀站在哈利身边，哈利感觉自己的身侧热乎乎的，福克斯的目光坚定的注视着里德尔，哈利又转头，那个破破烂烂的包裹是分院帽。

里德尔这时也看清了那东西，放声大笑起来，他笑得太厉害了，哈利甚至感觉密室在微微发颤。“瞧呐，这就是你伟大的邓布利多送来保护人的东西，一只会唱歌的鸟和一顶破破烂烂的帽子！多么令人心安啊。”

哈利没有回答，但是他不恐惧，他也不觉得孤单，他身上还带着父母给他的爱，德拉科也在这，哈利想起去年赫敏告诉他的，他一个人面对奇洛的时候，德拉科执意要跟斯内普下来找他，他们谁也不会丢下对方。而现在，他要保护德拉科和金妮。哈利感觉到一股热流回归了自己的心脏，那只扼住他的手放开了。

里德尔终于停止了狂笑，傲慢的说：“好了，我们言归正常，我们遭遇了两次，两次我都没能杀死你，你是怎么死里逃生的，你说吧，你话说多长你就能活多久。”

哈利大脑飞速运转着，他在想他要如何取胜，他的魔杖还在里德尔手中，他拥有福克斯和分院帽，表面上看这两样东西都没什么用，但是这一定是邓布利多送来的，邓布利多送来一定是有道理的......

哈利一边想着，发现眼前里德尔原本模糊不清的轮廓变得越来越清晰、稳定，怀里的人越来越冰冷，仿佛抱了块冰在怀里，哈利伸手探了一下德拉科的鼻息，越来越微弱。他必须抓紧时间，他没空再跟里德尔这么耗下去了，否则德拉科和金妮都会死在这里，死在......他眼前。

“因为我的母亲！我那个普普通通麻瓜出身的母亲！她为我而死，她爱我，为了保护我阻止你杀了我。”哈利因为怒火浑身发抖，他不能再让任何人死在他面前了，他不能！“去年我又看到了你，那个破破烂烂的半死不活的你！你甚至不能接触我，你看看你现在，只能做一个东躲西藏，令人作呕的怪物！”

“原来如此，”里德尔露出一个狰狞的笑容，“我明白了，你母亲为救你而死，是的，那是一个非常有效的解咒，说到底你也没什么特别的。我以为会有什么特别的，因为我们之间存在着一些奇特的相似之处，哈利·波特，你自己肯定也注意到了，都是混血，都是孤儿，都是麻瓜抚养长大，甚至我们都是斯莱特林，也许还是自斯莱特林本人以后仅有的两个蛇佬腔，也都崇尚黑魔法，不过说到底，呵！你也不过是凭运气逃脱的，没什么大不了。”

“不！我跟你不一样！你父亲是个纯麻瓜，而我母亲至少是个女巫；我父母因为爱我而被你杀死；我学黑魔法就是为了有朝一日能亲手杀了你！我不怕你！我也不惧怕黑魔法！有人爱我，我跟你这个可悲的可怜虫不一样！”

“行了！哈利，我准备给你一点教训。”里德尔拿着哈利的魔杖，对着萨拉查的石雕像说话，发出嘶嘶的声音，但是哈利听得懂。

“对我说话吧，斯莱特林——霍格沃茨四巨头中最伟大的一个。”

石像巨大的面孔动了起来，哈利发现它的嘴张开了，越长越大，最后形成一个巨大的黑洞。

哈利赶紧护住德拉科，把他搬离石像附近，福克斯也把金妮带了过来。密室被震得颤抖起来，哈利慌忙闭上眼睛，感觉有什么东西砸在地板上，他听见蛇怪身体游走的声音，然后是里德尔的嘶嘶声：“杀死他。”

哈利感到蛇怪在向他们靠近，他闭着眼按着记忆往外跑，福克斯飞了起来，里德尔在狂笑。“现在你的蛇语帮不了你了，蛇怪只听我的。”

哈利感到有些绝望，他现在手无寸铁，目不能视，他能感觉到蛇怪在向他逼近。

这时他忽然听见福克斯的鸣叫，还有蛇怪嘶嘶的怒吼，哈利感到蛇怪狂怒的翻滚着甩动身体，没再向他逼近，地板一直在震动。接着发出一声巨响，还有里德尔的尖叫：“不！你可以闻到那男孩！离开那只蠢鸟！”哈利忍不住了，面朝地下睁开眼睛开始小心翼翼的往上看。

首先入眼的是通体绿莹莹的泛着光，有栎树树干那么粗的蛇身；再往上看，蛇怪的上半身高高地伸向空中，像是喝醉了酒一样乱晃。哈利大着胆子再往上看了一点，他看清了，福克斯盘旋在蛇的脑袋上，蛇怪露着它军刀一般的毒牙愤怒地来回摇晃，瞄不准目标，哈利发现蛇怪被福克斯啄瞎了。


	41. Chapter 41

福克斯还在围着蛇怪的脑袋盘旋，嘴里唱着古怪的歌，时不时俯冲下来啄一下蛇怪的脑袋，黑色地血液从伤口里喷涌而出，哈利飞快地想着他该怎么办，忽然眼睛看到了那个还落在地上的分院帽，自福克斯把那帽子带来，哈利还没捡起过它，帽子帽子......帽子......帽子，哈利忽然意识到那顶古怪的帽子从刚才起就没说过话，也不像是通常那样有生命一般的立着，就像是一顶普普通通的巫师帽，那帽子是不是可以当成一个小型的口袋，邓布利多一定在那里面放了什么。

哈利赶紧绕开与福克斯缠斗的蛇怪，跑向那帽子，里德尔狂怒的对着蛇怪嘶嘶的吼叫：“别管那只蠢鸟了！男孩在你身后，你可以听见他的声音！你也可以闻到他的气味！”

哈利扑向那顶帽子，然而什么也没有。这不可能，哈利不相信的把手往里探，他突然感觉自己像是抓住了什么东西，冰凉的金属质感，哈利连忙抽出来，一把闪闪发光的银剑在他手里，剑柄上镶嵌着璀璨夺目的鸡蛋大的红宝石。

蛇怪这时已经甩开福克斯朝着哈利的方向扑了过来，粗壮的尾巴啪啪敲打着那些石柱，大张着嘴仿佛可以把哈利一口吞下去，露出两排冒着森森寒意的毒牙。

失去视力的蛇怪第一次扑过来没有瞄准，狠狠地撞在了石像上，石块被撞得簌簌往下掉，哈利担心石块会滚落砸中昏迷在一旁的德拉科和金妮，往旁边一闪，捡起一块石块，砸向蛇怪，同时牢牢地抓住那把银剑，双手举了起来。

蛇怪又一次扑了过来，这次它的目标很明确，哈利深吸一口气，将所有的力气都运在了银剑上，当大张着嘴的蛇怪扑向他的时候，猛地将银剑深深扎入它的上颚，深得直没到剑柄。

然而，热乎乎的蛇血顺着剑柄淋透哈利手臂时，他感到胳膊突然一阵钻心的疼痛，一只带着毒液的长牙扎在他的手臂上，当蛇怪痛苦扭动着摔倒在一旁地面的时候，毒牙断了。

哈利顺着墙壁滑到地上，视线开始变得模糊，他用尽力气把扎在手臂上的毒牙拔了出来，他听见里德尔狰狞的笑声，他咬牙切齿地说：“你完了，哈利·波特，蛇怪的毒液已经渗透了你的全身，你活不长了。”

哈利手往身边一摸，摸到一本小小的本子。里德尔的日记本。

“大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特就这么死了，孤零零地在密室里，被朋友抛弃，不自量力地向这个世界上最伟大的巫师挑战，最终还是败在了我的手下，哈利，你很快就去跟你可悲的父母见面了，他们用生命为你换来了这苟且偷活的十二年......”里德尔还在狂妄地说着。

不，还没有到最后的时候，哈利想着，里德尔的日记本还在偷食着德拉科和金妮的生命，他要把这日记本毁了！

“你错了！”哈利用力地说着，“我不孤单，我的家人、朋友永远在给我爱和力量，霍格沃茨永远会给需要帮助的学生提供帮助，邓布利多也没有放弃我，你输了里德尔！你输了因为我不怕你！我打败过你两次，这次你也还是输在了我的手里！”

说着，哈利用手中的毒牙插进了日记本的中心，日记本仿佛有生命一般流出了黑色的液体，不知道是墨水还是如蛇怪一般的血液。

“不！”里德尔身上出现一个巨大的洞，发出持久的、穿透耳膜的尖叫，他挣扎着，扭动着，脸上充满愤怒和不甘，最后消失了，哈利的魔杖掉在地上。

哈利一头栽倒在地上，日记本还在汩汩流着黑色的液体，冒着一股黑烟，哈利心中一阵平静。好了，德拉科安全了，金妮也不用死了，霍格沃茨可以继续开放，邓布利多就能回来了，当然也许他已经回来了，再等曼德拉草的药水熬好赫敏也能活过来了，真好。哈利迷迷糊糊地想着。

哈利听到一阵空灵的歌声，似乎夹杂着德拉科喊自己的名字和金妮的啜泣声，这就是死亡吗？是不是就快要见到爸爸妈妈了。

然而，哈利发现陷入黑暗的视线变得渐渐清晰了起来，右手手臂的伤口处传来清凉的感觉，他回过神来。眼前是抓着自己的德拉科，一脸恐惧；旁边蹲着啜泣的金妮。哈利用手撑了一下地板，坐了起来，手臂上的伤口一点也不疼了，他看了一眼，福克斯站在手臂旁边，伤口已经消失了，上面挂着一滴泛着珍珠色泽的水珠。哈利想起来了，邓布利多说过的，凤凰的眼泪可以疗伤。

见哈利清醒过来，德拉科赶紧扶住他的肩膀，紧张地问他有没有哪里不舒服，哈利摇摇头，金妮抽噎着一直在说抱歉自责的话，他只好从德拉科的手中抽出身来，安慰着她，告诉她一切都过去了，这不是她的错。

金妮还没有完全止住眼泪，德拉科上来搀住哈利的手臂，哈利借着他的劲站了起来，又捡起日记本，把银剑用分院帽包好别在身上，三个人跟着福克斯赶紧走出了密室，两扇石门在他们出去后哧溜一下轻轻合上了。

走在黑暗的隧道里德拉科还抓着哈利的手，哈利挣扎了两下没挣脱，也就任由他牵着自己。他想着德拉科一直以来都被纳西莎和卢修斯保护的很好，从来没经历过这样的事情，刚刚脱离险境大概让他心有余悸，牵着自己应该能让他安心吧。德拉科看起来还一直想问些什么，或者是想说些什么，哈利轻轻拍拍他的背要他不要急，走到洛哈特身边时他还在昏迷，三个人都不知道该怎么办，福克斯抓起他飞了出去。

三个人走到水管下方时，福克斯已经返回来等着他们了，在福克斯带他们出去的时候起了点小小的争执，德拉科既不愿意让凤凰直接抓着他，更不愿意牵着金妮，无奈，哈利只能让福克斯抓住金妮，自己在中间牵着德拉科，德拉科的脸色更差了。

回到盥洗室，桃金娘对他们还活着非常意外，她瞪圆了眼睛看着哈利，说：“我还以为你死了，我就可以和你共用这里了呢。”说完捂着脸害羞地变成了银白色。

德拉科翻了个白眼，甩开了牵了一路的手，冷哼一声：“看来我们的救世主是人鬼通吃啊。”

哈利不明白德拉科到底在生什么气，这时福克斯又抓起洛哈特，德拉科头也不回地往前走，哈利和金妮两个人面面相觑，只能跟在后面，一行人来到了麦格教授的办公室外，哈利敲了敲门，然后推门走了进去。


	42. Chapter 42

推开门，福克斯把洛哈特放在门边的地上飞了进去，哈利、德拉科和金妮站在门口，身上满是淤泥，脏兮兮的，哈利的长袍上沾满了血迹。一时间，四下一片静默。

“金妮！”

“小龙！”

两个着急的女声率先打破了沉默，是韦斯莱夫人和纳西莎，脸上还挂着泪痕，她们疾步走了过来，后面跟着韦斯莱先生和卢修斯，两位女士同时伸手搂住了自己的孩子。不同的是，韦斯莱先生也紧紧地搂住了自己的妻子和女儿，而卢修斯只是一手按在纳西莎肩上另一只手放在德拉科背上一上一下地拍着。

哈利吸了吸鼻子，虽然心里很开心这样的合家团圆，但是站在两家人中间他就像是多出来的人一样，手足无措，只好往屋子里看去。他发现邓布利多教授面带微笑站在壁炉前，福克斯已经落在了他的肩头；斯内普站在房间最里面，看不出情绪，目光严厉地看着哈利；而麦格教授站在旁边揪着胸口，抽着冷气。

“波特先生，谢谢你救了我儿子，所以你是怎么做到的。”声音在头顶响起，哈利不知道卢修斯什么时候站到了自己身边，面色有些古怪，说不上是高兴、担忧、不安、愤怒，也许......都有？

“这是大家都想知道的。”麦格教授这时手已经放下了，虚弱无力地说。

韦斯莱夫妇带着金妮也靠了过来，不停地感谢着哈利救了金妮。

哈利迟疑了一会，把分院帽、镶嵌红宝石的银剑、以及里德尔那本日记本的残骸，一样样放在桌上，把事情讲给他们听。包括他几次听到那神秘的声音，德拉科发现五十年前密室的事和赫敏费经心思查出那怪兽是蛇怪。当然他尽力的跳过了日记本的部分，想想看吧，金妮对着一本来路不明的日记本敞开心扉，自己利用它偷学黑魔法，德拉科翻看自己的隐私，这些事说出来这一屋子的人会怎样？

终于讲到在地下，里德尔怎么召唤蛇怪，福克斯及时赶到帮助他，他又是如何从分院帽里抽出宝剑杀死了蛇怪。可是讲完以后哈利自己都觉得整个故事漏洞百出，一个五十年前的学生是怎么出现操控这一切的。德拉科他觉得不需要自己担心，卢修斯一定有办法让他不被开除，况且他本来就是最后一个被卷入整个事件的；但是金妮，哈利担心，现在日记本已经被毁了，谁来证明她是被日记本蛊惑的呢。

屋子里陷入了一阵短暂的沉默。

“我最感兴趣的是，”邓布利多终于打破了一室的寂静，温和地说，“据我所知伏地魔正躲在阿尔巴尼亚的森林里，他是如何迷惑韦斯莱小姐和小马尔福先生的呢？”

哈利松了一口气，连忙拿起那本残破的日记本：“都是这个日记本在作祟！是里德尔十六岁的时候写的。”

韦斯莱夫妇抽了一口冷气，哈利回头看卢修斯脸色也是止不住的震惊。

邓布利多接过那本日记本，对着韦斯莱夫妇讲述里德尔是如何从一个霍格沃茨有史以来最出色的学生，变成巫师界最邪恶的黑魔王。

金妮抽泣着说出了自己对日记本写得话，韦斯莱夫妇责怪她不该轻信一个来路不明的东西；纳西莎的目光也在探究地看着德拉科，疑惑着为什么他也会被日记本所操控。

“因为我那段时间一直在日记本上写字，德拉科好奇我写了些什么......”哈利挠了挠头，小心地措辞对纳西莎解释，“里德尔课业方面很优秀，我一直在问他一些有关魔法的事情......”

德拉科脸色依旧苍白，别过头去不看哈利，哈利觉得他脸上似乎有些红晕，卢修斯生气地指责德拉科不该去刺探他人的隐私。

邓布利多开始安抚大家的情绪，让韦斯莱夫妇和纳西莎送两个孩子们去医疗翼，同时看到了依然昏迷在地上的洛哈特，安排斯内普一起送洛哈特也去一趟，要麦格教授去通知厨房准备开庆功宴。最后转身对哈利和卢修斯说；“我猜马尔福先生愿意留下来再听听接下来的话。”

哈利很疑惑，不明白为什么邓布利多让卢修斯单独留下来。

人群都散去了，邓布利多坐下，示意卢修斯和哈利也坐下。

“首先，哈利，我要感谢你，”邓布利多的眼睛里闪烁着光芒，轻轻地抚摸着落在自己膝头的凤凰，“你在密室一定对我表现出了绝对的忠诚，只有这种忠诚才能把福克斯召唤到你的身边。”

哈利不好意思地摸摸鼻子，“先生，我只是想起您对我说过的有关萨拉查和斯莱特林的那些话，我觉得没有谁比您更适合做霍格沃茨的校长了。”

卢修斯发出了一声不屑的冷哼，哈利没有在意，他知道马尔福一家都不那么喜欢邓布利多。

“这么说，你已经见过汤姆了，我可以想象，他对你一定很感兴趣。”邓布利多若有所思地说。

“是的先生......里德尔说我很像他，不管从哪个方面来说都是......”哈利想起之前流言传得最凶的时候那些话，“有人说......有人说我会成为下一个伏地魔......”

“是么，哈利，那你怎么想的？”

“说实话......我不知道，我是说，从表面上看，也许真的很像，但是我知道我父母爱我，这一点就跟他不一样......”

邓布利多拿起桌上血迹斑斑的银剑看着，对哈利说：“是的，哈利，你父母爱你，这就是最大的不一样，爱是这世上最强大也最神秘的魔法。你还记得分院帽那时候是怎么对你说的吗？”

“分院帽？”哈利愣了一下，努力地回想，“它说我很有天赋也很有勇气，心地不坏......然后......还说我有急于证明自己的强烈愿望，渴望交到朋友，或许还有对力量的期待......它说......它说斯莱特林将帮助我走向辉煌。”

“是的，哈利，证明自己的野心，对力量向往，意志坚强，还有某种对条规的藐视——我敢说你这一趟冒险一定触犯了至少一百条校规。”邓布利多笑了，“这些都是斯莱特林精挑细选学生时特别看中的素质，包括你那罕见的蛇佬腔。”

哈利尴尬地笑了笑没说话，这时邓布利多把一直拿在手上的银剑递了过来。

“哈利你好好看看这把剑。”

哈利接过那把银剑细细观察，在那颗耀眼的红宝石下方，靠近剑柄的地方刻着一个名字——戈德里克·格兰芬多。哈利愕然。

“只有真正的格兰芬多，才能把它从分院帽里抽出来，哈利。”邓布利多简单地说。

哈利抽了一口气，这怎么可能？他明明是一个斯莱特林的学生，他下意识回头看从头到尾没说话的卢修斯，发现他的脸上也是同样的不可置信。邓布利多就是想让他听到这些话吗？可是为什么？

“格兰芬多最看重的，是勇气。哈利，你拥有无上的勇气，这些帮助你上一年和这一年在面对不管什么形态的伏地魔时都不曾退缩。哈利，还记得我告诉你的吗？想要成为什么样的人，并展现出来真正的自我，是我们自己内心的选择。跟魔法本身或是我们自己的天赋特质并没有关系。关键是你选择成为什么样的人。”

哈利直直地盯着宝剑上的那个名字。

“或许你可以说说，你为什么要只身一人下去那个密室？”

“因为......因为德拉科在下面......况且，金妮是乔治和弗雷德的妹妹，我也不能放着她不管......”哈利小声的说着，他忽然想起来里德尔说的，德拉科对自己超越友谊的感情，那是什么......是亲情吗？德拉科是把自己当成一家人了吗？家人，哈利想到这个词，心间一热。

“哈利，我注意到，你跟小马尔福先生和格兰芬多的格兰杰小姐，韦斯莱家的双胞胎关系都很好。小马尔福先生跟你在一起对他们现在也很友好。”哈利发现，邓布利多说这话的时候眼睛眯成了一条缝，目光若有若无的落在卢修斯身上，“我想这也是戈德里克愿意看到的，毕竟在那个年代，所有人都在诋毁斯莱特林的时候，他也没有关闭斯莱特林学院，他一直期待着四个学院的学生能友好相处，发挥各自的特长。”

卢修斯似乎在思考什么问题，从他的表情上看不出什么信息。

“好了，让我想想，鉴于你的努力，霍格沃茨避免了被关闭的厄运，你值得一个对学校的特殊贡献奖，然后，为斯莱特林学院加上二百分怎么样？”邓布利多笑眯眯地说道，“当然小马尔福先生和格兰杰小姐的机智，也应该得到奖励，每人也加上五十分。”

哈利忽然想起来：“先生，那......海格和洛哈特教授......”

“是的，没错，我得赶紧给阿兹卡班写信要回我们的狩猎场看守了，只是可惜洛哈特似乎不再适合教黑魔法防御课了不是么，又要起草招聘广告了，黑魔法防御课的教授消耗得真快是不是？”邓布利多说着拉开抽屉，拿出一支羽毛笔和墨水，“现在，哈利我认为你需要的是吃点东西，好好睡一觉，我们还有一个晚宴要参加呢。”

哈利又看了一眼卢修斯，站起来转身向门口走去，就在他刚握住门把时，身后响起卢修斯惯有的冷冷的声音：“波特先生，谢谢你，马尔福家欠你一条生命之债。”

哈利感到不解，回过头去，邓布利多依然笑眯眯地正在羊皮纸上写着字，没抬头，卢修斯面容严肃地看着哈利。

“不用谢，马尔福先生，德拉科是我最好的朋友，您一家对我也很好，我以为，这是我应该做的。”

卢修斯没再说什么，看起来，邓布利多和他应该还有事情要谈，哈利悄悄地退出了房间。


	43. Chapter 43

从校长办公室出来，哈利边往楼下走边思索着是先回寝室换一身衣服还是直接去医疗翼看德拉科和金妮。德拉科从地下上来以后似乎就不是很开心的样子，哈利不知道是为什么，难道是因为他狼狈的模样被自己看了恼羞成怒？这完全是德拉科做得出来的事情。

没想到走到二楼，正好遇上纳西莎带着德拉科往外走，哈利停了下来。

“哈利，再次谢谢你救了小龙。”纳西莎这时已经恢复了往常的神态，如果不是眼角还泛着红，根本看不出她还哭过。

“不......不用客气，我想如果是我的话，德拉科也一定也会这么做的，事实上去年他也是这么做的。”哈利对着德拉科眨了眨眼睛，然而德拉科并没有看他。

“好了，你们回寝室好好休息吧，我听说晚上有个宴会，玩得开心。”纳西莎笑着把德拉科推到了哈利跟前，转身离开了。

哈利和德拉科两个人望着对方，谁也没说话。

“那个......”哈利见德拉科没有要说话的意思，只好率先开口打破沉默，“你到底为什么从刚才开始一直在生气。”

“我有什么好生气的，毕竟你是那个斩杀了蛇王挽救了霍格沃茨，还救我一命的大英雄。”德拉科讽刺着，“哦，搞不好我只是被‘顺便’带出来的那一个，毕竟韦斯莱家的红毛小姑娘才是你的目标？”

“什么乱七八糟的？什么我的目标？”哈利被德拉科这番言论弄得也有些恼火，“讲点道理吧！要不是你要刺探我的秘密，你也不至于被里德尔控制抓到密室去。”

“这还是我的错了？怎么？嫌我太碍事了，耽误你英雄救美，和韦斯莱家的小母鼬调情吗？”

“什么叫我‘英雄救美’？所以你是那个美吗！要不是听到你被抓到密室去了，我至于那么急着往密室钻吗！”哈利音量不由得抬高了，“不准那么叫金妮！！！”

“你到密室去是为了我？”德拉科的身影突然变得古怪，眼神也在上上下下地大量着哈利，似乎在审视他话中的可信度。

“不是！梅林啊！里德尔说得，你担心的事，难道就是这个？你担心我不是去救你的？？？？”

“闭嘴！”哈利看到德拉科的脸这下是彻底红了，越过自己大步朝楼下走去。

所以果然是在气这个？哈利看着德拉科气冲冲的背影觉得好笑，所以他其实很在乎自己对他的态度？

哈利跟在德拉科的身后回到寝室，虽然德拉科还是刻意地不理他，但是哈利知道这就是没事了。

哈利觉得很神奇，他似乎越来越能感受德拉科真实的情绪，而不是被他别扭的表现所迷惑。

晚上，两个人来到大厅的时候晚会已经开始了，哈利从来没见过如此令人兴奋奇妙的宴会，庆祝宴持续了整个晚上，令人开心的实在是太多了：被石化的学生都活了过来，珀西和那个拉文克劳的女级长过来感谢他，哈利感觉他们两个的关系有些不一般；厄尼和贾斯廷过来握着他的手不停地他道歉，说不该怀疑他还说些那过分的话；科林跑来跑去，哈利答应了跟他合影，当然依然拒绝了签名；赫敏兴奋地尖叫：“我就知道你能解出来的！”；双胞胎举起哈利也不顾斯莱特林的学生是什么目光，嚷着“为我们的英雄哈利·波特，拯救了霍格沃茨。”斯莱特林长桌从来没这么热闹过。

凌晨三点的时候海格出现了，用力地拍着哈利的肩膀，叫哈利吃不住劲跌进一个蛋糕里，布雷司大笑着又往哈利脸上糊了一大块奶油，周围发出一阵哄笑；凭借哈利的二百分，斯莱特林的学院杯简直毫无悬念，于是长桌上又发出震耳欲聋的欢呼，斯莱特林的学生们高声喊着：“斯莱特林万岁！哈利·波特万岁！”；接着邓布利多又宣布取消考试和洛哈特因为造假写了那些书不能再回来教书的消息，这时整个大厅沸腾的地面都在震，哈利甚至看见连斯内普脸上都露出一丝真心的笑容。一切都那么完美。

可能没有那么完美吧，卢修斯被校董会开除了，德拉科显得不是很开心，哈利为此感到疑惑，难道革职邓布利多的事真的跟卢修斯有关？不过还好，这对马尔福家来说也算不得什么重大打击。

夏季学期剩下的那段日子，是在一片耀眼的阳光中度过的，斯莱特林学院球队蝉联魁地奇冠军，这让德拉科非常高兴——是的，今年决赛又是由他上场，按他讲，前段时间他精神不好的时候一直是哈利，所以这次轮到他了，哈利对着他翻了个白眼暗自诽谤，这到底是谁的错。

金妮也恢复了活泼开朗的性格，她和科林又开始到处围堵哈利；珀西和双胞胎不停地向哈利表达感谢，感谢他救了他们的小妹妹，当然，感谢的方式不太一样；罗恩在赫敏的陪同下来向哈利表示感谢，别扭的向他表达之前对斯莱特林学院偏见的歉意，哈利耸了耸肩，反正他也不是一个人，让他不要放在心上。

哈利悄悄问赫敏，为什么这个学期她跟罗恩关系变得这么好，小女巫对着哈利一笑：“金妮因为我跟你关系好经常缠着我，那段时间金妮状态不好，罗恩常常拜托我在女生宿舍照顾她，虽然罗恩鲁莽了些，对家人还是很关心的。”

当然，哈利又想到了马尔福一家，明明看起来很冷漠高傲不可一世，却因为自己救了德拉科，卢修斯说出欠自己“生命之债”如此郑重的话，毕竟家人才是最重要的。

很快就到了放暑假的时候，寝室里的东西都已经收好了，第二天学生们就要搭乘霍格沃茨特快回家去了，一想到要回德思礼家度过难熬的两个月，哈利悲痛地倒在床上。

德拉科知道他在想什么，走到他床边居高临下地对他说：“我爸爸说了，你可以像去年一样在你亲戚家先待一个月，到时候过生日的时候我跟妈妈再去把你接过来，虽然我也不知道为什么，他特意强调了要你先在那个愚蠢的麻瓜的房子里待上一个月。”

哈利眼睛一亮，从床上弹起来激动地抱住德拉科，这个消息简直不能更好了，在德思礼家当然是能少一天是一天。

德拉科嫌弃地把哈利从自己身上推下去，躺回了自己的床上，两个人谁也没说话，但是谁也没睡着。哈利知道，德拉科要是睡着了，呼吸声是很轻的，现在他听得出德拉科有心事。

“你在想什么？”哈利也睡不着，索性一翻身冲着德拉科的方向问。

德拉科没说话。

“你知道的，你有心事都可以告诉我的。”哈利又说了一遍，“我可不希望再出现一本里德尔的日记本。”

“里德尔是个混血。”德拉科终于开口了。

“所以？”哈利听不出这个问题在哪里。

“他是神秘人。”德拉科说得还是语意不详。

“你可以叫他伏地魔的德拉科，那只是个名字。里德尔在变成伏地魔之前名字都是可以随便叫的。”

“那不是重点，我是说，他是个纯血拥护者，而他自己是个混血，他父亲甚至是个惧怕巫师的麻瓜。”

哈利终于知道他在想什么了，索性坐了起来。

“德拉科，血统真的这么重要吗？你看我也是个混血，你不是也不在意吗？格兰杰是个麻种巫师，你这个学期跟她相处地也挺好的。”

德拉科哼了一声：“那是因为只有她还看点书。”

“得了吧，你看你自己也承认，知识跟血统无关。”哈利笑了起来，又把邓布利多告诉他的萨拉查和戈德里克的故事跟德拉科讲了一遍。

黑暗里哈利看不见德拉科的表情，也不知道他在想什么。

“说起来我也有问题想问你，”哈利又想起里德尔在密室说的话，“里德尔说你对我超越友谊的感情......”

“干嘛？”德拉科的声音变得警惕，听起来好像很紧张。

“我是说，你是把我当成家人了吗？就超越友谊，亲情之类的。”哈利不知道为什么德拉科那么紧张，他躺下来看着天花板。

德拉科停了好一会才说：“你就当是吧。”

接着哈利听见被子和床单摩擦的声音，德拉科似乎翻了个身。

“唔，我是说，那挺好的，我也很乐意成为你的家人，只是你看你家能接受我的血统吗，还有你家的礼仪，实在是太可怕了。”

“放心吧，我妈不会把你当儿子养的。”德拉科拖着长调讨厌的讽刺又回来了，“愚蠢的疤头。”

“别给我起些奇怪的绰号！所以你为什么这么喜欢给人起外号？！”

“哼。”

接下来就没人说话了，哈利心想着，如果真的与马尔福家是家人，虽然那些血统观和礼仪是有些让人无奈，但是不管怎么说都比德思礼家强几百倍吧。家人，哈利又在心里念了一遍这个词。不一会，德拉科的呼吸声渐渐变轻，哈利也陷入了梦乡。

第二天在霍格沃茨特快上，双胞胎不顾德拉科杀人的目光，把哈利架走了。哈利、赫敏、金妮、弗雷德、乔治升至还有罗恩占了一个隔间，他们充分利用放假前允许使用魔法的最后几个小时，相互练习了缴械咒，哈利现在用得真是相当熟练；哈利还放出一条小蛇控制着让它听话的盘着，双胞胎看着绿色的小蛇啧啧称奇，金妮和赫敏也好奇的凑过来看；罗恩一直很别扭地坐在一边，金妮又说起他撞见珀西和他女朋友——就是那个拉文克劳的女级长佩内洛克里瓦特在一间空教室里接吻，哈利这才明白他觉得俩人在晚宴那天微妙的关系是怎么回事，而韦斯莱家的三个男孩子听到这个消息都坏笑了起来。

很快火车进站了，哈利匆匆撕下一截羊皮纸写了一串号码，让赫敏和双胞胎给他打电话，韦斯莱先生一直很痴迷麻瓜物品，相信他一定知道怎么做的。

下了火车，哈利看见马尔福一家，走过去向他们道别，卢修斯拄着蛇头拐杖站在德拉科身后向他点头示意，纳西莎走过来抱了他一下，表示期待哈利今年再住来庄园。

随着队伍通过入口，费农姨夫还是那样一脸不耐烦的站在站台上，不过哈利丝毫没有放在心上，他对这个暑假，准确来说是暑假的后一个月，充满了期待。


	44. Chapter 44

哈利不知道自己为什么每个暑假都这么惨。

飞驰的骑士公交让他坐立不稳，摇晃的车身搅着他空荡荡的胃，让他直想吐。

到底是怎么走到这一步的？哈利垂头丧气地想着。

原本他只需要在德思礼家捱过一个月，等到生日那天纳西莎和德拉科就会带他离开这鬼地方。可是德思礼家从来都不会让他好过。在玛姬姑妈的羞辱下，怒不可遏的哈利把她变成了一个人形气球飘走了......

拖着行李无处可去的哈利只能坐在木兰花新月街的一道矮墙上发呆。他在玛姬来的那天就把行李收好了，可是现在他根本无处可去，海德薇被他打发去了马尔福庄园，距离跟德拉科约好的日子还有三天，参观霍格莫德的表上没有监护人的签名，并且他刚刚还在暑假期间施了魔法，这甚至意味着他有可能被霍格沃茨开除......不管哪一件事拎出来都让哈利无比沮丧。

哈利正在思索自己该何去何从的问题，对面的灌木丛发出一阵树叶摩擦晃动的声音，一只眼睛发光，身形巨大的生物躲在阴影中正在盯着他看，哈利吓得接连后退，绊住了自己的行李箱摔在地上，裤腿撕破了，手肘也在流着血，身上脏兮兮的别提有多狼狈，这时神出鬼没的骑士公交出现在了他的面前，感谢梅林！

哈利不觉得这种交通工具能到达马尔福庄园，况且这样狼狈的半夜出现在别人家门口也太失礼了，马尔福家恐怕难以接受这个。他只好先前往对角巷，想着能在破釜酒吧住一宿，明天再做打算。

在骑士公交的售票员斯坦絮絮叨叨的话语中，对角巷到了，哈利搬着自己的行李艰难地下车，刚站稳，骑士公交像是一阵旋风就跑没影了。他看见有个人朝他走来，走近了哈利认出他是破釜酒吧的老板汤姆。汤姆接过哈利手中的行李，带他走进破釜酒吧劲直朝楼上走去，说是已经有人在房间里等哈利了。

哈利跟着他走进一个房间，有两个人正在说话，背对着他的人柱着蛇头手杖，浅金色的长发用黑色绸缎束在脑后——是卢修斯，魔法界不会有第二个人是这样的装扮，而跟他说话的那个人被挡住了，哈利看不清是谁。

“感谢梅林，哈利你没事。”跟卢修斯说话的人率先看到了他，急忙走了过来，“你就这么从你姨妈和姨夫家跑出来，我们都慌作一团了，还好你没事。”

这个人的神情和语气都太着急了，哈利不解地抬头看向卢修斯，想要能得到答案。

“这是魔法部的部长，康奈利·福吉。”

卢修斯的话像是一桶冰水浇透了哈利，魔法部部长亲自来了，看来他真的要被霍格沃茨开除了。

“先生......”有双手扼住了哈利的喉咙，他艰难地发出声音。

“当然当然，我知道你在担心玛姬小姐的事情，小巫师出现魔力暴动这很正常，你在麻瓜家庭没有得到正确的引导这不能怪你。”福吉和蔼地看着哈利，拍着他的肩膀对他说，“魔法部已经派人解决了这件事，你明年夏天还是能回去你姨妈和姨夫家的。”

那双手松开了哈利的喉咙，他长长地松了一口气。

“好了福吉，哈利已经没事了，我想现在我能带他回马尔福庄园了？”卢修斯冷淡地对着福吉说。

“当然当然，没有哪里比马尔福庄园更安全了。”福吉松开了握着哈利肩膀的手，一脸谄媚地看着卢修斯。

哈利还是很困惑，按理说他把玛姬吹成人形气球的事情就已经够吓人了，魔法部不但没有降罪于他，相反福吉看起来很担心他的安危，似乎他的处境十分危险，可是为什么呢？哈利想起在骑士公交上斯坦一直在絮絮叨叨着关于布莱克的事情，那个逃犯好像是伏地魔的忠实手下。不过哈利并没再问什么。

跟着卢修斯到了马尔福庄园，纳西莎正在跟德拉科说话，面色很凝重，不过看见哈利，很快收拾好表情，微笑着迎了上来。

“今晚上的事我们听说了，哈利你不该那么莽撞一个人跑出来的，太危险了。”纳西莎埋怨了哈利一句，同时看见哈利手上的伤，抽出魔杖治好了它，“时候不早了，小龙你赶紧带哈利回房间休息吧。”

哈利被纳西莎的那句埋怨惹得心里暖暖的，哈利从来没被长辈这样关心过。跟马尔福夫妇道过谢，跟着德拉科上了楼。

到了房间，海德薇对着哈利扑了过来，啄了啄他的耳朵表示自己的不满，姑娘力道用得可不轻，哈利小小地惨叫了一声。

“好了！现在你该知道我没骗你了吧！回去猫头鹰棚，这里可不是你睡觉的地方。”德拉科不满地冲着海德薇说。

海德薇转了转眼睛，用脑袋又撞了一下哈利，同时瞪了德拉科一眼，这才从窗户飞了出去。

“你那只该死的雪鸮每天都要来我房间巡视一圈，生怕我把你藏起来了一样。”

想到刚才德拉科和海德薇针锋相对地互动，哈利不由得笑了起来，走向早就搬上来的行李。

“你爸爸怎么会和福吉一起在破釜酒吧等我的？”哈利边收拾行李边问德拉科。

“福吉给他送信了，父亲接到消息就赶紧出去了，母亲吓坏了，生怕你出事。”德拉科坐在床上看着哈利收东西，“考虑到现在有个逃犯在外面，尤其当他的目标是，这没什么好奇怪的，毕竟魔法部可不希望失去他们的‘黄金男孩’。”

“都说了别给我起些乱七八糟的外号，等会儿？你说什么？那个从阿兹卡班逃出来的人目标是我？”

“你不知道？”

哈利抓抓头发，在骑士公交上他并没有太把这当回事，听起来很像售票员的胡言乱语。

“行了，那你现在知道了。”

虽然还是有一大堆问题，不过哈利早就累得不行了，今天晚上对他来说实在是太过于复杂，情绪的波动和长途跋涉都让哈利疲惫不堪，但是他知道德拉科是绝对不会允许他就这么上床的。强打着精神洗漱完，哈利头一挨上枕头就睡着了，枕头上有一种特殊的清香，跟德拉科身上的味道一样，这让哈利感到格外心安，让他感觉自己在这里是安全的。有什么话，明天再说吧，至少他终于离开那该死的德思礼家，这一点就足以让哈利庆幸。

第二天上午吃过早饭，德拉科告诉哈利，过两天马尔福庄园有一个聚会，斯莱特林里他们几个关系比较好的那几个家族都会来。听他说完，哈利尴尬地挠挠头。

“你们聚会是不是都要穿正装礼服的那种。”

“显然。”

“可是我没有礼服......也不是纯血......”

“礼服你可以穿我的，反正你是‘救世主’没人在乎你的血统。”

哈利还是感觉很尴尬。

“你们都是家族聚会......我一个人不太合适吧。”

“布雷司也是一个人来。”

“为什么？还有，为什么你们之间总是用姓氏相称，只有布雷司你直接喊他的教名？”这个问题哈利早就想问了。

“纯血巫师都比较重视家族，姓氏是表示对家族的尊敬，除非特别亲密的人才会直呼教名。但是布雷司他妈妈嫁过七个男人，谁知道他接下来要不要改姓。”

哈利听到这话瞠目结舌。

德拉科从自己的衣柜里翻出一套礼服，扔给哈利。

“你先穿这件吧，前两天刚定做的，按我的身形。”

哈利拿过德拉科的礼服，衣服款式倒不是很复杂，像是哈利见过的麻瓜西装，不过面料摸起来很高级，哈利试了一下。

“你这个衣服袖子和裤腿也太长了，明明才一个月不见，你怎么长了这么多。”

“是你营养不良吧。”德拉科皱着眉看着甩着袖子的哈利，走上前去帮他挽衣袖，“在你那个愚蠢的麻瓜亲戚家又没饭吃？还被赶出来，真是够蠢了。”

德拉科的头发没有像前两年那样用发胶固定在头上，柔软的散落在额前，因为他低头帮哈利整理衣袖，发丝有意无意的扫过哈利的鼻尖，哈利被弄得心痒痒的，晃动着身体想避开。

“别动！你晃得我头晕，多动症吗？”德拉科不耐烦地呵斥哈利，整理好一只袖子又去弄另一只袖子。

“我......我自己来！”哈利猛地抽回手，不知道为什么心跳特别快，一下一下撞击着膈膜。

德拉科耸了下肩松开手。

“对了，你怎么放弃用发胶了？我还以为你对于把头发服服帖帖的固定在头顶有什么强迫症呢。”哈利自己挽着衣袖，边揶揄德拉科。

“我乐意。”

“这样挺好的，一直把头发往后梳有损发际线，我还担心你将来少年早秃呢。”哈利笑得更恶劣了。

“就你话多！”德拉科伸手敲了一下笑得一脸顽劣的男孩，“这衣服送你了，让多比拿去改成你的尺寸吧，还赶得上宴会。”

哈利看了看身上的衣服咽了口口水。

“送给我就别了吧，反正过了这次我也穿不上这样的礼服......况且你这衣服也太贵重了，我可受不起。”

“让大家看着巫师界的‘黄金男孩’穿着不合身的礼服出席高级宴会？说出去还以为马尔福家虐待你呢！放过我们家吧，这样的罪责我们家可担不起。”

哈利无语地翻了个白眼，好吧，穿着不合身的礼服出席宴会似乎是不太符合礼数，开学后再找机会补给他吧。

到了宴会当天，哈利终于发现哪里不对了。

“德拉科......你说的晚宴是今天？”

“嗯哼。”

“今天......今天......”

“有什么不对吗？”德拉科做出一副很疑惑的样子。

“今天......是我生日啊......”哈利小声嘀咕。

“我很欣慰你巨怪一样的大脑能意识到这一点，我还以为我们伟大的‘天选之子’因为过于忙碌连自己的生日都忘了。”

“所以......”哈利不想让自己看起来很自恋的样子，可是这日期也太......

“是的，所以今晚上是你的生日晚宴。”

哈利呆在原地。


	45. Chapter 45

哈利像被人抽去了骨头一样瘫在沙发上，他从来不知道参加宴会是这么累的一件事。

刚才的生日宴，大半个斯莱特林都来了，毕竟是马尔福家发出的，还是“活下来的男孩”的生日宴会邀请，谁敢不给这个面子，况且谁又不想趁此机会拉拢这一代最炙手可热的两个小巫师。

哈利被迫穿着礼服，僵硬地应答着那些纯血家族家长的问候，他从来没有被这么多人关心过，他偷偷看一旁的德拉科，他在这种场景中明显处理得游刃有余，在各个家族的家主和爱慕他的小姑娘之间应付自如。

德拉科真的很受姑娘们的欢心，哈利想着，一阵莫名地心悸，像是站在高台上，没有任何保护措施地往下看。他摸了摸自己的胸口，不明白这是怎么了，总不会是有心脏病吧？哈利被自己的想法吓了一跳。

“起来，你这是什么坐姿。”德拉科嫌弃地踢了踢他的小腿。

“累......反正现在没有外人了，在寝室我什么样子你们又不是没见过......”哈利嘟哝着挪动身体，腾出块空地让德拉科坐下，接着把他当成人形靠垫靠了上去。

德拉科嫌弃地看了一眼赖在自己身上的人，手伸出去又收回来放在身侧。

宴会结束后，大部分人都离开了，只剩下几个相熟的家族。

家长们都上楼去谈事了，留下孩子们在楼下。在熟悉的人面前，哈利立刻原形毕露。

多比在勤勤恳恳地搬运着礼物，布雷司一直在怂恿哈利拆礼物，说好奇“黄金男孩”会收到什么奇珍异宝。

哈利从来没有收到过这么多礼物，比达力收到礼物最多的一次还要多，在他面前堆成一座小山，让哈利怀疑自己要拆到明年才能拆完。

“诶，你说他们在楼上说什么呢？”布雷司挤到德拉科身边，神秘兮兮地问。

“我觉得他们是商议联姻的事情去了。”诺特在旁边答了一句。

“联姻？”哈利疑惑地问，“不是才刚刚三年级么？就开始考虑联姻的事情了吗？”

“纯血家族结婚都挺早的，像马尔福夫妇，听说从小马尔福家族就和布......啊！”布雷司从沙发上掉了下去。

“回去你自己的座位。”德拉科斜着眼睛看着他。

布雷司缩了缩脖子，溜回到自己的座位上坐下。

哈利歪过头好奇地看着两个人。

“母亲在六岁的时候就和父亲订婚了。”德拉科简单地说。

“六岁？”哈利瞪圆了眼睛。

“纯血家族的传统。”

“那你呢？你没有跟谁......订婚？”

“没有。”德拉科停顿了一下，“暂时。”

“但是我觉得帕金森先生似乎有意向跟马尔福家联姻。”诺特若有所思地分析着，“这对两个家族都有好处。”

“闭嘴！”

“你别胡说！”

“才没有！”

“够了。”

四个不同的声音同时响起来，哈利惊讶地看着几个人。

布雷司看起来很懊恼；潘西脸红红的；还有一个金发的小姑娘躲在达芙妮身后，哈利知道是达芙妮的妹妹，比他们要低一个年级，但是他不太记得她的名字，她的眼神亮晶晶的看着德拉科。

至于德拉科，背挺得笔直，表情冷漠地制止诺特。

“Oops，抱歉。”诺特看着几个人的表情露出一个意味深长的笑容，毫无诚意地说了一句抱歉。

哈利疑惑地看着几个人，心里有种说不出的滋味，刚才那种心悸又冒出来了，也许下个学期开学应该让庞弗雷夫人给检查一下？

“看来这事跟我无关。”哈利自嘲地耸了耸肩。

“我看崇拜你的小姑娘也不少。”德拉科冷哼了一声。

大家又随便扯了几句跳过了这个话题，开始帮哈利拆礼物。

“哈，高尔、克拉布你俩能有哪次的礼物不是送吃的吗？”布雷司拆开两个礼盒，拿出两大罐糖果，被点到名字的两个人疑惑地看了他一眼，在他们看来这就是最好的礼物了。

“不错，至少还知道买限定款了。”德拉科评价道，晃着手中祖母绿宝石的挂坠，“别说他俩，你敢送他点能用的东西吗？”

“布雷司......我真的觉得你对我有什么误会......”哈利无奈地看着德拉科手中的挂坠，这种东西难道要让他配他的卫衣牛仔裤运动鞋吗？

“马尔福说绿宝石和你的眼睛很配。”布雷司耸了耸肩，无所谓地说。

“啧，扎比尼，你这么说让人以为你喜欢波特呢。”诺特不怀好意地抬眼看了一眼布雷司，又意有所指地说道，“夸人眼睛好看这种事，不应该是情人间惯有的调情吗？”

“咦？这是什么？”不等德拉科开口，潘西岔进来一句话，“看起来像是一封情书。”

“哟！不会是韦斯莱家的小姑娘吧。”布雷司吹了一声口哨，凑到潘西的身边，“我可还记得她那个惊世骇俗的情书呢，‘你的眼睛像被腌过的癞蛤蟆......’”

“闭嘴吧你。”哈利想起那封信浑身一抖，不管是信的内容还是收信的场面，简直就是场噩梦，拿起一团包装纸砸向布雷司，但是大家显然都想起了那封让人记忆深刻的情书，大笑起来。

德拉科皱着眉接过潘西手中那封被粉色信封封装得整整齐齐的信件，上面用闪着银粉的墨水工整地写着“给我的爱”。

“多比！”德拉科皱着眉喊了一句。

小精灵惊慌失措地出现在众人面前眼前，看着德拉科手中拿着的信封，蝙蝠一样的大耳朵摔得啪啪直响。

“多比不知道这封信夹在送给波特先生的礼物里面，多比不是故意要将这封信给波特先生的，多比什么也不知道。”

“拿去处理掉，不要让我再看见他。”德拉科不耐烦地制止了小精灵神经质般地自责。

“嘿，这是给哈利的，又不是给你的，德拉科你这样太过分了。”达芙妮皱着眉不赞同德拉科的做法，“你是哈利什么人，凭什么替他做决定。”

“我这是在帮他。他这种脸皮薄的圣人，哪好意思拒绝别人。”德拉科斜了一眼哈利，“难道有一百个姑娘给他写情书，他要和一百个姑娘谈恋爱吗？反正刚才宴会人多，谁知道信丢哪去了。”

大家都看着哈利，等着他做决定。

哈利看了一眼德拉科，无所谓地一耸肩：“反正又没署名，谁知道写给谁的。”

德拉科一挑眉，他敢这么做就笃定了哈利会默许自己的做法，却也没想到他会这么说。

大家目瞪口呆地看着哈利。

“潘西，你掐我一下，我怎么感觉自己眼花了，这难道不是两个马尔福吗？”

潘西推了一把布雷司。

“波特你和马尔福真是天造地设的一家人，一样的傲慢和厚颜无耻。”诺特啧了一声，“还是说你跟他呆一起的时间太长被传染了？你看看你们全年无休在一起，只有暑假才分开一个月。”

“那这么说，你和布雷司不也全年无休在一起，只有暑假分开两个月，也没比我们少多少时间嘛。”哈利又拿起一封夹在礼盒上飘着粉色爱心的信封，满不在乎地顺手递给德拉科。

“停停停，你们调情别带上我，我可不是同性恋。”布雷司举起双手做投降状。

“我也不是！”诺特终于翻了一个白眼，看起来他想翻这个白眼很久了。

“行了。”德拉科打断了他们无意义的对话，对着多比说，“把类似这样的信都给处理掉。”

小精灵慌慌张张地点头接过信封，“啪”地一声消失在原地。

哈利看着他们，没有说话。

“诶？马尔福你送的礼物呢？”布雷司站起身来在礼物堆里翻了翻，“怎么这么半天了都没看见你的礼物？”

“他身上穿着呢。”德拉科伸了个懒腰，一手撑在沙发的靠背上斜坐着。

哈利愣愣地看着德拉科懒散的坐姿，心跳又开始不受控制地砰砰乱跳。

“哈利？你怎么了？胸口不舒服吗？”

哈利这才发现自己捂着胸口。

“没......没什么，礼服穿着不习惯。”

“不是叫多比改成你的尺寸了吗？”

“马尔福你该不会送了一件自己的旧礼服给波特做生日礼物吧？还要改尺寸？”布雷司鄙夷地看着德拉科。

“马尔福才不会做那么丢脸的事。原本以为他一二年级跟我体型差不多，谁知道现在比我矮这么多，做好的礼服还要临时改。啧，麻烦。”

“德拉科！”哈利警告了他一句。

这时卢修斯带着家长们从楼下走了下来，德拉科连忙站起身，毕恭毕敬地叫了一声父亲，卢修斯点了点头，其他人也都走到自家家长身边。

哈利跟在德拉科身后，将大家都送走了，又向马尔福夫妇道过晚安这才回到卧室。

“对了，母亲今天要我问问你，需不需要给你整理一间单独的客房出来。”德拉科推开房门的时候突然侧过头问哈利，“她问我们睡在一起会不会有什么不方便。”

哈利一愣，他完全没有想过这一点。

“没有什么......不方便吧？”哈利试探地问道，“重新收拾一个新房间也太麻烦了。”

“如果你需要，多比也就是十秒钟的事。”德拉科无所谓地说，不过并没有更多地纠缠这个问题，“对了，韦斯莱和格兰杰送你的礼物放在床边了，我先去洗澡。”

哈利这才意识到刚才拆了半天的礼物全都是宴会上纯血家族们送来的。

床边放着几个码得整整齐齐的礼盒，哈利走过去，却看见最上面一个系着银色绸带的绿色礼盒没有落款，不过没关系，这个风格，一看就知道是谁送的，这个人，总是这么口是心非，哈利笑了一下，他还以为这套礼服真就是他送给自己的生日礼物了。

看着码在这个房间的礼物，哈利心里暖暖的，他忽然意识到，这里的，都是和自己最亲近的人送来的，属于他的生日礼物。


	46. Chapter 46

哈利第二天就明白纳西莎口中的“不方便”是什么意思了。

他晚上做了个梦，不是好梦，但是也说不上是噩梦，比起前两年出现在梦里的那些骇人的绿光和濒死的尖叫，德拉科收到一个婚约实在算不上什么坏事。但是哈利看着德拉科在自己眼前挽过一个女生，心里就像是上一学年看到德拉科和赫敏瞒着他时那样，虽然事后证明他们只不过是为了调查密室的事情，可是当时哈利确实挺不是滋味。

德拉科要跟一个女生结婚了，就算不是立刻，但是总归有一天，德拉科会跟这个女生结婚的。

哈利看着德拉科，对方在笑，然后转过头也看见了他，那双蓝眼睛灰蒙蒙的。

“德拉科......”

哈利睁眼，发现太阳已经升得老高了，房间里空荡荡的，只有书架上摆着的龙的模型发出几声响动。德拉科大概是考虑到他前一天被宴会折腾得不轻，放任他睡了个懒觉。

哈利动了动身体，突然发现自己裤子里黏糊糊的，他惊悚地掀开被子发现致命一击。

“你再不起来午饭时间都要过去了。”

德拉科的声音比人先出现，紧接着房门被推开，哈利吓得赶紧把被子又盖上。

“你怎么不敲门！”

“没记错的话这是我的房间！你干嘛呢？”德拉科被哈利的反应弄得也吓了一大跳。

“出去！”

“怎么了？你脸怎么这么红？发烧了么？”德拉科愣了一下，没有退出去反而走上前抬手摸了摸哈利的额头，“还真有点烫，怎么回事？”

“你出去！”哈利僵在床上一动不敢动。

“到底怎么回事？你不说我要去叫我母亲过来了。”德拉科也不肯退让，注意到哈利的双手紧紧地攥着被子，便伸手去拉，“你到底在藏什么？”

两人一时僵持不下，外面又传来一个女声：“小龙？哈利醒来了么？快到吃午餐的时候了。”

声音由远及近眼看着就要走到门口，哈利只好着急地抓住德拉科的手哀求他：“别让你妈妈进来！我说，我都说！”

德拉科疑惑地看着哈利脸涨得通红，迟疑了一下，脚步声很快就要到门边了，他只好先抽身走到门口，关上房门。

哈利紧绷的肩膀终于放松，他听见德拉科的声音从门外传来：“母亲，哈利已经醒来了，但是好像不太舒服，一会把午餐端上来吧。”

“是昨天太累了吗？”纳西莎的声音听起来有些担忧，“要不要请医生过来看看？”

“不用了，休息一会儿就好。”

“好吧，那你去陪着他吧，有什么事叫多比。”

门外的脚步声渐渐远去，德拉科这才从开门重新走进来。

“说吧，你到底怎么了，神神秘秘的。”

哈利的手揉搓着被单，支支吾吾：“你......你不准取笑我......”

德拉科点点头。

“你发誓！”

“我发誓。”

哈利终于慢吞吞地把被单掀开，他感觉到自己脸颊发烫，指不定红成什么样了。德拉科看见被子遮盖下的情形，先是愣了一下，随后爆发出一阵大笑。

“马尔福你说了不取笑我的！”哈利十分懊恼，看着德拉科笑到用手撑着床边弯下了腰。

“萨拉查在上！你以为这是什么？真很正常，这除了能说明你是一个正常的，进入了青春期的男性，我不知道这有什么好羞耻的，你是一个傻宝宝吗？波特。”

哈利一时间有些茫然，德拉科看着他迷茫的模样，终于收了笑声：“你真的不知道这是什么？”

“我......”哈利窘迫地揪了一把头发。

这下德拉科终于确定他是真的以为发生了什么不好的事，他又好笑又无奈的捂住眼睛。霍格沃茨没有开设生理课程，大部分的纯血家族都会在孩子们十一二岁的时候找来家庭医生进行有关性启蒙的教育，德拉科没想到有一天，他会需要对哈利讲解这些东西。

哈利似懂非懂的听德拉科讲完，犹豫了一下，还是抵不住好奇心，问他：“你也......有过了？”

“当然。”德拉科耸了下肩，转身从衣柜里拿出哈利的衣服，“你去浴室洗澡换个衣服吧，这里交给多比就好，放心，如果你很介意这个，家养小精灵知道什么该说什么不该说。”

“那......你......那个的时候......会梦到什么吗？”

“你还不明白吗？这个不需要你梦到什么才会这样，这是自然的生理现象，难道说你梦到谁了？”德拉科一挑眉。

“没有！”哈利接过衣服，别扭地逃进浴室。

这段小插曲很快就过去了，德拉科并没有再说什么，不过偶尔在早上起床的时候会意味深长地冲着他笑，哈利看着那欠揍的表情往往就是从头顶抽出靠枕拍在他脸上。当然，哈利并没有因为这个插曲而搬出德拉科的卧室，那样似乎显得太刻意了，哈利不想让马尔福夫妇起疑心。

德拉科还是有很多要上的课程，哈利也终于可以写他那些在德思礼家无法完成的作业，从魔法史的论文《十四世纪焚烧女巫的做法是完全没有意义》里，他更加能够理解上个学年邓布利多教授对他说的，关于萨拉查的做法，他是说，的确，在那个时代背景下，这样的担忧太有必要了，如果人人都像是德思礼家对待魔法那样，哈利发誓，他也会恨死麻瓜的。

最好笑的是海德薇有一次忽然飞出去了两天，再回来的时候带来了一个纸包，里面是海格迟到的礼物，哈利刚刚把包装拆开，张牙舞爪的怪物书掉在地上狂跑，正赶上德拉科推门进来，一脚踩在书皮上。

“这是什么鬼东西！！！”德拉科的尖叫响彻庄园。

纳西莎吓得急忙走上来，正看到哈利制服了怪兽书在用皮带把它绑起来，德拉科一脸崩溃的坐在地上。

“你是说，这是我们下个学期的课本？！”他不敢相信地问。

“呃......看起来是这样的。”哈利跪坐在地上递过去手里的书单。

纳西莎似乎被自己儿子这幅模样逗乐了，也掩嘴笑了一声，半是责怪半是揶揄：“小龙，你怎么在哈利面前这样毫无仪态，被你父亲看了怎么办。”

德拉科这才赶紧站起来，整理了一下自己的衣服：“抱歉，母亲。”

“好了，不要放在心上，这个给你，我签好字了。这周末一起去对角巷吧，哈利？”

哈利怔怔地看着纳西莎手里的纸，这才想起自己那张霍格莫德同意证没能得到费农姨夫的签字。

“哈利？”纳西莎见哈利没有回复一副有心事的样子。

“啊......不好意思......那个，您可以给我的同意证签字吗？”

“这恐怕不行，严格意义上来说，我们并不是你的合法监护人。”纳西莎很遗憾地看着哈利。

“好吧，好吧。”哈利赶紧抱着书从地上爬起来，这个回答让他心里很难过，突然提醒了他不管马尔福家对他多好，他始终是一个外人。

周末的时候卢修斯和纳西莎带着他们去了对角巷，他们首先去了书店，店员帮德拉科拿《妖怪们的妖怪书》的时候德拉科几乎躲到屋外去了，十分嫌弃地看着那些在他看来十分“粗俗”的书，然后他们走到书店的后半部去拿《拨开迷雾看未来》。

店员一直在絮絮叨叨，哈利没有在意他说什么，被另一张小桌上的《死亡预兆》吸引了目光，他看见那本书的封面，上面有一条狗，差不多有熊那么大，两眼发光，好像要把自己的魂魄吸进去。

“哈利·波特！”

哈利回过神来，这才发现书店的店员和德拉科都古怪的看着自己。

“你怎么回事。”德拉科不满地抱怨。

“我要是你，我就不会看这样的书。”店员注意到哈利的目光，“你看了这本书，就会看到死亡的预兆无处不在。好了，你们还要什么书？”

哈利脑子忽然被那天在木兰花新月街看到的那条大狗塞满，仿佛和刚才那本书上的狗的模样渐渐重叠在一起。

买好书，哈利跟着德拉科走出书店，阳光立刻照在他的身上，他甩了甩头，嘴里嘟嘟哝哝：“好了，那不会是死亡的预兆，那只不过是一条迷路的狗罢了。”

“你说什么？什么狗？”

哈利被德拉科突然凑到自己跟前吓了一跳。

“没！没什么，就是我从我亲戚家逃出来的那天，遇到了一只黑狗。”

“什么？！”这下吃惊的变成了德拉科，“你是说你那天遇到了一只黑狗？！”

“嘿，这没什么，又不是黑猫，总不会是什么不好的预兆吧，我只是被它吓了一跳擦破了皮而已。”

但是德拉科看起来很紧张，走到纳西莎身旁悄悄对她说了几句话，哈利看见纳西莎也露出惊讶的表情，随即又很担忧地对卢修斯说了几句话。

“好了，男孩们，我们赶紧去下一家店，你们还有很多东西要买不是么。”卢修斯轻咳了一声，“哈利跟紧一点，德拉科，不准去魁地奇的店瞎逛。”

德拉科看起来不是很开心，但是还是很快的点了下头，走回哈利身边，哈利被他们一家人的反应弄得完全摸不清头脑，难道那个预兆是真的吗？他也不敢多问什么，卢修斯帮他们去买需要的魔药和文具，纳西莎带着他们去摩金夫人的长袍店做几件袍子，哈利跟他并肩站在店里，卷尺在他们周围飞来飞去，就像是两年前第一次在这里相遇时那样，只不过现在他们都不需要踩凳子了。


	47. Chapter 47

在开学前一周的时候，哈利收到了赫敏的来信，她说自己和韦斯莱一家在假期的最后一天会在破斧酒吧过夜，然后一起去国王车站，问哈利要不要一起。

哈利有点犹豫，他确实很想念赫敏和双胞胎，尤其后者，一个暑假没见，不知道他们有没有想出什么好玩的新鲜玩意，还有罗恩，他们现在大概也能称作是朋友了吧，他从埃及给自己寄来了一个虽然看起来有点蠢的玩意，说什么周围有要害自己的人就会旋转并发光，可是每次德拉科捉弄自己那玩意都毫无反应。

他也很想听他们讲讲旅行的见闻，哈利别说是出国了，在此之前他的人生几乎就只有学校和女贞路。

不过这个想法很快就被德拉科扼杀了。

“你疯了么！现在外面有一个追杀你的逃犯，而你打算去破釜酒吧那种毫无防备的地方去？我真该打开你的脑袋看看里面是不是塞满了芨芨草！”

哈利对他翻了个巨大的白眼，虽然这个结果在意料之中，不过哈利没想到德拉科居然不是嘲讽自己跟赫敏还有韦斯莱家的关系，但是这个理由让他觉得自己听起来很没有用，拜托，他连伏地魔都可以打败好吗，才不是一个需要被这样谨慎保护的小孩。

晚上在床上哈利怎么都睡不着，门外响起脚步声，他背对着门装睡。

“都睡了？”是卢修斯的声音。

“嗯，哈利这几天看起来精神都不是太好，我们真的不告诉他吗？他看起来毫无防备。”纳西莎听起来有点担忧。

“还是不说了。”

“那这样小龙会不会也跟着有危险？”

“在霍格沃茨，斯内普会保护他的，别担心。”

然后房门被打开，一个人走进来，走到德拉科睡着的那边，哈利感觉到好像有人拉了一下被子，停了一会儿，接着那人出去关上门，两个脚步声走远了。

哈利睁开眼睛，看见之前被德拉科因为嫌热而随便搭在肚子上的被子被拉到了肩膀上，最近卢修斯因为公务繁忙回来得格外晚，他不知道这个男人是不是每天都会在回来以后看看德拉科。

哈利闷闷不乐的把自己埋进被子。

终于到了开学的那天，哈利跟着马尔福一家来到国王车站，他们到的时候不算早，站台上已经有很多人，看起来大部分的家长都拉着孩子不停地叮嘱些什么，这样的场面让他觉得烦躁，忽然一只手按在他的肩膀上，哈利抬头一看，是卢修斯。

“波特先生，我跟你说件事。”

哈利乖乖地跟在卢修斯身后走到墙角。

“波特先生，现在有个阿兹卡班的逃犯在外，而他的目标是你这件事我想你已经知道了。”

哈利点点头，第一天德拉科就告诉他了。

“很好，但是我需要你答应我一件事，不管你听到了什么，不要去找那个人，更不要把德拉科卷进这件事情里面来，魔法部已经派了阿兹卡班的守卫去霍格沃茨，追捕逃犯是它们的工作，明白了吗？”

“好的，先生，我是说，既然他是要来杀我的，我就没有理由去找他不是么？”哈利心里很不开心，卢修斯把自己当成什么人了？喜欢逞英雄虚伪的人吗？难道是他故意去找麻烦的，如果可以他也只想做一个普通的巫师罢了。

不过卢修斯没说什么，只是点点头，两人回到火车旁。高尔和克拉布已经到了，正站在德拉科身边，简直就像是他的两个保镖一样。纳西莎拿出餐盒，里面是给他们准备的午餐，卢修斯又叮嘱了德拉科几句关于课业方面的事情，在汽笛最后一声响起来的时候，他们终于登上列车。

“我爸爸跟你说什么了？”坐进包间里德拉科终于忍不住问哈利。

“哦，他怕我这个倒霉蛋会把你推进火坑。”哈利拿着一份报纸漫不经心的回答，报纸上疯疯癫癫的布莱克好像正在凶狠的看着他。

“什么乱七八糟的。”

哈利烦躁地把报纸丢在桌上，起身推开包间的门：“算了，我去找赫敏。”

不给德拉科反应的机会，哈利“砰”关上推拉门，朝前面的车厢走去。找到赫敏很容易，她看起来也在找自己，不过哈利没想到的是罗恩也跟着她一起。

“嘿，哈利，我们正要去找你呢，罗恩说有话要跟你说。”

这个时候哈利忽然感觉到口袋里在疯狂的震动，他连忙从口袋里把东西掏出来，是罗恩送的那个袖珍窥镜，早上出门的时候哈利才注意到自己没有把他放进箱子，便随手塞进了口袋，现在它正在哈利手上疯狂旋转同时发着光。

“我还是第一次看到这玩意发光，一整个暑假我还以为它坏掉了。”

罗恩的脸涨得通红：“比尔是说这东西是骗人的，专门卖给旅游的男巫，我只是觉得他很好玩......”

“看起来是这样的，除非布莱克能登上这列特快，否则我想不出这附近有谁会想要害我。”

罗恩的脸更红了，简直就和他的头发一个颜色，胸口鼓起来的地方也在动来动去发出“吱吱”的响声，他有点求助地看向赫敏。

“好吧，总之快把它收起来，等到了学校我们再看看它有没有什么故障，前面的包间都满了，我们找个没人的地方说话。”

哈利想到自己刚刚过来的时候看到有节包厢只睡了一个成年人，他的手提箱上写着“R.J.卢平教授”。

三个人坐进包间，哈利用自己的长袍把袖珍窥镜包起来塞进赫敏的箱子，罗恩很紧张地咽了一下口水，这才说：“其实就是昨天我找东西的时候偷听到了我爸爸妈妈的对话，说布莱克是那个人的忠实追随者，这次他逃出来目标就是要杀了哈利，福吉不想告诉哈利这件事，但是我觉得你应该要知道，不过看起来你已经知道了。”

哈利很淡定的点点头，旁边的赫敏却惊讶地捂住了嘴，哈利还把刚才卢修斯说的话告诉了他们。

“听听这是什么话，说得好像我很喜欢自找麻烦一样，难道每次不都是麻烦找上我的吗？”哈利愤愤不平地说，好像压抑了一个假期的情绪终于找到可以宣泄的地方。

赫敏安慰了他，接着他们又聊了聊其他的事情，罗恩讲了一些霍格莫德的事，这让哈利更加觉得心里沉沉的，赫敏的猫忽然从篮子里跳了出来，罗恩怀里那个鼓鼓的包开始剧烈挣扎，他跟赫敏吵了起来，哈利只觉得脑子里“嗡嗡”的。

火车继续往北开，窗外的雨打在玻璃上发出巨大的响声，天色灰蒙蒙地黏成一块，车厢里亮着灯就像是晚上一样，德拉科一直都没有来找他，哈利有点不安，已经过了吃午饭的时候，他什么也没吃，食品车供应的烤饼让他很没胃口。

这时火车慢了下来，车轮撞击铁轨的声音小了，哈利想看看发生了什么，但是他刚刚拉开车门，听见行李掉下来的声音，接着灯忽然之间都灭了。

车厢里乱做一团，走道上都是乱哄哄的人，哈利忽然听见有人在叫他。

“哈利！”

是德拉科，哈利努力地踮起脚，德拉科的发色让他很好辨认，他也朝着德拉科的方向挤了过去。

“我在这里！怎么回事？我们怎么停车了？”

“不知道，听说是要上车检查。”

德拉科握住了哈利的手腕，哈利明显感觉到他松了一口气。

“高尔和克拉布呢？他们怎么没跟你一起？”

“大概落在后面了？我没注意，这也太乱了！”

混乱的人群推着他们两个人往前，德拉科紧紧地握着哈利的手腕，回到刚才的包间，哈利连忙把德拉科拉进来，卢平教授已经醒了，手里有一团摇曳的火光，借着光亮哈利看到纳威也在，而他感觉卢平似乎深深地看了他一眼。

“待在这里不要动。”

卢平走到门口把他们挡在身后，哈利看见飘过来一个身披斗篷、身高顶住天花板的怪物。一阵寒意掠过他的身体，哈利感到自己的呼吸都结冰了一般，冷气从五脏六腑浸透皮肤，好像有个人在抱着他，又好像有人在喊他，但是哈利什么也看不见，也听不见，他好像进入到了一个真空的环境，四处是白色的雾笼罩了他，只剩下寒冷和黑暗，接着黑暗深处传来可怕的尖叫，绿色的光，还有令人毛骨悚然的大笑......

“哈利·波特！！！”

哈利艰难地睁开眼睛，发现自己靠在德拉科身上，两个人坐在地上，四周是暖黄色的灯光，地板在震动，看起来霍格沃茨特快又在行进了。

狭小的包间已经挤满了人，金妮蜷缩在角落，赫敏搂着她；高尔和克拉布靠在门口；纳威坐在对面的座位上，和卢平教授一样正在看着他们；罗恩谨慎地靠在墙壁上。

“唔——怎么了？”哈利感觉自己浑身无力，索性放任自己完全靠进德拉科的怀里，衣服上传来熟悉的香气，让他多少缓解了一点恐怖的神经。

“你身上全是冷汗！你的袍子呢？”

哈利这才注意到自己身上盖了件袍子，宽宽大大的斯莱特林校服。

“好了，男孩们，先回到座位上吧。”卢平教授一手搀起哈利，把他扶到座位上坐下，德拉科终于可以从地上站起来，捡起掉在地上的袍子抖了抖，哈利向里挪了一下，让出一个座位让他坐下，然后很自然的又靠到他手臂上去了。

“吃块巧克力吧。”卢平教授掰了一大块巧克力分给大家，其中两块比较大的递给哈利和德拉科，“对你们有好处。”

德拉科没有伸手，哈利接过来但是没有吃，有点迷茫地转头问德拉科：“刚刚是你在尖叫吗？”

“没有。”德拉科否认道，脸色看起来很苍白。

“刚才没有人尖叫。”罗恩依然很紧张地贴着墙壁。

“可是我听到了尖叫声......那是什么东西？”

“摄魂怪，我听我爸爸讲过。”

“嗯，他们是阿兹卡班的守卫。”卢平把空了的巧克力锡纸包装揉成一团，补充道，“好了，把巧克力吃下去吧，对你们有好处，我要去找司机说几句话。”

哈利小心翼翼咬了一口，一股暖流瞬间遍布全身，他抬手把另外一块塞进德拉科嘴里，德拉科看起来不是很情愿的样子，不过还是吃了下去。


	48. Chapter 48

吃过巧克力虽然缓解了哈利大部分的恐惧，但是他还是觉得很没有力气，坐在座位上靠着德拉科。德拉科让高尔和克拉布回去，把自己的袍子盖在哈利肩上，金妮和纳威也回去了自己的包间，罗恩跟赫敏则一直偷偷观察着他，似乎担心他再次崩溃。

“我爸爸说邓布利多很不高兴让摄魂怪来驻守霍格沃茨，我敢说他是对的。”罗恩突然这样说。

“摄魂怪是阿兹卡班的守卫，只有他们才能抓住那个逃犯，不派他们来难道靠你爸爸来抓吗？”德拉科拖着长腔嘲讽了回去。

“够了，你们两个别吵了，能不能让哈利好好休息一下！”赫敏制止了两人之间争吵的阵势。

哈利闭着眼忽然很想笑，这个包间的场面实在是过于诡异了，两个斯莱特林，两个格兰芬多，一个混血，一个麻种，一个马尔福，一个韦斯莱。

“你笑了。”

德拉科似乎是注意到他嘴角的笑意，转过头，说话时的气息吹在哈利皮肤上让他心里都痒痒的。

“什么？”

“我说，你终于笑了，刚才摄魂怪出现的时候，你的感觉就像是再也不会开心了。”

“呃......好吧，所以说，只有我一个人晕倒了？”

“是的，虽然金妮和马尔福也抖得厉害......”

“不要把我和你愚蠢的妹妹放在一起！”

德拉科看起来完全恢复了，对着罗恩吼了起来。

几个人吵吵闹闹间，火车进了站，哈利已经恢复不少，德拉科攥着哈利的手腕，头也不回地走出列车，外面冷雨稀里哗啦地下着，德拉科的长袍披在哈利身上又宽又大，手都被袖子遮住了。

高尔和克拉布拿着一件袍子在外面等他们，德拉科骂骂咧咧地罩上外套，哈利得空对着海格打了声招呼，但是中间隔着几百个新生，站台结着冰，不少人都滑到了，道路十分泥泞，场面一片混乱。

他们终于坐上马车，虽然他们两个人坐一辆，哈利还是选择坐在德拉科身边而不是对面，车轮滚滚地向前行进，可以看到前方一对宏伟壮丽的铸铁门，旁边有两名摄魂怪在守卫着，哈利下意识挤到德拉科身旁。

“傻宝宝波特。”德拉科饶有兴趣地看着哈利一脸警惕贴在自己身侧的模样，“可别又昏过去了。”

哈利咬着牙，他很想骂回去，但是随着马车接近摄魂怪，身上的寒冷就更强烈一分，他不得不闭上眼睛缩进座位，更加贴着德拉科，试图让他的体温使自己暖和起来。他听见一声轻笑，然后一只手伸到自己头上揉了揉，身上好像传来一丝暖意，终于，马车摇摇晃晃停了下来，哈利睁开眼睛，德拉科推开车门让他先下车，后面上来一辆马车，是罗恩和赫敏。

“噢，哈利，你没事吧。”赫敏赶紧走到哈利跟前，刚才路过两个摄魂怪的时候她就很不安。

“没事了，不用担心。”哈利安抚地拍了拍赫敏的肩膀。

“走了。”德拉科一脸不痛快地拉着哈利往前，走上石阶进到城堡。

今天的大厅天花板又黑又暗，哈利被德拉科拉着往前走，这时身后传来一个阴沉的声音：“听说你在火车上病了，波特。”

两个人停下脚步回身，斯内普面无表情的站在他们身后。

“我......”

“他就是受到了一点惊吓。”德拉科迅速打断了哈利的话。

“我想波特先生自己有嘴巴，小马尔福先生。”斯内普沉着脸，但是也没有更多责备，转过头对哈利说，“最好是没事，我希望波特先生能够自己注意些，别给我找麻烦。”

说完斯内普大步回到教室席的座位上去了。

“我感觉斯内普给我的感觉和摄魂怪也没什么区别。”哈利嘟哝着，“他到底为什么这么恨我。”

“我觉得他是恨一切魔药蠢货，傻宝宝波特。”德拉科推了他一下。

“闭嘴！不准那么叫我！”

哈利瞪了德拉科一眼，两个人走到斯莱特林的长桌旁坐下。没想到诺特和布雷司又围上来了，兴致勃勃地问他是不是真的昏了过去，搞得哈利烦不胜烦，他也不明白为什么只有自己受到的影响那么大，德拉科胆子小，金妮是个女生，但是他们也都没有昏过去。等等——哈利好像忽然从中找到点什么关系，德拉科和金妮被吓到，或许是因为日记本的缘故？

大厅里涌进来几百个新生，麦格教授不知道哪里去了，主持分院仪式的弗利维教授根本不能很好的维持秩序，新生们叽叽喳喳地说个不停，四个学院的长桌上的人也有不少朝斯莱特林长桌不停张望，好像是在看哈利的样子，真是见鬼了，自己昏倒的事情传得那么快么？哈利这时候由衷的希望能有一个人出来主持一下秩序，吵吵闹闹地大厅简直让他头都快炸了。

终于分院仪式进行完了，邓布利多校长从座位上站起来说话，大家立刻安静了下来，邓布利多校长好像天生有这样的魅力。

他讲了摄魂怪来学校执行公务，特意强调了隐形衣也不能欺骗对方，然后又介绍了新加入的教授，教黑魔法防御的卢平教授还有保护神奇生物课的海格。斯莱特林长桌很冷淡，德拉科嘀咕着霍格沃茨算是彻底没救了，不过哈利不在乎地热烈鼓掌，他很为海格高兴，但是他同时惊讶的发现斯内普对着卢平露出的表情，是一种他对自己一样的那种，极度的憎恶。

第二天早晨哈利和德拉科走到礼堂吃早饭的时候，诺特已经坐在那里了，看到哈利走进来，他忽然扶着额头做出虚弱的样子然后倒在旁边布雷司的身上，周围的人都发出一阵大笑，哈利懊恼地走过去一脚蹬在诺特的屁股上：“要学就学像一点好吗，滚地上坐着去。”

诺特发出一声惨叫，摔在地上，哈利越过他走到边上的座位上去了，德拉科斜眼看了一下诺特：“我要是你，我就不会惹他，毕竟人家可是‘天选之子’，打得过神秘人。”

“切，全校就许你开他玩笑是不是。”诺特爬起来坐回座位对德拉科翻了个白眼。

“人家那都是情趣，你懂什么。”布雷司慢条斯理地端起一杯红茶，被德拉科猛地拍了一把后背，呛了一大口，发出剧烈的咳嗽。

潘西抱着一沓纸走过来：“新的三年级课程表......你们在干什么？”

布雷司立刻拿纸把自己一身的茶水擦干，摊开双手做出一副准备端什么珍宝一样的动作。

“他准备接女神发的谕旨了。”德拉科做出一个呕吐的表情。

布雷司反手拍在他肚子上：“滚开，找你的波特去。”

德拉科从潘西手里拿过两张课表走到哈利身边坐下，看到他盘子里的炸西红柿皱了下眉。

“哇哦，今天下午要上海格的第一节课。”哈利看着课表很兴奋。

“真希望那个傻大个不会弄出什么意外，一本可以咬断我们手臂的书，真是亏他想得出来。”德拉科皱着眉，那本书真的给他留下了很重的阴影。

这时赫敏和罗恩走进大厅，站在门口张望了一下，迅速跑到哈利面前。

“哈利，你的校服，昨天下车的时候忘了你塞在我箱子里了，你什么时候来拿？”

哈利忽然记起这件事，说好了吃完晚饭去格兰芬多塔楼。今年格兰芬多的长桌和斯莱特林是挨着的，这件事让哈利感到开心。

上午第一节课是变形课，麦格教授讲了有关阿尼马格斯的知识，德拉科背挺得笔直看起来听得很认真，但是哈利莫名觉得他有点紧张，难道说他很期待自己可以成为阿尼玛格斯吗？哈利脑子里居然浮现出几种适合德拉科的阿尼玛格斯形态，要么是蛇，斯莱特林的象征，哈利觉得再也找不出比德拉科更斯莱特林的人了，萨拉查本人看到德拉科都会高兴的；小白猫似乎也不错，哈利偷偷地看着德拉科的浅金色头发，乖顺地贴在脑袋上，没有涂前两年那样过量的发胶，看上去十分柔软，德拉科就像是那种傲娇的家养猫咪，平时冷冷淡淡地趴在一旁，但是又会在亲近的人面前露出娇憨的一面。

哈利赶紧错开自己的目光看向讲台，娇憨？他怎么会这么想德拉科？不过话又说回来，在庄园里和自己相处时候的德拉科似乎跟平时在校园里确实不一样，哈利又想起上学年期末的时候，里德尔说的德拉科对自己有着超越友情的情感，所以这算是亲人间的信赖？

下课铃拉回了哈利的胡思乱想，他们急急忙忙赶往下一个占卜课的教室，北塔楼离变形课的教室很远，德拉科骂骂咧咧抱怨了一路，哈利很想让他闭嘴，省点力气在走路上吧。

途中他们碰到了从占卜课走出来的格兰芬多，赫敏和罗恩正在争执不下，他们匆忙的打了个招呼，赫敏让哈利绝对不要听特里劳妮的任何一个字，罗恩则说他应该注意她说的那些预兆，两个人转身朝变形课的教室赶又是一路争吵。

占卜教室布置得混乱又昏暗，充斥着各种熏香和烟雾，让哈利昏昏沉沉地想睡觉，德拉科坐在他身旁不停挑着特里劳妮的刺，高尔和克拉布坐在后面发出嗤嗤的笑声，听起来很蠢，最后特里劳妮让他们交换茶杯，德拉科拖着他的咏叹调，拿着哈利的杯子简直像是在念一首赞歌，什么英勇无畏的“救世主”，光环普照，突破黑暗终将获得爱与光明，教室笑趴下一半，哈利只能支起脑袋，强打精神去够德拉科手里的杯子，试图抢过来。

特里劳妮走到他们面前，先是拿起哈利面前放着的德拉科的杯子，絮叨着：“啊，孩子，你的面前是一片迷雾，你看不清未来的路，很有可能面临的是一座悬崖。”

“是啊，是啊，我的面前可不是一大片迷雾。”德拉科夸张地挥手，空气里的烟雾被他搅着四下散开。

然后特里劳妮又拿过德拉科手里的杯子，刚看了一眼，发出惊慌的叫声，夸张地把杯子丢在桌上，瓷杯撞在瓷碟上轻易就碎开了。

“我亲爱的孩子......你有，不详。”


	49. Chapter 49

哈利无精打采地趴在餐桌上，他刚刚从占卜课的教室里逃出来，倒不是说他有多相信占卜课教授疯疯癫癫的一派胡言，只是不知道哪个蠢货大声的读出课本上关于不详的解读，好像谁不认识字一样。然后不少人一脸同情的转头看着哈利，仿佛他立刻就会死去一样。

“别听那个疯女人胡说，起来，吃你的午饭。”德拉科推过一个碟子到哈利面前，里面装的都是哈利爱吃的东西。

哈利坐起来，装出一副惨兮兮的样子蹭到德拉科身边，学着特里劳妮戏剧性的腔调：“啊——小龙，我可是遇到了不详的人，你怎么就不能对我温柔一点。”

“我对你已经够好了，赶紧吃东西，下午还要上那个傻大个的课，你不是期待得要死。”德拉科很嫌弃地把假装自己手部挂件的哈利推下去。

“说真的，你们之间能不能有点距离感。”达芙妮坐在他们对面，好像终于忍不下去了一样，“你们看谁像你们这样动不动就黏到对方身上去的，我妹妹都不会这样，我敢说正常人的相处方式都不会这样。”

哈利愣住了，思考了一会，用叉子送了一块香肠到嘴里，嚼了嚼咽下去，他依然不觉得自己跟德拉科的相处有什么不对的地方，于是咬着叉尖问达芙妮：“那正常人的相处应该是怎样的？”

“别这么咬着叉子，看在萨拉查的份上，你能不能讲点餐桌礼仪。”德拉科不满地伸手拿下哈利嘴里的叉子。

“呃，就不会这样，直接伸手，顶多是提醒你一句。”达芙妮觉得自己刚才是吃多了豌豆才会这么想不开说那句话，这两个人哪一条单拎出来都不是正常人的相处模式好吗！

好在想到下午海格的课，哈利心情好了不少，室外的雨已经停了，天空十分晴朗，树木都呈现出苍翠的颜色，草地松软，空气清新，哈利深吸一口气，试图把那些不愉快都赶出身体。

海格在他的小屋门口等大家，他看起来兴奋又紧张，不停地搓手，眼睛发亮，脸也红红的，点过名看人都到齐了，带着他们到一个类似围场的地方，不停地要大家聚拢过来，哈利和赫敏、罗恩站在第一排，纳威站在罗恩旁边有点想往后躲，但是德拉科不是很情愿的站在哈利身后，高尔和克拉布站在他两侧，挡住了纳威的去处，这让哈利简直觉得自己身后围了一堵墙。

“好了，首先大家打开书本——”

“十分抱歉，尊敬的教授，我们要怎么在不被这本书咬死的前提下看到里面的内容呢？”德拉科拖着长调冷漠的说，四下发出一阵窃笑。哈利转头瞪了他一眼，警告他不准给海格难堪。

“哦，哦，你们只需要摸一下书脊就可以了。”海格已经习惯了德拉科的嘲讽，不是很在乎的拿过哈利手上的书，解开皮带做了个示范。

“是啊是啊，我们是多么的笨，居然没有想到要去爱抚一本书，还是书脊！某些人收到了一个差点把整个卧室都拆掉的生日礼物！”德拉科冲着哈利瞪了回去，后一句话压低了声音用只有他们几个听得见的声音说，“我的卧室！”

这时旁边纳威发出惨叫，他的怪兽书张牙舞爪朝他扑来，四下飞出无数的纸片，德拉科拉着哈利嫌弃地往后躲了一下：“隆巴顿，别这么没用。”

海格连忙制止了纳威的书对他的进攻，可惜他的衣服还是被撕成一条一条的了，纳威慌里慌张地爬起来：“我没事，我没事。”

“好了，现在你们都有书了，那么我就去给你们找神奇动物，等我一会儿。”说完海格转身进到林子里去了。

“德拉科，停下你幼稚的把戏！”哈利小声警告他，“这个课对海格很重要，你不能毁了它！”

“那我还是觉得生命安全更重要。”德拉科咬牙切齿地说，他对这个书的不满已经憋得时间足够了，“他就不该摆弄这些他掌控不了的东西，上次的诺伯也是！”

哈利慌忙捂住德拉科的嘴。布雷司一眼看到两个人的姿势，吹起了口哨，诺特在旁边带头鼓掌煽风点火，哈利有点不明所以他们的反应，愣神的功夫手被德拉科拉开，他注意到德拉科的耳尖有点红红的。

“哦，我知道它很漂亮，我很高兴你们欢迎它。”海格的声音响起来，四下突然安静下来，哈利看见海格牵了头长着马的身体、后腿和尾巴，但是却有着鹰的双翼、翅膀和前爪的奇怪生物出来，它身上灰白色的羽毛打理得十分光滑，在阳光下熠熠生辉，海格生气勃勃地说，“介绍大家认识巴可比克。”

“海格，这是什么东西！”罗恩的表情看起来有点崩溃。

哈利也目瞪口呆，这生物的喙和前爪看起来就像是钢刀那样锋利而危险，他也不由得担心起来。

“这是鹰头马身有翼兽，罗恩。关于它，你们需要知道的第一件事就是，他们是骄傲的，很容易就得罪了他们，但是你们永远也不想要得罪一头鹰头马身有翼兽。”

“就像是马尔福一样。”哈利尖着嗓子嚷了一句，紧张的气氛瞬间又放松了，大家哄笑起来，德拉科拍了一下哈利的后脑勺瞪了他一眼。

海格咳了一下好像想要压住自己喉咙里的笑声，然后又介绍了关于接近鹰头马身有翼兽的注意事项，最后拍了一下手掌：“好了，现在，谁想来跟它打声招呼。”

趁海格转身的功夫，大家集体向后退了一步，德拉科用手肘捅了一下哈利，意思是提醒他退回来，但是已经来不及了。

“好样的，哈利。”海格的目光看起来为哈利的勇敢表示十分感动。

哈利震惊地看了一眼身后背叛自己的好友们，就连赫敏都抿着嘴不说话，好像既担心如果没有人做志愿者海格会伤心，又担心哈利会受伤那样。

“教授（Pro'fessor）......”德拉科用哈利熟悉的爆破音恶狠狠地喊出这个单词。

“我来！”哈利一步跨上前堵住德拉科的嘴，他可不愿意德拉科再说出什么伤海格心的话。

他学着海格说的那样，小心翼翼地鞠躬靠近巴可比克，但是对方并不是太领情的样子，哈利连忙后退，踩断了一根枯枝发出“啪”的一声。

“看在梅林的份上！你会害死他的！”德拉科不满地嚷了起来。

巴可比克更加焦躁地扬起前爪扇了两下翅膀，吹来的风让哈利不得不短暂的闭上眼睛。

“闭嘴！马尔福！你会吓到它的，那才真的会害死哈利！”赫敏压着嗓音制止德拉科。

“让他回来才是救他好吗！”德拉科大概是意识到自己刚才的音量吓到了巴可比克，也在尽量让自己听起来没有那么歇斯底里。

哈利强迫自己不去在意后面的响动，保持鞠躬的姿势，巴可比克终于认同地低下头回了一个鞠躬，海格高兴的丢了一只烤雪貂给它。哈利松了一口气，开心地回头，却看见德拉科不知道从哪里摸出来一个青苹果，一边咬着一边神情冷漠地看着他。

“好了，现在你可以去碰它了。”海格十分高兴。

哈利也受到了鼓舞，伸着手慢慢朝巴可比克走过去，巴可比克偏着头看着哈利的手，终于走上前将喙送到哈利的掌心，闭上眼睛享受这样的抚摸，大家都高兴地鼓起掌来，布雷司吹着口哨高喊:“哈利·波特是斯莱特林的骄傲”，但是德拉科却还是一副兴趣缺缺的模样，恶狠狠地将只吃了几口的苹果扔在地上，哈利有点搞不动他在生什么气。

“好，好，哈利，加三......唔，斯莱特林加五分。”海格抓了抓头，不管是对加分还是对这个学院，他都还有点不习惯，“我想现在你可以骑它了。”

海格把哈利放到巴可比克背上，哈利一时无从下手只好往前扑倒抱住它的脖子，巴可比克张开双翼飞向空中，这和骑飞天扫帚的感觉是完全不一样的，比那个更刺激，他不能，至少是暂时还不会控制巴可比克，这家伙全凭自己的喜好在飞，它带着哈利整个绕着城堡飞了一圈，越过黑湖，用前爪拨着湖面，捡起的水花打湿了哈利的衣摆，甚至飞溅到他的脸上，哈利大笑着张开双臂，果然只要是飞翔，都是他喜欢的感觉。哈利脑子里忽然闪过一个念头，如果德拉科在就好了，他就可以向后靠在德拉科的身上，和他一起分享这快乐。

回到林场的时候，海格在下面吹了一声口哨，巴可比克又盘旋了一阵，这才落到地上。

大家都受到了鼓舞，纷纷走上前跃跃欲试。

“祝贺你！海格，看来你的课大受欢迎！”哈利开心地拍了拍海格的肩膀，“哦，不，我该叫你教授。”

海格被哈利喊得有点不好意思。

这时人群后面传来一阵骚动，潘西和达芙妮发出尖叫，斯莱特林那边乱糟糟地，巴克比克发出一声高亢的嘶鸣，高高抬起它的前爪，接着狂躁地落下去，随之而来的是德拉科的惨叫。

哈利目瞪口呆地看着德拉科倒在地上抱着胳膊满地打滚，白色的衬衣上沾满了血污，嘴里不停地喊着:“我要死了！它要杀了我！”

海格慌张地把巴克比克安抚下来，走到德拉科身边查看情况，躺在地上的男孩脸色苍白，手臂被划开好大一道口子，白骨森森看着的确够吓人了，海格显得有些无措，试图安慰他:“你不会死的，我现在送你去医疗翼，只是普通的划伤而已。”

“这根本就不普通！”德拉科想要吼出来，但是疼痛让他说话都难，满头大汗。

海格抱着德拉科向城堡快步走去。这个变故让哈利目瞪口呆，诺特不满地嚷嚷着应该要开除海格，一个格兰芬多跟他吵了起来，但是潘西好像被吓得不轻，手指不停绞着衣袖，布雷司也一副没缓过神来的样子。

哈利忽然很恼火，推了一把呆站着的高尔和克拉布:“你们两个是傻的么！就这么站着也不知道拉他一把！”

喊完，哈利也朝城堡的方向跑过去。


	50. Chapter 50

哈利一路跑进城堡跑到医疗翼，还没跑到门口就听见德拉科的惨叫。

“痛痛痛！这很痛！我会告诉我爸爸的！我一定要告诉我爸爸！”

“他有事吗？”海格的声音听起来充满了担忧。

“伤口已经缝合了，给他上了绷带，过一段时间就能痊愈了，至于痛，那也没办法，你怎么能在他们第一堂课就找鹰头马身有翼兽这么危险的生物来！”庞弗雷夫人埋怨海格，不过这也不能说明什么，庞弗雷夫人甚至埋怨学校应该取消魁地奇，因为这项运动“过于暴力”。

“要是让我爸爸知道发生了什么，你一定会后悔的。”德拉科哼哼唧唧地说。

“马尔福你适可而止！”哈利生气了，大步走进医疗翼，他觉得自己是吃错了药才这么担心他跑过来，“你是不是要把一切都搞砸了才开心！这根本就不是海格的错！如果你听了海格说的话，就不会把自己搞成这个样子了！”

德拉科很惊讶地看着哈利，他的右手臂缠着绷带挂在脖子上，哈利一阵恍惚，从一年级到现在好像每年德拉科都要把自己的手臂搞残一次。

“什么？你认为我愚蠢到自己去挑衅那头畜生找死？”

“难道不是吗！别以为我没看见，你就是对我能够和巴可比克好好相处而感到生气！以为我也是你的小跟班吗？你说什么我就得听什么，‘波特，你必须这样做！’‘波特，那个不行！’你以为你是我什么人！怎么了？难道说你失去了我这个听话的‘黄金男孩’小跟班，马尔福家的名声就要大跌了吗！”

哈利吼完，他看见德拉科全身都在发抖，海格在他俩中间不知所措。

“先生们，这里是医疗翼......”庞弗雷夫人生气的想要制止两人的争吵。

“滚！波特！滚出去！”德拉科激动地下意识想要抬手，结果动作幅度太大扯到了伤口，白色的绷带上瞬间染上一大片鲜艳的红色，海格惊慌失措地把他按在床上，庞弗雷夫人也连忙拆下绷带检查迸裂的伤口。

“好了，哈利我送你出去吧，我还要去见学校的主管人员。”海格推着哈利的肩膀往外走，生怕他在这里再和德拉科吵起来出什么意外。

哈利被德拉科气得大脑一片空白，不管是魁地奇还是海格的课，都是哈利在学校里最为期待的事情，为什么每一个德拉科都要横插一脚，都要把事情搞砸。

“他不能那么对你，那根本不是你的错。”哈利生气地说，“你不会被开除的，对吧？”

“不管怎么说，都是在我的课上发生的事。”海格叹了口气，停顿了一会接着说，“你也别跟德拉科计较了，他就是喜欢天天把告诉他爸爸挂在嘴边，也没什么真的恶意，我们都习惯了，赫敏都不跟他计较了。”

海格把他送到楼下，自己去了学校的办公室，哈利站在一楼楼梯口一时有点不知道何去何从，只好拖着脚步慢吞吞挪到前厅，没想到赫敏和罗恩在等他。

“哦，哈利，马尔福没事吧？”赫敏急忙走上前。

“能有什么事，不过是他娇生惯养惯了，你还不知道他，动不动就尖叫，从一年级到现在，我对他的尖叫都已经免疫了。”哈利勉强扯出一个笑容，他也说不清自己为什么感觉心情这么糟，海格说得没错，虽然德拉科是混蛋了些，不过也就是占些口舌之快。

“但是海格第一节课就出这样的事情，也太糟糕了。”罗恩摇着头表示担心，“他们不会真的把他开除吧？”

“应该不会吧，对了，哈利你要来拿你的袍子吗？”

哈利想了一会，想到又要爬这么高的楼梯，长长地叹了口气，不过还是点点头，反正，接下来没课了，他一点也不想回去斯莱特林的地窖。

于是三个人走到塔楼，哈利开始打算在外面等他们，结果正好碰到了逃课出来的乔治和弗雷德，他们一个人吸引了胖夫人的注意力，另一个人推着哈利飞快的进到公共休息室。

公共休息室现在没什么人，罗恩抱着他的宠物老鼠坐在沙发上，乔治和弗雷德一人一句讲着他们去埃及的故事，尤其是讲到他们想把珀西推进金字塔却被韦斯莱夫人发现了，哈利笑得倒在沙发上，罗恩的老鼠斑斑从他身上爬到哈利身边嗅来嗅去。

“斑斑好像很喜欢你的样子。”

哈利不动神色往后躲了一下，那只老鼠耳朵残缺还断了一个脚趾看起来脏兮兮的，这时赫敏把他的袍子和袖珍窥镜拿了下来，但是奇怪的是，刚才一直安安静静的袖珍窥镜忽然疯狂旋转起来，发着耀眼的光，就像是那天在列车上一样。

“真奇怪。”赫敏看着手上发疯一样发出噪音的东西。

“它就没个开关吗！难道说这玩意把我当成坏人了不成。”哈利被光晃得眼花缭乱，用手遮着眼睛，心情十分烦躁。

“看来比尔说得没错，这玩意就是骗人的。”罗恩嘟嘟哝哝地拿过来装在一个盒子里，乔治赶紧给盒子下了一个静音咒，房间里终于恢复平静，大家都松了口气，斑斑立刻钻回到罗恩身边，藏进他的口袋。

“抱歉哈利，我没想到会变成这个样子，我只是觉得它还挺有趣的。”罗恩抱歉地抓了把自己的头发。

哈利从赫敏手上接过自己的袍子，也有点不好意思，毕竟是罗恩从埃及给自己带的生日礼物。

“别放在心上，也许是故障罢了，我带回去再看看吧。”

哈利在格兰芬多的休息室呆了整个下午，乔治和弗雷德搞来了很多奇奇怪怪叫不出名字的糖果，哈利和他俩一起骗罗恩吃下一颗，罗恩的耳朵里冒出了火车一样的蒸汽，还有汽笛的声音，罗恩跳起来往哈利嘴里塞了一颗，没想到哈利开口发出了狮子一样的吼声，纳威从门口进来显然被坐在中间的哈利吓了一跳，但是在他愣神的功夫，弗雷德跑上去往他长大的嘴里塞了一颗糖果，纳威吓得不小心咽了下去，再开口就什么都说不清楚了。

乔治和弗雷德击掌比了个成功的手势，好像是他们自己发明的新奇玩意。

哈利笑得脸都涨红了，快乐的感觉溢满了他的心脏，在格兰芬多和斯莱特林是完全不同的氛围，有时候哈利觉得自己已经习惯了德拉科他们那种拿腔拿调的说话方式，但是和乔治弗雷德，现在还可以加上一个罗恩，在一起的时候，他才觉得自己特别轻松，是一种想要怎样都可以的自由。

赫敏不知道什么时候离开的，也没人注意到她什么时候回来的，她用一种十分嫌弃的表情看着在休息室闹成一团的男孩们。

“差不多可以了，到吃晚饭的时候了，我真是不敢相信你们居然这么傻玩了一下午，变形课的论文写完了么罗恩。”

“嘿，别扫兴了，那玩意还有一周才交呢，再说你怎么不问哈利，他们学院跟我们今天的课一模一样。”

“哦——别提了......”哈利痛苦的捂住眼睛，他今天上课根本没有认真听麦格教授讲的内容，“我得回去偷德拉科的笔记才行，要不赫敏你行行好借我看一下吧。”

“不行！”赫敏坚定地拒绝了哈利，也同时拒绝了试图求情的罗恩。

几个人爬出休息室，哈利抱着衣服跟赫敏走在最后。

“对了哈利，今天在海格的课上马尔福不是故意捣乱的，你别生他的气了。”赫敏压低声音小声对哈利说，“好像是我吓到帕金森和格林格拉斯了，然后她们的叫声又让巴可比克受到了惊吓，它向帕金森扑过去的时候马尔福是为了保护她才受得伤。”

“什么？德拉科保护潘西？不对，你怎么会吓到她们？”哈利疑惑地看着赫敏。

“总之......这真的是一个意外。”赫敏说得飞快，似乎不想在这个话题上做过多的停留。

但是哈利的脑子里被这几句话搅成了一团浆糊，德拉科怎么会去保护潘西？他可没什么见义勇为的英雄情节......不对，这么说的话他好像真的有，一年级第一场魁地奇比赛，德拉科不就替自己挡了一个游走球么。

哈利一时之间不知道自己到底该不该生气，只觉得心里堵得慌。

他们走到大厅的时候还很早，每个长桌上只是三三两两坐着人，潘西咬着指甲坐在长凳上一副很不安的样子，布雷司无可奈何的坐在她身边试图安慰她。看到哈利走进来潘西眼睛一亮，急急忙忙拉住他。

“德拉科怎么样？”

“没多大问题吧，唔，庞弗雷夫人说要不了几天就会痊愈了。”哈利找了个座位独自坐下，祈祷大家不要再来问他德拉科的情况了，只可惜，梅林和上帝都听不见他这个信仰不坚定的人的祈祷。

潘西还有想问的，结果被阿斯托利亚打断了，哈利跟这个小姑娘不熟，只是感觉她就和金妮一样是个小妹妹，她跑到哈利跟前，仔仔细细问了一遍德拉科怎么受的伤，伤势怎么样，达芙妮后来也走了过来，哈利不得不又重复了一遍。

“不是，你们这么关心他为什么不自己去看他？他一定很享用被你们包围的感觉。”

“马尔福拒绝探视，庞弗雷夫人把门都锁了，你不知道吗？”布雷司撇了撇嘴，“我们还以为你一直都在里面陪他呢，毕竟你也整个下午都没有回休息室。”

哈利不知道德拉科到底在想什么，明明这个程度的受伤根本不需要住院，但是又一想到赫敏说的德拉科是因为保护潘西才受的伤，还有暑假的时候诺特提过一嘴帕金森和马尔福家有联姻的意向，又担心海格到底会不会被开除，所有事情搅在哈利脑子里，让他根本想不明白。


	51. Chapter 51

德拉科一连几天都没有回宿舍，布雷司来帮他拿过一次东西，哈利真的搞不明白这个人脑子里装了什么，认真的？这种程度的伤也要住院？医疗翼的住宿条件又不好，还是说他为了不见到自己宁愿忍受那又窄又硬的病床？

到了周四，斯莱特林和格兰芬多一起上的第一堂魔药课，斯内普让他们熬制缩身药水，哈利和诺特一组，一直都是靠德拉科的指导才能安然度过魔药课的哈利此时显得手忙脚乱，斯内普一直用一种很厌恶的表情看着他的坩埚，然后把怒气成倍的潵在可怜的纳威身上，纳威拿刀的手都在不停地哆嗦，赫敏只能用眼神向他不断示意，免得招来斯内普更大的怒气。

斯内普再次绕教室一周，嘲讽着纳威橘红色的药汤，哈利尴尬地看了一眼自己锅子里同样的橘红色，这时门口传来德拉科的声音。哈利转过头，发现他的右手臂依然包着绷带，用悬带挂在脖子上，心里暗自叫苦一声，这个小混蛋一定是故意的，挑着魔药课这么个模样出现，斯内普一定会纵容他指示自己干这干那。

“好了，找个座位吧。”斯内普抬了抬眼皮表示自己看见他了。

哈利下意识想把桌上的东西收起来腾一个空位，没想到德拉科径直走到他身后布雷司和潘西的位置上。

“噢！德拉科，你怎么样了？还很痛吗？”潘西惊呼了一声，好像完全没有想到德拉科会走到他们这桌，赶紧把药材往里挪了挪，布雷司很不情愿的站到角落里去了。

“痛啊，不过好多了，一阵一阵的，庞弗雷夫人说我命大，再晚一点送过去右手就要废了。”德拉科露出一个勇敢的微笑，然后好像很遗憾的摇摇头，“不过这个礼拜的作业我都别想做了，真可惜。”

“对不起，德拉科。”潘西十分抱歉，然后给德拉科支起坩埚，又把自己和布雷司已经切好的雏菊根和剥过皮的无花果放在他面前，引来布雷司不满地抗议，潘西一脸正义地说，“德拉科现在受伤了，我们得帮他！”

哈利忍不住回头瞪了德拉科一样，但是对方好像根本没有看到一样，慢慢悠悠地用左手搅拌起面前的魔药，虽然课程过去了大半，但是一点都对他没有影响，他做魔药从来都又快又好。

诺特回头对着不得不重新切根的布雷司露出一个假笑，然后捅了一下哈利的手臂：“你们怎么又吵架了，怎么样，这次要不要分居。”

“滚开。”哈利烦躁地推开他，他还是没有搞明白自己的药剂到底哪里出了问题，颜色依然不对。

“哦，西奥多，我要是你，我就不会跟一个没有脑子的人说话，怎么会有人连水蛭的汁液和老鼠的胆汁都分不清呢？连两只毛虫是多少也数不清楚，我要是你，我都不会愿意靠近他。”德拉科拖着长腔慢慢悠悠地说，潘西正在小心翼翼地往他的坩埚里放刚刚切好的毛虫，坩埚里的药水已经慢慢变成了斯莱特林一样的绿色，看上去十分完美。

哈利按下心里的火气懒得回嘴，斯内普才不会在意德拉科做了什么，但是他一定会想尽办法让自己不痛快，不过从德拉科刚才说的话里哈利好歹意识到自己刚才加错了老鼠的胆汁。

马上就要下课了，斯内普又走到哈利的桌前，看了一眼他的坩埚，忽然指挥着大家都聚拢过来，然后把缩在人群中的纳威拎了出来，拿着他的蟾蜍，接着他喂了一小勺药剂到莱福嘴里，一阵喘气和“噗”的一声过后，斯内普掌心便只有一只蝌蚪莱福在扭来扭曲了。

斯莱特林的学生一边发出遗憾的叹气一边鼓掌，他们都很想看到蟾蜍如果死了会怎么样，但是哈利药剂的成功又让他们欢欣鼓舞。

“斯莱特林加五分。”

哈利很惊讶的看着斯内普，他明明用一种很嫌弃的眼神看着自己，他虽然偏袒斯莱特林的学生，可是哈利还从来没从他手上加到过分数，但是斯内普接着说：“为了马尔福先生热心帮助同学。”

哈利快要气炸了，他抱着书本冲在最前面走出魔药课的教室，后面传来诺特、高尔还有克拉布的笑声，好像刚才斯内普说的是一个什么天大的笑话，哦！那当然是！哈利抱着魔药课本低着头往前冲，结果迎面撞上一个人。

“赫敏？你怎么在这里？我刚刚是第一个冲出教室的，你怎么会在我前面？”哈利不可思议地看着面前背着巨大书包的小女巫，那里面至少放了十二本又大又沉的书，“你怎么带了这么多书？”

赫敏喘不过气一样：“你知道我有多少课要上嘛，哎哟，你帮我拿几本行不行啊？”

哈利愣愣地接过赫敏递给他的书，这时候德拉科带着高尔和克拉布路过他身边，看了一眼他们两个人：“哟，格兰杰，读书终于读傻了么，你是打算把所有课本都带在身上？免得自己再次忘记自己是个女巫？”

“马尔福！”哈利生气了，但是德拉科根本没有给他说话的机会，一甩头带着高尔和克拉布朝楼上大厅走过去，后面几个斯莱特林的学生也嘻嘻哈哈走了过去。

“你们怎么还在赌气。”赫敏终于扣好书包和哈利朝楼上走。

“我都不知道他有什么可生气的。”

“赫敏你怎么在这里？你刚刚不是还在我身后吗？”

哈利转身，是罗恩，他看了看赫敏又转身看了眼身后，手舞足蹈的说：“你刚才还在我身后，现在怎么又跟哈利走在一起了？！”

“别傻了罗恩，快点去餐厅吧，我快饿死了，希望中饭有好东西吃。”说完赫敏大步朝大厅走过去。

罗恩从哈利手里分过几本书，两个人边往前走边说：“哈利你真该看看赫敏的课表，她要上十几节课，好多课的时间都是一样的，太可怕了，而且我觉得她最近有些什么事瞒着我们。”

走到大厅，哈利把课本放在赫敏身边才回到斯莱特林的长桌，德拉科身边已经围了一圈人了，阿斯托利亚看起来特别惊喜，挤在德拉科右边坐着，达芙妮坐在她妹妹身边和潘西说话，德拉科左边是高尔、克拉布和诺特，哈利只能走到诺特边上坐下。

大厅里面人声鼎沸，拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的学生上午已经上过黑魔法防御课了，他们正在高谈阔论着那位新的教授，听起来好像很不错的样子。哈利默默地坐在自己的座位上吃东西，对即将到来的黑魔法防御课也有了隐隐地期待，他可没有忘记自己必须要增强魔力的目标，只有这样他才能早日向伏地魔报仇。

“有人看见他了！有人看见他了！”大厅外面一个人举着份报纸跑向格兰芬多的长桌，“小天狼星！有人看见他了！”

哈利下意识抬头看过去，周围的人也都听见了，纷纷转过头来看哈利。

赫敏扯过那份报纸，发出惊呼：“达夫镇？离这儿不远！”

“别紧张，他不会进来霍格沃茨的，这儿有摄魂怪守着，更别说还有邓布利多教授。”罗恩抬高了声音，哈利感觉他就是说给自己听的。

“谁知道呢，毕竟阿兹卡班都是由摄魂怪看守的，他能逃脱第一次，谁知道会不会有第二次。”诺特漫不经心地撇了撇嘴，看着哈利说，“我要是你的话，我就坐不住了，我就会要自己复仇。”

“哦，兄弟，相信我，我要复的仇已经够多了。”哈利不在乎的笑了一下，他当然要亲自复仇，他可没忘记伏地魔对自己做的事情，而布莱克？只不过是想要杀自己罢了，他有什么可值得自己复仇的。

“那可不一样，毕竟他现在都已经快要跑到你面前来了，我要是你我就不会乖乖呆在学校，我就要去找他！布莱克对你的这种仇——”

诺特的话没说完，旁边突然传来“铛”的一声，德拉科把手里的叉子一扔从座位上站了起来，面色铁青地看着诺特，阿斯托利亚似乎被吓到了，坐在座位上一动不敢动。

“高尔你挤着我左手没办法用餐具了！”德拉科突然低吼了一句，然后大步走到诺特旁边冲着哈利说，“我要跟你换位置。”

哈利白了他一眼，嘴里骂了一句“神经病”，懒得跟他计较，端着自己的盘子坐了过去。

诺特笑着看着这一切。

“我警告你不准乱说话。”德拉科坐下以后小声威胁诺特，“那件事情他还不知道，你要是敢告诉他我跟你没完。”

诺特耸了耸肩：“你是波特什么人，我可不觉得你有权力替他做决定。”

“那也轮不到你来说。”德拉科瞪了他一眼。

诺特笑了起来：“马尔福，你这样看起来特别像是一只守护领地的什么动物，真是不像你啊，难道你就打算这样默默守护他？做一只守护天使吗？”

德拉科没再理他，随便吃了两口就离开了大厅。


	52. Chapter 52

吃过午饭哈利没有回地窖，他跟着赫敏去图书馆耗了一会儿，然后又和她一起到黑魔法防御课的教室。

格兰芬多的学生到了不少，三三两两坐在一起聊天，斯莱特林的学生却是寥寥无几。哈利看了一眼教室，决定跟赫敏一起坐在罗恩和纳威的前面。赫敏坐下以后又翻开课本看了起来，哈利索性转过身去跟罗恩和纳威讲话，哈利抱怨了一会儿斯内普，纳威哆哆嗦嗦地缩在座位上，好像讲到这个名字都让他感到害怕，德拉科他们一行人走进来的时候，罗恩假装模仿德拉科的动作，低声讽刺了几句他把自己当成是什么打赢了艰难战争的英雄，哈利趴在桌上发出大笑，赫敏又瞪了他一眼。哈利吸了吸鼻子，他为赫敏袒护德拉科的行为感到不解，说真的，为什么德拉科的异性缘那么好，怎么姑娘们都围着他转。

他们聊天的时候，卢平教授提了个旧箱子走进教室，走到讲台上环顾了一圈，目光从后排的斯莱特林回到哈利身上，停留了一会儿，然后开口说这堂课是实践课，让大家放下书本跟他去实践教室，这让哈利感到兴奋，他来霍格沃茨第三年了，他们还没有在黑魔法防御这堂课上学到过任何实质性的东西，更别说正规的实践课。

哈利敢说卢平一定是一个很好的教授，他对态度恶劣的皮皮鬼依然温和，不动神色的在斯内普面前维护了纳威，他们终于走到实践教室，教室中间摆着一个老式衣柜一样的柜子，被撞得“砰砰”乱响，这让哈利想起了上一年在有求必应屋里看到的那几个箱子，也在发出和这一样的动静。

赫敏一如既往地积极发言，卢平在介绍完博格特的特征和对付它们的咒语以后便让他们散开站成一圈，纳威第一个对付了博格特，成功的让斯内普教授穿上了他奶奶的装束，格兰芬多的学生都在笑，就连赫敏都捂着嘴笑了起来，哈利很开心的站在人群里，听见一声巨大的冷哼，毫无疑问，那不满出自德拉科。

博格特在大家围成的圈里来回跳动，一会儿变成僵尸一会儿变成眼镜蛇，笑声和惊叫声此起彼伏，大家都在努力练习着咒语，推来搡去很快把哈利从后面推到了第一个，刚刚被罗恩变成穿着溜冰鞋的巨型蜘蛛正好滑到哈利面前。

哈利握着魔杖咽了口口水，他有点紧张，因为教室里忽然安静了不少，大家似乎都在屏着呼吸等待博格特会变成什么，或者说每个人都想窥探一下这个著名的男孩儿到底害怕什么，然而一阵火花和噪音以后，教室里出现了一个快要顶住天花板的摄魂怪。

哈利还没想好应该把博格特变成什么滑稽的模样，接着听到两个声音奔自己而来。

“哈利！”

“我来！”

哈利感觉自己落进一个怀抱，一股熟悉的香味立刻包围了他，这人紧紧地按着他的后脑勺，让他靠在自己的肩上，哈利什么也看不见，只听见卢平喊了一声“滑稽滑稽”，紧接着房间里传来好像气球漏气一般的声音，最后响起柜门被重重的关上的巨响。

哈利挣扎着推开箍住自己的人，德拉科面色有点苍白的站在他面前，卢平教授看起来也很紧张，喘了一会儿气，用探寻的目光在他俩之间扫视了一下。

一股由衷的怒气从心底窜上来，哈利用魔杖指着德拉科恶狠狠地喊道：“放下你自以为是的英雄主义马尔福！我不是什么需要你保护的小姑娘！”

德拉科惊讶地看着哈利，完全没想到他会是这副反应。

教室里的气氛一时间很尴尬，卢平咳嗽了一声：“好了，今天的课就到这里，回教室拿上你们的课本，哦，作业别忘了，阅读关于博格特的那一章，并且写篇提要，下周一交。”

哈利又恶狠狠地瞪了一眼德拉科，撞开挡在自己面前的学生，转身大步离开实践教室。

小小的插曲并没有影响大家兴奋的情绪，穿过走廊的时候每个人都在很兴奋地讨论着刚才上课的内容，他们还从没有上过这样精彩的黑魔法防御课，显然卢平教授获得了多数学生的喜爱。

不过留在教室里的德拉科可没有这么想，倒不是他想要和卢平单独共处一室，实在是刚才哈利的反应让他震惊，震惊过后是愤怒，熊熊燃烧的怒火让他没法走出一步。

他也不知道自己怎么回事，看到博格特滚到哈利面前去的时候就有种莫名的紧张，然后在摄魂怪出现的那一刻，好像是本能在驱使去，叫嚣着快到哈利身边去！快到哈利身边去！

“你跟哈利吵架了吗？”卢平打破了两人之间的沉默，“我注意到在火车上你和哈利的关系很好，他很信赖你。”

“我不想跟一个穿得和我家家养小精灵一样的人说话！这轮不到你来管！”德拉科回过神来，恶狠狠地啐了一口，转身离开教室。

哈利冲回地窖跑到寝室里锁上门，他气得把背包扔在地上扑到自己床上。凭什么？他们就是因为自己在火车上见到摄魂怪昏倒了，就认为自己不能承受太多的恐惧吗？一个两个都挡在自己面前，把自己当成是一个没用的废物吗？

是，或许他真的是一个废物。哈利乱抓了一把自己的头发，到现在为止，他会用的防御魔咒只有“除你武器”这一个而已，难道他要用这一个魔咒去对抗那个杀人魔布莱克，或者说还有伏地魔吗？况且对于摄魂怪这个魔咒根本就是没有用的，能除掉它们什么？那身黑乎乎飘飘然的衣服吗？哦，或许下次遇到博格特的时候他应该想象一个赤身裸体的摄魂怪。操！哈利更烦躁了，狠狠地砸了一拳身下的床，软绵绵的床垫凹下去一块，柔软地包裹住他的拳头。

门锁发出“咔哒”一声，房门被推开。

“看起来有些人是想把自己闷死在床垫里。”令人厌烦的长腔响起来。

“用不着你管。”哈利背过身去不看对方。

“波特你给我适可而止！”德拉科的声音听起来也很生气，“是啊！在你眼里，那个傻大个，甚至是那只危险的，愚蠢的畜生都比我更重要！怎么？现在又被那个新的教授迷住了吗，让我想想看，哦，马尔福又毁掉了这堂课，你是在想这个吗！”

“是啊是啊，我在想，你又会编排出什么令人作呕的谎言去跟你伟大的父亲告状！爸爸的亲亲宝贝小龙，这个世界实在是太危险了，赶快躲到爸爸身后去吧！”哈利大吼起来。

“你！”德拉科好像被他的话噎住了，脸都涨红了，顿了一会，“是，是的，没错，我会告诉我爸爸的，让我爸爸开除海格，把那头伤害我的畜生杀了，至少他还有能力保护我不受到威胁！”

德拉科的话仿佛在哈利脑子里“轰”一声炸开了一颗炸弹，是的，卢修斯在上车前还在警告他不要把德拉科拉到危险的事情里来，德拉科有爸爸妈妈，卢修斯和纳西莎会保护他的，让他不管什么时候都能够这般骄纵任性。而自己呢？自己一无所有，只有两个想要他命的仇人。

哈利气得浑身发抖，脸色青一阵白一阵，他终于跳起来一圈砸在德拉科身上，德拉科叫了一身摔倒在地，哈利跪着揪起德拉科的衣领将他按在地上，在盛怒之下哈利反而冷静下来，像是一条捕猎的蟒蛇，缠着自己的猎物嘶嘶吐着蛇信子。

“我警告你马尔福，不要挑战我的底线。”

德拉科没有说话，瞪起眼睛和他对峙。

“噢！看在梅林的份上！发生了什么！”公共休息室的学生听到动静赶上来，潘西发出尖叫，“德拉科！你的手臂！又出血了！”

“波特你放开他，不管怎么样你不能这么做！”弗林特扒开人群走到前面来，他推了一下哈利，可是对方依然揪着德拉科的衣领无动于衷，弗林特只能劝他，“你这么做被斯内普知道了，他会把你开除学院队的！”

哈利这才好像听见了声音一样，丢开德拉科的衣襟从他身上爬起来，冷冷地扫了一圈在场的学生，大伙好像被他的目光吓到了，下意识往后退了一步。

哈利目光空洞地往前走，学生自觉让开一条道给他通过。

那天以后斯莱特林的学生都小心翼翼地躲着哈利，诺特也没怎么理他，布雷司忙着围着潘西，高尔和克拉布倒是没所谓，跟着哈利，就像是之前跟着德拉科那样，这让哈利十分心烦，他可不想让大家觉得他是一个走到哪里都需要保镖的胆小鬼。德拉科又在医疗翼住了两天，最后据说是庞弗雷夫人忍无可忍终于把他赶了出来，不过他也只是回宿舍睡个觉，不跟哈利说任何话，当他是空气。

这天是天文课，辛尼斯塔教授在讲解各个星座适宜观测的时间，讲到天龙座的时候大家不停地笑，弄得教授不得不停下来。

“是的，我知道咱们班上有一个Draco，你们要知道这是一件多么幸运的事情，这是一个全年可见的星座，不管什么时候都在夜空里闪耀，就像是永不瞌睡守护着金苹果树的巨龙那样。”辛尼斯塔教授笑着说，“不过我们要知道，虽然天龙座全年可见，最佳的观测时间是7月份......”

“噢——波特的生日是七月份！”诺特从后排吹了声口哨，大家似乎很想笑，纷纷举起书本挡住自己的脸，教室里发出一阵诡异的憋笑声。

“我真遗憾自己没能晚出生一天，谁想跟这个倒霉星座扯上关系。”哈利懒懒散散地伸长腿，伸了个懒腰。

“好了先生们，注意课堂纪律，下面我们讲大犬星座......”辛尼斯塔教授岔开了话题。

真奇怪，哈利偷眼去看了一眼坐在诺特旁边的德拉科，他面无表情只是坐在那里，好像刚才发生的一切和他没有关系，指使着高尔给他抄笔记，右手上依然缠着绷带。

明明一年级被游走球撞断手了他都只是很快就恢复了，这次不知道到底在打什么鬼点子。哈利摇摇头，让自己不要去想和德拉科有关的事情，但是他也不想听讲台上教授讲着那个和那个想要杀自己的人同样名字的星星。

说真的，自己讨厌的人都要用星星起名字这件事让哈利格外火大，他还想要相信死去的人都会变成天上的星星，他父母在某个地方依然注视着自己这样的童话。虽然他的生活早就和童话没有任何关系。


	53. Chapter 53

霍格沃茨的生活一如既往琐碎忙碌，魔药课和占卜课实在是让哈利疲于应付，斯内普在黑魔法防御课上出糗的事毫不意外的让他本来就恶劣的态度更差了，可怜的纳威不得不承受这样的迁怒；特里劳妮的课堂也令人窒息，她总是睁着她的大眼睛眼泪汪汪地看着哈利，好像在同情他生命垂危那样；不停让他们观测星座的天文课也叫哈利烦闷，他不得不在星象图上恶狠狠地写下天狼星和天龙座的名字，还要写一篇相关的论文；而神奇动物保护课？海格已经完全失去了信心，只是对着课本讲那些沉闷的内容；不过好在有黑魔法防御课值得期待，卢平教室总是能找来神奇的生物叫他们练习防御用的魔咒，这让哈利充满了自信，博格特只是一个意外，他现在在卢平的课堂上表现得十分出色，卢平也总是赞赏的看着他，只不过哈利总觉得那眼神就像是在看一个什么关系亲密的人而不只是一个学生。

时间很快进入十月，终于有了更加值得哈利专注的事情，随着魁地奇季节赛临近，学院队训练开始了。德拉科的手臂一直缠着绷带，不管他是出于什么目的，反正这就意味着他不能参加找球手的训练，哈利欣然接受了这样的结果，这是自打德拉科受伤以来，哈利第一次觉得这大概是一件好事。

弗林特不停强调今年他们必须保持连胜，绝对不能输给格兰芬多，他和伍德的斗争持续了五年，从两人二年级进入选拔到现在。斯莱特林的训练就这么开始了，每周三次，但是哈利发誓每周都至少有一次，比起训练球队，弗林特的主要目的更像是干扰格兰芬多。

“我怎么感觉弗林特对伍德就像是你跟马尔福似的。”

这天弗林特又带着球队又跑到球场来截断格兰芬多的训练，天下着小雨十分阴冷，伍德毫无意义地和弗林特争执，乔治和弗雷德抱着扫帚站在哈利身边小声吐槽。

“是啊是啊，从一年级争到现在既没有新意也不嫌烦。”

“噢，小哈利，你还在和马尔福赌气吗？”

“每年一次你不嫌烦吗？”

哈利用扫帚柄敲了两个人一人一下，翻了个巨大的白眼：“那也烦不过你俩。”

双胞胎假惺惺地抹着眼睛。

“噢，乔治。”

“噢，弗雷德。”

“小哈利不再爱我们了。”

“他宁愿忍受马尔福。”

哈利气笑了，懒得搭理他们。不过说实在的，其实哈利已经不生气了，他还不至于这么幼稚，这都过去一个多月了，德拉科要告诉卢修斯早就说了，找球手的位置多半也是他让出来的，哈利只是有点搞不明白现在这样算什么，德拉科最近总是不在寝室，真像是双胞胎说的那样，他和德拉科每个学期都要吵一架。

三年级第一次参观霍格莫德村安排在万圣节前夕，这是十月份让哈利最沮丧的事情，德思礼家没有给他签字，他不能和大家一起去。

那天一早高尔和克拉布难得看起来很兴奋的样子跑来找德拉科，大家都穿着自己的常服，德拉科换了一身休闲西装，黑色的衬衣黑色的外套配了一条白色的领带，看起来晃眼得厉害。

哈利闷闷不乐地把被子拉过头顶，强迫自己不去在意他们，高尔和克拉布不停地说蜂蜜公爵的各种甜食，哈利发誓，认识他俩以来这绝对是第一次听见他们主动说这么多话，很长一段时间哈利甚至以为他们只会附和德拉科或者是诺特的话。

“够了，搞得好像谁不知道你们能去一样。”德拉科的声音听起来有点烦躁。

一行人终于离开寝室，哈利又在床上躺了一会儿，等外面完全安静下来才起身洗漱，换好自己的衣服，估摸了一下时间大家应该都出发了，这才从寝室走出来想去厨房弄点吃的。

公共休息室只有一二年级的学生，哈利刚刚从楼梯上走下来，阿斯托利亚一眼就看到他了，姑娘似乎很开心，跑到哈利身边。

“噢，哈利，你怎么没去霍格莫德？”

“怎么了？”哈利感觉有点疲惫，捏了一下自己的鼻梁，他的表格没签字这件事应该只有德拉科知道，看来他没有到处宣传。

“其实我一直很想问你，德拉科到底喜欢什么？你跟他关系好，应该知道吧。”

“我看起来像是和他关系好的样子？没记错的话，我跟他都已经一个多月没说话了吧。”哈利很无奈。

“可是我姐姐说这就是你们的相处方式。”阿斯托利亚偏着头似乎在思考，“她说你们每个学期都要假装吵一架，好吧，我也觉得这听起来很幼稚。”

“我相信潘西更愿意跟你讨论这些，我只知道他喜欢魔药和龙，这也是所有人都知道的事情吧。”哈利对于跟一个女生讨论德拉科这件事一点兴趣也没有，他只想赶紧去厨房，刚才他错过了早餐时间现在觉得自己快饿死了。

“不行！我......我是真的喜欢德拉科！”姑娘小声叫了起来，脸颊绯红，眼神慌张而急切，“我......我不是想要和他家联姻的那种，我想要他也喜欢我，可是我不知道应该怎么做。”

哈利感觉自己的心脏下坠，就像是暑假出现过的那种悸动，被人从高楼上推了下来一样。

“呃......这个我就更不知道了，你还是去问别人吧，你姐姐一定知道该怎么做。”哈利顾不上阿斯托利亚的反应，逃也似的钻出地窖，心脏“砰砰”狂跳，就好像是知道了什么天大的秘密一样，哦，这都是什么事啊！

哈利从厨房吃完东西心情总算是恢复了一点，霍格沃茨要说什么最让人治愈那一定是这儿丰富的美食。哈利吃饱喝足在走廊里漫无目的地游荡，他不想回公共休息室，一想到阿斯托利亚在那里他就忍不住心脏狂跳，明明做坏事的又不是他！不过严格意义上来说，阿斯托利亚也没有做坏事，但是诺特说过帕金森家和马尔福家有联姻的意向......哈利揉了揉太阳穴，停下！他都在想什么！他们这些家族之间的关系实在是太复杂了。

“哈利？”

身后传来一个声音，哈利转身发现是卢平教授。

“噢，卢平教授你好，你怎么会在地窖？”

“我来找斯内普教授帮个忙，你怎么一个人在这里？”

哈利耸了耸肩假装自己不在意的样子：“或许是因为别人都去了霍格莫德吧。”

卢平笑了一下，邀请哈利到自己的教员休息室来帮他进行下一节课的准备，顺便喝个茶，哈利欣然接受了，他对卢平也有一种亲近，虽然这么说好像不是太尊重，但是哈利感觉他和自己一样，在一大群衣着华丽的同伴中显得格格不入。

虽然说是让哈利帮忙，其实也不过是哈利看着卢平把装着水怪的箱子搬进教员休息室，两个人坐下以后卢平冲了一包茶袋。房间的角落里放着一个被撞得“砰砰”响的箱子，哈利敢说那里面一定是博格特，这又让他想到第一节课卢平冲到自己面前抢先对付了博格特，而自己被德拉科挡着也没能看见博格特到底变成了什么。

“你在担心什么事吗？”卢平看出哈利在走神。

“唔，是的，其实我在想第一节课的时候，您为什么不想让我面对摄魂怪。”

“其实我不是不想让你面对摄魂怪，只是，我以为它会变成伏地魔，你知道的，我不觉得让学生看见他是个好主意。”

哈利扬了一下眉毛，这是他第一次从除邓布利多校长以外的人嘴里说出这个名字，他没想到卢平说得这么坦然，就好像一点都不害怕那个人一样：“不，教授，我一点也不怕伏地魔。”

这次换卢平露出惊讶的表情了。

“对，大家都觉得我应该要害怕他，但是我一点也不怕伏地魔，我只是觉得，我恨他，是他杀死了我的父母，如果可以我甚至想要亲自对他复仇。”哈利皱了一下眉毛，下意识攥起拳头，接着说，“而那天在火车上遇到摄魂怪，那种永远也不会再快乐的感觉，让人再也不想要经历第二次。”

“唔，哦，我想我明白了。”卢平用手摸着下巴沉思了一会，“你真的很勇敢哈利，我想这说明你最怕的东西是恐惧本身，你害怕自己会感到害怕，这很勇敢，也很聪明，我实在是太惊讶了哈利，你真是让人充满惊喜。”

“什么？惊讶我会进斯莱特林？还是说你原以为我进了斯莱特林会变成第二个伏地魔。”哈利一点也不意外，毫不在意的说。

“不！我当然不觉得你会变成第二个伏地魔，毕竟你是莉莉和詹姆的儿子，他们是我见过最善良和最勇敢的人。”

哈利瞪起眼睛，惊讶地看着卢平。

卢平的目光一下子变得悠长，盯着房间里虚无的一点，似乎陷入了回忆：“对，我认识你父母，在我最落魄的时候是你的母亲帮助了我，她总能发现美好的一面，尤其是发现那些别人自己都不能发现的美；而你的父亲，好吧，他好像天生就特别能招来麻烦。”

哈利抓了抓自己的脖子，露出他自己都没有意识到的微笑：“这听起来我遗传了我爸爸的天赋。”

卢平一下子收回目光，看着哈利，露出微笑：“不过斯莱特林？好吧，这件事确实让人惊讶，而且我注意到你跟小马尔福先生的关系也很好，据我所知马尔福可不是一个好相处的家族。”卢平的笑变得有些狡黠，他用手遮住自己的嘴压低声音说，“嘘，千万不要被别人知道我这么说自己的学生，他们会投诉我的。”

哈利也笑了起来，和卢平说话让他很舒服，他也毫不隐瞒地说：“是的，我和德拉科大部分时候都相处得不错，只是他常常犯浑，就是一个被父母宠坏的孩子，跟我表哥一样，哦，我表哥经常欺负我，所以每次德拉科表现得像个混蛋都让我想要揍他。”

这时有人敲了一下门，斯内普端着一个冒着热气的高脚杯走进来，看见哈利，他停住脚步，他的目光在哈利和卢平之间来回移动。

“多谢，西弗勒斯，把它放在书桌上好吗。”

卢平微笑着说，哈利紧紧地盯着那个杯子，猜测里面会是什么东西。

“波特先生，小马尔福先生在地窖到处找你。”斯内普眯起眼睛看着哈利。

“什么？他不是去霍格莫德了么。”哈利瞪起眼睛，把那个杯子的事情丢到脑后去了。

“去吧，哈利，说不定他是担心你一个人会无聊。”卢平微笑着拍了拍哈利的后背。

“哦，哦，那我先回地窖了，谢谢你，卢平教授，跟你聊天很开心。”哈利从座位上跳下来，绕开斯内普拉开房门离开教员休息室。


	54. Chapter 54

哈利急匆匆地赶回地窖，刚刚推开公共休息室的门，就看见德拉科坐在正中间的沙发上，阿斯托利亚还有几个低年级的学生坐在旁边很好奇地跟他打听霍格莫德的样子。

“德拉科你怎么回来得这么早？我以为参观时间一直会持续到晚宴开餐前？”哈利看着阿斯托利亚坐在德拉科身边，心里有种说不出的滋味，好吧，他现在知道这个姑娘喜欢德拉科，这让他不得不在看到这幅情景的时候多想点什么。

“算了吧，那么个破村子，高尔和克拉布在蜂蜜公爵不肯走，三把扫帚愚蠢的不能给六年级以下的学生提供火焰威士忌，在那里耗一天？杀了我吧。”

德拉科见哈利走进来，从沙发上站起来转身朝寝室走，哈利想了一下早上换衣服的时候德拉科明明一幅很期待的样子，好笑地跟在他身后走上楼梯，噢，时隔一个多月，他们终于说话了。

走进寝室，德拉科抱出一大包蜂蜜公爵的糖果丢给哈利，说是高尔和克拉布买多了；然后拿出一个小袋子，上面印着佐科魔法笑话店，德拉科威胁他要是敢在寝室里打开他就死定了，哈利想起好像乔治说起过这个店，大概是些整蛊玩具；最后德拉科在他手上放了一个印着德维斯和班斯商店商标的盒子。

哈利抱着这一大堆东西只能扔在床上，先迫不及待的打开那个盒子，里面放着一副类似护目镜的东西，下面压着说明书，这是一副魁地奇比赛用的运动眼镜，不仅防风防雨防结冰，还可以防止任何魔法的干扰，哈利带上，发现镜片的度数都和自己刚刚好。

不用说，这只能是德拉科买的。

“哇哦，想不到我这么受欢迎。”哈利取下护目镜，故意发出一声惊叹，佐科店的东西姑且可以当成是双胞胎买的，但是肯定是德拉科找他们要过来的；而那一大包糖果就算是高尔和克拉布买多了，那也只能是德拉科才能想到要带给他。德拉科就像是把霍格莫德给他搬来了寝室。

果然，德拉科飞了一个眼刀，一副欲言又止很是不爽的样子。

哈利不在乎地拿出一个冰糕球，刚吮吸了一下就感觉自己漂浮了起来，越吃身体漂浮得越高，但是一旦停止吮吸，便慢慢降落下来，这感觉格外新奇。

“从你的床上下来，波特！”德拉科终于忍无可忍，哈利的床上现在散了一堆糖果，而他自己吃着冰糕球飘在空中一副飘飘然的开心模样。

哈利停下吮吸发出“咯咯”的笑声，从空中慢慢落到床上，笑得蜷成一团。

“德拉科，你就不能坦诚一点！非得做出一副不在乎的样子，承认吧，你是担心我一个人留在学校里不好玩特意赶回来的。”

德拉科露出一个羞恼的表情，脸转到一边，嘴里好像飞快咒骂了一句什么。

“你说什么？”

“我说你看起来也没有那么无聊！学校里有的是你玩的地方。”德拉科恶狠狠地说。

哈利翻出一块里面是奶油冻的巧克力走到德拉科面前，塞进他嘴里：“算了吧，你还是闭嘴的时候最可爱。”

巧克力外壳被德拉科咬得“嘎嘣”响，看他被拆穿心思一副咬牙切齿的违心模样让哈利的心情更好了，他跟德拉科分享了一整盒巧克力。

下午两个人又去了一趟海格的小屋，德拉科当然不是自愿的，但是哈利连拖带拽拉着他，巴可比克正卧在小屋的前坪上休息，看见德拉科先是做出一个防御的姿势，哈利连忙把他拉到身后对着巴可比克鞠了个躬，骄傲的生物似乎偏着头思考了一会儿，终于垂首回礼。

哈利拉着德拉科的手接近巴可比克，海格在一旁看得心惊胆战，哈利的手贴着德拉科的手背，他感觉到德拉科几次想要缩回来，身体都发出轻微的颤抖，但是哈利按着他不让他躲，两个人弯着腰慢慢向前靠近，这次巴可比克终于低下头接纳了德拉科，让他抚摸自己的喙。

海格看起来快要哭了：“哦，这可真是太好了。”

哈利终于放开德拉科，德拉科一下也没犹豫立刻离开巴可比克身边，嘴里嘟嘟哝哝着：“好什么好，有什么好的，脏死了，快点，我要洗手！”

哈利站在巴可比克身边，亲昵地拍了拍它的脖子，看着德拉科一副怕得要死的模样实在是好笑得紧。

三个人坐在海格的小屋里，牙牙不知道为什么好像很喜欢德拉科，非得挤在他旁边趴着，德拉科嫌弃得要命，但是趁海格转身烧水的功夫哈利威胁他要是敢让海格难堪晚上一定不让他进寝室。

“所以那天你到底怎么巴可比克了，哦，你的手还没好？”哈利抱着杯子终于想起来问德拉科。

“我真是谢谢你的观察能力，第二次伤口被你弄开裂以后庞弗雷夫人终于舍得给我用白鲜了。”德拉科还是很嫌弃地把杯子往前推了一下不让它挨着自己，抬头恶狠狠瞪了一眼哈利，“至于那怪物为什么发疯，我怎么会知道。”

“赫敏说她吓到潘西她们了，然后潘西又惊到了巴可比克。”

“哦，我就说那位‘万事通’小姐怎么总是一脸抱歉地看着我，不是，你都知道还跟我赌什么气？”德拉科一脸才反应过来的表情，奇怪地问哈利。

“你不是一直站在赫敏旁边么，她怎么吓到潘西了你不知道？”哈利也一脸莫名其妙，这件事怎么搞得从头到尾都让人一头雾水。

“那怪物看起来要冲到你那边去了我哪来的精神关心格兰杰在做什么！你跟这个傻大个说话说得一副投入的样子你要被它抓到了知不知道！”

“什么？你不是救潘西？”

“帕金森还轮得到我来救？布雷司恨不得给她抱怀里！”德拉科几乎是吼出来的，吼完以后突然反应过来，“所以你生气是因为你以为我救帕金森受得伤？”

小屋里陷入一阵诡异的沉默。海格坐在两个人中间一动不敢动，眼睛左转一下右转一下地看着两个人争吵，不知道自己该不该劝架，可是这看起来很像他们自己的事情跟他这个教授并没有关系。

“呃，巴可比克要吃东西了，不好意思，我去喂它一下。”海格给自己找了个借口逃了出去。

哈利和德拉科两个人留在小屋里继续大眼瞪小眼，这话哈利没法接，难道他说是啊，我就是因为你救潘西所以生气了？凭什么啊？

“唔，我跟帕金森没有婚约，如果你是介意这个的话。”德拉科梗着脖子，干巴巴地说，“诺特胡说的，母亲说了，不会强迫我去和不喜欢的人联姻的。”

“哦。”哈利喝了一口热茶，不知道自己还能说什么，试探着问，“所以我们没事了？”

“大概？”德拉科狐疑地反问，也是一副没太明白两人这两个月到底在干什么的样子。

万圣节晚宴快要开始的时候，斯莱特林的各位便看到了早上出门还拒不讨论对方的两个人谈笑风生地走进大厅，海格跟在他们后面一副如释重负的表情。

赫敏送了哈利一支从文人居羽毛笔店买的墨绿色的羽毛笔，并且跟他描述了一番那家店所处的乡间大道上的风光；罗恩又给了他一大盒蜂蜜公爵的糖果；双胞胎也跑来关心了一下哈利有没有收到他们买的礼物，并且表示他们还买了很多臭弹，不过德拉科拒绝带给哈利，同时邀请他下次一起去整蛊费尔奇。

哈利抱着自己的礼物回到斯莱特林长桌，原本以为今天会很难过，没想到似乎变成了开学以来最让他高兴的一天，收到了成堆的礼物，跟德拉科和好，接下来还有值得期待的万圣节晚宴，霍格沃茨的万圣节总是让人值得加倍期待。

整个夜晚过得十分愉快，食物精美可口，幽灵们也表演了精彩的节目。哈利情绪高涨，走回地窖的路上甚至还模仿了一下格兰芬多学院差点没头的尼克，结果被血人巴罗穿过身体浇了个透心凉，哈利剧烈地发抖又被德拉科嘲讽了一番，不过就算是这样也没有让哈利扫兴，他反而在公共休息室追着德拉科打闹了一阵。

大家都不打算这么早回自己的寝室，他们兴奋地讲着今天的各种见闻，达芙妮很喜欢三把扫帚的黄油啤酒，而潘西则是觉得加冰和樱桃汁的那种苏打水更好喝，诺特大声说没能去尖叫棚实在是太遗憾了，这时候高尔和克拉布才钻进休息室，手里还端了一盘炸鸡腿。

“哦，德拉科，他俩怎么还吃得下。”哈利只觉得自己的肚子要撑爆了，靠在沙发靠背上目瞪口呆看着不停进食的两个人，他简直怀疑他们比自己多出几个胃。

正当大家都玩得开心的时候，公共休息室的门再次打开，没想到进来的却是斯内普。大家瞬间噤声，时候还不算晚，理论上来说应该还没有触及到这位不苟言笑的院长的底线才是。

哈利把自己藏在沙发里，认真想了一遍自己确实没有做什么让斯内普可以找茬的事情。

“所有学生，跟我来。”斯内普没有说更多，只是简单的下了一个命令。

弗林特迅速走到最前面，级长们也按部就班整理各年级的队伍，大家排着队跟在斯内普身后走出地窖。

哈利疑惑地看了一眼那个黑袍翻涌的背影，发现隔壁赫奇帕奇的公共休息室也开着，所有人都和自己一样一脸茫然地跟着斯普劳特教授往楼梯走。


	55. Chapter 55

大厅里已经有不少学生在那儿，哈利发现似乎都是格兰芬多的学生，当斯内普带着他们刚踏进大门，所有人的目光似乎都聚拢到哈利身上来，这让他更加摸不清头脑。

“哈利！”

罗恩跟赫敏惊呼一声扑到哈利面前来，吓了他一跳，哈利看见罗恩胸口鼓了一个大包，发出“吱吱”的响动并且疯狂扭动。

“斑斑吓坏了，我不得不带着它，它实在是太可怜了，天天被克鲁克山折磨还不够，还要遭遇这样的事情。”

赫敏瞪了他一眼，好像对他这么说自己的猫很不满意。

“回去你们自己的学院。”

斯内普阴沉着脸打断了他们的话，这时拉文克劳的学生终于走了进来，邓布利多教授清了清嗓子，宣布大家需要在礼堂过夜的消息，接着安排级长和学生会主席的工作，在带教授们出去之前变出了成百个紫色的睡袋。

大厅的门一关上，房间里传来兴奋的“嗡嗡”，好像是格兰芬多的画像出了什么问题，他们忙着跟其他学院的学生解释，珀西吼叫着试图维持秩序。

“这颜色也太恶心了。”德拉科用两根手指很嫌弃的捏起睡袋的一角。

哈利抽出魔杖点了一下，睡袋变成了黑色。

“哈利·波特你给我变回来！这看起来很像裹尸袋！”

“就你麻烦，熄了灯谁看得清是什么颜色。”

虽然这么说，哈利还是又念了一遍咒语，睡袋变成了墨绿色，德拉科终于拿着睡袋准备找一块空地。

“哈利！我们有话对你说。”赫敏抱着睡袋跑到哈利面前，罗恩在她身后小心翼翼提防着珀西。

哈利拉住德拉科，德拉科好像想了一下又拽过高尔和克拉布，几个人躲到角落里去了。

高尔和克拉布就像是一堵围墙一样挡在他们前面，赫敏语速飞快的把胖夫人消失，布莱克试图闯进格兰芬多塔楼的事情告诉他们。

“哈利，好在你在斯莱特林，我猜他一定是昏头了，想当然以为你是格兰芬多。”罗恩压低了嗓音说。

“但是今天是万圣节，不可能有学生在休息室。”哈利沉思了一下。

“梅林啊，庆幸这一点吧，他一定是日子过糊涂忘记这一点了，不然就有人要受伤了。”罗恩说着似乎抖了一下。

但是谁也不知道他怎么闯进城堡的，哈利想到这一点皱了下眉，所有人都说霍格沃茨的城堡是最安全的，一年级开学前他也看了《霍格沃茨：一段校史》，知道这座学校被各种古老的魔法保护着，这没有道理。

几个人缩在角落没有说话，德拉科似乎在思考什么问题，赫敏和罗恩只是焦虑不安的看着哈利，似乎害怕他崩溃。这时礼堂的灯熄灭了，银色的幽灵到处游荡，魔法的天花板上布满星空，很像是在天文台那样，哈利看着星星发呆，他又想起辛尼斯塔教授说的，天狼星是夜空中已知最亮的一颗恒星，并且由于位置固定，所以也可以成为旅人的引路星，叫他们不会迷路，埃及人更是定天狼星初见东方的那一天为新的一年的开始。

正当哈利的脑子被奇怪的星象知识塞满的时候，邓布利多教授进来了，脚步声朝他们这个角落靠了过来，哈利赶紧闭上眼睛装睡。

珀西汇报了情况，邓布利多教授简单说了一下胖夫人的状况，又一个脚步声靠近，斯内普阴沉的声音响起来，他们没有找到布莱克，接着斯内普和邓布利多争了起来，像是打哑语一样说了些哈利听不懂的话，好像是斯内普担心学校里面出了叛徒。

最后邓布利多教授强硬反驳完斯内普离开了礼堂，斯内普在哈利跟前又站了一会儿，幸好他们之间隔着已经睡熟的高尔和克拉布，不然哈利怀疑斯内普发现他根本没有睡着。待到斯内普离开，周围安静下来，哈利小心翼翼睁开眼睛，发现身边的三个人都没有睡。

“这些话意味着什么？”罗恩小声问，赫敏跟他又开始争执。

罗恩跟赫敏的争执甚至让哈利觉得很有趣，他饶有兴趣地看着他们，听见身后德拉科在睡袋里动了一下，念了句什么。

“哈利，过来！”

哈利转身，惊讶的发现德拉科的睡袋变大了，他观察了一下四周，趁没人注意他迅速钻进德拉科的睡袋。

两个人的体温贴在一起，这让睡袋不宽敞的空间显得很温暖，德拉科拉上被子盖住头，哈利听见他念了一句自己没听过的咒语，杖尖亮起荧光，黑暗的睡袋里飘出点点星光，哈利认出来了，是天龙座。

“哇哦，德拉科。”哈利看着星星在黑暗中漂浮，伸手碰了一下，那星星没有飘得更远，反而像是被他抓住了一样。

“小时候我母亲经常这么做，尤其是天气不好的夜晚，她就会在房间里变出很多星星给我玩。”

哈利有点羡慕德拉科，当真是那种想要星星月亮都会有人给他的孩子，但是一看到眼前的星星，哈利又觉得十分开心，心脏就好像被猛烈摇晃然后打开的碳酸饮料，快乐的感觉就像是瓶子里按捺不住的气泡一样拼命往外冒。

“总之，你不要害怕，再黑的夜晚也会有光亮的。”

哈利看到德拉科说完这句话以后耳根又红了，他知道德拉科不擅长说这种安慰人的话，他的关心更多的掩盖在那些别扭的讽刺里面，虽然他现在目光闪躲不好意思看哈利，但是星光落在他浅色的眼睛里泛着银色的光泽十分明亮。

接下来几天，其他学院的学生都在不停地讨论布莱克，但是斯莱特林反而并不热衷这个话题，不过大家好像总是看着德拉科，这很奇怪，但是不用置身在大家的目光之下让哈利感到轻松。

罗恩不停地抱怨现在他们要背的课业知识以及够复杂了，格兰芬多新的画像还要刁难他们，有时候一天甚至要换两个口令，而他和赫敏的关系越来越恶劣，哈利有点搞不懂他们两个怎么回事。

魁地奇的训练还在继续，不过弗林特不再去找伍德的麻烦，因为现在每次斯莱特林训练的时候霍琦夫人都会到场，哈利猜测还是因为布莱克闯进城堡的缘故，现在学校的教授基本上不让他有独自出现在学校里的机会。

第一场魁地奇比赛逐渐临近，但是天气越来越坏，这天弗林特提出他想要去更改斯莱特林的赛程。

“不行！”哈利听完当时就跳了起来。

“但是这天气太差了，哈利，我敢说比赛那天肯定是狂风暴雨，你会被吹跑的！”

哈利比起同龄的学生体型看起来都更小，这本该是找球手的优势，但是在这样的天气里一点好都捞不到，不过哈利听完火更大了。

“不行！我们训练这么久了你告诉我不比赛了我不同意！”哈利嚷起来，他真是受够了每个人都把他当成易碎品，布莱克让每个人都变得神经兮兮，他才不需要这样的过度保护。

弗林特皱着眉看向德拉科，希望他能说两句。

德拉科撇了撇嘴。这段时间魁地奇是让哈利充满活力的一个重要原因，他想不到如果不让哈利去打比赛会发生什么。

“你难道不想打败伍德吗！你不想看到伍德输给我们以后会是怎样懊恼的吗！”

弗林特似乎被哈利的话打动了，表情有点儿松动。

“我打赌他一定会站在雨里试图淹死自己。”哈利继续吹鼓弗林特。

德拉科倒是被哈利说的话逗乐了，想了一下那个画面发出大笑。

“好吧好吧。”弗林特也笑了，终于决定依哈利说的，虽然他不在乎以什么样的手段最终取得学院杯的胜利，但是如果能亲自打败伍德让他哑口无言，那样的成就感肯定是成倍的。

哈利虽然话说得自信满满，但是比赛前夕他还是不由得担忧起来，外面狂风骤雨漆黑一片，比以往更加厉害，城堡里到处都点着灯，时间都没有意义了，仿佛全天都是夜晚，就连在黑湖底下的地窖都可以听见那狂乱的雨声。

“他们应该停止比赛。”

黑魔法防御课的教室里，赫敏转过身来担忧地看着哈利。

“不可能的，暴风雨对于魁地奇来说根本不算什么。”罗恩反驳她。

然后他俩又吵了起来，哈利向后靠在椅背上，悄悄问德拉科：“他俩这学期怎么回事？动不动就吵架？”

德拉科摇摇头，但是目光却是兴致勃勃的，好像发现了什么有趣的事情。

“把书翻到394页。”

阴郁的声音从教室后面传来，哈利吃惊地转身看见斯内普从门口大步走到讲台上。

“卢平教授去哪了？”德拉科没有拉住他，问题已经脱口而出。

“简单来说，现在你们的教授无法胜任你们的教学任务。”斯内普露出一个阴鸷的笑容。

哈利脑子里忽然冒出万圣节前夕他遇到斯内普端给卢平的那个高脚杯。

“你给卢平教授下毒了？！”哈利激动地站了起来。

“坐下，波特！”德拉科猛地拉了一把他的衣袖，哈利直直地摔在凳子上发出“哎哟”一声。

“谢谢，马尔福先生，我真希望有些人能够学到一星半点的礼仪。”斯内普沉着脸从他们面前走开，用魔杖敲了一下幻灯机，黑板上投射出狼人的图案。

“波特，你发什么疯！”德拉科低声质问哈利，赫敏也侧过一点脑袋探究地看着哈利。

哈利麻木的把书翻到最后一章，斯内普在讲狼人和阿尼玛格斯的区别，他悄悄把他在卢平教员休息室看到的事情告诉了他们，他很惊讶的发现德拉科竟然皱了一下眉，而不是像平常那样立刻反驳他，而赫敏则是一副若有所思的样子看着课本。


	56. Chapter 56

第二天是魁地奇的比赛，哈利很早就醒来了，他感到兴奋又紧张，德拉科还在睡，他索性悄悄地起床，拿着赫敏送他的生日礼物——飞天扫帚维修工具箱到公共休息室，他拿出工具，按照说明保养自己的光轮2000，这是一年级卢修斯送给斯莱特林全球队的礼物，特意漆成了好看的墨绿色，哈利十分喜欢。

正当他专心致志的摆弄着自己心爱的飞天扫帚，忽然感觉到耳朵上一阵刺痒，他伸手挥了挥，惊讶的发现是个什么东西飞在自己耳边，抓到眼前一看，是一只小纸鹤。

哈利抬头，终于看到德拉科靠在楼梯口挑眉看着他，眼神示意了一下他手里抓着的纸鹤，哈利拆开，发现纸上画着一副幼稚的儿童画，带着眼镜额头上有道疤长了个刺猬脑袋一样的男孩儿——显然，这是自己，抓住了金色飞贼。

哈利举着这幅画抱住自己的扫帚笑倒在沙发上。

“哦，德拉科，你这幅画简直比我六岁的时候画得还难看，认真的？我头发长这样？”

德拉科走到哈利身边，踢了他一脚，坐下来疯狂蹂躏了一阵他的头发，十分嫌弃地说：“是的！没错！比这还恐怖！”

哈利心情大好，把扫帚立在一旁，将德拉科的画放进贴身的口袋，拍了拍：“好的，那这就是我获胜的护身符了。”

“你最好赶紧抓住飞贼，这鬼天气，我可不想在雨里淋那么久。”德拉科抽出魔杖给哈利施了一个防水防湿的咒语，“好了，这样他们就看不出来了。”

哈利飞在空中，虽然他的头发和外套全部湿透了，但是他并不太难受，没有人知道他贴身穿的衣服依然干燥，护目镜也十分清晰，哈利在心里已经高呼了一万句“德拉科万岁”，只是风吹得让他飞行不稳，脸被雨水拍打着也很不舒服，比分由格兰芬多暂时领先，乔治和弗雷德的配合紧密，连连进球得分，弗林特十分烦躁，他只高喊着让哈利快点抓住飞贼结束这场比赛。

哈利决定再往高处飞一点，或许闪电的光亮可以帮助他更好的观察全场。他脱离混乱的战局飞到空中俯身向下看，又一道闪电划过，照亮了看台，哈利突然发现看台最高层没人的地方蹲着一只巨大的黑狗！和他在木兰花新月街看到的那只一模一样！

特里劳妮关于不详的话不合时宜的闯进他的脑海，哈利身子猛地震了一下，光轮2000仿佛感应到了他心里强烈的不安，下坠了好几英尺，等哈利稳住身形再看过去，那条狗已经不见了，而一个小小的金色斑块从哈利眼前掠过。哈利立刻把那只黑狗的事抛在脑后，旋转着冲向金色飞贼。

他追逐着飞贼越飞越高，云层遮住了球场，看台上的呼啸完全被暴风雨掩盖，世界好像被按下了静音键，寒冷穿透衣服，切割他的皮肤，心底深处同时生出一股强烈的寒意，哈利看见空中飘着一大群摄魂怪。

他的脑袋里响起尖锐的叫声，接着是一个女人的呻吟......原来那天在霍格沃茨特快上尖叫的真的不是德拉科，这是哈利昏过去之前最后一个念头。

“他看起来糟透了。”

“糟透了？！韦斯莱你们从扫把上摔下来试试看！”

“安静安静，马尔福，别像是一只被踩到尾巴的猫一样。”

“我会告诉我爸爸的！”

“但是我爸爸说派摄魂怪来霍格沃茨本来就是卢修斯的主意。”

“闭嘴！滚回你们的狮子堆。”

哈利浑身发痛，就好像全部的骨头都被人打散了一样，他没办法睁开眼睛，只好发出呻吟让大家知道自己醒来了。

“噢！你们别争了！哈利醒来了，我去叫庞弗雷夫人。”

“唔——比赛结果怎么样？”哈利在他们能够开口问自己怎么样之前抢先问道。

“当然是我们赢了。”德拉科的声音听起来甚至没有一点骄傲。

“是啊是啊，马尔福万岁。”

“哈利你真该看看马尔福简直是吓疯了。”

“我还没见过他那么疯狂的模样。”

“根本没有人拦得住他。”

乔治和弗雷德说得不情不愿，一唱一和更像是在讽刺德拉科。

哈利终于能够活动身体，他握起手抓到掌心一个圆圆的小东西，不用说，一定是金色飞贼，他睁开眼睛，眼前红红绿绿的，双胞胎和罗恩，站在床尾，德拉科在他右边瞪着他们，高尔和克拉布围在他身后探头张望。

“哦，德拉科，你们的颜色看的真叫人眼晕。”哈利挣扎着坐起来，高尔往他身后垫了一个枕头，哈利惊讶地看着他，“噢，我是说，谢谢。”

庞弗雷夫人走进来检查了一遍哈利的状况，拿出一瓶药水给他喝下，哈利身上终于暖和了起来。

“哈利你吓坏大家了，德拉科看到你摔下来差点从看台上跳下去，被帕金森拦着才想起来从楼梯上跑下去。”

“闭嘴格兰杰！你不说话没人当你哑巴！”德拉科恼火地想要制止他们，但是他一个人哪里拦得住。

“马尔福一马当先冲在前面抱着你。”

“邓布利多教授念了个咒语赶跑了摄魂怪，他亲自送你到医疗翼的。”

“弗林特想要暂停比赛——”

“但是马尔福尖叫着‘我们必须赢得比赛！’”

“‘那样才不辜负哈利的决心！’”

“他骑在扫把上就像是一支箭。”

“没有人挡得住他！”

“我们的找球手都被他撞下了扫帚！”

“可怜的伍德，现在还站在外面——”

“试图用大雨淹死自己——”

双胞胎说完，德拉科的脸上青一阵白一阵的，赫敏又说邓布利多教授为了这个事情发了好大的脾气。

“唔——还有一件事，哈利......”罗恩终于找到空档，哈利的情绪看上去还不错，赶紧说，“你的光轮，被吹到打人柳那里去了，是弗立维教授把它拿回来的。”

哈利看着罗恩手上抱着用布包着的扫帚残骸，可怜的扫帚完全粉身碎骨了，自己早上才好好保养过它，谁能想到现在就变成了这个样子，哈利悲伤地吸了吸鼻子。

“我说了让你不要拿过来了，这堆破东西又修不好了，我叫我爸爸再买过新的就是了。”德拉科嫌弃地挥了挥手。

“噢，你把它们放在这里吧罗恩，德拉科你不准把它们丢掉！”

德拉科很不理解哈利这样的行为，很显然，这一堆残骸根本修不好了。

庞弗雷夫人要求哈利在医疗翼待到周末，许多人来看望他，也给他带来了很多礼物，德拉科发现金妮送来的那张糟糕的康复卡，生气地把它撕成了碎片。

“我不知道你收下这个吵闹的东西想要干嘛，你需要安静地休息！我简直要打开韦斯莱家那个小女孩脑子看看，里面到底塞满了什么东西！”

哈利懒得跟他去争，明明德拉科现在对韦斯莱家的双胞胎甚至是罗恩都没有那么大的敌意了，为什么对金妮仿佛是什么仇人一样。

哈利也没有把自己看到黑色大狗的事情告诉德拉科，开学前在对角巷说了一次，马尔福一家的反应让他很不舒服。

不过有一点，哈利躺在医疗翼的病床上，脑子里慢慢浮现出那天遇到摄魂怪后听到的声音，他渐渐确定了，那是自己母亲临死前发出的叫喊。

那声音让哈利悲恸，恐惧，但是却又让他心底生出一丝没有道理的暖意。

这是他第一次听见母亲的声音，虽然充满了绝望，但是这是他母亲的声音！这个声音本来应该唱着温柔的摇篮曲，开心的叫着他的名字，可是现在呢？他只能听见这惨绝人寰的叫喊。

伏地魔。夜深人静的时候哈利狠狠地锤了一下床板，他一定，他一定要亲手杀了这个恶魔，让他也体验一下自己母亲绝望的心情。

星期一，哈利重新回到课堂，值得高兴的是卢平教授也回来了，他还取消了斯内普布置的毫无人性的作业。

下课铃响过，哈利没有马上起身，德拉科本来已经站起来了又坐下，把自己和哈利的书包丢给高尔和克拉布，让他们先离开。

教室里的学生都走完了，卢平把刚才上课用到的装有欣克庞克的盒子蒙上一层布，转过身来看见哈利和德拉科还在，他走到两人面前。

“嗯？哈利，我听说比赛的事情了，真是让人遗憾，你的飞天扫帚还能修吗？”

哈利摇摇头，卢平絮絮叨叨讲了很多关于打人柳的事情，其中包括想办法按一下树枝上的节疤，打人柳就会立刻静止不动的事情。哈利很惊讶，但是这不是他想知道的事，他立刻打断卢平：“那你也听说了那些摄魂怪，是吗？”

卢平迅速看了他一眼：“是的，当然，我还从来没见过邓布利多教授那样发怒，那些家伙越来越不安定了......”

“但是我不明白为什么它们会对我影响那么大。”哈利再次打断卢平的话，表现得十分急切，“我是说，没有人在见到它们以后会像我一样昏过去，德拉科也没有，我是不是——”

“不！你一点也不软弱，我说过，你是很勇敢的，摄魂怪是一种邪恶的，或者说是地球上最可怖的生物之一，它们靠吸食人们的快乐为生，让你想起最糟糕的回忆，你会受到它们的威胁那是因为你遭遇了别人没有过的恐怖经历。”

说完卢平又看了德拉科一眼，哈利注意到了，卢平好像一直都很提防德拉科，从火车上哈利就注意到了。

“其实我是想问，您可不可以教我抵御它们的办法，您在火车上就击退了那个摄魂怪不是么？”

卢平迟疑了，好像不是很确定的样子。

“您是我们的黑魔法防御教授，您应该要教会我们对抗黑魔法保护自己，万一摄魂怪又跑到学校里面来，我怀疑我都活不到看见伏地魔或者是布莱克的那一天了。”

德拉科听到那个名字不自在的抖了一下，瞪了哈利一眼，然后马上转向卢平：“我也要学。”

卢平教授表情复杂的看了一眼德拉科，但是两个男孩儿的目光都很坚决，他只好同意了他们的请求，不过要等到圣诞假期结束以后。

但是哈利并不是很满意，他又有了自己的想法。


	57. Chapter 57

十一月剩下的日子都过得很平静，哈利总是想去有求必应屋，他想找出那本黑魔法的书，卢平教授同意教他击退摄魂怪的办法，但是伏地魔哈利还是得自己想办法。可是德拉科总是带着高尔和克拉布寸步不离地跟着他，生怕他自己一个人，这又让哈利很恼火。

圣诞节临近，哈利本以为这是自己独处的机会，说想要留在霍格沃茨，没想到德拉科也决定要留下来，不仅是德拉科，甚至连赫敏还有罗恩都决定留下来，哈利觉得自己大概是找不到机会去有求必应屋了。

好在天无绝人之路。学期结束前两个星期，天空终于晴朗，城堡里到处洋溢着圣诞节的喜庆氛围，第二次霍格莫德村之旅安排在放假的前一天，德拉科似乎很不放心哈利，哈利把他推出寝室交到潘西和布雷司手上，要求他们去霍格莫德好好玩，给自己带东西回来就可以。

终于等到所有人都出发了，哈利赶紧走出地窖，往有八楼求必应屋跑，但是走到四楼的时候忽然被乔治和弗雷德拦住了，他们慷慨的把活点地图送给了哈利，并且教会了他用法。

然后他们又钻进暗道离开了。

哈利拿着活点地图，往楼梯上面看了一眼，又看了一眼面前的暗道。他当然想去霍格莫德！立刻！马上！现在就想去！

但是哈利还是冷静下来，他必须要拿到那本讲黑魔法的书，不然整个假期他一定会被德拉科看得牢牢的，并且他没有带隐形衣，这么出现在霍格莫德会出大麻烦的！哈利飞快的跑到八楼钻进有求必应屋，找到去年自己藏在这里的那本关于黑魔法的书，又从书架上随手拿了一本，迅速回到地窖，把书藏在自己的床头柜里，取出隐形衣再次来到四楼那座独眼女巫的雕像后面，爬进那个洞里。

哈利原本以为自己从蜂蜜公爵钻出来就会看到德拉科，毕竟上次他把高尔和克拉布描述成进入蜂蜜公爵就走不动道的两个人。

但是他没想到自己先碰到了罗恩跟赫敏，他们正在讨论要给哈利带点什么糖果，罗恩左手拿着一根带着血腥气味的棒棒糖，右手拿着一罐挤成一团的蟑螂，赫敏一副很嫌弃的表情，两个人争执不下。

“罗恩你应该听赫敏的，我肯定不喜欢这种东西。”哈利忍不住开口把罗恩吓了一跳。

赫敏只是担忧了一阵，不过她也不忍心打破哈利的好心情，哈利拿了一根滋滋蜂蜜糖，带着兜帽走在两人中间，几个人沿着街道走了一会儿，哈利看什么都觉得很新奇，罗恩纠结了好一会双胞胎从来没告诉过自己活点地图的事情。

“今天三把扫帚供应圣诞节特餐，来的时候我就听到克拉布说要去吃那个。”赫敏忽然说。

“我也很需要黄油啤酒暖暖身子。”罗恩抖了一下。

哈利很好奇这种饮料，上次达芙妮回去以后不停地夸赞，可惜德拉科没有给他带，于是三个人朝三把扫帚的方向走过去，没想到在门口碰到了魔法部长福吉、海格还有麦格教授。哈利赶紧用隐形衣罩住自己。

罗斯默塔向福吉大声抱怨摄魂怪影响了她的生意，麦格教授捂着她的嘴把他推进酒吧，哈利听到自己的名字，没有迟疑立刻跟了上去。

哈利蹲在门外听完了他们在里面讲的所有事情，布莱克是他的教父，布莱克是他父亲最好的朋友，布莱克背叛了他的父母。

哈利就这么抱着自己的膝盖蹲在门口，冰冷的感觉从骨髓浸透全身，他不知道自己的双腿是不是麻木了，教授还在里面讲些什么，但是他什么也听不见，忽然有一只手慢慢摸索着握住他的手臂，他的身体好像变得虚无，顶在头上的布料被掀开，他发现自己出现在一片雪地上。

赫敏和罗恩蹲在他的面前显得不知所措，哈利只觉得自己的心脏被撕开了，他是穿得很少，没有穿保暖的斗篷，只穿了一件单薄的卫衣，但是他现在没有任何感觉，他什么也听不见，巨大的痛苦让他不住地颤抖。

赫敏对罗恩说了些什么，离开原地，没一会又带着德拉科出现在他们面前。

“给你，暖暖身子。”

德拉科塞了一个瓶子在他手里，是黄油啤酒，他又取下自己的帽子和围巾给哈利戴上，抬起手擦了擦哈利的脸。哈利这才注意到自己哭了，眼泪流得满脸都是。

赫敏拉着罗恩走到一边，留给他们空间。

“你知道的，你早就知道的，对不对。”哈利拿着瓶子，围巾和帽子带来的热量一点作用也没有，他记起一年级那个暑假，纳西莎无意中说的“我跟你教父还有血缘关系”。

“知道什么？”德拉科有种不祥的预感，刚才格兰杰突然出现在他面前，说哈利不太好，然后就被带到这里，看见目光空洞，脸上流满眼泪，手被冻得通红的哈利。

“不仅你知道！整个斯莱特林都知道！布莱克是我的教父！布莱克告密害死了我父母！所以诺特才会说那样的话！所有人都知道！只有我不知道！你们都在看我的笑话是不是！”哈利吼叫起来，扔掉手里的瓶子揪住德拉科的衣襟把他推倒在雪地里，“这算是什么朋友！他背叛了他们！他背叛了他们！他们那么信任他！”

德拉科任由哈利揪着自己的衣服，抬手抱住哈利，把他压在自己身上。

哈利声嘶力竭地吼着：“我希望他找到我，我会杀了他的，我一定会亲手杀了他的，我会亲手杀了布莱克，然后我会杀了伏地魔！”

德拉科没有说话，只是抱着他，紧紧地抱着他。滔天的怒火烧过，在心上留下一片废墟，哈利脱力地倒在德拉科身上，悲伤席卷而来，夹杂着不可言喻的仇恨，像是毒药一样浸透他的心脏。那个男人本该是他的教父，本该是他在这个世界上唯一的亲人，可是现在他有什么？命运一次又一次跟他开着玩笑，如果这个世界真的有神，那他一定是最憎恶自己的那个人，不然怎么会把所有最痛苦的事情全部都加进自己的人生？

哈利不停地哭着，德拉科拍着他的后背，贴在他耳边轻轻地说：“哭吧哈利，不要怕，我总是在你身边，我不会让你一个人的。”

德拉科身上还是那种叫不出名字的馨香，混着雪地冰冷的味道往哈利鼻子里钻，让他感觉自己很安全，在这里一切都很好。但是这一定是他最后一次放任自己这样软弱，他会准备好的，他一定会准备好的，他要叫所有让自己陷入这样境地的人付出代价，他要让那些人都尝尝自己经历的痛苦。

哈利不记得自己怎么回到寝室的了，可能是德拉科扶着他穿回暗道，哈利根本没有注意到自己在做什么，周围又发生了什么，他脑子里塞满了刚才听到的事情以及各种各样复仇的计划。其实那很简单，只一点，就是他要学会索命咒。

是的，他太软弱了，虽然没人承认这一点，但是所有人都把他当成是易碎品，什么都不告诉他，生怕他承受不住。不过看看吧，他确实轻易就被事实击倒了。

好像在这件事请中唯一把他当成是普通人对待的竟然是卢修斯，他还记得上火车前卢修斯对他说的，不要把德拉科卷进这件事情当中。仿佛他早就料到了哈利会知道真相，也清楚哈利会去报仇，所以特意强调不要把自己的儿子卷进来。

真是让人嫉妒。

哈利一直呆在自己床上，晚餐时候也没去餐厅，他拉上床四周的帷幔，翻看着一年级结束时德拉科和海格送给他的那本相册，里面全部都是他父母的照片。

寝室的门开了又关上，又打开又关上，他知道德拉科在外面一直没有离开，但是他没有发出声音，只是呆在房间里。

哈利不知道自己什么时候睡着的，再睁开眼睛床幔已经拉起来了，他还抱着那本相册，德拉科坐在自己那边的床上看着一本书，听见动静转头看了一眼哈利，平静地说：“早饭在桌上，不过其实快到中饭时间了，如果你愿意起来我们可以一起去大厅。”

哈利望向桌子，上面堆了各种各样的东西，蜂蜜公爵的糖果，几瓶黄油啤酒，还有餐盒。

“哦。”哈利坐在床上，有气无力的说。

“格兰杰和韦斯莱很担心你，昨天来了好几趟，上午又来了两趟，我丝毫不怀疑他们现在就站在休息室门口。”

“哦。”哈利不知道自己还能说什么，他一点力气也没有。

德拉科耸了下肩没再说什么，重新低头去看自己的书。

哈利靠在床头发了好一会儿呆，好像漫不经心的说：“我一定要报仇。”

“当然，斯莱特林，锱铢必报。”德拉科一点也没有要劝他的意思。

“你不劝我？”哈利反而有点惊讶的反问。

“我能劝得动？”德拉科挑了挑眉毛。

哈利感觉到一阵愉悦。

“不过报仇第一步，总得吃饱了才有力气。”德拉科把书扑倒在床上伸了个懒腰，“饿死我了，去餐厅还是厨房？”

哈利终于把抱了一晚上的相册收好，从床上爬起来洗漱，嘴里含着泡泡含糊不清地说：“如果赫敏他们在外面就去大厅。”

德拉科露出一个十分嫌弃的表情，要他刷牙的时候不要说话。


	58. Chapter 58

哈利走在前面钻出公共休息室，罗恩跟赫敏果然在外面，不过很微妙的是两个人一人站在一根柱子后面谁也不理谁，看到哈利出来，他们同时往前走了一步，但是看见对方又停住了。

“又怎么了？”德拉科跟在哈利身后莫名其妙地看着两个人。

“她那只蠢猫！把斑斑吃掉了！”罗恩几乎是吼出来的。

“噢，吃了就吃了呗，你那只老鼠又丑又蠢，活得也够久了。”德拉科翻了个白眼。

“听听这是什么话！马尔福你简直就是男版的赫敏！哈利你也觉得这没什么么？”

“韦斯莱！”

“罗纳德！”

德拉科和赫敏为罗恩说的这个话都瞪起眼睛。

哈利忍不住笑了起来，他赶紧走上前拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，事实上他确实觉得这没什么，斑斑在他看来的确就是一只随便从哪个阴沟里跑出来的普通老鼠一样，但是他还是安慰了罗恩。

罗恩气呼呼地跟哈利抱怨赫敏的猫整个学期都在威胁斑斑，她本人也像是吃了炸药一样动不动就跟自己吵架。

四人走到礼堂，整个礼堂只剩下一张桌子，因为布莱克的缘故留校的学生比往年更少，除了他们四个只有两个一年级的学生。坐座位的时候遇到了一点麻烦，哈利肯定是挨着德拉科坐着，罗恩坚决不要跟赫敏坐在一起，但是三个人坐在一起让赫敏一个人坐在对面也太奇怪了，那两个一年级的学生哆哆嗦嗦不敢靠过来，这问题直到邓布利多校长带着四个学院的院长走过来才算勉强解决。

邓布利多看着他们似乎很开心，没有人问多余的话，吃完饭后哈利提议去海格的小屋，海格很高兴地招待了他们，罗恩又对着海格哭诉了一通斑斑的遭遇，赫敏懒得理他，帮海格切莴笋喂弗洛伯毛虫，第一堂课受挫让海格信心受挫，弄了好些这种无聊的生物，后来德拉科和巴可比克和好以后他才放弃了让他的学生们折磨这些可怜的虫子。

德拉科陪哈利骑着巴可比克绕着校园飞了一阵，哈利的光轮被弄碎以后他有好一阵没享受过飞行了，习惯了巴可比克比起扫帚宽厚很多的后背，哈利很舒服地靠在德拉科身上，他第一节课的时候就想这么做了。

不过安逸的假期没有让哈利忘记自己的目标，他每天都会看那两本关于黑魔法的书，只可惜索命咒没有办法练习，这种咒语被列为不可饶恕咒之首，只要有人擅自发出这样的咒语，不管有没有杀死人都会被魔法部监测到。

除了三大不可饶恕咒，哈利还知道了很多从未听闻的黑魔法，从有求必应屋随便拿出来的那本书里面提到了一种叫做魂器的东西，可以用于储存灵魂，不过上面没有写制作方式也没有写使用方法，还把它称之为“最邪恶的魔法发明”，想到上一年他一直没有搞明白的灵魂祭献的部分，哈利猜大概指的就是这种吧。

但是收集灵魂有什么用呢？哈利撇撇嘴，想象了一下灵魂的模样，大概就是和霍格沃茨到处游荡的幽灵差不多吧。

很快就到了圣诞节当天，床脚处堆了好一些包裹，这也让哈利开心，他跳下床看了一圈，很快被压在最下面的两个看起来差不多大小的细长包裹吸引了目光，他扒开上面的礼盒，两个包裹包装得很不一样，一个用墨绿色的彩纸很细致地包着，上面系了一条银色的绸带，挂着一张精美的贺卡，优雅的花体英文写着“圣诞节快乐”，落款是马尔福。

另一个则是用牛皮纸包着，虽然包装也很仔细，但是相比之下就逊色太多了。

哈利把两个包裹拆开，惊讶的发现是两把一模一样的飞天扫帚，都是金光闪闪的，一松手便悬在空中，离地的高度刚刚好够他跨上去，扫走最上端有个金色的序号，刻着“火弩箭”。

哈利抓了抓头发朝正在洗漱的德拉科喊：“嘿，德拉科，你的礼物怎么也放到我的床边来了？”

“什么？不可能，霍格沃茨的包裹派送从不出错。”德拉科走出来，惊讶地看着面前悬着两把火弩箭。

“这不是你爸爸送的吗？”哈利举起卡片。

“但是我爸爸不可能会给我买这个的，况且我的礼物已经在那儿了。”德拉科也很疑惑，翻来覆去看了几遍那张卡片，确实是卢修斯的笔迹没有错。

“怎么不可能，他可是为了你给整个球队都换了光轮2000，买把火弩箭很正常吧。”哈利坚信不疑。

“买那么多飞天扫帚你以为我家是开店的么！我的扫帚好好的没有坏他是不可能给我买新的。”德拉科没好气的说，他是写信回家跟卢修斯说了哈利的扫帚坏掉了，他原以为卢修斯会买一把光轮2001给哈利，哪知道居然寄来了一把最新的国际赛事用的火弩箭，但是他也知道父亲是不可能会给他买的，卢修斯的原则很明确，他忽然想起什么似的，“两把扫帚的包装也一样么？”

“这倒是没有......有一把是用这个牛皮纸包着的。”哈利拿起包装纸递给德拉科。

德拉科迅速皱了下眉：“那你还分得清哪把是从哪个里面拆出来的吗？”

“唔——”哈利抓了抓头发，这他哪里记得。

德拉科恶狠狠地剜了他一眼，用力拍了一把他的脑袋，不再说什么。

中饭的时候哈利先是被邓布利多教授弄出来那顶座山雕的标本帽子逗得哈哈大笑，但是特里劳妮教授狠狠地破坏了大家的心情，不停地说圣诞节的餐桌上出现13个人是多么不吉利的一件事，赫敏趁机讲了麻瓜基督教圣经里耶稣最后的晚餐的故事，引来了罗恩强烈的不满，他觉得这个故事十分不吉利。

“可是最后一个来的人是特里劳妮教授。”哈利吃饱了，长凳没有椅背，他半靠在德拉科身上装作漫不经心的样子讲，“所以说她是那个要出卖我们的人咯？”

特里劳妮教授脸色变得很差，但是麦格教授却显得很开心，她一直都很讨厌占卜这门学科。邓布利多教授眯着眼睛微笑地看着哈利，弄得哈利不得不坐直身体，好像邓布利多教授在审视他一样。

圣诞大餐结束了，哈利满足地站起来，这又引来了特里劳妮的尖叫，哈利不想理她转身往外走，没想到德拉科没有跟上来，回头看见德拉科正在对斯内普说些什么，斯内普听完他说的话忽然抬起头阴恻恻地盯着哈利，随后起身跟着德拉科和哈利一起回到地窖......拿走了哈利的火弩箭。

“不——！”斯内普离开以后哈利痛苦地倒在床上，“德拉科你不能因为自己没有收到火弩箭就这样对我！”

“那是因为你自己愚蠢！如果你记得拿把火弩箭是我爸爸送来的，就不会全部都被收走了！”

“所以为什么要拿走另一把！”

“因为那有可能是布莱克送来的！”德拉科砸了一个枕头在哈利身上，试图阻止他在床上疯狂扭动，“我假设你还记得他依然是你的教父！而这就说明他是你合法的监护人，所以他的身份就让他的包裹是被允许送到你面前来的！”

哈利“嘭”地弹坐起来：“什么？！”

“很遗憾，就是这样。”德拉科冷漠地说，“所以我麻烦你能不能哪怕有一点点的戒备心！外面有个疯子现在想要你的命，还说你要复仇呢，他都不用面对你下手，随便送个什么东西进来都能杀了你。”

哈利不做声又倒在床上背过身去不看德拉科，倒不是他对德拉科有多生气，不得不承认，德拉科说得很有道理，他实在是太不在状态了。不过现在他已经掌握了很多黑魔法的理论知识，应该要找机会去有求必应屋实践一下。

元旦过去不久，其他学生都回到学校，开学前弗林特找到哈利，告诉他出于安全考虑，在魔法部抓到布莱克之前他不能再参加魁地奇的比赛了，而摄魂怪对他的威胁甚至超过了布莱克。哈利无奈地点点头，反正他也没有飞天扫帚，虽然很遗憾，不过这样他就有了机会，趁德拉科训练的时候溜去有求必应屋练习黑魔法。

老实说，哈利并不觉得德拉科知道他在练习黑魔法会有什么强烈的不良反应，哈利甚至敢说他自己也会很有兴趣，但是哈利只是单纯的不想告诉德拉科，卢修斯的话总是在他脑子里回荡，而且德拉科没有经历过这些黑暗，马尔福夫妇把他保护得很好，如果可以，哈利愿意让他一直都这样。

这天黑魔法防御课的课后，哈利找到卢平提醒他教自己抵御摄魂怪的事情，他们约在周四晚上八点，哈利和德拉科到实践课的教室去找他。

终于到了约定的时间，哈利和德拉科推开门发现卢平已经在教室了，他坐在一个箱子上，周围点着灯。

“我们不能用真的摄魂怪来练习，只能找了一只博格特，所以小马尔福先生只能站在哈利身后，不然你们会搞乱博格特的。”

德拉科撇了撇嘴，对于自己要躲在哈利身后这件事不是很满意，但是也没办法。

“或许你应该找你爸爸给我们弄一只真的摄魂怪来。”哈利嘟哝着，半是调侃半是认真的说。

“闭嘴，不知死活的家伙。”德拉科用魔杖敲了一下他的脑袋。

卢平先是跟他们讲了一下守护神咒的原理、咒语和施咒的正确手势，让他们挑选了一个快乐的记忆，接着让他们站好，把箱子打开。

哈利努力让自己把注意力放在第一次骑飞天扫帚飞上天空的感觉，那天天气很好，风吹拂着他的面颊，德拉科一脸欠揍地举着纳威的记忆球，他飞了出去，接住了那个小球......

但是一阵刺骨的寒冷向他袭来，他好像在下坠——噢，他又听见他妈妈的声音了，妈妈在叫他的名字——“哈利别动！别怕别怕，哈利，妈妈在这里......”

接着传来新的声音，是一个男人在大叫：“莉莉！带着哈利快逃！他来了！我来抵挡他！你带上哈利快逃！”

再然后一道绿光闪过，他什么都不知道了。


	59. Chapter 59

哈利醒过来，他靠在德拉科身上，德拉科脸色很差，满头大汗，卢平蹲在他们面前，见他醒过来，从口袋里拿出巧克力，掰了一块递给他：“没关系，哈利，深呼吸，我没指望你们一次就能成功，毕竟这是一个很高深的咒语。”

哈利接过来咬了一口，反手想要递给德拉科。

“我吃过了。”德拉科扯出校袍里面白色衬衣的衣袖擦了擦哈利的脸。

哈利这才发现自己哭了。

卢平教授站起身，把被摄魂怪弄熄的烛光重新点亮，背对他们问：“我想知道你们选择了哪段回忆？”

“第一次骑飞天扫帚。”

“第一次骑飞天扫帚。”

两个人异口同声地回答，然后不可思议地看着对方的眼睛。

“你们倒是有默契。”卢平教授笑了一下。

哈利其实很惊讶，他以为德拉科快乐的回忆应该很多，看来他和自己一样，是真的很喜欢飞行和魁地奇吧。

“不过这个不够好，完全不够，它不够有力量，你们要找到一件最快乐的事，它让你觉得自己充满希望以及强烈的想要活下去的愿望。”

哈利思考了一下，一时之间觉得有些茫然，或许是收到霍格沃茨录取通知书的时候？他可以离开德思礼家了，那是让他觉得自己的人生第一次拥有希望。

“想好了吗？”卢平教授问。

哈利点点头，德拉科似乎还在沉思，又停了好一怔才终于点了点头。

两个人从地上站起来，重新站好，哈利看着紧闭的箱子心情很复杂，他确定刚才那个男人的声音是他爸爸，见到摄魂怪，他就可以听见父母的声音了，这让他心里生出一种诡异的期待，但是这样是不对的，他不应该享受一个人临死之前发出绝望的呼喊，那是只有伏地魔这样的恶魔才会做的事情，难道说他和伏地魔一样吗？

哈利握着魔杖的手有点儿发抖，忽然德拉科向前走了一步，贴着他的后背，伸手握住了他垂在身侧的左手。

摄魂怪从箱子里腾空升起来，寒冷和黑暗再次充满教室。

“呼神护卫！”哈利大喊，但是母亲的尖叫又开始充斥他的大脑，那是他母亲在拼尽全力保护他，哈利绝望地闭上眼睛。

“呼神护卫！”德拉科的声音在他耳边响起，“呼神护卫——”

寒冷从身体里退散，一股暖意从德拉科握着他的手背传上来，哈利睁开眼睛，德拉科在他身后举着魔杖，魔杖的杖尖射出一道银色的光芒，像是一个盾牌那样挡在他们面前，摄魂怪被完全挡在那道强烈的银光后面，随着德拉科手臂向下被逼回到箱子里，卢平教授连忙扣上锁扣。

“这......这太棒了。”卢平目瞪口呆地看着德拉科，“我还从来没有看过哪个三年级的学生在第二次练习的时候就能做得这样好。”

德拉科也在喘着气，哈利已经完全靠在德拉科身上了，他浑身脱力，几乎要握不住自己的魔杖。

“休息一会儿，哈利，你们都要休息一会儿。”

卢平坐在箱子上，给他们两个招来两个坐垫，如果不是德拉科搀着他，哈利几乎是摔坐在坐垫上的，他很气恼，但是更多的是无力。

“这次你们又选择的是哪段回忆呢？”卢平问道。

“收到霍格沃茨录取通知书的时候。”哈利低声说，“我十一岁生日那天，海格把通知书交给我，那也是我第一次收到生日蛋糕，第一次知道自己是个巫师。”

但是德拉科没有说话。

“你呢？德拉科，你是怎么做到的？”哈利转身去看德拉科，可是对方只是抿着嘴，一副不情愿说的样子。

哈利感到一阵没有由来的失落。

“我不知道，我可能没有这样的回忆吧。”哈利垂头丧气的说。他有什么快乐的充满希望的回忆呢？

“别急，哈利，很多人都会有这样的错觉。”卢平教授目光闪烁地看着他。

“面对摄魂怪的时候，我听见了我爸爸妈妈的声音，他们临死前面对伏地魔，保护我的时候发出的叫喊。”哈利低下头，闷闷地说，“我很想他们，我最后一次甚至想要面对摄魂怪，我想要听到他们的声音......我在想他们最后那一刻知不知道自己遭到了背叛。”

哈利说着，想要攥起拳头，这才发现自己的左手依然被德拉科握在手里，他的掌心很温暖，贴在自己手背上。哈利看着两个人握在一起的手，德拉科一定有很多快乐的回忆吧，是他妈妈给他讲睡前故事，在阴沉看不到星空的夜晚把他的房间变成星河？也有可能是他爸爸，不管他提出什么任性的愿望，都会帮他实现，他活得恣意任性，快乐张扬。哈利忽然觉得自己和德拉科之间的差距原来有这么大。

“哈利，你遭遇过所有人都不能想象的巨大痛苦，我们谁都不能说自己真的理解你。”卢平想要宽慰哈利。

“我觉得这个咒语的关键并不是回忆本身有多快乐。”德拉科突然开口，哈利和卢平都有点惊讶地看着他，“而是你对回忆里的人情感有多强烈，哈利没有成功是因为他选择的回忆里并没有人，所以算不上多有力量。”

卢平挑了一下眉，似乎对德拉科这个说法很感兴趣。

“我是说，也许这个回忆本身甚至是不快乐的，但是这件事，让你对一个人有强烈的感情，强烈到你想要保护他，这个人是你想要活下去的原因，你觉得自己的快乐都会和这个人有关......”德拉科说着说着有点别扭的闭嘴了，因为哈利一直盯着他让他感觉不是很舒服，“总之，我觉得这个咒语的力量是来自这个。”

“很有趣，德拉科，这个说法很有趣。”卢平若有所思地看着两个人握在一起的手上，然后站起来拍了拍手，“好了，男孩们，今天就到这里了，这里剩下还有半块巧克力，你们拿去分享吧，我们下周再继续。”

德拉科的表情看起来有些嫌弃，哈利迅速道了谢，接过卢平的巧克力拉着德拉科离开教室。

德拉科回到斯莱特林学院队的训练，下一场他们要面对赫奇帕奇，赫奇帕奇新换的找球手塞德里克·迪戈里是个又帅又高的男生，在学校也很受爱戴，这又让德拉科很不爽，首先对方比他高上一头，他愤愤地叫人家大傻个。

“哦，德拉科小宝贝，你该不会害怕了吧，害怕比赛的时候被迪戈里撞下扫帚。”哈利趴在床上大笑，他心情很好，今天趁着球队训练的时候他到有求必应屋去练习了一个黑魔法，刀砍咒，很成功，他很轻松将作为练习对象的铠甲劈成了两半，这让他觉得自己不是那么没用了。

“怕他？我为什么要怕他。”德拉科不屑地说，“他一副呆呆傻傻的样子，前两天练习赛上他甚至输给了拉文克劳的那个亚裔的女找球手，那个女生利用看台下面的空间很快就甩开他了，迪戈里甚至差点撞到横梁上。”

“那就祝你好运吧。”哈利无所谓的耸了一下肩，转过身又看自己的那本黑魔法的书去了。

到了第二次守护神咒训练的时候，哈利还是紧张，这段时间他认真把自己所有的记忆都搜寻了一遍，想了很久德拉科说的话，最后他竟然觉得最让自己有力量的记忆，是一年级的时候坐在厄里斯魔镜面前看见他父母陪伴他的生活。

他能活着都是他的父母用生命换来的，他当然想要活下去，他要对得起父母给他换来的生活。

但是当面对摄魂怪的时候，美好的画面又烟消云散，取而代之的是那些惨烈的叫喊，还有些别的声音，一个狂妄嘶哑的笑声。

** **“不要再做无意义的挣扎了。”** **

哈利坐在地上喘气，德拉科已经可以召唤出模糊的守护神了，像是一大团白雾那样，有个什么小东西在里面驱使它前进，不再是那种简单的白色光芒，可是哈利还是没能成功。

德拉科想要扶他起来，他拍开德拉科的手。

“哈利，你不要把自己逼得太紧了。”卢平安慰他。

哈利深吸一口气，站稳身形，做出准备施咒的姿态，大声喊道：“再来！”

德拉科收回手在身侧蹭了蹭，和卢平对望一眼，他点点头走到卢平那边去了，箱子再次被打开，哈利看着升起来的摄魂怪，大声喊着“呼神护卫”，这次他没有晕倒，杖尖终于迸射出一大片银色的光芒，但是大家还没来得及开心，空气里响起一阵火花的爆裂声，博格特变成了“哈利·波特”的样子！

卢平教授反应过来赶忙挡在哈利前面，博格特又是一阵变形，空中升起一个发出银光的亮球。

“滑稽滑稽！”博格特被赶回了箱子。

哈利目瞪口呆站在原地，他无法适应这个巨大的变故，德拉科看起来也完全呆愣在原地。

“Well，哈利，至少你的守护神咒使出来了不是么，这是一个值得高兴的进步。”卢平坐在箱子上，表情依然温和，“可以说说看刚才你想到什么了吗？”

“我......我本来想到的是一年级我曾经在厄里斯魔镜中看到的场景，就是我爸爸带着我骑飞天扫帚，我妈妈给我讲睡前故事之类的。”哈利咽了一下口水，“但是那些并不是真实的回忆，只是，我很希望他们是真的，我曾经很沉迷它们，一度以为这些幻觉真的出现过......”

德拉科默默走到他身边，拍了拍他的肩膀，哈利很虚弱地看了他一眼，一直紧绷的身体松懈下来，缓了一会儿才接着说：“但是接着我就想起我在面对摄魂怪的时候听到的我父母的喊声，他们是那么真实，他们在保护我，而我什么也做不了，我很想多听听他们的声音，让我付出什么代价都可以，听到他们的声音让我觉得‘快乐’......哦，德拉科。”

哈利有点控制不住自己，靠在德拉科的肩上哭了起来，声音哽咽着说：“这太可怕了，我怎么会因为我父母发出的惨叫而感到快乐呢？这太可怕了，只有伏地魔才会为了这样的事情而笑出来吧，我......我......”

德拉科的手环住他的肩膀，轻轻地拍着，这种情绪对他来说是陌生的，他不知道怎样才能安慰到哈利，只能求助地望向卢平，希望他能说点什么。

但是卢平的目光攒动，情绪似乎也很激动。

房间里没人说话，只有哈利啜泣的声音。


	60. Chapter 60

哈利平复了一阵情绪，终于停止哭泣，他懊悔极了，德拉科肩膀上一大片泪痕简直就是昭示着他怎样的懦弱。

“哈利你太累了。”卢平起身，又拍了拍哈利的肩膀，顺手给德拉科的衣服施了一个干爽咒，“你需要好好休息，看来我们暂时没有办法用博格特来做练习了，不过你也可以自己尝试守护神咒，这是一个很好的咒语，如果能够召唤完整的守护神出来，他甚至可以作为信使帮你传递口信。”

哈利默默点了点头，跟在德拉科身后走出教室，关门前他听见卢平的叹气，这让他的心脏沉得更厉害了。

两个人一前一后沿着楼梯和长廊往地窖走。

“我想到的是上个学期最后一天，你在霍格莫德抱着我哭的那一次。”

德拉科突然开口，哈利愣了一下，没反应过来他在说什么：“什么？”

“我说，在施咒的时候，我想到的是上个学期，你在霍格莫德偷听到了关于布莱克的事情情绪崩溃，抱着我哭的那一次。”

哈利停住了，他没想到德拉科想到的是自己，更没想到是那么不愉快的场面。

“我是说，那个回忆对我来说就是快乐的，当然不是指愉悦或者说开心的那种快乐，我又不是变态，看到你难过还开心；是我觉得我被你需要，你很信赖我，这种感觉让我觉得快乐，我希望以后你可以一直这么信任我，而且我也想要能够保护你。”德拉科说着说着呼吸又急促起来，这样坦率让他不是很习惯，“那让我觉得自己充满了力量。”

“噢......德拉科，我......我不知道说什么......”

“不要太感动。”德拉科没好气地拍了一下他的后脑勺，哈利“嗷”一声捂住脑袋，浅金色头发的男孩儿又恢复了他那副趾高气扬的模样，“我的意思是，你不用太自责！人类情感是很复杂的，不是只有简单的快乐和悲伤，有时候他们是掺杂在一起的，让你这个巨怪脑袋理解这件事真是难为你了！吓成那个样子。”

“马尔福！你干嘛要破坏气氛！让我感动一下不好么！”哈利跳起来追着德拉科往楼下跑，心脏上不再像被压着石头那样沉重，哈利由衷地觉得有德拉科在自己身边是一件好事。

第二场魁地奇的赛事慢慢逼近，德拉科的训练任务也变得繁重起来，要对付迪戈里可不是一件轻松的事情，不过有趣的是，迪戈里和马尔福的声望在霍格沃茨都不低，学院队的比赛很快被归拢成两个英俊男孩的较量，女孩们都在议论纷纷谁会取胜，乔治和弗雷德竟然借此摆起了赌局。

“斯莱特林对战赫奇帕奇！”

“马尔福对战迪戈里！”

“到底谁会摘得桂冠！”

“机会难得不要错过！”

学校里的氛围一度十分高涨，据说这是近十年以来第一次有决赛以外不是格兰芬多对战斯莱特林的比赛获得如此多的关注。

看着双胞胎手里越来越多的金加隆和银西可，为了心仪的男孩儿，为了自家学院的荣誉，大半个学校的学生都加入了这场赌局，哈利发誓他俩完全是天生的商业奇才。

“好了。”

“亲爱的小哈利。”

“你不下一个吗？”

“是不好意思承认马尔福有能力？”

“还是担心让马尔福下不来台？”

“放心！”

“下注信息完全保密！”

“我们一定不会告诉别人！”

哈利被他俩双声道立体声绕得头晕，做出投降的姿势，从兜里摸出两个银西可扔进绿色代表斯莱特林代表马尔福的那个箱子。

“哦，小哈利。”

“两个银西可？”

“你是担心马尔福会输？”

“舍不得下本金吗？”

德拉科的目光已经转过来了，皱着眉看着双胞胎坐在斯莱特林的长桌上一左一右夹着哈利，大家已经对这样的画面见怪不怪了，自从哈利入校，斯莱特林和格兰芬多的长桌乱坐也不是一天两天了。

“我下两个金加隆，塞德里克会抓住金色飞贼的。”身后拉文克劳的长桌上跑来一个黑色长发的女孩儿，哈利记得，她是拉文克劳新的找球手，笑起来让人很舒服，他看着对方愣了愣神。

“噢！拉文克劳的找球手——”

“——秋·张小姐，下了两个金加隆给迪戈里！”

“看来塞德里克的实力还有魅力——”

“——都获得了对手的认可！”

“可怜马尔福，只收到自己队友的两个银西可。”

双胞胎按在哈利肩上做出可怜兮兮地样子，还抹了抹眼睛。

“我下五个金加隆，德拉科会抓到金色飞贼！”阿斯托利亚跑过来，丢了五个金光闪闪的加隆到箱子里，然后红着脸飞快地看了一眼德拉科，跑到自己姐姐身边藏了起来。

“噢，谢谢慷慨的小姐。”

“萨拉查保佑斯莱特林。”

哈利简直一脸无话可说地看着面前的双胞胎，说起浑话来一点都没有心理压力，他被德拉科盯着都要出心脏病了。

“好好好，我下我下，十个金加隆，德拉科抓住金色飞贼。”

德拉科终于满意地移开了目光。

“哈利·波特，霍格沃茨有史以来年龄最小的找球手下了十个金加隆——”

“——又两个银西可赌马尔福抓住金色飞贼！”

他真是信了双胞胎的鬼，下注信息完全保密？钱币落下的余音都还没消失，全校都知道他下注了，还有零有整。

这个时候，斯内普走进大厅，很明显，他对乱哄哄的环境十分不满，但是也并没有说什么，他手里拿着两把飞天扫帚，立刻吸引了全部人的目光，那是全校都没人能够拥有的火弩箭。

斯内普走到斯莱特林长桌，把两把火弩箭放在德拉科面前，露出一个假笑：“所有教授都对它们进行了检查，没有发现异常，就是希望小马尔福先生可以提醒一下自己同宿舍的同学记得带脑子。”

斯内普说完一甩袍子离开了大厅，刚才吵吵闹闹地人群立刻安静下来，所有人都无法不把自己的目光放在斯莱特林的长桌上大气都不敢出。

德拉科瞥了哈利一眼：“看什么看，自己拿过去，别指望我给你送过去，你听到了，下次记得带点脑子。”

哈利很想对他翻白眼，但是他忍住了，斯内普这就是故意的，故意选这个时间把扫帚送到大厅又故意放在德拉科面前。

“反正我也不比赛，更用不到两把扫帚，你拿去用好了，你要是敢害我输掉十个金加隆你就死定了。”

斯莱特林长桌上发出地震一般的欢呼，其他学院的学生也无不探头张望，毕竟，这可是火弩箭。

哈利虽然不参加下一场的比赛，但是说魁地奇和飞行对他而言没有一丁点吸引那绝对是骗人。

所以这天趁着斯莱特林包场训练，哈利按捺不住，跟球队一起来到球场，他和德拉科一人一把火弩箭，大家都羡慕得不行，可是队员们自己手里的光轮2000放眼整个校园也都是顶尖的存在了。弗林特不得不告诫大家，现在斯莱特林学院拥有整个学院最好的配置，这是他们的优势也是弊端，毕竟魁地奇比赛重要的还是选手，千万不能轻敌，如果他们这样还不能大获胜利就太丢脸了。

弗林特要哈利陪着德拉科去一旁专门练习找球，他决定采取的策略是全面压制赫奇帕奇，让德拉科能够只专注在找球上。哈利看了一眼除了自己和德拉科以外其他的队员，个个人高马大，他十分确定弗林特说的全面压制不是比分，而且单纯的，体能对抗，让赫奇帕奇的选手不能行动。

哈利并不在乎其他人怎么样，他和德拉科到半场，跨上火弩箭，德拉科窜到空中，逆着光冲哈利挑衅地咧嘴一笑。

“Scared？Potter？”

“You wish！”哈利追上去对着他扬了下眉毛。

弗林特看到他们两个人升到空中，放出金色飞贼，飞贼在两人中间停滞了两秒钟，一个急转弯朝下向着看台飞去了，哈利猛地按住扫帚柄，将自己整个贴在把手上，像是捕食的海鸥，冲下面猛冲下去，德拉科被他的动作晃了一下，速度慢了半拍才追上去，飞贼落到距离看台只有几英尺的地方停下来，又向着外围平飞过去，哈利迅速拉直扫帚，朝前追过去，但是德拉科在他上空，利用斜角俯冲下来赶上了刚才落后的距离，两个人这会儿完全齐头并进，德拉科挤着哈利，两个人肩膀挨着肩膀，手臂贴着手臂。

“你不能这样去挤迪戈里！你会被他撞下来的！”哈利用尽全身力气吼着，虽然飞得很开心但是他没有忘了自己的主要目的是配德拉科练习如何应对赫奇帕奇的比赛，“你要想办法避开他！”

哈利抬起扫帚柄向上跟德拉科拉开距离，想要从边上包抄飞贼，他们已经飞到看台边缘了，距离地面不算太高，忽然一个橘红色的东西从哈利眼角窜过去，哈利下意识拉停了扫帚，发现是赫敏的宠物猫克鲁克山，罗恩和赫敏为了这件事至今没有和好，克鲁克山好像叼着什么东西跑向禁林，哈利定睛观瞧，一条巨大的黑狗走了出来！

“我抓住了飞贼，波特。”德拉科抓住金色飞贼回身，却发现哈利没有在身后，好像被人下了定身咒一样，一动不动抓着扫帚盯着一个地方看。

“你在看什么？”

德拉科靠近他身边好奇的顺着他的目光看过去，什么也没有，哈利一副魔怔的模样把他吓到了。

“哈利·波特！”德拉科大喊一声。

“什么？什么？”哈利才像是反应过来一样，身子一晃差点从火弩箭上摔下来，德拉科眼疾手快抓住他的手臂才稳住他。

“噢……没什么……”哈利赶紧坐稳了，他是第三次看见这只黑狗了，这次又是什么厄运在等着他？他借口自己忘记约了卢平教授，让德拉科好好训练，然后落回到地上，收起火弩箭往城堡的方向跑去。


	61. Chapter 61

这天过后，哈利就把火弩箭收起来再也没去过魁地奇球场，他把更多的时间用在有求必应屋的休息室，练习守护神咒和各种攻击和防御可能用到的魔咒。

不必面对摄魂怪让练习变得轻松许多，德拉科的话让他也不再神经紧张，想到父母的声音让他觉得自己充满力量。他又找卢平，想要再面对一次博格特，但是博格特无一例外都变成了哈利自己的样子。但是哈利怎么能想象自己滑稽的样子对博格特念咒呢？

卢平又一次把箱子合上，哈利神思恍惚，这没有道理，他怎么会害怕他自己呢？

“哈利，愿意跟我讲讲看，你是怎么被分进斯莱特林的吗？”

哈利把分院帽对自己说的话又重复了一遍，讲到走向辉煌的时候他好像看到卢平的瞳孔收缩了一下。

“哦，哦，这样啊，这可是，极高的评价，那你是怎么看斯莱特林的呢？我是说，这个学院的名声可不怎么样，当然，我没有对它有偏见的意思，要我说，那些传言才是成见太深了。”卢平很快恢复了神情，露出他一贯的微笑。

哈利不好意思地抓了抓头发，又说了二年级邓布利多校长讲的关于萨拉查的事情，停了一下接着说：“老实说，最开始我并不是太清楚这样的说法，我对四个学院的了解都只是从书上看到的，但是我进入巫师世界的第一天，遇到了德拉科和他母亲，马尔福夫人对我的态度没有像其他人那样大惊小怪，德拉科说他们全家都是斯莱特林，所以我就觉得......唔，我觉得其实也不坏？不过似乎所有人都对我被分进斯莱特林有所顾忌，他们还说我是下一个黑魔王，打败伏地魔是因为我有超强的黑魔法天赋什么的。”

卢平安慰了哈利两句，他们没有再就这个话题讨论下去，哈利觉得卢平似乎有心事，随便说了几句就离开了。

很快就到了斯莱特林对赫奇帕奇这天，天气很好，在此之前，格兰芬多赢过了拉文克劳，拉文克劳又输给了赫奇帕奇，不过如果斯莱特林能够拉大比分战胜赫奇帕奇，那么格兰芬多就又有了进入决赛的期望，所以格兰芬多的学生难得纠结着站上了给斯莱特林加油的观众席，很多人的表情十分分裂，一副期待又无可奈何的模样。

赛前弗林特和伍德又吵起来了，场面十分诡异，原因是伍德别扭地对他说了句加油，而弗林特说就算决赛再次对战赫奇帕奇也绝对不会把比赛机会让给格兰芬多。

双胞胎把手臂压在哈利肩膀上兴致勃勃地看两个队长吵架，仿佛这比比赛本身还让人感兴趣。

“唔，其实如果这场比赛斯莱特林就算是输给了赫奇帕奇，只要没有落后400分最后也还是能够进决赛是不是。”哈利低头算了一下当前的积分，发现斯莱特林远远领先，而赫奇帕奇则是比格兰芬多略高几分。

“所以——”

“——我们才要——”

“——设立这场赌局啊！”

双胞胎猛敲了一下哈利的脑袋，哈利恍然大悟，原以为这是他们无聊的把戏，但是这样就把两支球队逼上了为荣誉而战的境地。哈利再次为双胞胎叹服。

弗林特和伍德的争吵终于在霍琦夫人赶来时停止了，伍德冲上看台，坐到最顶上去了，一副谁也不想搭理的样子，罗恩挤到哈利身边，向他打听关于火弩箭的情况，他看起来对那个也很是向往，因为斑斑的离去让罗恩难过了很长时间，而赫敏似乎并没有来球场，哈利猜她被自己选的过多的功课缠住了。

比赛终于开始，是李·乔丹担任讲解员，他花了很长时间介绍德拉科骑着的火弩箭，这让麦格教授不得不制止他，但是这并不能让李停止对火弩箭的关注，事实上，几乎全场的目光都落在德拉科身上，哈利发誓他看见德拉科脸上得意的笑了，他一直很喜欢被关注的感觉。

比赛并没有持续很长时间，跟斯莱特林相反，赫奇帕奇球队除了找球手迪戈里以外，其他队员的体型完全不能与斯莱特林抗衡，比分很快就拉大了，只要德拉科抓住金色飞贼结束比赛，格兰芬多就能够入围决赛了。

乔治和弗雷德用手拢在嘴边大喊：

“马尔福是——”

“——斯莱特林的王子！”

这喊声很快传开，很多人都跟着喊起来，女生们似乎很喜欢这个叫法，飞在高空的德拉科似乎听到了这样的叫喊，身子一歪差点从扫帚上摔下来，哈利笑倒在看台上，双胞胎的搞笑天赋过于高超，他又可以拿这个称呼奚落德拉科好一阵了。

这时飞贼从看台底下钻出来，迪戈里飞得没有那么高首先发现了它的踪迹，一带扫帚追了上去，大家心都提到了嗓子眼，不过德拉科也注意到，压住扫帚柄俯身冲了下来，火弩箭速度让人惊叹，他和迪戈里之间的差距越来越小，很快挤到他身边，哈利十分担心德拉科会被撞掉下来。

飞贼一个急转弯，从对面看台朝哈利他们的方向冲过来，迪戈里并没有去撞德拉科，反而抬起扫帚和德拉科拉开距离，从上方准备围堵飞贼，两个人朝着哈利他们所在的看台越靠越近，哈利知道，按照飞贼的规律，如果这一次让飞贼逃脱，那又要进行下一轮的搜寻，他抓着看台的栏杆大喊：“德拉科！抓住他！”

谁也不知道该怎么形容这个场面，看台上像是多米诺骨牌一样向后倒了一片。

刚才，就在飞贼越来越逼近看台准备向上飞的时候，很多格兰芬多的学生都绝望地闭上眼睛，因为迪戈里在上面仿佛已经做好了飞贼改变飞行轨迹的预测，只要飞贼向上，他就会立刻捉住它，不过谁也没想到德拉科不仅没有向上抬火弩箭更没有减速，几乎是对着飞贼飞扑上前，哈利看见一个人朝自己摔过来，居然下意识伸手抱住他。德拉科撞进他怀里，巨大的冲力让两人向后倒去，身后人挤人人靠人“噗通”躺下好一片。

看台一阵混乱，但是球场上又出奇的安静，李聒噪激动的解说都停滞了，所有人都看着观众席。

哈利很紧张，低头想看德拉科有没有受伤，德拉科趴在他身上好一阵没有动静，迪戈里也从空中落了下来，飞贼不见了，当务之急是查看相撞的两个人有没有事，这时德拉科终于动了动身子，嘴里发出一声咕噜，向上举起一只手。

“他抓住了飞贼！这太不可思议！马尔福抓住了飞贼！他从火箭弩上飞扑过去抓住了飞贼！他就像是哈利·波特一年级做的那样！他从扫帚上飞扑了过去！这是斯莱特林找球手的独门绝招吗！不过这就是魁地奇的魅力！不管你骑着多好的扫帚，最后抓住金色飞贼的都是找球手本人！火弩箭也不能长出两只手来帮你抓飞贼！”李抓着话筒激动得语无伦次，全场爆发出热烈的掌声和欢呼。

弗雷德和乔治不管不顾地把德拉科从哈利身上拉起来扛着自己肩上，高叫：“马尔福是斯莱特林的王子。”

格兰芬多的球员简直就像是自己获得了胜利那样，不过至少，他们的确从某种意义上取得了胜利，他们将和斯莱特林在决赛上再次相遇。

迪戈里拉起哈利，也在旁边鼓掌说了句祝贺：“真是一场精彩的比赛。”

当天晚上斯莱特林的公共休息室热闹非凡，蒙太和沃林顿抬着德拉科到处走，不过这时德拉科的手臂上又缠上了绷带，庞弗雷夫人的坚持，“因为他从扫帚上飞下来了！”这是她的原话。诺特扯着嗓子学双胞胎说话，被德拉科指使着高尔和克拉布追得满场乱跑，女生们也格外亢奋，阿斯托利亚眼睛亮亮的一直看着德拉科，哈利坐在沙发上抱着一瓶黄油啤酒喝，他注意到潘西和布雷司挤在一张单人沙发上靠得很近。

狂欢持续到半夜，踩着斯内普的底线弗林特命令大家收拾好公共休息室回到各自寝室，没有人想要惹恼斯内普，就算他偏袒斯莱特林，没有人想要尝试被他“毒液攻击”，哈利这个活生生的例子摆在面前呢。

但是哈利回到寝室刚躺下没多久还没睡着呢，弗林特又来敲他们的门，叫他们去公共休息室集合。

哈利穿着睡衣一脸懵圈，德拉科也没好到哪里去，两个人匆忙披上外套跑到休息室，大家神情紧张，斯内普阴沉着脸站在最前面，他们应该没有惹恼斯内普才是。

“现在，你们都在公共休息室呆着，弗林特你看着他们。”斯内普冷冷地说，然后用仇恨的眼神看了一眼哈利，转身离开地窖。

哈利不知道自己又哪里得罪斯内普了，这场比赛的找球手是德拉科，他这段时间十分低调，魔药课在德拉科的帮助下也没有出过什么大错误，但是刚才他盯着自己的目光仿佛在看一个什么仇人。

所有学生都面面相觑，弗林特把两侧通往宿舍的楼梯门都关上：“好了，你们都听到院长说的话了，今天就在这里休息吧。”

不明所以的学生相互说了一会儿话，有人猜是摄魂怪又闯进校园了，还有人猜是发现了布莱克的踪迹，但是一说到布莱克，大家都会往哈利他们这边看一眼，然后很快转开话题。

德拉科安慰哈利，哈利想了一下觉得也没什么好怕的，他现在也可以召唤出模糊的守护神，虽然没有在面对摄魂怪的时候用过，但是他不再害怕听到父母的惨叫，他已经接受了，卢平教授说那是他父母在保护他。

“他们当然会保护你，他们就算是现在也在保护你。”卢平教授这么说。

就算是父母已经故去了，但是他们留下的记忆依然在哈利使用守护神咒的时候保护他，这让哈利觉得安心又温暖。

大家议论了一阵，没有人知道怎么回事，刚才狂欢过后的疲倦很快让大家昏昏欲睡，窗外黑湖的水声更加增强了助眠的效果，不一会儿休息室传来绵长的呼吸还有此起彼伏的鼾声，哈利和德拉科靠在一起也睡着了。

哈利好像做了一个梦，他梦见一个银白色的生灵领着他在树林里行走，那生物行走发出优雅的蹄音，并且让哈利感觉到浑身都暖洋洋的。


	62. Chapter 62

第二天大家往大厅走的时候就发现不同了，安全措施明显升级，走到哪里都有粗鲁无礼的侏儒保卫；弗立维教授到处分发布莱克的通缉照，问所有画像有没有看到他；费尔奇也上下奔波，就连耗子洞都被他钉上了。

走进大厅，格兰芬多长桌上围了好些人，中间有个人在讲些什么，诺特很不满地嘀咕怎么又是格兰芬多的事。

哈利刚刚坐在长凳上，格兰芬多的人群被扒开，他注意到中间的人是罗恩，他急急忙忙地拉住哈利大声的说：“感谢梅林你没事，昨天布莱克又闯进了格兰芬多塔楼！他拿着一把刀站在我床边，撕烂了我的床幔！”

“你应该感谢梅林你还活着！”德拉科不耐烦地推开罗恩，“回你的狮子堆去，这里没有人对你的故事感兴趣。”

罗恩悻悻的回到格兰芬多，不过很快他又因为大家对他的关注而打起了精神，他还从来没有享受过这样的待遇，哈利真是搞不懂为什么有人想要被受关注。

“不过真奇怪，为什么他还活着？”哈利靠近德拉科，他倒不是希望罗恩去死，但是那可是布莱克，滥杀无辜的布莱克，他没有理由在罗恩看到他以后还留下活口，“而且为什么布莱克又去了格兰芬多的塔楼。”

“那是个疯子，你不要去试图理解一个疯子好吗？除非你自己也精神不正常。”德拉科撕开一片面包，往哈利嘴里塞了一块，“吃你的东西吧。”

森严的戒备让学校环境很压抑，但是纳威的祖母寄来的尖叫信倒是让大家愉悦了一阵，据说是他泄露了格兰芬多的口令让布莱克得以闯入，他祖母的吼叫响彻整个大厅，纳威吓得连滚带爬冲出大厅，那副滑稽的模样让斯莱特林长桌哄堂大笑。

哈利很奇怪布莱克是怎么闯进来，他怀疑布莱克其实一直都躲在城堡里，这时哈利想起双胞胎给他的活点地图，自从上次从霍格莫德回来他就把这事给忘了。

晚上，哈利坐在床上借着荧光闪烁仔细翻看活点地图，并没有找到布莱克的名字，正当他松了一口气，一个意外的名字闯进他的视线。

“小矮星彼得？”哈利皱着眉，他记得那天在霍格莫德他偷听到麦格教授说这个人被布莱克杀了才是，地图有错吗？可是双胞胎信誓旦旦的说这地图从不出错。

德拉科睡得很熟，这段时间教授们好像是为了避免他们有空溜出城堡，成倍的给他们布置作业，搞得大家都很疲惫。哈利决定不吵醒他，悄悄拿着地图下床，溜出地窖，按照地图上显示的方向走过去。

眼看地图上自己和彼得的距离越来越近，哈利紧张地四处搜寻，然而一直到地图上的脚印和自己擦身而过哈利依然什么也没有看见。

“哈利，你在这里干什么？”

身后响起一个熟悉的声音，哈利先是看见卢平，接着他身后又出现一身黑袍的斯内普。

“波特先生，现在是宵禁的时间，你这样公然藐视学校规则，我应该要开除你。”

“哦，别这样，斯内普，这孩子最近精神压力太大了，你知道的，各种各样的事情，他梦游了。”

哈利看见卢平本来就有伤疤的脸上出现严重的抓痕，神态疲惫，好像跟什么猛兽搏斗过。

“那他手上是什么东西？”

“噢，看起来像是佐科店的整蛊道具，谁想要念上面的内容就羞辱谁，这一定是韦斯莱家的双胞胎从霍格莫德带给你的吧，他们可真是两位好朋友。”卢平微笑地看着哈利，但是没给他说话的余地，“但是作为黑魔法防御的老师，我必须要检查一下这东西有没有什么黑魔法，这是我的责任，所以现在，哈利，为什么不跟你的院长回去，你需要好好休息。”

哈利张了张嘴，识趣的赶紧闭上，默默跟在斯内普身后朝地窖的方向走去。

“波特，你和你父亲一样自以为是，你简直是在浪费你母亲用生命换来的你的生命！”斯内普的声音冰冷，但是哈利明显看见他眼中的怒火和仇恨，仿佛要把哈利撕成碎片。

“我没有，我父亲没有自以为是，我也没有浪费我母亲的牺牲。”

“你根本不懂得珍惜，你根本不尊重你的母亲，现在有个人在外面要杀你，而你是怎么做的？哦，自以为有了你母亲给你的名声，肆无忌惮，觉得任何人都杀不了你了？”

哈利从来没有见过斯内普这样的狂怒，他也不明白为什么斯内普一直在强调自己的母亲。身后休息室的门忽然被打开，里面慌慌张张跑出来一个人，看见斯内普惊慌地喊道：“斯内普教授！哈利不见了！”

是德拉科。哈利赶紧拉住他，害怕他被斯内普的怒意波及。

“哦，哦！哈利！你怎么在这里，你又做什么了？吓死我了，我梦到你被布莱克杀了然后醒来发现你真的不在床上！”德拉科心有余悸地拍拍胸口。

“呵，伟大的哈利·波特，所有人都在为他担心，而他自己根本不在乎他那条命。”斯内普冷笑了一声，说完转身离开。

“你去夜游了？”德拉科有点搞不清楚状况，但是看哈利穿着鞋子和外套，十分不满。“教授说的没错，现在有个人要杀你，整个学校都很谨慎，你不能就这样跑出去。”

“我......算了，我只是有点闷得慌，我梦到我爸妈了，想去透个气。”哈利本来想告诉德拉科彼得的事情，但是最后他还是摆摆手扯了个谎，钻进地窖去睡觉了。

又到了可以去参观霍格莫德的日子，德拉科说什么也不去了，就在学校陪着哈利，生怕他再次做出出格的举动。

只不过哈利满脑子都是彼得的事情，他躺在床上看着床幔发呆。

“你有心事？”德拉科站在他床边，哈利这幅没精打采的样子好长时间了。

“什么？噢，没有，我只是在想我的守护神会是什么样的。”哈利现在扯起谎来得心应手。

“你会看到它的，你现在已经可以召唤出模糊的形象了不是么，我妈妈说......”

“咦？难得不是你爸爸说，真叫人不适应。”哈利撑着床板坐起来。

“闭嘴，别打断我，我爸爸用不着守护神咒，他在魔法部工作，摄魂怪又不会攻击他。”德拉科不满地瞪了他一眼，“我妈妈说，守护神的形象会和你第一次召唤出它的时候选择的记忆有关。”

“唔——卢平教授说我爸爸妈妈的守护神都是鹿，说不定我的也是？”哈利想起自己做过的那个梦，这么想来，那个引领着自己的优雅生物，似乎正是一头鹿。

哈利又不由得对德拉科的守护神好奇起来，他选择的记忆是和自己一起的，不知道这会对他的守护神形态有什么影响。不过如果要说德拉科的话，哈利觉得蛇怪和火龙都很适合他，蛇怪不用说，德拉科就是天生的斯莱特林；而火龙？德拉科的名字还有那一屋子的小龙模型还不够说明问题吗？

复活节的假期过完，学校戒备森严营造出的紧张状态缓和了些许，哈利和德拉科一起参加魁地奇的训练，弗林特甚至不告诉他俩到底准备让他们谁上学院杯的决赛，说这样就可以迷惑格兰芬多，叫他们不知道要对付哪个找球手。

双胞胎也套不出哈利的话，只得作罢。

因为这是弗林特和伍德的生死较量——双胞胎说，搞得两个学院都很紧张，但是令哈利没有想到的是，这个环境下第一个崩溃的人是赫敏。

罗恩说她简直掀翻了特里劳妮的课堂。

“她看起来就像是你上个学期一样。”德拉科的声音不小，跟斯莱特林长桌挨着的格兰芬多长桌自然听得清楚，“吃了炸药桶一样，我看她果然不适合当巫师。”

哈利看着赫敏从座位上站起来，径直走到德拉科面前，对着他的脸打了一拳。

“闭嘴！马尔福！不准你再侮辱我的血统！”赫敏尖叫起来。

德拉科不可置信地捂着脸，瞪起眼睛看赫敏，哈利手握着叉子叉在一块面包上，额头抵在手背上发出大笑。

赫敏终于意识到自己的失控，一时间站在原地不知所措。

“好了赫敏，发泄出来舒服多了吧，放心，德拉科活该，他就是嘴欠，早就想教训他了。”哈利笑完安抚地拍了拍赫敏的后背。

“呃......抱歉，我只是，我就是压力太大了，对不起马尔福。”赫敏慌慌张张跑回自己学院的长桌，其实她反应过来就知道德拉科没有侮辱她的意思，他甚至连那个词都没说出口。

“唔，赫敏，好样的。”罗恩挤到赫敏身边小声称赞，老实说，他早就想打德拉科了，卢修斯在魔法部跟他爸爸从来都不对付，德拉科又总是对着他冷嘲热讽，赫敏简直是个英雄，做了他这么多年一直不敢做的事情。而这也是自从圣诞假期两人闹翻以来第一次主动说话。

“都说了让你别惹她了。”哈利看见罗恩跟赫敏似乎和好了，心情更加愉悦了，拿开德拉科的手看他脸上的伤，还好，不算严重。

“粗鲁的麻瓜......女巫。”德拉科嘟嘟哝哝，在哈利抬手的时候立刻改了口，控诉地看着一脸坏笑的哈利。


	63. Chapter 63

斯莱特林获得了学院杯的胜利。伍德跪在地上哭得像个孩子，格兰芬多的学生都垂头丧气的，和他们一样不开心的还有哈利，不知道的人还以为哈利也是格兰芬多的学生呢。

噢，哈利当然不开心，自从赫敏打了德拉科以后，弗林特就把训练的重心放在哈利身上，格兰芬多的队员也都以为下一场他们要迎战哈利，哈利和德拉科最大的不同就是，哈利即使作为找球手，但是他依然会想办法帮助球队其他成员防御或者得分，而德拉科对除了抓住飞贼以外的任何事情都漠不关心。

但是决赛临开场前，弗林特才说今天要让德拉科上场，哈利连队服都换好了，只得闷闷不乐的回到看台上。

不过哈利相信，很多年以后都不会有人否认这的确是一场精彩的比赛：比赛开始时弗雷德和乔治精妙的配合打得斯莱特林的队员团团转，安吉丽娜接连得分，伍德把球门也守得很牢，而且出乎哈利，或者说所有人意料之外的是，斯莱特林的这场比赛打得异常干净，所有球员几乎没有多余的小动作。

最后还是德拉科凭借火弩箭的高速率先捉到飞贼，斯莱特林以50分的优势摘取这次的学院杯。

弗林特高兴坏了，把德拉科举过肩膀，大吼“斯莱特林的王子”，整个斯莱特林学院发出山呼海啸般的欢呼，银色的绸带飘得满场都是。

哈利高兴，但是也很生气，连续三年了！每一次决赛都是德拉科上场，这让哈利十分不痛快，他也想要享受自己亲手获得学院杯的快感。

但是不论如何，哈利还是走下看台祝贺德拉科，看着他没精打采的样子，德拉科更狂妄了，抱着奖杯让哈利求自己，不然就不让哈利碰奖杯。

“你给我适可而止吧。”哈利抬腿去踢德拉科，两个人在球场上追逐打闹。

弗林特走到伍德身边，神情傲慢伸出一只手：“你输了。”

伍德哭得眼眶通红，咬牙切齿地望着弗林特，他们争斗了这么些年，他从来没有服过，斯莱特林的打法总是很脏，但是今天他无话可说。伍德不知道在对手学院发生了什么，前几年每次对战斯莱特林总是打得很憋屈，但是回想最近三年的比赛竟也可以称做是酣畅淋漓。

他拍开弗林特的手站起来：“算了，学院杯输给你就输给你了，以后日子还长着，总有一天我会战胜你的。”

弗林特挑挑眉，接受对方的战书：“好啊，联赛再见。”

李·乔丹激动地举着话筒大喊：“大家快看！斯莱特林和格兰芬多的两位队长第一次在赛后握手了！这也是他们两人在霍格沃茨的最后一场比赛，两位斗争了六年的对手，我们这是不是见证了历史？！这就是伟大的魁地奇，感谢两个学院带来如此精彩的比赛！这就不由得让我们更加期待未来的学院杯，两个学院新选出的队长会不会延续这场比赛的优良作风呢？”

哈利其实也很好奇，自家球队的打法他自然是清楚，但是斯莱特林向来崇尚为达目的不择手段。

“弗林特说，第一场比赛前你说要亲自打败格兰芬多，那场比赛获胜以后他觉得格外爽快，这是他们最后一场比赛了，所以要让对方心服口服，你知道的，伍德一直说斯莱特林是作弊取胜的。要我说，真是麻烦，取胜不就好了，搞得这么啰嗦学院杯还不是我们的。”德拉科满不在乎的说。

当然要亲手取胜才痛快，报仇也是一个道理，如果能看着仇人的眼睛杀了他，那一定比利用旁门左道陷害来得痛快。哈利暗自想着。

赢得学院杯让整个斯莱特林的欢乐持续了一个星期，就连斯内普都看起来十分欣慰，这让哈利的日子也好过许多。

不过进入六月，城堡的氛围又开始紧张，考试周到了，不过哈利觉得这主要是因为双胞胎不再到处搞恶作剧，五年级的学生要参加O.W.Ls的等级考试，他们都在认真复习。

三年级的考试相对轻松，除了魔药考试，没有德拉科的帮助简直就是一场灾难，哈利虽然尽力了，但是混乱调料仍然太浓，斯内普幸灾乐祸地站在哈利身边，在本子上写下几个字转到别处去了。

其他科目都还顺利，尤其是黑魔法防御课卢平高兴得当场宣布哈利获得了满分。卢平聪明的把博格特的考试项目放在了一个黑箱子里，这样就不会有人看到两个哈利这么诡异的场面了，虽然哈利并没有搞明白为什么这种生物坚持自己最害怕的东西是他自己。

等到德拉科出来，哈利十分好奇博格特变成了什么，他才意识到这一整个学期，德拉科都没有独自面对过博格特。

“哦，没什么，就是我妈妈告诉我她忘记我的生日没有准备蛋糕了。”德拉科露出一个假笑。

哈利愣了一下，接着一巴掌摆在自己脑门上，昨天是德拉科的生日，见鬼的他又忘了。

“你干嘛不提醒我。”

“记住魔药配方已经够为难你那巨怪一样的小脑袋了。”

得了吧，哈利在心里暗自诽谤，这就是在赌气了，装什么大度，但是他没有说出来，乖乖地跟在德拉科身后走进大厅吃午饭。

下午是最后一门课——占卜课的考试。赫敏已经放弃了这门学科，哈利遇到罗恩和纳威，纳威一直在神叨叨显得十分紧张，罗恩悄悄告诉他赫敏看到博格特变成了麦格教授宣布她所有成绩不合格，现在在公共休息室显得有点儿沮丧。

“她太紧张了，这是最后一门考试，考完了我们去海格那儿放松一下怎么样？”哈利跟罗恩约好考完试去海格的小屋，他觉得自己十分想念巴可比克。

德拉科在哈利前面进去，没过多久就出来了，他说自己随便说的，下个学期他也不打算学占卜课了，哈利接受了他的建议。

特里劳妮听完哈利胡说八道，表情遗憾地在本子上写了几笔，哈利蛮不在乎走出教室。终于考完了，哈利伸了个懒腰，拍了拍排在队伍最后的罗恩，表示自己先去海格的小屋等他。

天气十分晴朗，巴可比克趴在堆满南瓜的草地上，哈利坐在小屋门前的台阶上，学着海格的样子丢了两只烤雪貂给它；德拉科还是很嫌弃地站在他身边，背挺得笔直，好像挨到什么东西就会中毒一样；高尔和克拉布在帮海格搬东西，他们两个在海格面前显得也没有那么呆头呆脑了。

等了好一会儿，罗恩跟赫敏终于匆匆赶来，罗恩的神色十分慌张。

“哈利，哈利！我——”

“够了！罗恩，那个女人说的话你也信？”赫敏显得很烦躁，打断罗恩的话。

“你不明白！你没看到她当时的模样！！！”罗恩尖叫起来，一把抓住哈利的肩膀，“刚刚我最后一个进去考试，特里劳妮好像突然变了一个人那样，用一种我从来没有听过的沙哑嗓音说‘今天晚上，黑魔王的忠实仆人将现身！黑暗再次降临......’”

“什么？”哈利心里一惊。

“我吓得赶紧就跑出来了！”罗恩表现得惊慌失措，“她好像被什么东西附身了一样！你明白吗！！！我怀疑这次是真实的预言！”

“还来？得了吧，那个女人说过多少次不详了。”德拉科也很不耐烦，“考试结束了韦斯莱，你就不能放过大家吗。”

“不！你们没有见到她的样子！哈利你想想看！邓布利多校长把把特里劳妮招到学校来不可能是因为她的胡言乱语！”罗恩手舞足蹈的说。

“那个老疯子连洛哈特这种草包和狼人都敢招，他还有什么做不出来的，霍格沃茨早晚倒闭。”

“狼人？谁是狼人？”哈利疑惑地望向德拉科。

“就是......”

“对啊！去年洛哈特你忘了么！”赫敏打断了他们，飞快地说，“邓布利多校长也会有被迷惑的时候，说不定是因为他同情特里劳妮才把她收来的，毕竟占卜学算是魔法的一部分，但是真正的先知少之又少。”

“不是，你们不明白！！！”罗恩看起来快要崩溃了。

“哦，罗恩，你终于来了。”海格从屋子里走出来，看起来很高兴，高尔和克拉布正在屋子里吃他做的岩皮饼。

“海格——”罗恩好像找到了救星一样扑倒海格面前，弄得大个子一愣。

“哦哦，难道你知道了？你等着。”海格摸不着头脑的扶着罗恩进屋，抱出一个陶罐，里面有什么东西撞来撞去发出“吱吱”的叫声，他把罐子倒过来，倒出一只灰色的老鼠放在罗恩手上。

“噢，斑斑！你没死！”罗恩立刻惊喜的抱住自己的宠物老鼠。

“是的，不过它好像吓坏了。”

“那是自然，有只猫不停地吓唬它！”

“克鲁克山是只猫，它当然会抓老鼠，你应该更加注意它才是。”海格用宽大的手掌拍了拍斑斑的脑袋。

“可怜的斑斑，都饿瘦了。”罗恩牢牢地抱住他的老鼠，好像得到了失而复得的珍宝。

赫敏很不高兴地站在门口，一副不想搭理罗恩的模样，然后瞪了一眼德拉科。

“行了，这下皆大欢喜，赫敏你也应该放松一点，考试结束了，我敢说你肯定又是第一名。”哈利拉着她的衣袖让她坐在自己身边，落日和微风吹得人很舒服，巴可比克梳理着它漂亮的羽毛，空气里弥散着清新的味道。

“不过你们坐一会儿也差不多回城堡了，太阳快要下山了，天黑前你们必须回去，哈利，尤其是你，不要在外面乱晃。”

哈利胡乱地点点头算是应答了海格。


	64. Chapter 64

太阳西沉的时候海格终于把一行人都赶出自己的小屋，要求他们早点回去城堡，学校的摄魂怪比开学的时候多了一倍，哈利只好不情愿的起身，高尔和克拉布似乎十分喜欢海格的岩皮饼，又带了好些，六个人像是一支浩浩荡荡的队伍往学校走。

罗恩和赫敏还在拌嘴，不过也只是拌嘴而已，哈利没有制止他们，这俨然已经成了两人的对话方式，但是斑斑忽然剧烈挣扎起来，发出惨烈的嘶叫。

“韦斯莱！能不能让你愚蠢的老鼠闭嘴！”德拉科不耐烦地对罗恩吼道。

罗恩伸手想要抚摸斑斑的脑袋，然而那老鼠反头咬了他一口，挣脱罗恩的束缚跳到地上狂奔。

“斑斑！斑斑！”罗恩朝老鼠飞奔的方向追过去。

“萨拉查啊，格兰杰，你那只猫为什么还没有把这蠢老鼠吃掉，它早晚害死我们。”德拉科大声抱怨。

这时罗恩已经抓住了斑斑，好像低头对它说了什么话，再转身抬头看哈利他们，脸色忽然变得十分难看：“小心你们身后！！！”

哈利回身，一直凶狠巨大的黑狗在他们身后，龇着牙，喉咙里发出低吼。

“小心！”

德拉科拉着哈利要跑，大狗却好像没有看见他们一样，越过他们直奔罗恩，三两步跑到罗恩身边，咬住他的腿往前狂奔，罗恩发出凄厉的惨叫。

“罗恩！！！”

赫敏冲在前面，哈利和她一起朝罗恩跑去，德拉科骂骂咧咧跟在他们身后，几个人眼睁睁看着黑狗把罗恩拖进打人柳底下的暗道。

“停下！停下！”

德拉科跑得上气不接下气，拖住哈利的衣摆，打人柳被惹怒了，挥舞着它的藤条。

“罗恩会被它咬死的！”赫敏尖叫着。

“闭嘴！格兰杰！我们都会被打死的！”德拉科拉着哈利往后退了几步，狂怒的打人柳让他们根本无法靠近。

“结疤！按住它根部的结疤它就会停止攻击！”哈利忽然想起卢平教授那次无意中提到的关于打人柳的特性，挣脱德拉科往树根钻，在他按住打人柳根部的结疤时，狂躁的打人柳立刻停止了进攻，恢复成一棵普通的树。

德拉科怒气冲冲地踢了一脚地上的草皮，转身发现高尔和克拉布不见了。

“快走，快走。”哈利催促着他们。

三个人钻进洞口，走过黑暗的地道，狭窄的空间充满了血腥的味道，赫敏啜泣着不停喊着罗恩的名字。

“我真是受够你们这群愚蠢迟钝的格兰芬多了。”德拉科小声抱怨。

“行了，德拉科你闭嘴吧。”哈利推了一下德拉科。

“你也是，别推我！”

哈利隐约记得活点地图上有这么一条暗道，但是并没有标注去哪里，只是看那方向好像是通往霍格莫德的。

暗道的尽头变得宽敞，他们钻出地道，看起来到了一个破旧的房子里，到处都是灰尘，三个人四处观察了一下。

“看起来像是尖叫屋。”赫敏声音颤抖着说。

他们挨在一起四处寻找罗恩，二楼传来微弱的呼喊，他们走上楼推开一扇房门，发现罗恩抱着斑斑坐在一张破旧的床上，一条腿血迹斑斑。

“噢！罗恩，你没事吧？”赫敏急切地扑到他面前。

“那条狗哪里去了？”哈利看见地上杂乱的狗爪印，一直延伸到罗恩坐着的床边。

“那不是狗！他是个阿尼玛格斯！哈利，这是个陷阱！”罗恩颤抖地伸出手指着门口。

哈利飞快地转身抓住德拉科的手臂把他拉到自己身后，躲在阴影里的人关上房门走上前，哈利认得那张脸——小天狼星·布莱克。

“除你武器！”他手里拿着罗恩的魔杖，迅速对着哈利和赫敏念咒，两人的魔杖脱手飞了出去，被他牢牢接在手里。

“不！如果你要杀哈利你就得先杀了我们！”罗恩颤抖地叫着抓住哈利的手臂，赫敏也迅速挡在哈利面前。

“今晚这里只会有一场谋杀。”布莱克发出嘶哑地声音，浑浊的眼睛发出明亮的光。

“那会是你！”哈利挣扎起来吼叫道，他狂怒地盯着眼前形象枯槁的男人，但是右手被罗恩抓着，左边肩膀被德拉科按住了，“放开我！我要杀了他！”

“停下！哈利·波特！”

“他杀了我爸爸妈妈！！！” 哈利完全失去了理智，他从德拉科的袍子里抢过山楂木的魔杖，一把推开挡在自己面前的赫敏朝布莱克扑过去，用杖尖顶住他的脖子。

“哈哈哈哈，很勇敢，很勇敢哈利，和你爸爸一样。”布莱克忽然笑了起来，举起双手，背靠着墙壁，“你要杀了我吗？哈利？”

“我会杀了你！我做梦都想！你不配提我爸爸！他相信你！他那么相信你！而你杀了他，你背叛了他们！”哈利目眦尽裂地瞪着布莱克，眼前仿佛闪过一道绿光，那句咒语浮现在他脑海里，有个苍老的声音在蛊惑他。

** **“念出来，你知道咒语的，念出来** ** ** **。** ** ** **”** **

“哈利·波特你给我停下来！！！”德拉科扑上去拦腰抱住哈利，把他从布莱克身上拖下来。

“你说过你不会阻止我复仇的！”哈利尖叫着，但是德拉科按住了他的手臂，不知道从哪里爆发出来的力量死死箍住他。

“除你武器！”门再次被撞开，哈利手上的魔杖弹飞，卢平教授抓着魔杖面无血色站在门口。

哈利感到一阵空虚，他失去了这个机会，他失去了亲手复仇的机会，现在布莱克要被交给摄魂怪了，他不能亲手杀了这个恶魔。

“马尔福你放开我！我要杀了他！”

德拉科依然从背后抱着他，说什么也不肯放开。

卢平神情紧张地看了一眼他们，转过头去看布莱克。布莱克脸上还挂着疯疯癫癫的笑，但是他举着手靠在墙上一动不动，两个人对峙了几秒没有说话。

“我找到他了。”布莱克突然开口，他放下手臂。

“我知道，我知道。”然后卢平笑了，朝布莱克伸出手，两个人像是兄弟一样抱在一起。

哈利胃里一阵翻涌，有人把他身上的力气全部都抽走了一般，他瘫倒在德拉科怀里。

“不！”赫敏尖叫起来，“我不信！我那么信任你！我谁也没说！德拉科也没说！结果你和布莱克是朋友！”

“不，赫敏，你冷静，你听我说——”卢平放开布莱克转向他们。

“他就是那个狼人！哈利！”赫敏用手指着卢平。

哈利浑身发起抖来，不是因为害怕，而是因为更多的愤怒涌进他的心脏。

“你们都知道了？什么时候？”卢平面色苍白，但是声音相当镇静。

“自从写了斯内普教授布置的作业以后。”

“好的，好的，他会高兴的，赫敏你果然是最聪明的女巫，这么说德拉科你也是？”

“哈利说你在喝斯内普教授给你熬的魔药，我一直在帮他做狼毒药剂。”德拉科的脸色也很差，他戒备地盯着卢平，抱着哈利往后退了两步。

卢平还想说什么，但是布莱克突然不耐烦地大喊：“别再说了！莱姆斯！杀了他！我等了十二年！十二年！我在阿兹卡班等了十二年！”

“但是哈利得知道为什么！”卢平试图让他冷静下来。

“我们杀了他以后他有的是时间去弄清楚这件事！”布莱克咆哮着。

“是啊！我死了以后我爸妈有的是时间告诉我你是怎么背叛他们害死他们的！”哈利喘着气，他终于找回自己的声音，用尽力气吼出来。

“不不不，哈利，我们不可能让你死的，不是他背叛了你的父母！我也是最近才知道的！”

“还能有谁！”

“小矮星彼得。”布莱克疯狂地叫出那个名字，右手挥舞着罗恩的魔杖癫狂地吼着，“出来啊出来啊，亲爱的彼得，出来和我玩啊。”

“不可能！他死了！他被你杀了！”

“除你武器！”门口再次出现一个声音，布莱克手里的魔杖又飞了出去，落在斯内普手里，他脸上出现一种压抑不住的胜利感，用魔杖对着布莱克，“复仇真有快感，布莱克，我终于亲手抓住你了。”

“斯内普教授！”德拉科发出惊喜的喊声。

“很好，很好，高尔和克拉布跑回去告诉我了，说一只大黑狗抓住了你们。”斯内普睨了一眼德拉科。

“西弗勒斯......”卢平放下手小心翼翼地走上前。

“我一直跟邓布利多说有人在帮布莱克进入城堡，他不肯相信我，现在我终于有证据了。”斯内普举起另一只手用魔杖对着卢平，“我现在就可以杀了你们，但是我相信摄魂怪一定很愿意给你们一个亲吻，它们早就饿坏了。”

布莱克终于露出惊恐的表情。

“别做傻事西弗勒斯。”卢平声音也在颤抖，但是他尽可能温和地说。

斯内普眼中亮着一种奇异的光芒，根本听不进他的话。

“他......他们说是小矮星彼得害死了......害死了莉莉·波特！”德拉科声音在发颤，但是他还是喊了出来。

哈利不可思议地看向德拉科，他不明白为什么德拉科要提到自己的母亲，但是斯内普身体猛震了一下，震惊地看了一眼德拉科，又迅速转过头瞪着布莱克。

“噢，德拉科，你终于疯了，我会告诉你爸爸让你远离波特，我以为至少你会理智一点，但是你现在就像他一样不可理喻。”

“您不想知道真相吗！”德拉科大喊，“他们正要说这件事！”

卢平瞥了一眼德拉科，举起手，把手里刚才缴获的山楂木魔杖朝他扔过去：“是的，西弗勒斯，我们为什么不能好好地谈一谈呢？害死莉莉的真凶就在这间屋子里。小天狼星，把魔杖还给哈利和赫敏，我们好好谈一谈。”

哈利觉得这个世界疯了，为什么每个人都在说他的母亲。

布莱克依然愤怒地盯着斯内普，但是他把手里的魔杖朝哈利扔了过去，哈利跟赫敏迅速抓住自己的魔杖，德拉科这会儿已经松手了，一时之间没有人说话，但是每个人都神情紧绷地对峙着。

一段往事即将在大家面前展开。


	65. Chapter 65

哈利一直很想听关于自己父母的往事，但是没想到会是在这样的场面下。卢平讲了他们三个好朋友为了陪伴自己每个月圆时刻不得不变身狼人是如何练成阿尼玛格斯的，又讲了小天狼星捉弄斯内普让他身陷险境，而詹姆又是如何救了他。

哈利甚至忍不住发出了一声低笑，这让他想起一年级把德拉科关进盥洗室他们遭遇巨怪的那次。斯内普恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“重点。”斯内普打断了卢平的讲述。

“小矮星彼得！”小天狼星也忍无可忍地吼道，“我们当他是朋友，我说服詹姆最后一刻把保密人改成了彼得！我没有一天不在后悔，我牢牢记住了这件事，摄魂怪没有办法把它从我脑子里消除，直到去年夏天，福吉带来了一张报纸，我在那男孩儿肩上看见了我们的老朋友！他到霍格沃茨了！到詹姆孩子在的地方！”

“可是斑斑在我们家......”罗恩还是紧紧地抱着斑斑，抗拒地说。

“十二年！噢，拜托！没有任何一只老鼠能够活那么长时间！他还少了一只脚趾不是吗！”布莱克控制不住自己走到罗恩面前，罗恩把斑斑抱得更紧了，而斑斑发出惨叫更为猛烈的挣扎。

“他们找到了小矮星的手指......”哈利喃喃地说。

“是的，他假死逃脱了大家的怀疑，然后变成一只老鼠躲到一个巫师家庭！等着获取情报！”

“证明这一切。”斯内普冷冰冰地说。

布莱克不再忍耐，他一把夺过罗恩手里的老鼠，拎着它，赫敏按着罗恩的手臂安抚他的情绪。

斯内普和卢平举着自己的魔杖对着布莱克手里吱吱乱叫的老鼠，布莱克一把夺过斯内普手中罗恩的魔杖，他一松手，斑斑撒腿就跑，三支魔杖发出咒语，一个矮胖的男人摔在地上，脆弱的木地板猛震了几下，他龇着牙嘴里发出嗡嗡声，手蜷在下巴上还像是耗子那样抽动了两下。

罗恩彻底失去了他的声音，张着嘴仿佛在发出无声的尖叫，他收回手下意识握住扶着自己的赫敏。

“噢，莱姆斯，小天狼星，我的老朋友们。”那男人好像终于发现房间里的人那样站起来，看起来比哈利高不出多少，呼吸急促而无力，猛地向他们冲过去。

小天狼星和莱姆斯抓住他的手臂把他摔在地上，彼得转着他和老鼠一样的眼睛，又朝哈利跑过去：“哈利，哈利，你长得和你父亲可真像。”

“统统石化！”德拉科从哈利身后甩出一个魔咒，“离他远点！你这只肮脏的耗子！”

彼得再次倒在地板上，像是块石头一样一动不动。

“噢，令人印象深刻，不过施咒的手势还是太僵硬了，我想你太紧张了德拉科，而且这个时候用定身咒更合适。”卢平居高临下地看着躺在地上的彼得。

哈利都不用回头，他已经可以想象德拉科翻的白眼了。

“我受够你们无聊的游戏了。”斯内普走上前，用魔杖变出几根绳子捆住彼得，然后解除了石化咒，“老实交代，莉莉死的那天，到底发生了什么？”

彼得哆哆嗦嗦地说自己是怎样的无奈，黑魔王又是怎么胁迫他的生命，他为了保命不得不这么做，斯内普的表情变得扭曲，眼睛里露出凶狠的光芒。

“换做是你，你会怎么样！”彼得看向布莱克。

“我要杀了你！我宁愿自己去死！我也不会出卖詹姆！”布莱克吼叫着。

彼得又转过头去看另一边，他看见德拉科忽然眼睛一亮：“哦，小马尔福先生，你一定能够理解我，是不是，毕竟卢修斯那个时候和我一样，你看他为了让你能够活下来......”

“不准你侮辱德拉科的家人！”哈利怒吼着扑到彼得面前，用魔杖压着他的喉咙，“你这个满嘴谎言，肮脏可悲可怜的老鼠！你怎么敢！我要杀了你！”

哈利的杖尖迸发出火星，彼得缩瑟着苦苦哀求：“噢，哈利，你爸爸不会希望我被杀掉的，詹姆是那么好的一个人，他会原谅我的，他会饶了我的。”

“闭嘴！可是他不在了！因为你出卖了他，现在唯一一个可能为你求情的人不在了！你不配提他的名字！”

哈利举起魔杖。

“不——！哈利·波特！”德拉科冲上来抓住哈利的手臂。

“德拉科你松手！你到底怎么回事！这是今天第三次阻止我了！他甚至侮辱了你爸爸！”

“你不明白！你不能杀人！一旦动过手就不一样了！”德拉科双手按住他的肩膀挡在魔杖前面，“想想你父母哈利·波特！他们不会希望你为了这种人变成杀人凶手的！”

杀人凶手。哈利听到这个词手臂开始发抖，他收回手臂捂住自己的眼睛，他感觉自己残破不堪，他配不上他母亲用那么伟大和美好的爱给他的生命。

场面再次安静下来，哈利靠在德拉科身上失声痛哭，他终于找到自己父母死亡的真相了，但是他软弱得无法下手无法亲自复仇，就算仇人和叛徒抓住了，可是他的父母再也回不来了。

布莱克伸了伸手，想要拍拍哈利，但是又缩了回来，在自己破旧肮脏的衣服上蹭了蹭。

“是的，哈利，德拉科说得没错，这件事就交给我们吧。”卢平举起魔杖对准了小矮星的脑袋。

“停下你们愚蠢的行为。”斯内普好像幽灵一样，慢悠悠地说。

“回去熬你的魔药去，这个人害死了詹姆和莉莉，我现在就要杀了他。”布莱克凶狠地说。

“然后真的变成他们口中的杀人凶手？继续让这只老鼠享受梅林一级勋章的荣誉？”

卢平和布莱克一愣。

“呵，一个狼人，一个蠢货，我怎么能指望你们两个会动脑筋，滚开。”斯内普面无表情地走上前，从怀里抽出一个小瓶子，用魔杖抵在彼得的太阳穴，抽出一丝泛着白光的东西装进去，“现在，起来，滚出去。”

斯内普踢了一脚地上的彼得，用魔杖抵着他的后背，不再看身后任何人，离开房间。

几个人对望了一眼，卢平和布莱克架起罗恩，赫敏跟在他们身后，德拉科点点头，搀着哈利，一行人走下楼梯。

地道十分狭窄，罗恩换成了由卢平一个人支撑着，布莱克迟疑了一下，走到哈利跟前。

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”他突然问哈利，“把彼得交给魔法部，关进阿兹卡班。”

“证明你是无罪被陷害的，你自由了。”哈利平静地说，他已经停止哭泣了，觉得心里空荡荡的。

“对......对，我自由了，我是说，也许你还不知道，其实我是......”

“你是我的教父，我知道。”哈利挨着德拉科，声音十分镇定。

“噢，噢......”布莱克呆板地回应，哈利的兴致很低落，他不知道自己该不该这么说，“我是说，或许，或许等我恢复了名誉，你会愿意有一个，不一样的家。”

哈利心脏一阵抽痛，好像被人丢了一个炸弹。

“呵，你现在想起来这些了，当你鲁莽愚蠢却还自以为伟大地把自己弄进阿兹卡班的时候，你有想过哈利的下场吗！”德拉科低声吼了起来。

布莱克一怔。

“他被他那两个愚蠢的麻瓜亲戚当成是家养小精灵一样养了十一年！十一岁才知道自己是个巫师！”

布莱克一个高高大大的成年人，被德拉科吼得快要缩成一团了。

“然后你费劲心思闯进了霍格沃茨，可是你一次都没有来看哈利！一次都没有！你只是一味的想着要报仇！为你死去的好朋友报仇！你甚至没有费心关照还活着的哈利！”

“我，我去看了他的魁地奇比赛，他飞得就像是他父亲一样好......”

“你看！你脑子里只有詹姆·波特，哈利是哈利，他不是你愧对旧友的替代品！”

哈利太惊讶了，他还没看德拉科这么生气过，有点抱歉地看了一眼愣在原地的布莱克。

“我，我只是太惊讶了，小天狼星......”

“你叫我什么？”

“小天狼星！这样比较亲近不是吗？”哈利对他微笑，刚才哈利脑子里满是彼得的事，这会才后知后觉意识到刚才那段对话是什么意思。

小天狼星终于露出了今晚上第一个真正的笑容，哈利仿佛看见了那张他父母结婚的照片上，站在旁边那个大笑的英俊男人。

他们没再说话，德拉科依然生气，攥着哈利的手腕，闷不做声往前走，走到地道尽头走上地面。

罗恩靠坐在打人柳的结疤上休息，他腿疼得厉害，没办法再走路，赫敏蹲在他身边，彼得被捆着，倒在地上像是毛虫一样蠕动着身体，朝罗恩跟赫敏不停地求情，斯内普很不耐烦地看着他，走在最后的小天狼星一钻出地道，斯内普立刻用魔杖指着彼得，要他站起来。

小天狼星面朝亮起灯光的城堡久久站立，目光难得平静而愉悦，哈利猜他一定想起了学生时代的快乐时光，和自己的父亲一起。

“啊——！哈利！卢平教授！”赫敏突然尖叫起来。

哈利抬头，一束月光透过云层照亮大地，卢平的瞳孔猛地放大。

“告诉我你喝了药剂才出来的！”斯内普高声喝道，他一手举着魔杖对准彼得，但是又不得不分神看向正在变身的卢平，可惜卢平喉咙里只能发出意味不明的嘶吼，他向后伸出空着的手，将赫敏和罗恩挡在身后，“到我身后来！”

“莱姆斯！你可以控制住你自己的！记住你自己的心！”小天狼星扑上去抱住卢平。

德拉科吓坏了，哈利能感受到他身体不住地发着颤，一步也走不了，他紧紧地靠着德拉科站在斯内普他们对面，他看见彼得躺在地上身体抖得更厉害了，但是斯内普的魔杖还是死死地对着他。

“跑！”小天狼星高声喊着，卢平的身躯涨大了一倍，他已经抱不住了，可是罗恩腿受着伤，德拉科抖成一团，他们一步都跑不了。

最后卢平一扬手，小天狼星被他甩到一旁，狼人的变形完成了。


	66. Chapter 66

斯内普护着身后的赫敏和罗恩，他这下确定卢平没有来得及等到他送药过去就跑出来了，因为眼前这头巨狼对着天空发出一声狼嚎，低下头面露凶光地看着他们。

狼人伸出爪子，斯内普来不及收回魔杖念咒，肩膀上就被狠狠地抓了一下，他的魔杖脱手，赫敏惊呼着搀住斯内普。

眼看狼人就要扑上去，哈利脑子一热捡起一块石子砸过去，被砸中头的狼人立刻转身，看见哈利和德拉科，朝他们的方向跑来。

完蛋了。哈利脑子里只剩下这么一个念头，扑在德拉科身上护住他。不过预期的痛苦并没有传来，反而传来撕咬的动静，哈利抬起头，看见一条巨大的黑狗和狼人撕咬着缠斗在一起滚到边上去了。

“哈利！彼得！彼得要逃了！”罗恩几乎是哭喊出来的，嗓子喊得都破音了。

“除你武器！”这句咒语甚至没有过脑子，下意识就从哈利口里念了出来。

魔杖弹飞，但是彼得已经为自己松了绑，他露出一个诡笑，朝哈利挥了挥手。

他要逃了，哈利大脑一片空白，彼得要逃了，这个背叛他父母的仇人，陷害小天狼星的仇人，他要逃了！他逃了就没有人能够证明小天狼星是无辜的了，他要逃了！他像一只耗子一样躲在阴沟里叫人找不到，他要逃了！

杀了他！杀了他！你知道咒语的！杀了他！

绿色的光芒在哈利脑子里亮成一片，在尖叫呻吟和各种混乱的声音中组成12个字母的咒语。

** **

** **“Avada Kedavra”** **

** **

你知道咒语的！念出来！杀了他！

世界像是被人按下慢速播放，哈利看见彼得开始变形了，他的耳朵变成了耗子那样，上面有一个大大的缺口，然后嘴巴向外突起......

“Avada Kedavra！”

哈利听见一个女人的惨叫，又听见他爸爸在叫他妈妈带着他逃命，还有他妈妈呼唤着他的名字让他不要害怕。

绿色的光芒从杖尖飞出直直射向彼得，接着他就倒在地上不动了，保持在一种诡异的形态，老鼠的耳朵和嘴，人类的身体，身后有条长长的尾巴。

剧烈的疼痛从额前的伤疤爆发出来席卷全身，耳边传来一阵杂乱而低沉的声音仿佛死神的絮语，哈利猛地跪倒在地上双手撑着草皮干呕起来。

“你做了什么！你怎么会！你怎么！”德拉科目睹了一切，事情发生得太快了，他根本来不及反应。

罗恩面色惨白捂着嘴，赫敏扶着斯内普也都是惊恐地满脸不可置信地盯着他，

“你怎么会！”德拉科不知道自己能说什么，他当然知道这是什么咒语，但是哈利为什么会用，他怎么做到的，这个咒语需要强大的魔力，哈利才三年级，他怎么可能。

“小天狼星。”哈利嗓音沙哑着，他顾不上大家的反应，也顾不得剧烈的头痛，从地上爬起来。

狼人不知道什么时候逃走的，发生的变故太多了，每个人都注意不到这一切到底是怎样发生，周围忽然安静下来，哈利脚步虚浮，踉踉跄跄往前走，他闻到空气里浓重的血腥味。小天狼星死了吗？不会的，不可能，他不相信。

“哈利！”德拉科跌跌撞撞追上去，他不知道自己该拉住哈利还是怎么样，大脑无法思考，他们只是彼此搀扶着，这时黑湖的方向传来一声呜咽。

“小天狼星！”哈利大叫着，快步往湖边走，他看见一条大狗一瘸一拐走向湖边，变回了人形倒在那里，背部看起来被豁开了一道很大很深的口子。

“小天狼星！”哈利差不多是连滚带爬跑到他身边的，太好了小天狼星没有死，他还在呼吸，这时一阵寒意袭来，哈利只当是黑湖边的温度总是比较低的缘故。

但是小天狼星半昏迷躺在湖边，却忽然把手举起来，身体蜷成一团，好像十分害怕的样子，嘴里呻吟着：“别别别......别别别......”

“哈利！”德拉科紧张地叫了一声。

哈利这才注意到湖面开始结冰，四面八方飞过来至少一百只摄魂怪，这些怪物朝他们聚拢过来，冰冷的感觉立刻渗透进五脏六腑，世界好像在融化，他在白色的雾气里下坠......

“哈利——！”一只同样冰冷的手握住了哈利，“呼神护卫！”

对，守护神咒，他要保护小天狼星！

哈利也举起魔杖，快想，想想你的父母！想想小天狼星！

脑子里传来凄厉的尖叫，同时出现了小矮星彼得，一副贼眉鼠眼的样子站在他面前，好像在向伏地魔汇报邀功，他是詹姆和莉莉的保密者。

他好像又看见伏地魔站在他面前，发出残酷的大笑，将一道绿光送进他母亲的身体，而那个温柔坚强的女人抱着他，没有一句软弱的求饶，只是让伏地魔杀了自己放过哈利。

不——！

冰冷浸透了哈利的身体，他什么快乐的感觉都没有了，身体在下坠，但是有个人紧紧地抓着他。

“呼神护卫！”

“呼神护卫！”

两道白光闪过，有什么东西从他身后冲了上去，哈利好像看见了一头银白色的鹿，头上没有角，仿佛灵巧的精灵，迈着轻快的步伐踩着水面冲进摄魂怪群，在它身后跟着一只灵活的猫。银色的光芒包围了他们，空气重新暖和起来，但是哈利脑袋发沉，意识在抽离，他往后一倒坠入无边的黑暗。

“部长我还要说多少次？是波特杀了彼得，你检查他的魔杖就知道了。”

“你让我怎么相信！哈利才是一个三年级的学生怎么可能使用这么高深的魔法，一定是布莱克抢了他的魔杖！”

“马尔福也是三年级的学生，但是他可以召唤出一只完整的守护神！你必须承认有的孩子他就是与众不同。”

“这不一样！”

哈利觉得自己大脑昏昏沉沉的，他艰难地睁开眼睛，眼前雾蒙蒙的，有人把他的眼镜拿走了，他抬手想要摸索，却发现自己的右手被一个人紧紧地握着，黑暗的环境下那一头浅金色的头发尤为显眼。

他努力地伸出左手，在枕头边上拿起眼睛艰难地戴上，环顾了一圈四周，德拉科趴在他床边握着他的手睡着了，而对面的病床上似乎躺的是罗恩，床边也趴着一个人，卷卷的长发，不用说肯定是赫敏。

“我们要对他施行摄魂怪之吻，立即执行！”

“小矮星彼得呢！”

“听着斯内普！我不知道你为什么要维护布莱克，但是很显然，彼得上次好不容易逃离布莱克的追杀所以他这次又对他痛下杀手！”

“不！”哈利叫了起来，惊醒了德拉科。

“什么......噢！哈利，你醒了！我去叫庞弗雷夫人。”德拉科一脸疲惫，但是他看见哈利坐在床上立刻站了起来转身往门口走。

“不！小天狼星是无辜的！”哈利也跳下床，但是剧烈的头痛让他跌落在床边。

“回去！回去躺着哈利！”德拉科又转身跑到哈利身边把他扶起来。

外面的人听见屋内的动静，房门被打开，哈利看见斯内普和福吉站在门口。

“先生们让一让，让一让，病人需要休息！”

庞弗雷夫人端着药盘走进来，赫敏和罗恩也醒过来，房间里的灯被点亮。

“小天狼星是无辜的！你们不能伤害他！”哈利朝福吉大喊，被庞弗雷夫人按倒在床上。

“噢，可怜的孩子，被搞昏了脑袋，我很遗憾你被摄魂怪袭击，这件事我会调查的，但是它们一定是被布莱克吸引过去的，它们只是在执行公务。”

庞弗雷夫人用小锤子砸碎一块巧克力，德拉科拿过一块喂哈利吃下，或者说，直接塞进哈利的嘴里不让他说话。

这时候邓布利多也出现在门口。

“小天狼星是无辜的！”哈利艰难的咽下巧克力，身体里流过暖意，他感觉好多了，不管不顾地冲着邓布利多大喊。

“是斑斑，不是，我是说是小矮星彼得干的，他变成了一只老鼠在我们家过了十二年，从珀西的宠物变成我的宠物，他不是一只老鼠，当然他看起来是一只老鼠的样子，但是他不是一只真的老鼠，他装成老鼠。”罗恩也开始加入解释，但是他紧张地絮叨让福吉看起来更迷惑了。

“疯了，疯了，学生们都疯了，他们全部被布莱克搞疯了，我要立刻去给布莱克执行摄魂怪之吻。”福吉大声嚷起来。

哈利胃里一阵痉挛，想到在湖边小天狼星害怕的模样，他那么一个勇敢的人被摄魂怪吓成那副样子，哈利抓住德拉科的手臂，求助的看着他，希望他能说点什么。

“是，是小矮星陷害了布莱克。”德拉科握住哈利抓住自己手臂的手，尽量让自己看起来没有丧失理智，冷静地说。

福吉不可思议地看着德拉科。

“亲爱的部长，我想这件事值得调查一下，我们有四个学生人证还有一个教授，并且我想不通如果彼得是无辜的话，他怎么会愿意变成一只老鼠躲十二年，毕竟布莱克已经被抓起来了，他很安全才是。”邓布利多教授不动声色地拦住福吉的去路。

“不管他是不是无故的，所有使用过索命咒的人都必须被关进阿兹卡班！这样邪恶的咒语不是谁都能用的！只有和神秘人一样罪大恶极的残暴之徒才用的出来！”

邪恶......和伏地魔一样......残暴......几个词充斥着哈利的脑海，巨大的寒意伴随着绿光和惨烈的尖叫淹没了他的全部感官。哈利撑在床边吐了出来。


	67. Chapter 67

哈利麻木地躺在病床上，四肢没有任何感觉，他就这么看着天花板。刚刚庞弗雷夫人把三位成年人都赶了出去，赫敏和德拉科坚持留下来，并且保证绝对不会打扰哈利和罗恩休息，庞弗雷夫人看了一眼目光空洞但是手却紧紧抓着德拉科的哈利，最终答应了他们的请求，前提是不准发出任何声音。

大家都很疲惫，没有一个人说起那个索命咒，他们假装这一切没有发生过。

哈利听见耳边传来轻微的动静，他扭头看见德拉科用悬浮咒搬了一张病床挨在他旁边，然后爬上床，贴着他躺下。

“不要乱想，快点闭眼。”德拉科伸手盖住哈利的眼睛，他的掌心已经暖和起来了，温暖湿润地贴着哈利的眼皮。

哈利眨眨眼，德拉科叹了口气：“说吧，你又在想什么，福吉已经答应不立刻对布莱克下手了，你还担心什么。”

“他受伤了。”

“邓布利多让斯内普教授去治疗了。”

“卢平教授......”

“海格去找他了。”

“罗恩......”

“韦斯莱你自己说。”

“哈利我没事，庞弗雷夫人很快就会治好的。”对面说话瓮声瓮气的，这就是没人睡着的意思。

“所以，没有任何值得你担心的，我不知道你为什么还不休息。”

“你知道。”

“我不知道，也没兴趣。”德拉科恶声恶气的说。

房间里又沉默了一会儿。

“德拉科，我想看你的守护神。”

这下，对面也有了动静，赫敏坐起身，他们都听说了，德拉科召唤出了一只完整的守护神。

“不行，我召唤不出来，我还不能稳定的使用这个咒语。”

德拉科停了好一阵才不情不愿的说，哈利不知道是真的还是德拉科不愿意的推辞，不过他还是相信了这个说法，如果可以，他觉得德拉科很愿意炫耀一番。

“守护神咒是一个很高级的魔咒，只有强大的巫师才能用出来。”赫敏好像是为了说服哈利补充了一句。

“真是不敢相信，马尔福居然也算强大的巫师。”罗恩嘟哝了一声。

“至少比某些连自己的宠物是不是一只耗子都发现不了的巫师要好。”德拉科不满地挤兑回去。

“好了，很晚了哈利，你得赶紧休息，明天才有精力去看小天狼星，他不会希望看到一个精神萎靡的你。”赫敏细声细气地打断了他们的争吵，“罗恩，你也闭嘴，等下把庞弗雷夫人吵醒了，她会把我们赶出去的。”

大家都安静下来，但是哈利根本睡不着，他一闭眼就会看见那道绿光。

“过来，波特。”德拉科低声叫他，哈利慢慢靠过去，两床被子变成一床盖在两人身上，德拉科伸手把他拉到自己身边，“什么都不要想，布莱克不会有事的，你也不会有事的。”

哈利默不作声，他安静地躺了一会儿，摸索着伸出手抱住德拉科的腰，德拉科身体僵了一下，然后把他揽进自己怀里，手绕过哈利的手臂轻拍他的后背。德拉科身上不似从前那样有淡淡的馨香反而飘散着一股泥土的味道，他们在禁林里搞得浑身脏兮兮的，德拉科看起来根本没时间换一身衣服，一直陪在他身边。

哈利并没有睡多少，精神一直恍恍惚惚，头痛得要命，第二天早上医疗翼涌进来一大群人，韦斯莱家所有人都来了，金妮站在哈利床边一副快要哭出来的样子。

“我才是她哥哥！”罗恩酸溜溜的抱怨。

“可是你只是被狗咬了一口——”

“——哈利可是被几百只摄魂怪攻击了。”

双胞胎一唱一和依旧是快乐的模样，哈利看着他们不由得想大概就连摄魂怪也会对他们无可奈何，他们好像永远都这样开心。

探视的人一波又一波，斯莱特林所有人都来过了，但是大部分人都是来瞻仰德拉科的，他召唤出一只完整的守护神这件事传开了，他们还是第一次听说有三年级的学生能做到这件事，很多巫师终其一生都无法召唤守护神。

奇妙的是高尔和克拉布竟然还给罗恩带了一些黄油啤酒作为慰问，赫敏说他们去追小天狼星离开不久高尔和克拉布就来了，好像是叫了斯内普教授以后迟迟不见人回来自己又跑出来找他们。是他们把罗恩抬回城堡，这才让斯内普得以去找哈利和德拉科，

海格带回来一个好消息，昨天夜里巴可比克听见狼人的嚎叫冲进禁林，把它赶进一个山洞并且死死地守在洞口，让它不能出去伤害任何人，卢平是狼人的消息没有走漏一点风声。

庞弗雷夫人不让哈利离开医疗翼，不知道小天狼星情况到底怎么样，这让他很烦躁，赫敏和德拉科忙着帮他打听消息，但是整夜整夜的噩梦让哈利的精神状况越来越糟，他总是梦到小天狼星被实施了摄魂怪之吻，又梦到死状诡异的小矮星彼得，还有狂笑的伏地魔——或者说里德尔，他大笑着说哈利和自己是一样的人。

罗恩休息了几天已经可以拄着拐杖下地行走，但是他也一直没有出院，赫敏和德拉科不在的时候就陪在哈利身边跟他说话。

“好消息！哈利！”这天赫敏从外面跑进医疗翼，激动得手舞足蹈，“你还记得那天斯内普教授从小矮星彼得脑子里抽了一点东西出来吗？那是他的记忆！证实了他给黑魔王传递情报和陷害小天狼星的事情，魔法部要重新举行听证会审判！”

哈利振奋起来，但是还有一点困惑：“但是为什么那天晚上他没有告诉福吉？”

“可能是因为事情太多忘了吧，总之他们现在已经把小天狼星送去圣芒戈治疗了，等他完全恢复就会重新开庭！”

“但是......”哈利又想到那天晚上福吉一口咬定是小天狼星用索命咒结果了彼得，他的胃又绞起来，那几个词在他脑海里跳来跳去，即使是小天狼星被判上次无罪，最终还是会因为这次的事件而定罪吗？那一切不就都白费了。

“我爸爸来信了。”德拉科也举着一个信封走进来，坐在哈利身边递给他，“斯内普教授终于同意去做证人，布莱克会被无罪释放的。”

所有人都在避开那个话题，而且现在罗恩跟赫敏看上去对这件事很开心，哈利不想提出来让他们再次陷入恐慌。

晚上哈利又一次从噩梦中惊醒，吃人的绿光这次淹没了他，额前的伤疤痛得他神经一跳一跳的。医疗翼里很安静，大家都在沉睡，他在床上坐了一会儿，德拉科握着他的手在他身边安静地躺着。哈利小心翼翼把自己的手抽出来，尽可能不打扰到他们，悄悄爬下床，蹑足潜踪地溜出房间，爬上天文楼。

天气很晴朗，夜空中闪烁着星光，哈利趴在扶手上静静地看着星空。身后传来脚步声，一个人走到他身边。

“星星很漂亮，但是这不是你不睡觉的原因波特。”德拉科安静的说。

“小天狼星说他要给我一个家德拉科，你听到了。”哈利依然望着星空，“可是我的天文课一直学得不好，我找不到天狼星。”

“天狼星，是除了太阳以外全天最亮的恒星，是冬季大三角重要的定点星，也是大犬座里最明亮的星星，夜越黑它越亮。”德拉科举起自己的魔杖，杖尖聚起一点亮光，“当然，三星定位法你这个傻宝宝肯定学不会，不过如果是冬天的话，你就找南方天空最亮的那颗星就是了，越寒冷的冬天它越亮。”

魔杖发出的荧光飘在空中，亮光和亮光中间连起细细的线条，好像一条威武的大狗，中间有一块格外耀眼，仿佛是一只明亮的眼睛。

“你要相信，他会带你回家的。”

哈利望着眼前的星座图，伸手碰了碰，像是万圣节那天晚上一样，星星落在他的手上，温暖他的心脏。

“那天龙座呢？”

“天狼星隔着猎户座往北找，在北冕座以北有四颗星星。”哈利看着那个熟悉的四方形出现，后面拖着长长的尾巴，看起来就像是一条蛟龙盘旋在空中，前段最亮的两颗就像是龙的眼睛，这就是天龙座了。

“天龙座在北半球全年可见，最佳观测时间是在七月。”哈利转头去看德拉科，灰蓝色的瞳孔里落满星光，像是眼前布满星辰的夜空那样深邃迷人，“在我生日的那个月份，天龙座会一直陪伴我吗？”

“波特，不只是七月，从现在开始天龙座会一直陪在你身边。（Potter, from now on Draco is yours.）”

他们站在星空下。德拉科一直都在他身边，一直都在。第一次走进巫师世界的时候他在；第一次骑飞天扫帚的时候他在；第一次直面伏地魔的时候他在；受伤的时候他在；开心的时候他在；难过的时候他在；练习代表快乐和希望的守护神咒时他在；使用绝望而邪恶的索命咒时他也在。

德拉科总是在这里，一直在他身边。

“嘿，疤头。”

德拉科露出一个微笑，哈利的心脏不受控制的狂跳，他以为自己很了解眼前这个人，但是他总会带来更多的惊喜。

“这几年你都没有给我送生日礼物。”声音里好像有一丝委屈。

“你总说你没什么想要的，你说你什么都不缺。”哈利没什么底气地小声抗议。

“是的是的，不过今年我有想要的了，你送吗？”德拉科挑起一边眉毛。

“你想要什么？”

“我想要一切都如你所愿。（I want you to be, everything that you deserve to be.）”


	68. Chapter 68

校园里洋溢着巨大的喜悦，摄魂怪从霍格沃茨撤出去了，据说德拉科被摄魂怪攻击的消息让卢修斯大为火光，哈利很难想象这个男人如果知道是自己害德拉科遭遇这样的事会怎么样，他怀疑卢修斯会把他丢进阿兹卡班。

乔治和弗雷德通过了O.W.Ls的考试，他们为了庆祝在城堡里大搞了一场破坏，费尔奇愤怒的叫吼充斥着整座城堡。哈利和罗恩也都离开了病房，大家欢天喜地的去拜访霍格莫德，但是他们四个人都不想去了，所以趁着好天气来到海格的小屋，巴可比克立了大功，海格给它准备了丰盛的雪貂大餐，它没有束缚地在草坪上到处奔跑。

小天狼星写来一封信，不准哈利去探望他，他说自己的情况太糟糕了，希望自己罪名洗清的时候再和哈利相见，同时证实了那把来路神秘的火弩箭确实出自他的手，随信还送来了一只猫头鹰的幼崽，作为罗恩失去斑斑的补偿，克鲁克山好奇地围着它转来转去，罗恩捧着雏鸟凑到它跟前，让它检查这是不是一只真的猫头鹰，他跟赫敏终于不再吵架。

唯一的遗憾是卢平教授辞职了，虽然没有人知道他是狼人，但是他坚持自己留下来有可能会伤害到学生，临行前他把活点地图还给哈利，哈利也得知自己父亲的守护神和阿尼玛格斯形态都是牡鹿，这让他更加期待有朝一日他能够召唤出属于自己的守护神，那会是什么呢？

为卢平的离开学生们都表现出极大地震惊和遗憾，他的确是大家遇到的最好的一位黑魔法防御教授，紧接着又有传言说黑魔法防御教授的位置被诅咒了。

“肯定是斯内普，他得不到这个位置也不让别人好过。”

说这个话的格兰芬多被德拉科用倒挂咒挂在大厅门口，害麦格教授给他扣了五十分，但是这根本阻止不了斯莱特林继续获得学院冠军，期末的宴会上挂满了绿银的装饰，斯莱特林的长桌简直就是一场狂欢，不过其他学院也很开心，四个学院的学生相处越来越融洽，大家都混在一起庆祝即将到来的暑假，哈利看见邓布利多教授脸上的笑意浓重，哈利也很开心，这是所有人都期待看到的场面。

只是一想到在小天狼星无罪释放以前他还要继续待在德思礼，这让哈利明媚的心情蒙上了一团阴影，不过德拉科告诉他今年暑假有魁地奇世界杯，到时候他们可以一起去现场观看。

坐在离开霍格沃茨的列车上，一大群学生挤在包间门口，德拉科终于在所有人期待的目光中召唤出了完整的守护神。

“这是孟买猫！”赫敏惊喜的叫出声，她是极喜欢猫咪的，跟大家介绍了这只猫的特性。

孟买猫是杂交品种，又被叫做是小黑豹，它们聪明伶俐，反应灵敏，是运动型的猫，性格贪玩有些顽皮，充满好奇心，捕猎能力很强，健康的幼猫出生时眼睛颜色是蓝色，慢慢会变成灰色，最后变成金色或深紫铜色。

“我操，马尔福，这猫除了眼睛颜色以外，简直就跟波特一模一样。”布雷司夸张的大叫。

“严格意义上来说，如果长期营养不良，孟买猫的眼睛也有可能发展成绿色。”达芙妮在旁边补充了一句。

“好的，感谢你的补充，所以这就是波特，如果波特练成了阿尼玛格斯，一定就是这幅模样。”布雷司笑倒在座位上，好像被那句“长期营养不良”戳中了笑穴一样，靠在潘西身上笑个不停。

哈利好奇地看着布雷司和潘西，他们俩这个学期显得越发亲密，丝毫没有“距离感”，所以他更加坚定自己和德拉科的相处模式没有问题，达芙妮在学期之初说的那番话没有任何道理。

银白色的小猫在房间里跳跃了两下便消失了，德拉科忍无可忍地把所有人都赶出包间，不过他为自己再次召唤出完整的守护神也显得格外兴奋。

“对了，开学前在对角巷，我说起遇到黑狗的事情你为什么那么激动？”包间安静下来哈利忽然想到一些事情。

“我妈妈知道小天狼星是阿尼玛格斯的事情，有一次他化形的时候被她撞见了，哦，她是小天狼星的表姐，不过她没有告诉过别人，只是叮嘱了我让我小心，我爸爸都不知道这件事。”德拉科小声贴在他耳边说，好像不想让坐在对面的高尔和克拉布听见，虽然那两人一直在忙着吃东西根本没有注意他们。

哈利缩了一下脖子，说话呼出的热气让他耳朵痒痒的，心脏也跟着狂跳。

“靠！你一直都知道，但是你居然没有告诉过我！”哈利愤愤地锤了德拉科一拳。

“告诉你有什么好处，说不定早点告诉你你亲爱的教父早就被你......”德拉科止住了话头。

哈利猜得出他想说什么，但是他也识趣的没有顺着这个话题继续，转而问：“那你为什么要对斯内普说起我母亲？你怎么知道那能够让他冷静下来？”

“唔......也是我母亲告诉我的，她和他们一起上过学，她和我父亲比斯内普高几个年级，但是都是斯莱特林的，我问她为什么斯内普那样恨你，她说斯内普和你母亲......呃......怎么说呢......他对你母亲......他和你母亲以前也是朋友，关系很好的那种。”

“所以他觉得我是害死我母亲的凶手？”

“也不算吧，总之就是斯内普跟你爸爸关系很差，好像是你妈妈后来跟他闹翻了又嫁给了你爸爸，而你很不巧长得和你父亲很像。”

人际关系真是太复杂了。哈利听得一知半解，只得耸耸肩，从先前在尖叫屋卢平的讲述还有小天狼星对斯内普的态度他大概能够猜到一点，大概他们的关系是真的很差吧。

几个小时后，列车缓慢进站，哈利和德拉科走下列车，卢修斯和纳西莎已经在站台上等着了，哈利偷看了一眼卢修斯，他神情十分凝重，虽然站在这里可是心思好像在想别的事情，一言不发，纳西莎安慰了哈利，叫他不要太担心小天狼星的事情，他们会帮他关注的。

纳西莎还和德拉科一起送哈利走出站台，德思礼一家很不耐烦的站在那儿，见到纳西莎和德拉科露出很惊恐的表情。

“你怎么敢！你怎么敢把这种人带出来！”费农咆哮着。

“我要是你我就不敢这么对他说话，你知道他的教父是谁吗？是布莱克，那个越狱的杀人犯。”德拉科趾高气扬的说。

费农的表情变得很恐怖，佩妮惊恐地搂住达力。

“是的是的，他到时候还要到女贞路来看望我呢，他会给我送信，他说他想要知道我的近况，了解我是不是过得好。”哈利也快乐的跟着补充。

纳西莎没有制止他们，甚至有意无意的说自己是小天狼星的表姐，很愿意在他不方便的时候替他关照哈利。

德思礼一家的身体抖成了筛子，费农的表情暴怒扭曲，但是什么都不敢说。

哈利高兴地推着自己的行李跟德拉科告别，小天狼星即将被无罪释放，他会有一个自己的家，噢！别忘了还有魁地奇世界杯！看上去这个夏天一定比去年要好得多。


	69. Chapter 69

睡前哈利在日历上画上一把大大的叉，只要再睡一觉，今年他就在德思礼家呆满整整一个月了，躺下闭上眼睡一觉再睁开眼，他就可以摆脱这里了。

他快乐的在床上蹦跶了两下，门外传来费农姨夫的咆哮，但是他根本没有放在心上，把自己摔进柔软的床垫里——当然，这张床垫不可能是德思礼家给他配的，从霍格沃茨回来的第二天，多比抱着一个小包出现在他房间，从里面拿出一大堆精致的生活用品将他的卧室布置得舒适且华丽，就像一个缩小版的德拉科的卧室那样，临走前还在房间里施了一个混淆咒，叫别人看不出这些变化，德思礼家推开他的房间看见的还是破破烂烂的景象。德拉科写信告诉他卢修斯跟魔法部报备了，这些行为是被允许的。

德思礼家这个暑假不敢为难他，因为他们知道哈利有个“杀人犯”的教父，所以哈利在放假之初就飞快地做完了暑假作业，他从未觉得自己的效率这样高，就连赫敏也比不上。哈利轻松地躺在床上，举起一张信纸反复看，他床上还散落了好几封信件，他看得次数多到几乎把这些内容背了下来。

放假的第二周，小天狼星就寄来了第一封信，愉快的告诉他魔法部宣告他无罪释放，随信而来的还有一张《预言家日报》，上面用了满满一版报道这件事，其中包括揭露小矮星彼得的罪行，不过彼得的真实死因被隐瞒起来，只是含糊不清的说他得到了应有的下场。信上还写着小天狼星需要一段时间的调养，并且按照规定，哈利必须在德思礼家呆够一个月才能离开。

后来小天狼星再寄信过来，用的甚至不是猫头鹰，体型巨大羽毛绚丽的热带鸟把德思礼家吓得魂飞魄散，小天狼星说他在南方的热带地区，因为常年被关在阿兹卡班他需要阳光，还询问了哈利想要什么样的礼物。哈利最想要的礼物当然是小天狼星赶快好起来带他离开这个鬼地方。

德拉科、赫敏和韦斯莱家三兄弟的信今年都很顺利的寄到了哈利手上，乔治和弗雷德送了他好多不需要魔法的小玩意，哈利利用这些东西把达力整得团团转，费农和佩妮抓不到把柄，只能气急败坏地不给他吃东西，但是那有什么用呢？需要节食的是达力，哈利的房间里堆满了可口的食物，如果可以，哈利愿意把自己完全锁在房间里根本不必出去见到德思礼一家。

所有的行李都打包好了堆在床脚，哈利在床上翻来覆去，兴奋得根本睡不着觉，下地走来走去来回转圈，每隔几分钟他都忍不住看向窗外，看那昏沉的夜色有没有一丁点变化，海德威被他的动静闹得无法睡觉，姑娘扑棱着翅膀发出抗议，可惜完全不能引起哈利的注意，这男孩已经兴奋得快要忘记自己身处何地了，直到费农忍无可忍凶猛地砸他的门板，哈利才稍稍安静下来一点，但是还是不停地看向窗外，祈祷快一点天亮。

所以当门铃响起来的时候，哈利几乎是立刻扑到门前，顾不得费农的怒吼，打开房门，小天狼星神采飞扬地站在门口，穿着得体的长袍，目光炯炯地看着哈利。房间里传来惊恐的尖叫。

“呃......我有这么吓人吗？”

“别管他们，他们总是这样神里神经的。”哈利觉得自己的声音快乐得都要飘起来了。

“好了，哈利，希望你昨天睡了个好觉，准备好离开这里了么？需不需要我跟你的姨夫姨妈打声招呼。”

“不不不，不用理他们，我睡得好极了！”

“撒谎，你根本没睡觉。”德拉科从小天狼星身后转出来，不满地嚷着，“让开让开，你挡住我了。”

哈利缩了一下脖子，德拉科总能戳破他的谎言。

“好吧，总之，哈利你快去拿行李吧。”小天狼星对德拉科的无礼撇了撇嘴。

哈利飞快地跑回二楼卧室，把自己的行李搬下来，费农和佩妮抱着达力缩在墙角，达力吓得简直看起来缩小了一号，不停地摸着自己的屁股。

小天狼星很有礼貌地在同他们说话，呃，自说自话。

“......这是为了答谢你们照顾哈利的一点谢礼......”

“收起你没用的礼节，愚蠢的麻瓜把哈利当成家养小精灵，你居然还要答谢他们，你的脑子都被摄魂怪吸走了吗！”德拉科鄙夷地斜了小天狼星一眼。

“他在我们家住了十一年！是我们给他吃穿让他不至于饿死街头！”费农愤怒地挥舞着拳头。

“你们给他吃穿？如果我没说错，你们收养哈利每年都可以从麻瓜政府那里拿到补贴，但是哈利一年到头在这里呆过几天？去霍格沃茨你们掏过一个子吗？钱全被自己私吞了，要我说就应该举报他们。”

哈利惊讶地看着德拉科：“天啊，德拉科，你居然还会研究麻瓜的法律？”

“你必须了解你的敌人，蠢宝宝波特。”德拉科拖着他标志性的长腔傲慢的说。

“好了好了，孩子们，我们该离开了。”小天狼星接过哈利手里的行李，好像很留恋的环顾了一圈整个屋子，哈利不明白他这是什么意思，然后看见小天狼星忍不住一样拿起放在茶几上的两节电池，“呃，我可以拿这个吗？我是说，这玩意，看起来很有趣，听说里面有电？这简直太奇妙了。”

德拉科翻了一个白眼，拉着哈利的手腕，头也不回走出这房子似乎多待一秒都要窒息了，小天狼星又道了一声谢，拎着行李跟在他们后面。

“真是不知道愚蠢的麻瓜用品有什么好的。”德拉科嘀嘀咕咕。

三个人走到一处无人的巷道，小天狼星伸出手，哈利立刻握了上去，德拉科不情不愿的隔着衣袖抓住小天狼星的手腕，哈利感到身体一阵虚浮，四周的环境马上变了，面前出现一扇布满划痕涂着黑漆的大门，银质的门把手是一条盘曲的大蛇的形状，门上没有钥匙孔，也没有信箱。从外面看上去这幢房子又脏又乱，窗子更是污秽不堪。

“这是哪？”哈利好奇地四处观瞧。

“我......呃，我们家，布莱克的老宅。”小天狼星看起来有点不好意思。

德拉科早就松开抓着小天狼星的手，拉着哈利直接推门就进去了。屋子里看起来很昏暗，墙上挂着一位女士的画像，她看到德拉科先是很热情的欢迎他的到来，但是看见后面的哈利和小天狼星时又变得骂骂咧咧，发出诅咒。

“闭嘴吧，早晚给你取下来。”小天狼星满不在乎的说。

“叛徒！”那女人发出尖叫。

哈利被德拉科带着走过门廊，只来得及注意大部分的装饰都是蛇形图案，走到客厅的时候哈利看见纳西莎坐在沙发上正在和一个年迈的小精灵说话，那个小精灵对纳西莎十分恭敬，时不时给她添一点红茶。

“噢，小龙，哈利，你们来了。”纳西莎看见男孩们走进来，放下手里的茶杯露出一个微笑，“我还担心出了什么事情，你们耽搁了好一会。”

“因为小天狼星对那间愚蠢的麻瓜房子产生了巨大的兴趣，他简直想要留在那里。”德拉科不满地抱怨。

“所以才让你跟着一起去不是么小龙。”纳西莎宽容地笑了一下，“好了，哈利接回来了，我们该回家了。”

德拉科撇了撇嘴，有点不高兴地走到母亲身边，走进壁炉以前纳西莎说过两天等哈利生日的时候他们再来，壁炉里燃过一道绿色的火光，两人消失在客厅。

小天狼星显然松了口气，埋怨道：“真是搞不明白，哈利你怎么会跟马尔福关系那么好。”

“比我进斯莱特林还难理解？”哈利大笑起来。

“算了，哦，对了，还有一个人。”小天狼星站在楼梯口向上喊，“莱姆斯，你可以下来了，他们离开了。”

哈利惊喜的看着卢平从楼梯上走下来，他还是那么温和的神情，看起来精神很好。

“卢平教授！”

“我早就不是你的老师了哈利，叫我卢平或者莱姆斯都可以，小天狼星收留了我，让我不必在外面流浪。”

“当然了月亮脸，如果叉子知道我害得你跟哈利过了这么悲惨的十二年他会杀了我的。”小天狼星坐进沙发，刚刚还很友好的家养小精灵就像是换了个人一样，表情不满简直想要把小天狼星赶出去，“知足吧克利切，至少现在这个房间里有一个斯莱特林！”

克利切骂骂咧咧地走进厨房，不过倒是回头看了一眼哈利，给了他一个还算是友善的眼神。

“愚蠢的家养小精灵。”小天狼星狠狠地骂了一句，“真是搞不懂，斯莱特林有什么好的。”

“我觉得还不错。”哈利坐在他身边，动作显得有些拘谨。

卢平也走了下来，坐在旁边的单人沙发上，拿起面前一块饼干：“我也觉得斯莱特林学院跟我们在学校那会儿不一样了，看起来友好多了，我想这应该是你的功劳，哈利。”

哈利不好意思地挠了挠头发，想让小天狼星讲一讲南方的见闻。

“噢，我根本不想去那儿，虽然那里的阳光确实很不错。”

“你当然不想去，哈利，他从魔法部一出来就想变成狗守在你寄住的麻瓜家庭旁边，是马尔福夫人强迫他到南方去放松一下，不然他会吓坏那一条街的麻瓜。”

“至少南方的阳光让你恢复了精神，你现在看起来棒极了！”

三个人又聊了一会儿，克利切准备好了早餐，哈利的那一份看起来特别丰盛，享用完早餐，哈利回到属于他的房间，持续亢奋的神经终于平复下来，看见床哈利简直困得走不动道，立刻倒在上面睡着了。


	70. Chapter 70

哈利生日这天，布莱克老宅热闹极了，先是斯莱特林跟哈利要好的六个人来了，布莱克夫人的画像显得很高兴；接着赫敏到了，布莱克夫人的画像尖叫着“泥巴种！泥巴种！西里斯你这个叛徒！败家子！连泥巴种都带到这个房子里来了！”小天狼星骂骂咧咧叫她闭嘴，威胁要把她烧掉，又让赫敏不要放在心上，赫敏大度地摆摆手；最后韦斯莱家的三兄弟和金妮走进来的时候，布莱克夫人已经骂不过来了，然而双胞胎居然可以站在她面前唱双簧一样跟她对话，三个声音此起彼伏，就连小天狼星都受不了了，不顾她的怒吼扯过一块黑布把画像遮了起来，门廊终于安静下来，双胞胎居然露出一个遗憾的表情。

“詹姆会高兴哈利有你们这样的朋友。”小天狼星拍了拍两人的肩膀。

“哦，哦——大脚板拍了我的肩膀！”

“——向前辈致敬！”

“感谢你们为我们的整蛊事业开拓前路！”

哈利觉得自己脑袋要炸了，德拉科看起来更加痛苦。

“没救了，彻底没救了。”德拉科骂骂咧咧坐回到斯莱特林的小团体，“真是不敢相信，我们要和一大群格兰芬多，还是韦斯莱！坐在同一张桌子上吃晚餐，世界末日到了吗！”

“别这么沮丧马尔福，你的波特是别人抢不走的。”布雷司坏笑着伸腿踢了他一下。

“滚，找你家帕金森去。”

潘西瞪了一眼德拉科，耳根爬上一抹红晕，但是靠在布雷司肩膀上没有挪开一点。

“你们在说什么呢？”哈利终于摆脱双胞胎的“魔爪”，跑进斯莱特林的朋友里寻找安静，没人管束的乔治和弗雷德实在是太可怕了，大概是因为这场生日会的人员组成过于复杂，没有一个家长跟来。

“看布雷司和他的亲亲小女友秀恩爱。”德拉科做出一个恶心的表情。

“谁？”哈利看起来有点迷茫。

布雷司毫不在意地迎着大家的目光侧身吻了一下潘西，潘西轻轻地敲了一下他的肩膀，脸更红了。

“什么？你们两个什么时候？”哈利目瞪口呆。

“哦，波特，你大概是全斯莱特林唯一一个没有察觉到的人了，包括高尔和克拉布，他们都知道了。”诺特很嫌弃地换了一个座位，远离黏在一起的小情侣，然后看了一眼坐在德拉科身边的哈利，又走到另一边去了。

“为什么都没人告诉我？”哈利再次被惊住了。

“那是因为你这个傻宝宝毫无观察能力。”

“我可真心疼你马尔福。”诺特忽然尖着嗓子讥讽德拉科。

“心疼他？嘶——难道说德拉科你喜欢潘西？”

从四面八方丢过来的抱枕淹没了哈利，顺便脑袋上还挨了一记重拳。

“你砸到我了诺特！”德拉科捶完哈利，抄起自己身边的抱枕又朝诺特扔回去。

“你们在玩枕头大战吗？”

“我们也来！”

“看招吧马尔福！”

不知道从哪里跑出来的双胞胎从哈利身上抓起一个抱枕丢到德拉科头上，哈利从抱枕堆里探出脑袋，抓起一个朝布雷司砸过去，抱枕的飞行轨迹一偏落在潘西身上，潘西举起抱枕想丢回去结果没想到一脱手飞到站在旁边看热闹的罗恩脸上......

场面一度失控混乱，各种笑骂还有尖叫夹杂在一起，原本还有些死气沉沉的布莱克老宅瞬间充满活力。

“好了好了，差不多可以准备吃晚饭了！”小天狼星清了清嗓子，打算拿出大家长的姿态，结果不知道是谁的抱枕又脱手了，整个拍在他脸上，哈利摆着一副空投的动作僵在原地，双胞胎一左一右站在两侧，四只手都对着哈利，摆出一副“与我无关”的表情。

小天狼星马上忘记自己成年人的身份，抓住哈利挠他的腰侧，哈利大笑着缩成一团，朝德拉科的方向挣扎，想叫他救自己，但是德拉科按着他的手臂让小天狼星方便进攻。

“他还记得自己是个成年人么。”赫敏站在远离战局的厨房门口，金妮在她身边捂着嘴笑。

“小天狼星一直都是这个样子，装一个成年人太为难他了，我敢说听证会要求他做出那种严肃模样把他憋坏了。”卢平头也没抬，在蛋糕上用果酱写好最后一个字母，然后施了一个保鲜咒。那是一个三层的大蛋糕，侧面用魔法装饰着来回游走的银蛇，顶上飘着一个骑在火弩箭上手里举着飞贼的糖人。

终于大家都玩累了，哈利气喘吁吁地躺在德拉科身上，德拉科抱怨他压着自己要喘不过气了，双胞胎索性是直接躺在地上的。

好在这时候晚宴准备好了，克利切摆好食物便挤在角落里，嘴里一刻也没有停歇，不停说着诅咒的话，但是没有人听他说什么，大家走到餐桌边，小天狼星看着长桌，显得十分嫌弃自己主座的位置，他抱怨了一句：“这不是要我主持一场谈判！”

于是他随便拉开一张椅子坐下，双胞胎一左一右抢占了他身边的位置，哈利坐在乔治身边，德拉科自然挨着哈利坐下，他旁边是高尔，克拉布坐在了原本应该是小天狼星的座位上，转过来罗恩显得很无所谓，赫敏在他身侧，金妮正对哈利，卢平坐在桌尾和克拉布面对面，旁边坐着诺特、布雷司和潘西。

大家终于落座完毕，场面陷入诡异的沉默，哈利左看看右看看，发现金妮低着头，脸颊红红的，时不时抬头看他一眼，高尔和克拉布仿佛在等一声令下就要扑上去大快朵颐，小天狼星也一副没有见过这场面的模样，显得不知所措。

卢平微笑着举起酒杯，打破了餐桌上的沉默：“那么，祝哈利生日快乐。”

有人开了场，气氛终于轻松起来，罗恩本来是随口问哈利会不会去看魁地奇的世界杯，大家就这个话题立刻聊得热火朝天，乔治和弗雷德很遗憾地说英格兰输得好惨。

“如果我们有哈利这样的天才找球手——”

“——那英格兰大概才有救吧。”

他们发出大声的叹气。

布雷司揶揄他们去年明明还在喊德拉科是斯莱特林的王子，引来的小天狼星的强烈不满，他和德拉科中间隔着两个人斗嘴，哈利和双胞胎都缩着脖子偷笑，他们都不想制止这两个幼稚的家伙，免费的好戏谁不想看。

餐桌上的气氛越来越热烈，没有人在意餐桌礼仪了，双胞胎在跟小天狼星和卢平讲他们的那些小发明；罗恩和哈利说他爸爸弄到了魁地奇决赛的票，德拉科炫耀他们家接到了福吉的亲自邀请，他会和哈利坐在全场最好的包间里观看比赛；金妮、赫敏和潘西似乎打成一片。大家吃饱以后正餐撤下去，卢平端出精美的蛋糕，哈利看着蛋糕上魔法的装饰都快入迷了。

“好了，哈利，许愿吹蜡烛吧。”

这是哈利第一次有属于自己的生日聚会，虽然去年在马尔福庄园举行了他的生日晚宴，但是那样的社交场合让他全然没有兴趣。

如果能一直这样下去就好了，和小天狼星还有卢平住在一起，德拉科永远陪在他身边，所有的朋友都总是能这么开心。

哈利看着跳动的烛光，这就是他的愿望。他深吸一口气吹灭蜡烛，餐桌上发出热烈的欢呼。

蜡烛刚刚熄灭的瞬间，房间里有一时黑暗，这时候壁炉突然冒出绿色的火光，马尔福夫妇从里面走出来。

“小龙？哈利？”纳西莎的声音有些急切。

房间里亮起灯，哈利注意到纳西莎显然在克制自己的情绪但是神色是掩饰不住的慌张，就连卢修斯的脸色也很难看。

“父亲？母亲？”德拉科立刻站起来。

纳西莎刚想开口，布莱克夫人隔着黑布突然发出瓮声瓮气的吼叫，似乎是有人在外面按了门铃。

小天狼星把门打开，韦斯莱夫妇急匆匆地跟他打了声招呼就往里闯，看到孩子们都坐在餐桌上松了口气。

“感谢梅林你们没事。”

“爸爸妈妈你们怎么也来了？”罗恩惊呼。

“我们刚刚......”

“韦斯莱！”

亚瑟刚刚开口，卢修斯用手杖敲了一下地板，一脸嫌恶地瞪着他。

“噢，哈利生日快乐，好了，你们去楼上，去楼上吃蛋糕，来吧来吧。”胖胖的韦斯莱夫人赶紧走上前，用漂浮咒把蛋糕悬在空中，挥舞着两只手臂让他们都站起来。

刚进屋的四个人看起来都很紧张，而哈利和小天狼星他们则是一脸茫然，全然不知道发生了什么。

德拉科拉着哈利的手臂躲开韦斯莱夫人，一群人推搡着被赶到楼上，没一会儿卢平也走了上来。

“怎么回事？发生了什么？”大家赶紧问道。

“我也不知道，他们只说不能让你们自己呆着，让我上来陪你们。”卢平蹙着眉，似乎十分不解地看了一眼楼下。

哈利怀疑是卢修斯不能忍受一个狼人，但是他没说出口。

楼下好像爆发出激烈的争吵，但是声音乱糟糟地根本听不清楚，双胞胎挤在楼梯口嘀嘀咕咕，好像又有了什么新点子。蛋糕还悬在空中，可是谁也没有胃口去碰它，或许除了高尔和克拉布，只是他俩站在德拉科身后一副不敢轻举妄动的样子。

“你们猜会是什么事？”哈利悄悄凑近罗恩跟赫敏问他们。

“不知道，不过看爸爸妈妈的表现就像是去年小天狼星越狱了一样。”罗恩压低了声音说。

“但是马尔福夫人似乎还很紧张德拉科的样子。”赫敏往下看了一眼也小声的说。

“可是我们在布莱克的老宅，还有小天狼星和卢平陪着我们，没有道理啊。”

哈利很不开心，这个世界就好像跟他作对一样，他刚刚许完心愿，立刻就被破坏掉了。

这时楼下的争吵声渐渐平息，他们似乎又说了些什么话，然后韦斯莱夫人扯着嗓子让他们下楼。

大家走下楼梯，看见韦斯莱先生很焦躁的来回踱步，韦斯莱夫人站在楼梯口拍每个人的肩膀似乎这样就能安慰到他们，斯莱特林的几个人侧着身子躲开她，纳西莎坐在沙发上端着茶杯一声不吭地喝茶，看见德拉科立刻招手让他到自己身边来，卢修斯站在她身边，扶着他的蛇头手杖神情严肃，小天狼星则是一副气疯了的样子，哈利走到他身侧。

“好了，你们几个现在通过用飞路赶紧回去，你们父母会告诉你们发生了什么。”卢修斯对着斯莱特林的几个人说。

他们恭敬的朝卢修斯道别，立刻钻进壁炉离开了。

哈利更加不明所以地看了一眼小天狼星，只见他恶狠狠地咬着牙，好像要嚼碎了一样。

“哈利，德拉科，你们听好了，这件事对你们两个人尤为重要。”卢修斯转过脸看了一眼哈利，然后面对德拉科正色说，“贝拉特里克斯·布莱克·莱斯特兰奇从阿兹卡班越狱了。”


	71. Chapter 71

哈利对这个名字感到陌生，可是中间那个熟悉的姓氏让他心里一惊，他诧异地望向小天狼星。

“那个疯女人敢让我碰到，我一定要杀了她。”小天狼星低吼着。

“西里斯！”纳西莎不满地喊了他一声，“这是现在的重点吗？她也是个布莱克！我们已经说过了这意味着什么！”

小天狼星发出痛苦的呻吟。

“意味着这座房子挡不住她，她随时都有可能进来杀了哈利。”卢修斯冷漠的补充，然后又强调了一遍，“随时。”

“那我们赶紧带哈利回庄园。”德拉科叫起来。

“不，小龙，庄园也并不安全，贝拉是我的亲姐姐，我了解她。”纳西莎眼神痛苦，按着德拉科的肩膀，“你也同样不安全。”

“那怎么办！霍格沃茨还有一个月才开学。”赫敏听起来很着急，“我们得赶快联系邓布利多校长！”

“噢，亲爱的，邓布利多现在在国外，等他回来恐怕是来不及了。”韦斯莱夫人露出遗憾的表情，“所以我们的建议是让哈利和小马尔福到我们那里去避一阵子。”

“什么？！和你们全家挤在一个房子里么！我不要！”德拉科快要跳起来了。

卢修斯看着德拉科的反应似乎很欣慰，但是表情却十分无奈。

哈利确实不太能想象德拉科跟一大群红头发的韦斯莱一起生活的场面，尤其罗恩说因为魁地奇世界杯，他还有两个大哥哥最近也要回家来住一段时间，到时候还会跟他们一起去看比赛，这就意味着如果他和德拉科过去，韦斯莱家会出现十一个人住在一起的场面，那太吓人了。哈利疑惑地看着卢修斯，小声说：“唔，或许，诺特和扎比尼家......”

但是哈利很快就闭嘴了，因为卢修斯淡淡地看了他一眼，那眼神好像在说让他不要多嘴。

“总之小天狼星你先带哈利上去收行李，在这座房子里呆的时间越长越不安全。”纳西莎起身，“小龙我们也先回去，一会儿直接在韦斯莱家碰头。”

德拉科对这个决定相当不满，但是又不敢冲撞自己母亲，只是路过罗恩的时候恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，走进壁炉消失在房间。

卢平和韦斯莱先生用门钥匙送赫敏回家，离开前韦斯莱先生也向她发出邀请一起去看魁地奇世界杯的决赛，罗恩显得十分高兴。

哈利跟着小天狼星上三楼，蜡烛都还没扯掉的蛋糕还飘在二楼，这让哈利更加难过了。

“那个贝拉特里克斯到底是谁？”哈利靠在门口，收拾行李根本不用他自己动手，克利切很乐意替他这么做，绣着斯莱特林院徽的校服让这个年迈的家养小精灵十分高兴，哈利猜他大概是真的很喜欢斯莱特林学院，毕竟他胸前藏在破破烂烂的衣服下面挂了一个绿色的吊坠盒，说是雷古勒斯少爷留给他的。

“纳西莎的亲姐姐，我的表姐，一个疯疯癫癫的女人。”小天狼星很不情愿的说。

“我猜我大概知道为什么她对我有威胁，但是马尔福夫妇为什么那么紧张？”哈利很困惑。

“唔......呃......她那个女人吧，就是......精神不太正常，连纳西莎小时候都害怕她。”

“好吧。真让人讨厌，我才跟你住了两天又要搬出去，真希望早点抓住她。”哈利烦躁地抱怨，克利切已经给他收拾好行李搬到楼下，哈利跟小天狼星并肩走下楼。

布莱克老宅的飞路没有跟韦斯莱家相连，他们利用门钥匙回到陋居，哈利看着面前歪歪斜斜的建筑不知道自己应该是同情韦斯莱家的境况，还是担忧德拉科住进来会把大家都损得体无完肤。

这时德拉科也到了，还带着多比，纳西莎很是嫌弃地看了一眼面前的房子，回头让多比关照好哈利跟德拉科，然后便和小天狼星一道离开了。

韦斯莱夫人对于多比的到来十分开心，她早就想要一只家养小精灵了。

哈利跟德拉科被安排住在最顶层罗恩的房间，罗恩被迫搬去跟双胞胎一起睡，德拉科简直在极尽全力把自己全部的词汇量都用来辱骂这栋房子，他看起来就是快要崩溃了：“这也能叫做一个卧室？我家碗橱都比这个大！”

好在多比给房间施了一个空间延展术，尽可能满足德拉科的要求，这才让他停下喋喋不休的抱怨。

房间中间摆着一张床，多比小心翼翼看了一眼德拉科，又回头望了望哈利。

“怎么了？”哈利不懂它一副欲言又止的表情是什么意思。

“好了，你出去吧。”德拉科用小腿把多比推到一旁，“哦，还有浴室，我不希望等下看到一个让人难以忍受的浴室。”

多比立刻点点头，然后走出去关上房门。

“我本来还以为今年暑假不会要跟你睡一张床了呢。”哈利扑到在床上伸了个懒腰。

“脱了你的外套！脏死了等下怎么睡！”德拉科不满地蹬哈利的小腿。

“反正这又不是你家也不是你的卧室你的床，你说了不算。”哈利为自己终于有正当理由不听德拉科那些让人头大的规矩而高兴。

这时外面传来一阵“噼啪”声，然后是跑着下楼的脚步，楼下传来乔治和弗雷德的大呼小叫：

“妈妈——！”

“——我们家的浴室——”

“现在比我们房间还要大！！！”

“闭嘴！乔治！弗雷德！你们吵到我不能好好写报告了！”珀西发出怒吼。

哈利已经能够预感到这个暑假接下来的日子，将要遭遇怎样的混乱场景。

第二天早餐时候哈利看见《预言家日报》刊登了贝拉特里克斯越狱的消息，并且大肆嘲讽了一番魔法部的无能，连续两年都有犯人从阿兹卡班越狱成功，后面还有一篇介绍布莱克家族的报道，不出所料，上面写着他们家族大部分人都是纯血论的支持者，也是那个人的忠实簇拥者，而小天狼星被称作是血统叛逆者，因为他是布莱克家族唯一一个格兰芬多。

韦斯莱先生让他们千万不要离开陋居，据说魔法部又派出了摄魂怪还有很多傲罗在这附近。

哈利和德拉科搬进陋居的第五天，比尔和查理回来了，显然，他们对于两个斯莱特林，尤其其中有个人姓马尔福出现在自己家表现出了震惊，不过更让他们震惊的是自家房子的变化。

哈利让多比把双胞胎和罗恩住的屋子也扩大了一倍，这样他们就不用挤在一个狭窄的空间，双胞胎有了更多地方捣鼓他们稀奇古怪的发明，他们总是拉着哈利一起做试验，韦斯莱夫人对他们不务正业的事情大为火光，但是又不好骂哈利，不过这项任务德拉科很愿意承担。

好在查理的到来让一直处在怒气峰值的德拉科不再随时表现得像一个浑身是刺的小刺猬，他开始和查理讨论很多关于龙的事情，还问到了诺伯的情况，现在应该称作诺贝塔了，因为它是个姑娘。这让整个屋子的人都松了一口气，这段时间德拉科的表现完全让哈利和罗恩想起在学校被斯内普支配的恐惧，德拉科把他教父身上所有的特点都学了个十成十的像，不止魔药天赋，还包括羞辱他人的本事。

小天狼星和纳西莎给哈利和德拉科寄来了下学期需要用到的书本和文具，小天狼星让哈利不必担心，贝拉暂时没有闯进布莱克老宅，一旦他们完善修改好宅子的防御系统，哈利还是可以搬回来跟他一起住。

“最好还是早一点抓住那个疯女人。”哈利嘟哝。

德拉科的脸色很不好看，因为卢修斯的信上说他不能陪德拉科去看魁地奇世界杯的决赛了，到时候会让小天狼星带他和哈利去现场。

贝拉越狱的事情把整个魔法部都忙坏了，珀西就连回到陋居也要表现出一副不可开交的模样，卢修斯这种身居要职的人肯定是更加忙碌。哈利只能这么安慰德拉科。

这天哈利被恶梦惊醒，浑身都是冷汗，额前的伤疤发出剧烈的疼痛，他靠在床头不停喘气，把德拉科也吵醒了。

“唔......怎么了？做噩梦了？”德拉科不甚清醒，话语间满是浓重的困倦，摸索着伸手捉住哈利的手，按在他的手背上，“想聊聊吗？”

哈利迟疑了。他刚刚似乎梦到贝拉了，那个女人和另外一个面容陌生的男人很殷切地围着一张沙发，沙发里蜷着一个......姑且算是一个人吧，他们好像杀了一个人，那个人的名字哈利感觉有点耳熟，珀西好像提到过，是一个魔法部的工作人员，本来是去阿尔巴尼亚度假结果失踪了，哦，他们还提到了自己的名字，中间还说了些什么哈利记不确切了，总之最后，那道吃人的绿光淹没了一切。哈利感到自己浑身冰冷，胃里绞得厉害，就跟上学期他杀了小矮星以后的感觉一模一样。他不知道这么梦意味着什么，只是他担心说出来会吓坏德拉科。

德拉科终于恢复了一点清明，从床上爬起来，借着月光注意到哈利脸色苍白，一只手按在额头上，表情很痛苦。

“你的伤疤在痛？”

“唔——是有点。”

“这看起来可不是有点，别对我撒谎。”

“好吧，的确很痛。”

“和上个学期一样？”

哈利睁开眼睛对上德拉科担忧的目光，其实哈利没有跟别人说起过他伤疤痛的事情，不过德拉科每天跟他睡在一起大概是发现了。

“嗯......”哈利感觉自己在德拉科的审视下无处可藏，但是他觉得德拉科不会想跟他说起那件事的，没有人想要回想那件事，大家都假装它没有发生过。

“好吧，要聊聊吗？”德拉科抿着嘴，“你又梦到自己杀人了？”

哈利很讶异，他没想到德拉科愿意提起这件事。

“呃，唔，好吧，其实......也算是吧。”

“这没什么好愧疚的，他背叛了你父母，又陷害你教父，你会杀了他这很正常，你有权利这么做，这不能说明你就跟那个人一样。”

哈利愣愣地看着德拉科。

“福吉就是个胆小鬼，他怕那个人怕得要死，而且也怕丢掉自己部长的职务，那个魔咒需要很强大的魔力，他不可能会承认你有那个能力的，如果他承认了这一点魔法部会跟他没完的。”

“唔，你不怕吗？”

“我为什么要怕？你会杀了我吗？”

“当然不会！”哈利剧烈地摇头。

“那不就完了，我们——我是说我和诺特，包括高尔、克拉布和帕金森——我们这样古老的纯血家庭都多多少少接触过黑魔法，而且我爸爸和教父都很精通那个，但是这并不会伤害到我，对于不会伤害到自己的东西为什么要害怕？况且，你必须要了解自己的敌人，不然怎么保护自己。”

二年级的时候德拉科和布雷司都说过类似这样的话，这一次德拉科似乎也做了很多准备要怎么跟他说，哈利看着德拉科没有做声。

“你不应该害怕自己的力量，你知道有多少人渴望都得不到吗？我爸爸曾经想过把我送去德姆斯特朗念书，因为那里正规教授黑魔法，并且只让纯种巫师入学，不过那边实在是太远了，我妈妈舍不得我去离家那么远的地方。”

哈利想了一下，不由得感谢起那所学校遥远的距离，不然他就不会遇到德拉科了，他怎么能够想象一个没有德拉科的霍格沃茨？那太可怕了。

“你就是你，哈利·波特，你不是你爸爸，更不是那个人。”德拉科说完露出一个坏笑，“是被选中的‘活下来的男孩’，伟大的‘救世主’，宝贵的‘黄金男孩’。”

“嘿！”哈利被德拉科叫的一连串的外号逗笑了，抬手推了一把他的肩膀。

“是傻宝宝波特，愚蠢的疤头。”德拉科抓住他的手腕做了个鬼脸。

“噗通——”哈利听见自己的心脏发出猛烈的撞击。

“所以，这实在是没什么值得担心的，赶紧睡觉吧，明天小天狼星和格兰杰也要过来，真是不能想象这个房子还要塞进这么多人。”

说完德拉科把他按回床上，拉过被子盖在两人身上。

哈利挪了挪身子更靠近一点德拉科，德拉科身上还是那种好闻的清香，哈利安心的闭上眼睛，是的，这没什么可值得担心的，不过是又一个噩梦罢了。


	72. Chapter 72

“哈利！你为什么跟这只小孔雀睡在一张床上！！！”

哈利被巨大的吼叫吓得一激灵坐起来，他揉了揉眼睛，戴上眼镜，看见小天狼星一脸震惊地站在门口。

“吵死了......”德拉科皱起眉毛抱怨了一声，扯着被子盖过头顶翻了个身，背对房门似乎又睡过去了。

哈利抓了抓头发，昨天夜里睡得不算太好，但是见到小天狼星冲淡了一点心中的烦闷，他跳下床三两步跑到小天狼星身边：“你来的可真早，我们出去说吧。”

“你怎么跟那只小孔雀关系那么好！”小天狼星边走边抱怨。

“小孔雀？”

“哦，马尔福家的人都是一个德行，那副傲慢的样子你不觉得特别像孔雀吗？”

哈利走在楼梯上爆发出一声大笑，差点站立不稳摔下去，小天狼星抓住了他。

哈利又持续笑了好一阵，终于想起小天狼星的问题：“前两个暑假我都会在马尔福庄园过一个月，一直是睡德拉科房间的，这没什么。”

小天狼星还是一副不可思议的样子：“他们家居然还没有给那小子找联姻对象？”

“德拉科说他妈妈答应他不联姻来着。”

“嗯——这说得通，那你呢？有没有喜欢的姑娘？”

两个人刚走过三楼的平台，金妮推开门正看见哈利，姑娘一下子呆在门口似乎想不好是推门出去还是逃回房间，哈利随意地跟她道了早安继续往楼下走，接着半是开玩笑地对小天狼星说：“忙着和伏地魔决斗呢，哪有精力。”

这下金妮尖叫了一声猛地关上房门。

小天狼星转了转眼睛，两个人一路下到一楼，多比已经准备好了早餐，卢平也来了，正坐在花园的餐桌旁，餐桌这段时间一直都摆在花园里，要容纳这么多人用餐，屋子里可没这么大的空间。

户外阳光很好，风吹着也很舒服，哈利洗漱完毕跟小天狼星一起坐在卢平身边吃着早餐随便聊天，没一会儿德拉科也下来了，脸色很差，坐在哈利另一边跟小天狼星斗嘴，韦斯莱家的人也陆陆续续下来加入他们，最近多比住在这里，韦斯莱夫人做家务的负担减轻了不少，她的心情好极了。

用过早餐，小天狼星跟哈利说他们今天就要去魁地奇比赛场的营地，陋居真的容不下更多人了，并且魔法部也要求他们错开时间前往营地。

他们赶到营地的时候这里已经有很多人了，小天狼星带他们走进一个豪华的帐篷，但是两个人都坐不住，小天狼星对所有麻瓜的东西都充满了好奇，哈利则是从来没见过这么多各种年龄的巫师。

他们在外面晃荡了一天，哈利注意到有很多看起来跟欢乐的人群格格不入的巫师，他们都很警惕的走来走去，小天狼星告诉他这都是傲罗，因为魁地奇世界杯决赛的现场实在是不适合有摄魂怪出现，魔法部为了确保这次比赛能够顺利进行，大半个傲罗司的傲罗都被派来了。

“现在这里大概就是全巫师界防御等级最高的地方了。”小天狼星这样评价到。

他们还遇见了格兰芬多的前学院队队长伍德，哈利跟他打了招呼，伍德说自己和弗林特签了同一支球队，现在都是替补队员，正较着劲比谁能率先取得正式资格，哈利简直要期待看到这两个人做为队友会打出一场怎样的比赛。

夜里休息的时候哈利下意识跟德拉科走进同一个房间。

“哈利，你的房间在那边！”小天狼星跳起来把他往反方向推。

哈利不是很明白为什么小天狼星的反应这么激烈，只是被他推着回到自己房间。

终于到了第二天傍晚观众进场的时候，哈利觉得自己所有的体力在比赛开场前就快要用完了，福吉亲自来邀请他们，先是装作慰问了一下小天狼星的近况，小天狼星根本就懒得搭理他，接着福吉又转向德拉科，大肆赞美马尔福家的慷慨——正是因为卢修斯给圣芒戈捐了一大笔钱，所以哈利他们得到了这个头等包间的待遇。

开场前的演出，保加利亚队的吉祥物媚娃刚一出场，卢平立刻抽出魔杖给他们下了闭耳塞听，德拉科则是伸手捂住了哈利的眼睛，这让哈利十分不满，眼前一片黑暗耳朵里充斥着恼人的“嗡嗡”声，一直到小天狼星给他们解除咒语，德拉科松开手，正好看见媚娃跳完最后一个动作，发现周围很多男人都做出千奇百怪的姿势，似乎想从看台上跳下去，音乐停止的瞬间他们都在发出愤怒的叫吼。

“被这种低等生物迷惑真是可悲。”德拉科不屑地说。

比赛过程很精彩，其实要哈利说他觉得两支队伍的表现都棒极了，虽然克鲁姆是最出色的那一个，但是爱尔兰队的团队作战简直叫人拍手叫绝，而比赛结果更是让人大跌眼镜。

“噢！我也想要成为一个职业的魁地奇球手！”

爱尔兰队举起奖杯的时候，哈利的眼睛完全被那绚烂的光芒照亮。

“詹姆会为你这个理想骄傲的。”小天狼星对哈利说得这句话显得尤为高兴，用力地拍着他的肩膀，“我敢说你会成为比那个克鲁姆更优秀的找球手。”

比赛结束，小天狼星邀请韦斯莱先生带着所有人一起到他们的帐篷来，男孩们都高兴坏了，没有人想要睡觉，他们不停地讨论着刚才的比赛，罗恩对于那些犯规表现出极大的愤怒，哈利倒是没好意思打断他，毕竟在霍格沃茨，斯莱特林的战术跟这也差不多；不过对魁地奇不是特别热衷的赫敏，似乎也被克鲁姆最后负伤却依然坚持战斗到底的精神所打动。

“我说过了！克鲁姆是最棒的！”罗恩手舞足蹈不停地强调。

“噢，小罗尼——”

“你简直爱上他了。”

帐篷里巨大的空间给大家提供了狂欢的空间，韦斯莱先生和卢平没有加入他们，站在外面说话，小天狼星则是被双胞胎推到中间，三个人跳起了爱尔兰的踢踏舞，整个帐篷欢腾成一片。

这时外面发出巨响，亚瑟和卢平神色慌张的走进来。

“快走！出事了！”

大家鱼贯钻出帐篷，北方的天空亮起巨大的火光，有几个傲罗冲了过去，似乎有两队人马战在一处，人群都在惊慌失措的四处奔逃。

“快走！”

大家刚想往南面逃，结果没想到南面山坡上那个麻瓜看守的房子突然炸开，一家人被悬挂在空中。

“树林！”哈利注意到身后一片漆黑的树林没有人烟的样子，拉住德拉科往那边逃去。

“哈利！哈利！”小天狼星在后面大喊，但是混乱的人群把大家冲散了。

哈利拉着德拉科拼命挤开人潮，把火光和尖叫抛在身后，一直冲进树林了两人都没有松手，弯着腰大声喘气。

“怎么回事？刚才那些是什么人？不是说这里保卫森严么！”哈利几乎要喊出来，但是他克制了自己。

“安静！安静！”德拉科吓死了，立刻捂住他的嘴巴，因为用力过猛两个人摔倒在地上，好在地上满是落叶倒下去软绵绵的，德拉科整个人压在哈利身上，表情十分惊恐。

哈利听见有个人踩着树叶发出“咯吱”的响动，在他们不远的地方，哈利大气不敢出，德拉科趴在他身上全身抖得不像话，哈利只能抱住他的腰想要制止他的颤抖。慢慢靠近的脚步声忽然停了下来，那人好像弯腰捡起什么东西。

“尸骨再现！”

天空中亮起明亮的绿光，越过德拉科的肩膀，哈利看见天空中出现一个巨大的骷髅头，骷髅的嘴里钻出一条身体缠绕着的蛇在疯狂扭动。

这个印记似乎很眼熟，哈利总觉得自己在哪里看到过......哈利的瞳孔一阵剧烈收缩，他想起来了！就在前天夜里的那个噩梦中，他看见贝拉干瘦的手臂从破破烂烂的阿兹卡班狱服里露出来，在她左手小臂内侧就有一个这样的标记！

脚步声渐渐远去，哈利挣扎着想要爬起来，可是两个人刚刚一动，还没有完全站起身——

“昏昏倒地！”

四面八方飞来好几道红色的咒语，几乎是擦着哈利的头发飞了过去，两个人又跌坐在地上。

“停下！停下！那是我教子和外甥！”

小天狼星几乎是咆哮着奔上前挡在哈利和德拉科身前。

“他们被发现在犯罪现场！”为首的巫师举着魔杖神情紧张。

“什么犯罪现场！克劳奇你疯了吗！你难道觉得会是他们两个人发射的这个标记？哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福？！两个还没上四年级的男孩儿？”

“不，我不觉得是哈利。”旁边一个女巫师收起手里的魔杖。

“总算是有明事理的人了。”

小天狼星摊开手，但是克劳奇还是一副神经质的模样。

“不，哈利，我知道不会是他，可是德拉科·马尔福，我听说他已经可以召唤完整的守护神了，这在他们这个年纪也几乎是不可能的，况且德拉科......”

“我儿子有什么问题吗？”

哈利看见卢修斯从后面走上来，虽然声音冷冰冰的没有一丝感情，但是向来一丝不苟的长发这会儿看上去十分凌乱，他猜卢修斯是听说这边发生了动乱急匆匆地赶过来才显得如此狼狈。

“没......没什么，不过我们发现他们出现在这里，而恰好这里出现了那个标记！”

“我想我们检查一下他们的魔杖就知道了，最后一个用过的魔咒是什么。”

德拉科乖乖掏出自己的山楂木魔杖，他最后一个魔咒还是半个多月以前用的，在家里练习变形课的魔咒。

但是哈利摸遍全身都没找到自己的魔杖：“糟了，我的魔杖好像丢了。”

德拉科的神色一下子慌张起来：“刚才施咒的人好像从地上捡了什么！”

这时又一个人走过来，拎着一个家养小精灵，手里握着一支魔杖。

“我在那边的森林抓到的。”他把小精灵扔在地上，“发现的时候它手里就抓着这个。”

哈利借着天空中投下的绿光看清了，正是自己的魔杖。克劳奇对魔杖用了闪回咒，杖尖喷出绿光，一个缩小的黑魔印记出现在大家面前，然后很快就消散了。

克劳奇对着家养小精灵大发雷霆，终于同意小天狼星和卢修斯带着哈利跟德拉科离开这片地方。


	73. Chapter 73

回到营地帐篷的时候哈利看见混乱已经平息，不知道从哪里钻出来的人已经消失不见，卢平、韦斯莱先生还有比尔和查理手里拿着魔杖，站在帐篷前一脸戒备的把大家围在中间，见哈利走过来，赫敏赶紧扑了过来，其他人也都跟上前，卢修斯错开众人，带着德拉科弯腰走进帐篷。

“哈利！你没事吧！这太可怕了！”赫敏小声尖叫起来。

罗恩也神色惊恐的小声问哈利那个黑魔标记不会是他变出来的吧。

这让哈利感到烦躁，赫敏和罗恩是知道上学期发生了什么的人，罗恩似乎把这两件事情联系在了一起。

“你头脑不清醒吗！罗恩！”赫敏生气地拍了他一下。

罗恩吃痛捂住脑袋，脸色发白的说了句抱歉。

这时福吉也跑了过来，小天狼星跟他爆发激烈的争吵，哈利听见他们说今天下午有人提供线索说是在对角巷古灵阁看见了贝拉，部里又把这里警戒的傲罗抽调过去追捕贝拉，所以到了晚上只剩下几个傲罗在营地驻守。

“魔法部就没有一个脑子清醒的家伙吗！他们真的以为是那只家养小精灵做的这件事吗！”福吉被小天狼星骂得狼狈的离开，他依然愤愤不平的骂道，“他们还没意识到这意味着什么吗！”

“特里劳妮的预言！黑暗再次降临！！！”

罗恩看起来快要崩溃了，而赫敏被他的话搞得更加愤怒了，两个人不顾场合的争吵起来，而珀西也对小天狼星的话颇有微词。

“够了，这里不是没有规矩的市场。”卢修斯从帐篷里走出来，这会儿他已经恢复一贯的姿态，不满的说。

卢平对小天狼星使了个眼神，和亚瑟带着赫敏和所有韦斯莱家的孩子们离开了。

哈利走进帐篷，看见纳西莎也在里面，坐在座位上拉着德拉科的手，见哈利进来柔和地对他说：“好了时候不早了，德拉科，你带哈利回房间休息吧。”

德拉科点点头，带着哈利回到自己房间，留下三个大人在外面谈事情。

“你的疤没有痛吧？”德拉科悄悄问哈利。

哈利摸了摸自己额前的伤疤摇摇头，德拉科似乎松了口气，两个人躺在床上没再说什么，不过哈利没怎么睡，一夜无话。

剩余的假期哈利跟德拉科继续住在陋居，魔法部炸了锅，对贝拉的追捕一无进展，魁地奇世界杯又出了这样大的乱子，《预言家日报》有了充分的素材胡言乱语，这让亚瑟忙得脚不离地，珀西也跟着制造出更多的恐慌，罗恩不停地絮叨特里劳妮的预言，德拉科跟赫敏每天都要和他吵架，这一切都让陋居陷入巨大的不安情绪，好在小天狼星和卢平每天都会来看望哈利，还有双胞胎发明的那些小把戏，勉强让哈利的烦躁得以缓解。

终于到了开学的日子，卢修斯找来两辆轿车送哈利和德拉科，韦斯莱夫人自己叫来了计程车，除了亚瑟和珀西一早就去了魔法部，剩下所有人一起前往国王车站。

到站台上，纳西莎递给哈利一张订单，让他记得去风雅店取今年要用到的礼服，哈利终于记起自己霍格莫德的同意证还没有签字，赶紧翻出来递给小天狼星，突然有一个监护人这件事哈利好像还没有习惯，那边卢修斯也交代完德拉科走过来。

查理忽然说：“我也许很快就能再见到大家，相信下次见面德拉科一定会很高兴的。”

查理一定是故意的，因为哈利明显看见卢修斯脸色沉了下来，好像德拉科跟查理相处愉快这件事让他很生气。

比尔眼睛里闪出光芒：“噢，确实，我也真希望今年可以回到霍格沃茨上学，你们今年一定会过得非常有趣，我绝对要想办法请假去观看一部分......”

“你们到底在说什么？”

韦斯莱夫人捂着嘴笑：“确实，确实，虽然我很想邀请你们一起过圣诞，但是你们肯定会因为这样那样的原因更请愿留在霍格沃茨。”

“看在萨拉查的份上，韦斯莱你们家都不会好好说话吗？不就是三强争霸赛和圣诞舞会么......”德拉科不耐烦地翻了个白眼。

“No way！”双胞胎目瞪口呆。

比尔和查理大笑着击了个掌：“珀西要是知道一定会气坏的，真是迫不及待想看他知道这个‘绝密情报’被提前泄露了是什么样的表情。”

这时哨子吹响了，小天狼星给了哈利一个拥抱，祝他新学年愉快。

列车发动，大家回到各自的包间，哈利缠着德拉科说什么是三强争霸赛，没一会儿高尔和克拉布还有诺特找了过来。

“我简直受不了扎比尼和帕金森了。”诺特一进门坐在对面的座位上，上上下下打量了一眼哈利，转过头去对德拉科说，“虽然我很同情你，但是你们保持这样挺好的。”

哈利懒得追问他们暗语一样的对话，他看见德拉科也只是恶狠狠地瞪了一眼诺特，不过他忽然好奇，为什么在魁地奇世界杯上没有见到他们。

“哦，我爸爸不让我去，嘿，那场面怎么样，一定很有趣吧。”诺特眼睛发光的问哈利。

“精彩极了！你一定会后悔的，最后克鲁姆抓到飞贼......”

“不，我不是问比赛，你知道的，就是......”诺特使了个眼神。

“什么？你是说后来出的乱子么？太混乱了。”哈利不明白为什么诺特看起来对那个更感兴趣。

德拉科皱眉斜了诺特一眼：“那没什么可说的。”

诺特耸了耸肩，他们又讨论了一下三强争霸赛的事情。

到达霍格沃茨站台的时候天空下着暴雨，地上又是一片泥泞，德拉科给他们用了一个避水咒，但是地上一片泥泞十分难走，好不容易走到马车停住的地方，哈利愣住了。

原本自动驾驶的马车前套着一匹骨瘦嶙峋的黑马，它们仗着翅膀，用空洞的白眼睛注视着他。

“这是什么？”哈利转身，德拉科也完全怔在原地，一步也不敢上前。

“你们在干嘛？赶紧上去啊，我可不想再呆在这鬼地方了。”诺特很不耐烦的推开他们，自顾自的走上马车。

“你看不见吗！”哈利大叫，又看向一脸茫然的高尔和克拉布，“你们也看不见吗！拉马车的这个是什么鬼东西！”

两个人摇摇头：“这个马车一直都没有马拉啊？”

“噢，波特，跟布莱克住在一起你的脑子终于疯了。”

诺特关上车门，哈利看着那匹马迈开腿朝前走，车轮也随之转动起来。他和德拉科还是站在原地，后面的学生绕开他们用奇怪的眼神看着他们，纷纷爬上马车。

“这么说你看到它们了？”一个男声从后面传来。

“谢天谢地终于有人能看到......”哈利转过身，是迪戈里。

“不，事实上我看不见它们，不过我父亲在神奇动物管理控制司工作，他跟我讲起过。”迪戈里微笑着看着哈利。

“为什么？”

“因为只有见过死亡的人才能够看见夜骐。”

一个空灵的女声飘过来，哈利这才看见迪戈里身后站着两个穿拉文克劳校袍的女孩儿，说话的女生有一头漂亮的银白色头发，戴着胡萝卜的耳坠；旁边的那个是秋·张，挨在迪戈里身边。

“我很遗憾在魁地奇世界杯上发生了那样的事情，我父亲跟我说他在树林里看到你和马尔福，看来你们见到了让人难以想象的恐怖。”迪戈里露出同情的表情，大概以为哈利他们是在那场混乱中见证了死亡。

哈利觉得自己的胃又揪了起来，他知道为什么自己能够看见夜骐。

“哈利，哈利！梅林在上，告诉我你能看见，这些到底是什么！”罗恩气喘吁吁地跑上来，赫敏在他身后也很不安的样子。

“哦，上车！上车再跟你们说！”哈利赶紧把他们推上马车，转头匆匆对迪戈里说了句谢谢，他们不需要制造更多的混乱了。

哈利跟他们讲了夜骐的事情，罗恩立刻闭嘴不肯再说一个字，赫敏频频望向窗外，嘴里叨念着希望海格带新生渡湖不要出什么意外。他们都不想提起那件事，哈利也不再说什么。

回到城堡，他们度过了一个比以往都要更加混乱的晚宴，新的黑魔法防御教授中途闯入让大家都吓了一跳，那只假眼球疯狂乱转，最后落在斯莱特林长桌德拉科和哈利身上，哈利不自在地缩了缩身子；而十七岁以下的巫师不能参与三强争霸的事情又引起了以格兰芬多为首的学院强烈的不满。

“不要命的蠢狮子。”德拉科这样评价。

哈利倒是觉得没什么，他对这种找麻烦的事情感到厌倦，麻烦不找他都已经是梅林眷顾，他只是感到遗憾，今年他又没有机会举起学院杯的奖杯了。


	74. Chapter 74

这个学期哈利跟德拉科都把占卜课退了，他们实在是不能忍受神经兮兮的特里劳妮，但是罗恩，自从上学期听过她那个“真正的预言”以后简直就像是拉文德那样迷上了这个课。

“愚蠢！无可救药！”赫敏十分不屑。

新学期的课程没什么变化，草药课——恶心且无趣、神奇动物保护课——“惊喜”不断、魔药课——难以忍受，不过哈利悄悄改选了麻瓜研究课，这可以让他过得轻松，毕竟研究麻瓜不需要耗费他太多的精力，这也让他和德拉科有了一门不同的课程，德拉科选了算术占卜。

“我真是不敢相信你居然选了麻瓜研究课！”前往大厅的走廊上，德拉科看着哈利的课表厌恶地说，“你是斯莱特林唯一选这个课的人！”

“得了吧，你还研究了麻瓜法律呢。”哈利毫不在乎的反驳。

德拉科脸微微红了，狠狠地瞪了他一眼，哈利耸耸肩继续往前走，他只想赶紧去吃午饭，应付斯内普显然是一件消耗精力的事情。

“小子，不许胡来！”

一瘸一拐的“疯眼”穆迪举着魔杖气势汹汹地朝哈利走来，一道白光擦着哈利的肩膀奔后面去了，身后传来一声巨响，哈利吓了一大跳，他不明白自己哪里得罪穆迪了，门廊被按下暂停键，所有人都被吓僵在原地，哈利下意识回身去找德拉科。

可是德拉科不见了，地上有一只皮毛雪白，浑身发抖的小白鼬。

“他伤着你了吗？”穆迪怒气冲冲地走到哈利身边问。

“什么？谁？”

“马尔福！我刚刚看见他在你身后要攻击你！”穆迪简直歇斯底里，发出沙哑的声音。

“不可能！德拉科不可能攻击我，他大概是想开一个玩笑！”

“我可不信，马尔福一家都是渣滓！败类！”穆迪大吼一声，又把魔杖指着白鼬，把它上下抛来抛去，白鼬发出痛苦的尖叫。

“停下！住手！哈利！那是德拉科！！！”潘西尖叫着扑到哈利身边，她刚刚站在最后面看得很清楚。

“什么？！”哈利慌忙接住被穆迪抛到空中的白鼬，小家伙吓坏了，立刻往哈利校袍里钻。

“这里发生了什么？”麦格教授走过来，看着学生们都一副吓呆了的样子。

“噢，你好，麦格教授。”穆迪还举着魔杖，一脸平静地回复，“我正在教训一个学生，你知道的，我最痛恨从背后搞偷袭的人。”

“麦格教授！他把德拉科变成了一只白鼬！”潘西立刻像是抓住了救命稻草那样立刻向麦格报告。

哈利把躲在自己怀里瑟瑟发抖的小白鼬捞出来举到麦格面前，小家伙四肢和尾巴都在胡乱挣扎，一副吓破胆的模样。

“穆迪！我们不能用变形作为惩罚！况且我也不相信马尔福会攻击波特！”麦格抽出自己的魔杖挥了一下。

显然，麦格也被气昏了头，完全忘记了哈利举着白鼬，变回人形的德拉科“砰”的一下压在哈利身上，两个人狼狈地趴在地上。

“抱歉......”麦格惊了一下，但是随即重新把脸转向穆迪，严肃地说，“穆迪你得分得清一个人到底只是想握手还是攻击！这是在学校！虽然他们顽皮了些，但是学生们不会使用那种下三滥的手段。”

“我可不相信，那是斯莱特林，是马尔福，我和这小子的爸爸和教父还是‘老朋友’呢。”穆迪漫不经心地收起魔杖。

“我们也不搞学院歧视！穆迪！你现在跟我去见邓布利多校长！”麦格教授气冲冲地带走了穆迪。

可是哈利跟德拉科还趴在地上，不是哈利不想起来，实在是德拉科整个人抖得不像话，一直箍着他的脖子不肯抬头，他们脸颊贴着脸颊，哈利甚至感觉到自己脸上都一片湿热，看起来德拉科被吓坏了。

“唔......德拉科，没事了，麦格把穆迪带走了。”哈利尴尬地把手放在德拉科背上，一上一下安抚地拍着，不知道为什么，他们这个动作出现的次数好像有点多，但是众目睽睽之下？大家都好奇地看着他们，诺特还有点幸灾乐祸，哈利不得不抬腿踢了他一脚才让他没有笑出声。

“我要告诉我爸爸，我一定会告诉我爸爸的。”德拉科脸埋在自己手臂里，声音断断续续，十分虚弱的说。

“好好好，但是我们现在得先起来才行，我们还躺在大厅外面的走廊上呢。”哈利小声提醒他。

德拉科终于爬起来，满脸泪痕，眼睛里蓄满泪花，皮肤红彤彤的。

“噢，德拉科，你这幅样子，真可惜波特的那个小粉丝克里维不在，要是给你拍下来了该多好。”诺特砸着嘴落井下石。

哈利站起身狠狠踹了他的小腿一脚，诺特一时不察摔坐在地上。

“说出去你就死定了。”哈利低声威胁了他一句，又瞪了一眼围观的人，拉着德拉科贴着墙跑进大厅，德拉科在自己形象这件事上脸皮薄得很，这事儿要是传开了，哈利怀疑他能跳进黑湖。

哈利知道假期里德拉科原本很期待这个学期的黑魔法防御课来着，因为他们这个学期的课本主标题叫做《黑暗力量》，显然，这里面介绍了大量的黑魔法，虽然重点是副标题《——自卫指南》。

但是现在？哈利好笑地看着他一副畏畏缩缩的模样，但是又有点心疼，明明德拉科连黑魔法本身都不害怕，现在却被吓成这个样子。

“看你下次还敢捉弄人。”哈利揉了揉德拉科的脑袋，顺滑的发丝触感很好。

德拉科哼哼了两下，没有制止哈利的动作。

这时门外传来木棍重重的撞击地面的声音还有脚步声，德拉科立刻把自己往角落又缩了缩，穆迪走进教室，走到讲台上，他那只假眼疯狂乱转，整个教室鸦雀无声。

穆迪对黑魔法的态度倒是跟德拉科很像，只是不知道为什么他对马尔福，或许还有整个斯莱特林的态度都特别恶劣，尤其在讲到“一旦使用不可饶恕咒就会立刻把施咒者送进阿兹卡班”的时候，哈利感觉到极度的不舒服，德拉科在桌子底下抓住他的手，穆迪的眼珠立刻朝他们的方向看过来，哈利回望他，反手也握住德拉科，不过穆迪什么也没说。

穆迪抓起一只蜘蛛开始演示夺魂咒，罗恩被吓坏了，他最害怕的就是蜘蛛，但是学生们似乎被他惊恐的模样逗乐了，而穆迪肆无忌惮地指挥着蜘蛛跳来跳去恐吓其他学生，哈利挡在德拉科身前死死地盯着穆迪，担心他又借机报复德拉科。

不过穆迪并没有费神让蜘蛛跳到最后一排来。

接着穆迪当着纳威的面对蜘蛛用了钻心咒，蜘蛛蜷成一团身体抽搐着好像在无声的尖叫，而纳威完全被吓坏了，指骨发白地攥着衣摆，赫敏大声制止穆迪继续折磨那蜘蛛。

穆迪把那只可怜的蜘蛛放在赫敏面前。

“或许格兰杰小姐，你可以告诉我们最后一个不可饶恕咒。”穆迪轻声说。

赫敏强忍着眼泪摇摇头，她还从来没有拒绝过回答一个教授的提问，好像只要她不说出来这只蜘蛛就不会遭遇那大家都心知肚明的下场。

“Avada Kedavra！”

耀眼的绿光从穆迪的杖尖飞出，教室里响起一阵絮语，好像有死神掠过上空。

哈利听见了，听见撕心裂肺的尖叫还有狂乱的让人不寒而栗的大笑，他又看见小矮星彼得倒在他的面前，他猛地站起身，桌子被推动发出刺耳的摩擦声，椅子倒在地板上发出更大的巨响，刺骨的寒意从心里钻出来，额前的伤疤又发出灼烧的疼痛，哈利好像听见有个低沉的男声在他耳边说话。

** **“接受它！”** **

** **“使用它！”** **

** **

格兰芬多所有学生都惊慌失措，赫敏闭着眼睛，罗恩摔倒在地上；相比之下斯莱特林显得比较镇定，但是大部分人的脸色也都不怎么好看，只有少数几个，像是诺特看上去就有些抑制不住的兴奋。

“杀戮咒。”穆迪的声音没有过多的情感，“没有解咒，中咒者必死无疑，据人们所知，只有一个人逃脱了这种咒语，而他就在这间教室。”

哈利站在那里无动于衷，目光涣散着，好像脱离了现实，德拉科拽着他的手拼命想让他坐下。

“索命咒需要很强大的魔法力量作为基础，所以你们大可以拿出魔杖对准我拼命念这个咒语，我最多只会留点鼻血而已——哦，看起来有人想要试试看是吗？”

大家顺着穆迪饶有兴趣的目光转身，看着哈利面无表情的就像是提线木偶那样，仿佛被人操作着举起自己的魔杖，赫敏和罗恩尖叫起来，德拉科也站起身猛地把哈利推到墙上大吼着：“哈利·波特！你醒醒！”

哈利好像听见有个很遥远的声音在叫他，慢慢的光亮和现实才重新闯入他的感官，他看见德拉科抓着他的手臂把他推倒在墙壁上。

“唔......啊......发生了什么？”

“噢——看来我们的波特先生想说自己中了夺魂咒，表演得很好，大家看到了吗，如果中了夺魂咒的人就会表现出这个样子，不记得自己做过什么事情，但是我们应该怎么辨别一个人是不是真的中了夺魂咒呢......”

“你不应该小看任何人！”德拉科忽然对穆迪大叫，全然忘记要害怕他的样子，然后不管不顾拉着哈利跑出教室。

“呃，马尔福刚才说得那个很好，你们都应该记下来，如果不想自己遭遇险境，你们就应该随时保持警惕！”

大家被他突然抬高的音量再次震慑，匆匆拿出羽毛笔开始做笔记，但是赫敏和罗恩都担心地看着门口，双手不停地颤抖。


	75. Chapter 75

哈利被德拉科连拖带拽离开黑魔法防御的教室，城堡里没什么人，大家都在上课，走到一个远离教室的角落德拉科才松开他的手。

“你知道自己刚才在做什么吗！”德拉科发出低声的尖叫，为了不引来其他人，那声音听起来有点滑稽，“你差点攻击一个教授！我不管你有多不喜欢他，你不能在学校杀死一个教授，而且你能做到的！”

哈利抓着自己的魔杖在裤腿上蹭了一下。

“你有任何！任何事情没有告诉我的吗！”

“嗯......大概吧，刚才穆迪念咒的时候我的伤疤忽然痛了，然后我听见我妈妈的惨叫——我猜应该是，还有伏地魔的声音......”

“你不能直接喊那个人的名字！”德拉科慌张地捂住哈利的嘴。

哈利“呜呜”的想说那只是一个名字而已，没什么好怕的，但是德拉科惊恐的样子让他只能作罢。

“好吧，我会问一下我爸爸到底是怎么回事，看起来是杀戮咒对的影响特别大，毕竟你这个疤就是这么留下来的。”德拉科思索了一下，两个人决定不回教室了，直接往地窖走去。

哈利忽然意识到自己也可以问一下小天狼星这是怎么回事，他好像特别习惯了什么事都跟德拉科商量，如果被小天狼星知道自己居然经常忘记他的存在......哈利决定现在就去给小天狼星写信。

经历过第一堂黑魔法防御课以及前后的一系列变故，穆迪大概是受到警告，在其他教授面前的行为举止收敛了不少，但是授课内容，嗯，还是一如既往的疯狂，比方说要他们相互对同学念夺魂咒。

前面的学生各种出糗，但是到哈利的时候出现了一丝意外，他不但没有被控制跳一段踢踏舞，反而朝穆迪扑了过去，穆迪不但没有生气，反而一副很高兴的样子。

但是哈利自己并不高兴。

“我确定自己被控制了德拉科！还要我跟你说几遍！我听见有个人在我脑子里说‘攻击对你念咒的人’，然后我就不受控制的扑了过去！”

“可是我们都听到的是穆迪要你跳到桌子上去表演一段踢踏舞。”

这太奇怪了。

小天狼星回信了，让哈利如果伤疤再痛就立刻去找邓布利多，而与此同时卢修斯亲自来了一趟霍格沃茨，他把纳西莎准备的点心交给德拉科和哈利以后直接去了校长办公室。

“我以为你爸爸不喜欢邓布利多。”哈利悄悄地问德拉科，两个人坐在旋转扶梯的下面，有点好奇上面在谈论什么事情。

“他是不喜欢那个老疯子。”德拉科皱着眉，也在为卢修斯居然来找邓布利多感到不解。

但是卢修斯谈完事情出来没有跟他们提起任何一点，反而关心了他们的课业情况，让德拉科不要松懈，明年的O.W.Ls考试一定要拿到好成绩。

“你爸爸的口气听起来就像是赫敏，我相信如果赫敏是个纯血巫师他一定会喜欢她的。”

德拉科暴打了一下哈利的脑袋。

到了万圣节的前夕，霍格沃茨终于迎来了远道而来的客人，在此之前哈利已经受够了紧张兮兮的教授，不止是斯内普，就连麦格和好脾气的弗利维教授都开始对表现不好的学生叫喊，让他们不要在其他学校面前丢脸。

因为克鲁姆的到来，学生们挤在前厅陷入狂热，布斯巴顿的学生们已经坐在拉文克劳的座位上，似乎是觉得蓝色和她们的校服很相衬，又是一阵喧闹过后，德姆斯特朗的校长带领学生坐在了斯莱特林长桌，卡卡洛夫看见德拉科跟他问了声好，大声的说很遗憾他没能到德姆斯特朗念书，否则他一定会接受到更好的教育。

“他在给邓布利多难堪。”诺特悄悄凑到哈利耳边跟他说。

哈利眯起眼睛看了一眼卡卡洛夫，而德拉科似乎也为克鲁姆坐在自己身边感到高兴，这让哈利心里很不爽快。

“是啊是啊，真可惜，德拉科这种金贵的男孩儿又不是什么粗鲁的野人，受不了那么寒冷的天气。”哈利细声细气地说。

卡卡洛夫没有生气，发出爽朗的笑声，德姆斯特朗的学生已经脱下了毛皮斗篷，露出里面精致的血红色校服。

“噢，你们应该去格兰芬多长桌，那里的颜色跟你们更配。”哈利毫不客气的端起一杯南瓜汁猛喝了一口，被甜腻的味道齁住了。

“我喜欢这个孩子。”卡卡洛夫用力的拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“有魄力！你叫什么名字？”

“哈利·波特。”

这下哈利听见抽气声，卡卡洛夫的脸色变得很古怪，但是没说什么转身回到教师席上坐下，而克鲁姆似乎在探究地看着哈利，一副对他很感兴趣的模样。

“恭喜你，‘黄金男孩’大名远扬。”德拉科坐下以后白了他一眼。

“哦，亲爱的小龙，你只是吃醋了而已，因为克鲁姆看起来对我更感兴趣。”哈利笑了起来。

第二天是万圣节，同时是三强争霸赛开始报名和霍格莫德开放的日子，不过没有人想去霍格莫德，他们都宁愿坐在大厅看都有谁把名字扔了进去。

但是哈利和德拉科必须要到霍格莫德去取他们的礼服长袍，况且哈利可不想浪费自己的同意证，他把表格交给费尔奇的时候神气极了。

没有学生的造访，霍格莫德比前几次来的时候都要安静不少，他俩先去风雅店把衣服领了，两件衣服乍一看上去很像，都是袖口和领口处压着墨绿色天鹅绒的黑色长袍，有一点儿像麻瓜的牧师礼服，但是细一看又不太一样，德拉科的衣服上用银色的丝线绣着马尔福的家徽，哈利的则是一条银蛇，从衣摆的地方绕到腰袢。

真希望我也有自己的家徽。哈利仔细的又看了一眼他们的礼服，心里一阵失落，但是他很好的没有表现出来。两人把衣服收好，到三把扫帚坐了会儿，吃过午饭，喝了一杯黄油啤酒，下午又去蜂蜜公爵买了点糖果，这才返回学校。

回到地窖，布雷司跟他们说斯莱特林有几个学生往火焰杯里投进了自己的名字，大家正在祝贺他们，简直就像是已经被选上了一样。

“Well，毕竟不是每个人都有去把自己名字扔进去的勇气。”布雷司耸了耸肩，然后想起什么好笑的事情那样接着说，“不过你们错过了韦斯莱那两个双胞胎的笑话，他们试图用增龄剂蒙混过去，结果被邓布利多划的年龄圈给甩了出来，满头白发和白色的络腮胡，跟邓布利多自己的造型差不多。”

哈利想了一下那场面笑出声。

万圣节的晚宴结束过后便是宣布勇士的时间，邓布利多故弄玄虚的——德拉科这样形容，把除了南瓜灯以外的其他蜡烛全部熄灭了，大厅里陷入一种令人紧张的昏暗环境，火焰杯发出的蓝光是整间屋子最亮的光芒。

威克多尔·克鲁姆不出意外是德姆斯特朗的勇士；芙蓉·德拉库尔是布斯巴顿的勇士；塞德里克·迪戈里被选为霍格沃茨的勇士。

赫奇帕奇的长桌上欢呼声震耳欲聋，但是斯莱特林这边居然也发出几声笑声：“噢，马尔福没有满十七岁真是太可惜了，他可是去年打败了迪戈里的人。”

“斯莱特林的王子万岁。”布雷司敲着桌子惹起一阵哄笑。

他们完全就是在捣乱赫奇帕奇愉快的氛围，然而德拉科居然显得很受用。

总之混乱的喝彩持续了很长时间，大家终于安静下来听邓布利多说接下来的话，然而这个时候，火焰杯第四次窜出红色的火焰，火星溅射出一道长长的火舌，又一张羊皮纸飘落下来，邓布利多伸手捉住那张纸片，表情显得有些困惑，但是他还是清了清嗓子，大声念道：“哈利·波特。”

刚刚还一片欢腾的斯莱特林长桌被按了静音键，大家都呆在原地愣愣地看着邓布利多，仿佛他说了什么让人听不懂的话，斯内普皱着眉走到邓布利多边上跟他耳语。

“我没有把我的名字投进去啊。”哈利茫然地说。

“作弊！他作弊！卑鄙的斯莱特林！”不知道是哪个学生突兀地大喊。

这下引起整个斯莱特林的不满，大厅里几乎是隔空对骂了起来。

“安静！”邓布利多校长给自己用了一个声音洪亮，卡卡洛夫和马克西姆夫人也皱着眉，不过一副看好戏的表情，“哈利·波特到前面来！”

“哈利没有把自己的名字丢进去！昨天晚宴过后他就一直和我呆在一起，今天我们一天都在霍格莫德！”德拉科“腾”站了起来。

“好的，谢谢你的说明，德拉科，但是火焰杯做的决定必须遵守，这是三强争霸赛的规则，现在，哈利，到前面来。”邓布利多脸上没有笑容，但是声音不容置否。

哈利只好慢慢地站起身，他注意到斯内普露出一个从来没有对他露出过的神情，一时之间哈利怀疑自己眼花了，因为那个表情看上去，简直像是在担忧他。


	76. Chapter 76

房间里所有人都在争吵，每一个教授都有自己的说法，门外也传来激烈的议论，哈利能够想象到大厅里是怎样一副景象，斯莱特林一定在忙着跟所有学院的学生吵架。

“够了！”哈利发出怒吼，喋喋不休的争吵让他头痛得厉害，他对着马克西姆夫人和芙蓉高声喊道，“你们难道以为我想参加这个比赛吗？！我难道还需要这样一个无聊的比赛来证明我自己吗？！你们觉得一个人从出生开始就被当成是稀奇动物一样走到哪里都被人指指点点很有趣是吗？！”

所有人都噤声了，他们不可思议的看着哈利，芙蓉不满地跺跺脚：“或许你看中了那一千加隆的奖励！”

“谢谢你贫穷且目光短浅的发言，德拉库尔小姐。”哈利冷冷地看了她一眼，芙蓉显然被他的目光吓到了，但是还是朝他瞪了回去。

“我觉得他值得这个名额。”克鲁姆仰起头做了一个简短的表态，十分欣赏地看着哈利。

“但是哈利......呃，我是说他年龄没到不是么，这对他来说是不是太危险了，邓布利多教授？”塞德里克思索了一下措辞，希望自己说得话能够得体，他快速看了一眼哈利，发现对方也在盯着自己，显然一副不那么高兴的样子，又补充了一句，“当然，我本人不觉得是哈利作弊了，他会是一个值得尊敬的对手。”

房间里又沉默了一阵，最后克劳奇表示火焰杯的规矩不容破坏，于是做出了最后的决定，接着他们宣读了第一项比赛的注意事项和章程。

马克西姆夫人和芙蓉显得怒气冲冲，而克鲁姆则不然，他对哈利的态度甚至超过了塞德里克，不过卡卡洛夫显得很古怪，一副拿不准态度的样子，领着克鲁姆也离开了，最后哈利和塞德里克一起走出房间。

“我想你应该要小心一点，哈利。”塞德里克突然说，“魁地奇世界杯的动乱显然也是冲着你去的，我要是你，我就会更加小心马尔福，他们家过去的名声可不怎么样。”

哈利冷漠地看了他一眼：“我想我自己能够分辨好坏。”

走出大厅哈利看见德拉科带着高尔和克拉布在等他。

“怎么样？”

“邓布利多取消了我的年终考试算不算一个好消息？”哈利看见高尔和克拉布果然露出一个羡慕的表情。

“恭喜哈利，成为三强争霸赛的第四个勇士，史无前例，绝无仅有。”塞德里克走过来，赫奇帕奇的休息室和斯莱特林挨着，这就意味着他们一路都会是同行的。

德拉科表情复杂地看着哈利，一行人朝地窖走去。

“干嘛？德拉科，你知道我没有把名字丢进那个破杯子，你什么表情。”哈利被他的态度弄得很是不安，今晚上他不需要更多的争吵了。

“我在想怎么帮你保命！”德拉科翻了个白眼，“你知道你站在迪戈里和克鲁姆中间像什么吗？像是一座山突然塌方了一块！”

塞德里克“噗嗤”笑了起来。

“傻大个你笑什么笑，哈利是你们之中最灵活的，等着吧，奖杯绝对会是斯莱特林的。”德拉科一点也没有自己说话前后矛盾的自觉，转身就去回怼塞德里克。

“我也会报去年魁地奇的一箭之仇的，祝你好运，哈利。”

走到地下，塞德里克转身进了赫奇帕奇的休息室，门刚一打开，里面就传来热烈的祝贺。哈利看着自己眼前的门，表示自己十分不想进去。

介于今年没有魁地奇比赛，并且霍格沃茨意外出现了两个勇士，于是往年精彩的蛇狮之争变成了斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇的对决，更为奇异的是，格兰芬多以韦斯莱一家为首都支持哈利，而拉文克劳则是更加看好塞德里克。

同在地窖的天然地理环境让这场战争直接波及的受害者......是斯内普，大家好像都忘记了这位可怕的斯莱特林院长跟他们住在同一层，地窖从来没有这么热闹过，时刻都有决斗的学生，斯内普每天晚上都可以在地窖抓到很多学生，赫奇帕奇关禁闭！斯莱特林帮他分拣魔药！一时之间作为主角的三强争霸赛本身在霍格沃茨的关注比重都降低了不少。

哈利把这些事都写信告诉了小天狼星，于是小天狼星来了一趟学校，风风火火地冲进斯莱特林长桌祝贺哈利成为勇士，给他带来了好些巧克力，说是莱姆斯做的，简直是要比对马尔福家对待德拉科的做法，然后又匆匆忙忙地跑向校长办公室。

“我怀疑刚才时间倒转了。”哈利掰下一块巧克力放进嘴里，“小天狼星走的整个线路就跟你爸爸一模一样。”

下午哈利被叫到一间教室，他们要对每个勇士的魔杖进行检测，芙蓉在和塞德里克说话，克鲁姆一脸阴沉地站在房间的角落，看见哈利进来对他点头示意了一下。一个男人端着相机，他旁边站着一个身着浮夸的女巫，她说她是《预言家日报》的记者，丽塔·斯基特。

她把哈利抓到旁边的扫帚棚进行令人反胃的采访。

“一个出身悲惨的十二岁男孩......”

“十四，谢谢。”

斯基特没有理他接着说：“是不是因为你悲惨的命运从小没有受到过足够的关心所以才想尽办法报名希望得到更多关注？”

“我没有报名。”哈利觉得自己胃绞了起来。

“如果你爸妈知道了你要参加三强争霸赛，你觉得他们会是什么感觉？”

这倒勉强算是一个好问题，但是哈利不是很想回答，他不想在别人面前谈论他的父母，于是他说：“我教父反正挺激动的。”

但是他看见那只恶心的羽毛笔写上了：当我们的谈话转向他已几乎毫无印象的父母时，那双绿得惊人的眼睛里充满了泪水。

这下哈利算是明白亚瑟为什么这么讨厌丽塔了。

“我对我父母记得很清楚，我也没有充满泪水，我受够你的胡言乱语了，我现在就要出去！”哈利起身要走。

“最后一个问题，你要面对三个个不仅在心智和体格上都比你成熟强壮，而且还掌握了你平时连想都不敢想的咒语，担心吗？”丽塔拉着哈利的手臂眨了眨眼睛。

哈利盯着那支和做出和丽塔一样的动作似乎在盯着自己的翠绿色的羽毛笔，第一次觉得这个颜色这么难看，他冷冷的说：“或许你应该把后面那句话反过来写，是我，掌握他们平时想都不敢想的魔咒。”

奥利凡德先生替他们每个人都检查完魔杖，拍完照要出门的时候哈利若有所思的看着斯基特，最后露出一个德拉科似的标准而灿烂的假笑，悄悄挤到她身边低声说：“你知道吗，我很愿意为你的报道加点料，well，我的魔杖杖芯和伏......就是你知道的那个人是同一只凤凰身上拔下来的。”

说完，哈利大步走出教室，他希望丽塔能够把这篇报道写得越夸张越好。

果不其然，没过多久，大家便看到预言家日报用加粗的笔墨写着：“哈利·波特：三强争霸的第四位勇士？还是令人闻风丧胆的下一个黑魔王？”

上面极尽笔墨把哈利描绘成一个目中无人狂妄自大傲慢的形象，不把任何人放在眼里，并且还列举了哈利和神秘人的种种相似之处，最后得出的结论居然是斯莱特林坏透了，霍格沃茨没救了。简直惊世骇俗。

另外两个学校的勇士在最后提了一笔，而且还拼错了，而塞德里克的名字甚至都没有出现。

再然后，就传来了丽塔被举报，《预言家日报》被指虚假报道的消息。

“物极必反罢了。”哈利耸耸肩，好多人正围着问他怎么做到的，丽塔胡编乱造又不是第一次了。

德拉科看着他笑得一脸人畜无害白眼翻到天上去了，不过是斯基特那个蠢货被挖到的“猛料”冲昏了头脑，一时得罪了所有有权有势的纯血家族，包括境外那两所学校的校长甚至是保加利亚魁地奇球队，被群起而攻之。

“我倒是很相信斯基特对波特的那篇报道。”布雷司小声嘀咕，“看看波特那个样子吧，马尔福，你都不会比他更加斯莱特林。”

大家深以为然。

《预言家日报》引来的风波又在学校里持续了好一阵，随着第一个项目开始的时间越来越迫近，大家终于想起来这一切的源头——三强争霸赛。

赫敏跟罗恩又吵架了，因为罗恩对芙蓉似乎着了迷，而且天天叨念占卜课上特里劳妮的预言。

“特里劳妮说我这个学期会面对一个意外但是甜蜜的挑战！”罗恩很兴奋地说，眼睛不住地往拉文克劳长桌上瞟。

“哦，真难得，她终于不再预言死亡了。”赫敏很烦躁地别开头不去搭理罗恩。

“算了吧，赫敏，芙蓉有媚娃的血统，就连她的魔杖杖芯都是媚娃的头发呢。”哈利耸了耸肩。

“第一个项目就是下周二了哈利！你想好怎么做了吗？”赫敏反复问他。

“唔，大概吧。”哈利回答的很敷衍，不是因为一无所知，相反，他已经弄明白第一个项目要面对什么了，其实这很容易，查理在开学前送他们上火车的时候就说德拉科下次见到他一定会很高兴，还能有什么让德拉科见到一个韦斯莱很高兴呢？后来卢修斯也证实了他们的猜测。德拉科对龙很擅长，这段时间一直在和哈利讨论应对措施。但是哈利不敢明白的告诉赫敏，她的偏执症实在是让哈利觉得害怕。

“什么是大概！”果然，赫敏不满地嚷起来，“你知不知道三强争霸赛不是闹着玩的，往届的比赛死过很多选手！”

“他不需要更多的恐慌了赫敏！”罗恩插进来打断了赫敏的话。

“是啊！可是他需要清楚的明白自己应该要怎么做！而不是像有的人一样头脑不清醒轻易就对一个人昏了头！”

又吵起来了......哈利急忙从格兰芬多的长桌上脱身，他看见德拉科走进了大厅，德拉科今天上算术占卜没有跟他一起。

“海格找你，让你明天晚上穿隐形衣去见他。”德拉科目光闪烁显得很兴奋，凑近到哈利身边悄悄地说，“我也要跟你们一起去！”

哈利点点头，好吧，是时候去见见自己真正的“对手”了。


	77. Chapter 77

去看火龙之前，德拉科兴奋了一整天，好不容易等到入夜便催促着哈利赶紧带上隐形衣。

所以哈利没有想到见完火龙回来之后他会惊恐成这个样子，瞧瞧海格的兴奋样吧，作为一个热爱龙的人，德拉科的表现根本没有道理。

“你怎么回事？明明出门前还显得那么开心。”哈利把隐形衣收进衣柜，坐到德拉科身边奇怪的问他。

“那是匈牙利树蜂龙。”德拉科似乎已经恐惧过了头，声音有气无力的，“你最好是祈祷萨拉查保佑你不会抽到那家伙。”

“好吧，想想看也只是四分之一的概率，我不会那么背时吧。”哈利嘀咕着。

德拉科忽然激动地揪住他的衣领，把他拽到自己跟前：“你把对付斯基特一半的脑子拿出来想想吧！有个人，用了很高深的，我们都不知道是什么的方法，把你的名字丢进去火焰杯，并且确保你会被选中！”

“你的意思是有人要杀了我？贝拉？她也像小天狼星一样溜进了霍格沃茨？”

“这才是最恐怖的事情！贝拉出现的几次，都在离霍格沃茨很远的地方......”

哈利眨眨眼睛，德拉科的脸跟他靠得很近，很近很近，近到看得清白皙的皮肤和脸颊上的绒毛，还有浅色的眼睛上淡金色的睫毛在微微发颤，嘴唇颜色有点淡，似乎是刚刚被吓到了的缘故，正在一开一合在说话，露出洁白的牙齿，还有为了发出不同的音节而上下活动的舌头，但是哈利就好像听不见他的声音。

哈利有好多好多次都跟德拉科靠得很近，但是他似乎很少这样观察他，他有很精致的五官，瞳孔里满满地盛着自己的身影。

哈利脑子里突然冒出暑假在自己的生日宴上，布雷司亲吻潘西的场景。接吻是一种什么感觉？不知道德拉科薄薄的嘴唇是否柔软？

“你有没有在听我说话！”

哈利忽然凑上去用嘴堵住德拉科的话，不让他发出怒吼。

房间里一下子就安静下来，厚厚的墙壁外面是黑湖，但是他们在湖底连一丝水纹都听不见，地窖是霍格沃茨的城堡里最安静的地方。

德拉科的嘴唇很软，薄薄的，刚刚在外面吹了太久的寒风，触感还有些许凉意，有点像毛毛牙薄荷糖，带着甜丝丝的味道。

哈利抬起头，德拉科浅蓝色的眼睛一瞬不瞬的盯着他，沉默了好久才问：“你这是什么意思？吃错药了还是吓傻了？”

“唔，就是，感觉你好吵。”哈利声音懒懒的，索性扑到德拉科身上，用手环住他的脖子，“没什么好担心的，反正我们不是早就决定了，用飞来咒招来火弩箭，再对它的眼睛用眼疾咒，当然，我尽量不会用这个的，我不会伤害你的宝贝小龙的，唉哟！你打我干嘛！”

“你最好用！虽然我知道你的准头一塌糊涂！如果瞄不准就别用，你会激怒它的！”德拉科看起来很狂躁，搞得哈利也不知道他到底是希望自己用咒还是不希望。

“好啦好啦，我知道了，或许我应该去找穆迪教授把我变成一只小白鼬，那样行动起来比较方便——唉哟！住手！住手！痛啦！”哈利捂着脑袋抗议，德拉科敲他可真是一点都没留情。

德拉科看起来气呼呼的，最后把手放下来抱着他，两个人横躺在床上没有说话。

“你必须给我赢下这场比赛。”德拉科轻轻地说，“完整的，活蹦乱跳的赢下这场比赛。”

“放心，死不了，实在不行我就用索命咒——唉哟！第三次了！德拉科你没完了！”

德拉科这次没有打他的头，张口咬住他的耳廓：“不准！克劳奇会把你关进阿兹卡班的。”

哈利缩了缩脖子，他没有真的打算用那个，倒是德拉科的嘴贴在耳朵上弄得他心里痒痒的。

两个人就这么靠在一起躺在床上不知不觉睡了过去，第二天醒来的时候哈利悲催地发现自己着凉发烧了，在地窖昏睡了一整天，德拉科去医疗翼给他取了药，照顾他喝下，还嘲笑他这样虚弱居然还能做勇士。

一直到周一吃早饭的时候，哈利看着塞德里克的背影，忽然意识到他很有可能是四个人里唯一一个不知道第二天比赛项目的人了。

如果一无所知的走上赛场面对火龙，他可能会死。哈利脑子里忽然冒出这个念头。哈利知道塞德里克是一个很有正义感的人，上一年和斯莱特林的比赛他可以轻易把德拉科撞下扫帚但是他没有那么做，甚至在德拉科从扫帚上飞扑下来以后上前查看他又没有受伤。

哈利看着塞德里克身边围着一大帮忠实的簇拥，女孩儿们路过他都报以羞赧的一笑，不过顺着他的目光看过去，哈利看见那束目光又落在拉文克劳的长桌上，黑发的亚裔姑娘笑得甜蜜，不知道她如果见到迪戈里被火龙杀死的场面会怎么样？想到这里哈利微微蹙眉，似乎为自己这个不愉快的想法感到心烦。

“看什么看得这么认真？”德拉科注意到哈利眼睛直直的看着什么出神。

“哦，没什么，你等一下。”

德拉科看着哈利朝赫奇帕奇的长桌上走过去，俯身在迪戈里耳边说了什么，迪戈里先是很惊讶的样子，随后脸色变得很难看。

“你把比赛项目告诉他了？”

哈利耸耸肩坐下。

“真是高尚啊波特。”德拉科很不愉快地讽刺他。

“感谢一下他去年没把你从扫帚上撞下来，换做是你肯定会把他撞下去的。”哈利听见德拉科骂了一句，但是他也懒得回嘴了，上午是麻瓜研究课，他得赶紧去上课了。

晚餐的时候哈利在走廊里遇到了罗恩跟赫敏，他们正在激烈的吵架，见哈利走过来，罗恩立刻迎上前，慌张的说起特里劳妮有关七月出生的人有大不幸的预言。

“拜托，是谁说他不需要更多的恐慌了，你不会真的相信那个女人的胡言乱语吧！你现在看起来就像拉文德一样，‘啊，特里劳妮预言了我的兔子会死’，但是她其实什么都没说！”赫敏现在看起来就像上一年一样暴躁，哈利怀疑她是因为对自己参赛的担忧而变得压力这么大。

“好了好了，你们别担心，我已经知道自己要面对什么了，说真的，罗恩，查理来学校了都没跟你联系吗？”哈利故意把话题岔开了，罗恩显然一副迷茫的表情，趁这个功夫哈利赶紧逃回斯莱特林的长桌，布巴吉教授上午抓着他，让他在课上讲了整整一节课关于麻瓜世界的燃气系统是怎么回事，他快要饿死了。

因为第二天就是第一场比赛的日子，哈利早早钻回寝室，据说双胞胎又摆起了赌局，压明天的比赛结果，德拉科一口气压了五十个加隆哈利赢取最高分。

“我的赔率可不低。”哈利靠在床上抱着他父母的相册，丽塔那个问题一直在他脑海里转悠，如果他的父母知道他要参加比赛，会是怎样的心情？

“我高兴。”德拉科坐在桌前不知道在捣鼓什么东西，头也没回，哈利也懒得走过去看一眼，“明天比赛你最好是早点休息，别又感冒了。”

哈利撇了撇嘴，继续翻着那本相册，看见一张大概是学生时代的照片，詹姆穿着格兰芬多学院队的队服，一只手拄着扫把撑在身旁，另一只手先是举着飞贼很兴奋的跑过来，然后搂住莉莉吻了她一下。

哈利猛地合上相册钻进被窝，心脏砰砰狂跳。

他和德拉科接吻了，这个认知迟到了四十八小时终于冲进哈利的大脑，让他一时间脑子里晕乎乎的。这意味着什么？

布雷司会亲吻潘西，他的父亲和他的母亲接吻，这是相互喜欢的异性之间会用来表达爱意的动作，可是他为什么会突然想要吻德拉科呢？只是因为想要堵住他喋喋不休的抱怨？还是单纯因为他长得太好看？

噢，不，哈利·波特，你喜欢德拉科。

脑子里响起尖细的声音。

我当然喜欢德拉科，我怎么会不喜欢他呢？可是我们都是男孩儿。哈利在心里这么说，男孩和男孩之间也可以接吻吗？德拉科好像也并没有什么反应，没有推开他，对他的态度就好像没有任何变化。

难道说是一个梦？哈利昏头昏脑的想，或许是发烧让脑袋不清醒了吧？

哈利就这么胡思乱想着陷入梦境，梦里面一会儿是德拉科又在嘲笑他简单的魔药都做不好，自己扑上去吻他让他说不出话；一会儿又是三年级结束时德拉科和他站在天台上，星空下哈利问德拉科想要什么生日礼物，德拉科说“是你”，然后他们抱在一起在星光中热烈的亲吻；结果这时候一条巨大的树蜂龙飞上来，朝他们喷出熊熊的火焰......

哈利惊醒了，一动身子，发现裤子里一片黏腻。

见鬼！哈利抓了抓头发侧过身子往旁边看，德拉科还在沉睡，他悄悄爬下床，飞快的进浴室里给自己换了身干爽的衣服，跑进厨房找来一只家养小精灵解决这个尴尬的境况，等这一切弄完以后他也就睡不着了，哈利在房间里转了一圈，最后好奇的打开德拉科留在桌上的小盒子，看见里面的东西他惊在原地。


	78. Chapter 78

哈利坐在帐篷里，外面是山呼海啸的叫喊，塞德里克和芙蓉都坐立不安地来回走动，克鲁姆比平时更为面色阴沉的坐在哈利对面，哈利猜这就是他表现紧张的方式。

哈利也很紧张，但是比起要面对火龙，他更紧张的是......德拉科昨天居然连夜做了一整盒徽章，就像是魁地奇世界杯上那种爱尔兰队会发声的应援徽章一样，上面印着他的形象，敲一下会发出“哈利·波特加油！斯莱特林必胜！”的大叫。是的，这就是整个斯莱特林的男生今天早上被叫醒的方式了，哈利好奇的拿起一个，被那大叫吓得一丢，一个撞两个......整盒徽章都叫了起来。

“波特你这顿打先欠着，赢不下比赛你就死定了！”诺特边说边恶狠狠地将徽章别在衣服上。

哈利贴着帐篷的帆布坐着，外面响起细微的脚步声，还有两个人在斗嘴，斗嘴的内容是......让对方闭嘴。

“哈利！”

哈利听出来是赫敏的声音，她似乎很紧张，带着微微的颤抖，大概是知道自己要面对火龙终于坐不住了吧。

“赫敏？你来干什么？”哈利贴着缝隙小声回答。

“好了，确定他还活着了可以回去了吧。”德拉科显得很急躁，“被别人看到了会有麻烦的！”

哈利还想说什么，赫敏终于忍不住了一样，突然猛扑进来抱住哈利，德拉科也在一旁气急败坏的掀开门帘想要拉开两个人，嘴里还在说些什么“你们吵架了不要来烦哈利”的话。

这时候帐篷的另一面被掀开，一道白色的闪光晃得几个人一怔。

“噢，年轻人美好的爱情啊。”丽塔迈着猫步浮夸的说这话走进来，“两位可爱的男孩儿争夺一个美丽的姑娘，多么让人期待的故事。”

“滚开，斯基特，看起来举报你的人还不够多，你居然还没有被停职。”德拉科终于把赫敏从哈利身上拉开，挡在两人前面厌恶地看着丽塔。

“这里不欢迎你，这里是给勇士和......他们的朋友准备的地方。”克鲁姆也站起身，声音低沉，不快的下逐客令。

“噢，放心，这次我不会把你的名字拼错了，我已经取到需要的素材了，调皮的男孩们，再见。”丽塔意味深长的看了他们一眼，做作的眨了一下眼睛转身离开。

这时邓布利多校长带着克劳奇他们也走进帐篷，交代比赛事项和抽签，德拉科眼睛死死的盯着小布袋，看着另外三个勇士逐一拿出属于自己对手的龙，惊恐地注视着哈利手里那只小小的树蜂。

“死不了死不了，这个送你了，快去观众席吧，等我赢下比赛。”哈利把小龙的模型塞进德拉科手里把他推出帐篷，真是受不了他那副惶恐的表情，生怕他再说出什么不该说的话。

比赛有惊无险，不过哈利倒也没想过自己真的会成为最高分的那一个，罗恩欢快的说卡卡洛夫一定是气昏了头没有算清楚所以才给了哈利一个五分，这让他甚至超过了克鲁姆的总分。

当天夜里地窖气氛达到了高潮，斯莱特林的每个人都敲着他们的徽章发出欢呼，隔壁赫奇帕奇也不甘示弱，两个学院把休息室都打开了，推出各自的勇士，塞德里克显得十分不好意思地看着哈利，大家让他们两个同时打开金蛋，比谁先找到下场比赛的线索。

两颗金蛋同时发出尖叫终于让斯内普忍无可忍，在他杀人的目光中大家火速钻回各自寝室，这才让狂欢告一段落。

哈利抱着金蛋在床上蜷成一团喘个不同，刚才他站在最中间直面斯内普的怒火，一路跑回来的感觉比树蜂在后面追他还吓人。

小龙的模型在两人中间的床头柜上爬来爬去，不时咳出一点火星，德拉科趴在床上看它看得出神，比赛结束以后查理过来祝贺哈利，德拉科和海格也终于如愿以偿近距离欣赏了这些大家伙，一致认为树蜂身上的刺很迷人。

“昨天你都还不这么认为。”哈利伸手去摸小龙模型尾巴上的硬刺。

德拉科懒得理他，扔了一大袋加隆在哈利面前，是从双胞胎的赌局上赢来的，第二场比赛他们还要接着开，不过哈利的赔率迅速下降。

丽塔果不其然又发布了新的文章，看起来她的确接受了上次的教训，没有把哈利写成一个十恶不赦的混蛋，但是把他和德拉科跟赫敏写成了一个奇怪的三角恋，尤其强调德拉科似乎对于赫敏同哈利亲近十分不满，马尔福家族为爱放弃血统论的观念值得讴歌。

“我爸爸会杀了她的！”德拉科横躺在沙发上，不满地把报纸揉成一团扔进壁炉，“把我和......格兰杰放在一起这太恶心了！”

“别说你爸爸了，卡卡洛夫看到会气死的，这个女人真的是不要命了，什么都敢写，看看这里，‘格兰杰小姐似乎有一种天生的吸引力，专门吸引年轻有名的巫师，不只是哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福，就连威克多尔·克鲁姆都被她所吸引。’看在梅林的份上，被一个泥巴种吸引难道是值得骄傲的事情么？”诺特看完把报纸随手递给旁边的克拉布。

哈利为这称呼皱了皱眉。

“德拉科才不会喜欢格兰杰。”阿斯托利亚细声细气的说，说完又好像不确定一样，目光闪烁着看着德拉科，“他都没有邀请格兰杰做圣诞晚会的舞伴。”

“噢！阿斯托利亚你不要提醒我这件事！”哈利哀嚎一声倒在德拉科身上。

麦格教授在上周的变形课上宣布了这个令人愉快又不安的消息，圣诞节有一场盛大的舞会，而每位勇士都要协同自己的舞伴去跳开场舞。

“为什么不能把这个任务交给德拉科！他才是‘斯莱特林王子’！”哈利第一百次发出自己的抱怨。

“因为你才是伟大的勇士。”德拉科耸耸肩。

“可是斯莱特林没有女生愿意当我的舞伴！达芙妮跟诺特，潘西跟布雷司，阿斯托利亚跟你！”哈利做势要掐德拉科脖子，他是真的很崩溃，整个斯莱特林没有女生愿意跟他去舞会！

“因为大家都怕舞会结束被马尔福杀了。”诺特做了一个抹脖子的动作。

“少在那睁着眼睛说瞎话，那是他舞步太烂，大家为自己的生命安全着想，跟他跳舞能被他踩死。”

哈利缩了缩脖子，试图把自己藏起来，这段时间一直是德拉科做他的舞蹈陪练，他没资格反驳这句话。

“你最好是快点找到你的舞伴，哈利·波特，韦斯莱都有舞伴，斯莱特林的脸都会被你丢完。”德拉科把他从自己身后扯出来恶狠狠地说。

“但是我就只认识这么几个女生！赫敏说她有舞伴了，金妮被纳威邀请了，就连秋·张都和塞德里克一起去舞会......”哈利忽然记起开学那天站在秋身边的那个银色头发的姑娘，神情缥缈，不过看起来还是很友好的样子。

当你心里有一件非常不想要面对的事情的时候，那么时间一定过得飞快。哈利悲催的看着日历上一个硕大的数字24，圣诞舞会就是今天了。

他邀请了那个拉文克劳的姑娘做他的舞伴，顺便一提，她叫卢娜·洛夫古德，那模样倒真是有几分从月亮中走出来的意思，只不过她的装束太奇怪了，用黄油啤酒的木塞串了一串项链挂在脖子上，这让德拉科很嫌弃，嘲笑哈利从哪里找来的舞伴，不过姑娘一点也不介意，反而把说她古怪的话当成是夸奖一般。

“你好，哈利，你看起来有烦恼？我看到很多骚扰牤在你脑子里飞来飞去。”

卢娜的目光飘来飘去，一会儿落在哈利身上，一会儿又好像飘到后面去了，那里德拉科手里挽着阿斯托利亚站得笔挺，银色的丝线在灯光的照耀下忽明忽暗凸显出几分贵气，阿斯托利亚跟德拉科颜色一样的头发扎了一个十分宫廷的发型，穿着墨绿色的长裙，两个人站在一起让哈利想到故事书里的王子和公主，他们就好像是天造地设的一对。

哈利忽然记起上一学年阿斯托利亚急切地跟他表露了对德拉科的心迹，哈利连忙错开目光，伸手挽住卢娜：“没事，我们先过去吧，马上就是开场舞了。”

开场舞跳得很顺利，当然，这半个月德拉科跟他没做别的事了，天天逼着他在房间里练习舞蹈，哈利觉得自己是再次刷新了对于德拉科在骂他这件事上词汇量的认知，好在现在他终于可以完美的协调自己的动作，舞步很完美。

开场舞结束后大家纷纷加入舞池，哈利本来想带着卢娜逃开的，不过这时候纳威忽然红着脸挤到他跟前，金妮站在他什么脸颊也红扑扑的，但是眼睛里闪着兴奋的光。

“哈......利......我，我可以跟你......就是......我可以......”纳威支支吾吾说不清一句话，卢娜好奇地看着他，这让纳威的脸更红了。

“噢，卢娜，我可以跟你交换舞伴吗？”金妮对卢娜露出一个灿烂的微笑。

“当然可以。”卢娜松开哈利的手臂很自然的走到纳威身边。

哈利本来想说自己不想要跳舞了，但是金妮挽着他匆匆往另一个方向逃开。

“快跑！罗恩跟赫敏又吵架了，吵了半个月了，你不会想被他们两个遇上的！”金妮压低声音跟哈利解释，“麦格教授宣布有舞会以后，拉文德就邀请了罗恩，你知道的，就是他们这个学期一起上占卜课，关系变得很好，结果拉文德看见罗恩那件礼服长袍以后又后悔了，结果前两天罗恩问赫敏要不要跟他凑合凑合，你敢相信吗！罗恩居然用凑合这个词，赫敏当然很气愤，你也看到了，今天赫敏是克鲁姆的舞伴，而罗恩是一个人，乔治跟弗雷德不停嘲笑他，他正在气头上呢......”

这段时间哈利一直忙着跟德拉科练习舞蹈，确实没有多少工夫去关心别人，但是他真的搞不明白为什么罗恩和赫敏一天到晚都在吵架。

“噢，男孩子。”金妮听完哈利的困惑，十分无奈的发出一声叹息，“说真的，你们到底什么时候才能长大。”

两个人跑到人群外围停下脚步，金妮说想去找点喝的东西就走开了，哈利百无聊赖四处打量了一圈，忽然看到远离人群，大厅靠窗的地方站着两个人，是德拉科和阿斯托利亚。

哈利想转开目光，他又不是什么喜欢偷窥的变态，可是偏偏有种强烈的引力，让哈利无法不盯着他们看，他们好像说了些什么话，接着哈利看见阿斯托利亚踮起脚吻了一下德拉科，好像是脸颊，又似乎是嘴唇，距离有点远哈利看不真切，不过他就像是吃到了一颗柠檬口味的怪味豆那样，五脏六腑都揪在了一起。

詹姆会亲吻莉莉，那是他爸爸妈妈；布雷司会亲吻潘西，他们是男女朋友；而德拉科和阿斯托利亚也接吻了......

哈利忽然觉得一股力量推着他，不受控制地朝两人的方向走过去。


	79. Chapter 79

等到哈利走到两人跟前，才意识到自己这么忽然出现让场面十分尴尬，不过让他不解的是阿斯托利亚眼睛里为什么噙满泪花。

“哈利，你怎么在这里，你不是应该在跳舞吗？”德拉科的声音有点慌张。

“噢，开场舞结束了，我对跳舞不感兴趣你知道的，不过你们为什么躲在这里，不去跳舞吗？大家都很开心。”哈利不知道自己为什么要这么说。

“唔，没什么，就是我跟阿斯托利亚说几句话......”

“我不会放弃的！”阿斯托利亚跺了一下脚，不甘心的说，“就算你那么说我也不会放弃的！你也没有推开我。”

“在槲寄生底下你不能拒绝一个亲吻。”

德拉科指了指头顶，然后转头拉过哈利的衣襟，哈利还没反应过来怎么回事，柔软的触感已经贴了上来。

哈利脑子里“轰”的一声，原来上次不是梦，更不是烧坏了脑袋的幻觉，他和德拉科真的接吻了。柔软的触感，带着清凉和甜蜜，德拉科的嘴唇正贴在他的嘴唇上。

“你看，没有人会拒绝槲寄生底下的亲吻，这是祝福的传统，推开是会招来厄运的。”德拉科松开哈利重新转头看着阿斯托利亚，姑娘终于承受不住了一样转身跑开了。

哈利觉得自己被这个突如其来的吻弄得晕头晕脑搞不清楚状况。

“她怎么了？”哈利缓了一会儿才想起来问德拉科。

“她说她喜欢我，想要和我交往，我拒绝她了，结果她忽然就吻上来了。”德拉科露出懊恼的表情，飞快的解释，“我应该早点察觉的，就不该答应她的舞会邀请，我以为她只是想要参加这个晚宴，四年级以下的学生必须有舞伴才能参加。这下麻烦死了。

“唔，她好像一直都喜欢你来着，去年她跟我说过......”哈利想让自己听起来不是那么在意，但是德拉科说拒绝了阿斯托利亚这件事不知道为什么让哈利觉得很愉快。

“什么？她跟你说了？而你一直都没有告诉过我？！”德拉科气得快要跳起来了一样，抬手拍了一下哈利的后脑勺。

“嘿！你不能拿我撒气！这是你的事跟我有什么关系！”哈利委屈地揉了揉自己的脑袋，德拉科真是越来越喜欢打他了。

“你觉得无所谓跟你没关系？”德拉科的声音变得古怪，似乎是不确定的看了一眼哈利，然后挥挥手，朝人群的方向走，“算了，我要去吃点东西。”

舞台上古怪姐妹在唱一首特别摇滚的歌，底下的学生都在尖叫着摇摆身体，哈利却觉得这噪音让他难以忍受，他快步走上前拉住德拉科的手臂，大声问：“你愿意跟我出去散步吗！”

“什么？”音乐声太响，德拉科不得不凑近了哈利。

那好闻而熟悉的味道又飘了过来，隔绝了喧闹的人群，哈利感觉自己被环在名为德拉科的空气里，他大声喊着：“就你和我两个人！我们出去散步！这里太吵了！”

德拉科点点头，拉着他的手，两个人离开了舞厅。

哈利和德拉科走下前厅的台阶，走在玫瑰花园里，天空中没有云朵，月光和闪烁的仙女之光交织在一起，把整个花园衬托得像是仙境。

哈利的手被德拉科握着，礼服长袍没有口袋，他们就这么牵着手晃晃悠悠往前走，肩膀时不时撞在一起。他忽然搞不清楚自己和德拉科现在是个什么状况。

“嘿，德拉科，巫师世界有没有同性在一起的情况啊？”哈利小声的问。

“有，但是很少见。”德拉科简单的回答，好像这个问题很正常。

“在我们那边，就是麻瓜世界，如果是同性在一起会被骂恶心，怪胎之类的。”哈利小声嘀咕。

“落后的麻瓜文明，接受不了任何跟自己不一样的东西，自以为自己有多了不起，目光短浅罢了，你知道德拉库尔有媚娃的血统，而媚娃甚至都不是人类，难道还会觉得两个同性的巫师在一起很奇怪吗？”

从这个角度上来说，那麻瓜世界确实很恶心。哈利听德拉科说的话心里这么想着，看来自己又一次暴露了对魔法世界的无知，可能在巫师世界，没有人会觉得两个同性别的人在一起“那又怎样”。

这时他听见不远处传来海格断断续续的声音：“......我母亲......是英国仅存的几个......没有母性......大概是死了......”

哈利立刻抬头环顾四周，他看见芙蓉和她那个拉文克劳的舞伴正躲在一片玫瑰丛里，德拉科显然也注意到了，忽然大步朝声音传来的方向走过去，很快，海格和马克西姆夫人出现在他们面前，他们显然被突然出现的德拉科和哈利吓了一跳。

“你们怎么在这里！”海格慌张的站起身。

“我要是你我就会说话小心些！蠢货！”德拉科看起来恶狠狠的，朝海格骂了一句。

“德拉科！”哈利搞不清楚状况，但是海格显然被吓到了。

“很显然！这就是你为什么没有一点礼仪，对女士说话也这么粗鲁无礼，因为你从小没有妈妈！”

德拉科更加大声地嚷着，海格拿起他的大手帕擦了擦眼睛，马克西姆夫人皱起眉，拉起海格：“哦，海格，我不会介意的，现在，我也知道你的情况了，我们回大厅喝几杯威士忌吧，外面可真冷啊。”

哈利看着马克西姆夫人搀着海格走进屋子，旁边芙蓉他们早就逃开了。

“怎么回事？”哈利搞不明白德拉科这是什么意思。

“他那个蠢货！他是生怕别人不知道自己是混血巨人吗！居然还当着布斯巴顿的校长说这种事情。”德拉科更生气了，“霍格沃茨一定会毁在他手里的！你看看那些炸尾螺还有鹰头马身有翼兽吧！他找的麻烦还少吗！我真是搞不明白你为什么会和这样的人做朋友！”

哈利被“混血巨人”再次震惊到了，看来德拉科很早就想明白这件事了，也是，海格那个块头怎么看也不是正常人会有的体型，但是他自觉的闭嘴，德拉科看起来已经有够生气的了，他不需要再被一个愚蠢的问题激怒了，虽然哈利很想问问他“巨人有什么问题吗？”

两个人在外面又随便转了转，玫瑰园里到处都是约会的小情侣，他们甚至撞见了潘西和布雷司，在被两个靠在一起看月亮的人发现以前，哈利和德拉科立刻转身逃回了地窖，这一晚上可真是够呛，哈利不希望自己再惹是生非了。

假期剩下的日子没什么大事发生，只是不知道为什么，多比突然出现在地窖，说是马尔福夫人让他来学校照看哈利跟德拉科，小天狼星临时加入了魔法部的傲罗司，卢修斯也忙得几乎没有时间给他们写信，贝拉越狱的事情还没解决，克劳奇又病倒了，魔法部显然越来越忙碌焦灼。

这天哈利一个人在寝室看书，德拉科被斯内普叫走了，不知道又要他帮忙熬什么魔药。多比突然鬼鬼祟祟出现在哈利面前。

“哈利·波特不能继续参加三强争霸赛了！”多比走到哈利面前尖声尖气的说。

“相信我，多比，如果可以我当然不想参加了，但是火焰杯选中了我，这件事没有办法改变。”哈利已经听够这句话了，无所谓的拿起一颗草莓奶油冻巧克力，边吃边说。

“不——！不——！有一个阴谋！这是一个阴谋！多比已经知道这件事了，多比不能让哈利·波特去冒险！”

“噢，我们都知道这是一个阴谋，可是那也是没办法的事情，想要我命的人多了去了，看起来没有谁能够成功嘛。”哈利毫不在乎的说。

“不一样！这不一样！这次不一样！”多比边说边用头去撞床柱，“坏多比！坏多比！”

哈利身下的床被多比用头撞得一震一震的，他不得不坐起来拉开多比，他知道德拉科说家养小精灵都神经兮兮的，没想到会这样过分：“好了好了，所以是马尔福夫人让你来通知我？保护我和德拉科？”

“不，不是，我不能说！多比承诺了不能说！”多比挣扎着又要用头去撞柱子，手在空中胡乱的挥舞，“啊——如果不能找到下一场比赛的线索！哈利·波特就不能参加三强争霸赛！”

“什么？你在威胁我吗？你不能这样！我会告诉德拉科的！”哈利真的生气了。

“告诉我什么？”德拉科出现在门口。

多比一见德拉科，立刻瑟瑟发抖，身体蜷缩在一起。

“不知道，多比疯了，它突然出现说不准我去参加三强争霸赛，还威胁说要偷我的金蛋，它疯了么？”

“你好大的胆子！”德拉科冲上来踢了多比一脚，多比发出一声呜咽，“滚吧！如果哈利的金蛋不见了我们会知道是谁做的！”

多比立刻爬起来消失在房间里。

哈利很快就把这事丢到脑后，重新靠在床头问德拉科：“怎么回来的这么快，我还以为斯内普又找你做什么事呢。”

“没有，但是他问我有没有做复方汤剂，最近好像他的私人橱柜一直在丢药材，那个柜子他告诉过我开锁的方式。”

“你做那个干吗？”

“所以我也是这么回答他的，但是很奇怪，丢的都是复方汤剂的原材，看起来有人想要隐藏自己的身份。”

哈利皱了皱眉：“你是说贝拉？”

“那倒不是，但是这很奇怪，贝拉每次出现的地方都离霍格沃茨很远，总感觉好像是她故意在吸引大家的目光，就像是魁地奇世界杯那次一样。”德拉科托着下巴思考了一阵，然后抬起头来看哈利，“或许你真的应该考虑一下不要继续参加三强了，反正解不开金蛋就可以算作自动弃权。”

“现在，我们知道谁是假的那个人了。”哈利朝德拉科翻了个白眼，好像他真的想让自己弃权一样。

德拉科耸了耸肩，还了哈利一个白眼：“那你最好是赶快想办法解开那玩意。”


	80. Chapter 80

哈利还没想到怎么解开金蛋，那边丽塔又给他找麻烦了。

“海格你给我出来！”哈利带着德拉科、高尔、克拉布还有罗恩和赫敏在小屋外面把门拍得震天响，他已经躲在小屋里一个礼拜没有出来了，连课都是格拉普兰教授代上的，虽然独角兽的确比炸尾螺可爱得多，但是这不意味着哈利愿意看着海格因为那篇胡言乱语无人在意的报道自怨自艾。

小屋的门终于被打开，不过出现在门口的不是海格，是邓布利多，他把一行人让进屋子，小屋瞬间被塞得满满当当。

海格把自己缩在角落里，头发胡子都乱七八糟的，眼睛又红又肿。

“得了吧海格，你不会真的在意斯基特那个疯女人写的东西是不是，没有人在乎你是不是混血巨人！”哈利不管不顾的对着海格喊。

“是的是的，海格，你不能让她得逞，她就是一个哗众取宠的讨厌女人，为了她所谓的故事根本不择手段，你看过她怎么写哈利的，还有写我跟马尔福。”赫敏在一旁附和。

“谢谢，把我跟你写在一起真是让人愉快啊。”德拉科拖着长腔慢吞吞的讽刺道。

邓布利多笑眯眯的看着一屋子人你一言我一语的开导海格：“你看吧海格，看看这些孩子们破门而入的阵势，他们似乎还是很愿意交你这个朋友。”

“可是不是每个人都愿意我留下来的。”海格发出诺诺的声音，听起来还是格外低沉。

“得了吧，我爸爸都没有说要赶你走，你知足吧。”德拉科不屑的说。

邓布利多教授发出爽朗的笑声：“的确是这样，海格，就连卢修斯都没有给我写投诉信，现在已经没有人在意丽塔的报道了。”

“但是这也不能改变我是混血巨人的事实。”

“拜托海格，你看看我的那些亲戚！你见过的，德思礼一家，我和他们一样吗？你再看看高尔和克拉布，抱歉，没有冒犯你们的意思，顺便一提他俩是十分喜欢你的。”

高尔和克拉布坐在海格身边快速点点头：“是的海格，你快点回来，我们还挺想念炸尾螺的，那个独角兽都不让我们靠近，太没劲了。”

“可是我是混血巨人，我是一个怪物......”海格依然在喃喃自语。

“不准你再说这个了！难道你会因为我喜欢一个男孩儿就骂我是怪胎吗！”哈利喊完发现房间里忽然一片寂静，每个人都在盯着他看，他赶紧飞快的解释，“我就是打个比方！我的意思是说，你会因为我与众不同跟别人在某些方面不一样而讨厌我吗？或者说我应该因为这个而讨厌我自己？”

“不！我不是这个意思！”海格立刻站起来很激动的挥舞着手，看那样子要是有人因此对哈利不满他就要和对方拼命。

“那不就行了，回来上课吧，虽然我对炸尾螺保持意见，但是克拉布他们说得没错，格拉普兰教授从来不让男生上去摸独角兽，那课简直没劲透了。”哈利最后总结到。

海格强忍着哽咽，可是这让他的眼泪流得更多了。

邓布利多教授站起来，拍了拍海格的肩膀：“孩子们说得都好极了，所以，我不会接受你的辞职报告，下周一你必须回来上课，我希望八点半在礼堂能够和你一起吃早饭，好了，祝你们大家下午好，我不打扰你们的聚会了。”

邓布利多离开小屋前甚至给大家变出了一只茶盘和一盘蛋糕，门刚刚关上，德拉科立刻做出一副傲慢的表情：“你看！我就说了让你说话更小心一点，还好你没问那个女巨人你是不是巨人这种话，不然我敢说她一定会生气的！”

赫敏和罗恩快速跟哈利解释了为什么海格会很在意自己巨人的血统，那边高尔和克拉布终于让海格开心起来，大家总算可以坐下来享受愉快的下午茶。

“哈利，你刚刚说你喜欢男孩儿的事情是认真的吗？”赫敏压低嗓音问。

“唔，不是，我只是为了安慰海格。”哈利含含糊糊的回答，其实他也不知道自己到底在想什么，就那天和德拉科说的话就这么自然的就蹦出来了。

“你最好是确定！那天你把金妮忘在舞会上了，她特别伤心，如果让罗恩知道你这么对金妮，他会跟你没完的！”

哈利这才想起来几个月前，自己似乎真的把金妮一个人丢在了舞会上和德拉科跑出去散步，立刻缩了缩脖子，祈祷罗恩千万不要发现这件事，因为罗恩跟赫敏现在的关系已经够微妙了，他不想跟罗恩再吵架。

丽塔再次证明了自己惹麻烦的本事超群，虽然哈利没有搞明白她是怎么知道海格是混血巨人的这件事，但是显然，她把马克西姆夫人跟海格关系好，并且把她也写成混血巨人这件事惹怒了布斯巴顿，这下斯基特终于算是彻底被停职，把三强争霸赛的每一方都得罪并且联合起来对付她，哈利觉得国际魔法交流合作司应该给她颁发奖杯，为了促进互为对手的国际学校间的“魔法交流合作”。

海格也回来上课了，并且听从了他们的建议，弄来了两只独角兽的幼崽，男生们终于有机会和这种神奇的生物近距离接触，小崽子似乎对和自己毛色相近的德拉科格外喜欢，但是对于哈利显得尤为紧张，弄得哈利不得不放弃靠近它们的举动。

“都说独角兽是最为纯洁的生灵，难道它们觉得我是邪恶的吗？”哈利站在人群之外闷闷不乐的问海格。

“绝对不可能！哈利，你是最善良的。”海格坚定的说。

哈利淡淡的笑了一下，好吧，那就让海格这么认为吧，德拉科曾经说过，一旦动过手，那一切都不一样了，看来这就是报应吧。

“对了，哈利，三强争霸赛的第二场比赛，你解出来了吗？”

哈利心里“咯噔”一下，圣诞节过后出了这么多事情，他几乎都快忘记金蛋的事了，但是他不想让海格担心，敷衍地说：“当然，那是当然。”

海格很高兴的给他鼓劲，祝福他一定会取胜。

但是当天晚上回去寝室，哈利把金蛋从柜子里抱出来犯了愁，他不想再打开一次金蛋，那个刺耳的叫声太磨人，更妄论从那样的声音里找到线索了。现在已经二月了，距离第二场比赛只剩下不到半个月的时间，他却连自己要面对什么还不知道。

“或许应该让格兰杰去跟克鲁姆打听一下，他看起来像是已经解开了。”德拉科坐在书桌上，侧头看着哈利。

“放弃吧，赫敏不可能会这么做的。”哈利闷闷不乐的把金蛋推到一边，不想再看到这玩意，枕着自己的手臂，趴在书桌上仰头回望德拉科。

“大公无私的‘救世主’，知道了比赛项目还要通知对手，可是没有人把他的麻烦放在心上。”德拉科瞪了他一眼，用讨厌的声音说。

“算了吧，我也没指望他要回报我，你能放在心上就行了。”哈利闭上眼睛，觉得把这件事放到明天再说也来得及。

转过天来就是情人节。哈利呵欠连天的走进公共休息室，正撞上德拉科拒绝阿斯托利亚送的巧克力，他赶紧躲在楼梯间，不想撞破尴尬的场景。

“你站在这里干什么。”布雷司奇怪的看着哈利一副做贼心虚的模样。

“呃......”哈利指了指外面，布雷司看着达芙妮正在安慰自己的小妹妹，德拉科显然站在一旁很是无奈。

“哟，波特，你这是终于想通了？”布雷司吹了声口哨，“你应该趁现在赶紧出去送德拉科一盒巧克力宣示主权。”

“你脑子坏掉了么？”哈利一脸看白痴的表情看着布雷司。

“唉，真遗憾，看来是还没想通，啊，潘西——”布雷司不再搭理哈利，越过他跑了出去。

夸张的叫声让德拉科也转过头，这下哈利也躲不住了，不得不走出来：“嗨？”

“嗨？”德拉科莫名其妙的看着哈利，“我们是第一天认识吗？”

哈利看了一眼旁边的达芙妮，达芙妮安慰地拍着阿斯托利亚的后背，瞪了一眼哈利，不耐烦的向他挥挥手，那意思大概是让他们两个赶紧离开。

哈利和德拉科走出地窖，迎面又遇见塞德里克。

“你好，哈利，上次你告诉我关于火龙的事情我都还没来得及感谢你呢。”塞德里克看见哈利冲他笑了一下。

“算了，不是什么大事，你要是死了更麻烦。”哈利不是很想纠缠这个，随便摆摆手。

“那金蛋的秘密你解出来了？”塞德里克还是一副笑脸的模样，哈利奇怪的看了他一眼没有说话，“你知道级长浴室吗？我有一天在那里洗澡，不小心把金蛋摔进去了，可真刺激。”

说完塞德里克眨了一下眼睛：“我觉得你也可以去试试看，那个浴室真的很舒服。”

哈利看着塞德里克走远的背影，转头看了一眼德拉科：“你觉得他是在帮我吗？”

“除非你有更好的办法。”

“那他为什么不能直接告诉我是什么！上次我就直接告诉了他是火龙。”哈利小声抱怨。

“也或许他只是想邀请你去泡个澡。”德拉科挑挑眉。

哈利想了想那个场面，身体抖了一下，赶紧抓住德拉科的手臂：“不行，那你得陪我一起去！”


	81. Chapter 81

在经历了被桃金娘调戏，被德拉科骂蠢货一系列磨难之后，哈利终于知道了第二场比赛大概是一个水下寻宝的项目。

不得不说，级长浴室真的十分舒适。哈利甩着湿漉漉的头发从浴池里爬出来，德拉科给他丢了一个速干咒，两人换好衣服，并肩从浴室出来，下楼往地窖走，偶尔遇到一对跨学院恋爱舍不得回各自休息室的情侣，哈利真的不是很搞得明白，不就是一个情人节么，又不是在一起的最后一天了，至于这样吗？

“所以你最心爱的宝贝是什么？我觉得我们应该要先给它施上避水咒和定位咒。”德拉科思考着说。

哈利仔细想了一下，要说自己的私人物品里能够称得上宝物的，那就是他父母的相册和火弩箭了，如果那本相册就这么被扔进水里......哈利不敢想象，加快了脚步回到寝室里把相册抱出来立刻上了一个避水咒。

“你现在上有什么用，比赛还有十天呢。”德拉科无语地看着他紧张的样子，“你想过怎样才能在水下憋一个小时的气吗？”

哈利愣了一下，意识到这也是一个很大的问题。

变形咒是来不及学了，他要是说要买一套麻瓜的氧气瓶来，德拉科能打死他。哈利又翻开相册，翻看父母的相册已经成为他解压的一种方法了，夹在里面的活点地图掉出来，哈利想到德拉科提到过的有人在偷斯内普药材的事情，翻开活点地图来看。

“咦？奇怪......”哈利看着手里的地图，愣住了，他看见巴蒂·克劳奇的名字在斯内普的办公室里晃来晃去，可是这位司长不是生病了么？珀西为此代表他参加了圣诞节的晚会。

“怎么了？”

哈利拿着地图跑到德拉科床上，刚才两个人在级长浴室洗完澡，身上十分暖和还飘散着同样的香气，哈利下意识挤过去靠着他。

“你不是说有人在偷斯内普的药材么，你看这里。”他手指着克劳奇的名字。

实在是没有道理，两个人看着地图上的名字嘀咕了一阵，抵不过哈利的好奇心，两个人披上隐形衣钻出地窖，这时候斯内普忽然出现在办公室门口，和从里面出来的穆迪撞了个正着。

穆迪的假眼球猛地转到哈利他们的方向，吓得哈利往后退了一步，两个人贴着墙蹲在地上不敢说话。

穆迪和斯内普吵了一通，哈利没太听懂他们在说什么，邓布利多校长让穆迪来学校是要监视什么？穆迪和斯内普有什么过节吗？最后两个人不欢而散，斯内普回去了自己的教师宿舍，而穆迪装模作样走了两步，在哈利面前蹬了蹬自己的拐杖。

哈利小心翼翼掀开隐形衣，挡在德拉科前面。

“这很不明智，波特，半夜打算偷溜进斯内普的办公室？你想要干嘛？”

穆迪的假眼警觉地转了几下，而黑色的那只人眼则紧盯着哈利背后，哈利感受到德拉科已经在发抖了，他把手伸到身后握住德拉科，直觉告诉他发现克劳奇的事情不应该告诉穆迪，所以他装作不太在意的说：“没什么，就是我找到了第二只金蛋的线索，我想要去斯内普教授那里找一点东西，你知道的，就是教授不能插手三强争霸赛的事，我只能悄悄去找。”

穆迪立刻露出一个微笑：“好孩子，好孩子，我就知道你能够解决它的，好的，现在我什么也没看见，祝你好运！”

说完穆迪转身离开，哈利装模作样抓着德拉科跑进斯内普的办公室，他可不希望自己的谎言被穆迪戳穿，一直到外面听不见声音了又等了一会儿，哈利这才摊开活点地图，一眼看到在黑魔法防御教授休息室的阿拉斯托·穆迪的名字，这才松了口气，不过他走得也太快了，这就已经回到三楼了，哈利没有多想，和德拉科赶紧回到寝室。

见到克劳奇的名字顶多让哈利思考了一个小时是怎么回事，晚上他很快就睡了过去，梦见自己沉入黑湖湖底被淹死了，面色苍白的躺在湖底，透过斯莱特林休息室绿色的玻璃，水波就好像索命咒的光芒一样，粼粼的照在德拉科脸上，他似乎在哭......

哈利猛地翻身坐起来。

如果他死了，德拉科会哭吗？哈利坐在床上思考了一下这个问题，如果自己死了，那就再也不能安慰德拉科，也不能感受到他的体温，不能挡在他前面保护他，更不能擦掉他的眼泪，这太可怕了。哈利哆嗦了一下。

但是他要怎样才能确保自己在水下活过一个小时呢？哈利坐在图书馆，这一个星期以来不上课的时候他几乎都在图书馆，真的已经看不进一个字了。

罗恩跟赫敏又吵了起来，因为赫敏不肯去问克鲁姆，罗恩说她是叛徒，哈利被他们吵得用头撞面前厚厚的课本。

“安静！”平斯夫人怒气冲冲的走过来，好像不敢相信有一天赫敏会在图书馆发出这么吵闹的动静。

“你们找得怎么样了？”德拉科咬着一只青苹果从外面走进来，他刚刚下算术占卜，一副悠闲自得的模样。

“我不敢相信你居然还一副这么无所谓的样子！只有一天就要到第二个项目了！哈利会在水里淹死的！”赫敏低声喊着。

“事先声明，我可不想他被淹死，他其实可以选择放弃比赛。”德拉科举起双手露出一个无辜的微笑。

哈利狐疑地看着德拉科，起先两天德拉科确实一副很着急的模样，但是很快他好像就放弃抵抗了那样，哈利十分怀疑他已经找到了方法就是不肯告诉自己，故意看自己一副着急上火的笑话。

“算了吧，放弃比赛多丢脸啊，我还是跳黑湖淹死算了，也算是壮烈牺牲不辱使命，就算斯基特那个女人乱写什么都看不见了才好。”哈利一脸悲壮闭上眼睛，一本书砸在头上，“哎哟！德拉科你再打我头我真的要生气了！”

“闭嘴，波特，死了你也是停留在霍格沃茨的鬼魂，还不得不看别人编排你的故事。”德拉科不满地把书放回书架，又转过头看赫敏，“不过看到‘万事通’小姐一筹莫展的样子还是挺让人愉快的，我还以为她真的无所不知无所不晓呢。”

见德拉科看赫敏一副无言以对十分愉悦的样子，哈利这下确定了，德拉科就是故意的，他早就找到了解决办法，偏偏要看他们无头苍蝇一样乱窜。

“算了赫敏，别理他。”哈利把书本收起来伸了个懒腰，“饿死我了，下去吃晚餐吧，说不定就是我最后一顿晚餐了。”

“那至少明天还有一顿。”德拉科耸了耸肩，把吃完的果核扔进垃圾桶，和哈利肩并肩走出图书室。

赫敏和罗恩对望一眼，不知道是不是可以放心一点还是应该更加担忧。

第二天哈利索性不出寝室了，想了一会儿决定给小天狼星写信，这些日子不知道为什么大家都忙坏了，纳西莎和卢修斯都不给德拉科寄点心了，他更是好久没有接到小天狼星的来信，也不知道卢平怎么样了。

他挠挠头，摊开羊皮纸，先是把金蛋的事情说了，抱怨了几句德拉科成天捉弄他，然后把在活点地图上看到克劳奇的事情也写了进去，最后问候了一下小天狼星傲罗的工作怎么样，因为穆迪问他不考虑做傲罗吗，可是他还是更加想做一个职业的魁地奇找球手，那样看起来比较自由。

哈利絮絮叨叨写满了一整张羊皮纸，他从来没这样给一个人寄过信，生活琐碎都可以同对方说。哈利满足地卷起羊皮纸走进猫头鹰棚，交代海德威一定要送到小天狼星手上。

傍晚的时候德拉科又被斯内普叫走了，一直到睡前都没回来，哈利终于紧张起来，跑去格兰芬多的塔楼得知赫敏也不在。

“什么！哈利你是说你还没找到在水下闭气一个小时的办法？”罗恩几乎尖叫起来。

“你看到德拉科昨天的反应了！他肯定是知道了，但是他还没告诉我方法是什么，他们会去哪里了？”哈利感到一阵头晕，胃里被塞进了整颗金蛋那样，又涨又疼还很想吐。

这时纳威抱着一本草药书走过来。

“噢，嗨，哈利，圣诞晚会谢谢你。”

哈利被他说得懵了一下，他有什么好感谢自己的？

“就是......卢娜，我跟她过得很开心。”说到这里纳威脸上爬上红晕。

“算了吧，别放在心上，除非你知道怎么能够在水底存活一个小时，否则真是没什么意义的感谢。”哈利随便回复了他，准备回去地窖看看德拉科有没有回寝室。

“噢，那你可以用腮囊草。”纳威的声音听起来很快乐，似乎为自己能够帮到哈利感到很开心。

“什么？”哈利停下转身的脚步。

“腮囊草是埃拉多拉·凯特里奇首先发现的......”

“无意冒犯，但是我真的不关心它的历史，你就告诉我它怎么用哪里有！”哈利匆匆打断纳威。

“噢，噢，好吧，就是人吃下去以后脸侧可以长出类似鱼鳃的组织，帮助在水底呼吸，斯普劳特教授那儿有......”

“那完了，她肯定不会给我的。”哈利痛苦的捂住眼睛，斯普劳特是赫奇帕奇的院长，虽然说她平时对大家都很好，但是这个学期她似乎对于哈利抢了塞德里克的风头十分不满。

“唔，如果你需要......或许我可以去找她要一点，最近我一直在跟她讨论关于高地湖群的神奇水生植物，她很乐意给我提供帮助。”纳威说起话来还是一副呆呆的样子，不过眼睛里难得发出光亮。

“真的吗！那太感谢你了纳威！你简直救了我的命！明天一早八点我们大厅见！”哈利拍了拍纳威的肩膀，罗恩也终于松了口气，现在的问题就是，德拉科到底去哪里了呢？


	82. Chapter 82

哈利是被一个巨大的哭泣声吵醒的。德拉科一晚上都没回来，哈利一方面担心纳威能不能准时拿到腮囊草，又为德拉科的失踪而焦虑不安，一直到五点钟才昏昏沉沉的睡过去，怀里还抱着父母的相册。

哈利一睁眼，看见多比坐在自己床边哭得声嘶力竭。

“唔——停下来多比！几点了！”哈利捂着脑袋，相册掉在被子上。

“七点了，先生，对不起，多比实在是忍不住不哭。”多比扯着自己破破烂烂的外套揩了一把自己的大眼睛，“多比不想要哈利·波特掉进阴谋，但是多比也不想要小主人受伤。”

说完，多比又开始嚎啕大哭，哈利莫名其妙的看着他，然后发现德拉科的床依然铺得干净整洁，一副没有睡过人的样子，他的心又沉下去了。

“先说德拉科怎么了！他为什么会受伤？”哈利厉声制止哭泣不止的多比。

“第二个项目！哈利·波特最心爱的宝物被人鱼抓到湖里去了，哈利·波特必须要在一个小时之内把他找回来，哈利·波特最心爱的宝物是多比的小主人！”小精灵尖叫着。

见鬼！哈利惊得跳了起来，见鬼的他怎么会没有想到！一个小时过去以后便希望全无，德拉科会被淹死在黑湖里的！

“多比闪开！”哈利急匆匆套好衣服想往外冲，不管纳威能不能要到，哈利打算就算是抢也要从斯普劳特教授那儿把腮囊草抢过来，他不能让德拉科一个人呆在黑湖底下！那个胆小鬼会吓坏的！

“不行，不行，哈利·波特必须答应多比一件事！”多比更加尖声的叫嚷起来，“小主人交给多比一样东西，可以让哈利·波特在水下呼吸，但是哈利·波特必须答应多比一件事！”

“什么？！”

“把小主人救出来以后就放弃第三场比赛！哈利·波特绝对不能参加第三个项目！”

“多比你让开！否则我和德拉科都死在黑湖里你要怎么跟马尔福夫妇交代！”哈利厉声呵斥。

“坏多比！坏多比！”小精灵嚎啕大哭，撞得床柱子乱震，简直有要坍塌的阵势，“多比不想要哈利·波特去死，多比也不想要小主人去死。”

“所以多比把德拉科交给你的东西给我，这样我就可以去把德拉科救回来了，没有人会死的多比，你放心好了。”哈利按住多比的肩膀，试图让它冷静下来。

小精灵睁着它那像是网球一样大的眼睛眼泪汪汪的看着哈利。

“如果你不给我，那我和德拉科才是真的没命了。”

多比终于哆哆嗦嗦地拿出一团黏糊糊海草一样的东西，不停地抽噎：“好吧，这是腮囊草，是小主人昨天交给多比的，小主人对哈利·波特很好，他不会害哈利·波特的。”

哈利接过那团植物，惊讶于德拉科从哪里搞来的，收进口袋里再次安慰多比：“是的，德拉科是我最心爱的宝物，他当然不会伤害我。”

多比欲言又止的张了几次嘴，最后还是甩了甩它蝙蝠一样的大耳朵：“哈利·波特一定要把小主人救出来。”

他当然会把德拉科救出来。

经过早上的混乱，哈利收拾好东西来到大厅，纳威如约塞给他又一团腮囊草，脸上始终是一副兴奋的模样，这让哈利想到卢平教授上第一节课格外照顾纳威，看起来他的确需要更多的鼓励。

哈利也曾跟着斯莱特林的人一起嘲笑过纳威怎么会被分进格兰芬多，那一副唯诺的样子怎么看都和“勇气”无关。

不要以貌取人，卢平教授这么跟他说。

哈利吃下腮囊草，顺利进入到黑湖。平时他们明明是跟黑湖最亲密接触的学生，在地窖里跟这片湖水隔着厚实的城堡墙壁，从未想过进到里面是这幅光景，哈利又感谢起卢平教授上一年教会了他们怎么应付水怪，桃金娘甚至好心的替他指明方向。

哈利游到指定地点，只见四个人被海草缠着悬在湖水之中，德拉科淡金色的头发飘散在水波里，不知道这个在乎形象的小少爷知道自己这幅狼狈的模样会说什么，一定要把这个赛制骂得体无完肤吧。哈利笑笑，用石子割断海草，但是另外几个人迟迟没有到，他有点儿担心赫敏，不知道克鲁姆能不能及时赶到。

但是德拉科再不上去就太危险了，他不知道在水里呆了多长时间。哈利很犹豫，托着德拉科往上游，不停回头转身看身下的景象，他看着塞德里克带走了秋·张；鲨鱼头的克鲁姆也终于解救了赫敏；但是芙蓉迟迟没有到，小姑娘云雾般的银发衬托得她脸色更加惨白毫无血色。

她可能会死......这个不愉快的想法像是阴霾那样挥之不去，她在这黑暗的湖水之中，绿色的水草摇曳，从上面看下去女孩儿更小了，小小的一只被团在一片耀眼的绿色之中。

她可能会死，悄无声息死在这远离陆地的黑湖里。

哈利咬咬牙，想把这个念头赶出自己的脑海，但是那些水草好像焕发出强大的生命力，绿得耀眼又灼目。

死亡......哈利强迫自己抬头看越来越近的湖面，白色的日光渐渐刺穿湖水，明晃晃的光芒让人盲目。

哈利奋力将德拉科推出湖面，从贴身的衣兜里掏出第二团腮囊草，转身又朝湖底游去。

当他带着小姑娘终于得以浮出水面，看见岸边乱糟糟的，芙蓉被马克西姆夫人拉着，哭得撕心裂肺；赫敏则是焦急地走来走去，克鲁姆不安的想安慰她又一副无可奈何的样子；而德拉科裹着毛毯失魂落魄的坐在湖边，目光涣散，头发一缕一缕的贴在额头上还在往下滴水，脸上湿漉漉的，这让哈利很想要到他身边去抱抱他。

“哈利上来了！”第一个看见他的居然是塞德里克，他披着外套站起身指着哈利大喊。

腮囊草的效果还没有褪去，陆地的空气无法顺利进入肺部，哈利把小姑娘送到岸边只能接着泡在水里，赫敏激动地跳了起来，德拉科这才像活过来了一样，恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“你真的当自己是‘救世主’吗！收起你无处安放的圣人情结吧！”德拉科坐在岸边做出凶狠的表情骂他。

“死不了死不了，有你在呢，我哪舍得去死。”哈利讪笑着安抚德拉科，他看见德拉科苍白的脸上唯一有血色的地方是眼眶，红彤彤的。

“你最好是！”德拉科伸腿踩在他肩膀上，把他往水里按了一下，“所有人都把你当重要的宝贝！只有你！不把自己当回事，我行我素！知不知道大家都急疯了！”

“唉，能让‘斯莱特林王子’替我着急，也不算亏。”哈利坏笑着看着德拉科，他苍白的脸颊慢慢恢复了血色。

比分结果出来了，哈利获得了额外的道德风尚分，加上上一场的比分他现在位列第一，看台上激烈的欢呼荡漾在湖面上，哈利欢快地从水里窜出来表演了一个空翻，赢得更热烈的掌声。

第二场比赛结束以后大家都对黑湖底下发生了什么好奇极了，德拉科一个字也不想说，被抓进黑湖当人质实在说不上是什么愉快的经历，但是斯莱特林的学生每次看到哈利跟德拉科都要发出夸张的高呼，勇士和他最心爱的宝物，而赫敏也被迫卷入这场不属于她的风波，克鲁姆的粉丝团看她一点也不痛快。

“我说了这不是我能决定的！罗纳德我不想跟你吵架！”

唉，哈利用书盖住脸躺在德拉科腿上装睡，好不容易风和日丽的日子，熬过了复活节被作业堆满的假期，他不过是想出来吹吹风晒晒太阳，罗恩跟赫敏吵个没完。归功给丽塔吧，那个女人转战《巫师周刊》，哈利、德拉科和赫敏的三角恋出现了新的故事，两个男孩儿因恨生爱，德姆斯特朗横刀夺爱。

“说真的，怎么哪都有那女人，她是鬼魂吗？她从哪里听说我亲口说自己是同性恋喜欢男生的。”哈利隔着课本发出呻吟。

“她还把威克多尔说的话一字不差的写了下来！我再说一次！当时我急着找哈利根本没有回复他！罗恩你到底在生什么气！”

罗恩闷闷不乐地揪着草皮。

“你就是想气死我是不是，现在已经没有人相信斯基特那个女人一个字了，你怎么还把她的话跟特里劳妮的话一样当成宝贝啊！”

“是啊是啊，你们之中只有我一个人可悲愚蠢又贫穷是不是，就连纳威都比我有用，所以我根本不配跟你们呆在一起！我就应该一个人找个地洞躲起来，或者干脆去黑湖里淹死算了！我受够了！”罗恩吼叫着站起身，怒气冲冲地跑开了。

“我没有那个意思......”赫敏脸红了，半晌才挤出这么一句话。

哈利没办法再分出精力给他们，他攥着拳一声不吭。伤疤火辣辣的痛，仿佛要劈裂他的头骨，他听见嘶嘶作响的大蛇在叫嚣着好饿想要进食，贝拉毕恭毕敬的缩在一旁。

“你做得很好，很好，让我看看你的手臂。”

贝拉伸出干枯的手臂，哈利看见那个骷髅头的标记在扭动。

“很好，是时候了，马上就要成功了，到时候把他也叫过来，让哈利·波特好好看看他的真面目。”

那个恐怖的声音说完发出一阵大笑，贝拉也发出锐利的尖笑，好像是什么有趣的事情一样，哈利感觉到额头更痛了，在这个昏暗的环境里他似乎跌落下去，一直朝更黑暗的深处坠下去。

“哈利·波特！”

一个声音划破黑暗，哈利猛地一吸气睁开眼。

阳光暖洋洋的照在身上，盖在脸上的书被拿开，迎面是德拉科焦急的表情。

“你伤疤又痛了？怎么回事？”见哈利睁开眼睛，德拉科松了一口气，刚才哈利躺在他腿上忽然颤抖起来，手攥着拳指骨发白，皮肤上浸出冷汗，闭着眼睛喉咙里发出痛苦的呻吟。

这时不远处传来一声尖叫。

“罗恩！”赫敏连忙起身朝声音传来的方向跑过去。

哈利喘了会儿气，撑着草地在德拉科的搀扶下站起身，两个人也朝发出尖叫的方向快速走了过去。

他们看见赫敏吓坏了一般捂着嘴，罗恩也是神情紧张地用手把赫敏护在身后，在他们面前躺着一个面色灰白的男人。

是巴蒂·克劳奇，他死了。


	83. Chapter 83

** **“贝拉特里克斯找到我了，但是她什么都不告诉我，只是威胁我如果不照她说的做德拉科会死，你敢保证城堡里绝对安全吗，邓布利多。”** **

** **“我会密切关注的，德拉科和哈利在学校会安全的，我也需要你时刻关注她到底在密谋什么，马尔福先生。”** **

** **

** **“哈利在学校不安全！先是魁地奇世界杯，现在又是火焰杯跳出哈利的名字？你我都知道卡卡洛夫以前是什么货色！还有斯内普......”** **

** **“小天狼星我相信他，这一点我可以完全做担保。”** **

** **

** **“黑魔王会回来的，他会回来救我们的，他还会特别奖赏我们，只有我们是忠诚的，克劳奇你等着吧！”** **

** **“父亲！”** **

** **“我没有儿子！”** **

哈利跌坐在地上，石盆在他面前闪闪发光，邓布利多教授靠在柜子旁平静的看着他。

“好奇心不是罪过，哈利，但是你应该更小心一些。”

哈利坐起来，很紧张地来回走了两圈。

“你看起来有心事？”邓布利多走上前按住哈利的肩膀，目光如炬地望进他的眼睛，哈利觉得自己无处可藏。

他深吸了一口气，这才平复自己的心情，故作镇定的开口：“我见过那个男的，克劳奇的那个儿子，在梦里，他和贝拉都在，还有伏地魔，他们在密谋些什么，说着什么时候快到了，要把我带过去。”

“梦里？”邓布利多平静的面容划过一丝裂痕但是很快又恢复平静，“什么时候？”

“从暑假开始，刚刚也出现了一些片段，每次我的伤疤都会剧烈的疼痛......但是，这只是梦是不是？因为去年......就是我做了那样的事以后，所以会做噩梦？”哈利没有跟人说起过他的梦，这仅仅是一个噩梦对吧？他又不是先知，更没有天眼和预言能力。

邓布利多看起来神思恍惚，他慢慢转身走到石盆前，用魔杖抵在自己的太阳穴抽出一丝莹白色的絮状物体又放进冥想盆中。

这都是邓布利多的记忆。哈利踌躇了一下，这时老人转过身，又恢复了往日平和的微笑：“好了，哈利，不要为这些梦而苦恼，你该去准备下一场比赛了，噢，刚才我上来的时候看见德拉科在下面等你。”

“还有一个问题……先生，刚才贝拉说的隆巴顿夫妇……”哈利走到门边又转回身看着邓布利多。

“是的，那是纳威的父母，他们被莱斯特兰奇夫妇用钻心咒折磨疯了。只是在纳威愿意面对这些事情之前，你能替他保密吗？”

哈利沉默地点了点头，离开邓布利多的办公室。

德拉科在石柱旁转来转去，手里拿着一个信封，见哈利下来立刻迎上去。

“小天狼星的信。”他把信封塞进哈利手里。

哈利拆开信封，小天狼星说了说关于傲罗的工作，觉得哈利还是去做一个魁地奇找球手更合适，然后又给了哈利一些关于第三个项目的建议，并且表示他一定会来现场观看的，后面还有一整页纸都是在抱怨斯内普和马尔福家，哈利笑着看完信上的内容，飞快的把信叠起来不让德拉科看见，他心情很愉快，把刚刚那些烦心事都甩到脑后去了。

他不打算告诉德拉科关于卢修斯还有卡卡洛夫和克劳奇的事情，这个学期大家一直都处在一个神经紧张的状态下太久了，距离下场比赛还有一个多月的时间，足够他练习咒语，而德拉科他们还有期末考试，哈利发誓今年他一定会记得德拉科的生日的。

虽然是这么说的，但是哈利还真是一时半会儿想不出要送德拉科什么东西好。

往年德拉科的生日总是十分不巧的赶上期末考试和各种麻烦，后来哈利才知道，每年的生日礼物都会送到庄园，等着放暑假了德拉科回去了才能收到。那些礼物说是送给德拉科的，倒更不如说是卖给卢修斯的人情。

“嗯，好像七岁以后就没过过生日了吧。”德拉科想了一下，这么回答。

小孩子总是会把生日当成是一年中的头等大事，不过从七岁开始，生日会的社交场合很难让一个小孩完全开心，就像之前三年级开学前的那个暑假他们说过的那样，七岁的孩子已经是可以用来巩固家族名望地位的工具了，就算马尔福夫妇没有打算给德拉科这么早就找一个捆绑一生的商业对象，不代表别人不盯着马尔福家的地位和财富。

哈利忽然觉得德拉科其实也挺惨的。

“那你有没有想过如果可以的话，你想要怎么度过生日的一天？”哈利躲开罗恩丢过来的一个障碍咒，在德拉科身前下了一个盔甲护身，抽空问到。

“哈利你练习咒语的时候能不能专心一点！”赫敏很不满的施了一个软腿咒，哈利不幸中招，一瘸一拐走在房间里。

他把有求必应屋的秘密告诉了他们，不过隐去了黑魔法的那一段，有求必应屋让出了一间比之前看起来敞亮的屋子，什么都有，只是少了那一架子黑魔法的书籍。

罗恩很兴奋，他对这些咒语掌握的一点也不逊于哈利，他给被石化的高尔和克拉布念了解咒，两个人气喘吁吁地坐起来，克拉布似乎很不满意，走到一边在德拉科惊讶的目光中抽出一本书，似乎在下定决心要练习好防御的咒语。

“真是稀奇，我还不知道他俩还会看书。”德拉科撇撇嘴，毫发无损走到哈利面前，“你应该更加注意保护你自己才对，我又不跟你去参加第三个项目。”

赫敏花了好一会儿才找到解咒让哈利能够正常行走。

“不能让我的队友受伤也是一种修行。”哈利做出一副很英勇的表情，一屁股坐在软垫上，“累死我了，我觉得练得差不多了，你还没说呢，你想要过一个什么样的生日？”

“不知道，没想过。”德拉科挨着哈利也坐下来。

赫敏拿着手上的表格一个个划掉他们已经掌握的魔咒，这样的成就感让她十分满足。

“喂，韦斯莱，你们家那么多人，生日怎么过啊。”

罗恩忽然被点到名一愣：“呃，金妮的生日在暑假，妈妈会给她做一个蛋糕，乔治弗雷德在这天绝对不会捉弄她，做什么事都会让着她，反正就是大家在一起咯，诶，今年你不是在么，除了人更多了，蛋糕是多比做的，也没什么区别。”

“格兰杰，那你呢？”

“唔，我爸爸妈妈是牙医，但是我生日那天他们会允许我吃糖，还会叫我朋友到家里去玩。”赫敏坐在罗恩身边的软垫上。

“真无聊，看起来生日也没什么好过的。”德拉科耸耸肩，然后坏笑着冲哈利说，“你把三强的奖杯拿下送给我得了，这样的生日礼物我确实没收到过。”

或许是这样了，注重荣誉的马尔福，没有什么是比一个三强冠军的获得者更好的礼物了。

“奖杯那也不是我的，刻了名字还得还回去呢，这样吧，我就把这个冠军送给你了。”哈利拉着自己的衣服凑到德拉科面前，往前一栽倒在他身上。

“哈利你这样听起来简直像是以身相许。”罗恩看着眼前两人的互动，似乎有哪里不对，但是又好像哪里都很正常。

赫敏神情复杂的看了一眼德拉科，嘴里喃喃地说着：“哦，男孩子，你们到底什么时候才能长大。”


	84. Chapter 84

斯内普面色阴沉的找上哈利，告诉他勇士的家属都被邀请来参观比赛，哈利很开心的想不知道卢平有没有和小天狼星一起来，但是他也没想到，别人勇士最多是来了父母双方，而自己来了一整个亲友团。

“嗨，哈利，我们又见面了，希望你不会介意，我实在是太想看三强争霸赛了。”比尔走在最前面，愉快的跟哈利打招呼。

“当然不会！”哈利很喜欢比尔，然后看见后面在跟纳西莎说话的小天狼星，还有再后面的茉莉和卢平。

“噢，哈利！让他们看看谁是我们最小的勇士！”小天狼星一步跨上来把哈利举到肩膀上。

“西里斯！你会摔着他的！”纳西莎不满地斥责了一声，然后抬起头对哈利说，“哈利，你的表现很好，小龙都写信跟我说了，可惜卢修斯不能来现场，最近魔法部实在是太忙了。”

“不，你们能来我太高兴了，德拉科他们还在考试，大概得晚点才能来。”哈利坐在小天狼星的肩膀上挺不好意思的，迪戈里先生很不爽快的看着他，大概还在对他抢去了塞德里克的荣耀而生气吧。

哈利跟着大家一起参观校园，虽然哈利很想说是自己带着他们，但是事实上，因为来的都是格兰芬多，纳西莎去找斯内普了，弄得哈利被他们整个带到格兰芬多的塔楼转了一圈，小天狼星站在胖夫人的画像面前跟她道歉了好长时间。

“唉，哈利，你怎么就不是格兰芬多呢，不然我们就能进去回顾一下往日的光辉岁月了。”小天狼星遗憾地摇摇头，胖夫人说什么都不让他们进去，一行人只得往楼下走，这时考试已经结束了。

来到大厅，卢平立刻获得了学生们的热烈欢迎，穆迪上课虽然也很不错，但是卢平的平易近人更让大家亲近，有了比尔撑腰，格兰芬多的长桌上韦斯莱夫人也镇不住双胞胎了，小天狼星虽然坐在哈利身边，但是显然他的心思完全和格兰芬多同在，跟双胞胎隔空喊话；纳西莎坐在德拉科身边，问候了几个亲近家族的孩子，微笑着祝福潘西和布雷司，不过哈利注意到她对待诺特似乎特别冷淡，担忧的目光被暗藏在平静的表情之下，她看起来很紧张，哈利不知道是不是自己的错觉。

整个晚餐过程中大厅里热闹非凡，邓布利多宣布选手跟巴格曼去运动场的时候，小天狼星用力地拍了拍他的肩膀，然后德拉科悄悄拉着哈利躲在角落里，从自己手上取下一个蛇形的戒指。

“这个是我收到霍格沃茨的通知书那一年我爸爸送我的生日礼物，祝我一定会被分到斯莱特林，也是我的幸运符。”德拉科拉起哈利的左手把戒指套在他的中指上，“现在我希望它也能给你好运，去赢得这个荣誉。”

哈利看着手上的指环，慢慢捏起拳头，冲德拉科咧嘴一笑：“一定会的，等着拥抱冠军吧！”

哈利第一个走进迷宫，密实的树篱遮天蔽日，空气里飘着一股迷雾让人很难分辨方向，但是好在他练习过了定位咒，想要找到方向还不算太困难。

绕过好几个弯，都没有遇到什么挑战，但是迷宫里传来阵阵诡异的声音让哈利明白不会这么容易，忽然面前闪过一个人影，哈利警惕地举起魔杖，在荧光的照射下他发现对面站着另一个自己，笑容诡异的拿着魔杖。

“Avada Kedavra！”

哈利闪身，一道绿光擦着自己的身体朝后面去了，后面突然跑出一个身上在冒烟的人。

“盔甲护身！”哈利看见那熟悉的黄色心下一惊，大喊出声，然后立刻转回身对着博格特念咒，“滑稽滑稽！”

博格特变成了一只不倒翁，但是哈利没空去看，转身慢慢靠近塞德里克。

他可能会死。这个不愉快的念头再次攥紧哈利的心脏，扯着他的心往下坠，如果塞德里克死了，那他死前看到的最后一幕......是自己在向他施咒。

塞德里克纹丝不动地躺在地上，哈利忽然很想吐。他终于挪到塞德里克身旁，盔甲护身精准的加在他身上，袖子上还在冒烟，应该是刚才碰到了什么东西匆忙逃过来的。

哈利小心翼翼伸手放在他鼻子下，感受到微弱的鼻息，哈利终于大口呼吸起来，氧气重新送入眩晕的大脑，大概是接连的咒语毫无防备的砸在塞德里克身上让他晕倒了。

哈利捡起塞德里克掉在地上的魔杖朝天空中发射了一个红色火花。迪戈里先生这下一定气死了。哈利把魔杖放回到塞德里克身边，接着往迷宫里面跑了过去。

这迷宫不对劲。克鲁姆失去理智攻击芙蓉，转身朝哈利扑来的时候又被灌木的枝蔓缠住了身体，整座迷宫现在就只剩下哈利一个人了。

迷宫深处忽然吹起一阵强风，推着哈利不得不朝一个方向走去，一道光出现在距离他一百米开外的地方，哈利拢起目光努力向前看，是奖杯！万圣节被摆在大厅里的那个三强争霸赛的奖杯正在散发着诱人的荧光。

太好了。哈利攥着拳头亲吻自己手指上的蛇形指环，三两步跨到奖杯前，他好像看到欢呼的人群，小天狼星会把他抛向空中的，但愿不要脱手摔到地上就好。哈利这样想着，伸手握住了奖杯的把手，顿时他肚脐后面好像被扯了一下，双脚离开了地面。

哈利感到自己仰面摔在地上，奖杯砸下来压在他肚子上，撞得他一阵眼冒金星，刚吃的晚饭都要吐出来了。

哈利没能立刻站起来，四周一片黑暗，杂草丛生，到处都是乌鸦难听的啼叫和翅膀扇动的声音。没有人告诉他拿到奖杯以后还有一关，他艰难地摸索到自己的魔杖，撑着身子站起来，环顾了一圈四周，这好像是一片墓地，正前方有一座巨大的雕塑，哈利感觉自己好像在哪里看到过。

“荧光闪烁！”

借着杖尖发出的微光，他终于看清了雕塑上刻的字——“里德尔”。

里德尔，汤姆·里德尔？！哈利睁大了眼睛，忽然，他的伤疤剧烈疼痛起来，就好像有生以来第一次如此剧烈的疼痛，魔杖脱手掉在地上，哈利膝盖一弯捂着额头整个人蜷成一团，巨大的嗡鸣让他什么也听不见，脑袋要炸开一般，疼痛顺着骨髓遍布全身，一秒钟仿佛就是永恒。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，哈利·波特，我们终于见面了。”

一个刺耳的笑声从头顶传来，哈利拼命睁开眼睛，朦朦胧胧的看见两个人站在离自己不远的地方，身体忽然腾空，身后的雕塑活了过来，用镰刀横在他的脖子上，让他无法挣脱。

“哦，哈利·波特，这就是大名鼎鼎的哈利·波特。”

哈利努力聚拢视线，他终于看清面前是一个头发杂乱面容瘦削的女人，咬着舌头看着自己，目光里满是疯狂。

“够了，贝拉。”

哈利觉得自己浑身的血液结成了冰块，他看见贝拉身后一步之遥站在一口巨大的坩埚旁，卢修斯怀里抱着一团东西，像是婴儿的襁褓。

“哦，卢修斯，不要这么无趣嘛，看看这是谁。”贝拉捏起哈利的脸颊，发出更加刺耳的大笑，“这个表情实在是太可爱了，哦，恐惧，多么令人着迷的味道。”

“开始吧，快点。”

襁褓里发出一个冷酷而低哑的声音，贝拉听了立刻缩回手臂，毕恭毕敬退回到坩埚旁边，小心翼翼对待世间最珍贵的宝物那样从卢修斯手里接过那个包袱。

“是的主人，您马上就可以获得强大的力量了，我已经等不及这一刻了。”

贝拉把包袱里那团黏糊糊不成人形的东西丢进煮沸的坩埚，然后举起魔杖，对着哈利脚底的土地说道：“父亲的骨，无意中捐出，可使你的儿子再生！”

一块骨头从哈利脚底的坟墓破土而出划过空气落进坩埚。

贝拉掏出一把匕首继续念道：“仆人的肉，自愿捐出，可使你的主人重生！”

哈利看见卢修斯伸手，面无表情的看着贝拉：“所有的功劳都被你一个人占去？想得美。”

贝拉再次发出疯狂的大笑，将匕首递给卢修斯，贪婪地看着他抬起左手，匕首放在手腕上，手起刀落。

哈利发出干呕，卢修斯露出痛苦的神色，脸色更加苍白了，但是哈利脑子里只有刚才贝拉念得那句咒语“仆人的肉，自愿捐出，可使你的主人重生”，卢修斯怎么能？！他是德拉科最敬重的父亲！他怎么会是伏地魔的仆人，他怎么会自愿捐出自己的肉，难道德拉科一直都知道吗？不，不可能，德拉科不可能知道的，德拉科不可能害他的！但是他以后该怎么面对德拉科？！

卢修斯收起鲜血淋漓的左手，将匕首递回给贝拉。

贝拉得意洋洋地看着哈利，似乎在欣赏他的表情，逼近哈利面前。

“仇敌的血，被迫献出，可使你的敌人复活。”

匕首刺进哈利的手臂，鲜血立刻顺着伤口和袖袍流淌下来，精神和身体巨大的痛苦让哈利发出惨叫，他还是不相信，他不相信这里发生的一切！

他麻木地看着贝拉将匕首上的血液滴入坩埚，里面的溶液发出钻石一般的光泽，腾起巨大的烟雾，白茫茫的蒸汽之中，哈利看见一个男人的身影缓缓升起。

烟雾最终笼罩在男人的身体上化作一件黑色长袍，贝拉和卢修斯立刻跪在他面前。

“主人，欢迎回来。”


	85. Chapter 85

哈利看着伏地魔用魔杖按住卢修斯手臂上的黑魔标记，那个标记一直都在那里，可是他和德拉科从来都没有发现过。他听见卢修斯发出惨叫，仿佛比刚才割掉一只手更让人痛不欲生。

不停有戴着兜帽和面具的巫师幻影移形出现在墓地里，贝拉疯狂的笑声不绝于耳。

伏地魔在发表他的演说，但是哈利听不见，他不知道自己现在是愤怒到了极致还是被恐惧吞没了所有的感官。

这个恶魔，他杀了自己的父母，折磨纳威的父母，现在又要拆散德拉科的家庭。

“我要杀了你！”哈利撕心裂肺的吼出声，伏地魔好像这才重新发现了他的存在那样。

“噢，我差点忘了你。”伏地魔嘶嘶的笑着，他冲上前用魔杖拍拍哈利的脸颊，把哈利母亲的牺牲讲成了一个笑话，然后他把卢修斯推到哈利跟前，“哦，伟大的爱呀，哈利·波特你睁眼看看这是谁，这不是你最珍爱的宝贝的家人么，是的是的，我们都听说了第二场比赛那个甜蜜的故事，年轻人的爱多么让人心驰神往啊。”

周围发出一阵哄笑，哈利看见卢修斯毫无血色的站在他面前。

伏地魔把卢修斯甩到一旁，松开了哈利的禁锢：“捡起你的魔杖，波特，让我们看看到底谁才是真正强大的巫师！”

哈利跌坐在地上，伤疤剧烈的疼痛还未消散，他刚刚摸到自己的魔杖，伏地魔就好像玩弄他一样，强迫他鞠躬做出决斗的“礼仪”，然后在他还没站稳的时候——

“钻心剜骨！”

哈利重新倒在地上，他听不见周围的声音了，疼痛顺着骨髓游走，从心脏出发出来，划裂他的神经。哈利紧紧地攥着拳，左手中指上的戒指抵在皮肤上，这是他唯一能够感受到的东西了，德拉科，德拉科还在等他回去，德拉科不会伤害他的，不管发生什么他都一定要回去德拉科的身旁。

“魂魄出窍！”

思想好像要抽离身体，灵魂变得轻盈，他的意志变得不再重要。

** **“说出来，你知道咒语的。”** **

脑袋里又出现了那个声音。

杀了他，杀了伏地魔，为你父母报仇，为所有失去家庭的人们报仇！

“Avada Kedavra！”

哈利大喊出来，绿光顺着杖尖飞出，伏地魔轻松的一闪身，绿光撞到后面一个人身上，那人甚至没能发出一个音节就这么悄无声息的倒在地上。

是贝拉，她一直紧紧的贴在伏地魔身后站着，这道光越过伏地魔没入他的身体。食死徒发出抽气的声音，卢修斯瞪大眼睛看着哈利。

“不——！”

哈利觉得自己很想要发笑，这个恶魔也会为一个仆人的死而痛心吗？伏地魔好像飞快的看了一眼躺在地上悄无声息的贝拉，更加愤怒地看向哈利。

“你好大的胆子！”

哈利没有丝毫的松懈，紧盯着伏地魔的动作。

“Avada Kedavra！”

“Avada Kedavra！”

两个人的魔杖同时发射出耀眼的绿光，在空中碰撞在一起。

魔杖好像突然生出了自己的意识，一道细细的金光缠着杀戮咒冒出来，哈利看见贝拉的形象从绿光中钻出来。

“主人！”她发出尖厉的叫喊。

后面是两个哈利不认识的人，他们深深地看着哈利，和贝拉纠缠在一起。

“孩子，再坚持一下！”

接着是彼得，再然后......

“哈利。”

哈利望向长发的女人，他的手颤抖着几乎握不住魔杖。

“孩子，别怕，你爸爸也来了，他想见你。”

哈利看着那个无数人说过和自己一样的男人出现在自己面前。

“听我说哈利，你必须回到门钥匙那里去，它可以送你回霍格沃茨，知道了吗？”

哈利不知道自己有没有点头，他只是胡乱的喊着他们：“爸爸，妈妈......”

这是詹姆和莉莉啊，他的爸爸妈妈，他没想过会在这样的场景下跟他们相见，他们看到自己在用杀戮咒！他们会为他羞耻吗？

他们就好像看穿了哈利的心思那样，再次开口。

“孩子，别怕，这不怪你，就是，别忘了你自己的心。”

“放手吧，孩子，我们为你骄傲。”

哈利几乎忘记了动作，他还想就这么再和自己的爸爸妈妈多待一会儿。

“波特！放手！”

一个不同于灵魂缥缈的声音在哈利耳边炸开，哈利猛地一抬手，他和伏地魔的魔杖之间的链接断开，但是幽灵并没有消失，贝拉嘶叫着想要冲出来，其他几个亡魂将伏地魔团团围住让他看不见哈利的方向。

哈利感觉到有个人箍住了他的腰，喊了一声：“奖杯飞来！”

三强杯撞进他的怀里，一阵狂风袭来，门钥匙被启动了。

德拉科在观众席上坐立不安，他注意到纳西莎和他一样，只不过她只是坐在那里，目光攒动地望着迷宫的入口。

塞德里克第一个被抬出来，他倒在地上，庞弗雷夫人立刻迎上去，受了一点轻微的烧伤，被炸尾螺烧的，身上还被加了盔甲护身，好像是被什么咒语砸晕了。

迪戈里先生显得很失望，但是急切地走上前关照儿子的伤势。

接着芙蓉被抬出来，庞弗雷夫人检查了以后很生气：“谁给她下的钻心咒！”

紧跟是克鲁姆，他是被藤蔓缠住失去了行动能力，并无大碍。

迷宫里就只剩下哈利一个人了。德拉科说不出是高兴还是更紧张了，只剩下哈利一个人，那么说明拿到奖杯只是时间问题，没有人在跟他竞争，但是谁知道这座恐怖的迷宫里又藏了什么吓人的玩意。

大家等了又等，密林一般的树篱深处传来不具名生物的叫声，怪风阵阵嘶吼，所有人都在盼望这一切赶紧结束。

这时塞德里克似乎醒过来了，迪戈里先生忽然情绪激动地冲到邓布利多教授身边吼叫：“是那个波特！是波特攻击了我儿子，还是用的杀戮咒！梅林啊，幸好他只是一个四年级的学生，否则我儿子就不只是昏迷了吧！”

赫敏捂着嘴发出尖叫，德拉科立刻站起身。

马克西姆夫人听了迪戈里先生的话也走上前：“看来对芙蓉用咒的凶手也找到了。”

“不，爸爸你听我说完！”塞德里克很急切地甩开庞弗雷夫人，一瘸一拐的走上前解释，“那很奇怪，我是看到哈利念了杀戮咒，但是那里有两个哈利，其中一个哈利对我用了杀戮咒，但是另一个给我加的盔甲护身，我也不知道发生了什么。”

“是博格特！”德拉科喊出声。

卢平急忙从观众席上走到邓布利多身边，跟他们解释，当哈利面对博格特的时候，博格特会变成哈利自己的形象。

“我想这就是哈利最害怕的事情，他害怕自己会用出......那样不可饶恕的咒语。”

底下还在争论些什么，芙蓉终于转醒，看到克鲁姆发出恐惧的大叫。

“是他！是他对我用的钻心咒！”

操场上再次发出激烈的争吵，观众席上也不安地议论纷纷。

但是哈利在哪里呢？德拉科忽然记起哈利那张神奇的地图，今天出门前哈利塞给他让他盯着点，德拉科赶紧把活点地图掏出来，他朝魁地奇球场所在的地方东找西找，但是偌大的空地怎么也没看到哈利的名字。

“奇怪了......”德拉科又翻过地图仔细看，就算这个迷宫再怎么复杂，哈利也只能在这一片地方里才对，紧接着他立刻发现了一件更奇怪的事，他颤抖着手拉了拉小天狼星的衣袖，“你看这里，是我眼花了吗？巴蒂·克劳奇不是已经死了么？你不是说这地图从来不出错么？”

小天狼星顺着德拉科手指的方向看过去，在操场上，一堆围在一起的人名之中，有一个赫然标注着“巴蒂·克劳奇”！

是谁？小天狼星举着地图警惕地对着操场上众人的名字，围着邓布利多的是马克西姆、卢平、迪戈里父子、福吉，还有......

“你假扮成穆迪有什么目的！”小天狼星大步冲上操场抽出魔杖抵在穆迪的脖子上，“说！小巴蒂·克劳奇！”

“什么？布莱克你疯了吗！”福吉叫起来，“小巴蒂死了！你自己亲眼看见过的！”

“我不相信，我现在不相信任何在阿兹卡班看见的事情了，你们说莱斯特兰奇夫妇也死了，然后呢？贝拉特里克斯假死甚至没有等到你们埋了她就跑了！”小天狼星继续用魔杖抵住“穆迪”的脖子。

“穆迪教授在黑魔法防御教授的教员休息室！”德拉科也从观众席上跳了下来，纳西莎不安的想要抓住他但是德拉科挣脱开来，“斯内普教授说他一直在丢药材，上次，2月14日那天晚上，我和哈利也看见克劳奇的名字出现了，但是后来从魔药储藏室走出来的是穆迪！”

斯内普听罢大步走上前，这下操场彻底挤满了人。

“穆迪”露出一个怪笑，正当这时，迷宫入口的地方传来“砰”一声巨响。

“卢修斯！”纳西莎这下再也坐不住了，跑上前，卢修斯身上满是血污，左臂紧紧地抱着哈利，可是手腕上空荡荡的。

“父亲！哈利！”德拉科立刻上前接住目光涣散的哈利，卢修斯站起身的时候他几乎整个人瘫软在地上。

“他回来了。”哈利喃喃自语着。

“他回来了。”卢修斯痛苦的看着纳西莎。

“这是怎么回事！为什么马尔福先生会和哈利一起出现！这个比赛要求是勇士自己完成所有项目！”

“去他妈的比赛吧福吉！你聋了吗！伏地魔回来了！”小天狼星抓着“穆迪”狂怒地咆哮，这时“穆迪”发出尖厉的怪笑，那只正常的眼睛凸了起来，坑坑洼洼的皮肤变得光滑，假腿掉在地上，带魔法的假眼球滚落到地上还在滴溜溜乱转。

是小巴蒂·克劳奇，哈利认出他来了，正是出现在自己梦里和贝拉一起的的那个男人，剧烈的眩晕再次袭来，哈利只觉得自己跌入纯墨色的黑暗，什么都跟他无关了。


	86. Chapter 86

哈利再睁开眼睛的时候发现自己在病房，之所以说是病房而不是医疗翼，因为这个房间看起来比医疗翼要小一些，整个房间只摆了两张床，德拉科坐在床边但是背对着他。

哈利撑起身子，他看见德拉科面前躺着的男人闭着眼睛，面色苍白神情疲惫，看起来是睡着了，他的左手放在被子上，袖子挽到臂弯上露出那个不停扭动的黑魔标记，手腕上接着一只银色的假肢，德拉科低着头握着那只假手和手臂连接处，身体摇摇晃晃好像随时可能摔倒。

他应该是哭了。德拉科看上去脆弱的像是只要轻轻一碰就会粉身碎骨那样，哈利只敢默默地看着他的背影。

这时房门被推开，小天狼星一步跨进来：“哈利！你醒了！”

纳西莎站在外面跟穿着白大褂的治疗师说事情，但是目光也时不时瞟进屋子，十分担忧地看着屋内。

“感觉怎么样？”小天狼星扶住哈利的肩膀，让他靠坐在床上，哈利注意到自己手臂上匕首的划痕已经愈合了。

“还行，就是头疼得厉害。”哈利沙哑着嗓子说，接过小天狼星递过来的水杯，用吸管喝了一口，接着问，“发生了什么？”

小天狼星跟他讲今晚上的事情，小克劳奇假扮穆迪，并且操纵克鲁姆攻击芙蓉，而卡卡洛夫置自己的学生于不顾逃跑了。

“还有，嘿，哈利，你获得了三强的冠军。”小天狼星试图让气氛不那么沉重，轻锤了一下哈利的肩膀，“真不错哈利，你爸爸妈妈知道会替你骄傲的。”

哈利紧紧地握水杯低着头：“我见到他们了，他们的亡魂，从伏地魔的魔杖里飞出来了。”

小天狼星瞪着眼睛。

“他们看到我在用杀戮咒，他们会不会对我很失望。”哈利痛苦地闭上眼睛。

“不会的，哈利，千万不要这么想。”小天狼星起身拥抱他，用宽厚的手掌抚摸哈利的脑袋，这孩子看上去太痛苦了，眼睛里只有黯淡的光。

“小天狼星，我听说哈利醒来了。”邓布利多走进房间，纳西莎跟在他身后，看起来治疗师交代的事情已经说完了，她走到德拉科身边扶住他的肩膀。

“明天再说吧，邓布利多，他们都累坏了。”小天狼星急促地制止他。

“不行，小天狼星，孩子们必须知道完整的一切，隐瞒对他们没好处，暂时的麻痹会让他们清醒以后更加痛苦。”邓布利多教授表情很平静，但是语气确实不容置否的，“哈利，你先说吧，你们遇到的事情。”

哈利张了张口，不得不握住小天狼星的手，好像这样才能发出声音，他把进入迷宫以后遇到的事情全部说了，一直说到在墓地里遇见卢修斯，哈利停顿了一下，看了一眼德拉科，但是德拉科坐在床边一副置若罔闻的样子，依然背对着他，哈利不得不接着把后面的事情全部说了出来。

小天狼星全程握着他的手，当他讲到贝拉用匕首划他手臂的时候，小天狼星的眼睛几乎要喷出火，然后听到哈利用杀戮咒杀了贝拉，又在这样的情况下见到自己的父母时，小天狼星身体也不住地颤抖。

“够了，哈利，够了，你已经做得够多了，这不怪你。”小天狼星亲了一下他的头顶，把哈利搂在自己怀里。

哈利说完以后停顿了很长时间，小天狼星的怀抱让他恢复了一些温暖，突兀地说：“对不起，德拉科。”

德拉科身子一震，慢慢摇了摇头，卢修斯终于睁开眼睛。

“该说对不起的人是我。”他撑着身子坐起来。

哈利终于听到了故事的完整版。

伏地魔利用乔金斯回到英国，小巴蒂突破了夺魂咒的掌控，在闪闪的帮助下小巴蒂获取到外界的消息，主仆二人得以联系上，然后他们密谋杀了乔金斯协助贝拉越狱，贝拉越狱后不就便找上自己的亲妹妹，威胁纳西莎要是敢透露消息就杀了德拉科，她当然知道德拉科对纳西莎有多重要，卢修斯被迫召集食死徒大闹魁地奇世界杯以示衷心。

之后便是卢修斯在邓布利多的授意之下一直斡旋在贝拉和伏地魔之间，他们知道霍格沃茨大概是进了内鬼，可是谁也没想到会是这个史上最优秀的傲罗，小天狼星在明面上追捕贝拉步步紧逼，因为着实人手不够，卢修斯慢慢取得了伏地魔的些许信任，伏地魔不死似乎是他找到了保持灵魂永存的办法。

“我本来应该继续留在伏地魔身边做卧底的，但是最后一刻我退缩了，即使我已经付出了一只手的代价。”卢修斯沙哑的喉咙似乎难以再发出声音，他伸出右手和纳西莎一起按着德拉科的肩膀，又握住她的手背，“但是想到德拉科以后会生活在巨大的威胁和恐惧之中，或许我不能再陪在他身边，我退缩了，我决定和你一起回来，不论如何，我还是希望能够和我的家人在一起，哈利，希望你能够理解，或许我无法让德拉科离开你，而我也不能离开我的家人。”

家人，这大概就是家人吧，哈利默默流着眼泪，他无法怪罪卢修斯的决定，或许在一场战争中他的决定显得自私且懦弱，但是哈利真的无法怪罪卢修斯，他也不觉得德拉科能够承受和父亲站在对立面上。

“所以我们又回到了原点是吗。”小天狼星的声音愤怒却又充满了无奈。

“不，小天狼星，卢修斯带回来了很重要的信息，而那个重生的魔咒，因为卢修斯不是他真正的仆人，伏地魔的复生不能达到百分之百的完美。”有一个瞬间，哈利似乎觉得邓布利多的眼神里闪过一丝愉悦。

病房里陷入一阵寂静，除了呼吸没有人发出声音，最后邓布利多走上前，两只手分别按住哈利和德拉科的肩膀：“好了，孩子们应该要回学校了，庞弗雷夫人会照顾好他们的。”

小天狼星还想说什么，张了张嘴最后还是选择了沉默，纳西莎又整了整德拉科的衣服，那衣服上现在也是血迹斑斑。

“抱歉，我的孩子。”纳西莎拥抱了一下德拉科，又伸手把哈利也揽进怀里，“希望你们能够开心好吗，一切都会解决的。”

哈利觉得最后这句话纳西莎是说给她自己听的。

邓布利多送他们回到霍格沃茨，医疗翼空无一人，最里面靠窗的位置放着两张拼在一起的病床，并且用床帘围了起来。

“看来庞弗雷夫人足够熟悉你们的习惯了，我得赶紧走了，不然她又该唠叨我每个学期都要把你送进医疗翼了。”邓布利多露出平日一样慈祥的微笑，他拍了拍两个男孩的背，“休息吧，孩子们，好好享受属于你们的安静时光。”

邓布利多出去后不久，庞弗雷夫人送来了睡衣和安神药，哈利拿起药瓶又放下。

“你应该喝了它，喝了它然后睡一个好觉。”

哈利把药瓶递给德拉科，但是德拉科只是看了一眼，拉上床帘，哈利看见印在帘布上的影子换上睡衣钻进被子一声不吭。

“抱歉，药先放在这里吧。”哈利也掀开床帘钻进去，德拉科面朝窗户躺着，被子盖在身上不住地颤抖，“德拉科，德拉科，求你了跟我说话吧，你吓到我了。”

哈利飞快地爬上床，贴着德拉科的后背抱住他。哈利已经累极了，跟邓布利多重复那样可怕的经历几乎让他崩溃，但是他一点也睡不着，他迫切地需要同德拉科说话，而德拉科，从刚才开始就一个字也没有说过。

“德拉科。”哈利忍不住，撑着身子探头望过去，德拉科闭着眼，眼泪已经浸透了枕巾，哈利扳过他的肩膀让他转过身面朝自己，胡乱用手擦拭他的眼泪，但是眼泪越流越多，嘴唇上也沾满水光，哈利用手捧着他的脸，不停地呢喃，“德拉科，德拉科。”

德拉科还在不停地流泪，喉咙里发出无法压抑的呻吟，哈利不知道怎样才能让他好过一点，但是看着德拉科痛苦的模样，哈利忽然贴上去，亲吻他的嘴唇。

“德拉科，有我呢。”哈利贴着德拉科的唇轻轻地说。

他亲吻着德拉科，起先只是嘴唇轻碰，慢慢的他伸出舌头，舌尖贴着德拉科的唇瓣描摹，尝到的不似先前的清甜，满口都是眼泪的咸涩，紧闭的薄唇终于张开，两人的舌尖抵在一起，哈利主动勾住他的舌头，德拉科呼吸急促着抱住哈利，渐渐压在他身上，唇舌交缠着，哈利感觉到德拉科变得迫切，侵入他的口腔，舔过上颚，像是要从他这里篡夺氧气。

他们没有这样接吻过，但是就如同生理本能那样，生涩的亲吻变得热烈，他们无师自通的在这个亲吻中从彼此身上获取养料和温暖，哈利希望德拉科不要停下来，他们可以一直这样下去。

终于一吻终了，德拉科撑在哈利身上轻喘，哈利的手抚摸他的脸颊，德拉科的嘴唇终于恢复了些许血色，眼眶绯红，目光炯炯地看着他。哈利觉得自己心底窜出一股强烈的情绪，带刺的玫瑰破土生长，从心脏窜向喉咙，带着鲜血和伤痛，一句话被顶着脱口而出：“我爱你，德拉科，我爱你。”

“我爱你。”德拉科轻声回应，接着颤抖着手臂紧紧抱住哈利，“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”

千言万语化作三个单词，他们紧紧地抱在一起。

哈利从未怀疑过德拉科会一直陪着自己，就算是卢修斯说出那些话的时候，他也从未想过德拉科会站到自己对立面去，他们本来就应该在一起，永远在一起。

“我爱你。”

他们不断重复着这句从未说出口的爱意，黑暗中长出蓬勃的玫瑰，哈利忽然相信纳西莎说的那句话了。

一切都会好起来。


	87. Chapter 87

哈利是被一片嘈杂吵醒的，医疗翼门口似乎有人在激烈争吵。他看了一眼德拉科，他还睡着，却也不是很安稳。

哈利轻轻地拿开德拉科放在自己腰上的手臂，飞快地下床推开房门，门口是福吉和麦格教授，他们被突然出现的哈利吓了一跳。

“噢，孩子，抱歉，你应该好好休息。”麦格教授迅速挡在哈利面前，严厉地看着福吉，“你不该打扰他们，福吉！小巴蒂说的话你也都听到了，邓布利多也不会允许你把那些东西带进学校的！”

“出了什么事？”邓布利多出现在大家面前，“米勒娃，你怎么在这里，我不是叫你看守——”

“已经没有必要了，邓布利多！部长确保了这一点！他一定要召来摄魂怪，他带着摄魂怪进到办公室——”哈利从未见麦格教授像现在这样冲动，面颊上泛起愤怒的红晕。

哈利明白了，摄魂怪一定是给了小巴蒂·克劳奇那个致命的吻。

“作为部长我有权利这么做！他就是个到处流浪的疯子，并且造成了多人的死亡，而且他似乎以为自己所做的一切都是遵循神秘人的旨意！还有马尔福！我不敢相信，他那样一个古老家族的人竟然也会相信这一点！”

“福吉，你不能还假装不知道发生了什么，不管是马尔福先生还是小巴蒂，你都亲耳听到他们说的了。”邓布利多威严的说。

“神秘人已经死了！我不会让几个疯子的话毁掉我这十三年来苦心营造的一切！”

“你不过是害怕丢掉部长的职务罢了！你这个懦夫！”哈利激动地喊出来，“我亲眼看见的，卢修斯也看见了！”

“马尔福曾经是个食死徒！我真是不敢相信他竟然会这么做，我竟然相信了他假模假样的慷慨捐赠，现在看来也是时候把他关进阿兹卡班。去年我就该这么做了，你们全都疯了！竟然相信这样的鬼话！”福吉嚷道。

“康奈利，来我办公室，我会给你解释这一切，我不想与你作对，这是伏地魔希望看到的，他希望我们分裂，这样就会让他有机可乘！我会告诉你一切的，但是你不能在这里打扰哈利，他们需要休息！”邓布利多看上去十分平静，只是抬高了音量，不怒自威。

“荒唐！”福吉脸色苍白，但是被麦格教授推着不得不跟上邓布利多。

哈利一个人站在门口，他简直不敢相信福吉会说出那样的话，浑身不住地发抖。

“哈利......”

身后响起一个虚弱的声音，哈利快速回身，德拉科赤脚站在地上，目光里满是恐惧。

“回去，回去躺着德拉科！”哈利立刻关上门，他不知道德拉科听到了多少，可能全部都听见了，他们吼叫的声音那么大，德拉科一定听见福吉说的要把卢修斯关进阿兹卡班。

哈利牵起德拉科回到床前，推着他躺下去。

“哈利，他们说的不是真的对不对。”德拉科颤抖着握住哈利的手。

“不会的，德拉科，邓布利多不会让那个蠢货把卢修斯关进阿兹卡班的。”哈利安慰德拉科。

“对不起，对不起，对不起哈利。”德拉科哆嗦着，紧紧握住哈利的手，“明明你经历了那样可怕的事情，可是你还要安慰我，我很害怕，哈利，我好害怕。”

“不，这不怪你，德拉科，不要怕，我在这里，伏地魔杀不死我，我又一次活了下来，是你爸爸救了我，你不需要道歉，你不该经历这一切。”哈利心疼地抱住德拉科，他本不该经历这一切，只是因为跟自己关系亲密所以被伏地魔加以利用。

“母亲说我们不能再回庄园了，那里几乎已经被那个人占领了。”德拉科的声音抖得不像话，“我没有家了，哈利，我无家可归了。”

“不会的，德拉科，你爸爸妈妈还在，你的家人都在，我也在，你不会无家可归的，好吗，一切都会解决的。”哈利是在安慰德拉科，也是在安慰自己，他抱住德拉科轻声说，“一切都会解决的，都会好起来的，不要害怕。”

德拉科还在发抖，哈利凑上去亲吻他，想让他平静下来，但是德拉科伸手扶住他的侧脸将他推开了。

“德拉科？”

“你为什么要这样做。”德拉科眼睛里噙满了眼泪，“你为什么？要这么做。”

哈利看着他，似乎不是很明白这个问题，他只是想要亲吻德拉科而已。

“你知道这代表什么吗？哈利，是我想的那个意思吗？”

哈利盯着德拉科的眼睛，德拉科看上去太恐惧了，他思索了一下，坚持贴过去吻了一下德拉科的嘴唇。

“我想要这么做，我想要陪着你，我想和你在一起。”一个模糊的念头闯进哈利的脑海，慢慢变得清晰，他认真的看着德拉科，“还记得我说过的吗？或许斯基特没有说错，德拉科，我想我明白了，我不是随便问你巫师世界有没有同性在一起的事情，我也不是为了安慰海格随便说的，如果我喜欢一个男孩他会不会觉得我恶心，我想我知道了，德拉科，我爱你，就像纳西莎爱卢修斯那样，就像我爸爸爱我妈妈那样，德拉科，我爱你，我想和你在一起，就像......就像布雷司和潘西那样，德拉科，我想和你在一起！”

哈利看见德拉科的瞳孔一阵剧烈地收缩，眼泪流了下来，就像凿开了泉眼那样眼泪源源不断地涌出来。

“德拉科，你记得吗？你记得你去年的生日愿望吗？你说你想要一切都如我所愿，这就是了，德拉科，这就是我想要的，我想要和你在一起，你看，我赢得了三强的冠军，我把自己送给你好吗？你今年的生日礼物，你喜欢吗？”

德拉科呜咽着，猛地把哈利拥入怀里：“我喜欢，我喜欢，哈利，不要离开我，求你了，千万不要离开我。”

“不会的，德拉科，永远不会。”哈利也紧紧地抱住德拉科，没有什么会把他们分开，伏地魔和死亡也不会，只要有德拉科在，黑暗就不会降临到他们身上。

哈利和德拉科在医疗翼住了好些时候，邓布利多没有再来过，小天狼星好像被安排了什么任务，只是写信过来让他宽心，卢修斯也出院了，和纳西莎搬进了布莱克老宅，同时小天狼星还告诉他，因为血亲的保护已经失效，他今年可以不必再回德思礼家，放假以后和德拉科直接住到布莱克老宅去，贝拉已经死了，而布莱克老宅也修改了防御，没有人会找到那里，他们在那里会安全的。

韦斯莱夫人没有着急离开，帮庞弗雷夫人照看哈利和德拉科，大概是邓布利多觉得有亲近的成年人陪着他们会好受些；比尔来看过他们以后也接了任务去提醒亚瑟；斯莱特林的学生来的很少，达芙妮和阿斯托利亚来了一趟，德拉科终于说服小姑娘自己已经有了心仪的人，阿斯托利亚委屈的瘪了瘪嘴，也不知道接受这个说法没有；布雷司是一个人来的，随便和他们说了两句话，哈利聪明地没有问起潘西，他隐约记得在墓地里见到了高尔、克拉布还有诺特的父亲，帕金森家可能也脱不了干系。

迪戈里夫妇也带着塞德里克来感谢哈利。

“哈利我要为开学的时候怀疑马尔福而道歉，还有，谢谢你救了我。”

“算了吧，也是‘我’攻击了你。”

“不，哈利，我知道那不是真正的你，那只是你害怕的事情，邓布利多校长跟我们说了关于你的伤疤，这太伟大了，你一定很害怕自己会变成那个人一样的人，但是我知道你不是。”塞德里克真诚地看着哈利，“哈利，你很善良，我本来连火龙那一关都过不去的，但是你不忍心看着我去送死，提醒了我；然后第二场比赛你又确保每一个人质都能安全回到陆地，我们都没有那么做，你是一个善良的人，哈利，我们都知道这一点，输给你我心服口服。”

哈利不好意思地笑了。

芙蓉再三感谢哈利第二场比赛救了她的小妹妹，也没有让她在迷宫里被攻击以后留在原地等死；克鲁姆也来过了，十分抱歉哈利遭遇的一切，并且表示十分欣赏哈利第一场比赛的飞行，期待和他来一场找球手之间的比赛。

赫敏、罗恩还有双胞胎也一直陪在他们身边，双胞胎抱怨了巴格曼的无耻行为。

“那你们开笑话商店的本钱全都没了？”哈利惊讶地问，他也没想到巴格曼这样无耻。

“还剩一点，就是今年开赌局赚来的，但是完全不够。”乔治显得有些丧气，但是马上又笑了起来。

“不过我们会找到解决办法的！”弗雷德立刻补充了乔治没有说完的话。

“我可以给你们投资！”哈利忽然想起三强赛的奖金，他不需要那个，他根本不缺钱，“小天狼星一定会支持我这么做的！”

双胞胎瞪大双眼互相望望。

“到时候你们赚的钱要给我分成！”哈利立刻补充，“你们一定要把笑话商店开起来，我觉得我们都需要这个，你们就是天生的搞笑奇才，我们需要更多的欢乐！”

是的，卢平教授说了，对付恐惧最好的方式就是大笑，那么在黑暗降临的时刻，他们一定需要更多的欢笑才能支撑下去，哈利希望双胞胎能够永远这么快乐，将他们的快乐带给每一个人，让伏地魔和摄魂怪都奈何不了他们。


	88. Chapter 88

庞弗雷夫人终于确定德拉科和哈利都没事可以出院了，他们走出医疗翼的时候距离学期结束只剩下两天的时间，克鲁姆再次向哈利发出找球手的比赛邀请。

魁地奇赛场的迷宫已经撤掉了，阳光照在平坦的赛场上让人心生愉悦。

邓布利多校长批准了他们的比赛申请，并且召集了一场霍格沃茨和德姆斯特朗之间的魁地奇友谊赛，找球手当然是哈利，但是其他位置四大学院都可以报名，双胞胎立刻加入当选击球手。德姆斯特朗的学生也都很高兴，卡卡洛夫逃跑让他们担忧了好一阵，以为大家会排挤他们，但是并没有。

比赛当天观众席座无虚席，甚至不得不增加了好多座位才能容纳下三个学校的学生。

“哈利你一定要赢过克鲁姆！”罗恩兴奋地围着他转来转去。

“那可是克鲁姆，我觉得我输了也光荣吧。”哈利拿着火弩箭，紧张地抓了抓自己的头发，那可是克鲁姆！最年轻的国家队队员！他怎么可能一点都不紧张！

“哦，哈利，你最好是赢过克鲁姆，这样罗恩才能心安理得的去找他要签名照，不然他会觉得自己——‘在和敌人交朋友’。”赫敏站在一旁翻了个白眼，重重的强调了最后一句话，这是圣诞节舞会罗恩说她的话。

罗恩脸顿时就红了，哈利大笑地拍了拍罗恩的肩膀：“放心吧兄弟，他赢了你不是更有理由找他要签名照了，他们不是敌人，这只是一场友谊赛罢了。”

话是这么说的，但是不想胜利那是不可能的，哈利也迫切的想和真正的职业选手比试一场，他还想看看自己到底能不能成为一名职业选手呢。

大家都飞到空中，哈利看着身边穿着各色队服的队友，心情格外愉悦，谁又能想到呢？平时在这里争得你死我活的四个学院居然要联手比赛。

飞贼放出来，比赛开始，哈利和克鲁姆都升到最高的位置四处搜寻，下面的赛事很激烈，不过德姆斯特朗的学生根本抵挡不住霍格沃茨的进攻，双胞胎的配合天衣无缝。

克鲁姆率先发现飞贼，立刻冲了出去，哈利紧跟其后，飞贼穿过观众席飞到赛场正中间，哈利一心朝着飞贼追过去，一个游走球朝他砸过来。

“乔治——”

“——放心！一定保护好我们的投资人！”

有双胞胎在场上，哈利一点也不担心游走球会砸到自己，乔治马上跟到他身边击飞了它。

飞贼转了个弯，克鲁姆从外围转了个圈包抄过去。

一个优秀的找球手应该能够预测飞贼的飞行轨迹。哈利脑子里忽然跳出上学年跟赫奇帕奇的比赛，塞德里克并没有紧追飞贼，而是越过德拉科飞到上空，如果不是德拉科扑过去那他就会抓住飞贼的。

哈利没有恋战，飞贼的变化是有节奏可寻的，刚才已经贴着地面低飞过一阵了，它随时都会转换方向。哈利紧紧地盯着飞贼，向左？还是向右？或者是......

哈利别过火弩箭往左边晃了一下，克鲁姆被他的动作吸引，飞贼则是立刻朝空中窜上去，哈利等的就是这个时刻，他抬起扫帚柄迅速向上追过去，穿越两个德姆斯特朗的队员，哈利终于抓住了飞贼。

观众席爆发热烈的欢呼。

“你太让人惊讶了，哈利·波特。”克鲁姆在他的身边不由得赞叹，他刚才也注意到了飞贼的动向，但是被哈利虚晃一下迟了半拍，最终没能抢占先机，“我期待有一天能够在世界杯的赛场上和你相遇。”

哈利高兴地举着飞贼跟他握了握手，向下降落，观众席变得清晰，哈利看见德拉科站在最前面，激动地鼓掌，他忽然心生一计。

哈利握着火弩箭在空中转了个圈，大家为他的动作又爆发出热烈的喝彩，哈利倒挂在扫帚上落在德拉科的面前，世界在他面前翻转过来，他看见德拉科兴高采烈的笑容。

“我抓住飞贼了德拉科，从克鲁姆手里抢到的。”哈利快乐的将飞贼递到德拉科面前。

“是的，我们都看见了，精彩的表演。”德拉科从他手里接过飞贼。

德拉科的脸近在咫尺，哈利看见他的薄唇弯起好看的弧度。

亲吻他！这个念头迅速占据哈利的全部思想，他也是这么做了，他倒挂在火弩箭上，伸长脖子吻住了德拉科。

喧嚣的球场被按下静音键，哈利飞快结束了这个亲吻，世界才重新开始播放那样，更加喧闹的声音炸开。

“霍格沃茨的勇士——”

“——和他最心爱的宝物！”

双胞胎落在他身后振臂高呼，好多人惊讶地看着他们，更多人在吹口哨热烈的鼓掌。哈利一个翻身直立起来，然后落在看台上站在德拉科身边，德拉科在笑，但是一脸无可奈何。

“你知道这意味着什么吗？”

“意味着大家都知道你是我的了。”哈利大笑着，他想起之前在相册里看到的，他父亲赢得比赛以后冲过去亲吻他母亲的照片，不知道那照片是谁捕捉到的，但是哈利觉得自己完全明白了詹姆当时的心情。

最喜欢的事情和最喜欢的人，哈利扑过去抱住德拉科的脖子，更加热烈的亲吻他，尖叫和口哨声简直掀翻整个球场，不过哈利才不在乎别人怎么看呢，他就是想要亲吻德拉科而已，亲吻自己的男朋友又不犯法。

第二天的结业晚会上，霍格沃茨是用四个学院的彩带装饰的，两边还挂了布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的校徽，福吉给哈利颁发了冠军荣誉以及那一千加隆的奖金，然后借口公务繁忙匆匆逃离的学校，哈利预感接下来邓布利多要说一些他很不爱听的话。

“好的，好的，恭喜哈利，也恭喜霍格沃茨。”邓布利多等到欢呼声稍微平息了一些才开口说话，“今年我们共同度过了惊心动魄的一年，感谢每个学校的勇士为我们带来精彩的比赛，祝贺他们每个人都展现出自己的勇气和智慧，这也将成为每个人的榜样，告诉大家想要成为什么样的人。”

邓布利多一一念过勇士的名字和学校学院，大家又热烈的鼓掌，为每一个勇士。

“但是，我相信你们也已经知道了这件事，虽然魔法部觉得你们太小不应该被告知，但是我坚持你们每个人都拥有知情权，真相永远比谎言要好，那就是——伏地魔回来了。”

大厅里响起一阵交头接耳的议论，哈利在桌子底下紧紧地握住德拉科的手，他注意到诺特坐在距离他们最远的桌尾，神情晦涩不知道在想什么。

“昨天刚刚过去的魁地奇友谊赛，我相信大家都能看出来，当四个学院紧紧团结在一起的时候是可以爆发出超越任何单独一个学院的力量的，而当这个时刻，不仅仅是霍格沃茨的四个学院要团结在一起，更应该团结每一个人，不管是布斯巴顿还是德姆斯特朗，这也是举办三强争霸赛的目的，促进和增强魔法界的相互了解，霍格沃茨永远欢迎你们。”

哈利看见布鲁姆带领着德姆斯特朗的学生们都站了起来，深深向邓布利多鞠了个躬，马克西姆夫人也带领布斯巴顿的学生向邓布利多行礼。

“孩子们，我由衷的希望我错了，但是我知道我们即将要面临黑暗和艰难的时刻，不管大家是否愿意，我们都已经处在同一场战争之中，大家都是彼此的战友，我们只有一个共同的敌人，只要我们团结在一起，目标一致，那么我相信，黑暗一定会很快就过去，我们都能迎来阳光普照的那一天。”

返程的列车上，德拉科没有异议，哈利直接带着他坐进了罗恩跟赫敏所在的包间。

预言家日报对伏地魔只字未提，头版是古灵阁遇袭，遭到洗劫的又是一个刚刚搬空的金库，但是《巫师周刊》刊登了伏地魔归来的消息，落笔是丽塔·斯基特。

“这个女人真的永远也不会闭嘴，是不是。”赫敏叹了口气，但是语气之中并没有过多的责备。

“虽然她有一大半时间在胡言乱语，但是......或许我们正需要一个她这样不会被权势吓倒的记者，不过不知道有了前面的那些事情之后，有多少人会相信她呢。”哈利大概扫了一眼报道，叹了口气。

“不过也有可能因为这个原因，所以福吉并没有阻止这篇报道发出来，你知道他那个人的，大概他也在想如果是丽塔写的这篇文章，有多少人会相信她呢。”罗恩接过去看了一遍，随后把报纸放在一旁。

不知道是好事还是坏事，但是这也不是他们能掌握的了，很多事情在发生以前没有人知道究竟结果如何不是么。

这时候双胞胎推门进来，他们好像刚刚在前面做了恶作剧，逃到他们包间来躲避级长的追杀。双胞胎的加入让气氛终于欢快起来，他们尝试了好多韦斯莱玩笑把戏的新产品，恐怖的事情暂时被抛诸脑后，一切总会有解决办法的，他们需要的不是还没开战就把自己吓死。

列车缓缓进站，下车前哈利悄悄把奖金的加隆塞给双胞胎，并且让他们保证永远也不会放弃快乐的事业。

小天狼星和纳西莎在站台上等他们，小天狼星的表情很古怪，哈利想他一定是得知了自己和德拉科的事情，纳西莎在一旁也不好说什么，但是纳西莎完全没有提起这回事，好像哈利和德拉科手牵手是一件十分正常的事情，跟韦斯莱一家和赫敏道别以后他们走出站台。

然而哈利没想到外面还有一个他意想不到的人。

佩妮独自站在站台上，手里紧紧地抓着她的手提包。

“哈利从此以后都不会回你们那里了！”德拉科把哈利拉到自己身后，目光戒备地看着她。

但是佩妮没有理他，抿着嘴，只是紧紧地盯着哈利，哈利抬头和她对望着。

几个人僵持了一会儿，佩妮终于颤抖着手打开自己的皮包，从里面拿出一张照片，哈利接过来，上面是两个小女孩，面容似乎有些眼熟，他看了好久，忽然意识到这是自己的母亲和佩妮童年的合照，佩妮和她妈妈是姐妹这件事好像终于在他脑子里产生起奇妙的联系。

“你和莉莉有着一样的眼睛，每次看着你的眼睛我都会想起她。”佩妮的语气依然是极度的厌恶。

哈利没有作声，依然紧紧地盯着手里已经发黄褪色的照片。

“你就和她一样，突然接到一封莫名其妙的通知书，然后义无反顾奔去了那个世界，再也没有回来过！”

哈利抬头，佩妮的声音在颤抖，有一种说不出的情绪在她眼睛里涌动。

“我知道杀死莉莉的人回来了。”

世界乱套了，不是么，哈利感觉到佩妮似乎在害怕，不是平常那种说起魔法的厌恶，而是真实的恐惧，是和他，和德拉科一样，在知道伏地魔回来以后的那种恐惧，是那种对于伤害自己亲人的恶魔卷土重来的恐惧。

佩妮说完以后只是站在那里，没再说出任何一个字，接着转身仓皇离开站台。

也许佩妮心里也有秘密，是费农和哈利，是任何人都无法理解的秘密，哈利看着她逃去的背影，又看了一眼照片上亲昵的站在一起的两个女孩儿。

但是这一切都和他无关了。


	89. Chapter 89

回到格里莫广场的布莱克老宅，哈利见到了卢修斯，除左手接上的假肢以外，他精神看上去别无二致，淡金色的长发用黑色的缎带束在脑后，手里拿着银色蛇头的手杖，从楼梯上走下来，对哈利点点头。

“克利切已经准备好晚饭了。”他转头对纳西莎说。

“好的，快去吃东西吧，我快饿死了，多比！”小天狼星抢过了话头。

一阵火花响过，多比出现在他们面前，它扑闪着大眼睛看着哈利，从小天狼星手里接过行李，不需要过多的安排，立刻消失在原地。

“谢天谢地，这个屋子里总算有一个能听我命令的家养小精灵了。”小天狼星小声对哈利抱怨。

哈利想到上一年见过克利切对待小天狼星的态度，不由得笑出声来。

走进屋子，令哈利惊喜的是卢平也在，他微笑着跟哈利打了声招呼，不过这喜悦没延续多久。哈利坐在德拉科身边看着餐桌上的人，这幢房子真是越来越奇怪了，卢修斯是没什么好脸色的，但是他也没有什么话语权，这是布莱克老宅又不是马尔福庄园，一顿晚餐吃得气氛相当诡异，让哈利简直想要赶紧逃离餐厅。

幸好晚餐刚结束，不用哈利找借口，纳西莎几乎是立刻把他们赶出餐厅。

“回你们的房间去，男孩们。”纳西莎拍了拍两个男孩儿的后背，让他们上楼梯。

哈利和德拉科立刻窜上三楼，他们的行李已经放在了去年小天狼星安排给哈利的房间里，床上铺着松软的被子和枕头，哈利直挺挺的把自己砸了进去，虽然去年不过是在这里住了两天，但是比起女贞路来说，这里显然更像是一个真正的家。

“啊——回家真好，甜蜜的家。”哈利说完以后发现房间里没动静了，这才忽然意识到自己说了什么，连忙从床上爬起来。

德拉科神情恍惚的看着自己的行李，站在门口没有动。

“嘿，德拉科。”哈利拉住他的手臂让他坐在自己身边。

“噢，没事，哈利，只是......只是这一切，太不真实了。”德拉科回过神来，声音闷闷地说。

哈利当然知道他想起了什么，德拉科所有喜欢的东西都在马尔福庄园呢，不说别的，就那一架子的小龙模型都够他心疼了。

“别想了，德拉科。”哈利抱住他。

“没事的，我只是，我从来没想过有一天我会不能住在庄园，就是......就只是没想过，我一直觉得我一辈子都会住在那里......”德拉科回抱住哈利，声音强装开心却依然虚弱，“不过也不算坏是不是，我们可以住在一起，不用分开什么的。”

“我们当然不会分开！”哈利抬高声音再次强调。

“不行你们必须分开！”门几乎是被大力撞开，小天狼星一脸惊恐出现在门口。

“什么？”哈利不可置信地看着小天狼星。

“不，不是那个意思，我是说，你们不能睡在一起！德拉科有他的房间！多比——为什么他们两个的行李会放在一起！”

“噢，西里斯，不要表现的还像是一个没见过世面的青春期小男孩好吗？”纳西莎很不满地从楼梯走上来，“他们从来都是睡一间屋，况且我们的房间不够了，他们不管怎样都会要睡在同一个屋子的。”

“房间不够？”哈利困惑地看着纳西莎，虽然现在这屋子里住的人是不少，但是二楼还有一整层都没有用上呢。

“是的，本来是够的，但是西里斯答应了那几个小朋友要住过来以后就不够了！”说完纳西莎又剜了小天狼星一眼，“你是打算安排哈利跟那个小姑娘睡还是德拉科跟韦斯莱睡同一间屋？”

“可是现在不一样了！他们已经十五岁了，不是两个......可以一起滚在床上什么都不懂的小屁孩了。”小天狼星似乎被自己的话噎住了，想了很久才找到合适的词语。

“接受这个现实吧西里斯，他们现在是明确知道自己在干吗依然想要睡在一起的青少年，你错过了你亲爱的教子最懵懂可爱的时候，就因为你愚蠢的想要把自己关在阿兹卡班向逝去的好友赎罪，你可别指望他会等你。”

哈利从来没看过纳西莎这么刻薄，在他印象中，马尔福夫人总是一副优雅的模样，他犹豫着转头去看德拉科，确定这是他母亲没错吧？德拉科朝他耸耸肩。

“你为什么接受这件事接受得这么快！”小天狼星简直看起来快要情绪崩溃了。

“事实上，大脚板，如果你留心观察过他俩的相处方式，不发现这件事很难。”

“好极了，莱姆斯，就连你也知道。”

哈利看着一群家长围在自己房间门口开始讨论起自己的感情生活，这太让人窘迫了。

“呃......我能问问是什么情况吗？韦斯莱是怎么回事？还有谁要住进来吗？”哈利小心翼翼地打断几个人的对话。

“韦斯莱一家，还有好些目前不确定的人都要住进来。”

好极了，哈利看着最后加入的卢修斯，他正在一脸鄙夷地看着小天狼星，哈利觉得自己房间门口的地板都要被踩塌了。

“我们可以接着去讨论正事了吗？而不是在这里给你补课，好让你了解自己错过的，你亲爱的教子人生最无知的那几年，很不巧的是，他那几年都是在我们家度过。”

“我恨马尔福。”小天狼星恶狠狠地瞪了一眼德拉科，留下被叫来以后不知所措的多比，几个大人又下楼去了。

哈利无奈地和德拉科对望一眼，朝多比挥挥手，示意他没事了。

一行人走下楼梯，随着一声房门关闭的声音屋子里安静下来。

“唔......你爸爸妈妈都知道了？”哈利挠挠头。

“可能去年就猜到了吧，今年只不过是确定了而已。”

“什么？去年？去年我们没有......”哈利觉得自己这话说出来特别像是个蠢货，前两年的事情噼里啪啦在脑海里炸成一串，从二年级里德尔的那个日记本开始，一直到自己的生日晚宴，还有星空下的表白，没有被推拒的亲吻。

“看上去是想起来了，我还以为你永远也不会发现呢。”德拉科看他一副呆若木鸡的样子，嘲讽到。

“噢！德拉科！你为什么从来都没有说过！”

“说什么？说我喜欢你？算了吧，你把我当成‘亲人’看待呢，我可没兴趣打破一个小男孩对家的幻想，毕竟我是一个通情达理的哥哥。”

哈利好笑地踢了他一脚。

可是自己是从什么时候开始的呢？哈利仰面躺倒在床上，看着漆黑的天花板。自己又是从什么时候开始对德拉科有这种情感的呢？

“别想了，这种事情想不出来的。”德拉科好像看穿了他的心思那样，挨着他也躺在床上，“我们本来就天天都呆在一起，你爱上我不奇怪。”

“自恋狂！”哈利大笑着翻身面朝德拉科。

“我只是在称述事实罢了。”德拉科用手肘撑起上身，冲着哈利坏笑了一下，然后俯身同他接吻。

这个暑假应该会很不错，哈利抱着德拉科的脖子追逐他的亲吻，脑子里留下这么一个愉悦而模糊的想法。

第二天一早，韦斯莱夫妇带着双胞胎、罗恩还有金妮出现在布莱克老宅，让哈利惊讶的是邓布利多和斯内普跟在后面。

多比很热情的帮大家把行李安排到了各自的房间，哈利悄悄关注了一下行李的数量，心里暗自松了口气，看上去至少斯内普不住在这里。

邓布利多询问了几件事，纳西莎确定自己把贝拉在古灵阁留下的遗产全部转移到了布莱克老宅的地下金库，卢修斯在魔法部的职位暂时还没有被解除，小天狼星依然在傲罗司任职。

“现在，西弗勒斯，还有你，小天狼星，你们应该知道大敌当前，不要被你们那些过去的嫌隙破坏大局，看看你们亲爱的教子吧，你们两个人也应该放下芥蒂不是吗？”

哈利坐在楼梯的台阶上，德拉科在他身边站得笔直，他还知道韦斯莱家四个孩子都在二楼好奇地探望下面的情况，见证一对世仇握手言和，还真是不多见。

果然，小天狼星和斯内普都作出一副苦大仇深的表情狠狠地瞪着对方。

“西弗勒斯，你再这么看着他，我会觉得你跟他看对眼了。”卢修斯看起来对两个人无休止的对峙弄得不耐烦了，慢悠悠地说。

哈利“噗嗤”一下笑出声。

“杀了我吧！这个鼻涕精？”小天狼星立刻大声嚷嚷起来，同时回头瞪了一眼哈利。

“西里斯！”纳西莎警告他。

“我一定要把你们赶出去，我讨厌马尔福。”小天狼星不满地嘟哝了一声，别扭的伸出手，刚刚跟斯内普碰到指尖，立刻缩了回来。

“赶不出去的，认命吧，你亲爱的教子爱一个马尔福爱得死去活来。”斯内普睨了一眼脑袋靠在德拉科腿上的哈利。

“好的好的，现在的情况就是这样了，一会儿阿拉斯托也会过来，但愿他招募到了新的成员，不介意的话，我需要把哈利和德拉科借走一会儿，我相信他们不在这里你们不会出现新的情况，对吗？莱姆斯。”邓布利多朝哈利和德拉科伸出手，同时看了一眼卢平。

“是的，教授，西弗和小天狼星不会打起来的。”卢平也报以邓布利多一个微笑。

哈利和德拉科跟着老人走到屋子外面，挽住他的手臂。

“我们要去哪里？”哈利好奇的问。

“很遗憾，阿拉斯托只同意帮我照看一年霍格沃茨，况且还出现这样的事情，所以下学期我们又缺了一位老师，我不得不提早做打算，去劝一位固执的老朋友回来教书，好在我相信他一定会喜欢你们的。”邓布利多笑了笑，“现在，抓紧我的胳膊，你们可不想落下一截身体在这门口。”

哈利有些摸不着头脑望向德拉科，德拉科也一脸困惑，身体各个方向传来一阵强烈的挤压，他再睁开眼睛，格里莫广场的街景已经消失不见了，他们来到一条哈利从未见过的街道。


	90. Chapter 90

“这是哪儿？”哈利四处打量面前的房子，这房子看上去和德思礼家差不多，前面有个小小的花园，种满了绣球花，弥漫着一股温馨的氛围。

“棒极了，我想我们不缺麻瓜研究课的教授。”德拉科飞快地甩开邓布利多的手臂站到哈利身边，这里是一片麻瓜的街区，面前的显然是一幢麻瓜的房子，这让他很不愉快。

“哦，是的，我们不缺麻瓜研究课的教授，我对布巴吉教授很满意，不过，你会喜欢这位教授的德拉科，现在，我们需要的是找到他。”邓布利多没有在意德拉科的态度，缓步走上前推开房门，屋子里静悄悄的看上去并没有人。

德拉科对着哈利做出一个嫌弃的表情，对邓布利多的话深表怀疑。哈利笑了一下，他也很难相信邓布利多的话，整个霍格沃茨除了斯内普，德拉科还没有喜欢过任何一位教授呢。

他们跟着邓布利多走进屋子四处打量，这里看不见任何魔法的痕迹，房间里一尘不染，壁炉冰凉，就算是住过人也是离开多时了。

“看来我们要找一个幽灵。”德拉科拖着长腔往旁边一张单人沙发上一坐。

结果沙发忽然发出一声惨叫，接着就是猛烈的抖动，德拉科吓得跳了起来，哈利慌张地把他拉到自己身后，只见那张沙发一阵旋转，眨眼之间变成了一个秃顶的胖老头。

“噢，你这个小子真不轻，我这把老骨头啊，你父母没教过你，到别人家除非得到邀请，否则不能随便乱坐吗？”他扶着自己的腰气呼呼地站起来，瞪了一眼德拉科。

“我亲爱的霍拉斯。”邓布利多似乎觉得很有趣一样哈哈大笑，走上前和那老头拥抱了一下，“好久不见。”

德拉科拉着哈利的手臂警惕地盯着面前的人，邓布利多和他寒暄完转过身来跟他们做介绍：“这两位，哈利·波特和德拉科·马尔福，这是我的老朋友、老同事，叫霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩。”

斯拉格霍恩站在邓布利多身边上下打量了一下面前的两个男孩儿，重新转头对邓布利多说：“你找来得可真是够快的，我才刚搬来这里，行李都还没拿出来呢，不过你以为靠这个就能说服我吗？我告诉你，这可不行。”

邓布利多没有生气，还是笑眯眯的，像是在自己家那样邀请大家落座，并且变出茶点和饮品，跟斯拉格霍恩聊了起来，德拉科挨着哈利坐在距离斯拉格霍恩最远的沙发上，看上去就是十分不喜欢他的样子。

东拉西扯说了好多，不管是邓布利多不经意的提起还是发出郑重的邀请，斯拉格霍恩都态度坚决的拒绝回去教书，哈利听他们聊得有些困乏，最后邓布利多终于站起身。

“要走了吗？”斯拉格霍恩立刻满脸期待地问。

“不，我只是想问一下能不能用你的洗手间。”

“哦——我告诉你了我才刚刚搬过来，行李都还没拿出来呢。”斯拉格霍恩一脸失望。

“好吧，那我只能自己找找看了。”邓布利多说完笑眯眯地走开了。

哈利跟德拉科盯着面前的老头儿，不敢轻举妄动。

“别以为我不知道他为什么把你们带来，你俩长得都挺像你们父亲的，不过卢修斯可没留过短发，而你——”斯拉格霍恩突然开口，好像仔细端详了一阵哈利，“你的眼睛和你母亲一模一样。”

哈利听这句话已经听烦了，随便点点头。

但是斯拉格霍恩自顾自的说下去了，说莉莉在魔药方面多么有天赋，詹姆的小团伙给他找了多少麻烦......

哈利注意到德拉科的目光已经转开了，停留在一个打开的小木盒里。

“这是火龙血吗？”他拿起一个小瓶子打断了斯拉格霍恩的回忆。

“是的是的，我花大价钱买来的，这玩意总是很珍惜，你居然认得？”

“只要是龙身上的东西，拆开了烧成灰他都能认得。”哈利好笑地看着德拉科对那瓶血剂兴致盎然的模样。

“这可是珍惜材料！斯内普教授的私人收藏里都没有！”德拉科完全是叫出来的。

“噢，西弗勒斯啊，也是个有天赋的孩子，不过他跟我比那肯定是逊色了。”斯拉格霍恩摇头晃脑很是得意，完全没注意到德拉科脸色立刻就变了。

但是斯拉格霍恩又像是想到了什么一样，转变了话题：“真是稀奇，哈利你居然会被分进斯莱特林，虽然说一家人也不总是分进同一个学院，但是詹姆和莉莉的孩子，真是难以想象，如果你父母在世会说什么？”

“他们会为他骄傲的。”德拉科终于放下手里的小瓶子，立刻挡在哈利面前冷冷地反驳。

“别误会别误会，我可喜欢斯莱特林的孩子了，我当年可是斯莱特林的院长，我就想要把所有优秀的孩子都招进我的学院，当时的霍格沃茨跟现在可不大一样......”

就在这时，阳光明媚的街道忽然阴沉下来，温暖的空气里钻入一丝凉气，很快变得刺骨难忍，哈利只觉得耳边又响起了惨烈的尖叫——摄魂怪！哈利大叫一声，紧紧地抓住德拉科的手。

“呼神护卫！”

德拉科想都没想，一手握住哈利的手，另一只手迅速抽出魔杖，对着窗户大声念出咒语，那里已经挤了好几只摄魂怪了，看起来就要破窗而入。灵巧的孟买猫从杖尖跃出，发出耀眼的银色光芒，阳光重新照向大地。

哈利大口地喘着气，身子一软差点摔到地上。

“别怕，别怕，哈利，没事了。”德拉科握着魔杖，依然盯着窗外，把哈利揽在怀里拍着他的后背。

“怎么回事！”邓布利多大步走进客厅。

“摄......摄魂怪，教授，它们刚刚突然出现......”哈利惊魂未定的望向邓布利多，他的表情看起来也很震惊。

“梅林的胡子！”斯拉格霍恩目瞪口呆的看着德拉科，“刚刚......刚刚是你做到的，你才多大？五年级？你居然可以召唤一只肉身的守护神？”

“摄魂怪不是守卫阿兹卡班的吗？他们为什么会出现在这里！”德拉科没有理会斯拉格霍恩的惊讶，冲着邓布利多大喊。

邓布利多表情凝重地看着窗外，自言自语一般：“太快了，这太快了，看来他已经等不及了。”

斯拉格霍恩看看窗外又看看哈利和德拉科，最后终于望向邓布利多，声音有一丝不易察觉的颤抖：“他回来了，是吗？阿不思，他回来了。”

“是的，霍拉斯，虽然《巫师周刊》报道了这个消息，可惜丽塔已经不能使人信服，很多人都不肯相信这件事......”

“你的意思是这样的事情以后会更多？”斯拉格霍恩显得有些惊慌。

“我恐怕是这样的，我的老朋友，摄魂怪居然袭击一个麻瓜的街区，伏地魔真是越来越放肆了......”

“至少......霍格沃茨是安全的，对吗？教授......”哈利不确定的问，他感觉自己很难再承受一次三年级那样的折磨，如果大批摄魂怪涌入霍格沃茨？他不能想象。

“是的，孩子，我会确保霍格沃茨的安全，那是我的责任。”邓布利多冲哈利慈祥的笑了笑，“好了，我们也是时候离开了，德拉科在麻瓜街区使用了魔杖，这事儿魔法部马上就会知道了，我必须得尽快赶回去，还有......”

“我同意了！”斯拉格霍恩大声说，“我是说，我同意回霍格沃茨教书了！但是你得给我涨工资，还有换个好点儿的办公室，我以前那个办公室小得像是个厕所。”

“太好了，霍拉斯，我很高兴听到你的决定，那我们就，9月1日见。”邓布利多扶起哈利，微笑着同斯拉格霍恩告别。

邓布利多带着哈利和德拉科刚刚回到布莱克老宅，一推门第一个迎出来的是纳西莎，她满脸焦灼：“发生了什么？小龙你没事吧？刚刚魔法部发来一封信，说你在麻瓜街区用了守护神咒，怎么回事？”

“是的，刚刚德拉科用了一个完美的守护神咒保护了大家，马尔福夫人，这值得骄傲。”邓布利多拍了拍两个男孩的后背，“最好是给他们吃一点巧克力，我们为什么不进去说呢？免得吵醒布莱克夫人。”

哈利和德拉科的手还紧握在一起，他们走进房间，哈利注意到有几个他没见过的人，大家看起来都很惊恐地都围在桌子旁，中间是一封盖着魔法部邮戳的信件。

卢平快速拿来一大块巧克力掰开分给哈利和德拉科，邓布利多严肃地跟他们讲述了刚才摄魂怪袭击的事情。

“伏地魔已经完全等不及了，先是袭击古灵阁，现在又是摄魂怪，看上去他已经慌了，这是一件好事，引起的惊恐越多，他就越快暴露自己的行踪，不过我们也需要更加注意这里的防御和安全，不能随意往这里带人了。”

“这可不是好事！阿不思！他派出两个摄魂怪光天化日之下攻击两个男孩！”茉莉叫着跑过来，“看在梅林的份上，哈利，你的脸色难看极了，亲爱的，你需要赶紧到楼上去休息！”

哈利和德拉科被赶出房间，连同韦斯莱的四兄妹一起，茉莉把他们送到楼上，让多比给他们端来热茶和点心，这才匆匆走下楼，重重关上会客厅的门，声音被隔绝在房间里，楼上一点儿也听不见。

“噢，乔治。”

“噢，弗雷德。”

“看来我们得加快把那玩意做出来了。”

双胞胎匆匆钻进自己的房间，留下四个人坐在罗恩的房间面面相觑。


	91. Chapter 91

暑假一直是哈利人生中最讨厌的时间，从前住在德思礼家不用说，他原以为这个假期会好过一点，事实证明并没有。

倒不是说他遭到了虐待，绝对没有，看在马尔福一家的份上，克利切和多比把晚餐做得赶得上霍格沃茨的晚宴了，茉莉完全把他当成了自己的儿子，纳西莎也待他一如既往温柔，但是不一样了，哈利能够感受到，大家都在小心翼翼地对待他，就仿佛他是一个易碎品一般，需要最轻柔的呵护。

这不对。

一楼每天来来往往很多人，加入的人越来越多，据说很多都是傲罗，最新加入的那个唐克斯，小天狼星说如果按辈分算，她还是德拉科的表姐。

“从来没听说过。”德拉科撇撇嘴，纳西莎看起来也不想跟他们解释。

白天大多数人都不在家，亚瑟、卢修斯和小天狼星还在魔法部任职，据说为了德拉科违反《未成年巫师合理约束法》在麻瓜街区使用守护神咒的事还奔走了一番，好在卢修斯在部里的根基深厚，福吉暂时也奈何他不得。

卢平和纳西莎也经常不在屋子里，具体去干嘛了他们也不知道。

茉莉倒是大部分时间都留在房子里，主要是她要盯着所有的孩子，大家都不被允许出门，哈利觉得自己简直像是在坐牢。

待客厅每天都要开许多会议，哈利他们也不被允许参加。现在格里莫广场十二号是凤凰社的作战指挥部，邓布利多是保密人，没有人知道这里的地址，除非邓布利多告诉他们。

一个星期后，比尔从埃及调回来找了个坐办公室的工作，也住在老宅，他和查理都加入了凤凰社，不过查理在国外做联络人，期待能够网罗一些国外的巫师。

韦斯莱家只有珀西没有参加这场行动了，罗恩告诉哈利，福吉依然不愿意相信神秘人归来，他坚持丽塔是在胡说八道，邓布利多这么做是因为觊觎部长的位置，而珀西被提升为福吉的私人助理，他本人也坚信福吉的主张，所以在韦斯莱全家搬来布莱克老宅的前夜与他们决裂了。

楼下在热火朝天的开会，但是他们被要求在楼上老老实实的写假期作业，哈利终于忍无可忍摔了手里的羽毛笔。

这太不对了！

“我受够了！”哈利怒气冲冲地推开椅子在房间里来回走了两圈，假期已经过去大半个月，而他除了第一天同邓布利多去找斯拉格霍恩外，再也没有得到任何消息，也没能再踏出这个屋子半步。

德拉科也停下笔，转回身看哈利。

“是谁带回来伏地魔复活的消息？是谁跟伏地魔面对面对决的？伏地魔最迫切想要对付的人是谁？是我！但是呢？他们都在下面讨论怎么对付伏地魔，我却完全不能参加，被关在房间里写这个什么愚蠢的魔法史论文？这太不公平了！”哈利急躁的满腹牢骚。

“第一，不写完假期作业你是没办法入学的；第二，正是因为伏地魔迫切的想要对付你，所以他们才需要商讨出一个方案不让他得逞，我不知道你为什么这么热衷于去送命。”德拉科的声音也有点恼火，这段时间他被哈利每天千篇一律的怨言弄得烦不胜烦。

“因为我必须要保护我自己！我不是你，我没有爸爸妈妈挡在我前面！面对死亡的人是我！”哈利低吼出来。

“哈利·波特你再说一遍！”德拉科毫无风度地站起来，逼近哈利面前，这段时间住在布莱克老宅他的怨气也越来越重，每个人都表现得紧张兮兮的，搞得好像第二天就要和伏地魔打仗了一样，卢修斯不愿意到楼下和大家一起吃饭，也确实很难想象那个场景，吵吵闹闹的韦斯莱家还有那么多形形色色的人，德拉科时常被夹在中间很难做，他不能说自己一点也不介意这件事，但是哈利丝毫不体谅他的感受，每天回到房间都是无休止的抱怨，“你怎么敢！我父亲难道不是和你一起面对了那个人的归来？如果不是为了保护你，我父亲怎么会失去他的手！我们怎么会失去马尔福庄园！”

“所以又是为了我是吗！你们都是为了我好是吗？我看只不过是因为你们都觉得我不可信任，自己无法照顾好自己罢了！也或许，是因为我用杀戮咒的次数太多，他们已经在考虑我是不是下一个黑魔王了吧！”

“你！”

德拉科气得说不出一个字，两个人就这么怒目而视，忽然房间里响起两声刺耳的爆响，乔治和弗雷德摔在房间里唯一的大床上。

“哎呀，你好呀，哈利。”

“我们好像听见你悦耳动听的演说了。”

“五十英里外可能还有个人没能听见呢。”

“真是太可惜了。”

“滚出去！韦斯莱！”德拉科好像终于找到可以转移自己怒火的对象那样，冲着双胞胎大吼，“不准这么做！不准移形换影到我的房间来！”

“不要这么生气嘛，马尔福，这明明是你和哈利共同的房间。”

“小情侣吵架，床头吵架床尾合嘛。”

“我们可是来讨好我们伟大的投资人的。”

“快来看我们的第一个发明！”

哈利被他们手上的东西转移了注意力，那是一对用肉色的细线连在一起的两个耳朵，哈利忽然觉得拿在手里这玩意有点恶心。

“不想听听看他们在密谋什么吗？”

双胞胎走到门口对哈利挤眉弄眼，小心翼翼拧开门把手，从楼梯上把伸缩耳的一头放下去。

“嘘，快听。”

哈利忍不住凑上前，耳朵里传来滋啦滋啦就好像信号不好的电流声一样，传来的对话断断续续的。

“......抓到......没抓到......跟踪......”

这弄得哈利更烦躁了：“他们在说什么啊，这怎么可能听得懂！”

“嘘，安静！安静！我们还在调适！”

声音渐渐变得连贯，虽然依然不太清晰，不过总算能听懂了，上一个话题似乎已经结束了，换了一个人说话，哈利听见声音似乎是纳西莎的。

“扎比尼夫人和格林格拉斯夫妇都表示他们不会轻易选择站队的，这不意外，倒是帕金森家似乎有些动摇，诺特先生我没敢轻易去见他，他们家一直对这个很热衷。”

“如果让德拉科和哈利开学去试探一下西奥多呢？那男孩看起来跟他们关系不错。”

“我不会让我儿子去冒这个险的，西里斯，你也不应该让你的教子身陷危险之中，他不是你那个出生入死的朋友，他甚至连十五岁生日都还没过！”

哈利皱了皱眉。

“我会注意诺特的，还有另外两个呢？高尔和克拉布。”

“西弗这很难说，我不能直接去敲他们家的门问‘你愿意背叛神秘人吗’，不过我接下去会想办法的，毕竟格雷戈里和文森特也一直都跟德拉科走得很近，如果不行的话......”

这时门口被遮着黑布的画像发出沉闷的尖叫，似乎有人来了。

双胞胎慌慌张张把收缩耳收上来，几乎是一瞬间，会客厅的门打开，韦斯莱夫人的头发几乎是擦着伸缩耳走过去，乔治“啪”一声立刻出现在他妈妈身边吸引去了茉莉全部的注意力，弗雷德得以顺利把东西收上来。

哈利转身，德拉科正站在他身边，脸色显得苍白，刚刚提到的几乎都是斯莱特林跟他们关系亲近的家族，有什么东西已经悄悄改变了。

两个人对望着没有说话，楼下传来声音，是赫敏来了，罗恩从二楼跑下去很高兴地迎接她，多比接过她的行李，韦斯莱夫人亲切地把她带上楼，接着又回到会客厅关上门，中断的会议似乎继续下去。

哈利和德拉科站在三楼的走廊上，默默看着楼下一阵热闹又归于平静。

“进屋吧。”哈利松开撑在扶手上的手，走进两人的房间，他怀疑是双胞胎去了罗恩和赫敏面前，告诉他们自己和德拉科正在吵架，所以才没人上来找他。

德拉科没吭声，在哈利身后进屋然后关上门。

哈利坐在床上，德拉科越过他走到书桌旁，安静地拿起羽毛笔重新开始写作业，空气里响起“沙沙”的写字声。

“德拉科停下来，你不能假装自己一点都不在意。”哈利被笔尖在羊皮纸上摩擦的声音弄得很心烦。

写字声停了下来，但是德拉科还是坐在那里一动不动。

“德拉科？”哈利喊了他一声。

“西奥多、格雷戈里和文森特是我从小就认识了，小到从我记事开始就一直是跟他们几个在一起玩。”德拉科的声音没有什么起伏，只是在简单陈述一个事实，“潘西、布雷司还有达芙妮是后来七岁的时候，算是我们纯血家族办的一个学前教育班，或者用麻瓜的话说就是小学，那时候我们认识的。”

哈利攥起手里的床单，德拉科几乎没有这样喊过他们所有人的教名。

“我认识他们每一个人的时间都比你长，可是到头来我却发现，我一点都不了解他们，我一点也不知道他们究竟会选择哪一方......或者更可怕的是......”德拉科停下来，哈利看见他身体明显摇晃了一下，慢慢转过身来，眼眶绯红的望着自己，“更可怕的是......我发现，如果没有你，我猜我们家大概也会是那边的人吧？毕竟上一次，我父亲就已经选择了站队。”

哈利觉得自己的嗓子被堵住了，德拉科说的一点也没错。或许自己对抗伏地魔别无选择是为了生存，凤凰社的人对抗伏地魔是为了正义和信仰，那马尔福一家呢？哈利想到卢修斯那天夜里说的话，他们只是为了选择和家人在一起。

“对不起，德拉科，我不是故意冲你发火的，我就是......太急躁了，不知道伏地魔在哪里，准备做什么，或者说是不是已经出了什么事而我却不知道......”哈利低声说，声音越来越小，他揪着手里的床单，这也不能都怪他是不是，这个房子每天都要发生太多事了，各种声音简直让人爆炸。

“算了，我没有怪你的意思，这不怪你，我只是......我只是想要静一静，好吗。”

德拉科转过身去面对窗户不再说话，没过多久底下似乎散会了，熙熙攘攘又是好一阵喧嚣，茉莉扯着嗓子喊他们下去吃晚饭，乔治和弗雷德又用移形换影惹得他们妈妈好大声抱怨，不一会儿纳西莎敲了敲房门，问德拉科是下去餐厅还是跟她去楼上她和卢修斯的卧室，德拉科应了一声，路过床边的时候迟疑了一下，俯身碰了碰哈利的唇角，然后一言不发打开房门跟着纳西莎离开了。


	92. Chapter 92

餐桌上，茉莉和小天狼星又吵起来了，因为小天狼星想要告诉哈利一些情报，而茉莉坚持邓布利多教授说了只能告诉哈利他能够知道的，卢平调解了一下，稍微说了一点目前他们已知的食死徒，这挺好的，卢修斯给他们提供了很多信息，最终在茉莉大声的抱怨下卢平不得不闭嘴，整顿晚餐餐桌上愁云惨淡，甜点上来的时候唐克斯很努力在逗大伙儿开心，一会儿变成猪鼻子，一会儿又变鸭嘴巴，金妮被她逗得哈哈大笑，乔治和弗雷德似乎找到了新的乐趣，跟蒙顿格斯缩在一旁嘀嘀咕咕，再次招来了茉莉的不满。

哈利听着餐桌上嘈杂的谈话十分心烦，闷闷不乐地用小银勺折磨眼前的布丁，这时楼上突然发出一声撞击，好像谁摔倒了，接着传来一声带着颤抖的呼喊。

“哈利？”

是德拉科的声音，听起来惊慌还带着点哭腔，然后是一声撕心裂肺的哭喊，哈利猛地起身，撞倒椅子发出巨响把大伙儿都吓了一跳。

哈利匆匆跑出餐厅跑到二楼，正看见德拉科坐在地上，面前躺着一个人，走进了哈利发现是面色苍白的自己！

“德拉科！”他连忙跑到德拉科身边看着面前诡异的场景，忽然躺在地上的“哈利”睁开眼睛，血红色的瞳孔盯着他们，脸上露出诡异的微笑，从怀里抽出魔杖。

“发生什么了！”赫敏跑在第一个，“哈利”见到她，身子一转发出“噼啪”的声音，空中落下无数张零分试卷。

“滑稽滑稽！”卢平在后面大声念出咒语，漫天的试卷化作雪花，接着他又念了句咒语，博格特变成一缕烟化为乌有。

这下大家都挤在二楼的平台上了，纳西莎从楼上下来走到德拉科身边，卢修斯站在她身后，似乎很困惑什么把他儿子吓成这幅魂不附体的模样。

“那只是一个博格特，德拉科，不要怕，我在这儿呢。”哈利紧紧地抱着德拉科，他能感受到德拉科身体不住的颤抖。

“博格特？德拉科你怎么会被一个博格特吓成这个样子。”卢修斯看起来很不满。

“我......我看见哈利死了......”德拉科嗫嚅着。

“别犯傻了......”

“好了，卢修斯，别说的好像如果你看见我的尸体不会吓到一样。”纳西莎平静的看了一眼卢修斯，拍了拍德拉科的后背，把他扶起来，“哈利，你带小龙回房间吧，我让克利切给你们准备一些点心。”

哈利搀着德拉科回到房间里，德拉科还是一副惊魂未定的模样，他怔怔地坐在床上，握着哈利的手，就好像他一松手哈利就会消失不见那样。

“我看见你死了，就在我眼前。”德拉科像是说梦话那样，声音缥缈，眼睛不知道看着房间里哪个地方，目光里满是虚无。

“我没有，德拉科，那只是一个愚蠢的博格特，它一定是藏在房间里的某个地方，人太多了，它终于找到一个落单的人......”

哈利忽然觉得很难受，就像有人重重的朝他肚子打了一拳，他是那个面对伏地魔的人，虽然这幢房子里的人都相信他，但是呢？在这种时候似乎只有他和德拉科才真正明白这件事到底意味着什么，而赫敏担心的居然还是自己会考出零分试卷？

德拉科可能会失去他过去十五年的一切，他的世界正在被推倒重建，就好像十一岁时被毫无防备推进对角巷的自己那样，所有人都在说你听不懂的话，对你一无所知的事情理所当然。

哈利不想把自己说得很自恋，但是他忽然有一种感觉，在德拉科摇摇欲坠的世界里，只剩下自己是那根没有倒下的柱子，是他在支撑德拉科，如果自己倒下了......

“我不会去找死的，德拉科，相信我，我不会，我舍不得，我会一直一直陪着你的。”哈利扳过德拉科的脑袋，认真地看着他。

“一直吗？”

“一直！”

哈利注意到德拉科涣散的目光慢慢聚拢，注意力全部回到自己脸上。哈利凑过去亲吻了一下他的嘴唇：“你放心，这幢房子里不会有人死掉，这里不会被发现的，现在就连霍格沃茨都不会比这里更安全了，记得吗？”

“我知道，所以我们才会搬到这里来，我知道。”

德拉科靠近哈利，把眼睛埋进他的肩窝，哈利能够感受到自己皮肤上黏成一片温热的液体。他没有办法让德拉科停止恐惧，只能抱着他，一遍一遍的安慰他，跟他承诺自己不会去送死。

但是他要杀了伏地魔，哈利在心里跟自己发誓，他一定会亲手杀了伏地魔，让他看着自己的眼睛，哈利要看到伏地魔走到生命最后一刻时的恐惧，他发誓要让伏地魔亲身体验到这样的恐惧，他会给所有遭到伏地魔折磨的人复仇。

德拉科哭累了，放在小桌上的茶点一点也没动，他靠在哈利身上睡着了，手还紧紧攥着哈利。他太累了，哈利抱着德拉科，轻轻把他放在床上，手指拨弄着德拉科散乱的头发，他们应该要好好睡一觉，也许这只是一场噩梦，醒来以后发现三强争霸赛还没有开始，他们只是在哈利十四岁的生日会上玩累了，所以德拉科留在布莱克老宅，第二天早上醒来，纳西莎会来接德拉科回家，回去他们的马尔福庄园，小天狼星会带着他去庄园做客，德拉科还会炫耀自己那一架子的小龙模型，帮他一起做魔药课的暑假作业，顺便嘲笑他一塌糊涂的魔药水平。

哈利慢慢闭上眼睛，睡吧，这只是又一个噩梦而已，醒来以后一切都会好起来的。

但是噩梦总是不会放过他们。哈利呻吟着从床上坐起来，德拉科焦急地叫着他的名字。

他刚刚好像梦到马尔福庄园了，原本富丽堂皇的地方笼罩着一层看不清的阴影，蛇在“嘶嘶”吐着蛇信子，伏地魔沙哑的声音在说要找到什么东西，接着又是一条陌生悠暗的走廊。

“什么时候了？”哈利被自己沙哑的嗓音吓了一跳。

“早上了，应该快要吃早饭了吧。”见哈利醒过来，德拉科总算是松了口气，他们昨晚上都是和衣而睡的，现在外套满是褶皱看起来显得很狼狈，德拉科下床从衣柜里抽出一件新的衬衫，哈利为他这种不出门也坚持每天要穿得衣冠楚楚的作风叹服。

哈利重新倒回到床上，伤疤还在火辣辣的痛，他想了一下还是不打算告诉德拉科自己的噩梦，告诉他自己梦到了马尔福庄园？算了吧，他们不需要继续这个话题。

吃过早饭，新的一天和过去任何一天没有什么不同，他们依然被关在楼上要求做作业，赫敏永远在看书，好像从书里可以找到对付伏地魔的解决办法一样，乔治和弗雷德偶尔会跑来找哈利，跟他说他们的各种发明，蒙顿格斯给他们找到了好些神奇的原材；楼下依然是无休止的会议，房子里的人更多了，唐克斯总是冒冒失失的撞倒各种各样的摆设，布莱克夫人和克利切还是骂骂咧咧诅咒大部分进到屋子里来的人，大概她只有在对卢修斯和纳西莎的时候态度会缓和那么一点点。

邓布利多来过两次，他似乎一直很忙，都是来去匆匆，斯内普也来得很少，哈利虽然跟德拉科保证了自己不会去找死，但是他还是忍不住跟双胞胎用伸缩耳偷听了几次会议，最后一次被韦斯莱夫人抓了个正着，差点没收他们的设备。

到了哈利生日这天，大家给他准备了一个生日晚宴，卢修斯和纳西莎也下来餐厅吃饭，这算是这间房子里难得令人高兴的日子了。

吃过晚饭，小天狼星悄悄把哈利拉到一边。

“哈利我很抱歉我没办法像一个合格的教父那样，我知道大家都在提醒我你不是詹姆，但是你实在和詹姆太像了......”

“这没什么关系，真的，小天狼星，我很高兴你把我当成是我父亲那样，不觉得我是一个什么都不懂的小孩，如果可以，我也想像我父亲那样和你一起战斗。”

小天狼星露出感动的微笑，他拥抱了一下哈利。

“好孩子，这个是我从房间里找出来的，初代凤凰社成员的合照，还有你妈妈当年写给我的信......我不确定，但是我想你会想知道的。”

哈利接过泛黄的信纸，那是他一岁生日的时候莉莉写给小天狼星的信，原来，他的爸爸妈妈当年也像是自己一样被关在一个房间里，而自己人生中的第一把飞天扫帚是小天狼星送的，哈利反反复复看了好几遍那封信，看他妈妈写的“无限爱意”，哈利吸了吸鼻子，觉得自己的眼眶湿润了。

“如果詹姆知道你现在飞得这样好，他一定会高兴的，他一直觉得你会成为魁地奇明星，哈利，我太为你骄傲了。”小天狼星声音哽咽着，把哈利抱在怀里，喃喃地说，“真希望詹姆和莉莉能看着你成长啊。”

这一刻，哈利忽然觉得小天狼星抱着自己就像是一个真正的父亲那样，他窝在小天狼星的肩头，允许自己在小天狼星的肩膀上留下一小滩水渍，没关系，小天狼星不会责怪他的。


	93. Chapter 93

假期快要结束的时候，霍格沃茨的猫头鹰终于送来了开学通知，哈利当选了魁地奇的队长，赫敏、罗恩还有德拉科都被选为级长。

“所以这个学期我是不是一场比赛都打不了了。”德拉科做出一个夸张的表情。

“看你表现吧。”哈利十分高兴，看来今年终于有机会亲手摘得学院杯的桂冠了。

“真是不错，一共八个级长，这间屋子里就占了三个，这下我们家里每个人都是级长了。”茉莉开心极了，抱着罗恩亲了又亲，弄得罗恩脸都红了。

乔治和弗雷德在旁边对哈利小声抱怨：“妈妈这个话说的，难道我们是隔壁邻居吗？”

哈利“噗嗤”笑出声。

纳西莎和卢修斯也很高兴，据说卢修斯当年也是级长。

“看来我爸爸一定不是。”哈利小声跟小天狼星求证。

“那当然，你想想看我和你爸爸就像是乔治和弗雷德——”

“噢，先生，您这么说真是我们的荣幸！”双胞胎异口同声打断小天狼星的话，大家都笑了起来。

“总之，卢平是个好孩子，他获得了徽章。”

“我猜邓布利多大概是希望我能管束我的好朋友，可惜我失败得相当彻底。”卢平也微笑地看着双胞胎，好像真的在他们身上找到了自己好友当年的影子。

“放心吧，小罗尼——”

“——我们一定不会让你难堪的。”

双胞胎一左一右按住罗恩的肩膀。

“一定会还是一定不会。”罗恩嘟嘟哝哝，“算了吧，我还是庆幸哈利没在格兰芬多吧，那我可是看不住他的，马尔福，哈利就拜托给你了。”

哈利正在喝黄油啤酒，听见罗恩的话一口呛进气管猛烈地咳嗽。

“不劳你费心，韦斯莱。”德拉科递过一张餐巾给哈利，顺便瞪了罗恩一眼。

“我不是一件物品，罗恩！我能照顾好我自己！”哈利不满地嚷嚷惹得大家都笑起来。

终于到了开学的日子，哈利迫不及待冲出房间拥抱久违的阳光，他再看德拉科，觉得德拉科整个人已经白得发光了。穆迪气呼呼地把他抓回来，摆出十二分戒备的样子，一路上都在叨念他们少一个警卫，但是哈利觉得这支队伍真的已经足够庞大了，简直无法想象一会穿过站台的时候会招来怎样的注目。

到了车站，先是穆迪带着双胞胎穿过去，穆迪说要确保站台十二分安全，接着小天狼星陪哈利穿过去，哈利跑得太快了，推车一下撞到弗雷德的后背，弗雷德摇摇晃晃撞倒乔治，扑在穆迪身上，好巧不巧后面罗恩又冲了进来。

“等一下等一下！然后面慢一点！这里堵住了！”罗恩趴在哈利身上，好像这样就能阻止后面的人进入，结果又是一声巨响，金妮的推车轧在罗恩脚上。

好在后面赫敏和马尔福一家都没有用跑的，慢慢走进来，这才阻止了连环相撞的惨案，金斯莱走在最后一个，确保大家都进入站台才穿过来。

“起来起来，怎么回事！”韦斯莱夫人连忙拉起罗恩，乔治终于爬起来，小天狼星也扶起了穆迪。

哈利忽然觉得自己额头一阵灼烧，阴暗的长廊，紧闭的房门，还有伏地魔的脸，画面像是碎片一样闪进他的脑海。

“你怎么回事？”德拉科走到哈利跟前把他拉起来。

哈利终于注意到站台上的学生和家长都看着他，有一些甚至悄悄绕道远行，尽可能避开他们。

“跑太快了，这地板真硬，撞得我头都痛了。”哈利捂着后脑勺，试图转移大家对他头疼的注意力。

韦斯莱夫人叮嘱着自己那一大帮孩子，尤其强调双胞胎不要找麻烦，要支持罗恩当级长；小天狼星对哈利跟赫敏说话，穆迪在旁边强调又强调“保持警惕”！马尔福夫妇也在嘱咐德拉科些什么，从他们的表情上看，不是什么好事。

汽笛终于催促着每个不放心的家长，茉莉给了每个孩子一个拥抱，当然，除了德拉科，不过哈利看见他，似乎是自己记忆里第一次，拥抱卢修斯。上一学年结束以后变化太多了，那个高高在上的男人现在也身不由己，上一次哈利跟双胞胎偷听到的消息，卢修斯在部里的位置似乎非常不安全，金斯莱建议他“隐退”，这大概对德拉科又会是一个沉重的打击。

登上列车以后大家有一时的迟疑，德拉科和罗恩还有赫敏要先去级长车厢，哈利不能轻易回去斯莱特林的车厢，就他们目前所得到的信息来说，那里对哈利大概算不上友好，这让哈利再一次深刻的认识到世界真的在发生变化，不只是那些听起来发生在距离他们尚且遥远的袭击，他们在霍格沃茨的生活也在发生深刻的变化。

“走吧，我看到纳威和卢娜那儿有一个空的隔间。”金妮率先开口，大家似乎松了口气。

“我马上回来。”德拉科匆匆跟哈利说了一句，也快步朝级长车厢走过去。

这时李·乔丹来找弗雷德和乔治，见哈利不是独自一人，他们也没有过多逗留，走廊里只剩下还和金妮，他们一起来到卢娜和纳威所在的包间。

几个人聊了一会儿，卢娜说她去年和纳威度过了一个愉快的圣诞节。

“不过我不喜欢跳舞。”卢娜说完又重新去看她那本拿倒了的杂志，弄得大伙儿有些尴尬，哈利感觉她好像在指责自己要求她去完成那个开场舞。

这时包间的门又被推开了，是西莫，纳威和罗恩的室友。

“嘿，暑假过得怎么样？”纳威跟他打招呼。

“噢，棒极了，我妈妈差点不让我回来霍格沃茨念书。”西莫用厌恶的眼神睨了一眼哈利。

“为什么？”纳威看上去很不解。

“让我想想看，哦，想起来了，或许是因为某个邪恶的斯莱特林，在外面散布那个人回来的消息？要我说，他们应该把散布谣言的人抓起来，说真的，纳威？我真不敢相信你居然跟一个斯莱特林关系这么好？你们都没有忘记那个人是从哪个学院毕业的吧！邓布利多居然会相信他的话？难怪大家都说他已经老糊涂了呢！”西莫恶狠狠地瞪着哈利。

“闭嘴，西莫，你听听自己在说什么！”金妮激动地站起来，“如果你和你妈妈想法一样，为什么不听她的话乖乖待在家里做她的乖宝宝呢！”

“我相信哈利的话。”卢娜没有放下手里的杂志，只是用她空灵的声音说，“我和我爸爸都相信。”

“哈！疯姑娘洛夫古德都相信你，哈利·波特真是伟大啊。”

金妮已经抽出魔杖了。

“不......不准你这么说卢娜，我和......我奶奶也......也都相信哈利。”纳威涨红了连，似乎憋着一口气，结结巴巴地说。

“你听听都是什么人相信你吧。”西莫趾高气扬站在门口。

哈利本来是懒得搭理他的，斯莱特林和格兰芬多不对付又不是现在才出现的情况，但是他眼前忽然亮起一阵闪光，西莫鼻子里飞出一只蝙蝠。

“你对我做了什么！”西莫尖叫起来。

哈利被巨响弄得吓了一跳，回头看金妮，她皱着眉站在那儿。

“你从哪儿学的？”哈利觉得眼前的景象有些好笑，西莫快要哭出来了，那蝙蝠正抓着他的鼻子扑棱翅膀。

“唔——还不太熟练，是唐克斯教我的，蝙蝠精魔咒，应该是可以让他脸上铺满蝙蝠才是。”金妮很遗憾地叹了口气。

“这里发生了什么？”

塞德里克出现在门口，好奇地看着西莫脸上的蝙蝠，好心的用魔杖帮他赶飞了，西莫连滚带爬头也不回逃开了。

“没什么，我们在开玩笑呢，有事吗？”

“斯拉格霍恩教授让我来找你过去，他邀请我们一起吃午餐，哦，还有隆巴顿。”塞德里克收起魔杖，拿出两份请柬。

“我？”纳威瞪大眼睛，“谁？”

“对，就是你，我大概没记错？纳威·隆巴顿，对吧？斯普劳特教授经常在我们学院夸你来着，她简直想把你招到我们学院来。”塞德里克笑着说，把请柬递给两人，“哦，这是刚才我路过斯拉格霍恩教授车厢的时候他叫我来的，话说我原本以为斯莱特林的级长会是你呢。”

“算了吧，‘斯莱特林王子’不当级长岂不是浪费他的身份。”哈利耸了耸肩膀，打开手里的请柬，落款是斯拉格霍恩，但是哈利不是很想去。

“马尔福也受到了邀请，你在那儿就能找到他，也许他已经在那儿等你了。”塞德里克看穿了他的心思那样补充了一句。

纳威小心翼翼看了一眼哈利，好像摸不准主意，哈利撇了撇嘴，如果能蹭到一顿豪华的午餐大概也不错，于是他跟着塞德里克走出包间往斯拉格霍恩的车厢走去。


	94. Chapter 94

来到斯拉格霍恩的车厢，餐桌旁已经坐了好些人了，哈利看见了布雷司，德拉科正在和他说话，身边留了个空位看起来是给哈利的，但是哈利很别扭，因为空位的另一侧挨着斯拉格霍恩。

见哈利进来，斯拉格霍恩格外热情的起身，还给大家一一做介绍，哈利一圈看下来，除了塞德里克是因为去年被选中霍格沃茨的勇士，其他所有人似乎都是因为家里有显赫的亲人才被邀请前来的，这让哈利更不舒服了。

“噢，对了，哈利，关于你和德拉科我听说了一些有趣的事情。”斯拉格霍恩面带微笑但是用一种探究的眼神望着哈利和德拉科。

“虽然不知道您想说什么，但是我觉得大概是这个。”哈利毫不在意的转头在德拉科嘴唇上吻了一下。

布雷司带头吹起了口哨，大家都发出一阵窃笑，上个学年期末的时候哈利做出那样高调的举动，这样的场面没有人觉得稀奇。

斯拉格霍恩笑了一下，然后摆摆手：“这也算是其中一件吧，不过我更感兴趣的是几个月前的那个故事，《预言家日报》显然一直都在否认，但是哈利和卢修斯都坚持自己看到了，噢，塞德里克，你也在那儿不是么？你没看见吗？”

哈利忽然觉得有一股怒意从心底窜上来，斯拉格霍恩上次明明跟邓布利多求证过了，但是今天这一出是什么意思？

“不，我没见到，先生，我没能走完全程，但是我想如果我见到了现在大概就不能同您在这儿说话了吧。”塞德里克微笑着回答。

“这个嘛......看来你是很相信他们咯？”

“绝对是这样的，先生，我完全相信哈利，他不是那些人说的那种哗众取宠的人。”

“啊，是是是，不过我还很好奇卢修斯，他当年也是我的学生，他可是一个十分高傲的人，我一直担心他会走错路，对于权力啦这些东西有些过分着迷了，他最近怎么样？”斯拉格霍恩切了一只鹌鹑分给大家，但是没有人敢动，生怕下一个问题就落在自己头上。

“还不错，不劳费心。”德拉科显然没有原谅斯拉格霍恩上次诋毁斯内普的话，冷冷的回答。

“他一定很为你骄傲，你看看你，年纪轻轻，才刚刚五年级，就已经能召唤肉身的守护神了，太不可思议了。”

“我这么做已经两年了。”

哈利察觉出这句话之中傲慢的语气，看起来对于斯拉格霍恩低估自己，德拉科十分不满意。

“了不起了不起，那哈利呢？有没有什么过人之处？我一直听说在那个可怕的夜晚，你死里逃生之后，大家都说你肯定拥有超凡的力量。”

“呃——”哈利不是太想回答这个问题，面前的冷鹌鹑肉让他觉得很恶心。

“哈利飞得特别好，三强赛第一场他就是靠飞的通过了火龙，噢，他还从克鲁姆手里夺下了飞贼。”塞德里克接上了哈利的话，冲他眨了下眼睛。

“谢谢你的抢答！哈利整个人都特别好。”德拉科不满地瞪视塞德里克，觉得他热情得过分了。

“你那是情人眼里出西施（beauty is in the eye of the beholder），波特的魔药就烂得一塌糊涂。”布雷司吐了吐舌头。

“这怎么可能，莉莉——我是说哈利的母亲，是我见过最具魔药天赋的人了，哈利一定是还没遇见好老师的缘故，当然了，今年在我的课堂上，你一定会展现出魔药天赋的。”斯拉格霍恩摇头晃脑喝下杯子里的葡萄酒。

哈利连忙按住德拉科的腿，生怕他暴怒站起来，忙不迭地问：“不好意思，教授，您说您要教我们什么？”

“魔药啊，当然是魔药。”

这下在座的学生都面面相觑，他们都以为新来的教授一定是黑魔法防御教授呢。

在斯拉格霍恩的车厢，哈利他们度过了漫长的一下午，他不停地回忆从前学生的辉煌成就，还时不时向在座的人提一两个问题，弄得大家都心惊肉跳。

哈利很想跟布雷司打听一下斯莱特林那边是什么情况，但是当着斯拉格霍恩的面他很难找到这样的机会，终于到了窗外已经红彤彤一片的时候，斯拉格霍恩才终于注意到时间那样，放大家回各自的车厢。

布雷司对哈利比了个噤声的动作，德拉科也立刻抓着哈利的手臂往反方向走过去。

“你跟布雷司在我来之前说什么了？”

德拉科抓着哈利的手臂一言不发，回到来时的包间，这时包间里坐着罗恩、赫敏还有卢娜，金妮去找自己的朋友了。

回到隔间，德拉科不确定地看了一眼纳威和卢娜，从口袋里拿出一叠剪报，看上去是从《预言家日报》上剪下来的。

报纸上描述哈利是一个多么哗众取宠的人，配上的图是和德姆斯特朗的友谊赛后，哈利倒挂在扫帚上同德拉科接吻，后面还有马尔福家的阴谋，卢修斯要参与魔法部部长选举等一系列虚假报道。

整个暑假在老宅里，大家都不让他们看报纸，小天狼星倒是提过一嘴，说是《预言家日报》一天到晚都是在说哈利和马尔福家的坏话，时不时还攻击一下邓布利多，这让他们对看那份报纸都兴趣索然，却也没想过会疯成这样。

“说真的？我爸爸为了竞选魔法部长切掉自己一只手？他们怎么想出来的。”德拉科说得咬牙切齿。

“上面还写我为了巴结你爸爸跟你交好呢。”哈利看了一遍剪报大笑着倒在德拉科身上，“认真的？巴结你爸爸？要不是有这场魁地奇赛，他们会不会把卢修斯抱着我倒在草地上那张照片登出来啊。”

卢娜突然发出一阵爆笑，笑得哈利都不得不坐起身尴尬的挠挠头。

“布雷司让我们小心诺特。”借着卢娜的大笑，德拉科贴在哈利耳边用大家听不见的声音小声说。

哈利点点头，不再说这个话题。

列车慢慢进站，大家纷纷换上校袍，哈利意识到站台上没有出现那个熟悉的声音大喊“新生过来”，组织新生渡湖的是格拉普兰教授。

不过哈利只是快速看了一眼便匆匆跟着德拉科往马车的方向走，看见夜骐朝自己走过来，哈利心里又一沉。

他见过两个人的死亡了，都是死在自己的杖下。

德拉科拉着他上了马车，赫敏和罗恩也跟了上来，一路上大家都没有说话，车轮吱吱咔咔往前转动，每转一圈他的心就要往下沉一点，回去礼堂，斯莱特林的长桌会是怎样一番情形？

马车停下来，哈利第一个跳下车，他扭头去望禁林那边没有亮灯的小屋，一副没有人烟的迹象，哈利叹了口气，转身朝城堡走去。

在大厅门口，罗恩跟赫敏同哈利分手去到最右边的格兰芬多长桌，哈利看了看今年斯莱特林和格兰芬多的距离跨越了整个大厅，默不作声的跟着德拉科走向自己学院的长桌。

诺特坐在桌尾的地方就不再挪位置了，哈利避开他走到长桌的中间找了个空位坐下，他注意到本来就隔着一段距离的达芙妮小心翼翼带着阿斯托利亚往更远的地方挪了挪，布雷司显得毫不在乎的坐在德拉科身边，潘西挨着他坐下，哈利这才注意到斯莱特林的女级长是潘西。

出乎哈利意料的是，一直跟着德拉科的高尔和克拉布坐在了他们对面。一种诡异的氛围从哈利坐下便开始弥散，斯莱特林长桌显得异常安静。

他们中有很多人的父母即使不是食死徒，在上一次战争中也多是倾向伏地魔的。哈利低着头，好像对长桌上的木纹产生了兴趣。但是一场战争打到最后，他们有没有后悔过呢？那么这一次他们又是怎么想的呢？

新生分院哈利没什么兴趣，倒是那顶帽子唱的那首古怪的歌叫哈利心里有种说不出来的难受，就好像堵了块木塞子相似，斯莱特林和格兰芬多曾经是最要好的朋友，可是他们的友情一笔勾销，分院有可能带来分裂，可是他们现在需要团结。

歌曲结束，大家都在交头接耳，哈利远远望向大厅另一头的格兰芬多长桌，赫敏和罗恩在跟他们的常驻幽灵说话，麦格教授拿出名单来进行分院。

在分院和丰盛的晚餐过后，哈利靠在德拉科肩上已经昏昏欲睡，邓布利多教授终于站起来开始做新学期的致辞。

费尔奇的强调哈利向来当成耳边风，接着邓布利多介绍了教师的变动，格拉普兰教授代课神奇动物保护课，并且——

“今年，我们迎来了一位新的教授，斯拉格霍恩教授，他将教授大家魔药。”

礼堂里传来此起彼伏的惊呼，哈利转头去看斯内普，他看起来却是一副很高兴的模样。

“与此同时，斯内普教授，将担任黑魔法防御课的教师。”

礼堂里的议论声更大了。

哈利悄悄跟德拉科嘀咕：“你说邓布利多怎么想的？他不是一直都不让斯内普教这个吗？”

“可能是因为今年情况特殊？邓布利多终于觉得是时候找个真正懂行的人来教大家怎么防御黑魔法了。”德拉科思索了一会儿，但是并不是特别开心的样子。

“放心吧，斯内普肯定也就教这一年，斯拉格霍恩也不像是打算长期呆下去的样子，等他一走，斯内普还得回去教魔药，不会出事的。”

他们在学校四年，历任黑魔法防御课的教授似乎都没什么好下场，哈利猜德拉科一准在想这个。

邓布利多宣布全校师生解散，潘西过来叫德拉科去履行他们级长的职责。

“你先回宿舍，我马上回来，直接回宿舍，听见了么。”德拉科再三强调，这才很不耐烦的走到新生面前去为他们引路。

“走吧，波特，你不会想要落单被抓住的。”布雷司在后面提醒了他一声。

哈利奇怪的看着高尔和克拉布似乎是挡着诺特不让他起身，好让自己通过那样，哈利没有多问，低着头一路小跑回到寝室。

德拉科回到寝室，抱怨了几句愚蠢的新生，两个人没再额外讨论什么，哈利若有所思的站在两张床前。

“想什么呢？”德拉科脱下校服长袍。

“级长不是有专用的盥洗室么，是不是也有专门的独立寝室？”哈利忽然问到。

“怎么的？想赶我出去？”德拉科挑起一边眉毛抱着手臂靠在书桌旁看哈利。

哈利笑起来，坐在自己的床上看着德拉科：“不，我只是在想级长浴室那么豪华，休息室是不是也比普通寝室要舒服，我在想给自己谋取一个更加舒适的休息环境。”

“如果有的话，你这个魁地奇队长也会知道的。”德拉科偏着头似乎思考了一下，抽出自己的魔杖，“不过把自己的宿舍变得更舒服，我也不会反对。”

哈利感受到自己连同身下的床一起离了地，两张单人床拼在一起变成一张双人床。

“这样好多了。”德拉科心满意足收起魔杖，转身走进盥洗室。

哈利倒在床上开心地打了个滚。


	95. Chapter 95

第二天早晨，哈利跟着德拉科来到礼堂，诺特已经坐在长桌旁了，他盯着两人走进大厅，还没走近自己身旁就大声发问：“嘿，马尔福，暑假过得怎么样，我怎么没在庄园找到你。”

德拉科身体一僵，哈利迅速抓住他的手，刚想说话，立刻被德拉科截断了：“哦，在庄园呆着没什么意思，跟我妈妈出去度假了，她一直嫌英国阳光不够。”

说完没再搭理诺特，德拉科拉着哈利坐到前面去了。

“怎么回事？”哈利皱了皱眉。

“准是打听消息，你别理他就是了，反正我们是说不出老宅地址的。”

“但是他去过那儿！”

“那也没用，现在除非邓布利多说出地址，没有人能找得到，嘘，别说话。”

哈利看见高尔和克拉布朝他们走过来坐在德拉科身边。

“怎么了？有事吗？”德拉科显得很警惕的问他们。

“我们来找波特报名魁地奇。”

哈利看了他们一眼，点点头表示自己知道了。但是他们没有要走开的意思，拿过面前的香肠和熏肉吃了起来。

“有什么问题吗？”见哈利和德拉科依然看着他俩，克拉布难得停下嘴里咀嚼的动作，抿着嘴唇看着他们。

德拉科不是很确定的挡在哈利身前，神情古怪地看着他们。

“我爸爸从我们这么大的时候就跟你爸爸玩在一起了，马尔福，老实说，我觉得他很崇拜卢修斯，因为当年卢修斯也是级长，就像你一样。”

“我爸爸也是。”高尔也转过头看着德拉科，“也许你只是把我们看成是你的跟班而已，我们不如波特那样聪明勇敢，也许在你看来我们根本不够格当你的朋友。”

哈利见德拉科很震惊的样子，从他身后探出脑袋：“他可没这么想，只是你们知道的，上个学期以后有一些变化。”

“我不在意那个，说实话，我觉得我爸爸因为这件事对卢修斯更崇拜了，因为他做了一件他们都不敢做的事情。”

“嘘！声音小点，你找死么！”德拉科吓得一按克拉布的脑袋，四下看了看，好在周围没有人在注意他们。

“总之就是这样了。”高尔盯着德拉科，好像他和克拉布是准备了好久这番说辞。

“好的，我是说......当然，这样很好。”德拉科松开手语气还不是很确定的说，克拉布坐直了甩甩头，德拉科又看了他俩一眼，“就，还和以前一样，好的。”

高尔和克拉布又重新对付起面前的食物，哈利心里一阵轻松，的确，很多东西都改变了，但是有些东西依然固执地不肯变化，就像是执着地守护些什么。

五年级的课程比往年更满，每个老师在课前都要反复强调O.W.Ls的重要性，哈利特别能够明白乔治和弗雷德说的那种“考试会像一块砂纸一样使劲摩擦你们的鼻子”是什么感受了，他现在已经被魔咒和魔法史两门课搅得神志不清了，下午更加可怕的是斯拉格霍恩的魔药课和斯内普的黑魔法防御课。

午饭的时候哈利挺尸一般靠在德拉科身上拒绝进食。

“我大概活不到伏地魔找上门跟我决斗了，魔药课和斯内普的课连堂上，德拉科，请好好珍惜我们最后的时光。”

“就连魔药课和斯内普教授这种组合你都活下来了，拆开你更死不了，吃你的午餐吧。”德拉科叉起一个烤土豆反手送到哈利嘴边。

“不，这是双倍折磨。”哈利一边哼唧着，张嘴咬下烤土豆，指挥德拉科，“我要吃小牛排和炸番茄。”

“布雷司你是不是眼球卡住翻不回来了。”德拉科切开小牛排送到哈利嘴边，很是鄙夷地讽刺对面不停翻白眼的布雷司。

“亲爱的，你能给这俩人扣分吗？理由是严重污染用餐环境。”布雷司用力翻了一个大白眼，指着对面嬉皮笑脸的哈利。

“很遗憾，级长不能给级长扣分，你为什么不低下头好好吃你的东西呢。”

“那至少给波特扣分！”

“那我就给你关禁闭。”德拉科懒洋洋地说。

“分院帽说我们应该团结，你这是在搞内部分裂。”

哈利好笑地抓起一颗薄荷糖丢到布雷司头上，两个人幼稚地用各种葡萄小番茄甘草糖互扔了一阵，在波及到周围好几个同学以后，潘西和德拉科终于忍无可忍把两个人按在座位上。

“行行好，你俩几岁，丢人不丢人。”

下午的魔药课确实算不得太糟，原本阴暗的教室被斯拉格霍恩弄得甚至阳光明媚，他似乎给地下室的窗户都施了魔法，看出去很像是室外。

他先是给大家展示了几种魔药，哈利凑上前闻了闻面前蒸汽螺旋上升，泛着珍珠色泽的药水，阳光草地微风，闻起来很像魁地奇球场，还弥漫着德拉科身上那股常见的馨香。赫敏一如既往表现优异，答对了所有药水的名字，斯拉格霍恩非常高兴的给格兰芬多加了十分。

斯拉格霍恩说面前的魔药包含了O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts水平，如果大家能够通过今年的O.W.Ls考试，明年上提高班的时候就能学会这些魔药了，哈利发现这个消息让纳威这个惧怕魔药课的人都忽然表现出向往的神情，显然，斯拉格霍恩教授的兴趣教育很有成效。

不过缓和剂的熬制一点也不轻松，哈利手忙脚乱的数自己究竟顺时针逆时针到底有没有搅对，结果忘记加入嚏根草糖浆，德拉科不得不在自己的那份药剂冒出闪烁的银白色蒸汽的时候腾出手来给哈利纠正错误。

斯拉格霍恩看见了，他稍稍皱了皱眉，但是也没说什么，最后下课的时候他表扬了赫敏和德拉科的药剂。

“他肯定觉得我在他心里的形象破灭了。”哈利从教室出来的时候小声跟德拉科讲。

“我倒是觉得他可能往斯内普教授头上又安插了一项罪名，毁灭他最心爱的宝藏。”德拉科撇撇嘴。

接着，他们走进黑魔法防御教室，讲台上没有人，黑板上写着实践课，让他们把书包放下只需要带着魔杖前往实践教室。虽然哈利还是很讨厌斯内普，但是黑魔法防御课的实践课叫他心情总算是好转起来。

斯内普要教他们的缴械咒，哈利一下子就松了肩膀，他以为会有点不一样的东西，这个咒语他二年级就掌握熟练了。

“这是一个很有用的咒语。”斯内普显然注意到哈利的态度了，抬高了声音斜睨了他一眼，“在大部分人无法掌握无杖咒的情况下，解除他们的武器你就取得了胜利。”

斯内普说完停顿了一会儿，全班同学都目不转睛地盯着他，哈利有种错觉，斯内普好像不确定接下来的一句话说出来是否合适，但是他还是说了：“这不止是防御咒，同时也是一个具有攻击性的咒语，当对方向你丢来任何一个恶咒的时候，你都可以使用这个咒语去抵御，甚至反攻对方。”

“任何恶咒？”哈利不由得问出声，大家纷纷看向他，又转头去看斯内普。

“没错，任何恶咒，就是你能想到的任何恶咒，波特先生。”

斯内普鹰隼一般的目光紧紧地盯着哈利，哈利没有追问下去，他十分确定斯内普这句话是特意说给他听的，因为他所能想到的所有恶咒，第一个当然是杀戮咒。

所以他是在提醒自己应当用这个咒语去对抗伏地魔的杀戮咒吗？哈利皱着眉思索。

斯内普教完魔咒以及挥杖手势，让大家两两进行对抗练习。

“不，德拉科，你应该出手更迅速一点，这是让你进攻，不是让你指挥乐队演奏，不用这么优雅！”哈利实在是忍不住纠正德拉科浮夸的手势，走过去捉住他的手腕，朝着不远处的诺特，“除你武器！”

诺特的魔杖脱手掉在地上滚了几圈。

“看来波特先生是一个优秀的老师。”斯内普声音很大，脸上露出一个假笑，“对这个咒语一定有很深的心得体会，那就写一份关于这个魔咒十二英寸长的论文交上来吧，我想你一定很轻松就能完成。”

“我恨你。”哈利怒视着斯内普转身走开，又迅速瞪了一眼德拉科。

德拉科捂着嘴憋笑，发出几声干咳，被哈利用缴械咒击飞了魔杖差点摔倒，这才停下笑声重新开始练习，到下课的时候大部分同学都能够基本掌握这个魔咒了，可惜纳威因为一直在哆嗦不仅没能击飞西莫的魔杖，还因为没拿稳自己摔掉了好多次。

大家走出教室的时候纳威忽然挤到哈利身边，希望哈利能够帮他练习缴械咒。

“我不太有时间，纳威，我还要进行我们学院队的选拔，你也看到了，斯内普给我布置的额外的作业。”

“就是......唔......我是说，那个人回来了对不对，我们都不知道会不会有一天要面对他，我只是，我只是想要自己不要那么没用......”纳威缩瑟着，德拉科的目光已经转过来了，他哆哆嗦嗦的想要避开。

哈利侧过身挡在德拉科前面，看着纳威，他知道纳威的父母被贝拉折磨到精神失常住在圣芒戈，他也十分理解纳威的心情：“你去年还帮我通过了三强的第二个项目，你不是没用，只是，我知道斯内普怪吓人的，总之你为什么不找赫敏呢？她一定很乐意帮助你。”

“哦，哦，对，刚才我看你教马尔福，又听见斯内普那样说，就一心想要来找你了，谢谢你！”纳威说完飞快地躲开德拉科逃走了。

“我怎么觉得斯内普是故意的。”哈利走到德拉科身边看着纳威的背影皱了皱眉。

这时身后又传来一声低沉的声音：“波特先生。”

哈利一惊，转回身和斯内普相互怒视着。

“邓布利多教授让我提醒你，守护神咒是个很好的咒语，鉴于卢平教授已经教过你这个魔咒了，你为什么不自己多加练习呢？‘黄金男孩’一定不希望在上到这一课的时候在大家面前丢脸吧。”

不等哈利做出反应，斯内普越过他大步朝前走开了。


	96. Chapter 96

“是的，是的，哈利，守护神咒是一个很好的咒语，你最好能够掌握它，而且我们获得的最新消息，福吉不接受邓布利多的提议，不肯撤销摄魂怪，它们可是伏地魔的老朋友了。”小天狼星的脑袋在壁炉里忽明忽暗，德拉科守在外面确定没有人来打扰他们。

“福吉到底在想什么！”哈利握起拳头在地上砸了一下。

“他被恐惧还有对权力的迷恋蒙蔽了双眼，在里德尔府没有搜查出来贝拉的尸体，他现在开始造谣说这一切都是贝拉的行为，你知道贝拉跟我还有马尔福家的亲缘关系，现在整个部里都乱透了。”小天狼星好像朝身后看了一眼，确定没有人来，然后又压低了嗓音说，“他们不让我告诉你们，但是我觉得你们知道一下比较好，卢修斯辞职了，部里混入了食死徒，还有福吉不停在找他麻烦，暴露在外面太危险了。”

德拉科靠在楼梯口的墙壁上，回头看了他们一眼，身体有点僵直，但是没说什么又转回去继续盯着门口。

“总之目前的情况就是这样了，虽然我也很不乐意这么说，但是这次你恐怕得听那个鼻涕精的话了，好好练习守护神咒，我得走了，我听见有人来了。”

小天狼星说完，留下一串火花匆匆离开，哈利坐在地毯上累得打了个呵欠。

上次斯内普跟他说完那个话他就寄了封信回去给小天狼星，结果魁地奇的选拔、邓布利多约他单独见面、小天狼星的回话全都堆一块儿了，哈利现在就是觉得自己累得一步都不想动，索性夜深了休息室没人，哈利躺在壁炉前的地毯上迷迷糊糊看着天花板。

“起来，你就穿成这个样子去见的邓布利多？”德拉科走过来踢了踢躺尸的哈利，他身上还穿着魁地奇的训练服，一身都是泥，“那个老疯子跟你说什么了？

“他给我看了一段回忆。”哈利躺在地上只觉得上眼皮和下眼皮打架，懒得纠正德拉科的称呼，壁炉暖和极了，他立刻就能睡着。

“关于什么的？”

“伏地魔的妈妈过着家养小精灵一般的生活......”哈利说着说着忽然一激灵，一挺身坐起来，“见鬼，我忘了问小天狼星了。”

“什么？”德拉科被他吓得后退了两步。

“我在那个回忆里，看到伏地魔的妈妈带了个吊坠，说是斯莱特林的吊坠，就是说他们家是萨拉查的后裔，那个吊坠和克利切一直带在身上的那个看起来很像。”说完哈利看着火苗沉默了一会儿，“也有可能是我想多了吧，克利切带的那个吊坠是小天狼星的弟弟给它的，怎么会一样呢？”

德拉科皱了皱眉：“他给你看这个回忆干什么？”

“我也不知道，他只是说多了解一点敌人也是好的。”

“他竟然是萨拉查的后裔。”

哈利撑着地板摇摇晃晃站起身，看见德拉科一脸生气。

“刺不刺激，你竟然在对抗一个萨拉查的后裔，快扶我一下！”哈利只觉得一阵天旋地转，眼看就要往前栽倒。

“但你也是蛇佬腔啊。”德拉科赶紧走上前让哈利靠在自己身上，扶着他往寝室走。

“是啊，谁知道呢，也许这就是邓布利多校长让我看这些记忆的缘故？找到我和伏地魔之间的联系？”

终于回到寝室，哈利强忍困意走进浴室，快速冲完澡，换上睡衣，钻进被子，抱住德拉科。

“我真的不能再思考了，斯内普布置的那个缴械咒的论文我还没写，你行行好让我睡觉吧。”

德拉科揉了揉哈利蓬松的头发，也没再说什么，抱着哈利沉沉睡去。

哈利的觉向来睡不安稳，他在梦里再次看见幽暗的长廊和紧闭的大门，还有伏地魔森森的大笑。他疲惫的睁开眼睛，注意到身边的位置已经空了。

哈利扶着额头坐起来，他感觉到自己很生气，但是这股怒意又好像不是自己发出来的，是一种很奇怪的情绪。

这时寝室的门推开，德拉科拿了一盒子食物走进来。

“噢，起来了啊，那就吃早餐吧。”德拉科把餐盒放在桌子上，走到床边，“怎么回事？伤疤又痛了？”

“唔，是的，而且我觉得很奇怪，我感觉好像伏地魔生气了。”哈利还有点没睡醒，呆呆的说。

“什么？你说谁很生气？”

哈利吓了一跳，随即反应过来：“我也不是很清楚，开学那天在站台上伤疤也突然痛了一下，但是那时候感觉就好像......就好像伏地魔很高兴？”

德拉科的表情十分惊恐：“你知道自己在说什么吗？你怎么可能感受到那个人的情绪？”

“不，邓布利多说过我的伤疤跟伏地魔是有某种联系的，之前是只要靠近他就会痛，现在他回来了，只要他有强烈的情绪波动，我就会察觉。”哈利跳下床，安抚德拉科，“别紧张，这不算是坏事吧，至少有警醒作用。”

“你是个人，哈利·波特！不是什么神秘人的情绪探测仪！”

“好吧，不过我在想关于练习守护神咒的事。”哈利赶紧岔开了话题，“你知道我肯定不能指望斯内普会指导我，那现在只有你能救我了。”

德拉科抿着嘴，上下审视哈利。

“在有求必应屋一定能找到摄魂怪的，不准说危险！一只而已，你完全可以搞定！你也听见小天狼星的话了，福吉那个蠢货把这么大一群祸患养在身边，万一它们决定投奔伏地魔了，我岂不是死定了。”哈利语速飞快的说。

“好吧......那你赶紧吃了早饭把作业做了，这两天是周末，我们找一天去试试看。”

哈利叫了一声“德拉科万岁”，亲了一下他的脸颊，跳进盥洗室。

上一年他们的生活被三强的事情塞满了，哈利都快忘了守护神这回事了，他的确很期待自己的守护神会是什么样子的。

当哈利把一周欠下的所有作业都补完的时候，也就差不多到周日的傍晚了，德拉科看起来很紧张，又把时间推到晚饭过后，这才无可奈何的被哈利拽到有求必应屋。

哈利心里想着“我需要一个可以练习守护神咒的场所”，在八楼巨怪棒打傻[巴拿巴](https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E5%B7%B4%E6%8B%BF%E5%B7%B4/2325179)的挂毯对面来回走过三次，推门走进去，就看见空空荡荡的房间里有一只巨大的箱子。

“你真的确定么。”德拉科十分不安地用掌心在裤子上蹭了蹭。

“拜托，三年级面对一群摄魂怪你都没怕，暑假也是，这里才一只，我不明白，你就这么不想教我吗？”哈利已经举起魔杖了，示意德拉科去把箱子打开。

“好吧......或许你可以先不面对摄魂怪试一试？”

哈利想了想也觉得很有道理，但是他要选择哪段回忆呢？他直直的看着坐在箱子上的德拉科。

“呼神护卫！”

哈利想到三年级那个星空下的表白。杖尖聚起银白色的光亮。

“呼神护卫！”

还有四年级两人终于得以表白心迹，德拉科说爱自己。一团模糊的影子从杖尖冲出来。

“好了，快，你把摄魂怪放出来。”

德拉科终于磨磨蹭蹭的把箱子打开，一只摄魂怪冲了出来，房间里的灯光瞬时就熄灭了，寒意从四面八方席卷而来。

“呼神护卫！”

三年级，他第一次用杀戮咒，成功杀死了小矮星彼得，彼得的生命就定格在那副不人不鬼的模样之中。

“呼神护卫！”

四年级，他再次使用杀戮咒，贝拉悄无声息就失去性命，没有发出一声便倒在地上。

哈利耳边又传来尖叫，莉莉在喊他的名字，詹姆让莉莉带着孩子先跑......哈利腿一软，魔杖掉在地上。

“呼神护卫！”

灵活的小猫窜出来挡在哈利面前，摄魂怪被赶回到箱子里面。

哈利双目无神的跪在地上，小猫似乎在他手上蹭了两下，带来些许暖意，房间里的灯光终于亮起来，他看见德拉科坐在箱子上。

“再来。”哈利咬咬牙，捡起掉落在地上的魔杖。

“没用的，哈利。”德拉科没有抬头，两手握在自己的魔杖上轻声说。

“什么意思！你觉得我很没用是吗？！你可以对付上百只神魂怪，而我只是这一只都对付不来！”怒气和委屈一起涌上来，哈利不管不顾地冲着德拉科吼。

“你听我说。”德拉科叹了口气，把魔杖插回衣袋，走到哈利面前握住他冰凉的手，“你还记得三年级我不让你杀小天狼星吗？”

哈利僵硬地点点头，他记得德拉科当时说的，一旦动了手，一切都变了。

“杀戮咒，不仅仅是会夺取中咒者的灵魂，在很多情况下也会影响施咒者，它会让你感觉失去了一切的美好，尤其是在面对摄魂怪的时候，它们更容易让你陷入糟糕的情绪。”德拉科握着哈利的手背，把他的双手摊开，在哈利没有拿魔杖的左手掌心吻了一下，抬起头望进哈利的眼睛，那里正在闪动着泪光，“你明白吗？很多人一旦用过杀戮咒就再也召唤不出守护神了，我父亲就是这样的，大部分的食死徒都是这样的。”

哈利不知道自己是不是该点点头，但是他感觉到自己的眼泪不受控制的流下来。

“所以我再也无法召唤守护神了是吗？”他听见自己声音缥缈的问。

“那倒也不尽然，不过，首先你要忘记杀戮咒，你已经对它上瘾了不是么？它简洁又强大，在面对危险的时候，你第一反应就会想到它，是不是？”

哈利麻木地点头，的确是这样，当有一个咒语可以解决几乎所有的危机，他理所当然的会选择这样一个魔咒。

“忘掉它，哈利，你要把自己的大脑清空，找到简单纯粹的愉悦。”

哈利看着德拉科靠近，他闭上眼，接住一个吻。

只是轻轻的吻，柔软的唇瓣相触，没有多余的动作，哈利慢慢让自己陷入温暖之中，简单纯粹的愉悦吗？


	97. Chapter 97

五年级的课程任务一直繁忙，其他的课程倒也算了，麦格教授一个消失咒让他们练了三堂课还在练，而斯内普不知道为什么显得格外着急，一直在教他们新的防御咒。

“练习是你们自己的事，为什么要占用我的课堂时间？”斯内普很不屑的反问赫敏。

“他怎么回事？这才开学还没有一个月，他已经教了这本书一半的内容了！他很着急吗？”赫敏看起来很崩溃。

罗恩说她最近对解放家养小精灵产生了浓厚的兴趣，因为在布莱克老宅看到小天狼星是怎么对待克利切的让赫敏很不愉快。

“她真的忙得要爆炸了，虽然不比三年级那张奇怪的课程表，但是要管住乔治和弗雷德绝对比那个课程表要刺激。”罗恩悄悄跟哈利耳语，“然后她还要查找有关家养小精灵的资料，除了学院队选拔那天来看了一会儿，其余所有时间她都泡在图书馆了。”

“现在我也要进行魁地奇的训练，你简直不能想象安吉丽娜像是被伍德附体了那样，哈利，是不是当魁地奇队长的每个人都会脾气暴躁啊？”罗恩小声抱怨，让哈利惊讶的是，格兰芬多新的找球手是金妮，守门员是罗恩，七个人的球队韦斯莱家就占了四个名额。

哈利只能对他表示同情的笑笑，毕竟哈利自己也要忙着进行魁地奇的训练，德拉科虽然不比赫敏那么严格履行级长的职责，平时的事务也不少，于是守护神咒的练习两人就只是在寝室进行，但是每次都只能出现模糊的影子，丝毫没有进展，哈利觉得自己再也找不出更开心的回忆了。

“你的思维太乱了，你要专注，专注在回忆里快乐和希望的部分。”德拉科是这么说的，但是让哈利苦恼的正是，他每一段快乐的回忆前后总是会附带些不那么让人愉快的事情。

“到底什么才是简单纯粹的愉悦啊？”哈利靠在级长浴室的浴池里，隔着氤氲的水汽看着对面不甚清晰的德拉科，只能看见一团浅金色的色块在水面上。

“就你觉得只有开心的感觉，什么别的情绪都没有。”

“三年级你还不是这么说的，你说人类情绪是复杂的，你这个人怎么老是变卦啊。”哈利推着水面上的泡泡，赌气地说。

“我为你只有一个茶勺的情商感到遗憾。”德拉科的声音从水面上远远的传过来，充满不屑。

哈利拨开面前堆积的泡沫，踩着水来到德拉科身边，热气蒸得他苍白的皮肤现在铺满薄红，嘴唇红润泛着水光，让哈利情不自禁凑上去吻了他一下。

“我觉得够用了，我又不用爱很多人。”

德拉科被哈利直白的眼神看得心下一惊，随即恢复镇定，按着哈利的后脑勺回吻过去。

蒸汽和热吻很快让哈利原本就不大清醒的脑子更迷糊了，他抬手圈住德拉科的脖子，感觉到有一只手贴着他小腹滑下去，握住了他的阴茎。

哈利猛地睁开眼睛，德拉科依然闭着眼睛在啮咬他的嘴唇，轻阖在一起的睫毛挂着细密的水珠。

“嗯——德拉科，你......干嘛......”哈利艰难开口，但是很快就发不出声了，他清晰的感受到德拉科细滑的掌心包裹着自己的性器上下撸动，拇指修剪平滑的指甲刮过铃口让哈利一阵颤栗。

“嘘嘘嘘，别说话，感受它，你这个没有生理常识的小处男，一看就没自慰过吧。”德拉科贴在哈利的唇畔说话，怀里的人立刻软了身子，完全贴在自己身上。

一股从未有过的强烈快感从下身顺着骨髓一路窜上神经末梢，哈利压不住喉咙里漫出来的呻吟，这种陌生的感受让人抓狂，想要逃离又想要更多。

“德拉科——”快感拉成电流让身体酥麻，哈利仿佛承受不住那样带出不易察觉的哭腔，手臂更紧地抱住德拉科的脖子，将自己整个人都贴在他身上。

“感受它，感受我，哈利，什么都别想。”

脑海里繁杂的事情和情绪变得混沌，像是被什么清空了一般，伏地魔和守护神都变得不重要了，身体里只有燥热，渐渐伴随一丝不易察觉的愉悦。

这是德拉科带给他的，哈利重新闭上眼睛，沉沦进又一轮的亲吻。

德拉科感受到哈利的呼吸变得沉重，手里握着的性器一跳一跳的变硬胀大了几分，加快节奏又撸动了几下，溢出黏浊的液体。

哈利身体一阵痉挛，眼前炸开一瞬白光，像是被克里维的相机闪过那样，视线一片盲目。灵魂和水汽一起漂浮着，身体里留下欢愉，其他所有的感知都被关闭了，快乐显得简单而纯粹。

“感受到了么？”德拉科啄了一下哈利微张的嘴巴，笑着贴在他的耳畔，故作低沉的问他，“什么都别想，只有纯粹的愉悦。”

哈利失神的点点头，目光迷离，手臂还挂在德拉科的肩膀上。

德拉科见哈利一副缓不过神来的模样只觉得好笑，半搂半抱着将他扶出浴池，抓起自己的魔杖给两人招来浴巾，兜头扔在哈利脑袋上，德拉科刚刚在腰上围好浴巾——

“哈利！马尔福！你们在吗！”罗恩冒冒失失地冲进浴室大喊大叫。

“出去！韦斯莱！”德拉科被他突如其来的叫喊吓得脚下一滑，幸好及时扶住了一旁的墙壁。

哈利也明显受到了惊吓，抓着浴巾盖住自己的腰，憋得满脸通红:“罗恩！门口挂着使用中你怎么能就这么闯进来！”

“哎哟！”罗恩被水汽沾满的大理石地板弄得脚下一滑，整个人坐在地上疼得龇牙咧嘴，“对不起对不起！！只是事态紧急......呃——没打扰到你们？”

“滚出去！”德拉科忍无可忍。

“你们快点！真的是大事！”罗恩爬起来一瘸一拐走出去。

两个人立刻把浴池里的水放掉，擦干净身子套上衣服，哈利都没来得及把头发弄干，顶着浴巾来到门外。

“你最好是有要紧的事情，哪有在别人洗澡的时候冲进浴室说事的。”

赫敏在一旁抿着嘴笑，罗恩满脸通红，嗯啊了半天说不出一个字。

“把你的头发擦干！”德拉科终于收拾好自己从浴室走出来，他已经完全打扮正常了，级长徽章别在胸前，柔软干净的发丝蓬松着，还在飘散清香。

“你帮我弄吧，罗恩你快说什么事。”

德拉科无奈的拉下哈利脑袋上的浴巾，用魔杖点了一下，湿漉漉的头发立刻变得蓬松，后脑勺不听话的几缕头发也随之翘了起来，德拉科很不满地伸手按了两下最后也只得作罢。

“呃，是珀西来信了......”罗恩强迫自己不去看德拉科在做什么，红着脸拿出一封信，“前面都是废话没什么好看的，关键是后面。”

哈利知道珀西跟韦斯莱一家闹决裂，快速扫了一眼信件前半段，无非是祝贺罗恩得到级长，哈利和马尔福家满口谎言勾结，让罗恩离他们远点，不过最后一段确实有点意思——

“他这话是什么意思？邓布利多掌权的日子不会久远了，魔法部在寻求教育改革？”哈利看完随手递给德拉科，把最后一段指给他看。

“他还说魔法部要调查霍格沃茨？”德拉科皱了皱眉。

“我猜福吉把马尔福先生挤走之后的下一个目标就是邓布利多教授。”赫敏挤到他们身边低声说，“他把权力看得很重，既然马尔福先生和邓布利多教授都支持你的说法，那他就一定会要想办法除掉他们。”

“他不能除掉邓布利多！”

“但是他可以干涉霍格沃茨。”赫敏忧心忡忡的又看了一眼珀西的信件，“明天最好是能够搞来一份《预言家日报》看看，他说这消息明天就会见报了。”

几个人在六楼楼梯口分手，罗恩跟赫敏向上，德拉科和哈利往下。

走回地窖的路上哈利不停地思索着刚才信上的内容，没注意迎面走来的斯拉格霍恩，德拉科一把拉住他的衣服，哈利直接摔在德拉科怀里。

“你干嘛？！”

“走路能不能长点眼睛！”

斯拉格霍恩笑眯眯地看着两个人：“啊，太好了，刚才我去地窖找你们，下个周末我打算举办一场晚会，这次我还打算邀请格兰杰小姐，你们的请柬我拜托给了扎比尼先生，时间地点在那上面都写了，你们会来的对吧？上次在列车上我们都还没能好好交谈呢，这段时间真是够忙了，我好不容易才适应这样的生活。”

“唔——”哈利很想拒绝，但是一时之间又找不出托词，求助地看向德拉科。

“好的先生，我们会把它记在时间表上的，如果没有其他事情一定会去的。”德拉科露出一个假笑，拉着哈利绕开斯拉格霍恩继续朝楼下去了。

“你怎么这么轻易答应了那个老狐狸。”哈利一想到又要接受斯拉格霍恩那种拷问一般的酷刑，痛苦地说。

“你是魁地奇队长，给你自己安排个训练不是难事，或者你想让我给你安排一个禁闭？”德拉科危险地眯起眼睛。

刚才在级长浴室发生的事情出现在哈利脑海之中，他脸一红，假装没听见德拉科的话，匆匆朝地窖走去。

德拉科真是，越来越危险了。哈利在心里暗自嘀咕。


	98. Chapter 98

珀西信上提到的东西不需要等赫敏找来预言家日报，因为第二天早餐的时候他们立刻就看见教师席上多出一张椅子，那里坐着一位穿着粉红色羊毛开衫，粗短的脖子上系着粉丝带蝴蝶结的女人，正瞪着眼睛假装用一种像是少女一样愉快的表情看着下面。

等到四个学院的长桌都差不多坐满的时候，邓布利多教授站起来，告诉大家魔法部为了寻求教育改革，根据新颁布的《第二十二号教育令》派遣多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇来担任高级调查官。

邓布利多刚刚说到这里，乌姆里奇便站了起来，发出甜腻的咳嗽声打断校长的发言，哈利十分厌恶的看了那个女人一眼，举起手遮住自己的侧脸，靠近德拉科小声抱怨。

“一定要在早餐的时候吗？这女人也太倒胃口了。”

德拉科也低下头不去看台上正在说话的乌姆里奇：“难怪放假第一天邓布利多就抓我们去找斯拉格霍恩，我猜魔法部本来想把这个女人塞进学校当教授的，我爸爸以前起过这个人，她是福吉的忠实簇拥。”

那女人正说到要检查学校的课堂情况，这时上课铃敲响，哈利第一个跳起来，抓起书包就往外跑，但是他的帽子好像被一种无形的力量拽住了，勒得他简直快要窒息。

“那是谁？我简直不敢相信斯莱特林的学生现在居然都这么无礼，我还在说话他竟敢公然挑衅，你，转过来，什么名字。”

哈利被乌姆里奇嗲声嗲气的说话声搞得身子一哆嗦，不得不转头气急败坏地说：“上课铃响了，这位女士，如果你是来协助霍格沃茨进行教育改革的，难道第一件事不该是确保每个学生都能准时到达课堂吗？”

“看来部长的担心实在是太正确了，我问你，什么名字！”

“如果你眼睛不瞎，就应该认识我是谁。”哈利挺直后背冷冷地和她对视。

“好，好，好，斯莱特林扣五十分！为了波特先生的目中无人，让我看看，斯莱特林的这堂课是黑魔法防御课，那就让我首先来检查一下这堂课到底有什么魅力，让学生如此急切的想去上课。”乌姆里奇转身抱起自己的写字板，蹬蹬蹬冲下教师席走出礼堂。

“你死定了。”德拉科这才反应过来，走到哈利身边瞪了他一眼。

大堂里鸦雀无声，所有人都盯着哈利。

“好了，就像哈利说的那样，上课铃已经响过了，大家快去上课吧。”邓布利多打破礼堂里的沉默，这才响起板凳摩擦地面的声音，大家纷纷背起自己的书包前往各自的教室。

“哈利，你不该这么鲁莽的。”赫敏追上他们的脚步，压低嗓子小声责怪哈利。

“我倒要看看她能把我怎么样。”哈利咬牙切齿的说。

一行人匆匆赶到黑魔法防御课的教室，乌姆里奇已经站在那儿了，脸上挂着让人恶心的微笑，黑板上明明写着让大家去实践教室，可是没有一个人敢动。

哈利放下书包，一个人走在前面，准备越过乌姆里奇往实践教室走。

“不许动！”乌姆里奇捏着嗓子发出尖细的声音。

“我想高级调查官女士不至于不识字，这上面写着让我们去实践教室。”

“我说了，不许动！”

正当哈利和乌姆里奇对峙的时候，斯内普走进教室。

“我以为这间教室里至少有一个人能认识黑板上写的是什么字。”

“是啊是啊，尊敬的教授，这间屋子里人人都认识，只可惜高级调查官女士缺少一点基础教育，她不准我们去实践教室。”哈利做出乌姆里奇那种尖细的声音，教室里传来一阵窃笑。

“安静！”斯内普斜了一眼挤在一起的学生。

“咳咳，我想知道为什么学生们不在课堂上接受学习，而要去什么实践教室。”乌姆里奇拿起笔，装模作样的在写字板上写写画画。

“因为这是一门实践课！”哈利不管不顾地朝她吼出来，他没想到有一天自己会要维护斯内普的课堂。

“没记错的话，你还是斯莱特林的院长，现在斯莱特林的学生都可以这么为所欲为了吗？想当年我在斯莱特林的时候......”

“波特先生只是觉得自己有那么一点与众不同，他一直以敢于冲撞教师和权威人士为荣。”斯内普冷冷地扫了一眼哈利。

德拉科赶紧走上前把哈利拽到自己身边，用眼神示意他闭嘴。

“那么我们继续，这堂课你打算教他们什么？”

“守护神咒。”

“这不是O.W.Ls的考试内容，甚至都不是N.E.W.Ts的考试内容，斯内普教授，你教授的内容显然超纲了。”

“这是一个很实用的魔咒。”

“哦，看着梅林的份上，他们用不上这个魔咒。”

“那如果摄魂怪袭击我们......”

德拉科直接捂住了哈利的嘴。

“波特先生你是说摄魂怪会袭击你是么？这孩子看来真的得去看看病了，我想圣芒戈有个专门的病房收治你这种脑子不清醒的人，好么？”

“不......不准你这么说！”

出人意料的是，这次是纳威，他捏着拳满脸涨得通红。哈利忽然想起邓布利多跟他说过的关于纳威父母的事，他们正是住在圣芒戈。

“想不到霍格沃茨的情况比我们想象的还要糟，任何一个学生都可以随意冲撞老师。”

罗恩连忙按住纳威，生怕他做出冲动之举，纳威看上去太生气了，哈利甚至可以看见他发白的骨节，罗恩求助的看向高尔和克拉布，两个人挪动了一下身子挡在纳威前面。

“据我所知，你其实最开始申请的就是这个职位，为什么邓布利多不给你呢？”乌姆里奇又重新转向斯内普。

“这个你不妨去问他。”斯内普不耐烦地说。

“好的，我会的，那他为什么在今年又突然给你了呢？”

就在哈利以为斯内普会把上个问题的回复原样复述的时候，斯内普又瞟了一眼哈利，缓缓开口说道：“大概是邓布利多终于意识到之前找的教师有多无能，这门课需要一位真正有能力的人了。”

德拉科死死按住快要跳起来的哈利，他脖子上的血管都涨起来了，对于斯内普把卢平也划归到无能的行列有一万个不满。

“真正有能力？哦，我看不尽然，这些可怜的孩子到现在都没能接受系统的防御课的教育，这对他们的考试十分不利，我要求你立刻停下所谓的实践课，他们不需要像个野蛮人那样动用魔杖来学习这门课程。”

大家面面相觑，这个学期他们还没有在这个教室上过一节所谓的理论课，虽然斯内普的课程进度很赶，但是他们都上得很开心。

“幸好在来之前我就做过调查，这些孩子需要更加像话的学习，你在这个学期选用的教材《自卫魔咒集》显然不适用于考试，从今天开始他们用这本教材。”

乌姆里奇一挥魔杖，一摞课本从她身后飞出来，一本本分发到课桌上，学生们在乌姆里奇的注视下磨磨蹭蹭回到座位上，哈利看了一眼桌上的课本《魔法防御理论》，黑板上的斯内普写的字迹也全部被擦除了，换上新的一行字——

“黑魔法防御术 回归基本原理”

乌姆里奇无视站在一旁几乎面部抽搐的斯内普，站在讲台前，装模作样咳了两声：“咳咳，我想大家都拿到新的教材了，这是由魔法部精心安排、以理论为中心的课程教材，这个学期接下来的时间，我希望在斯内普教授的教授下，大家能够熟练通读教材内容。”

哈利翻了翻课本，发现里面净是些无聊的原理理论，一个字也没有提到防御性咒语。

“好的，斯内普教授请上课吧，这一次的考核结果会在一周内发到你办公室的。”乌姆里奇看着鸦雀无声的教室，第一次露出一个满意的笑容，这让哈利觉得更恶心了，他用书挡着悄悄转头，对德拉科吐了吐舌头做出一个呕吐的表情，被斯内普一本子拍在脑袋上。

乌姆里奇踩着高跟鞋“蹬蹬蹬”离开了教室，大家屏住呼吸看着面色铁青的斯内普。

“你们听见了，收起你们的魔杖，今天把第一章内容看完，写一篇20英尺羊皮纸的论文，好了，现在开始看书。”

说完斯内普转身离开了教室。

教室又沉默了一分钟，好像确定了乌姆里奇和斯内普都不会回来那样，猛地炸开锅，大家开始议论纷纷。

“我不敢相信，那个女人居然可以干涉斯内普的课程内容！”布雷司转过头来说话，“看看这本书上都是些什么垃圾，O.W.Ls就考这些内容？那个人不占领巫师世界才奇怪呢！”

潘西惊慌地推了他一把，脸都白了。

“福吉脑子是不是进水了，派这么个女人来，他是不是投奔了伏地魔啊，先搞垮霍格沃茨再说？”哈利很恼火的把书往桌上一摔，潘西听到他说的话已经吓得手都在哆嗦了。

“不要再说这个了！”潘西半天说出这么一句话，瞪了哈利一眼，转过身不理他们了。

布雷司做了个鬼脸，也转过去安慰她。哈利无所谓的耸了耸肩，他能够理解潘西的心情，但是他并不打算就此收敛，只是一个名字罢了，有什么说不得的。这时一个纸团砸在哈利后脑勺，哈利转回身去看，赫敏正在给他使眼色，哈利把纸团放在桌子底下展开。

“晚餐后，有求必应屋见。”

哈利回身给她比了个OK的手势，这时门口传来开门声，大家赶紧闭嘴假装认真看起面前的课本。

“格兰芬多扣二十分，不要以为我没看见你们刚才都在议论，我说了，闭嘴看书！”

哈利看着西莫终于把拿倒的课本正过来，心中第无数次暗自庆幸，幸好自己没有在格兰芬多学院，不然斯内普准会一天到晚找借口关他禁闭。


	99. Chapter 99

“魔法部一定是出大事了，斯内普和凤凰社的人肯定早就意料到了现在的情形。”赫敏在有求必应屋走来走去，晃得哈利头晕，索性靠在德拉科身上把眼睛埋进他的肩窝，赫敏还在焦虑地喋喋不休，“不然邓布利多不会让斯内普来教黑魔法防御，斯内普也不会一直赶课程进度，天啊，不敢相信我居然没有发现这一点，斯内普以往一个魔药可以让我们熬一个月！他们一定是担心魔法部会派人来干涉学校的课程教学，但是为什么？”

“可能是因为魔法部混进了食死徒的人吧。”哈利懒懒散散地说。

“你们看了今天的报纸么？”罗恩掏出一份报纸，“我刚刚出来的时候从西莫那里拿的。”

头版标题是《魔法部寻求教育改革 多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇被任命为第一任高级调查官》，上面列举了一大堆邓布利多曾经做过的错误决策，包括录用洛哈特——被指控荣誉作假；混血巨人海格；小克劳奇扮做穆迪混进学校等等，最后又特别指出新的黑魔法防御教授斯内普，当初正是因过于痴迷黑魔法而被拒绝担任这个任职。

“‘我们不知道邓布利多在搞什么把戏，先是宣布神秘人归来，又启用擅长黑魔法的教师传授防御术，这很难让人不联想到他是不是想要组建自己的军队。’福吉才应该去圣芒戈看脑子吧？他疯了吗？”哈利念完报道上的话简直气得无话可说。

而德拉科却对着一小块信息皱眉，哈利顺着他的目光看过去，是摩金夫人长袍店的打折信息。

“虽然你爸爸辞职了，但是你也没至于要看打折信息的地步吧？”哈利挑挑眉，接着就被德拉科重重拍了一下后脑勺，“哎哟——会痛啦！”

“我要你看下面！”

哈利拢了拢眼神，这才看见挨着广告有一则很小的消息。

“斯多吉·波德摩在魔法部底下九层被抓？而且还是一个多月以前的消息？为什么现在才登出来？”哈利奇怪的看着那条小小的报道，忽然意识到什么一样大叫，“斯多吉不就是我们开学时穆迪一直在碎碎念没有来的那个人吗！”

“对，就是他，上面没有写原因，只说了前天才公布的审判结果，不过如果福吉知道他是邓布利多的人，就不难理解他为什么把乌姆里奇安插进来了。”

“魔法部地下九层？那是什么地方。”赫敏皱皱眉。

“是神秘事务司，我爸说那儿的工作内容是绝密的，不知道他们在做什么。”罗恩回答道。

“也有可能他是去地下十层的，那儿是地牢和审判室，电梯无法直接到达。”德拉科思考了一下，“也许是某个秘密会面？”

“我得问问小天狼星这件事，他一定会乐意告诉我的。”哈利嘟嘟哝哝。

几个人又随便聊了几句，赫敏叮嘱哈利不要再当众顶撞乌姆里奇了，德拉科按着哈利的脑袋说自己会看住他的，他们在八楼分手回去各自的休息室。

接下来的一周在哈利看来简直就是灾难，乌姆里奇不断出现在各个教室，盘问学生和教师，斯拉格霍恩好像是为了显现自己的本事那样，特意准备了一瓶福灵剂作为课堂奖励，反而被乌姆里奇记上一笔“滥用奖励”。

结果是德拉科获得了福灵剂，虽然赫敏跟他做的同样好，但是德拉科为了腾出手帮哈利，用的时间比赫敏少，斯拉格霍恩愉快的把这个当成了加分项，赫敏很不开心。

最惨的还是黑魔法防御课，乌姆里奇几乎一堂不落的坐在教室最后面，拿个记事板写个不停，斯内普就只是让大家看书，或者找人上去念书，不准拿出魔杖，不准使用魔法。哈利偷偷去瞄乌姆里奇，她对这个状况似乎很满意。

乌姆里奇到学校的第二周，颁布了《第二十三号教育令》——禁止教师向学生提供任何与其任教科目无关的信息，以及《第二十四号教育令》——规定禁止在霍格沃茨的集会，重组必须得到高级调查官的许可。

都是斯拉格霍恩捅出来的篓子，他组建的“鼻涕虫俱乐部”本来就是为了给自己中意的学生们拉拢人脉，第一次聚会上他邀请了好些名声辉煌的毕业生，还有包括斯内普在内的几位教授，结果乌姆里奇不请自来出现在那晚宴上，对于自己没有被邀请极其不快，最后聚会不欢而散，转过天来新的两条教育令就出现了。

其中《第二十四号教育令》令带来的直接后果是，魁地奇学院队被强制解散。

“那个女人会毁了学校！这样不行！”哈利烦躁地挥散杖尖喷射出来的银光，他的守护神咒丝毫没有进展，德拉科坐在床上看一本魔药书，哈利靠在他身上。

“考虑到你三番五次冲撞她，重组魁地奇球队失败我一点都不意外。”德拉科翻过一页慢慢的说，“往好了想，至少你不用再应付那个老狐狸的聚会了。”

“不如你把福灵剂借我吧，喝了以后再去找癞蛤蟆申请一次，说不定就通过了。”哈利趴在德拉科肩膀上，讨好地看着他。

“不要，反正今年我也没有上场的机会，在那个女人身上浪费一瓶福灵剂太亏了，你起开，压在我身上重死了。”德拉科把书反扑在床上，把人从自己肩膀上推下去。

哈利发出一声怪叫躺在德拉科腿上，仰面看着他：“你不能这么对我！你不能剥夺我现在霍格沃茨为数不多的乐趣之一！那可是魁地奇！”

德拉科扯出一个看不出是假笑还是幸灾乐祸的微笑，用手指梳理哈利的头发：“很遗憾，亲爱的，这不是我导致的，如果你能更有脑子一点不冲撞乌姆里奇，或许现在不至于这么惨。”

哈利有一瞬间觉得德拉科对自己的动作，很像是小天狼星在捋顺克鲁克山的毛，他一翻身坐起来，差点撞到德拉科的下巴，但是还没等德拉科发火，寝室门被敲响了：“波特，格兰杰和韦斯莱在外面叫你。”

哈利迅速扑到门边拉开房门，布雷司站在外面，看见德拉科靠坐在床上他吹了声口哨：“这么早就打算睡了？打扰到你们的睡前运动了吗？”

“珍惜生命不好么？”德拉科瞪了一眼布雷司，对方显然不在乎这个不痛不痒的眼刀，话带到了，他大笑着回自己寝室去了。

哈利钻出地窖，看见赫敏和罗恩正在四处张望，见哈利出来他们立刻迎上去，把他拽到一根柱子后面，罗恩还在警惕的看着身后有没有人来，赫敏压低了声音说：“哈利，说真的，不能再这样下去了，教授们的评分表出来了，刚才我路过麦格教授办公室的时候听到的，斯内普和特里劳妮都得到了一个留校察看。”

“斯内普？留校察看？她怎么敢对一个院长这么做！”哈利小声尖叫，暗自庆幸还好德拉科没跟出来，不然一准发火。

“她一定是在给邓布利多警告，现在斯内普就更加不可能教我们防御术了，但是我们不能这样毫无准备，那个人——”

“伏地魔，赫敏，你可以直接说他的名字。”哈利看见罗恩抖了一下，“只是个名字而已。”

“对，伏地魔，伏地魔已经回来了，我们不能毫无准备。”赫敏飞快的说完，又看了一眼哈利。

“所以？”哈利疑惑地看了她一眼。

“这么说吧，她希望，当然我也希望你......嗯，还有马尔福能够来继续教我们黑魔法防御术。”罗恩低声插了一句话进来。

“对，对，是这样的，你看，我们去年为了三强比赛一起练习的就很不错，斯内普这个学期教了我们那么多防御咒，但是我们都根本没有掌握，更没有好好练习，第一节课我们都看到了，你很适合当一个老师，你能够找到我们的不足，而且......而且马尔福是唯一一个会守护神咒的，就像你说的那样，我们必须要为了防御摄魂怪而做准备。”赫敏的目光似乎有些闪躲，不敢看向哈利。

“呃，如果你是说像上个学期那样我们一起练习也可以，正好最近我也是让德拉科教我守护神咒来着，你们可以一起......”

“不，我说的不仅仅是我们几个。”赫敏急切地说，“我觉得只要有人想要学，我们都应该要帮助他们，尤其是纳威，哈利你都不能想象他这个学期在这门课上的训练有多刻苦，包括金妮、乔治、弗雷德，还有很多人，我觉得我们都应该一起。”

哈利皱了皱眉没有吭声。

“我们中只有你面对过......伏地魔！我们比任何时候都需要你！”

“‘万事通’小姐，如果你想让全校的人都听见你说的话不妨喊得声音再大一点，我认为乌姆里奇一定很高兴开除两个她不喜欢的级长换上自己的人。”德拉科不知道什么时候出现在两人身后，快步走上前横在赫敏和哈利中间，警惕地盯着赫敏。

“总之，哈利你考虑一下，我们该走了。”赫敏后退一步，拉上罗恩飞快离开地窖门口。

哈利还没来得及开口跟德拉科说什么，又一个声音传来：“不得不说，我觉得这个主意很不错。”

“谁！”

塞德里克从一旁转出来：“主意不错，但是警惕性太差，要不是我在这附近下了静音咒，确实整层楼都听见你们刚才说的话了。”

哈利这才意识到从提到伏地魔的名字开始，他和赫敏都不由自主抬高了音量。

“偷听可不是什么高尚的行为，迪戈里。”哈利冷冷的说。

“算不上偷听，我本来也是要来找你的，这是邓布利多教授让我交给你的。”塞德里克拿出一卷密封的羊皮纸，露出一个笑容，语气诚恳地说，“不要这么敌意，哈利，我觉得格兰杰刚才说得很有道理，我们需要你，比任何时候都需要，自从乌姆里奇来了以后，所有的课程都受到了影响，我甚至设想过，如果三强最后是我握住了奖杯，我是没有机会从神秘人手里活下来的，但是你做到了，所以好好考虑一下这个提议好吗？”

说完塞德里克又笑了一下，转身回去赫奇帕奇的休息室。

哈利摆摆手示意德拉科他不想在这里谈论这个，两人重新回到寝室，哈利拆开羊皮纸，邓布利多约他明天晚上去校长办公室，看来他们又要继续探索伏地魔的过往了。


	100. Chapter 100

哈利显得神情恍惚，刚刚看过邓布利多去孤儿院找少年里德尔的记忆，眼下他似乎花了一会儿工夫才意识到自己身处校长办公室，邓布利多正微笑地看着他。

“我不明白......”哈利喃喃地说，“教授，你是想让我明白我和伏地魔不一样是么？”

“为什么这么说呢？”邓布利多依然和蔼地看着他。

“上一次过后我就有这样模糊的猜测，我知道我爸爸妈妈是相爱的，而梅洛普是用了一些手段才得到里德尔的，而且显然，我父亲宁愿用一种几近自杀的方式，只是为了让我母亲能够带着我逃跑，但是伏地魔的爸爸抛弃了他；还有梅洛普......她甚至不愿意为了自己的儿子活下来......不像我妈妈......”哈利没有说下去，他心里沉甸甸的，其实这些事情二年级的时候他就已经明白了，但是也许他和伏地魔只不过是殊途同归呢？说到底他们依然都是孤儿，有着很难说谁更悲惨的童年，而且是的，就好像只要他们愿意，他们可以伤害任何人。

“我不能说自己没有这个意思，但是你看上去依然很疑虑。”邓布利多鼓励他继续说下去。

“我不知道，就好像，我觉得自己和他一样，有着那种‘只要愿意，就可以害人受伤’的本领......”哈利觉得自己伤疤又痛了起来。

邓布利多笑了笑，打开冥想盆一旁的玻璃柜，从里面取出来又一只装着银白色记忆的小瓶子，倒进冥想盆。

“这里还有一段记忆，也许你可以找到自己的答案。”

哈利将信将疑地把头伸进去。

** **“波特先生，谢谢你，马尔福家欠你一条生命之债。”** **

** **

一个冷冷的声音响起，哈利望过去，是卢修斯。哈利记得这句话，是二年级他把德拉科从密室救出来之后，在教员休息室里卢修斯对自己说的，后来他就退出房间了，留下卢修斯和邓布利多两个人，他们谈了什么吗？

哈利看见二年级的自己关上门以后，卢修斯盯着正在写字的邓布利多，停了半晌，最后面无表情的说：“你把我留下来特意听这些话，不只是为了让我感谢波特救了我儿子吧。”

邓布利多好像终于写完了那样，放下手里的羽毛笔，双手交叉放在胸前，表情平和地回答：“我们都知道这一次的袭击是怎么回事，对吗？卢修斯。”

哈利看见卢修斯后背一僵，依然没什么感情的说：“我不知道你在说什么。”

“这本日记本可是伏地魔珍贵的私人物品，他一定是在失势前交给了自己信任的得力下属保管，现在我们都知道他并没有真的死亡，这只是一段记忆，为了得到哈利便可以不计得失，如果他有朝一日回来了，这次德拉科只是昏迷，下一次呢？卢修斯，你真的愿意冒这个险吗？”

卢修斯握着手掌的手指骨泛白，哈利感觉他在努力稳住自己的身形。

“卢修斯，我知道你曾经的选择，让我们把话摊开来说吧，我知道你跟伏地魔不一样，或者说不完全一样，那个时候你心里就担心纳西莎，她并没有加入你们的队伍，我说的对吗？这很让人惊叹，考虑到她有个贝拉特里克斯那样的姐姐，你一定是费尽心思才让她没有被打上那个烙印的。”邓布利多不慌不忙，但是审视的目光一直紧紧盯着卢修斯，就像是一副无形的枷锁让他无处可逃，“所以这个日记本，你想聊聊吗？哈利说他跟里德尔学习魔法，这就是你的目标吗？你打算把哈利培养成下一个黑魔王？”

哈利好像一口气喘不上来，一切都说得通了，二年级那个暑假，马尔福庄园忘记关门的书房，掉落在地上通俗易懂的黑魔法教材......原来都是卢修斯精心策划的结果吗？那他和德拉科的关系呢？

卢修斯没有说话的时间里，哈利觉得自己的身体每一秒都在变得更冷，为什么邓布利多要让他看这个？原来自己一直生活在谎言之中吗？他的生活不过是一场精心策划的演出吗？

就在哈利快要绝望的时候，卢修斯终于缓缓开口：“我不能否认这一点，但是......”

卢修斯微不可查地轻晃了一下脑袋，似乎不确定那样，哈利盯着他，试图从他的脸上找出答案。

“你觉得他会比伏地魔更令人害怕吗？”邓布利多的声音依然很平静。

卢修斯气恼地用手杖敲了一下地板：“把德拉科卷进这场是非是我没想到的，他和波特的关系会如此亲密也是我始料未及的，我更没想到波特会去救他。”

“哈利很喜欢斯莱特林，他对自己的学院始终维护和热爱，但是这并不妨碍他拥有格兰芬多的正直和勇气，卢修斯，是时候看清楚了，哈利不是你们想的那样会成为下一个黑魔王。”

“是的，他不是，我想象不到任何一种情况下，黑魔王会去救一个人。”

“那么我是不是可以认为我们达成了一致，接下来可以谈谈我们的合作了？”

哈利从记忆回到现实，他恍惚地看了一眼邓布利多，老人好像走神了一般看着福克斯，脸上带着慈祥的微笑。

“教授，我不明白......”哈利小声说，这段记忆大概就是解释卢修斯是什么时候选择叛离伏地魔的，但是为什么邓布利多让他看这段记忆呢？

“我和里德尔一直有一个分歧，那就是我始终相信爱是最伟大的魔法，可是他只崇尚黑魔法的力量。”邓布利多慢慢收回目光重新看着哈利，“我私以为，你活着站在我面前已经足以论证这个观点。”

哈利不自觉捏住自己校袍的一角。

“当然，更重要的一点，我发现你在改变斯莱特林学院，亲爱的孩子。不瞒你说，汤姆在斯莱特林的时候，他聚集了一大帮所谓的‘朋友’，在我看来更像是他的仆从，后来他们也是最早的一批食死徒。伏地魔从来都不需要朋友，他不喜欢所谓的帮助和陪伴，他也很讨厌自己汤姆这个普通的名字，他希望自己是独一无二的。”

哈利点点头，这一点在二年级的时候，他就已经听那个回忆里的汤姆·里德尔说过了，他有多么憎恶自己的姓名。

“但是现在情况是完全不一样的，我注意到不仅仅是斯莱特林，四个学院的学生都能跟你很友好的相处，哈利，这是非常了不起的，你团结了整个学校，所以你看，在接近伏地魔的时候，很多人会被诱发出心里黑暗的一面，他们烧杀抢掠，无恶不作；但是你不一样，哈利，你可以唤醒人们心中美好的一面，我想马尔福一家就是很好的例子，不是么？”邓布利多笑眯眯地看着哈利。

哈利十分不好意思地揉了揉自己的头发，暑假的时候德拉科说，如果不是自己，那他们家一定是站在食死徒的阵营，所以他真的能够带来希望吗？

“我听卢平说了三年级你在练习守护神咒的时候遇到的变故，还有去年三强争霸赛在迷宫里，和暑假布莱克老宅里的事情，哈利，我希望你明白这一点，虽然你和里德尔都在斯莱特林，甚至如你说的那样，你们都有着‘只要愿意，就可以害人受伤’的本领，但是你们始终是不一样的。”

哈利只是看着邓布利多，他心情好受多了，是的，所有人都向他无数次证明了这一点，他和伏地魔是不一样的。

“是的，先生，我明白了。”

“那太好了，不过还有一件事我希望你也能注意到。”

哈利疑惑地看着邓布利多，静静地等他把下半句说完。

邓布利多转头看着冥想盆里的液体，那里面银白色的记忆正在一丝一缕打着旋，他平静地说：“我带你看这些关于里德尔过往的记忆，不仅希望你能够明白自己和他是不同的，我还想让你关注他一些行为，从他在孤儿院就喜欢收集胜利品这件事，你要记住他的这种嗜好，这对于未来格外重要。”

哈利偏着头思考了一会儿，不是太明白，但是他还是点点头，把里德尔这点小癖好记在心里。

“好了，哈利，时候不早了，你该回去睡觉了。”邓布利多最后笑了一下，让哈利离开自己的办公室。

哈利还是感觉有点儿恍惚，回到地窖发现德拉科不在寝室，大概是去履行级长夜巡的职责去了，哈利扑倒在床上脑子里乱乱的，这个学期的事情实在是太多，光是要应付O.W.Ls考试就已经让大多数学生焦虑不安了，他还有伏地魔的事情要考虑，哈利觉得自己的脑子快要被塞爆了。

这时伤疤传来一阵灼烧，哈利感觉到心底传来一阵狂喜，更准确的来说，是伏地魔正在大笑，好像发生了什么值得他欣喜若狂的喜事。

“哈利？哈利？”

哈利终于从伤疤剧烈的疼痛和被动感受的愉悦中挣扎出来，目光迷离的望着前方，一团金灿灿的光斑，他想也没想就扑了过去，德拉科应声摔倒在床垫里。

“发生了什么？你刚刚为什么一边发出大笑一边又好像痛苦不堪，你吓到我了。”德拉科赶紧抱住身上的人，手放在后背一上一下拍着。

但是不知道为什么，哈利现在并不想谈论那个，他很急切地撑起身子看着德拉科：“你爸爸没有安排你来接近我吧？我是说一年级的时候。”

“什么乱七八糟的，我爸爸为什么要安排我接近你？”德拉科莫名其妙的看着悬在自己头顶的人，伸出手探了探他的额头，“没发烧啊......你该不会是被伏地魔弄坏脑袋了吧？不对，你刚刚去了那个老疯子那里，他不会给你下药了吧？”

哈利甩甩头把德拉科的手从额头上甩下去，继续扑倒抱住德拉科的脖子，在他颈侧满足地蹭了蹭。

也许是看过虚幻的景象太多，对哈利来说，德拉科爱他是真实的，这件事现在显得比什么都重要。


	101. Chapter 101

第二天还没进礼堂，哈利就知道昨天伏地魔为什么那样狂喜了。

“你们听说了么？阿兹卡班发生集体越狱了。”潘西脸色苍白，神色不安的靠在哈利和德拉科身边，布雷司站在她身后，皱着眉四处张望。

“什么？摄魂怪呢？”

“它们倒戈了是不是。”德拉科不自觉向后退了一步，看上去就要摔倒了。

潘西没有点头，双手颤抖着攥着一封信。

“走，快去礼堂，我们围在这里太显眼了。”布雷司握住潘西的手臂带着她往外走。

哈利看见诺特微笑着走下楼梯。

“走，快走。”德拉科也拉住哈利。

“什么时候的事。”哈利听见自己的声音，不知道是从哪里发出来的那样，他甚至不知道自己在问谁。

“昨天晚上。”布雷司绷着脸简单的说。

人们像是往常一样热闹，大家都在热烈的讨论着明天终于可以去霍格莫德，三年级的学生显得格外亢奋，消息还没有传的那么快，《预言家日报》不知道是没有来得及刊登这则消息，还是福吉又一次把它按了下去。

他们什么都不知道，还在担心考试，在为一个即将到来的周末而欢欣鼓舞，他们不知道自己的生命在遭受怎样的威胁。

哈利呆坐在自己的座位上，越过整个大厅看全校的学生，他们全部都洋溢着快乐的微笑。

** **“我是没有机会从神秘人手里活下来的。”** **

哈利看见塞德里克坐在赫奇帕奇的长桌上，正在和他的朋友们聊天，见秋·张走进大厅，抬手跟她打招呼，秋抿着嘴笑了一下，脸上透着红晕。

如果他们遇到伏地魔，或者只是遇到失去管控的摄魂怪，他们都没有机会活下来。这个想法像是铁锤一样重重捶打哈利的腹部。他必须要做点什么。

“我同意了，赫敏，按你说的做。”走进黑魔法防御教室前，哈利匆匆在赫敏身边说了这么一句话，然后回到自己的座位上，乌姆里奇依然坐在教室的角落里，斯内普站在讲台上，黑板上布置着今天的读书任务。

他必须要做点什么。哈利低着头假装看书，但是他一个字都看不进去。

** **“帕金森家似乎有些动摇。”** **

** **“我爸爸从我们这么大的时候就跟你爸爸玩在一起了。”** **

** **“就，还和以前一样，好的。”** **

这场悄然打响的预备战中，大家不管是主动还是被动，都已经选择了自己的立场，他们或许明白也或许并不清楚这中间的危险，但是哈利觉得自己不能再让任何人看见死亡，他是被被选中的那一个，他要给大家带去希望，这是他的职责。

转过天来，阿兹卡班发生越狱的事情终于见报，福吉信誓旦旦的说是贝拉策划了这起事故，却只字不提失控的摄魂怪。

霍格莫德比以往冷清许多，那则消息确实让学生惶惶不安，哈利跟在赫敏和罗恩身后，三个人走到猪头酒吧。

“我通知了几个人，他们应该快来了。”赫敏点了三瓶黄油啤酒，坐立不安的看着窗外。

首先推门进来的是德拉科，他带着潘西、布雷司还有高尔和克拉布。德拉科嫌弃地看了一眼脏乱的环境，但是没说什么，在哈利身边坐下。

潘西低着头，但是从她颤抖的身体能够感受到她的恐惧，布雷司用手臂环住她，贴在她耳边轻声安慰。

接着是乔治、弗雷德和乔丹，他们每人抱着一个大纸袋。

后面陆陆续续有人推开酒吧店门，金妮挽着迈克尔的手臂，后面跟着两个男生哈利不认识，塞德里克带着秋，还有厄尼和贾斯汀以及一些赫奇帕奇的学生，纳威、迪安和西莫是一起来的。

“你来干什么。”哈利冷漠地盯着西莫的脸。

“我......”西莫不安地用脚尖蹭了蹭地板，“我是来道歉的，我觉得《预言家日报》是一派胡言，我把去年斯基特在《女巫周刊》写的文章寄给我妈妈了，她没看过那个，我想通过今天的事情她会看进去的。”

哈利没有说话，最后走进来的是卢娜，她还是那副神思缥缈的模样，就好像不小心推门闯入一般，但是纳威挪了个座位让她坐在自己身边。

狭小的空间瞬间挤满了人，吧台后正在擦杯子的老板被这阵势吓到了一般，他的店里从来没有来过这么多人。

“好了，我看看......一共是33个人？”弗雷德站起来迅速点清了人数。

“30瓶黄油啤酒，谢谢。”乔治走到吧台旁，抱回来一摞黄油啤酒。

德拉科不耐烦的扔出一个加隆，把放在面前的瓶子推得离自己远一点：“我们不是来开茶话会的，快点开始吧。”

“人太多了。”哈利皱起眉毛。

“我们就......就先开始吧，等说完以后再做决定。”赫敏显然也被这个人数吓了一跳，手在袍子上蹭了蹭。站起来，用比平常略高一点的声音说：“大家好，是这样的，你们都知道为什么要上这儿来......”

“我只想听波特是怎么说的，他号称神秘人回来了，但是我们都没有看到证据。”一个赫奇帕奇的学生打断了赫敏的话。

“扎卡赖斯！今早上《预言家日报》的消息就是证据！你不会真的以为阿兹卡班的越狱只是一场意外吧？”塞德里克看了一眼说话的人。

“伏地魔回来了，是的没错，如果你不相信就请出去。”哈利冷冷地说，他看到很多人因为自己说出这个名字而颤抖，纳威险些摔下座位，这让他更烦躁了，这绝对是一个错误的决定。

“我当然不相信！你看看这里坐着的人？我敢说斯莱特林有一半人都是那个人的走狗！”扎卡赖斯轻蔑的说。

“滚出去！”德拉科激动地站起来，潘西已经把自己蜷成一团了，发出啜泣。

“我在这儿是因为我假设大家已经有共同认识，如果还有谁是企图来跟我辩论的，抱歉我没有那个时间。”哈利扫视了一圈人群。

“坐下，或者出去，扎卡赖斯，我们来这里是学习防御术的，不是来听故事的。”塞德里克平静地说，他是男学生会主席，扎卡赖斯这才不情不愿地闭嘴，把自己缩在赫奇帕奇的学生中，嘴里还在低声叨咕些什么，塞德里克不再看他，转回身望向哈利，简单的发言，“正如我们知道的那样，哈利独自面对了神秘人......”

“伏地魔。”哈利纠正他，“我希望以后你们在我面前都能够直呼他的名字，这只是一个名字，如果你们想要对抗他，就从正视他的名字开始。”

“是......是......伏地魔......没错，这只是一个名字，哈利独自面对了伏地魔。”塞德里克深吸了一口气，终于能够接着把话说下去，“哈利独自面对了伏地魔，并且活了下来，我们需要他帮助我们学习一些真正的防御术，如果这是一场战争，那我们都应该有保护自己，甚至是走上战场保护我们重要的人的能力。”

大家沉默着，似乎还在消化要直面这个名字的恐惧。

“如果你们甚至不能直呼他的名字，那就更不可能直接面对他了，不如回去躲在魔法部为你们营造的安全幻象之下。”

“哈利一年级的时候，就能够独自面对神......伏......伏地魔......”纳威艰难地喊出这个名字，身体抖了一下，但是还是坚持说下去，“他从伏地魔手里救出了魔术石。”

“魔法石，隆巴顿。”德拉科斜了他一眼。

纳威又缩了回去，好像对他来说德拉科比那个名字更让人害怕，哈利轻笑一声。

“二年级他用格兰芬多宝剑杀死了蛇怪！”金妮说道，“一个人把我和马尔福从密室里救了出来。”

“可是他是个斯莱特林！”扎卡赖斯又不满地嚷起来。

“这只能说明他通过了两个学校创始人的认可，更加证明了斯莱特林不是敌人！”塞德里克也显得有点不耐烦了。

“是啊，当一个三年级的斯莱特林用守护神咒抵御上百只摄魂怪的时候，你这个小宝贝又在哪里？”布雷司不屑地说，“谢谢，优秀的人都在斯莱特林，我要是你就乖乖闭嘴，不会跟这个学院作对。”

“被乌姆里奇打断前，斯内普正要教我们用守护神咒，他说这是个很有用的魔咒。”迪安补充道。

“考虑到现在这个情况，我觉得这很有必要。”潘西细声细气地说了从进来到现在的第一句话。

“好的，好的，那我们可以认为现在大家都达成了共识。”赫敏终于松了口气，“那么我们就要定下来上课时间，一个星期至少一次没有问题吧。”

“只要不跟魁地奇训练的时间冲突。”格兰芬多的队长安吉丽娜嘀咕了一句。

“好的，那我会专门挑在格兰芬多训练的时候。”哈利很不痛快地说，斯莱特林今年没有魁地奇球队，这让他这个队长很没面子。

“总之，定下来时间地点我会通知你们的，现在，愿意参与的来签名。”赫敏从包里拿出羊皮纸和羽毛笔。

“不，今天来的每一个人都要签名，我要确保没有人会把这件事说出去，如果你们说了我会知道的。”

弗雷德和乔治不在乎的站在第一个，签下自己的名字，塞德里克和秋紧跟其后。

“我要看到他们几个签了才会签！”扎卡赖斯指着坐在哈利身边斯莱特林的学生，好像还在做最后的抵抗。

“签下你的名字，从此以后不要再出现在我面前！”哈利忍无可忍。

最后所有人都签名完毕，走出酒吧的时候扎卡赖斯被双胞胎使了一个绊脚咒，很狼狈的摔倒在雪地上，又被金妮甩了一脸扑扇翅膀的蝙蝠，怪叫着逃出霍格莫德。

“我觉得应该对他用一个遗忘咒。”潘西忧心忡忡地看着扎卡赖斯逃跑的方向。

“我会确保他不会说出去的。”塞德里克摇摇头，叹了口气，“抱歉，哈利，他非要跟来。”

“没事，谢谢你今天的支持。”哈利又看了一眼名单，让赫敏收好名单，几个人在酒吧门口分手，各自散去。


	102. Chapter 102

第一次聚会前的日子一如既往很糟糕，乌姆里奇颁发了一大堆乱七八糟的规章制度，包括“禁止使用佐科店和韦斯莱的产品”、“要时刻保持衣冠整齐彬彬有礼”、“男生和女生之间的距离不得少于8英寸”......

喇叭里循环播放这些规章的时候，哈利就站在喇叭底下，拽住德拉科的领带把他拉到自己面前吻了他一下。

“我想她没有禁止男生和男生之间不能亲密交往。”哈利挑了挑眉毛，满不在乎地说。

“真有你的，波特。”德拉科直接把人推在墙壁上反吻过去。

周围的学生吹起口哨哄堂大笑。

哈利终于记起给小天狼星送信，问起他关于斯多吉的事情，还跟他抱怨了乌姆里奇和黑魔法防御小组的事情。

小天狼星回信前，赫敏研究出了变形的加隆，并且通知了第一次集会的时间。

大家集中到有求必应屋，决定小组的名字叫D.A.。

“这太妙了，还可以代表‘邓布利多军’。”金妮拍了一下手。

“‘德拉科军’也不错。”布雷司抱着手臂吹了声口哨。

“领导是哈利。”德拉科斜了他一眼。

“唔，但是你得教大家守护神咒的部分。”哈利用魔杖戳了戳德拉科的手臂。

“德拉科和哈利的名字合起来也不错，Drarry’s Army，也是D.A.。”卢娜轻快的说。

“放过它吧，一个名字而已！D.A.就挺好了。”哈利赶紧截断这个话题奇怪的走向，他已经看到拉文德和帕德玛窃窃私语了，“总之名单在这里了，不管你们以后是否决定继续参与这个集会，你们都要严格准守保密协议，否则我会知道的。”

第一堂课，哈利让大家先两两练习缴械咒，比起在斯内普的课堂上，纳威的进步的确很大，卢娜和克里维兄弟还没有学习过这个咒语，哈利单独教了他们一遍。

其实哈利觉得塞德里克和双胞胎都完全没必要来参与这样的联系，他们都已经七年级了，这些咒语早就学过了，不过哈利看出来了，塞德里克主要是陪秋来的，有他在哈利也乐得轻松，赫奇帕奇的学生都更加乐意找自己学院的男学生会主席请教；而乔治和弗雷德简直就是来捣乱的，他们不断在背后神不知鬼不觉弄飞大家的魔杖，哈利看见了，但是没有制止，如果真的遇上食死徒，那不可能像是决斗一样一对一，想办法躲避来自背后的攻击也是很有必要的。

高尔和克拉布的进步确实是哈利没想到的，虽然去年和他们一起练习过防御咒，但是这两人当时的表现简直就像是两个活靶子，而现在，他们竟然可以躲过一两次双胞胎的偷袭。

第一次训练结果很让人满意，哈利安排了下一次的课程，在练习斯内普已经教过的魔咒基础上加了一个倒挂金钩，这个魔咒其实是德拉科教他的，并不是一个传统的防御咒，但是很有效。

虽然魁地奇的赛季将近，但是这和斯莱特林没有关系，哈利只能不开心的把自己闷在休息室写堆积成山的作业，蒙太显得很生气，诺特和他坐在不远的地方奚落哈利。

“蒙太真可惜，如果魁地奇队长是你大概就不会出现这样的情况了，现在这个位置让一个精神失常的人抢了去，斯莱特林今年的连冠也算是到头了。”诺特夸张地摇摇头。

哈利很想反驳一句，但是德拉科收起手里的羽毛笔拉着他走出休息室。

“听着，哈利，你不能和诺特在公共休息室吵架。”德拉科低声警告哈利。

“为什么不行？！你听见他的话了，上个学期小克劳奇假扮穆迪，在课堂上展示不可饶恕咒的时候你也看到他的表情了，我敢说他现在就是狂热跟从了伏地魔。”

“是的，正是因为这个，你更不能跟他吵架！”德拉科瞪了他一眼，“你在生气的时候说话什么时候过脑子了，他就是故意激怒你，试图从你这里套话。”

哈利还是愤愤不平，不过当他们走到礼堂里的时候，海德薇正好飞了进来，不比平时优雅的姿势，姑娘飞得歪歪斜斜，几乎是撞到哈利面前，停下来以后翅膀耷拉着，腿上绑着一张便条。

“它受伤了。”哈利眉毛拧在一起，他举起海德薇仔细检查，只有翅膀，好像是被袭击了一样，姑娘从来没有受过伤，飞再远的距离也总能完美的完成它的送信任务。

“时间也不对，这已经错过早上送信的时候了，去找格拉普兰教授看看吧。”德拉科伸手取下绑在海德薇腿上的信件，是小天狼星，他还是约哈利晚上在休息室的火炉面谈，德拉科把信卷起放进哈利的书包，“小天狼星的语言表达能力得有多差，从来在信上讲不清楚事情的吗？”

哈利笑了一下，他还挺乐意小天狼星这么做的，写信不如直接对话来得舒服，他猜小天狼星也是想借着这个机会见见自己。哈利让海德薇停在自己肩膀上，两个人往教员休息室走。

格拉普兰教授留下了海德薇，麦格教授警告了哈利，说送往霍格沃茨的信件有可能被监视了，让他多加留神。

好不容易等到晚上和小天狼星约定的时间，哈利坐在火炉旁，德拉科依然靠在楼梯口给他们望风。

“噢，哈利，我看过你的信了。”小天狼星出现在炉火里开门见山的说。

“怎么样？”哈利急切的问，他也不知道希望小天狼星先回答哪个问题。

“黑魔法防御小组棒极了，不过你们选择聚会地点的时候应该更留心些，蒙顿格斯在猪头酒吧看到你们了，但愿你们正式聚会的时候不会这么大意。斯多吉被捕的事情我们已经解决了，你不用太操心，但是练好你的守护神咒，哈利，我不得不提醒你这一点，摄魂怪几乎是公然叛离魔法部，虽然福吉那个蠢货依然不肯承认这一点。”说到这儿，小天狼星咬牙切齿地啐了一口，懊恼地说，“傲罗现在天天都被安排在外追捕这些越狱的食死徒，明明有更容易得手的目标，可是福吉充耳不闻，只能放任他们在那儿晃来晃去，你敢相信吗？福吉居然让我们去抓贝拉特里克斯，我们上哪给他抓一个死人去。”

“他还派了一个癞蛤蟆来监视邓布利多呢。”哈利和小天狼星一样烦躁，“乌姆里奇不让我们正常上黑魔法防御课，不让用魔杖，不让练习魔法，”

“那是自然，福吉觉得邓布利多打算训练一支军队对抗自己。”

“他疯了。”

“何止是疯了，你们真该和莱姆斯聊聊这个女人，她两年前起草了一个反狼人的法律，让莱姆斯根本找不到工作。”

“她是不是食死徒？在伏地魔手下一定会得到重用吧。”哈利情不自禁地砸了一下地面，德拉科回头不赞同地看了他一眼。

“可惜她不是，如果说福吉是单纯的蠢，她这个人就是单纯的坏，她甚至提议把人鱼和马人驱拢在一起......”小天狼星话没说完突然转过头，立刻消失在火焰里。

哈利吓得坐在地上，火里出现了一只手，摸索着好像打算抓住什么东西，那是乌姆里奇的手。

“这个女人！她怎么敢！”哈利狠狠地踹了一脚木炭，那只粗短的手猛地收了回去，哈利想起什么一样，小声尖叫，“海德薇！海德薇就是被她抓伤的！”

“看起来她在监视所有的飞路和信件。”德拉科皱着眉走过来，刚才哈利踹起的木炭飞出几点火星，在地摊上留下几个烧焦的痕迹，抽出魔杖用了个恢复如初，“你最好忍住你的脾气，公共休息室早晚得被你拆了。”

“我和小天狼星说话又不违法，她这么做根本没有道理！”

“但是如果她知道有个凤凰社的存在，情况就不一样了，凤凰社会被当做是邓布利多为首的秘密组织，福吉等的就是这样的线索。”

哈利愤恨地走回寝室，嘴里不停咒骂着乌姆里奇和福吉，德拉科好笑地跟在他身后关上门，贴心地下了一个静音咒，哈利终于放肆的骂开了。

在听了哈利无间断骂了这两个人十分钟以后，德拉科忍无可忍，把人捞进自己怀里吻了过去：“吵死了，骂得累不累，歇会儿吧。”

哈利舔了舔德拉科的嘴唇，像是吃滋滋蜂蜜糖那样把他的唇瓣含在嘴里，含含糊糊地说：“不累，但是有点渴。”

两个人抱在一起亲吻了好一会儿，哈利的怒气总算是平息下去，慢慢坠入梦乡。

哈利感觉自己和德拉科靠坐在黑湖旁晒太阳，高尔和克拉布在吃一罐蜂蜜公爵买来的糖果，布雷司和潘西在说悄悄话，赫敏和罗恩又在吵架，忽然间黑湖里钻出一条巨大的蛇，就好像是二年级密室里的那条蛇怪那样大，哈利看见它了，接着梦境变得模糊，哈利觉得自己进入了那条蛇的身体，他好像变成了那条蛇。

四周的环境变得昏暗，他贴在地板上游走，路过一条幽暗的长廊，来到一个门前，他听见自己嘴里发出“嘶嘶”的声音，这时面前突然出现一个人，饥饿和嗜血的兴奋让哈利仿佛被点燃了一样，他想要咬这个人，他也这么做了。

毒牙嵌进那个人的皮肤，温热的血液和血腥的味道瞬间在哈利的口腔里炸开，他听见那个人发出大叫，哈利只觉得自己前额痛得裂开，裂缝中被插进一块烧红的烙铁那样，有人在叫他的名字，哈利拼命看清倒在自己面前的人——亚瑟·韦斯莱。


	103. Chapter 103

哈利撑在床边呕吐，他眼前发黑，什么也看不见，脑袋也痛得爆炸，耳边一片嗡鸣。

“哈利！哈利！”

意识开始回笼，浸满冷汗的后背放着一只温暖的手，正顺着他的脊骨给他顺气。

“你做噩梦了，哈利，别怕。”似乎是见哈利不吐了，那人拿过一块手帕给哈利擦了擦脸，扶着他的肩膀想叫哈利靠在自己身上。

哈利想要大声尖叫，但是没有一个音节从他喉咙里传出来。他刚才几乎杀了韦斯莱先生！他必须做点什么！但是德拉科却在不依不饶地想要把他按回被子里。

“......杀人了......杀人了！”哈利终于从喉咙里挤出几个音节，他抓住德拉科的手腕，语无伦次地说，“到处都是血......是我......是那条蛇......很严重......我是那条蛇......”

“听着，哈利，你做噩梦了，就像之前那样，你一直躺在这里，我听着你尖叫，我把你叫起来，就是这样的！”德拉科飞快地说，紧紧握住哈利抓着他的手，拉起被子想要给他盖上。

“我就是那条蛇！”哈利狂怒地吼出来，“去找斯内普！带我去找邓布利多！快去！”

哈利撑着身子，挣扎着从床上起身，但是他根本站不稳，腿一软倒在地板上，德拉科吓坏了，赶紧从地上扶起哈利，让他重新坐回床上。

“好好好，你坐着，不要动，我这就去找斯内普教授，你坐着，别让我担心，好吗？”

“快去！”哈利一把推开德拉科，坐在床上气喘吁吁，他只觉得自己嘴里还能尝到血腥味那样，眼前的景象也是一片模糊。

哈利听见寝室门被推开，好像有冷风灌进来，哈利趴在床边又吐了起来，这种感觉比他第一次用杀戮咒的感觉还要恐怖，哈利浑身哆嗦着，感受到伤疤的剧痛慢慢消退，眼前的墨色渐渐显现出一些物品的轮廓。

走廊上传来匆匆的脚步声，德拉科声音很急切：“我不知道，他一直在说他是那条蛇什么的。”

哈利勉强直起身子，抓起床头的眼镜戴上，世界变得清晰，他看见披着黑色长袍的斯内普出现在门口，德拉科急匆匆地跑到他身边，扶住他，但是哈利只是抓住德拉科的手臂，努力维持自己的呼吸，尽量简洁地说：“我看见了，是亚瑟·韦斯莱，他被蛇咬了，非常严重，不是做梦，我真的看见了，他倒在地上全是血。”

斯内普没有立刻开口，只是盯着他，好像要看穿他的内心那样，直勾勾盯着哈利的眼睛。

“我没有说谎！也没有发疯！”哈利歇斯底里地大吼。

“德拉科，带上他，我们去见校长。”说完，斯内普大步朝楼下走去。

德拉科抓起身边的校袍外套披在哈利身上，不让哈利挣脱自己，攥着他的手跟上斯内普。

斯内普派了一只家养小精灵去通知麦格，让她叫上韦斯莱，哈利终于感到一丝宽慰，斯内普把他的话当真了，没有给他开乱七八糟的药水，还让麦格通知韦斯莱家的孩子。

他们走上二楼，来到石兽跟前，进到邓布利多的办公室，虽然已经是深夜了，但是屋子里乱哄哄的，斯内普把他们领进办公室，说话的画像立刻闭嘴，一个个紧盯着哈利。

“波特说他看见亚瑟·韦斯莱被蛇咬了。”斯内普还是面无表情的对邓布利多说。

“看见？你怎么看见的？”邓布利多看上去并不是很疑惑，但是他背对哈利轻轻地问。

“他做了一个梦......”

德拉科想要解释，但是哈利很恼火他的说法，飞快打断他的话：“我看见了！我就是那条蛇！”

邓布利多没有再看哈利一眼，面对画像飞快的安排工作，安排两个画像去魔法部，又安排了一个画像去布莱克老宅，接着让福克斯去放哨。这时麦格教授带着韦斯莱家的四兄妹也进来办公室，他们都穿着睡衣，看见哈利和德拉科显得很困惑，邓布利多变出几把椅子让大家都坐下。

刚才跑出去的画像气喘吁吁地跑回来，说韦斯莱先生已经送去圣芒戈了，浑身是血，韦斯莱四兄妹很惊慌地站起来，不知道发生了什么，哈利觉得自己的胃抽搐了一下，十分难受地抱着自己的腿蜷缩起来，嘴里不停呢喃着：“我就是那条蛇，是我做的，我想要咬他......”

德拉科伸手抱住他：“不是你，哈利，那不是你。”

可是安慰是那样苍白无力，哈利觉得自己身体抖得更厉害了。

邓布利多做了一个门钥匙，从布莱克老宅回来的画像告诉他马尔福夫妇正在宅子里，小天狼星好像临时接到任务出门了，这时屋子里火光一闪，落下一根金羽毛。

“看来德拉科和哈利也不得不一起去了，米勒娃你去拦住乌姆里奇，现在大家过来，我只能简单地告诉你们，亚瑟在为凤凰社工作时受了伤，他已经被送往圣芒戈医院，你们现在要去格里莫广场12号，那儿去圣芒戈比较方便，好了，过来吧，用这个门钥匙过去，西弗你留下，我有事情跟你说。”

哈利不得不抬头，伸手去握刚刚制作好的门钥匙，但是在看见邓布利多的一瞬间，他忽然很想尖叫着扑上去，攻击他，咬住他的喉咙，把尖牙插进他的身体，品尝他血液的味道，伤疤立刻炸开剧烈的疼痛，随之而来的还有肚脐眼后被猛地一扯。

哈利觉得自己撞在地上，但是后背并不痛，他摔在一个人的怀里。

“为什么有这么多渣滓、败类，啊，克利切看见了马尔福家的小公子，还有哈利·波特。”克利切看见德拉科，眼睛一亮，立刻走上来扶起他。

“小龙，发生了什么？”

纳西莎从门口走进来，来到德拉科身边。

哈利这下彻底脱力，整个人靠在德拉科身上，一个字都不想说，即使他知道现在所有人都看着他。

“妈妈，他需要休息。”

“不，我不想睡觉，但是......抱歉，马尔福夫人，我能在沙发上坐一下吗？”

哈利明白邓布利多让他和德拉科一起来的目的，他不能让罗恩他们独自面对马尔福夫妇，多比立刻把沙发变到哈利身边，德拉科扶着他靠坐进去，纳西莎让克利切准备红茶和茶点，罗恩、金妮还有乔治和弗雷德虽然很不安，但是也坐在凳子上，他们并不太明白究竟发生了什么，只知道他们的爸爸受伤了，而他们在这里什么也做不了。

纳西莎看了一眼沙发上靠在一起的两个男孩儿，让出空间给大家，回到楼上去了。冲好的红茶香气弥散在空气里，罗恩几次想要开口，被金妮按住了，哈利终于缓过神来，嗓音沙哑地说：“我攻击了亚瑟。”

“不是你！”德拉科恼火地说。

“那就是我！我能感受到尖牙刺进皮肤的感觉，还有那种血腥味，是我想要去攻击他，就在刚刚，我甚至想要攻击邓布利多！”哈利抬高了音量，但是他不觉得自己声音有多大，跟德拉科辩论这件事让他消耗太多精力，他怀疑自己随时都有可能昏过去。

突然间一道火光照亮了昏暗的房间，一卷羊皮纸伴随着一根金色的凤凰尾毛落在他们中间。

弗雷德急忙展开羊皮纸读了起来：“爸爸还活着。我现在去圣芒戈。待在那儿，我会尽快通报消息。妈妈。”

听完信上的内容，没有人表现出松了一口气，“还活着”听上去只是一个很勉强的状态，哈利胃里灼烧着负罪感。

“听着，哈利，我不管你做了一个多么真实的噩梦，但是因为你及时察觉所以我们的爸爸才能得到抢救的时间。”金妮率先站起来安慰哈利。

“你不明白，那不只是一个噩梦......”

“难道你想说自己被伏地魔附身了吗？那么我想这个房子里我和马尔福最有发言权！”金妮也抬高了音量，瞪视哈利。

哈利愣愣地看着金妮，这才意识到她说的是二年级的时候，她和德拉科都被那个日记本控制过，但是又好像不一样，他们是被伏地魔附身了，可是为什么自己更像是附身到了一条蛇身上呢？他只是因为蛇佬腔所以读懂了蛇的思想吗？

“是的，哈利，你不可能攻击我爸爸的，只是因为你的伤疤和伏......伏地魔有某种联系，邓布利多跟我们说过这个。”罗恩也跟着说，很努力的把那个名字念出来。

弗雷德和乔治也一言一语说开了，安慰哈利，说他只是通过伤疤感受到了伏地魔的事情，仅此而已。

哈利很疲惫，他虽然很感谢韦斯莱家没有把他当怪物，但是这丝毫不能减少他心里完全溢出来的愧疚，是不是因为自己太软弱了，如果他意志坚强一点，是不是就可以控制那条蛇不攻击韦斯莱先生了呢？说到底，不管是卢修斯还是亚瑟，本来都不需要经受这样的苦难，哈利觉得自己就好像是天生的灾星，但凡跟他交好的家庭都会遭到厄运。

每个人都很着急，罗恩站起来又坐下，朝门口走了两步又被多比赶了回来，只能待在这里等待一个不确定的消息让人情绪焦躁。

德拉科一直抱着他，哈利闭着眼睛假寐，脑袋里一片钝痛，他听见纳西莎和卢修斯又下来了，这样的夜晚没有人能睡得着。德拉科小心翼翼把他从身上扶着横躺在沙发上，绕过韦斯莱兄妹走到房间外面去和父母说话。

过了不多时候，德拉科又走进来，似乎站在沙发旁观察了他一下，叹了口气。

哈利猜他发现自己并没有睡着，因为下一刻德拉科扶起他的肩膀，自己坐回原位，让哈利枕在自己腿上，手指慢慢梳着哈利的头发，指腹贴在头皮上轻轻按压，让他的头疼得到了很好的缓解。

哈利迷迷糊糊听见似乎是小天狼星回来了，跟韦斯莱兄妹讲了亚瑟的情况，好像是脱离危险了，但是要等到天亮才能去探望，接着哈利觉得自己被抱了起来，陷入一个比德拉科更为宽厚的怀抱，他不自觉往温暖的地方蹭过去，韦斯莱先生安全了这个消息，让哈利放下最后一根紧绷的神经，很快他就睡着了，或者更准确的说，是陷入昏迷。


	104. Chapter 104

哈利再次睁开眼睛，房间里还是一片昏暗，只有书桌上点了一根熏香用的蜡烛，空气中弥漫着安神的味道，乍一闻上去还似有似无有股子德拉科衣服熏香的气味，窗帘紧紧拉着看不出什么时候了，他想起自己现在是在布莱克老宅。哈利稍微动了一下，这才注意到自己枕在小天狼星的手臂上。

“小天狼星？”

哈利推了一下小天狼星的肩膀，小天狼星睁开眼睛，目光有点迷离，隔了一会儿终于有了焦距，他坐起来，从床头抓过魔杖用了个时间咒，已经快要中午了。

“休息得怎么样？”小天狼星微笑的看着他。

哈利点点头，他比昨晚上已经好多了，伤疤也不再疼痛，只不过仅仅是几个小时前发生的事，对哈利来说却好像漫长过了一个世纪。

“午饭要不要让多比给你拿到楼上来吃？”

哈利清了一下嗓子，喉咙里就好像充满了烟灰的风箱管道一样发出沙哑的杂音，隔了好一会儿他终于能发声：“渴。”

小天狼星拍了一下自己的脑门，叫多比给哈利端来蜂蜜水，哈利喝了几口，混沌的思维慢慢清明，小天狼星解除房间里为了让哈利好好休息而布下的魔咒，拉开窗帘让阳光照进来。

这时候房门被敲响，德拉科推门走进来，看见哈利坐在床上，轻声问道：“醒了？头还疼吗？”

哈利摇摇头，看看德拉科又看看小天狼星。

“昨天夜里是他陪你的。”德拉科耸耸肩。

“我是他教父！这种时候当然需要一个成年人陪着他！”小天狼星瞪了德拉科一眼。

德拉科很嫌弃地斜了他一眼：“那还真是看不出来你是个成年人。”

哈利看着两人斗嘴，无奈的摇摇头笑了一下，把杯子放在一旁的床头柜上：“好了好了，我现在已经没事了，韦斯莱先生怎么样？”

“脱离生命危险了，茉莉带着孩子们去探望他了，走的时候你好不容易睡安稳就没叫醒你。”小天狼星靠在墙上回答。

哈利点点头，松了口气。

“你还有什么想说的？你要是再说自己是那条蛇我现在就咬你。”德拉科走到床边凑到哈利颈侧，看不出是作势要咬他还是落下了一个亲吻。

“小子你能不能注意点场合！”小天狼星跳起来朝德拉科嚷嚷。

“西里斯你能不能安静一点。”纳西莎不知道什么时候出现在门外，不满地看着大呼小叫的小天狼星，转头递给德拉科一张羊皮纸，“邓布利多来的信，让你们下周一再和韦斯莱兄妹回学校。”

德拉科恭敬地从纳西莎手里接过邓布利多的信，大概是说韦斯莱兄妹需要陪他们的父亲，哈利也需要一段时间的调整，只是不要错过期末考试和复习。

哈利看完羊皮纸的内容，这才注意到已经十一月下旬了，自打乌姆里奇来了以后乱糟糟又发生了这么多事，原定在这个星期的第二次D.A.集会也赶不上了，不知道是不是应该通知赫敏让他们自己练习。

哈利任由自己的思绪天马行空涣散了一会儿，回过神来的时候纳西莎已经下楼安排午饭了，德拉科说就陪哈利在房间里吃。

小天狼星一步跨到床边，坐在哈利身旁，占领了德拉科刚才的位置，朝刚刚和纳西莎说完话的德拉科挑了一下眉。

哈利忍不住笑起来：“小天狼星，你是我教父，你不能和德拉科吃醋。”

“可是那小子陪你的时间比我长得多。”

如果小天狼星现在变成黑狗的样子，哈利发誓它一定是耷拉着耳朵和尾巴的。

“还要我再提醒你一遍吗？这要怪谁？”德拉科抱着手臂挑衅地看着小天狼星。

“不跟你扯这没用的了，哈利你刚才看起来很不安，还有什么心事吗？”

哈利攥起被单，鼓起勇气把自己看见亚瑟被攻击，到后来在邓布利多的办公室他想要对邓布利多下手全说了，最后哈利放下手里揉成一团的被单，看着小天狼星不安的问：“我和伏地魔的这种感应，这种联系，会不会让我变得越来越像他......”

“胡扯。”

哈利又揪起被单，但是小天狼星的手掌按住他的手背，认真地看着哈利的眼睛：“你不像他，你也永远不会变成他，别的我不敢保证，但是你爸爸是我见过最勇敢的人，而你妈妈我再也没遇到比她更善良的人，我确定在看见你的时候，就知道你是詹姆和莉莉的孩子，你一定听烦了，但是你长得那么像你爸爸，又有一双莉莉的眼睛，你继承了他们身上最美好的一切，你永远也不会变成伏地魔的，孩子，相信这一点。”

哈利眼睛湿润了，他真想大声说他有多害怕，如果他不能守住那些底线，如果有朝一日他无法再给别人带去希望，如果他变得和伏地魔一样想要伤害别人，哈利觉得自己怕极了，他渴望被小天狼星温暖的拥抱，他也渴望和德拉科热烈的接吻，他还想和双胞胎肆无忌惮的恶作剧，他不想失去这些，他需要朋友和家人，渴望爱与陪伴，他不想回到童年被关在碗橱里孤身一人的时光，他不想变得和伏地魔一样。

小天狼星默不作声地擦了擦哈利脸上源源不断的眼泪，然后用力把他抱在怀里。

哈利默默地流了一会儿眼泪，从小天狼星的怀抱里挣脱出来，扯过衣袖努力擦干眼睛：“我知道，邓布利多教授给我看了很多，他也告诉我，我和伏地魔是根本不一样的，但是那种愤怒实在是太真实了，那一瞬间我觉得自己就是伏地魔。”

“你当然不是，你能想象伏地魔跟人接吻吗？”小天狼星朝德拉科的方向偏了偏头。

哈利被小天狼星逗乐了，终于破涕为笑，这时克利切端着装满食物的小餐桌，挤开小天狼星，殷切地把东西端到哈利面前。

“这是给哈利·波特和马尔福少爷准备的午餐，请两位公子享用。”

“克利切这里是我家！”

“哦，那就请大少爷自己下去吃吧，克利切要去照顾女主人了。”克利切都没有给小天狼星一个眼神，“啪”的一声消失在空气里。

“她只是一副画像！她需要什么照顾！”

“好了，走开走开走开，哈利要吃午饭了。”德拉科终于找到正当理由把小天狼星推出房间。

小天狼星骂骂咧咧走下楼，哈利听着他的抱怨渐行渐远，笑得肩膀都在乱抖，哭完一场又笑过以后，他总算觉得自己轻松了不少，德拉科把餐具给他放好，分了几块熏三文鱼、烤鸡还有炸土豆条给他，两个人在房间里安静的吃完午餐，克利切撤走了小餐桌，哈利靠在德拉科身上又开始犯困。

楼下吵吵闹闹的，好像是韦斯莱一家回来了，小天狼星在楼下，哈利不需要下去迎接他们，但是不代表他不关心底下的情况，哈利闭着眼睛竖起耳朵仔细听。

双胞胎的声音很轻快，看起来韦斯莱先生确实安全了，后面还有卢平的声音，断断续续传来几个音节，狼人什么的，罗恩和金妮在嚷嚷饿死了，杂乱的脚步朝餐厅去了。

哈利知道德拉科在看他。

“我不想见韦斯莱夫人，我不想......再跟她讲一遍这个事，也不想被她问起感觉怎么样，就......这样暂时不见面才是最好的。”哈利被德拉科盯得突然一阵心虚，没头没脑的解释。

“你只要知道，第一这不是你做的，更不是你的错；第二你救了那个人一命，他们家得说你是救命恩人。你只要知道这两件事就可以了。”

哈利停了一会儿，慢慢点头，即使对第二件事他心里颇具微词，还是明智的选择不跟德拉科争辩，两人并肩躺在床上，德拉科牵着哈利的手，用魔杖召唤出守护神，小猫在房间里跳跃了几下，落在哈利身边蹭了蹭他的侧脸，最后消散在空气里。

“我还是学不会守护神咒。”这件事困扰了哈利两年，他觉得自己的守护神就好像被什么东西堵住了一样，死活不能从魔杖里钻出来。

德拉科歪头看了他一眼，把自己的魔杖放在哈利手中，然后握住他的手，把人半搂在自己怀里。

“闭上眼睛。”

哈利靠在德拉科肩膀上，顺从的闭上眼睛，德拉科贴在他后背上，胸膛传来心跳的振动，两人手臂缠着手臂，掌心贴着手背。

德拉科的声音继续在身后贴着哈利的耳畔响起:“想一件第一时间出现在你脑海里的事情，说出来，让我知道。”

三年级的那个夜空立刻浮现出来，彼时大犬座和天龙座在他眼前闪烁着明亮的光，德拉科在他眼前，告诉他天狼星会在最黑的夜晚带他回家，而天龙座将永恒陪伴在他身边。德拉科说自己的生日愿望是一切如哈利所愿，而现在，他正躺在布莱克老宅里，和小天狼星住在一个房子里，德拉科从身后抱着他。一切都完美的契合在一起。

“Draco is yours.”德拉科贴在哈利耳边轻柔的说，“星星是你的，我也是你的。”

哈利只觉得自己心弦一动，手腕轻转，握着山楂木的魔杖，嘴里念出咒语:“呼神护卫。”

一股暖流仿佛是从心底涌动出来的，冲破恐惧驱散寒意，眼前闪过一道白光。

哈利睁开眼睛，一条银白色的树蜂龙大张着翅膀，遒劲有力的尾巴在空中挥舞，嘴里吐出银色雾气一般的火焰，接着整条火龙朝哈利扑过来，扎进银光之中消失不见了。

哈利呆愣了几秒，大气也不敢喘，手里还握着德拉科的魔杖，手臂依然悬在空中，他不敢相信刚才发生了什么，难道说那就是他的守护神吗？可是刚才是德拉科托着他的手臂，他用的也是德拉科的魔杖，那个真的是他的守护神吗？

德拉科似乎也被眼前发生的一切惊住了，呼吸停滞了几秒，随后他抱住哈利，重重吻上他的嘴唇。

“你做到了。”

“我......做到了？”哈利还显得很困惑，迟疑着放下手臂抱住德拉科的后背，这才好像有了实感一般，回应着亲吻，喃喃自语，“我做到了。”

最后，德拉科抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶地望进哈利同样明亮的瞳孔，开心的说:“我们做到了。”


	105. Chapter 105

哈利跟韦斯莱一家去探望了一次亚瑟，亚瑟不住的感激他，说要不是有哈利的预警，他就会到第二天才有人发现，那一切都完了。德拉科没有进病房，不过当哈利招架不住茉莉的热情和眼泪逃出来的时候，他发现德拉科看起来很好奇的四处打量。

“你在看什么？”哈利用手肘捅了捅德拉科，因为顺着他的目光看过去好像并没什么值得看的东西。

“没什么，考察一下未来的工作环境。”德拉科耸了耸肩。

“你？来圣芒戈？当治疗师？”哈利惊掉了下巴，他不能想象德拉科拖着长腔对着病人疯狂喷洒毒液的样子，大概在他眼里每一个把自己搞受伤的人都是脑子不完整的巨怪，“你善良一点放过大家吧，伤患已经很可怜了，摊上你这么个治疗师，他们能从这楼上跳下去。”

“那你也善良一点放过我吧，你什么时候能够不把自己搞得一身伤。”德拉科按了一下哈利的脑袋，瞪了他一眼，“你要是当上了职业魁地奇找球手，每个赛季我一定在圣芒戈给你预定一间豪华单人病房。”

“你就不能盼我点好！”

“这叫未雨绸缪，就你扑飞贼那个不要命的劲，不摔断胳膊都是萨拉查开恩......”德拉科似乎想到什么一样，低头思考了一会儿，然后自言自语地说，“那我应该要申请球队的随行医疗师，毕竟有可能比赛在国外，不会送到圣芒戈来。”

他真是把什么都想到了。哈利无奈地看着犯嘀咕的德拉科，没有打断他，心里暖洋洋的。

从布莱克老宅回到霍格沃茨，虽然只是几天的光景，学校却发生了许多变故。

特里劳妮被开除了，据说是因为给乌姆里奇做了个不详的预言，邓布利多校长找来了费伦泽上课，费伦泽被马人驱逐不得回到禁林，同时海格回来了，正是他从马人手里救下的费伦泽。

“哦，对了，还有D.A.的集会！哈利这周上课吗？”在跑向海格小屋的时候赫敏问哈利。

“上，以后就都定在周五晚上吧，没时间来的就自己想办法补上，四个学院的人都有，要凑到一天所有人都没事也太麻烦了。”哈利不能否认他这是在报复自己没有魁地奇训练这件事，好在赫敏并不在意这个，她早就把练习防御术这件事摆在了第一位。

一行人浩浩荡荡挤进海格的小屋，高尔和克拉布很关心他什么时候回来上课，乌姆里奇已经来过了，海格说他要在这个星期的课上接受调查，接着又在赫敏的追问下不得不说自己和马克西姆去招募巨人的经过，只可惜性情残暴的生物似乎更有共同语言，巨人更倾向食死徒一方。

十一月的最后一周还不是太糟糕，海格回来的第一节课是带领大家认识夜骐，不过大多数同学看起来都很迷茫，总算是给了乌姆里奇一个借口，认为这种生物不适合用于课堂，但是过多的差错也没能找到；D.A.的集会也很顺利，倒挂金钩不是个正统的防御咒，但是实用又有趣，尤其是德拉科曾经用这个魔咒把一个格兰芬多的学生挂在礼堂门口，这让大家都很有兴趣，乔治和弗雷德总想要偷袭德拉科，一直没能成功，德拉科几乎全程站在哈利身边，魔咒稍微一偏就会打在哈利身上。

“马尔福真不厚道。”

“拿我们的小哈利做挡箭牌。”

双胞胎夸张的长叹一口气。

“别折磨他了。”哈利也跟着笑了起来，“回头他不教你们守护神咒了。”

“你是谁！把我们哈利怎么了！”

“把一年级那个可爱的哈利还回来！”

两人捂住胸口倒在练习昏迷咒用的软垫上，做出一副痛心疾首的模样。哈利赶紧踢了一脚两人的小腿，一年级联合双胞胎捉弄德拉科那事必须是个只有他们三个人知道的秘密，多一个人知道他都觉得会被德拉科就地挂到天上去。

随着十二月漫天的雪花一起来的，是更多的作业，级长们要负责监督装饰城堡，但是挂彩带的却是布雷司，潘西站在梯子底下比划有没有挂正，德拉科用悬浮咒挂上了很多星星灯，哈利还碰到几次罗恩和皮皮鬼打架，皮皮鬼试图用彩条勒死他。

邓布利多教授却没有再找过哈利，海德薇送来了一张羊皮纸，哈利认出来是邓布利多的字迹，不过写的不是让哈利去找他，而是让哈利去找斯内普学习大脑封闭术。

“大脑封闭术？斯内普教授倒是很在行这个，很冷僻的一支，防止头脑受到外来入侵的法术。”德拉科看过邓布利多的信以后跟哈利解释，“这是好事，邓布利多终于不打算放任你的伤疤不管了。”

“但是有这个预警不是还挺管用的，就像上次韦斯莱先生遇袭的时候可以提前得到警示。”哈利一想到要去独自面对斯内普，心里就有百八十个不乐意。

“然后你又把自己吓得半死分不清现实和梦境？”

哈利不情不愿的趴在桌子上，他刚刚写完斯拉格霍恩布置的论文，脑细胞已经死完了，再也不想动一下脑筋。上次月长石的论文发下来，哈利得到一个良好，他自己是相当满意了，但是斯拉格霍恩还是很遗憾的看着他，好像觉得自己没能把哈利的魔药天赋挖掘出来一样。

德拉科看着哈利一副懒懒散散的模样，不得不正色对他说：“听着，你必须要好好学大脑封闭术，如果你不想一个人面对斯内普，我跟他申请去陪你也行，但是你必须好好学。”

“为什么？”哈利奇怪地看着德拉科，他好像在说什么性命攸关的大事，“你是不是有什么在瞒着我。”

德拉科抿着嘴不肯再说什么，这就是有事了。哈利立刻来了精神，不依不饶的缠着德拉科让他交代到底发生了什么。

“好吧，只是看你好不容易心情不错，怕你又被吓到，打算晚一点再告诉你的。就是第一次韦斯莱去探望他们爸爸的时候偷听到的，穆迪说你可以透过那个人的蛇的眼睛看东西，这个联系可能是双向的......神秘人有可能会附在你身上......”

哈利目瞪口呆看着德拉科，好像听不懂他在说什么。

“所以你必须要切断这个联系你听进去了吗！你不能给他攻进你大脑的机会！”德拉科看他一副呆傻的模样气急败坏的低吼，“全当你为我考虑一下行不行！我总害怕有一天醒过来看到你的眼睛变成红色了。”

哈利身体抖了一下，无意识的问：“那如果他进到我身体里来了......我就......没了吗？还是我会到他身体里去？”

“这是考虑这个的时候吗！”

哈利缩了一下脖子，忙不迭的答应德拉科他会好好学习大脑封闭术的。

嘴里答应是容易，但是真的到了约定的那一天，哈利站在斯内普的办公室门口手都抬不起来，德拉科斜了他一眼，敲响办公室的门。

“进来。”斯内普低沉的声音响起。

哈利低着头跟在德拉科身后走进办公室，房间里五颜六色的溶剂里泡着各色各样的动植物标本，哈利感觉到斯内普冷哼了一声。

“你是波特的小跟班吗？他走到哪里都要你跟着。”

“我可以监督他回去练习。”德拉科丝毫没有退让。

斯内普只是斜了他一眼，没说什么，转头对哈利开始进行有关大脑封闭的授课，哈利听来听去只得出一个结论，伏地魔很擅长读人心，他不能被对方握住把柄，尽管斯内普对他的说法很是不屑。

大脑封闭训练并不顺利，比起练习守护神咒的过程更叫人痛苦，斯内普一遍一遍攻入哈利的回忆，看他在房间里抱着小天狼星哭泣，看德拉科在睡袋里给他变出星星。

“恶心。”斯内普冰冷的声音传来，“你在暴露你的弱点，你在给我对付你的武器，不要这么矫情，波特，你最好做得更好一点。”

哈利挣扎着，这些都是他珍藏在心底的美好，他不想给斯内普看，脑子里传来一阵撕裂的疼痛，场景迅速变换，斯内普进入他的思维更深了，强迫哈利看那些他想要忘记的童年噩梦，哈利觉得自己像是一个幽灵，躲在角落里看其他孩子得到糖果和玩具，大人们都说他是怪物，长期营养不良让他瘦弱，比他还小的孩子都可以轻易欺负他。

接着他来到了霍格沃茨，他捡到一本关于黑魔法的书籍，里德尔通过日记本在和他讨论黑魔法，他迫切的想要学会索命咒，对伏地魔的憎恶和复仇的怒火重新填满他的胸膛——不，这是他心底黑暗的秘密，蛰伏已经的怪兽快要冲破牢笼。

哈利感到膝盖一阵剧痛，他发现自己跪在地上，魔杖脱手被斯内普握在手里，德拉科站在一旁也戒备地举着魔杖。

“你想要使用杀戮咒吗？”斯内普危险地眯起眼睛。

哈利没有说话，有那么一个瞬间，他的确想要杀了让自己感受痛苦的人。

“你失去了控制，你知道这有多危险吗？”斯内普冷冷地说，把哈利的魔杖扔给德拉科，“从现在开始，不准使用魔杖，用你的脑子抵抗我，集中注意力！”

“丢开你的情感，排除杂念！”

被打开的潘多拉魔盒是合不上的，从一年级见到厄里斯魔镜以后就开始滋生的愤怒再次从心底迸发，顺着血管送至全身，哈利抬起眼睛看向斯内普，这个人从来就不想给自己一天好日子，无时无刻不在找自己的麻烦，说到底，他的存在和伏地魔又有什么区别呢？

“摄神取念！”

厄里斯魔镜中，他朝伏地魔甩出杀戮咒，德思礼父子变成两头猪被送进屠宰场；虫尾巴和贝拉无声无息就被绿光吞没；他看见躺在地上的自己忽然睁开眼睛，瞳孔是血一般猩红的颜色。

脑子被人抽出去了那样爆发剧烈的疼痛，哈利痛苦地倒在地上，斯内普也在喘气，但是表情是不可遏制的愤怒：“起来！你没有努力！你就像个任性的青少年一样在肆意宣泄你的怒火！”

“是吗？那可能是因为我本来就是一个青少年！”哈利朝着他吼回去。

“那你很容易被黑魔王利用，你在他面前不堪一击，你的任性、无礼、傲慢，你和你爸爸如出一辙。”

“不准你这么说我父亲！他不是那样的人！”哈利从地上跳起来，愤怒让他不顾一切想要掐住面前人的脖子。

“全部定身！停下！哈利·波特！你给我停下来！”德拉科赶不及拦住他，大声向哈利扔了一个魔咒。

哈利被魔咒击中撞在一旁的桌子上，分不清是哪里更痛，哈利被定在原地一动不动，只有他自己清楚，熊熊燃烧的怒火已经快要把他吞没。


	106. Chapter 106

“被自己情绪控制的人都是软弱的，波特。”斯内普站在哈利面前，没有解除他的定身咒，但是他可以看见那对亮得惊人的绿色瞳孔之中，燃烧着怎样的怒火，“软弱的人在黑魔王面前是没有机会活下去的，我要你学会控制毫无意义的愤怒，没有人不想复仇，不要表现得这么幼稚。”

哈利没有听进去几个字，他的脑海里一直回荡着一个声音：“杀了他，杀了他，他只是享受折磨你的过程，他只是喜欢让你痛苦而已。”

“回去练习，每天晚上睡觉前要排除一切感情，使你的头脑保持空白和平静，下次上课的时候不要让自己显得这么无用。咒立停。”

斯内普解除了哈利身上的定身咒，哈利应声摔在地上，德拉科走上来想要扶他，但是哈利劈手从德拉科手上夺过自己的魔杖，推开他转身跑出办公室。

软弱、幼稚、无用。

几个词充斥着哈利的脑海。

“哟，这是谁啊，你的亲亲小龙怎么没有和你在一起？”

“倒挂金钟！”

哈利看都没看随便就丢了一个咒语过去，诺特立刻像是被人勾住了脚脖子一样悬到半空中，魔杖从袍子里掉出来，手在空中挥舞。

“管好你自己，诺特，我的事轮不到你来操心。”哈利的声音毫无机质，抬起魔杖，把诺特挂在休息室的圣诞树上，冷冷地看了一眼呆愣在休息室的学生，“我看你们谁敢把他放下来。”

哈利说完转身上楼回寝室了，低年级的学生被他的眼神和语气吓得往后退了两步，高年级的人恍惚觉得好像回到三年前，密室被开启时哈利也曾有过这样冷漠到残酷的状态，一时间休息室没人敢说话，只充斥着诺特不绝于耳的怒骂。

“吵死了......”布雷司和潘西从外面走进休息室，刚想说什么，立刻被围住了，学生们七嘴八舌说起刚才发生的事情，大伙儿找不到德拉科，只好求助跟哈利关系亲近的布雷司。

布雷司幸灾乐祸的看了一眼被挂在树上的诺特，假装犯难摸了摸自己的下巴：“这我可做不了主，我去找找看马尔福在哪吧。”

“操你的！扎比尼！你们都是波特和马尔福的走狗吗！”诺特倒挂着脑袋充血，不管不顾的大骂。

“我自然是不怕波特的，但是你是不是某些人的走狗，可说不好。”布雷司挑了一下眉，牵着潘西转身转身走出休息室。

大家面面相觑，不敢把人放下来是一方面，解咒是什么不知道是另一方面。

哈利才不管外面发生了什么，他摔门布下一个静音咒，狠踹了一脚门板，又推倒座椅，把桌子上所有的东西扫到地上，他需要发泄，愤怒完全将理智淹没，斯内普算是个什么东西！敢对自己妄下评论。

他几乎要忘了，对伏地魔的仇恨支撑他走了那么远，他曾经对自己的许诺，发誓自己不会再软弱下去。他才不是软弱的，哈利站在床边，眼睛盯着床头柜上他父母的照片，这是唯一没有被扫到地上去的东西，一年级德拉科送他的那个飞贼发出“嗡嗡”的声音，翅膀好像受伤了一样贴在地上平飞得歪歪斜斜。

他要复仇。哈利看着镜头前相拥在一起的父母，不杀了伏地魔，那他活着的每一天都是偷来的，他居然还答应德拉科什么再也不用杀戮咒。

去他妈的。哈利攥紧了自己的魔杖，德拉科刚才看起来甚至没有犹豫，为了不让他伤害斯内普不惜朝自己扔咒语。

哈利冷冷的看着拼在一起的大床，挥动魔杖把它分开，他怎么可能毫无顾忌的和一个伤害自己的人睡在一起。

德拉科回到休息室的时候很疲惫，哈利冲出斯内普的办公室以后斯内普叫住德拉科，给他也练习了一轮大脑封闭术。

“放假的时候让他记得练习。”斯内普最后打发德拉科离开办公室。

休息室里没几个人，潘西在做作业，布雷司嘴里叼着一支甘草魔杖，横靠在沙发上看杂志，听见响动这才偏过脑袋。

“哟，终于回来了，怎么的？霍格沃茨模范小情侣吵架了？我先说，我真的很乐意换寝室。”

“换寝室你也不能换到女生宿舍去。”德拉科斜了他一眼。

“得，赶紧去哄人吧，他把诺特在这棵树上挂了半个多小时。”布雷司指了指身后的圣诞树，他和潘西在外面假模假样晃荡了一阵，最后回到休息室给诺特解咒，一点也不温柔，让他直接摔在地上差点摔断脖子，这会儿蒙太把人送到医疗翼去了。

德拉科推开寝室门就看到一地狼藉，床也被一分为二，哈利穿着鞋子躺在自己那张床上，抱了本书在看。

“你干什么？拆房子吗？”德拉科很不满地挥舞魔杖，让摔了一地的东西回到原位，飞贼耷拉着一边翅膀可怜巴巴的贴在地上，德拉科走过去捡起来，修好以后放在桌子上。

哈利没有搭理他，德拉科走近了才发现哈利抱着本黑魔法的书在看。

“《至毒魔法》？你从哪里搞来这本书的？谁给你批的禁书区的条子？”

“跟你没关系。”哈利头也没抬。

“听着，我知道大脑封闭术学起来很累，但是斯内普教授说得没错，你不能被自己的情绪支配，更不能像现在这样放任他，那样很容易被控制的。”德拉科捏了捏自己的鼻梁，那些私人的情感叫人看了去的确很难堪，他刚刚练了一会儿也觉得头痛欲裂，现在最不需要的就是一场争吵，但是哈利看上去一点也不想回避这个。

“是吗？那你就做一个好孩子，乖乖听你教父的话吧，跟我有什么关系？放心，你不需要担心醒来以后会和伏地魔睡在一张床上，如果我被伏地魔控制了，我保证你不会看见的。”

“你是打算杀了我吗？就像刚才在斯内普的办公室那样。”德拉科的声音也冷下来，刚才在哈利的杖尖都已经聚起了绿色的光芒，要不是斯内普反应迅速用了缴械咒，后果不堪设想。

哈利无所谓的耸耸肩，不置可否。

“你到底想怎样？”德拉科压抑着自己的怒火，让自己的声音听上去尽可能平静。

“用不着你管。”哈利合上书本，起身撞开德拉科，把书放进自己的书包。

“好，好，算我多管闲事。”德拉科气得浑身发抖，一个字也说不下去，转身走回到被拆分出来的自己的床前，重新装上床幔，将床遮得严严实实。

两个人从这一天开始，一直到圣诞放假回到布莱克老宅都没有说一句话，节前最后一次D.A.的集会德拉科也没去参加。

赫敏回家跟父母滑雪去了，韦斯莱兄妹也回到布莱克老宅，茉莉说亚瑟在圣诞节前就可以出院，索性就在宅子里一起过节庆祝他康复出院。

回到庄园，谁也没提起分房间，哈利不想听小天狼星在这件事情上大呼小叫，他猜德拉科也不想让纳西莎和卢修斯知道。

于是老宅的氛围就变得相当微妙了，韦斯莱兄妹自觉的每天一早就跟着茉莉去圣芒戈，生怕迟了一步会落下谁似的，卢平不出门的时候哈利就在楼下跟他聊天，让卢平讲讲自己父母的往事，或者讨论一些可以在D.A.集会上练习的防御术；德拉科基本上就是在楼上，要么在自己房间写作业，要么去父母的房间跟他们说话。

到了最后眼看明天就是平安夜了，大家终于没办法对这个异常情况视而不见。

“哈利，你跟德拉科没分手吧？”卢平坐在沙发上，看着坐在自己对面明显在走神的哈利，忍不住问道。

“大概......没有？”哈利自己也不确定的说。

“发生了什么？不介意的话，你可以跟我说说看。”

哈利低头抠自己的指甲，卢平也没有催促他的意思，只是静静地坐在他对面。

“你知道吗？其实你妈妈最开始的时候也不喜欢你爸爸来着，詹姆那时候也表现得......怎么说呢，像是个混蛋。”

哈利猛地抬起头，卢平和小天狼星说起詹姆总是表现得他好像是个多么完美的人那样，混蛋这种词，哈利还是第一次听卢平用在形容詹姆身上，他探究地望向卢平，试图弄明白这是怎么回事。

“詹姆那时候享受得到大家的关注，但是莉莉并不喜欢他总是故意显摆自己的本事，一味的出风头。”卢平盯着哈利身后的白墙，脸上露出微笑，好像回到了他的学生时代，他又看到莉莉在训斥詹姆，“詹姆从......当然他也没有跟我们承认过具体的时间，但是至少从三年级开始，詹姆的目光就不能从莉莉身上挪开了，但是五年级因为一件事，两个人差点吵翻，我还没见过莉莉那么生气，她骂詹姆是傲慢无礼，欺负弱小的下三滥，还说自己就算是和黑湖的乌贼约会也不会跟詹姆一起去玩。”

哈利惊奇地瞪起眼来，以前听到关于他父母的故事，哈利总以为他们从一开始就相处很好呢。

卢平继续陷在自己的回忆里:“一直到七年级，詹姆终于学会在莉莉面前收敛他那些顽劣的性子，莉莉才接受跟他一起去霍格莫德玩......”

“但是我父亲在有次魁地奇比赛后亲吻了我妈妈？”

“噢，你说那张照片啊，是的，如果没记错，那是詹姆第一次亲吻莉莉，他那天太高兴了，莉莉终于答应来看他的比赛，不是看学院的比赛，是看詹姆找球，于是抓到飞贼以后詹姆几乎是直接就扑到莉莉面前来了，大概是兴奋过了头，想也没想就吻了上去，正好被拍了下来。”

“我倒是能理解他的心情。”哈利嘟哝了一声，伸手抓了抓自己的头发。

卢平又笑了，目光收回来重新望向哈利:“是啊，所以就算是有意见分歧，偶尔吵架也没关系，关键是詹姆真的很爱莉莉。”

哈利脸一热，这才把斯内普教他大脑封闭术，他怎么攻击斯内普，德拉科又是怎么对他施咒的事情讲了一遍。

卢平点点头:“邓布利多也跟我们说了，哈利，你确实应该好好跟西弗勒斯学习大脑封闭术，这是保护你，也是在保护所有人，如果伏地魔知道你所珍爱和害怕的，被他利用，那就糟了。至于德拉科......我想这个问题就留给你们自己解决吧。”

卢平微笑着望向站在楼梯上的德拉科，朝哈利点头示意了一下，端起自己的茶杯走进厨房，留下两个男孩在原地静静地看着对方。


	107. Chapter 107

哈利其实觉得自己还是生气的，德拉科朝他丢定身咒的时候可不是在闹着玩，这让他觉得自己遭到背叛，两人冷战的这段时间，每每早上起床，哈利注意到没有完全睡醒的德拉科总是会愣愣地盯着他的脸看上好一会儿。

是在看有没有变成伏地魔的迹象吧。想到这，哈利更生气了，一个两个口口声声说自己跟伏地魔不一样，到头来偏还要都防着他。

****你这是在无理取闹，你自己看看自己，动不动就用杀戮咒，和伏地魔有什么不同。****一个小人在脑子里尖叫。

****那能怪你吗？伏地魔想要谁的命？想要活下来又不是你的错。****又一个小人坐在心脏上拿着小叉子戳戳他的心脏。

于是今早上醒过来的时候，哈利发现自己埋在德拉科怀里这件事就变得格外令人不安。

****他明明在害怕，依然会下意识抱住你。****穿着白色长衫的小人好像散发着圣光降临。

****你那么信任他，他还是会毫不犹豫朝你丢咒语。****红色眼睛的小恶魔发出怒吼。

哈利侧身坐在沙发上，看着德拉科站在楼梯上不再走下来，两个人就这么隔着半个客厅和楼道的距离无声对峙。

****公平来说，德拉科的做法并没有错，他要阻止你伤害斯内普，不仅是因为斯内普是他教父，还因为你那么手无寸铁的扑过去有可能被斯内普伤害，其实他一直都在保护你，他一直都是这么做的。****一个微弱的声音在心底响起。

德拉科站在楼梯上，抿着嘴，刚才纳西莎走到房间跟他谈心来着。

“小龙？我可以进来吗？”

德拉科放下羽毛笔转过身面对自己的母亲，疑惑地点点头，纳西莎笑着给自己变出把椅子坐在德拉科身边。

“跟哈利吵架了？”

德拉科迟疑了一会儿，依然点点头，沉默地回答纳西莎的问题。

“吵架了很正常，要聊聊这次是因为什么吗？”

“可是你和父亲就不会吵架。”德拉科别扭的挤出这么一句话，从他记事起，别说吵架了，就没见卢修斯和纳西莎红过脸，他们好像总是一团和睦。

“现在还吵架像什么话，更别说当着你的面了。”纳西莎抿嘴笑了一下，“但是在你这个年纪，我和他也没少吵架。”

德拉科惊讶的看着自己的母亲，他从来没听纳西莎讲起和卢修斯的往事，不能说他一点都不好奇。

“就像你知道的那样，在我六岁的时候，布莱克和马尔福的家主就协定联姻，我从那时候开始就和卢修斯绑定在一起，老实说，从那时候开始卢修斯就和现在没什么区别，总是一副冷冰冰的模样拒人千里，我很不喜欢和他在一起，但是父母之命没有办法。”纳西莎一只手肘靠在桌子上，双手握在一起，含笑地看着德拉科，好像透过德拉科的模样又看到了少年时候的卢修斯，“我也想过要反抗，我不想让自己的人生和他一样变得冷漠，我们吵了很多架，但是他从来没有把我推开。”

德拉科心脏沉了一下，在斯内普的办公室，哈利撞开自己走出去，就好像再也不想和他有瓜葛那样。

“小龙，你要知道爱并不是与生俱来的能力，卢修斯从来不知道什么是爱，你奶奶很早就去世了，你祖父可没有精力进行情感教育，他把情感看做弱点，崇尚财富和力量，一心只想要权力和地位，但是他大概忘了路西法在堕落以前也曾是晨曦之星。”

纳西莎眨了眨眼睛，德拉科愣愣地看着自己的母亲。哈利不比自己，从小生活在父母的庇护之下，他总是孤身一人，从来没有人告诉过他什么是爱。德拉科猛地站起来，随即不安地看了一眼母亲，纳西莎只是笑笑，拍了拍他的手臂。

“去吧。”

德拉科跑出房间，但是走到一楼看着坐在客厅的哈利他又不知道应该怎样开口了。他确定自己一直爱着哈利，从二年级开始他就察觉到了这一点，经过几年的时间这份感情更是迅速膨胀占满了他的心脏，但是他又不确定哈利是不是和自己一样。

两个人对视了一刻钟，哈利不知道自己对时间的感知是否还准确，也有可能在他看来漫长的沉默，不过是短短的一瞬。

最后还是德拉科先开口：“要聊聊吗？”

哈利下意识站起身，再坐回去又好像不妥当，于是点点头走到楼梯旁，示意他回房间说话，两人一前一后踩着咯吱响的台阶，哈利从来没觉得这个木板的楼梯如此刺耳。

走进房间关上房门，哈利背抵着门板，抬头看着站在自己面前的德拉科。

“如果你是在为我朝你丢定身咒生气，我先道歉。”

“哦。”哈利干巴巴地挤出一个音节。

房间里又迅速冷却下来。

说点什么。哈利心里这么说，目光却错开德拉科看向背后的桌子，树蜂龙的模型在那上面爬来爬去。

但是德拉科什么话也没说，只是慢慢走近哈利，手臂撑在哈利身后的门板上，低下头，把眼睛埋在在哈利肩膀上。

哈利身体僵住了，德拉科柔软的发丝蹭着他的皮肤，哈利迟疑了一会儿，抬手穿过德拉科的手臂，抱着他的背。

“对不起。”哈利说完只觉得喉咙发干，吵架的场景一幕幕出现在他眼前，他也不敢相信自己居然暗示会杀了德拉科。

德拉科摇摇头，头发从哈利的领口钻进脖子，带出一阵酥痒，哈利忍不住缩了一下脖子，撑在身侧的手臂忽然收拢，德拉科将人禁锢在怀里，不让哈利挣扎。

“我爱你。”德拉科的声音闷闷地传进哈利的耳朵，爱语坠入心底，压住了所有的不安。

“我不是故意要跟你吵架的。”哈利小声说，斯内普说得没错，他的确败给了自己的情绪，他只是在燃烧的怒火中口不择言。

“我知道，脑子被人搅乱的感觉的确很难受。”德拉科抬起头，眼眶周围的皮肤被压得微微泛红。

哈利看着近在咫尺的面容一时出神，稍微一抬头便吻了上去。

“所以这个意思就是，我们没事了吧？”德拉科贴着哈利的嘴唇问。

哈利又亲了他一下，勾起唇角，抵住德拉科的额头：“没事了，我们不会有事的。”

两个人静静相拥了一会儿，最后分开，相视一笑。

“回去你得把床修好。”哈利笑着说。

“谁搞的破坏谁自己解决。”德拉科屈起手指敲了一下哈利的额头。

当天晚上韦斯莱先生顺利出院，德拉科跟哈利一起出现在餐厅，气氛其乐融融，哈利看着双胞胎嘀咕了一阵，朝罗恩使眼色，罗恩不情不愿的凑近自己压低了声音问。

“好吧，他们让我问你，这次你们谁先道歉的。”

哈利挑起眉毛，拿起手里的橄榄趁韦斯莱夫人不注意朝双胞胎砸了过去，不用猜，这两人就是拿这事打赌了。

小天狼星又在和克利切吵架了，克利切把整个房子都挂上了银绿的装饰，不肯加入一点红金的元素。

“跟一个家养小精灵吵架，能不能有点出息。”德拉科靠在椅子上拖着长腔讽刺他。

“臭小子别以为有哈利给你撑腰我就不敢揍你。”

“你错过了最佳时机。”双胞胎在一旁异口同声的说，“如果早一天，你可以和哈利一起揍他。”

“什么意思？”小天狼星不明所以的看着一群窃笑的小孩。

“当年就是跟詹姆关系那么好，你也是全校最后一个才知道他喜欢莉莉的人，所以你没有察觉他俩吵架我真是一点都不意外。”卢平拉开自己的椅子坐下。

“吵架？他俩？什么时候的事？”

“去年的事。”德拉科白了他一眼。

大家嘻嘻哈哈吃完晚餐，庆祝韦斯莱先生康复出院，多比飞快的拉上横幅，又添置了不少红金的配饰，气氛压抑的老宅终于显示出圣诞的温馨氛围。

圣诞节当天，哈利收到小天狼星送的双面镜，打磨光滑的小镜子两边缠绕着银蛇，哈利猜这是最近才装饰上去的。

“用这个就不用担心乌姆里奇的监控了，下次那小子再跟你吵架，你只需要叫我一声我就会收到的。”

哈利看着小天狼星忿忿不平的表情，不得不答应他如果再和德拉科吵架，自己会让他第一个知道。

但愿不要再有这么一天吧，哈利暗自想着，下定决心不管斯内普再怎么让他生气，也一定要控制好自己的情绪。

这就又回到大脑封闭术了。上次单独和斯内普上课以后哈利一次都没有练习过，斯内普送来一张羊皮纸，通知他下一节课就是开学的第一个周一晚上，哈利不得不紧急求助德拉科。


	108. Chapter 108

“你最近还会做噩梦吗？”晚上躺在床上德拉科侧着身子跟他聊天。

哈利点点头，梦里依然会闪过那扇紧闭的房门和幽暗的走廊，哈利不知道那是什么地方，但是那门打开以后会出现各种各样的场景：有时候是在一个放满了玻璃球的房子里韦斯莱先生遇袭；有时候是一个空荡荡的房间，正中间摆着一个石拱门，哈利看见小天狼星跌落进去再也没出来；又或者推开门出现一大片星空，德拉科本来站在星空下冲他挥手，下一秒就被绿光吞没。每次从梦中醒来哈利的伤疤都一阵剧痛，但是他能够分清楚这些噩梦和上次的区别。

“那个人一直在试图搞乱你的大脑。”德拉科枕着自己的手臂，听哈利说完总结到，“他要找到你最害怕发生的事情，睡着以后是我们大脑最没有防备的时候，但是它依然活跃着，处理白天没有时间处理的情绪，那个人就是趁这个时候侵入你的大脑，想要找到那些能够拿来对付你的弱点，我父亲说他最擅长通过一个人所在意的东西来掌控人心。”

“可是睡着了我怎么能控制自己的情绪。”

“所以你要在睡前清空你的大脑。”

“我做不到。”哈利小声嘀咕，然后想到什么忽然脸红了。

德拉科饶有兴趣的看着他的反应，好像也想起同一件事，伸手把人捞进自己怀里：“我不介意帮帮你。”

“别闹。”哈利轻推了一把，但是根本没用多少力气，级长浴室发生的事情仿佛带着那天温热的水汽一起从身体里漫了出来，顺着每一个毛孔泡软了哈利的身子。

“你不会想被人看到这种事情的对不对。”德拉科贴着哈利的后背，凑到他耳边用气音说话，一只手按着哈利的手腕不让他乱动，另一只手从宽松的睡裤探了进去，贴着平坦的小腹滑下去握住半硬的性器，“还是说如果有人看着你会觉得更兴奋呢？”

“不要。”哈利闭上眼睛，身体抖了一下，黑暗之中全部的感官好像都聚集到了下半身，他能够清晰的感受到德拉科掌心细滑的触感。

“什么都别想，放空你自己。”

德拉科的声音很轻，像是羽毛一样飘飘荡荡落进心间，哈利的思维跟着他手上的动作一起涣散开去，紧绷的身体也松懈下来，整个人软绵绵的躺在德拉科怀里。

愉悦的快感在聚集，灵魂都变得轻盈，这种时候哈利觉得放空头脑也变得十分容易，他侧过头去和德拉科接吻。

最后脑子里闪过一片白光，他听见德拉科发出一声轻笑。

“好好睡一觉，宝贝，什么都别想。”

哈利闭着眼睛，困意袭来，闻着德拉科身上传来的清香，很快睡着了。

哈利一觉睡醒发现德拉科靠在枕头上，一只手臂搂着自己，另一只手拿着魔杖让一本书悬在面前。

“早上好。”德拉科没有转头，但是唇角勾起一个好看的弧度。

“你怎么知道我醒了，看书这么不认真。”哈利支起身子，瞄了一眼德拉科面前的书，毫不意外是一本他一点兴趣也没有的魔药书。

“呼吸节奏，傻宝宝，我只是善于观察。”德拉科记了一下书页，合上放在一旁，抬手揉了揉哈利的头发，“昨晚上睡得不错？”

哈利在他掌心晃了晃脑袋，没有噩梦，确实是难得安稳的睡眠，但是睡前活动？哈利脸又红了。

“看来下次上课某些人得更加努力不让外人侵入大脑才行。”德拉科露出一个坏笑，哈利懊恼地举起枕头打了他一下，德拉科举起手臂阻挡攻击，笑着说，“你最好是努力抵挡住，不然让斯内普教授看到这个，我也会很尴尬的。”

“都是谁的错！”哈利做出生气的模样，其实也没有多恼火。

最后几天假期，哈利跟双胞胎玩了他们新发明的“嗖嗖嘭”烟火，其中带翼小猪飞到二楼，把罗恩的猫头鹰“小猪”吓得满屋子逃窜，又挨了茉莉一顿说，不过卢平很有兴趣的看着，等茉莉一进厨房，悄悄给他们提供了一点改进意见。

双胞胎跑回房间完善他们的发明，哈利坐在餐桌上跟卢平聊天：“听说他们在对角巷找好店铺了，他们真是太了不起了。”

“是啊，我敢说他们一定会超过佐科笑话店的。”卢平拿起乔治送给他的防咒斗篷和消失帽，虽然还只是研发中的产品，但是已经很有成效了。

“如果不用为凤凰社做事你想要做什么？我觉得你也可以像他们一样开个店，就卖甜点，你做的蛋糕和巧克力一点也不比蜂蜜公爵的差。”哈利真心实意的提意见。

“是啊，或许吧。”卢平微笑地看向哈利，“等这一切结束以后，我会考虑你的建议。”

“我觉得小天狼星也应该去做他喜欢的事情，当傲罗一点也不适合他。”哈利双手撑在身后，继续畅想未来，他已经知道自己曾经梦里出现的那个会飞的摩托车是怎么回事了，不得不说小天狼星在追求拉风这件事上也是个天才，“他应该去开一个俱乐部，专门改装会飞的摩托车和汽车，就像麻瓜世界的赛车俱乐部一样。”

“那韦斯莱先生一定很为难，到底要不要逮捕他。”卢平平静的说。

哈利听罢“咯咯”笑了起来，好像想象到魔法部对小天狼星叛逆的行为怎样不满了。

“真希望这一切早点结束。”笑完以后哈利深吸了一口气，由衷的说。

新学期开学实在是算不上什么愉快的消息，这就意味着哈利要回去面对斯内普大脑封闭术的折磨，斯拉格霍恩对他抱有不切实际的期待，还有乌姆里奇颁布的一大堆“教育令”。

开学第一天，罗恩神色紧张地拿着一张报纸挤到哈利身边，指着其中一则消息给哈利看。

“魔法部职员死于非命？博德是谁？”哈利不是很明白罗恩为什么看上去这么紧张。

“我爸爸提起过他，他在神秘事务司工作！”罗恩压低声音说，“上次在圣芒戈，乔治和弗雷德听到画像在议论，说爸爸也是在魔法部地下九层被抬出来的，那地方都连个画像都没有，他们都在猜是怎么受伤的。”

“神秘事物司？”哈利忽然想起上个学期斯多吉正是在地下九层被抓住的，德拉科也说那正是神秘事务司所在的楼层，同时也是电梯能够到达最深的一层，这是巧合吗？哈利现在很怀疑这世界上真的存在“巧合”。

但是他现在不敢细想，他需要集中精力放空自己的头脑，他可不想在晚上上课的时候被斯内普看见自己的隐秘情事。

到了约定的时间，哈利和德拉科来到斯内普的办公室，这里的环境一如既往的昏暗，斯内普审视了一会儿哈利，似乎通过目光就能看出来他到底有没有好好练习，不过他忽然转向德拉科。

“你先来，上次的成果还不错，或许你可以给波特做个范例。”

德拉科被突如其来的点名吓了一跳，但是他很快冷静下来，走到斯内普对面。

“摄神取念！”

德拉科闭上眼睛，皱着眉，喉咙里偶尔发出一两声低沉的呻吟，虽然没有激烈的动作，但是哈利能够感受到他在和钻入自己脑子里的人交战。

“不错。”斯内普放下魔杖，转头看向哈利，“看见了吗，不要把你的精力耗费在毫无意义的尖叫上，控制你的情绪，集中精力。”

哈利点点头，看上去德拉科成功抵御了斯内普的入侵，他深吸一口气给自己鼓劲，来吧，这没什么。

德拉科拍了拍他的后背，两个人交换位置，哈利盯着斯内普，看他举起魔杖。

“摄神取念！”

他看见卢修斯切下自己的左手，伏地魔从沸腾的坩埚里重生；幽暗的走廊和紧闭的大门，韦斯莱先生发出恐惧的叫喊，一块门牌闪烁了几下；德拉科失魂落魄的躺在病床上，他们在接吻，在诉说着彼此的爱意。

不——不能再让人看见了，这是他和德拉科的事情，只是他们两个的事情。

“集中注意力，波特。”

哈利对抗着斯内普的进攻，有种奇怪的膨胀感从心底涨出来，是关乎承诺和忠诚那样，他不会再向别人展现更多。

斯内普收手了，他从哈利脑子里撤了出来，哈利扶住身后的桌子，轻轻的喘气，他分不清是斯内普主动停手的，还是自己成功抵御住了这样的进攻。

德拉科站在一旁，想要安慰哈利，又很紧张的看着斯内普，一时间不知道自己能不能走上去。

“看来德拉科帮你做到了。”斯内普露出一个古怪的微笑，看得哈利毛骨悚然，“回去继续练习，下次我要看到你完全抵御住。”

说完，斯内普转身进里屋不再搭理哈利，德拉科赶紧走上前扶住哈利。

哈利平复自己的呼吸，他有点奇怪斯内普的做法，按理来说不该这时候继续进行训练吗？为什么他好像轻易放过了自己。

但是哈利没有仔细追究，脑袋里涨涨的，伤疤一阵一阵的钝痛，他担心今晚上又会出现关于那间房子的梦境，他感觉到伏地魔像是在找什么东西，明明已经靠得那么近，却始终无法得手。

伏地魔在发火，那是一种不能得手的恼怒，和被反击的挫败。

哈利忽然意识到刚才闪烁的门牌从来没有出现在他的记忆里，刚刚他不只是在对抗斯内普，他还抵御住了伏地魔。

伏地魔想让他看见什么东西，这个认识让哈利心脏扑通扑通跳个不停。


	109. Chapter 109

一回到寝室，哈利很兴奋地拿出双面镜，把自己抵御了斯内普攻入大脑的事情告诉小天狼星。

小天狼星也显得十分骄傲，让哈利加油练习，还怂恿他最好早日反攻，侵入斯内普的大脑，偷窥他“见不得光”的秘密。两人又聊了一会儿，小天狼星说自己今晚上要值班，这才切断联系。

哈利放下双面镜倒在床上，床铺已经重新并在一起了，哈利打了个滚，懒洋洋的躺在床上看着头顶上的床幔，想着晚上可以让德拉科抱着他睡觉......

这时德拉科洗完澡走出浴室，哈利一个挺身坐起来。

“又做什么亏心事了？”德拉科狐疑地看了哈利一眼。

哈利很紧张的咽了一下口水，德拉科头发半干着，虽然没有往下滴水珠，但是潮湿的贴在额前。他穿了一件新睡衣，这次圣诞假期回去，纳西莎发现德拉科又长高了，旧衣物穿在身上露胳膊露腿的，于是让多比去买了几件新衣裳回来。

这也太犯规了！哈利觉得自己错不开眼，墨绿色绸缎睡衣的袖口和领口绣着银色的丝线，V字型领口露出锁骨，嫩白的皮肤被热气蒸出一层薄红。

“傻了吗？”德拉科走到床边伸手在他眼前晃了晃。

“没，没什么，我只是刚才被斯内普弄得头疼。”哈利从德拉科的手臂底下钻出去，窜到书桌前，“我突然想起魔药课作业还没写完！明天要交的！”

德拉科在后面说了些什么，好像是嘲笑他的话，等到房间里安静下来以后，哈利小心翼翼侧过身瞄了一眼身后，德拉科并没有费心弄干头发，斜靠在床头拿着一本高级草药的书在看。

哈利忙不迭收回目光，重新看向面前关于增强剂的论文，斯拉格霍恩要让他们写出如何分辨火蜥蜴的血和火龙的血，说得好像他们有机会把这两种材料搞混一样。

“你说如果我把自己的魔药成绩搞成只是及格而已，明年是不是就可以逃离魔药课了。”哈利一手撑着侧脸，打了个呵欠。

“迫不及待想看那只老狐狸看到你成绩时候的表情了，不过我很怀疑，只要你交了东西上去，他就会给你至少是良好的成绩，毕竟他对挖掘隐藏在你身上不知道是不是真的存在的，和你妈妈一样的魔药天赋这件事，大过在霍格沃茨教书本身。”德拉科没有抬头，边看书边说。

“是么，但是我怎么觉得他对你的兴趣更大，上次他是不是给了你一本《高级魔药制作》？没搞错的话，那是下个学期的课本吧？”

“是的，他想教我学会熬福灵剂，他说他最近一次教会学生做这种药水还是十几年前的事了，一个是我教父，另一个是你妈妈。不过那本书......”德拉科终于从书本上抬起眼睛，露出一个狡猾的笑，“十分有趣。”

“对此深表怀疑。”哈利不想跟德拉科聊魔药这件事，毕竟在这门学科上面，他和德拉科不在同一个层次。

“是么，真可惜，我觉得你会感兴趣的。”

哈利不再说话，专心应对眼前的作业，终于赶在零点前写完了，这才钻进被子往德拉科怀里蹭了蹭。哈利找了个舒服的姿势窝进去，这个学期他真是太忙了，下次D.A.的集会就教大家粉身碎骨吧，他已经受够温和的防御咒了，他们需要一点更厉害的防身方式。哈利迷迷糊糊地想着。

睡前应付魔药作业这件事消耗了哈利过多精力，他没有来得及清空自己的大脑便匆匆睡去，他梦见他大脑封闭术完全练成了，像是小天狼星说的那样甚至入侵了斯内普的大脑，他正在和小天狼星分享这样的喜悦，然后斯拉格霍恩忽然冲进来，告诉他魔药成绩优异，他必须要上进修课，德拉科兴高采烈的举着一个试剂瓶说他搞到了火龙血......

接着场景闪烁了两下，场景叠加在一起，哈利看见悠长的走廊外挂着一块门牌——“神秘事务司”，一个陌生的女声在说：“地下九层到了，魔法部祝您度过愉快的一天。”

滚出去！哈利意识到伏地魔又在试图侵入他的头脑，立刻挣扎起来，他要出去。画面和各种声音叠在一起，小天狼星在笑，詹姆在亲吻莉莉，韦斯莱先生倒在血泊之中，卢平端出一个生日蛋糕，有人在打斗，各种魔咒相撞发出耀眼的光芒，德拉科湿哒哒的刘海黏在额头上，血腥味忽然溢满哈利的口腔......

“哈利！”

哈利睁开眼睛，整个世界都要摇晃，哈利就近揪住什么东西。

“我抵御住了，我抵御住他了，伏地魔想让我看什么东西，我抵御住了。”哈利大口喘气，层层叠叠的画面终于合成一个模糊的影子。

“好的，你醒过来了，他不能把你怎么样，你安全了。”德拉科亲了亲哈利的脸颊，待到他呼吸平复一点，才小心翼翼地说，“你能不能放开我的衣服，这样可以握着我的手。”

哈利这才注意到自己死死地攥着的德拉科的睡衣衣襟，几乎把它扯下来，德拉科肩膀和半个胸膛都露在外面，他连忙松手：“呃，我不是故意的......”

“没事，没关系，我只是没想到你这么急不可耐想要脱掉我的衣服。”德拉科整理好自己的睡衣，没在意上面皱巴巴的抓痕，捉住哈利的手腕调笑一声。

两个人重新躺回到床上，一时间没有了睡意，哈利枕着德拉科的手臂，德拉科用手指缠着哈利的头发玩。

哈利总觉得哪里不对，但是又有点说不上来。

“你了解神秘事务司吗？”哈利问他。

“不是太清楚，我爸爸说他们研究的都是些神叨叨的东西，像是人的脑子是怎么思维运转的，还有占卜和预言是否实现了之类的。”德拉科满不在乎地说。

“但是斯多吉在那儿被抓，韦斯莱先生在那儿遇袭，还有他们的一个工作人员圣诞节被人用魔鬼网弄死在圣芒戈......伏地魔想让我知道那个地方，可是为什么？”哈利忍不住思考这个问题。

“别想这个，也许他就是想让你搞明白这个，好让你中他的圈套。”德拉科皱了皱眉。

“不行，我要问问小天狼星，也许伏地魔想从神秘事务司搞到什么东西......”一股不祥的预感从哈利心底升起，他猛地坐起来，“韦斯莱先生说自己遇袭的时候在执行凤凰社的任务，他们知道伏地魔试图闯入那儿，小天狼星说他今晚上要值班！不！”

哈利拿起放在枕边的双面镜，大声喊着：“小天狼星！”

镜子里出现好几个破碎的景象，他没有看到小天狼星的脸，有一块映着一片血红。

“不，不，不！”哈利跳了起来，“小天狼星！回答我！”

德拉科也看见镜中的画面了，他立刻起身：“走，我们去找斯内普！”

哈利被德拉科拽着跌跌撞撞往前走，丢了魂一样盯着双面镜，期望看见小天狼星的脸，但是画面只是支离破碎的静止在那儿。

他没有太清楚事情是怎样发生的，好像德拉科叫醒斯内普，斯内普看见他手里的镜子，让德拉科带哈利回寝室。

“我以为我是在抵御伏地魔，这是不对的，我明明看见了，但是我居然......”哈利盯着手里的镜片，他明明有机会看见的！他根本就不该学那个什么大脑封闭术，如果小天狼星出事了......

镜片里的图像颤抖起来，传来乱七八糟的声音，叫喊和脚步，然后一道白光闪过，切断了连接。

“他会没事的，他们找到他了......”德拉科只能这么安慰哈利，再多的话他也说不出来，这不是哈利的错，这样的话真的能安慰到他吗？德拉科很怀疑这一点。

“他在找，一件武器。”哈利目光游离，自言自语的说，“伏地魔必须要找到它，他很生气，但是又很高兴，他觉得自己就快要得手了，就差那么一点点。”

“停下！停下！你在干什么！”德拉科惊恐地看着哈利，他好像不知道自己在说什么那样，只是机械的读出来那些字句。

“他在嘲笑我。”哈利冷漠地说，目光变得冰冷，“我不会叫你得逞的。”

“停下来！”德拉科几乎尖叫出来。

哈利身子一震，好像从高空坠落一般，失重感叫他回过神来，他摇摇头：“我要等小天狼星的消息，你要睡吗？你可以抱着我。”

德拉科扳过哈利的脑袋，盯着他的眼睛看了好久，然后在眼皮上吻了一下，把人抱进怀里：“我陪你。”

两个人没有说话，哈利只是盯着双面镜，时不时喊一下小天狼星的名字，但是那镜子好像已经不在小天狼星身边了，哈利只能看见自己的脸，他盯着镜子里自己的模样，有一个瞬间他好像看见自己绿色的瞳孔像是蛇那样收缩成一条线，再一眨眼又恢复了正常。

脑海里响起一个苍老声音。

** **“你知道自己应该怎么做，去找他，去和他决斗，去独自面对他。”** **

我会的。哈利心里想着，不要像个懦夫那样躲在角落里，伏地魔，站出来，像个真正的男人一样面对我，面对你的命运，你一定会死在我手里。


	110. Chapter 110

地窖看不出外面的天气，窗帘只能映照出黑湖粼粼的波光，哈利只能猜大概天将破晓的时候，手里的双面镜亮了起来，镜子那头是卢平，他显得很是疲惫。

“没事了，哈利，他不会死的。”

“我能跟他说话吗？”

“暂时恐怕还不行，送来圣芒戈费了些时间，他还在昏迷，但是会没事的。你必须呆在学校听到了吗？千万不要跑出来，他醒来第一时间我会通知你的，好吗？”

哈利麻木的点点头，挂断联系。

这是他的错，亚瑟当天晚上就醒过来了，虽然有蛇毒和伤口，但是他没有昏迷。哈利不得不想，如果自己没有逃跑，他就会看到小天狼星遇袭，就可以像上次那样发出精准的警报。

哈利想不明白的是，邓布利多突然停止与他的会面，还要求他学大脑封闭术，像是要把他逐出这场战斗。这明明是他的战争，一直都是，但是好像每个人都积极的挡在他和伏地魔之间，不让他去面对。

“休息一下吧，上午的魔药课斯内普教授说会帮我们请假的，要不要我去医疗翼给你开一点安神药？”

哈利摇摇头，他不是太想睡觉，但是也不介意在寝室躺着，他需要一个人安静的思考，如果所有人都瞒着他，那他就应该自己去查找答案。

德拉科在房间布下静音咒，哈利只是躺在床上，感受不到时间的流动，如果说他和伏地魔的精神联系是双向的，那就意味着他也可以进入伏地魔的大脑，他可以搞明白伏地魔在找什么，然后先下手为强。

小天狼星一直到周五上午才转醒，他用双面镜联系了哈利，但是拒绝哈利去圣芒戈探望他，理由是不想让哈利看到他狼狈的模样。哈利假装接受了这个理由，嘲笑他在自己心目中英勇帅气的形象早就不存在了。不过待联系挂断以后，哈利立刻收了笑容，如果小天狼星都不愿意告诉他发生了什么，那就太不正常了。

晚上是D.A.的集会，粉身碎骨不是容易的魔咒，也没有老师会在课堂上教这个，哈利是在二年级的时候跟里德尔学的，他没有说这个，能够学习刺激一点的咒语让大家都很兴奋，在哈利演示完以后各自对着道具练习起来，哈利在屋子里走了一圈，目前看起来稍见成效的是塞德里克，他可以把假人身上的铠甲击碎了，金妮也能让金属的表面出现裂纹，其他人毫无进展，包括赫敏，哈利注意到赫敏似乎不太想练这个魔咒。德拉科躲在远离人群的角落里，看起来并没有在练习这个。

“你在干嘛？”哈利好奇的凑过去。

“最近学了一个新的魔咒，看起来是个黑魔法。”德拉科看了一眼没人注意他们，压低了声音对哈利说。

哈利饶有兴趣的看着他，他面前已经摆了好几个伤痕累累的假人了。

“它可以绕过物理防护，即使是穿了铠甲，伤害可以直接作用在目标身上，而且我猜对人使用效果更好，你看好——恢复如初。”满是划痕的假人并没有恢复原样，哈利瞪大眼睛看着，德拉科露出得意的神情，“几乎是一个无法治愈的攻击咒。”

“教我！”哈利立刻要求。

“嘘，嘘，不能在这里。”德拉科眼神示意了一下，已经有人开始走神注意他们的情况了。

哈利轻咳了一下，转身重新走进众人之中，赫敏立刻放下手里的魔杖：“哈利，我觉得这个咒语......怎么说，有点太过了，尤其是对五年级以下的学生......”

哈利不满地皱了皱眉：“伏地魔可不会像你这么善良，赫敏。”

赫敏促狭地说：“我知道，我知道，但是......我觉得我们最好还是继续学防御咒，尤其是......像是守护神咒......”

哈利偏头看了一眼躲在角落里悄悄练习的德拉科，自从上次意外成功以后，哈利再也没试过守护神咒，对他来说那显得像是一场梦。

“当然，当然，那就安排在下周吧，我跟德拉科说一下。”

粉身碎骨的练习成果不是太理想，最后哈利又让众人复习了之前练习过的防御咒，告诫大家：“在遇到攻击的时候首先应该要保护好自己，尤其是缴械咒和铁甲咒，这会很实用，不要贸然进攻，如果遇到的是食死徒，他们比你们的作战经验丰富得多，贸然进攻很容易被对方找到突破口。”

“波特你知道你刚才的演说可以很好的总结成八个字吗？”布雷司用手指夹着魔杖来回转圈，“斯莱特林的院训：明哲保身，审时度势。”

“谢谢你，总结到位。”哈利露出一个假笑，“总之，下周我们要学守护神咒，我希望你们这周回去找到至少三段快乐的回忆，这是这个魔咒施咒的核心。”

不过哈利说完以后大家都没有要离开的意思。

“呃，今天就到这里了？”哈利疑惑地看着大伙儿。

“我猜他们想看看一个肉身的守护神是什么样的。”布雷司靠在墙上说出了大家的心声。

这时候德拉科已经收好书包靠在门口等哈利，这意思就是他不打算演示。

“看到了，下节课老师在那儿，想看的下个星期来就是了。”哈利摊手表示自己也无能为力。

“不，亲爱的小哈利。”

“我们想看你的守护神。”

“别假装你不会。”

双胞胎站在第一排，目光炯炯地审视他。

“什么？你们怎么知......”哈利一句话没刹住车，懊悔不已。

“上次在老宅，我们本来想上楼找你的，结果听见你在里面说了一声‘呼神护卫’，然后门缝里亮起一道银光......好吧，我们就知道了。”金妮在后面补充。

“呃，呃，我用的还不是很稳定，下周我还得和你们一起练习呢，总之，下周再见！”哈利挤出人群，拉起德拉科就跑。

“跑什么，你是撞鬼了吗。”德拉科好笑地看着面前惊慌失措的人。

哈利也说不清楚为什么不想要给众人展示自己的守护神，火龙不是挺威风的么，可是为什么呢？他总觉得自己好像只有在握住德拉科的时候才有那种召唤出守护神的力量。

跑回地窖，哈利刚刚钻进画像，却发现公共休息室站了一个让人很不愉快的人，乌姆里奇抓着一封信，阿斯托利亚哭成一团，达芙妮面容苍白的抱着自己的小妹妹。

“波特，你给我解释清楚这是怎么回事。”乌姆里奇瞪着眼睛，用甜腻腻的嗓音说。

“您先解释？”哈利皱起眉。

“你为什么要散布谣言说摄魂怪已经不听魔法部的掌控了？”

“或许不是他散布的？阿兹卡班发生集体越狱又不是他写的报道。”德拉科冷冷的拖着长腔。

“好啊，好啊，我就知道，邓布利多跟你们说的是不是，他总是这样威胁康奈利，他就是希望在学生中造成恐慌，然后假意自己具有真知灼见让康奈利下台，我是不会让他得逞的！”

乌姆里奇怒气冲冲的拽起达芙妮，举着手里的信件走出地窖，阿斯托利亚尖叫一声扑到德拉科面前，哭得上气不接下气：“德拉科帮帮我！她不能开除我姐姐！”

“谁能告诉我到底怎么回事？那只癞蛤蟆终于疯了吗？”哈利很不愉快地看着握着德拉科手臂的小姑娘。

“不！母亲寄信来说摄魂怪袭击了我们那个郡的一户人家，让我们注意安全，姐姐想回信安慰母亲，说她会找德拉科学守护神咒的，乌姆里奇监视了所有的通信，说我们根本不必要学守护神咒，摄魂怪都在魔法部的掌控之下，姐姐就跟她争了起来......我，我不知道怎么办了。”

德拉科不得不安慰惊慌失措的小姑娘，这时候潘西和布雷司也回到地窖，哈利迅速把阿斯托利亚推到潘西身上，不耐烦地说：“别哭了，邓布利多不会让她得逞的。”

德拉科想说什么最后还是决定闭嘴为上，朝潘西使了个眼神，拉着哈利回宿舍。

“很明显！摄魂怪已经失控倒戈了，伏地魔安排它们进行袭击，傲罗和凤凰社的人就会优先处理紧急情况，魔法部的安保就会削弱。”哈利在房间里来回踱步，“这肯定不是第一场摄魂怪的袭击事件，魔法部一定是把这些消息都按住了，小天狼星之前就有晚上突然被叫去出任务，从那个时候就开始了。”

“你不知道那个，现在逃窜在外的食死徒也变多了，你不能仅凭小天狼星出任务就说都是摄魂怪导致的。”德拉科皱眉看着哈利。

“不，我就是知道。”哈利停下脚步，脑子里出现一个模糊的计划，“斯多吉和博德都是伏地魔用夺魂咒控制闯进神秘事务司的，他是那么需要那个武器，那么需要，他打算趁小天狼星受伤的机会再闯一次神秘事务司......就在......就在下个月！”

“你又让他进到你脑子里了是不是！”德拉科跳起来扳过哈利的肩膀，“我说过让你停下来！你不能这么做！”

“呃，好的，好的，我知道。”哈利敷衍了一句。


	111. Chapter 111

达芙妮那天晚上回到地窖又是一场鸡飞狗跳，潘西不得不让布雷司去敲哈利和德拉科的房门。

休息室里格林格拉斯姐妹哭成一团，达芙妮的左手手背红彤彤的还可以看见几条划痕。

“又怎么了？受伤了就去医疗翼啊，庞弗雷夫人一定很乐意替你疗伤。”哈利踩着单人沙发蹲在上面，显得很不耐烦。

“乌姆里奇给我一支羽毛笔，让我给父母写回信，说他们说得都是一派胡言，我写的每一个字，都是写在我自己的皮肤上，我求她放过我，但是她一定要我写完那封信，还说这是报平安。”

“她疯了？家长不会允许她那么做的！”

“但是这个消息传不到家长那里，所有的书信和飞路都受她监控。”德拉科皱了一下眉，“而且就算是传到家长那里，他们也不能把乌姆里奇怎么样，去魔法部闹事吗？只能忍气吞声办退学。”

“其实我父母这个学期就想让我们转去布斯巴顿。”达芙妮低声说，“我们都知道现在是个什么情况......”

“我不要！”阿斯托利亚涨红了脸，“离家太远了。”

是离德拉科太远了吧。哈利在心底翻了个白眼，没吭声。

“你们说福吉和乌姆里奇是真的不知道发生了什么吗。”潘西坐在达芙妮身边小声问，“还是说魔法部其实已经......”

“这你心里不清楚吗？”

突然出现的声音让大伙儿吓了一跳，转身正看见诺特站在楼梯上，面露讥色看着围坐在一起的人。

“我怎么会知道。”潘西脸色苍白地反驳。

“真是让人失望啊，帕金森。”

“闭嘴，诺特，滚回寝室。”布雷司站在潘西身后跟诺特对峙。

哈利目光饶有兴趣的在几个人中间转来转去，都是一群揣着明白装糊涂的人，谁也不敢挑破这层纸。他这个学期忙得事情太多了，明明前几年还经常凑在一起的人，突然之间变得像是对手那样相互试探敌意。

“好了，没什么好吵的，帕金森跟我去找院长要一点莫特拉鼠汁，应该可以缓解疼痛，别围在这里了，都回去宿舍吧。”德拉科站起来摆出级长的架势。

诺特发出一声嘲笑：“太让人失望了，马尔福。”

说完上楼去了，哈利也从沙发上站起来跳到地上，单脚撑地转了个圈：“我回去等你。”

然而哈利没有回自己的宿舍，他三两步跟上诺特，隔着一段距离，甩出障碍咒阻止他关门。

“聊聊呗。”哈利靠在门框上。

“哦？除非你说愿意跟我去黑魔王面前，否则我们没什么好聊的。”诺特扶着门，不屑地看着哈利。

“好歹也当了四年朋友，没必要，我猜你爸爸让你跟我交好，是不是看中我有可能成为下一个黑魔王？”

“你会吗？”

“不是没这个可能。”哈利吹了声口哨，“如果我总是能提前知道伏地魔的计划，那就没有道理扳不倒他，不想提前获得一个选择阵营的内部机会吗？”

“你知道他的计划？这不可能。”

“你不知道的东西多了去了，你看，伏地魔复活，用的是卢修斯的肉和我的血，你还觉得他会像之前那样‘强大’吗？我很怀疑。”

诺特似乎被这个消息震惊到了，抿着嘴没出声。

“找机会问问你爸爸神秘事务司的事，你就会发现你们尊敬的黑魔王在我这里没有秘密。”哈利露出一个假笑，挥了挥手朝自己寝室走，“祝你好运。”

哈利回到房间，背顶着房门长出一口气。他其实并不是太清楚自己在做什么，诺特是个单纯崇拜力量和血统论的人，如果让他认识到自己可能是个比伏地魔更强大的人，大概有希望把他拉进自己这边的阵营，多一个崇拜者总比多一个敌人要强。

哈利相信诺特和他父亲一定有办法绕开乌姆里奇通信，所以在第二周周四，诺特趁德拉科去夜巡的时候敲开他们的寝室门，哈利一点都不意外。

“你在说谎，你在套我的话。”诺特阴沉着脸。

“哦？看来你知道他们的计划了？”哈利靠在门板上，“来，让我猜猜看，下个月，他们准备制造点儿混乱，让傲罗的人都分不开神，然后闯进神秘事务司。”

诺特挺着后背盯着哈利的脸看。

哈利没有看他，抬起一只手假装看自己的指甲：“他们会抓在现场抓到你爸爸的，西奥多，可怜的西奥多，只有他爸爸这一个亲人。”

“你都知道，你连他安排谁去都知道！”诺特喉咙里发出低吼，分不清是恐惧还是别的什么。

“我说了，伏地魔在我面前没有秘密，那么现在，你要不要重新考虑一下。”

“他们要在下个霍格莫德周派摄魂怪袭击学生。”

哈利心里惊了一下，这个他不知道，但是他面不改色依然靠着门板，邓布利多说得没错，伏地魔太心急了，贸然派摄魂怪袭击霍格莫德村？看来他对那样武器急不可耐了。

“你在这里干嘛。”德拉科夜巡回来看见诺特站在自己寝室门口似乎在和哈利对峙。

“没什么要紧的事，随便聊聊呗。”

哈利看着德拉科戒备的模样露出一个微笑，转身走进房间，诺特盯着哈利的背影还想说什么，但是德拉科撞开他，在他面前关上房门。

“他威胁你了？”德拉科看哈利一副有心事的模样，疑惑的问。

“他能威胁到我？你想什么呢。”哈利嫌弃地剜了他一眼，“对了，明天晚上D.A.的集会，守护神咒，你觉得能教会几个？”

“我不抱希望。”德拉科耸耸肩，“教你一个都教了两年，我可不是个好老师。”

哈利好笑地踢了一下他的小腿：“这不一样，我觉得塞德里克、赫敏、金妮、乔治和弗雷德一定可以学会。”

“你在盘算什么？”德拉科忽然觉得面前这个哈利很危险，警惕地竖起雷达试图捕捉到信号。

“摄魂怪已经公然开始袭击社会了，德拉科，我只是想确保我的朋友们会安全。”

德拉科怀疑地看着他。

“下一次霍格莫德周是什么时候？”哈利记得今天好像贴出布告了，但是他被魔咒课和变形课折磨得完全没有留意上面的时间。

“情人节，怎么？计划一场约会？”德拉科挑了一下眉毛。

哈利转了转眼珠，一拍手：“计划一次反击。”

这个学期每个人都很忙，但是接下来的两周德拉科发现哈利不仅忙，还很神秘，在他不得不履行级长责任的时候，德拉科有种直觉，哈利在背着他做很多事。

“为什么情人节我要扮成你的样子去和德拉科约会！”诺特觉得事情变得太梦幻了，这个学年开学以来他和波特几乎没说过什么话，结果突然之间自己变成了他的“同伙”？这是什么恶劣玩笑吗？

“不，不是一场约会，一场交易，你跟德拉科在一起会安全的，他用守护神咒甚至超过很多成年巫师，我约了丽塔·斯基特那天在霍格莫德跟我见面，但是我不想面对那个女人，只是确保让她看到摄魂怪袭击霍格莫德村，除非你打算公开倒戈，不然你扮成我的样子就是最安全的。”

哈利没有说的是，他的计划里还有一项是打算把乌姆里奇骗到神秘事务司，他不打算告诉任何人。

D.A.成员练习守护神咒的效果大大超出了哈利的预期，第一个晚上就有八个人可以召唤出守护神了，除了他猜中的五个人，还有布雷司、罗恩和卢娜，这很不可思议，而其他也有好多人可以变出模糊的影子了。

第二次练习的时候，有求必应屋给他们提供了一只真的摄魂怪，到最后纳威也可以勉强撑住自己了。哈利看着纳威苍白的嘴唇，心里不免生出一股同情，除了草药课，纳威似乎在什么事情上都做不好，即使回到家里，他的祖母也从来对他不满意，来到学校，也是所有人嘲笑的对象，他似乎没有什么美好的回忆。

哈利自己的守护神咒也能够稳定施展了，火龙长着翅膀在空中盘旋，逼得摄魂怪无处逃窜。

“兄弟，你这也太酷了！”罗恩目瞪口呆的看着飞翔的银龙，相比之下他那只追着水獭跑的杰克拉塞尔梗犬显得愚蠢极了，而赫敏居然还很欣赏这滑稽的一幕。

看起来霍格莫德周应该能够保证安全了。哈利挥散自己的守护神，他确定把自己的朋友们往火坑里推绝对不是一件好事，但是他需要他们转移注意力，需要凤凰社的人来保护他们，他需要向这些把他推出战场的人证明，自己才是那个先锋战士。

霍格莫德周的那天早上，哈利借口忘带东西了从礼堂跑回地窖，趁机和诺特换了身份，等大家都离开城堡以后，哈利来到乌姆里奇的办公室。

“找我有事吗？波特先生？”乌姆里奇用甜腻尖细的嗓音问。

哈利不自觉抖了一下，扯出一个假笑，先是假意忏悔当初对乌姆里奇的不敬，说自己被邓布利多蒙蔽了双眼，以为邓布利多在做“对的事情”。

说到这里，哈利假装痛苦地抓了一把头发，乌姆里奇眯起眼睛审视他。

“我，我不敢相信，他打算今天攻击霍格莫德，攻击自己的学生，然后嫁祸给魔法部，只因为他想要那个位置，我不知道能对谁说，尊敬的高级调查官女士，他甚至......”哈利咬了一下自己的嘴唇，好像他不确定自己是不是真的能把这个秘密说出来一样，手指抠住桌子的边缘，压低嗓音，“他甚至在神秘事务司藏了一个武器，打算今晚上蹭着大家的注意力都在霍格莫德遇袭的事情上，然后去拿出来。”

乌姆里奇惊讶的像个小姑娘一样瞪起眼睛，停了半晌：“好的，好的，这件事你还对谁说了？”

“没有，女士，我不敢对任何人说，你知道的，德拉科他们家都是邓布利多的人，就连我教父也是，我不知道，我只是觉得这样是不对的。”

“很好，今晚上你和我一起去魔法部，如果你骗我，你没有好下场的。”

“当然，当然，女士，我很愿意和你一起去，这样我就不会被邓布利多威胁了，不是吗？”哈利咧开嘴灿烂地对着乌姆里奇一笑，这当然再好不过了。


	112. Chapter 112

德拉科踢了一脚医疗翼的病床，单薄的铁管发出一声巨响。操他妈的哈利·波特！他早就该察觉到这一切都不对头！

“哈利在哪里？！西奥多，我现在就可以把你交给傲罗，你爸爸会进阿兹卡班的，他们正愁找不到借口去抓他呢！”德拉科单手揪住诺特的衣领把他抵在床头，杖尖对准他的喉咙。

诺特痛得眼冒金星，喉咙里发出“嘶嘶”的笑声。

“先生们这里是医疗翼，能不能安静一点？梅林啊！马尔福你在做什么？哦，天呐天呐，诺特先生？波特去哪里了？这是怎么回事？”庞弗雷夫人掀开门帘走上来，急忙拉开德拉科。

“去找邓布利多过来！”德拉科烦躁的吼出声。

“亲爱的，出了这么大的事情，校长要做的善后工作太多了，他现在大概忙着和傲罗还有魔法部那些烦人的家伙纠缠呢，根本不在学校。”

“说！哈利在哪！”德拉科挣脱庞弗雷夫人的束缚，又一次扑到诺特面前。

从哈利再次回到礼堂开始他就该发现的！哈利不会躲着他走，不会让高尔和克拉布隔在他俩中间，不会在和斯基特说话的时候心不在焉，更不会在摄魂怪出现的时候连魔杖都拔不出来！见他妈的鬼了，这么多不正常的情形加在一起，他居然一直到复方汤剂失效才发现。

“发生了什么？”门帘又被掀开，从后面探出脑袋的是几个D.A.的成员，他们在霍格莫德简直表现出众，这会儿估摸着哈利应该醒过来了，特意过来探望他。

“哈利呢？这到底是怎么回事？”罗恩跳了起来。

“噢，你们伟大的‘黄金男孩’选择了我做他的同伙，看来乖宝宝小龙和穷鬼韦斯莱并不合他的心意啊。”诺特面色苍白，讥讽道。

“同伙？什么同伙？什么意思？哈利在计划什么？”赫敏立刻找到关键词，连环炮一样质问。

“闭嘴，泥巴种，这里没你说话的份。”

“好了，女士们，先生们，虽然我还不清楚到底发生了什么，但是显然你们不适合来探望诺特先生，不管怎么说他还是个病患，出去吧。”庞弗雷夫人下逐客令。

“神秘事务司。”德拉科直勾勾地看着诺特，突然说，他看见诺特身体僵住了，“当然是神秘事务司！你完蛋了，诺特，如果波特出了什么事，我要你陪葬。”

他猛地站起身，推开众人往外跑。

“停下！马尔福！神秘事务司怎么了！你给我们说清楚！”罗恩追上去一把抓住德拉科的手臂。

“你们在这儿，太好了，哈利......哈利......”

纳威气喘吁吁地跑过来，一群人又聚拢在一起，大家看起来都一脸茫然。

“乌姆里奇本来今天要关我紧闭，但是我到她办公室门口听到哈利在里面跟她说话，他们两个去了魔法部。”

“什么？我不明白，哈利怎么会跟乌姆里奇去魔法部？”

“神秘事务司！哈利跟神秘人有某种联系，这一定是个陷阱，去找邓布利多，格兰杰你快想办法去找邓布利多！”德拉科无法完整解释，他也不明白哈利为什么要这么做，他并不比他们知道的多，只是本能下命令，“我要去魔法部，韦斯莱你去通知你爸爸，还有凤凰社的人，我要去魔法部......”

“我们可以从霍格莫德移形换影去圣芒戈找小天狼星。”双胞胎说。

“乌姆里奇办公室的壁炉跟魔法部是连接的，我听见他们就是通过飞路去的魔法部。”纳威补充，突然语气变得坚定，“我们跟你一起去。”

布雷司带着潘西去通知斯内普；赫敏和金妮分头去找邓布利多和麦格教授了；双胞胎往暗道走，准备从霍格莫德去圣芒戈找小天狼星；剩下的就是罗恩、纳威还有塞德里克和看起来一直心不在焉的卢娜，他们都跟着德拉科跑到乌姆里奇的办公室跟前。

“你们跟来干什么？”

“现在不是争论这个的时候，从一开始成立D.A.我们就明白的，我们都在同一场战争中了，所以当然是去帮哈利的。”塞德里克走在前面打开乌姆里奇办公室的门。

“男学生会主席带着我们一起违反校规，可真有安全感。”罗恩小声嘀咕着，站在最后面四下张望，确定没有人来，一行人赶紧闪进屋子。

从魔法部大厅的壁炉里走出来，接待大厅空无一人，但是从地下传来魔咒相撞的爆裂声，杂乱的脚步由远及近。塞德里克走在第一个，举着魔杖，示意大家躲在喷泉后面。

“波特，把预言球交出来。”

“是吗，你再靠近一步，我就砸了它，除非杀了我，否则你们不要想得到它。”

“哈利！”

行动比理智更快，德拉科已经站起来了，哈利左手拿着一根魔杖，用悬浮咒控制着一个小玻璃球，右手举着另一根魔杖，对着朝自己逼近的四五个食死徒，地上还有一条吐着信子的蛇，随时有可能发起攻击。

“看来我们又来客人了。”

“你来做什么！”哈利不敢分神回头，地上的蛇已经扬起头来，似乎在盘算着距离，能不能咬住面前的人，但是他忽然大喊一声，“接着！”

“粉身碎骨！”

“钻心剜骨！”

“阿瓦达索命！”

“昏昏倒地！”

“盔甲护身！”

“除你武器！”

好几声咒语一起响起来，德拉科只看见一个玻璃小球朝自己飞来，下意识接住，一个铁甲咒加在他身上，身后飞出几道红光，魔咒相撞发出爆裂声。

“找掩护！”哈利在大家的掩护下跑到德拉科身边，拉住他的手臂跑到接待台后面。

“这是什么！”德拉科完全是吼出来的。

“我不知道！但是伏地魔一心想要得到它！”

“你怎么一个人！”

“乌姆里奇被一个狼人咬了，我抢了她的魔杖！”

四周忽然变得刺骨的寒冷，眼前全是呵出来的白气。

“摄魂怪！”

不知道谁大喊了一声，哈利一把抓住德拉科的手，用尽全力喊：“小心身后！”

“神锋无影！”

“呼神护卫！”

德拉科和哈利左手相握，像是约定好了一样，背靠背站起来，德拉科朝向他们扑过来的格雷伯克念咒，哈利靠着他，杖尖飞出威武的银龙，一大圈银白的光笼罩着他们，摄魂怪无法靠近。

这时一个声音忽然传到哈利耳朵里：“拥有征服黑魔头能量的人走近了——出生在一个曾三次击败黑魔头的家庭——出生于第七个月——黑魔头标记他为其劲敌——但是他拥有黑魔头所不了解的力量——一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个能生存下来——那个拥有征服黑魔头能量的人将于第七个月结束时出生。”

在他们站起来的时候预言球摔在地上砸碎了。

罗恩和纳威受了伤，塞德里克手里缴获了一支魔杖，卢娜身边正蹦跶着一只小兔。

格雷伯克倒在地上，地上一大滩血渍，不知死活，另外还有一个食死徒倒在地上，看上去像是昏倒了。

“做得好，哈利，做得好。”一个阴森的声音从暗处传来，“你砸了我的预言球。”

“主人！”食死徒纷纷跪下来，仿佛在迎接一位国王，这场景让哈利想要发笑。

“汤姆，你太愚蠢了，自乱阵脚跑到魔法部来不是一个明智的举动，傲罗们已经在来的路上了。”

邓布利多从壁炉里走出来，挡在他们前面，平静地看着伏地魔。

“而你把希望寄托在几个学生身上，你以为他们真的能够挡住我吗？”

哈利没有听到任何一句咒语，但是意识指挥着他举起魔杖朝站在邓布利多的方向发出铁甲咒，正好撞上一道绿光。

两道魔咒相撞产生巨大的冲力让大家都往后退了一步，哈利甚至不知道自己保护了谁，也不知道是否成功了，他只看见伏地魔露出一个震惊的表情。

“伏地魔，你的意志一文不值！”哈利忽然大笑起来，他又一次提前感应出了伏地魔的行动，伏地魔在他面前几乎没有秘密。

“是吗？波特，那就让我们看看到底谁更强大！”

伏地魔的身影变得模糊，就像是一团雾气一样，接着哈利惨叫着倒在地上，有人用钻头剖开他的大脑，一个长着红色眼睛的怪物牢牢锁着他。

“软弱，邓布利多，这就是你选择的人，你想要让他对付我，你输了。”

哈利听见自己的声音在说话。

“哈利！”

是德拉科的声音，哈利想挣扎，但是他和那怪物缠得那样紧，他分不清到底是自己还是对方，德拉科害怕看到他的眼睛变成红色，德拉科害怕这个。

“杀了我。”

哈利知道这是自己在说话。

“把他赶出来！你可以做到的！”

德拉科的声音层层叠叠，隔着水雾一般听不真切。哈利不想要这个样子，他不想让德拉科看见自己变成这个样子，他忽然反过来扼住那缠着自己的怪物不让他有机会离开。

“杀了我。”哈利重复了一遍。

“那样你会死！”那怪物“嘶嘶”的说。

“我们都会死，伏地魔，我们每个人都会死，不是今天，也是未来的某一天，我们都会死的。”哈利怀疑自己在笑，“可惜你不明白对不对，我不会变成你，我不想让我爱的人看到我变成你的样子，有些东西是值得用生命去守护的，我很遗憾你不明白这一点。”

“没有什么比死亡更可怕！”

“你真是我见过最可悲的人。”

哈利忽然感受到一阵温暖，好像有一片柔软在抚摸他的灵魂。

“我让你回来！哈利·波特！我知道你在，你在某个地方，你给我回来！”

德拉科在吻他，哈利一阵失神，他本能地想要去回应这个吻，钳制怪物的力气忽然松懈了，痛苦从身体里溜走，灵魂落回躯壳，他跌入德拉科的怀抱。


	113. Chapter 113

德拉科原本以为他跟哈利在一起以后已经见过了所有诡异的场面，但是这个诡异的上限显然一直在被突破。

他看着哈利摔倒在地上，瞳仁好像猫眼照到了强光一般，变成一条缝，然后鲜血污染了纯净的森林，这是伏地魔的眼睛。这是德拉科长久以来最恐惧发生的事，哈利睁着一双猩红的眼睛，露出疯狂的笑。

“软弱，邓布利多，这就是你选择的人，你想要让他对付我，你输了。”

这个身体被另一个灵魂占据，可是他的哈利呢？

“哈利！”德拉科跪在地上，抓住哈利的手臂，死死地盯着令人作呕的红色瞳孔，他不相信，哈利一定在某个地方。

“杀了我。”

瞳孔扩张了一瞬，德拉科看见了哈利，他就是知道，这是哈利在说话，他抱住面前冰冷的身体，贴在他耳边说：“把他赶出来！你可以做到的！”

哈利的声音不断地响起，两个人通过同一个声音在对话，德拉科怕极了，他怕得浑身都在发抖，他不要他的哈利死去，至少不是今天，不是现在。

“......我不想让我爱的人看到我变成你的样子，有些东西是值得用生命去守护的......”

不，他不能怕。德拉科觉得自己忽然明白了哈利的意思，哈利也在害怕，他不是害怕死亡，他害怕德拉科以后会对他产生恐惧。

傻宝宝波特在害怕以后自己会时刻提防他又变成伏地魔，他害怕自己会离开他，他害怕极了，那些温柔的爱意会离他远去。

德拉科捧住哈利的脸，吻住他的嘴唇。

“我让你回来！哈利·波特！我知道你在，你在某个地方，你给我回来！”

给我出来，假装英雄的胆小鬼，出来面对我，让我告诉你我永远不会离开，我害怕很多东西，但是唯一让我有勇气的，是对你的爱。

哈利的身子猛地一震，好像是从高空坠落那样。

沿着一面墙的壁炉里猛然生起了炉火，地板倒映出翠绿色的火光，一群人从炉火中走出来。

“哦，梅林啊，梅林啊！”

“他回来了。”

“哈利！”

“真是一个糟糕的情人节，是不是。”哈利嘟哝了一句，然后身体整个软下来，倒在德拉科的怀里。

哈利再次睁开眼，腰袢紧紧圈着一双手臂，他抬起头发现自己还在德拉科怀里。

“哈利你终于醒了，好了，德拉科，放开他，他不能呼吸了！”

哈利看见小天狼星穿着病号服站在床边，板着德拉科的肩膀，终于，缠着自己的手臂放松了力气，两个人稍微分开一点距离。

“真是没有人能让他放开你。”小天狼星看起来像是抱怨了一句，走到床边端过来一杯水递给哈利，“这一天真是够呛。”

“我错过了什么？”哈利喝完水，靠在德拉科身上慢慢的问。

“我错过的比你更多，但是，跟你一起去的几个学生都很好，傲罗已经护送他们回学校了，然后抓住两个食死徒，还有格雷伯克和乌姆里奇死了，如果你想知道的话。”

哈利皱了皱眉：“我以为她只是被咬了一口，那应该不致命？”

“后来摄魂怪闯进来给了她一个吻。”小天狼星露出恐怖的表情。

“噢......哦......那，看来她确实不是食死徒......”哈利干巴巴的说，他也说不出来自己是种什么心情，不是为乌姆里奇的死亡感到遗憾，只是觉得这种遭遇听起来很吓人，虽然乌姆里奇不是他直接杀死的，但是他也是造成这起命案的间接杀手，他好像每年都要杀一个人。

可德拉科听完这些一句话没说，除了呼吸和心跳引起胸膛的起伏，他像是座雕塑一样，一动不动。

“德拉科？德拉科？”哈利察觉到异样，转头去看身后的人，德拉科的脸色苍白，一副丢了魂的样子。

“我赶到魔法部的时候他抱着你就这幅模样了，没有人能让他放开你，邓布利多安排你们来圣芒戈，特意嘱咐治疗师不要强行拉开你们，所以到底发生了什么？乔治和弗雷德说了半天我也没听明白，你为什么会在魔法部？”

“他让伏地魔进到他脑子里去了。”德拉科突然空洞的说，吓了两个人一跳。

“让？哈利你不是在上大脑封闭术么？上次你还说你抵御住了，是不是那个鼻涕精没给你好好上课，看我不找他麻烦。”

“不，不是这样的，呃......这很复杂......”哈利缩了缩脖子，赶紧拉住跳脚的小天狼星。

“这一点都不复杂，这看上去就是你有一个计划，计划把伏地魔困在你自己的身体里，然后和他同归于尽。”

德拉科的声音听起来一点情绪也没有，跟平静没有关系，也说不上冰冷，他只是在发出声音而已。

“不是这样的......”

“哦，对了，我要去找治疗师。”小天狼星突然跑到门边，拉开门叫人。

治疗师用魔杖检查哈利和德拉科的身体状况，没什么大碍，给他们开了两支安神的魔药就出去，再进来的就是邓布利多。

“福吉明天一早就会召开发布会，承认伏地魔回来了。”邓布利多平静地看着哈利，“今天你做得很好，哈利。”

哈利直觉邓布利多想说的可不是这句很好。

“好好睡一觉吧，明天斯内普教授会接你们回学校。”

“先生，那您呢？”哈利忍不住问道。

“啊，说起这件事，我们明天晚上见好吗？”邓布利多朝哈利眨了一下眼睛，微微一笑，转身走出病房。

“好了好了，你们听见了，睡觉吧。”

小天狼星把两支魔药塞进两个男孩手里，看着他们喝下去，按着他们的肩膀让两人并肩躺在床上，最后生疏地拉上被子。

第二天一早斯内普走进病房的时候哈利才刚刚醒过来，斯内普不痛不痒讽刺了几句，小天狼星难得冷静没有跟斯内普吵架，德拉科拿着治疗师开的几支魔药走进房间。

哈利总觉得很不安，每个人的表现都显得太平静了。

“校长说你们白天可以在寝室休息，晚上去找他。”斯内普把两个人送到地窖，面无表情的说。

“我们两个人？”哈利愣了一下。

“是的，我会记得向校长提议开设语言课的，鉴于总有你这种理解困难的学生。”斯内普睨了他一眼，转身回自己的办公室。

哈利和德拉科走进休息室，学生们都去上课了，整个休息室空空荡荡十分安宁。哈利环顾了一圈，他不是很想回寝室，也不是很想睡觉，德拉科没有动，站在他身后，偏着头看他。

“嘿......想要聊聊吗？”哈利在外套上蹭蹭掌心上的汗。

德拉科摇摇头：“我把魔药放回寝室，魔咒课和草药课的作业我还没做完，我打算去图书馆。”

“啊......好的，那，那我跟你一起，我的作业也没做完。”哈利心脏往下一沉。

两个人回宿舍，把要用的课本和文具塞进书包，走到图书馆。

德拉科当真就是来做作业的，找到要用的参考书，坐在哈利身边，除了写字和翻书的声音没有更多的动静。但是哈利就不是了，他有些坐立难安，虽然他的作业进度落下一大堆，但是他一点也无法在课业上集中精力。

他想了无数德拉科不愿意跟他说话的原因：

因为他让诺特去骗德拉科；

因为他一个人闯进魔法部；

因为他让德拉科陷入困境；

因为他放任伏地魔搞乱自己的脑子；

因为他的计划从来没告诉过德拉科；

因为他决定去死；

......

羽毛笔握在手里悬空时间太久，沾上的新墨顺着笔尖落在羊皮纸上晕开一大团墨渍。哈利呆愣地看着羊皮纸上漆黑的墨渍，随便哪一条拎出来都足够让德拉科气到冲他大吼大叫，随便哪一条都足够让一个人心碎离开。

但是德拉科没有那么做，哈利偷眼去看身侧的少年，阳光从窗户射进来照在他的头发上，淡金色的头发反射出明亮的光芒，他的目光专注地落在参考书上，眉头微微蹙起，墨绿色的羽毛笔轻碰在下巴上，薄唇抿在一起，俨然一副认真思考的模样。

可能是因为愤怒和悲伤都太超过了，他的大脑无法短时间里消化这一切，所以他才会表现出这样的平静。

他会和我分手吗？这个念头跳出来的时候哈利感受到自己的心脏跳漏了一拍。

“不要！”哈利猛地站起来，声音突兀的在安静的图书馆响起来，平斯夫人用力瞪了他一眼。

“什么？”德拉科吓了一跳，羽毛笔一歪，在羊皮纸上划出一道拖长的笔迹，他赶紧用魔杖修复过来，疑惑地侧身看着哈利，看着没写几行字的羊皮纸上两团墨迹，顺手也清理干净，“睡着了？做噩梦了？”

“不要跟我分手。”哈利压低声音急急地说。

“你做噩梦了。”德拉科把哈利面前的课本合起来放在一边，“回宿舍还是继续趴在这里睡？”

哈利闷闷地坐下来，枕着自己的手臂索性明目张胆地盯着德拉科的侧脸看，德拉科在回避一切可能和昨晚上的事情联系起来的话题。

德拉科写了两行，叹了口气：“你这么盯着我看我没法集中注意力。”

哈利转过头把眼睛埋在手臂里。

耳边又响起“唰唰”的写字声，然后是纸张摩擦发出“窸窸窣窣”的动静，最后，哈利感觉自己的手背被一个尖尖的东西扎了两下，他抬起头，一只小纸鹤用尖尖的嘴在碰他。

哈利捉住小纸鹤，慢慢拆开，里面是熟悉的笔迹。

“我没有生气，就只是，不想谈论这件事，给我一点时间，让我静一静，好吗？”

哈利默默攥起纸条，重新趴回到桌子上，图书馆只有他们两个人，平静的呼吸，笔尖和羊皮纸摩擦，书页翻动，直到一堂课下课，走廊外面响起嘈杂的说话声和脚步声，上课铃敲响，空气又回归平静。

安静滋长了不安，德拉科说他没有生气，却也没有回答他关于是否会分手的问题，慢慢靠过去，胳膊挨着德拉科的手臂，如果是以前，这时候德拉科就会握住他的一只手，可是今天德拉科就只是在写他的家庭作业。

哦，德拉科。哈利的心脏沉到了胃里。


	114. Chapter 114

“格雷伯克就是转换莱姆斯的狼人？”哈利双手捧着双面镜蹲在椅子上，小天狼星和卢平在那头，听到这个消息也不知道怎么的他觉得很惊讶，惊呼过后赶紧抬头往床上看，背对自己躺着的人没有动静，睡得很熟。

其实这不值得他惊讶到发出惊呼，哈利这样只是在分散那个“是德拉科杀了格雷伯克”的消息带来的震动。

德拉科用的那个咒语哈利没听过，据说送到圣芒戈之前，格雷伯克基本上已经失血过多没救了，小天狼星说，他皮肤上就像是被宝剑划开一般，布满伤口，治愈咒都无可奈何。

“我是不会为他死了感到遗憾什么的，但是......德拉科情况大概不会太好吧？”卢平轻轻叹了口气，眉宇间十分疲惫。

“那小子就跟灵魂出窍了一样。”小天狼星的声音传来，他端着个纸碗吃卢平给他送来的午餐，嘴里塞得满满当当，咬字不清的说，“你跟他说格雷伯克甚至都不是个人！”

“他还是个15岁的孩子，取走一条生命如果都觉得无所谓的话我会觉得更恐怖的！”卢平不赞同的扫了一眼靠在床头狼吞虎咽的小天狼星。

哈利没有说话，他抠了抠椅子上的皮革接缝，他还没有想到过这个，是不是因为取走一条人命让德拉科不知所措，这让哈利感到一阵眩晕，他为什么会没想到这个，难道说自己已经习惯杀人和死亡了吗？

“哈利？”

哈利回过神来，卢平正在担忧地看着他。

“没......没事，哎呀，一会儿德拉科要醒过来了，下次再联系。”哈利匆匆挂断双面镜，靠进座椅里望着墙壁发呆。

德拉科在图书馆写了一上午作业，临近中午的时候他们错开人群，到厨房去吃了一点东西，然后回寝室午休。哈利睡不着，便在德拉科睡着以后拿出双面镜跟小天狼星联系。

福吉终于发表公开声明，证实伏地魔归来了；乌姆里奇的死被说成是一场意外牺牲，是的，福吉用上了牺牲这样的词，哈利觉得很想吐；魔法部恢复了卢修斯的职务，甚至有人推选他取代福吉做部长；被抓的食死徒有一个就是诺特先生，西奥多似乎告假回去了，这是又一个让人不安的消息。

哈利靠在椅背上，脑子里只有一片空虚，他现在已经感受不到伏地魔的思想情绪了，伏地魔似乎终于意识到这个链接不是那么安全，主动切断了它。

哈利忽然觉得迷茫，他不知道接下来应该怎么做，在伏地魔钻进他大脑的时候，他以为就是这样了，但是德拉科让他回来，为什么要让他回来呢？让噩梦和痛苦结束于此不好吗？

晚上到了约定的时间，哈利和德拉科来到校长办公室，邓布利多坐在桌子后面，透过半月形的镜片微笑着打量了一会儿两人。

“抱歉，原谅一个老年人的好奇心，亲爱的孩子，你们吵架了吗？你们之间看上去还可以再站一个人。”

哈利揪着自己袖口的布料，不知道如何回答，只是看着邓布利多身后的柜子，那里放着闪闪发光的格兰芬多宝剑，二年级的时候他曾经用它杀了蛇怪。

“没有，先生。”德拉科平静的说。

“那就好，那就好。”邓布利多笑着站了起来，“年轻的爱情啊，真是美好，能够遇到爱的人不容易，要好好珍惜才行。”

德拉科僵硬地点点头，哈利看起来像是要给邓布利多腾位置，小心翼翼地往德拉科身边挪了两步。

“好的，孩子们，今天我们要探索好几段回忆，哈利，希望你没有对进入他人的思想感到厌烦。”邓布利多走到冥想盆旁，从玻璃橱柜里拿出几个小瓶子。

哈利为邓布利多意味不明的话咽了口唾沫，攥着衣袖的手捏得更紧了。

他和德拉科顺着邓布利多的指引进入到第一段记忆，哈利看到面目全非的里德尔，那时他已经给自己起名叫伏地魔了，只是邓布利多看起来拒绝这个称呼。

他想要得到霍格沃茨黑魔法防御教授的职位，但是邓布利多拒绝了他。

他们从记忆里抽身，哈利看着邓布利多，他很在意伏地魔说的那句话——“我在世上所见没有一样能证明你著名的观点：爱比我那种魔法更加强大。”

邓布利多在上次跟他单独会面的时候就说过这个，他和伏地魔最大的分歧。

但是德拉科的重点显然就不一样了，他看上起来有些恍惚，好像在自言自语：“诺特家族就是最早追随他的那批人之一。”

“可是伏地魔为什么想要回到学校呢？”哈利很迷茫的问。

“我知道你们现在一定有很多问题。”邓布利多教授看着他们，拿出剩下几个小瓶子，“但是我想要你们看完所有的记忆之后，再来提问。”

哈利再次坠入回忆，看起来是一间嘈杂的酒吧，他惊讶的发现自己面前坐着的是小天狼星和彼得。

“我不想这么说，可是你不觉得莱姆斯最近的表现太值得担心了吗？”彼得缩在座位上，神情惶恐。

“他在执行邓布利多的秘密任务。”小天狼星虽然这么说着，但是哈利注意到他的表情并不轻松。

“但是食死徒总能发现我们的计划，每一次都会被他们阻截，我们之中混入叛徒了！”彼得几乎是在尖叫，压抑着音量喉咙里发出“嘶嘶”的声响，“莱姆斯在我们的世界从来没有被友善相待，我是说，虽然我们是他的朋友，但是除了我们呢？在凤凰社都甚至没有几个人知道他的真实身份！他会被歧视，即使是在并肩作战的同伴里他也有所顾虑。”

叛徒！哈利对着这个矮小的男人怒目而视，他怎么好意思这么说！

小天狼星表情阴沉，默不作声，只是端起面前的火焰威士忌大喝了一口。

“我当然不愿意这么想，但是这可是关系到詹姆、莉莉还有哈利的生命啊，他知道你是保密人，而我只是一想到这样的事有可能会发生......就浑身发抖。”

哈利看着彼得似乎真的发出一阵颤抖，就好像他有多害怕看到波特一家被出卖丧命一样。哈利捏紧拳头，喉咙里被堵上一团棉花，让他无法尖叫，无法宣泄的愤怒顺着血管倒流回心脏，又被挤压着冲进大脑，哈利完全想要扑上去做些无意义的事情，他想杀了这个卑鄙的叛徒。

“他不会。”小天狼星嗓音沙哑，眼神十分黯淡。

“你是詹姆最好的朋友，也是哈利的教父，小天狼星，你要保护他们，我不能想，我真的不敢想这一切。”彼得说罢抬手抹了一把假惺惺的眼泪。

终于，小天狼星放下手里的酒杯，站起身。

周围的一切变得模糊，场景转换，似乎到了下一段记忆。

哈利只是看了一眼立刻捂住嘴，他看见了自己的爸爸妈妈，莉莉正抱着睡熟的小宝宝，神色焦虑不安，隐隐还有些许愤怒，詹姆也是一副愁眉不展的表情。

“叉子你必须要改变保密人，而且这件事只能有这个房间里的人知道，这样大家就会以为我是保密人，就算是有什么危险他们都会冲着我来，但是从我这里他们不会得到任何信息。”

“我不知道，这听起来......”詹姆张了张嘴又不知道怎么往接下去说。

“不，你们不能这么对莱姆斯，你们怎么敢怀疑他。”莉莉急促的说，宝宝在她怀里动了动，似乎被紧张压抑的环境影响到了那样，蹙起眉头，小嘴都瘪下去了，莉莉赶紧抱起孩子，轻抚他的后背。

“不，这不是在针对他，詹姆，这就只是关乎你们一家人的性命！听我的，这样就是最安全的方式，所有人都以为保密人是我，没有人会怀疑的。”

詹姆看了一眼不安的妻子，还有她怀里那个小小一团的孩子，他握紧拳头又放下，隔了好长时间，才慢慢说出一个字：“好。”

哈利看着自己的母亲靠在一边的柜子上无声的哭泣，只能紧紧地抱着怀里的孩子，彼得结下赤胆忠心咒，詹姆和小天狼星谁也没有为此放松紧绷的身体，他们就只是站在那里。

接着场景再次转换，他们又进到另一个回忆。

彼得鬼鬼祟祟走在一条阴暗的长街上，走到一个“人”面前，但是这很奇怪，哈利看着眼前的景象，他并不能看见彼得面对的人，只能从彼得说话的神态和动作感受到，他的确面对了一个人，或许是伏地魔，因为哈利看见地上有一条蟒蛇，就是他多次看着跟在伏地魔身边的那条；但是又不那么像，哈利不相信彼得在对伏地魔说话的时候敢抬头，或许是伏地魔的某个亲信？

“他们中计了，波特把保密人改成我了。”

彼得露出谄媚的笑，但是对面是一段沉默。

“我希望事成之后可以得到一个标记，我对黑魔王永远忠诚。”

哈利再也看不下去，胃里一阵绞痛，眩晕感袭击了他，回忆似乎没有结束，但是身后有人拉了他一把，哈利感觉自己变得轻飘飘的，最后摔在一片温暖之中。

哈利艰难地回过神，这才意识到自己坐在校长办公室的地上，浑身冰冷，背靠在德拉科身上。他不知道为什么邓布利多要让他们看这一切，这场关于背叛和信任破裂的惨剧。

邓布利多神情哀伤，但是并没有看着哈利，只是面朝冥想盆里飘荡着的那一缕缕回忆。

“我不明白，先生，您为什么要让他看这些。”德拉科语气生硬，虚抱着哈利的肩膀，他感受到怀里的人浑身冰冷一直在发抖。

“我做过很多错误的决定。”邓布利多哀伤地看着那些回忆，“我当年安排莱姆斯去狼人群落做间谍，不让他告诉任何人，以为这样是在保护大家，却让对方有机可乘。”

“我忘了汤姆一直都是这样一个孩子，他不信任一切情感，但是那让他变得善于利用感情，他总能够找到人们的弱点，简单来说，他总是能够利用人心。”

在那个风声鹤唳的战争年代，只需要一点点的裂缝，苦心经营的信任便能够分崩离析。哈利无法想象那一切是怎样发生的，小天狼星不愿意相信莱姆斯是叛徒，可是他无法不停止这样的念头，而这样的怀疑导致詹姆和莉莉被出卖，他背负着怎样的负担在阿兹卡班度过了十二年，为他做出错误的决定，为他居然在心底对老朋友产生过的疑心。

所以小天狼星才不会反驳那时候哈利在尖叫屋吼出来的话，在他内心深处，他确实相信，正是因为自己信任错付才导致了波特夫妇的死亡。

哈利下意识握住放在自己身侧的德拉科的手腕，他紧紧地攥着他，就好像攥住了世界的支点。


	115. Chapter 115

邓布利多教授扶着哈利和德拉科起来，让他们坐进一张沙发，又变出两杯热可可。

“莱姆斯总是喜欢吃巧克力，小天狼星和詹姆甚至从我的办公室偷过糖果送给他。”

哈利靠进德拉科怀里，德拉科没有推开他，一条手臂绕过他的肩膀让哈利能够找到一个舒服的姿势。哈利抱着热可可抿了一口，想象着小天狼星和詹姆是怎么溜进校长办公室翻出邓布利多藏起来的糖果，噢，哈利有理由怀疑，邓布利多是故意藏的，陪自己调皮的学生做一场心照不宣的游戏。

空气里渐渐弥散出甜蜜的可可香，哈利觉得自己缓过来了，他看着正在出神的老人，把手里的瓷杯放在桌子上，轻轻咳嗽一声。

“可是先生，我还是不明白，您为什么想让我看这几段回忆呢？”

邓布利多收回目光，祥和地看着自己对面靠坐在一起男孩们。

“哈利，其实很多事早在五年前我就该告诉你一切，但是你来到霍格沃茨，我必须得说出乎我意料的，你被分在了斯莱特林......”

说到这里，邓布利多停顿了一下，因为他看见两个男孩的身体都明显僵了一下。

“这当然不是说我觉得斯莱特林不好，只是这些年人们对它的误解太深了，偏见和认识总是很难改变。”

哈利点点头，他大概能够明白，从罗恩和双胞胎的态度，他能够明显感受到大家对斯莱特林的不友好。

“后来你和德拉科的表现都超出我的意料，我知道你们总是有争吵，可是到最后不管什么事你们都会合力达成，在一次又一次面对伏地魔的较量中，你们都表现得十分出色，我为你们感到骄傲，让我更加看到了所有学院都可以团结在一起的可能性。”

德拉科吸了一口气，但是没有说话。

“然而我却一直在给自己找借口，去年伏地魔复活让我觉得自己必须要告诉你真相了，可是这时候伏地魔找上你，他深入了你的大脑和思想，我又在想，我是否应该远离你，才能保护你的安全。”

“可是，先生，您不能把从推出本来就是属于我的战场。”

邓布利多教授点点头：“是的，我不能，我只是忍不住这么做，因为我太担心你了，哈利，我在乎你能幸福快乐，我在乎你心境的平和，我在乎你的生命，这便是伏地魔一直期望看到的，那就是我对你的爱让我走进了自己早就意料到的圈套。”

“听起来爱的确会让人变得软弱，就连世界上最伟大的巫师都不能避免被它控制。”哈利喃喃地说。

“谢谢你的夸奖，哈利。”邓布利多微微一笑，“但是爱也让人坚强，不是么？所以你可以战胜进入你大脑的伏地魔，所以你可以争夺回自己身体的主动权，所以你可以再次坐在这里和我说话，难道不是因为爱么？”

哈利感觉到德拉科找到自己的手，手指钻入他的指缝，两个人十指交错握在一起。

“爱是那么强大的力量，让人甘心为它赴死，又让人情愿为它而活。”

有一个瞬间，哈利似乎明白了邓布利多的意思，有很多东西值得用死亡守护，但是还有更多东西值得叫人坚持活下去。

“最后那段记忆就是斯内普教授在三年级的时候从小矮星脑子里抽出来的记忆，是么？教授？”德拉科的语气没有什么起伏，只是在讲一件他明白的事情。

但是没有这么简单。哈利仰头看了一眼德拉科，又去看邓布利多的表情，他也在等德拉科说出后面的话。

“当时没有直接拿给福吉是因为你们为了检查这段记忆里有没有不方便被牵扯的人，事实证明你们的猜测是正确的，并且你们对它进行了处理。”

德拉科低头看了一眼哈利，深吸了一口气，最后盯着邓布利多的眼睛，慢慢地说：“彼得通知的那个人，其实是我父亲，对吗？”

哈利下意识收拢手指，将德拉科的手握得更紧。

“所以其实我父亲，也是那个杀死哈利父母的帮凶，是吗？”

哈利听见德拉科的喉咙里发出哽咽，他的薄唇抿在一起，喉结上下滑动，似乎在吞咽那些冲破心脏的苦涩。

邓布利多没有立刻回答，但是哈利觉得自己已经知道答案了，他的脑子乱成一团，二年级的时候，双胞胎提醒过他，卢修斯曾是伏地魔的手下，对于哈利来说这件事没有具象的认知，直到德拉科说出这句话——

卢修斯是那个帮凶，卢修斯也是那个杀害哈利父母的帮凶。

“我说过，我曾经做了十分错误的决定。”邓布利多终于开口，“让未知和猜忌拆散了几个最好的朋友，我不能看着这种事情再次发生，这一次，我想你们能够面对真相，而我依然不知道自己是否做出了正确的选择，因为真相对你们来说实在太过残忍。”

哈利麻木地瘫坐在沙发上，没有起身，他想要甩开德拉科的手，这是杀害他父母帮凶的孩子，他怎么可以和他如此亲密无间。但是哈利只是靠在他身上，他没有一丁点力气离开德拉科，他做不到。

“我知道有很多古老的家族都在那一次战争中成为了伏地魔的手下。”邓布利多仿佛没有看见两个男孩脱力的靠坐在沙发上，“在伏地魔还只是霍格沃茨学生的时候，他身边就聚集了一帮簇拥者了，也就是后来最早的那一批食死徒，没错，德拉科，你注意到了，其中就有诺特家族，那甚至是西奥多的祖父，他们追随伏地魔，是因为认可伏地魔的观念，纯粹的力量和邪恶。”

“但是随着伏地魔的崛起，黑暗和战争的降临，越来越多的人加入了他的阵营，这些人可能会有很多理由，因为恐惧伏地魔的强大，因为他所承诺的会给到一个纯正血统至上的巫师世界，或者更直接，因为伏地魔许诺的财富地位。”

“可是有区别吗？”哈利有气无力的问，“最终他们都追随了伏地魔，原因重要吗？”

“真的没区别吗？我亲爱的孩子。”

隔着半月形状的镜片，邓布利多目光闪烁的看着哈利。

哈利的心脏又开始下坠，跌入无边无际的深渊，永远无法着陆。

“那些恐惧......他们不是恐惧......伏地魔。”

哈利一怔。这是他印象中德拉科第一次直接说出伏地魔的名字，虽然哈利很执着的让罗恩，让赫敏，让D.A.的每一个成员都直呼伏地魔的名字，可是哈利并没有费心纠正德拉科的叫法，就好像一种隐秘的保护，这样做就可以让德拉科不需要面对这个恶魔。

德拉科声音很虚弱，他稍微停顿了一下才能接着说：“他们是在害怕丢掉自己的身份，他们不能接受有朝一日要和混血、麻种甚至还包括其他的生物被归为一类。”

“是的，德拉科，他们不能接受，那你觉得呢？”

“我不知道。”德拉科低下头，刘海遮住光，在脸上投出一片阴影，“我不知道。”

他可以为了哈利做很多事，为了哈利，他甚至可以假装伏地魔都没什么可怕的，但是从小的教育告诉他血统高贵，他一直也是这么认为的，所以，他真的不知道。

房间里变得安静，福克斯蹲在栖木上，脑袋埋在羽毛中小憩，哈利偏着脑袋看它美丽的羽毛。

“你们会想明白的。”

离开校长办公室的时候，德拉科和哈利还牵着手，他们牵着手走回地窖，一路上走得很慢，哈利希望这段路永远都不会走完。

回到寝室，两个人坐在床上，早上回来的时候哈利还想要跟德拉科聊一聊昨天晚上的事，但是现在他又无法开口了，他能说什么呢？他那时候想让德拉科杀了自己，而现在他又知道了卢修斯是杀死詹姆和莉莉的帮凶。

“我们会分手吗？”哈利最后还是慢慢地问，他看着自己和德拉科缠在一起的手指，德拉科的手指很好看，皮肤白皙，指骨修长，很适合用来牵手。

“我不知道。”德拉科轻轻的说，然后抬起头，面朝哈利目光缥缈，“你想分手吗？”

“我......”哈利不想再把不知道重复一遍了。

“昨天的事我没有生气，我真的没有生气，我只是......我只是很难过，你让我杀了你，你怎么可以对我这么残忍。”德拉科露出一个苍白的笑，“但是我现在又有什么资格感到难过。”

哈利没有力气离开德拉科，他只觉得疲惫。他们的手还握在一起，可是这一切却是那么不真实，哈利以为对伏地魔的恨和对德拉科的爱是支撑他世界的支点，可是他现在甚至感觉不到这个世界的存在。

“我们就只是这样好吗？”哈利慢慢的说，“就只是这样，没有分开，也没有在一起。”

除此之外他想不出任何解决办法，爱太沉重，恨太痛苦，哈利不觉得自己能够处理任何超出现状的情绪。

德拉科点点头：“好。”


	116. Chapter 116

乌姆里奇的离开让霍格沃茨的生活发生了很大的变化：

所有《教育令》被废除，斯莱特林的魁地奇球队重组，霍奇夫人重新安排了赛程，哈利带领球队投入训练，准备接下来的两场比赛，考虑到他们浪费了一整个学期，两场比赛相隔的时间很近；

D.A.的集会解散，因为黑魔法防御课已经恢复正常，他们不需要占用额外的课余时间来练习，纳威和卢娜为此很是遗憾，经过魔法部一战，纳威的奶奶好像终于认可了自己这个孙子，寄来一封吼叫信，纳威当时快要吓死了，结果老人家中气十足的夸奖了纳威长达两分钟，整个礼堂都听见了，纳威涨红了脸，但是哈利可以看见他的眼睛里闪着光芒；

斯拉格霍恩又开始张罗他的俱乐部，并且招收了不少新成员：罗恩在魔法部的表现似乎吸引了他的关注，双胞胎在校园里活跃的出售各种他们的天才发明也让斯拉格霍恩很有兴趣，还有金妮，也让斯拉格霍恩找到闪光点一样，因为他们全部接到了下一次聚会的邀请，就在复活节假期，如果他们都去的话，哈利感觉自己也没什么理由拒绝参加，那一定会很有趣。

校园生活渐渐步入正轨，吓死人的作业量和渐渐逼近的O.W.Ls考试让五年级的学生爆发出巨大的焦虑，伏地魔的归来都不比这个更吓人，庞弗雷夫人每天都要开出不少镇定剂，图书馆的学生也越来越多。

但是细心的人总能发现被这些巨大变动掩盖的看似微不足道的变化。在哈利又一次累趴在图书馆的时候，赫敏终于忍不住了。

“你跟马尔福到底怎么回事？”赫敏把帮罗恩改过的天文学论文递给他，压低声音问哈利。

“什么？”哈利无辜地看着她，似乎不知道她在问什么。

“他跟德拉科？有什么问题吗？”罗恩订正着赫敏改过的论文，茫然的问，“早餐的时候我还看到德拉科跟他分布丁来着。”

“你眼里只有吃的是不是。”赫敏很嫌弃地剜了罗恩一眼，对哈利发出质问，“天文学论文，魔药课补习，哪一样我都不觉得是你来找我的借口，马尔福哪一门都比我做得好。”

“真是见鬼了，你居然承认德拉科比你要更好？说，你谁，喝了复方汤剂想要做什么？难道你是唐克斯？”哈利做出一副惊恐的表情，趴在桌子上用手捂住眼睛。

“别岔开话题！”赫敏瞪了他一眼。

“没有啊，我要训练魁地奇球队，斯拉格霍恩天天拉着他想要提前给他上高级的魔药课程，课余时间很难凑到一起嘛，而且他就跟斯内普一样，我找他补魔药，会被骂死的。”哈利心虚的说，他不敢看赫敏的眼睛，审视的目光让他招架不住。

这时，哈利怀里的双面镜震动起来，传来一声响亮的“哈利”。

哈利连忙掏出双面镜，顶着平斯夫人杀人的目光连滚带爬逃出图书馆。跑到走廊上，哈利松了口气，再被赫敏追问下去他就要顶不住了。

哈利举起双面镜，对面是一脸神清气爽的小天狼星，穿着一件天鹅绒的长袍，胸前挂着银色的链子，整个人透露出一股贵气，这种骨子里的东西真是怎么样都遮盖不了。

“你出院啦？”哈利开心的问。

“对啊，在圣芒戈简直憋死我了，早就说可以出院了，那帮治疗师死活不让，我看他们就是想要从我这里多收一点治疗费，真是黑心，我要去举报他们。”

哈利被他逗乐了，哈哈大笑。

“不说我了，你怎么样，学校都还顺利？”

“还不错，复活节前后有两场魁地奇球赛，每天都要训练，还有O.W.Ls真够呛，每个教授都布置了一大堆功课，根本做不完。”哈利靠在墙上，跟小天狼星抱怨，“我怎么没有继承到我妈妈的魔药天赋，搞得现在天天都被斯拉格霍恩用一种怜爱的表情看着我。”

“这个我就没办法了，如果你的魔药课教授还是鼻涕精我还能去帮你找他算账，斯拉格霍恩的话，那你只能求助你的小男友了。”

哈利愣了一下，立刻岔开话题：“莱姆斯呢？”

小天狼星没注意到哈利的异常，大大咧咧地说：“邓布利多给他布置了任务，格雷伯克不是死了么，狼人那边没有首领总是可以争取一下的。”

哈利又是一阵恍惚。

“不要担心，月亮脸他能保护好自己的，虽然大家都觉得我和詹姆是恶作剧之王，但是莱姆斯可比我们厉害。”小天狼星以为哈利在担心卢平，安慰了他一句。

“噢，啊，好的，你还去做傲罗吗？”

“当然去，现在魔法部乱成一锅粥，福吉还在垂死挣扎，他还想拉你去支持他，真是笑死人。不过邓布利多不肯竞选魔法部部长，现在就是斯克林杰和马尔福的呼声都挺高的，但是这两人当部长......我看哪个都差不多，真是搞不懂邓布利多怎么想的，不过他在霍格沃茨至少能够保证你是安全的。”

“他真应该去做部长，那样才能保证整个巫师界安全，真是奇怪，你说他为什么只想留在学校？好像伏地魔也很在意霍格沃茨，他肖想得到黑魔法防御教授的位置很久了，据说自从邓布利多拒绝他以后，这个位置就再也没有教师能够留任一年以上。你说城堡里会不会有什么东西特别值得他们在意？”

“这个......你还是去问邓布利多吧。”

“哈利，我们准备去礼堂了，差不多到晚饭时间了，你跟我们一起去吗？我快饿死了——嘿，小天狼星，你看起来气色不错。”罗恩走出图书馆，手里拿着哈利的书包，对着双面镜里的小天狼星打了声招呼。

“啊，好的，那我们下次再说。”

哈利跟小天狼星告别，接过罗恩手上的书包，赫敏抱着书依然一副审视他的表情，哈利躲在罗恩身边避开她的目光，三人下楼走向大厅。

三个人走到大厅门口的时候正好遇到德拉科，一身的魔药味，表情十分烦躁。

哈利立刻感觉到赫敏的目光变得犀利，他咽了下口水，钻到德拉科身边。其实他和德拉科真的没什么，他们还是一起上课一起吃饭一起睡觉，连寝室那张大床都没分开，只是不再那么如影随形，各有各的事情，德拉科不再参加球队训练，哈利也没有额外的魔药提升班，他们聊天的话题日常又生疏，抱怨过重的课业，哈利诉苦这届球队没法带了，高尔克拉布和蒙太训练的时候飞得像是大猩猩，德拉科偶尔也会牢骚满腹的嫌弃布雷司和潘西。

“让布雷司当级长算了！每次夜巡他都要跟着简直有毛病。”德拉科不止一次这么说。

再多的也就没有了，他们就像是关系要好的朋友一样，虽然有时候醒来哈利会发现自己窝在德拉科怀里，但是这就是很正常在早晨会发生的事情那样，他们从二年级开始就睡一块了，没什么稀奇的。

“斯拉格霍恩又折磨你了？”哈利好奇地打量德拉科的表情。

“福灵剂也太难做了。”德拉科闷闷不乐的说，这是他第一次在魔药上面遭遇大危机。

哈利走进大厅，发现邓布利多又不在座位上，最近他好像很忙，常常不在学校，大概是凤凰社和魔法部都有很多事需要他去决定吧，跟着德拉科回到斯莱特林的长桌，坐下以后哈利注意到周围投来暧昧的目光。

“怎么回事？”哈利小心翼翼看了一圈，那些目光让他感觉很不舒服。

“斯拉格霍恩的聚会，听说他还找来了很多名人参加，都是以前他俱乐部的成员，收到邀请的学生可以携一个同伴前往，斯莱特林只有我、你和布雷司有邀请函，布雷司邀请潘西，这就意味着你身边还有一个空位。”德拉科切了一片面前的小羊排，咬了一口，很嫌弃的扔在一旁。

哈利用盘子装了几个放在自己手边的肉丸递给德拉科，很疑惑的问：“一定要带吗？诶，那你不是也有一个空位？”

“也不是一定，但是很多人想去，斯拉格霍恩的聚会出名的奢华，更不要说还有上流人士，能够在那些人面前混个脸熟总是好事，我答应带阿斯托利亚去，她总是很喜欢各种聚会。”德拉科把肉丸切成四块，每块都是刚好入口的大小，沾了沾番茄酱送进嘴里。

“噢。”哈利应了一声，愣愣地看着德拉科把盘子里的肉丸吃掉一半，这才回过神来，转身舀了一勺土豆泥，一言不发吃了起来。

“她只是想去聚会而已，不过她还想让我问问你，你能不能邀请达芙妮一起去，让她俩到时候能有个伴。”德拉科吃完肉丸，好像忽然想起来一样，扭头跟哈利说。

“噢，噢，我都无所谓啊，可以。”哈利一口土豆泥没咽下去，说起话来黏黏糊糊的。

“吃东西的时候能不能不要说话。”德拉科很嫌弃的剜了哈利一眼。

哈利咬着勺子，看见德拉科抬了一下手，又放下，端起碗舀了一碗奶油蘑菇汤。

达芙妮曾经说他和德拉科没有“距离感”，可是现在分明是有一条细细的裂缝盘桓在他们之间，是那种看不见，却又不容忽视的存在。


End file.
